


Barba's other life

by Deandeanmoose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 106
Words: 273,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: Short stories of father and husband Rafael.





	1. Who was that?

"no JJ!"  
She retracted back and started to cry. His face fell, he hates watching her cry more then letting her make a mess of his office. 

It was the first time he was bringing his daughter to work with him and he planned it for the squad's day off. They didn't know he had a family and he preferred it that way. The only person that knew at work was Carmen because she took your calls. 

Today, little JJ was with dad why mommy went to jury duty to be dismissed and then a doctor appointment at noon. She promised to pick her up before 2 at the latest, that way he could finish work without the little monster ruining all his files.

"JJ, come sit on daddy's lap" he Pat his chest as she came running around the desk.  
"Rut pa...papa rour working."  
"So," he smiled, "I use to hold you and work all the time princesa."  
"Really?" She perked up.  
"Yes," he picked her up and sat her on his lap facing the desk, "maybe you can help papa organize the papers here."  
She nodded, "rok."  
"Let's find 1."  
"Rere it is!" She picks it up and she smiles.  
"What comes next?"  
"Roo." She smiled, "there."

He kept her counting till 20, then he had to help her. She found all the pages to 38. Then he grabbed the folder and she stacked them in.  
"Good JJ," he kissed her head, "do you want to call Carmen to come get the file?"  
"Reah."  
He chuckled, "pick up the phone."  
JJ picked up the phone.  
"Now press that button," he pointed to the button as she pressed it.  
"Now tell Carmen to come in."  
She nodded, "rawmen, come rere rease."  
He motioned the phone down and she put it on the receivers.  
Carmen knocked and and stepped in with a smile, "yes, miss JJ?"  
"We done rit file."  
JJ held up the file with both hands as Rafael held back a chuckle.  
"OK, let me take care of it for you."  
Carmen took the file and walked it out.

Raf kissed jj's head and then carried her to the table.  
"OK JJ, can you color a picture for Carmen?"  
"Sure papa."  
He sat her on a chair and laid out her coloring books and crayons. He walk to the desk and watched her a few minutes before returning to work. He skimmed through files and glanced up every few minutes to make sure she was still sitting there.

It was a little after noon and Carmen had ordered some take out and brought it in. JJ cleared the table and smiled as Rafael walked up. She motioned him down and he obliged.  
"Ran I rask rawmen to roin us papa." She whispered in his ear.  
He chuckled and nodded.  
She smiled, "rawmen, will rou roin us?"  
"Sure JJ."  
Carmen sat down on one side of jj and Rafael sat on the other, they were enjoying the meals. No one heard the footsteps or noticed the door opening until there was a voice.

"Barba, we need a warrant fo..."  
Carisi stopped dead in his tracks. Carmen quickly jumped into action.  
"Hey JJ, let's leave Mr. Barba alone right now. I think I can sneak you into the copier room," she winked and helped her down, "follow auntie Carmen."  
JJ smiled and took Carmen's hand and ran out quickly. 

With those two gone Barba looked to carisi.  
"I thought you guys had the day off."  
"High profile case... Your specialty." He tipped his head and asked, "who was that little girl?"  
"JJ." He answered nonchalantly, "what is the warrant for?"  
"Search a office building and home of a accused rapist." Carisi looks closer at Barba, "why is there a child here?"  
"JJ needed a babysitter and Carmen volunteered." He looked up, "can i have the file so I can make a call to a judge?"  
"Yeah," he handed over the file, "how does Carmen know her?"  
"A freinds kid. I told her it was fine." He looked up as he dialed a number, "why? I thought you were a kid person."  
"Yeah but I didn't think you were."

Barba called a judge and walked with carisi to get the warrant before returning alone to a JJ and Carmen laughing in his office.  
"What are you laughing about?" He steps in the door to see his wife Addison sitting on his desk.  
"JJ photo copied her hand and colored it." She smiled as Carmen escused her self.  
"My goofball," raf hugged JJ and kissed her head, "what am I going to do with you?"  
"Watch her grow up and be constantly worried like the control freak you are."  
He chuckled, "cute."  
"So Carmen said carisi walked in... Does he know or did you mislead him."  
"I said she was a friends daughter that Carmen was watching for the day."  
"So your just hoping that he didn't see her eyes or nose close enough to tell they came from you."  
"She doesn't have my nose."  
"Oh she does... Cheeks too but mine are about the same so it could go either way."  
"I can't argue right now cariño. See you tonight."  
"Te amo Rafi."  
"Re amo papa"  
"Te amo cariño," he kissed addy, "and you princesa." He kissed her head again.

He watched them walk out and wave to Carmen before addy turned and smiled, "she definitely got your eyes and nose amor."  
He held back a laugh as Carmen added, "carisi is blind if he doesn't see her as your daughter."  
"Carisi is blind, I'm just praying that blind." He walks back into the office and goes back to work.


	2. mommy rings better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barba tries to put jj to sleep by himself.

"Bedtime jj."  
"One rore repisode papa! Rore rooby-roo"  
"No, it's already 10 minutes past bedtime. Mommy would kill me if she found you still awake. We'll watch more scooby tomorrow."  
Rafael picked up his daughter and carried her to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back before turning back to him and smiling so he could check her teeth. He nodded and picked her up, walking her to her bedroom and dropping her on the bed. She giggle as she bounced.  
"Papa I reed pajamas!"  
"Really? I thought you slept in jeans."  
"No!" She giggled and he rolled his eyes.  
"Ok, let's see what I can find."

He walked to her dresser and pulled out a red dress, "this?"  
"Ro papa."  
"Maybe," he pulled out overalls, "these?"  
"Ro."  
He folded them back up and moved down a drawer, "how about these?"  
She shook her head at the plaid button up, "ra bottom rawer."  
"Oh down here," he bent down and opened the pajama drawer and pulled out a dark blue nightgown with owls on it, "this?"  
"Res papa," she pointed at the owls, "rowls."  
"Yes princesa, owls." He smiled and handed her the gown to put on why he fixed the clothes he had rifled through.

He turned around and found her pouting, "I ran't ret it on."  
"You can't put it over your clothes princesa." He sat down beside her and shook his head, "you act like your mother so much."  
He pulled off her shirt and helped her slip the dress over her head and tugged it down. She stood up and undid her jeans, pushing them down and looking at him.  
"R-ow rut?"  
"You step out of the jeans silly," he lifted her up as the jeans fell off her ankles, "then you get in bed."  
She laid back in bed and pulled the covers up to her nose. He chuckled and kissed her head.  
"Night scooby-doo."

He stood and started to walk out when she sat up and screamed, "ro!"  
He looked at her, "what jj?"  
"Rou didn't ring or read a rook."  
"Which do you want?"  
"Rong."  
"Which one?"  
"The run mommy rings."  
He frowned, "I don't know it princesa."  
Her face dropped and she started to cry, he quickly ran over and hugged her.  
"I'm sorry, don't cry. Don't cry."  
JJ cried and raf sighed, how can he fix this.

'Darling dear, don't you fear.  
Don't let a tear fall, or they win it all.  
Cause sticks and stones, can break my bones.  
But words always hit the heart, that's the worse part.'

Rafael turned to see his wife smiling and motioning him to lean her back.

'Just because you feel alone, doesn't mean your unknown.  
So just cheer up, and you'll feel better buttercup.  
Go ahead and smile, even just for a little while.  
Things will go your way, if you don't stray....away.  
Hey!  
I got your back, and I don't do anything halfway jack.  
So don't you cry, and don't be shy.  
You'll be alright, if you keep up this fight...called life.  
Bum bum, bum, bum...tssss.'

JJ was smiling as she laid back, "ranks mommy.... rou ring it better."  
"Sleep tight bug."  
"Buenas noches ángel."  
Raf kissed jj's head and walked out as addy flipped the light switch, leaving the scooby doo night light as the only night.

They both watched her for a second before closing her door. Raf turned and kissed addy, a big smile on his face.  
"Thanks for saving me there."  
"Learn the song and you wouldn't need me there all the time."  
"Can't you just write it down?"  
"Sure... but next she'll want the peter panda song and you can't do that."  
"The what song?"  
"Peter panda song. It's a song and dance." She chuckled, "she loves when I do it for her."  
"Why did I not know that?"  
"Because you don't pay attention when I get her to watch movies." She tugged his hand to the living room, "here, learn it."

He looked at the movie in his hands, "I'm confused again."  
"That's not hard to do."  
He glared as she stuck out her tongue, "what are you 5?"  
"Says the 20 year old."  
He frowned, "I love you Addison... even if your a pain in my ass."  
"Te amo rrrrrrafael."  
They kissed and currled up on the couch, falling asleep on the couch happily intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, I gave jj the scooby doo speach impediment.   
> Also, the peter panda song mentioned is from the pacifier incase you didn't get the reference.


	3. Father Barba? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barba has to come clean to the squad.

Out of every way he imagined telling the squad he had a family, this definitely wasn't one of them. His daughter in tears as her speech therapist dropped her off early from school. Not only does he have a crying 4 year old to cheer up, he has a squad looking at him like a alien as he walked his daughter into a interview room.

***************1 hour ago************  
Rafael was sitting at SVU with the squad trying to figure out how to get a warrant for a child rapist that doesn't leave DNA. It was frustrating how clean this guy was and seemingly untouchable. The whole squad was on edge and throwing out ideas, most of which was vigilantism at this point. 

His phone which was on vibrate, started ringing on the table and he grabbed it quickly. Staring at the number, he couldn't place it so he let it go. It called again, and again, and one last time. Four calls no voicemails... He sighed and put it back In his pocket as the squad remarked.

"Do you need to take that?" Sonny asked.  
"Four calls it's probably a emergency?" Amanda looked over.  
"No voicemails, can't be too important."  
"Probably just Mami checking in," liv smirked, "she did go all the way to the courthouse to talk to you the other day."  
"Funny. Back to the case at hand." He readjusted.  
"It's not like we got anything better councillor." Dobbs sighed actually enjoying the shenanigans for once. Rafael silenced his phone and pushed the subject back on track. The squad begrudgingly moved past the jokes at his expense and tried for a solution. After a while, he joined liv and Dobbs in the office as carisi, Rollins, and fin rechecked evidence.

40 minutes later, a young woman and a little girl came walking in.  
Amanda looked up first and smiled, "can I help ya'll?"  
"Hopefully, I was looking for a Mr. Barba. I was told he would be here."  
They looked at each other as the little girl tucked behind the tall redhead dressed well.  
Carisi smiled and waved at the little girl who quickly peeked out from behind her before pulling back in. He recognized her, JJ from barba's office a few weeks back.  
"Yeah, one second." Fin was walking towards the office when the door opened.  
"I'm not saying use the press, that would only make this worse."  
"How else should we find possible victims barba?" Liv glared.  
"Not in such a public man..." His eyes locked on the lady, "Ms. Rhodes, What a surprise. Where's j..."

JJ's head popped out at his voice, she ran to him before he could process what was happening. Her head tucking into his knee as she whimpered about to cry. He on instinct picked up JJ so her head was hiding against his shoulder and neck, his hands holding her under her butt and the other patting her back. His head was racing as he looked up to Ms. Rhodes.  
"What happened?"  
"The other kids," she sighed, "principal wanted her to go home and your wife wasn't answering her phone."  
"Thank you." He closes his eyes, "sorry for the troub..."  
"No trouble. Hope to see her tomorrow."  
She waved and walked out with a frown.

He looked at the sniffling girl in his arms, sighing softly as he walked to the interview room. He shut the door and slowly bent down till her feet were on the floor. He pushed her back lightly from his shoulder and wiped the tears away.  
"What happened princesa?"  
"R...R....ra kids... Ray...Ray." she started crying more.  
"Shhhhhhh.... Shhhhhhh, no need for tears."  
"Papa ray... Ray p-picked on ry, ry reech re-repediment." She broke down again and tackled him.  
He made a fist in one hand to his side to calm himself as the other rubbed her back, "OK princesa... It's ok. They just don't understand you. Your too special for them."  
"Papa... Ran rou ring the rong?"  
"Sure angel, but you have to promise to stop crying if I do. I still have work to do and I can always use a good assistant like my JJ helping out."  
She nodded and he sighed, "OK you ready?"  
She nodded against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Hate the way you look at me. Like you can tell so much about my life...My life. Assassinate so carelessly, So assured how sweet you twist the knife.Don't you know I'm just a lot like you. I need all the Godly things that you do. When you're alone, at night, do you run and hide? Are you strong, inside, are you full of pride? Or just petrified.' 

He slowly pulled each arm from his suit jacket and swung it over her shaking shoulders, before continuing to rub her back. Singing softly into her ear as she slowly calmed down. 

'Hate the way you look at me, But I can see the terror in your eyes, Your eyes... You pull the trigger. Your smile is sweet, But I don't care if we never meet, That's fine. It's alright.  
Don't you know I'm just a lot like you...I need all the Godly things that you do. When you're alone, at night, do you run and hide? Are you strong, inside, are you full of pride? Or just petrified  
When you're alone, at night, do you run and hide? Are you strong, inside, are you full of pride? Or just petrified  
Take a look at your life.Take a look in my eyes. Take a look at your life. Take a look in my eyes. Take a look at your life  
Are you petrified...' 

JJ pulled back and gave her best smile, "ranks papa."  
"Your welcome my Scooby-Doo." He wiped away her tears, "so you think your up for being my assistant? It'll earn you a extra episode tonight."  
She nodded and shook the extra long sleeves of his coat, "ret's ro rit."  
He chuckled as she reached for the door handle, failing to grip it with the jacket on.  
He slowly steps behind her and helps her turn it, pulling it open for her to walk out slowly.

She looked at the squad and froze, her head going down as he walked behind her and bent down to whisper in her ear.  
"Just say your name princesa, they'll say there's... I promise they'll be nice OK."  
She gave him a look and looked back at them. She wasn't talking after whatever the kids said today about her, so he chuckled.  
"Do I need to do it?"  
She nodded and leaned back against him.

"Everybody, this is my new silent assistant JJ Barba."  
Everyone waved at her and Liv smiled, "what does JJ stand for?"  
She looked up at him again, "you really are going to be silent all day, aren't you?"  
She nodded and he chuckled, "Justice Jay Barba."  
"Hi JJ, remember me?" Carisi bent down about a foot away, "I met you at your dad's office the other day, he just left out the part of you being his daughter."  
She started to turn around, raf catching her quickly and squeezing her to his chest so she was still facing them, "I know, I would run from him too. But you can't run away when your working."  
She huffed and he smiled, "remember what I said, they will always be nice to you here. They're not the idiotas from school princesa."  
"Well I'm amanda, that's fin, that's Dobbs, and this here is Liv." Amanda smiled and each person waved as she said their names.  
JJ smiled and waved before whispering in Rafael's ear again, he smiled, "yes these are daddy's friends. You think you can help us with our work?"  
She rocked on her feet alittle and rolled her head around before nodding yes.  
"Good, do you still need daddy's jacket?"  
She nodded quickly as he let go so he could stand up, "OK then, just don't rip it."

He looked up with a look of silent understanding, they don't ask questions In front of JJ or talk the gory details of the case. Not that he really doubted that they would have the common sense to know not to, just his little reassurance that they would.


	4. Father Barba part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two part chapter, first part is rafael telling Liv about JJ's issue and the second part is the squad slowly getting JJ to talk.

Rafael walked over to the table and pulled out a chair to sit, JJ followed him and pulled out the chair next to him. The squad chuckled at the sight before Liv interrupted.  
"Barba, can I see you in my office real quick."  
He nodded before looking at JJ, "I'll be back soon... Keep working."  
He kissed her head and walked into the office with Liv.

"So, you have a family and never told anyone?" Liv leaned on the desk as he shut the door.  
"Never came up."  
"Seriously Barba, why didn't you tell us?"  
"Because I didn't want the pity or the jokes. We get enough of that honestly."  
"Why?"  
"Age difference with my wife, JJ's condition.... We hear it daily."  
"Well we can't joke if we don't know about it, come on now."  
"I married a woman 15 years younger then me and have a daughter that is extremely bright but with a major speech problem."  
"I see the age jokes now," she smirked.  
"Ha ha... But seriously," he sighed, "JJ was brought here because she was being bullied again for her speech impediment."  
"That's why she won't talk."  
"Yes, she gets picked on relentlessly for a speech problem she can't help. It's a brain issue."

Liv sat down on the couch beside Barba as he sat, "brain issue?"  
"JJ was born prematurely. She was only 5 months along when my wife went into labor, doctor said it was caused by a accident she was in a month prior. She was incubated for almost two weeks and had dozens of tests before we could take her home. Then we noticed she was learning fast... She was sitting at 4 months, Started to pick up talking at 6 months, she was walking at almost 10 months, and repeating hard words activately at a year. The only thing we found odd was she over used r, mainly adding it to words or changing words to start with r. On the one year check up, they did a few tests and found her brain was irregular. Her speech function was damaged but she seemed to be excelling from normal development."  
Liv nodded as he continued, "we put her in speech classes immediately when she went to preschool and we doubled down on teaching her language skills before then, but she still gets very insecure about it. Honestly, I separated work and home life because it was easier then facing the same treatment we get elsewhere."

Liv patted his shoulder, "well now we now about your daughter.... I won't tell them about your wife because that is more ammunition then they need for jokes."  
He chuckled, "working sex crimes while living one."  
She laughed, "it wouldn't go that far."  
"I'm willing to bet it's the first joke that will be made."  
"20 bucks on that," she shook his hand, "but seriously, just tell them and get it over with."  
"At some point I will," he smiled, "let them wonder for a bit."

*********JJ************  
JJ watched her father walk into the office then looked at the squad.  
Carisi smiled at her, "you look like your dad you know."  
She kinda rolled her head like she was thinking, then shrugged. She pointed to her nose, then her eyes and smiled.  
"She does have his eyes," Amanda smiled, "and cheeks."  
She made a face and everybody laughed.

"Back to work guys," Dobbs shook his head, "carisi can you reread the witness statements."  
Carisi dropped his head to the table and JJ hopped down and ran to the break room. She grabbed a chair and pulled it to the counter, pulling a Styrofoam cup from the side and pushing the water cooler nozzle to fill it with water. She walked it back to the table and sat it down beside carisi before hopping back up on her chair.  
Carisi lifted his head and looked over at her with a smile, "is this for me?"  
She nodded as they laughed again and she handed him a pencil that he dropped.  
"Thanks JJ."  
She just nodded.  
"Maybe you do take more after your mom... You don't seem like much of a talker."  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head no "ri.."  
She covered her mouth immediately and went went red as the squad chuckled.  
"It's OK JJ, you can talk." Amanda smiled as she walked over to sit beside her.  
JJ shook no and looked down, everyone frowned.  
"Why don't you want to talk?" Carisi smiled at her and she turned her head again.  
"Hey if she doesn't want to talk, don't make her." Dobbs motioned them to work and he sat down at his desk.  
JJ smiled and hopped down. Her feet ran to his desk quickly and she tugged his shirt lightly. He smiled as he turned towards her.  
"Yes JJ?"  
She motioned him down to her hieght and he abliged.  
When his head was down far enough, she whispered in his ear, "ranks rir."  
He smiled as he turned just enough to whisper, "you can call me Mike."  
JJ smiled brightly and nodded before hearing fin drop something and running to get it. Dobbs smiled brightly, now knowing why JJ didn't want to talk.

The office door opened and out walked Rafael and Liv. JJ ran over to him and tugged his shirt, he smiled.  
"JJ you have to talk at some point."  
She frowned.  
"Princesa," he kneeled down, "your not at school now. No one here would ever pick on you."  
She looked timid, biting her lip and shaking her head.  
"What if I told you... You talk now and later you get some ice cream."  
She smiled but wouldn't open her mouth again.  
"Come on JJ, I know your not mute."  
He kissed her forehead, smiling at her blush. She opened her mouth and shut it again.... Then she finally spoke.  
"Papa," she smiled, "ran I rav rocolate?"  
He smiled, "sure thing."

The squad smiled at her speaking, they held in their laughter at what little they heard of her voice. Rafael stood up and walked over to his briefcase, he pulled a little cash out and motioned her to follow to the vending machine. He bought her some chocolate and walked her back to the table. She smiled at the squad as she ate.  
After a little while, they started talking and had JJ responding.

"How old are you JJ?" Amanda smiled.  
"Rour."  
"Favorite color?" Carisi grinned as she replied.  
"Rue and reen."  
Just simple questions so she would talk, and she gladly did. The squad acted like she was speaking normally, no attention given to her r ridden responses. 

It was almost 2pm when a young woman walked in. She was 3inches shorter then Rafael, bright blonde hair, a soft sideswept braid, and a pair of aviator sunglasses. She had on blue jeans, a lose fit vneck shirt in red, converse, and a white hoodie with gray detail. Liv looked up and smiled.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yes I was looking for Rafael Bar..."  
"Mommy!" JJ ran over and jumped on her leg.  
"Hey bug, feeling better?"  
She nodded and Addy's eyes met his as he walked over.  
"Glad you could make it," Raf kissed her quickly, "thanks for taking jj."  
"No problem, once I got your text I made sure I could stop in."

She bent down and picked up JJ, "did you have fun with daddy?"  
"Res mommy."  
"Good, are you ready for more work, whole night of work."  
"Ready."  
"Oh cariño," raf stopped addy, "she gets a extra episode of Scooby and ice cream."  
"Bribing her are we?"  
"Of course, she is her mother's daughter."  
She chuckled and kissed Rafael again, "see you tonight."  
"See you tonight."  
"Rye papa."  
"Bye princesa."

He watched them leave before the detectives had returned from their interviews, Liv being the only one to see addy Before she rushed away. He gave a silent thank you to whoever was giving him a break.  
Liv smiled, "she was cute."  
"4 year olds are."  
"I meant your wife... Please don't keep hiding them."  
"I won't."  
Raf left for his office, then for home after work to his beautiful family.


	5. Hermosa and Hermoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison's first work gala with Rafael.

It was about 6pm as Addison tugged on her dress. A brilliant nude colored dress with black lace over lay. A tight bodice, straight neckline, black lace see-through covered her shoulders down to the solid covering from chest to her waist, tight fit on her ass with a open front starting at a inch above the knee to show of her legs. Black lace lined the dresses bottom and made her legs look even longer. A silly black strappy pump with a black brass knuckle bag. Her hair was curled in big loose curles, tied in a loose sloppy bun off to the back left side of her head, and a small braid wrapped around to hide the hair tie. Blood red lips, soft smokey eyes, and then a small gold locket with crushed diamonds... The inside holding a photo of JJ and Rafael. She smiled and walked out I to the living room to kiss jj goodnight. Rafael's mother was taking her to spend the night so addy and raf could spend as much time as they wanted at the gala.

Addison walked out and got in the car waiting downstairs. The first stop was at the precinct to pick up Rafael and a few squad members, then the gala. Addy was nervous, it would be her first time meeting the squad since Rafael told them about his family two week ago. Her stomach was airy, body tensing, heart racing... Raf wanted to show her off and couldn't help the thought of her looking like a goddess when the squad first sees her. But he didn't think about her having to walk in three inch heels and go into a police station to get them. 

Luckily, everyone would be ready. Rafael took his tux and switched clothes In his office. Liv brought her dress and carisi, who would play her date for the evening, had a tux to change into as well. Addison walked in the precinct and couldn't help but smile at all the stares she was getting from almost everyone. She got in the elevator and pulled out her phone texting raf.

A {in elevator on way up.}  
R {we are ready and waiting... Your big entrance awaits.}

She laughed and took a breath as she stepped out and walked down the hall Into the squad room. She heard the chatter and laughs, one distinctly Rafaels.  
"Looking good Councillor, sharp as usual."  
"At least mine isn't rented carisi."  
She bit back the laugh as she came into view. Rafael smiling victoriously as everyone turned around speechless at the sight.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic is a bitch."  
Rafael walked over and kissed her, "we still have plenty of time cariño, don't worry."  
He turned and motioned to the squad, "let me introduce you to the Manhattan SVU sqaud. Detectives Dominick carisi, Amanda Rollins, odafin tutuola, Sargent Micheal Dobbs, and you briefly met Olivia Benson."  
Everyone waved as he said their name, then he smiled, "this is my wife Addison Barba."  
"Hello, call me addy please."  
"Call me fin," fin stretched his hand out and she shook it.  
"Will do."

As rafael started to turn to walk out with you, fin couldn't help himself.  
"He works sex crimes and he married a child." He somewhat whispered.  
Everyone chuckled and raf didn't acknowledge it, just waited for Liv and carisi to get on the elevator and then he held his hand out. Liv sighed and slapped twenty dollars in his hand.  
"Told you." He smirked and Liv rolled her eyes.  
He turned to addy and kisses her cheek, "Hermosa Cariño."  
"You won your bet, now let's just get the night over with." She smiled, "I want to sleep so bad."

The ride over was fairly quick despite traffic. Addy sat beside Rafael under his arm, as Liv sat across from her chatting with her about JJ and Noah. The two set a playdate up and carisi finally found his voice and started talking about his niece as well. Then carisi had to ask, much to raf's dislike.  
"Addy you look so young... How old are you?"  
She bit back a laugh at raf who glared at carisi.  
"I'm 28."  
"Wow, you barely look that." Carisi didn't mean for it to sound like that but raf started to say something before addy squeezed his hand he left around her tight enough to tell him no.  
"Thanks carisi."  
"Please call me Sonny." He smiled and rubbed his neck realizing how it sounded now.  
"No one else does," raf smirked and she elbowed him.  
"Sonny it is. So can I get some dirt on my husband now? Cause I need a good laugh."  
They held in a laugh at raf turning to look at her, "I can't take you anywhere can I?"  
"I told you it would be a bad idea but you wanted to show off your wife."  
He kissed her, "they don't have any dirt."  
"Well... We have a few good ones." Sonny smiled and raf almost begged him not to... But he did, all the way to the gala.

As everyone stepped out she laughed, "he actually put a belt around his neck and had him pull it."  
Liv nodded, "he never told you that?"  
"He came home and iced his neck, never said why though." She looked pointedly at him.  
"OK we are here, can we stop with the stories now."  
"Fine... Save them for later," she winked at them and everyone chuckled as the group walked in.

The night was very slow, Rafael being called over to different groups and making mindless chatter. Addy received plenty compliments and constantly felt uncomfortable with the way guys were staring. Raf was quick to put a arm around her waist or kiss her cheek when he caught it. It helped alittle but she still felt uneasy with the looks. Especially when one guy kept his eyes locked on her.  
It was a decent sized group of his co-workers, around Eleven people before he pulled her over with him. The group welcomed the two in and immediately went to complimenting her.  
"That is a gorgeous dress, and I'd kill for those shoes."  
"What can I say, he takes care of me."  
She rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Oh I bet he does." A man said off to the side, he was younger then most of the others.  
She shifted alittle and he quickly tightened his grip on her waist, "I'm Just lucky she puts up with me."  
"You two also have a daughter? How old?" A woman smiled.  
"4, Justice Jay Barba." Addy pulled her phone and showed a few pictures.  
"She is so cute... Looks just like her mother luckily."

The group chuckled at her remark and addy put the phone back in her bag. Then she felt uneasy again, the same guy who made the suggestive comment. He was eyeing her closely, letting his eyes trace her legs before landing back on her chest.  
She leaned into Raf and whispered, "I'm going to go find Liv and sonny."  
He nodded and kissed her, "I'll find you soon Cariño."

Addy walked away and took but five minutes to find the, talking to a small group of obviously cops. She strutted over and smiled as carisi bowed.  
"And there is the queen now."  
"I'm not royalty sonny, Rafael only thinks he's a king."  
The group laughed and pulled her into the conversation effortlessly. It felt much nicer then trying to talk with raf's colleagues and getting suggestive looks. Time was going by fast as she decided she wanted another drink, it had been a hour since her last wine. She excused herself to swing by the bar for something stronger. 

Addy walked to the bar and ordered a scotch. As she was waiting, a wine glass landed in front of her.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't order this."  
"No the man over there did for you." The bartender pointed to guy from before.  
She bit her lip and asked for her scotch instead. The bartender picked up the glass a d walked it away before pouring her scotch. She thanked him and sipped the scotch, the man approached her side.  
"Not a fan of wine?"  
"Not as much... If Im drinking it might as well carry some weight."  
"Are you talking alcohol or men my dear," he stroked her arm softly.  
She pulled it away, "I'm happily married if you couldn't tell from before."  
"To a dinosaur... Come on, he doesn't have to know."  
"No. Leave me alone."  
He huffed, "I get it, he makes good money but that ego... God it's annoying."  
"Last time I'm saying this, leave me alone."  
She stood up with the glass in hand and started to walk away. He stepped on her dress and she stopped at the slight tug, her hand holding her waist to make sure the skirt didn't ride up.  
"Listen here you little gold digger..." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Cariño, there you are."  
Rafael walked up and pulled her into a kiss. He smiled knowingly at the young man and walked over his hand slapping onto the boys shoulder as he forced a smile.  
"I've been looking for you."  
"Not hard enough apparently." The boy quipped.  
Raf tightened his hand and whispered harshly, "Mira, vuelve a tocar a mi esposa y me aseguraré de que nunca encuentren el cuerpo."  
The boy looked at him, "can't even threaten me in english mate?"  
"I don't care who you think you are, I'll take life In prison without parole before I let you lay a finger on my wife." Raf looked at his foot, "I'd start with that foot, move it or I'll gladly sit in the tombs for punching some asshole."  
The man laughed, "is that the best you got councilor?"

Before anyone could even guess what was about to happen, raf punched the dude in the stomach and lifted the dress skirt out from other his foot as people started to look. He dropped the skirt and stretched his right arm out for her.  
"My lady."  
"My lord."  
She took his arm and started towards the door, "I'm ready to go if you are amor."  
"Read my mind cariño."

They were out the door as people started to ask what happened and the boy fumed. Liv and sonny along with the cops were laughing, barba the godly ada just punched a colleague in the gut for touching his wife. Liv text raf but he just ignored it as he helped addy in the cab. The two went home and enjoyed a night in, knowing that cops could come knocking for a assault and barely even caring enough to lock the door. The next work day, everyone dodged Barba and the poor kid steered away from him like the plague... Needless to say, barba felt victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira, vuelve a tocar a mi esposa y me aseguraré de que nunca encuentren el cuerpo. - look, touch my wife again and I'll make sure they never find the body.


	6. Confessions and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael confesses about the threats after one finds it way to addy, then he has to clean up the mess it causes.

Rafael has been receiving threats for months now... About 8 months. He didn't tell anyone and when they started spilling into work, he made Carmen promise to keep it quiet. He's had threats before, he had those crazy ones that would threaten but he's never had one stalk him. But that changed about 2 months ago.

He was in his office when some mail was delivered, one large envelope marked urgent. Inside was a couple photos of him and addy on their date night, one of the three of them at the park during his lunch, then the one that had him almost ready to call Liv... One of the three of them at the dinner near their home. He decided it was serious but with the amount of cases at the moment and all threats came to him, he over looked it.

That worked until a few days ago, when a envelope was delivered to their home while addy was there. The day before, Rafael was threatened on the courthouse steps during a rough case.... He gave his address as a  jab back this time. Addy and JJ was going to visit her parents in Ohio this weekend and he thought he could hopefully scare them off enough to get them to drop the stalking at least. That was the worse plan seeing as he came home to a fuming wife and his daughter no where to be seen.

"Cariño, is everything OK?"

**"** No everything isn't OK!" She pushed a envelope into his hands, "everything is not OK Rafael Eduardo Barba!"

He winced at the use of his full name, "what's wrong addy?"

He opened the envelope and his face went white. Inside was a picture of addy sleeping, actually a few pictures. The picture conveniently had the alarm clock in the corner showing it was just before noon. The date stamp put it for today, and the way addy was dressed say it was a mid-day nap. Underneath each photo of the five different ones had a different taunt, then the six photo was a hand brushing her cheek as she slept.

"What the hell is going on! Why am I finding this on our door step!" She was fumming.

"Cariño, calm dow..."

"Calm down! I was just given photos of me sleeping when I was home alone! I have every right to be completely freaked out right now Rafael!" She screamed and meet his eyes, "tell me what the hell is going on, right now."

The last part of her words were a harsh growl, she wasn't mad... She was pissed. He didn't expect this but he also didn't expect her to be here with or without JJ.

"Cariño I'm taking care of it... Let me call Liv," he sighed as she took his phone from his hands.

"No... Talk now."

"Cariño..."

"Now Rafael... You have dragged me into your work and I swear to god if you drag JJ int..."

"I have been receiving threats!" He paused to make sure she was listening, "it started a while back and wasn't anything serious... Then yesterday it escalated and I alerted the squad."

"What do you mean by escalated?"

"He threatened to push me down the courthouse steps and crack my skull open.... As we both stood on the courthouse steps." He sighed as her eyes shot open.

"Excuse me, you get a threat like that in person and didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want to worry you darling."

"Death threats is something to worry about!"

"I know I should have told you but you were suppose to be in Ohio with your parents."

"They cancelled, dad had alot of work this weekend and JJ would barely see him so we rescheduled for end of may."

"Where's JJ then?"

"Your mom stopped by to take her for the weekend. I figured she deserves some time with her."

He sighed in relief, "good she'll be safe there."

Addy looked like she was about to punch a wall, she turned away from him and threw his phone down the hallway. He bit his lip and approached her where she was leaning against the wall. The closer he got the more he could make out her sniffles. She was truelly pissed, the yelling, the aggression, and now she was going into the frustrated crying phase.

"Lo siento (I'm sorry), cariño... Let me fix this." He carefully laid a hand on her waist, When she didn't push it away, he pulled her towards him, "I'll talk to Liv tomorrow and see what we can do about this. But for tonight, can we just lay down and sleep without anymore screaming?"

She tucked into his chest and nodded, "OK... OK. But promise you'll fix this tomorrow, even if it means a security detail."

He sighed, "yes... Even if it means a security detail. Lo prometo." (I promise.)

After a small dinner, Rafael finally had addy reasonably calm. He talked her into going to the bedroom to sleep, after promising to keep her close to him and having him double check that all windows were locked. He also locked the bedroom door since they were the only ones home, making sure she felt as safe as possible. They drifted to sleep, his arms tight around her... The safest place to be.

* * *

Addy woke up in a court room. She quickly adjusted and looked up to see her rafi smirking back at her. _**He caught me sleeping in court again.**_  He turned around, focusing on the case at hand. She sighed quietly and watched her man be the king he was in court. Then it happened.

_bang, bang, bang_

Gunshots rang out and she watched the chaos. People running about, officers getting people out... But no Rafael. Then it hit her, she ran towards his table, jumping the railing  and falling to her knees beside her bloody husband. Rafael has shot in the chest, bleeding out, and pure white in color. She screamed for help and tried to stop the bleeding. No movement from around her, time was slowing down, everything was working against her. She was covered in blood, his blood as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

"Cariño! Addy! Wake up addy! It's a dream, it's all a dream!" Rafael shook her as she started crying and gasping for air. 

She curled up against his chest, crying with her whole body shaking. He hugged her close and rubbed her back, kissed her head, and shushed her.

"Hey, hey I'm right here for ya... You were dreaming. You were just dreaming." He kissed her head every other word.

"Y...Y...Y...You wer..wer..Were in cwourt, and was sh..Sh.. Shot." She pushed her face tighter against his chest, "you died.. died wight there in the co...Cwor..  court room. Ya..Ya.. you died."

"Hey hey I'm alive. I'm right here... I got you cariño.... Addy I got you." He squeezed her close, "I got you."

He chuckled alittle and the vibration of his chest made her look up, "what's so funny? I..I...I just swed you died."

"Your speech impediment amor, you were thinking faster then your mouth could move." He kissed her forehead, "I see the hereditary part of the speech problems jj got."

She slapped him playfully, "that was a brain injury asshole. Not my faulty genes."

"But it's so cute when you both do it." He joked.

"Can it Eduardo." She chuckled as he tickled her side.

"What was that? Hmmmmmm?"

"Eduardo! Eduardo! Eduardo!" She screamed through the laughter.

She was flailing like a fish out of water, he was relentless until she finally caved, "I give! I give!"

He stopped and kissed her gently, "te amo addy." (I love you)

"Te amo Rafi... Please don't die on me.....Ever." she turned to look him in the eyes, "I don't care if I have to put you on a ultra healthy diet where you eat plant shit... You can not die before me old man."

He bit back a laugh, "No me estoy muriendo pronto... Cariño, Estas atorado conmigo para siempre." (I am not dying anytime soon...Darling, you are stuck with me forever.)

"Rafi?"

"Yes Cariño?"

"Please don't hide stuff like this anymore."

"Wouldn't dream of it...A menos que me vaya senil." (Unless I go senile.)

She slapped his arm again, "not until JJ can pay for your care."

He laughed and kissed her as they both cuddled back up for sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think they ever said a middle name for Rafi so I just gave him one
> 
> I also gave addy a slight speech impediment but it only comes out when she is extremely angry or scared, basically when her brain moves faster then her mouth.


	7. make a wish

"Cariño, what are you doing?"

"Going to work.... like I usually do." Addy pulled on a jacket.

"But it's your birthday." He stood up and pulled her to him by her waist.

"I know that, doesn't mean that I get out of work." She kissed his cheek, "it just a couple hours....besides you have work too."

"Yeah," he sighed, "ok... have a good day."

He sounded deflated, his chipper mood disappeared. she rested her forehead to his and smiled.

"Go save the world superman." She kissed him.

He watched her leave their home, dressed in that stupid uniform he knew she loathed. It was suppose to be a happy day off but her boss asked her to cover and she couldn't refuse. JJ was at lucia's after jj had a little episode at school again. She was just focused on getting a 3 hour shift done with. Luckily, work went quick and she was almost home when she got the call.

 "Hey cariño, I need a favor."

"Rafi I just want to go home and lay in bed till you get back."

"I know," he chuckled, "but I don't have time for lunch.... I was thinking we could eat together if your bring it by."

"OKaaaaaaaay... What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe that restaurant you like, get a couple dish and cuddle up on my couch for my lunch hour."

"That does sound awesome, I'll be by in ten."

"See you soon, te amo."

"Te amo."

She hung up and rushed over for the food. She picked the chicken parmesan and paid for extra bread sticks, cheesy of course. She was almost out of the restaurant when he phone rang again.

"Yes."

"Change of plans cariño, the squad called me over. If you come to the precinct I'll manage a lunch."

"Raf I don't want to impose..."

"You won't be addy. Por favor, I want to have lunch with my wife on her birthday."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine, I'll be there in maybe 15 minutes... Depends on traffic."

"Thanks cariño, see you soon."

She hung up and sighed. Rushing to the squad room instead of his office. She stepped off the elevator with the bag and walked up to the fairly empty squad room. She frowned and went to the office and knocked, Rafael opened the door.

"Glad you made it, let's go to the interview room and eat."

"Sounds good." She took his hand as he walked over to the door and opened it to a small group screaming surprise. 

Addy was truelly shocked and raf tugged her in the room, "happy birthday."

"You didn't have t...."

"I did, especially because I didn't work today."

Addy punched his arm, "why didn't you just tell me."

"Then you wouldn't of been surprised." He kissed her and motioned to the room that was buzzing with chatter.

JJ and Lucia was over with Liv and Noah. Carisi, Rollins, fin, Dodds, and Carmen were chatting in smaller groups. He tugged her over to the table and sat the food off to the side. He showed her the cake they ordered, everyone chatted and had a little cake. She enjoyed the party and left with raf. 

Raf took her for a walk in the park, then back to the apart that was theirs for the night. They made every moment count, the simple dinner, the sex, the camera taking photos as they had sex. And right about the midnight mark he gave her her real gift. A simple ring, matching her wedding ring set. She slid it on and smiled at the way it brought it together. At midnight he rolled her on his chest and kissed her.

"So... Did I do good?"

"Today was amazing... I love Rafi. I love you so much."

He chuckled and pushed her hair out of her face, "good... Cause I love you more then you'd ever know. Happy birthday Addison Barba."

She never had a more peaceful night then that night... It was perfect.


	8. Valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day with the barba's

Valentine's day wasn't a big deal at the Barba household. Addy and raf usually looped her birthday and Valentine's day together and then on Valentine's day he would buy her chocolates and a stuff animal for JJ. They never made a big deal out of it, never even when they were dating.

This year was just a little different, JJ had Valentine's day at school and was asking questions they couldn't quite explain. Mainly what is love. Addy whispered baby don't hurt me and raf nudged her. They told her to ask on Valentine's day and they would answer.... Now they just needed the answer.

Luckily the morning was busy. Rafael had a few meetings first thing and ran out after a couple kisses to his girls. He ran out and immediately called to reserve two bouquets of flowers, 'crazy daiseys' (small and large bouquet) and three roses, 2 red and 1 pink. He had then delivered to his office along with the chocolates he had customed ordered from the little bake shop you love. Of course the squad has to drop by for a warrant and make jokes about all the flowers and chocolates that got delivered just after lunch.

"Touch the chocolates and I'll kill you carisi," Rafael warned without looking up.

"But I didn't..."

"I know you were staring at them. Don't."

Carisi rolled his eyes and walked away from the table as Amanda asked, "all this for addy?"

"Addy and JJ. They each get a bouquet and addy gets a special order only chocolates that I have to reserve a week in advance and I get yelled at if any are missing. No one touch." He looked up from the file, "Scooby is for my Scooby."

"You call JJ Scooby?" Carisi smiled.

"She has the same speech impediment and Scooby-Doo is her favorite character," he finished skimming the work, "I can't get a search warrant with this. Need more."

He hands the file back and fin asked what more he could need, obviously not referring to the case. Everyone chuckled and left as he prepped for court.

* * *

**Addison**

* * *

 Addy ran JJ to school with her Valentine's cards and candy. Each card had a sucker on it except for one, a hand drawn card that has a Hershey kiss on it. She didn't ask about, figured it must be for Mrs. Rhodes the speech teacher. 

Next addy drove to work, waitress at a little dinner she referred to as hell. It hole in the wall joint with bad food and barely any cash for paying employees. She got the lunch shift and refused to stay for dinner, no need to watch happy couples throw up the bad food and ruin this day of love. She sighed at the clock.  _ **1pm... Just a hour more.**_

* * *

**JJ**

* * *

JJ grabbed her bookbag and ran behind addy to the car. In her hand was a little box full of Valentine's day cards for her class and teachers. One impaeticaler was for her crush, a boy named Mick. He was always nice to JJ when all the other kids picked on her, she liked that. She hopped out after telling mom she loved her and ran inside to her seat.

Front row by the door, exactly where daddy said he use to sit. She put the box on the table and waited for class. The teacher said they'd do the Valentine's exchange right before lunch. So JJ moved the box aside till time.

When the teacher finally called for the exchange, JJ quickly passes all the cards out and ran back to her day to watch as Mick opened her card. He read the card and smiled before looking at her. At lunch he walked over to where she was sitting alone and asked if he could sit with her. Then smiled and said yes to the message in the card. JJ was practically bouncing with excitement the rest of the day. Her stomach wasn't full of butterflies anymore and she didn't feel sick. When mommy picked her up just after 2, she gladly told mommy the news and showed her all of the cards... Mainly Mick's.

* * *

**rafael**

* * *

It was almost 3 when the verdict was given, guilty on all charges. Rafael was ecstatic, the child molester raped 4 little girls, held a officer at knife point, and threatened his life in open court after spitting on his favorite tie. He was just back in the office when his phone rang, Liv.

"Yes."

"He have a suspect in custody on the Burlington case. Should we wait for you to get down here?"

"Yeah, on the way."

Rafael hung up and raced to the precinct. The suspect was surprisingly chatty, just not about the murder and, as usual, the rape was consensual sex. It was a useless waste of time and he went back to his office and pushed through paperwork. At 5 o'clock he ran out with the flowers in hand, chocolates in the other hand, and briefcase under his arm...Scooby barely being dragged along. He rushed home and opened the door.

* * *

**addison**

* * *

  Addy was just dying for raf to get home so JJ could tell him the news... She was just trying to figure out how to record it without him getting angry. She went to work on supper, spinach and cheese stuffed chicken with pesto noodles and some home-made bread that JJ was helping her make. JJ was covered in flour and giggling as mommy tickled her. Addy pushed her towards the bathroom and told her to wash up and change. 

 Addy put the bread in and started cleaning the kitchen as everything cooked. She pulled the food and JJ came running back and stopped at the door waiting. As if on cue, the door opened and raf walked in with a handful. 

"Happy Valentine's day girls." He handed JJ a small bouquet of daiseys with a pink rose in the middle, "how's my scooby dooby today?"

"reat daddy!" JJ took the bouquet in it's small plastic case to her room, dragging Scooby behind her.

Rafael walked over, "how was your day cariño?"

He kissed her neck and she felt goosebumps. She turned towards him and kissed him with her wet soapy hands hanging behind him. 

"Better now."

"Good," he pulled a vase out and put her flowers in it and sat the chocolates on the counter, "hope work wasn't to bad."

"No worse then usual. But ask JJ again when she comes back out... She has some news." She kissed his shoulder before resting her chin there, "she has been dying to tell you."

She dried her hands and pulled the food from the oven as raf turned off the timer. She made up the three plates and raf poured two wine glasses and got JJ a wine glass full of fruit punch because she when her glass is boring plastic and they have fancy glass. He set the table and she carried the plates over. JJ came running out and hugged him again.

"Ranks ror the rowers daddy!"

"Your welcome princesa." He pulled out her chair and let her hop on it before he pushed it in for her, "so mommy tells me you have some news?"

"Reah," JJ was beaming.

Raf pulled out Addy's chair for her and then sat down, "well let's hear it."

"I rot a royfriend." JJ smiled and took a sip of her juice as raf choked on air.

"What?" He manages through a cough.

"A royfriend. Ris rame is Rick." She made a face before saying it again, "m...M...me...mick."

She looked so proud and Rafael looked looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Addy couldn't hold the chuckle in any longer and raf snapped his head to her. The warning glare of 'its not funny'. She changed topic and rolled her eyes, Rafael's sign of 'we'll talk later'.

* * *

**rafael**

* * *

 After dinner, JJ ran off to do homework while raf looked at addy.

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Calm down Rafi, you know how kids are."

"She has a boyfriend... Who is this kid? What's his age? Is he in her class?" He looked up to see her smiling to hide a giggle, "this isn't funny!"

"It's hysterical! Raf your over reacting..."

"Over reacting. JJ is 4."

"And the kid is 5."

"He's older..... We're a bad influence." He paused a moment as she rolled her eyes, "what?"

"Rafi..."

"She has a boyfriend."

"Rafael..."

"She is only 4."

"Ra..."

"I bet he's one of the kids that pick on her too."

"Rafael Eduardo Barba!" He stopped pacing the floor and turned to his wife sitting casually on a bar stool, "he isn't."

He looked confused and she giggled, "his name is Michael, he goes by Mick. His mom is first shift at Mercy hospital and his dad died when he was 1. Killed when he was trying to stop a Bodega robbery on the way home from work... As a cop."

Rafael closed his mouth and sat down on the couch, "she is to young to start this 'dating'."

"Your just mad cause she picked him and not Noah."

He glared, "she it young."

"You never 'dated' when you were little?"

"No.... What is dating when they're that young?"

"Talking and holding hands... I mean commitment is holding hands at that age. Maybe a kiss but never open mouthed."

"Kissing?" He made it sound scandalous.

"Let me ask you this," addy walked over and sat beside him, forcing him to look at her, "what do parents do in front of their kids to show affection?"

He thought it through, "they hold hands, hug, kiss..." He stopped.

"Closed mouth. Cheek, nose, forehead, and mainly lips."

"But she's so young." He sighed, "she is only 4, she shouldn't be dating."

"Then explain that to her," she smirked, "explain to her that she can't and answer her questions of why."

He frowned, "can't do it.... I couldn't convince her of that."

"Exactly." Addy rested her head on raf's shoulder, "don't worry... She's still young. She still innocent and sweet...She is just watching mommy and daddy and learning."

"That's what scares me."

"Think of it this way. When she does get older and actually start dating, she will use us as a example." Addy kissed his lips, "she won't get in a abusive relationship or any relationship that requires her to demean herself. She's going to say her parents have a great relationship and one day, she will too...... And her father prosecutes sex crimes with lots of connections. Any boyfriend she gets will be in fear of pissing you off."

He smiled, "yeah... Your right."

They stayed cuddled on the couch watching TV until JJ came back out and showed them the card Mick gave her. Rafael smiled,  _ **He knew her well enough to give her scobby Doo... I guess it's nothing. But I want to see this kid.**_ ****

JJ smiled at them, "ro... Rhat is rove?'

Raf bit his lip and tried to figure out how to phrase it, "love is a feeling you get. For example me and mommy love each other very much."

"I know that's but what does it feel like?"

"It feels like butterflies in your tummy," raf pulled JJ into his lap, "like your heart is skipping a beat, time stands still.... It's complicated princesa."

She scrunched her nose, "rut daddy... Rif rou are Rin rove... They ran't rou rexplain rit?"

_**Good question...How do you explain love? Let alone to a child.** _

"love Is like when a puppy licks your face," addy jumps in to save the day, "even after you leave it home alone all day."

JJ looked questioningly, but nodded, "I think I get it."

"Or my favorite way of putting it 'we're all a little weird and life is a little weird, and when We find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours...We join up with them in mutual weirdness and call it love.'" she smiled as JJ nodded.

"Thanks mommy!"

JJ took of for a moment as Rafael turned towards you, "who said that?"

She giggled, "Dr. Suess."

He laughed and kissed you.The rest of the night went smoothly as they tucked JJ in and then they laid in bed drinking wine and eating chocolate off each other. Addy did promise to point out Mick next time Raf is at the school with them and they will definitely talk to his mom too... Well he would. He'd do anything for his little girl... And his girl.


	9. The Honorable judge Addison Barba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy has a old friend visit and Rafael isn't happy.

Addy has been best friends with Melody Allot since 3rd grade. They met doing a school project where they both procrastinated on their joint project and made it up on the spot during the class. From that day on, they were inseparable. When addy got a chance to move to New York, melody stayed behind but they talked constantly. They still talk almost daily, video chats, phone conversations, even the random package. 

The first time melody and Rafael met it wasn't bad, she made a age joke and Rafael let it go when addy laughed. She made a joke about raf being short and even his name, her long running joke.... Barbara. He hated it and addy told him to ignore it or she'll never stop. Not that raf was innocent either. He made jokes in Spanish and some well placed sarcasm. Addy had to nudge him and tell him to stop just like she did melody.

Needless to say, melody only visited on rare occasions and usually not around raf because it was torture. Addy loved them both but she loathed them when they were near each other. So when she did visit, she stayed in a hotel and came over when Rafael was working.... Like this time.

Melody was in from Ohio, a weekend visit. Rafael was at work and addy was home alone... So he thought. He decided to call his wife to calm him down some, the stress of this case was becoming to much.

"Hola cariño."

"Still with the cariño? Couldn't get a better pet name then that addy?"

_**Fucking Melody.**_ Rafael bit his lip to refrain from screaming in frustration.

"Can I please talk to my wife?" It sounded forced.

"Fine, un momento por havor."

Rafael winced at the poor attempt of Spanish, "thank you."

There was a little rustling and then he heard it click, then some talking between the two women before addy spoke.

"Hey Rafi, sorry I'm cooking. Have to put you on speaker."

"Is there anyway that you can stop long enough for us to talk a few minutes.... I really need you right now."

"Yeah of course," he heard running water then the phone clicked again, "what's wrong rafikins?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. Melody is taking over chicken watch so I can lock myself in our room and talk. What's wrong? I can hear the frustration."

He smiled,  _ **You know me to well addy,**_ "it's just this case. It's not the boy we had pinned, it was his grandfather. He drugged the girl after she slept with the grandson and now they are claiming he is senile. I already know that they are going to say he doesn't know what year it is."

"Poor Rafi, where is your stress level?"

"8."

"How much coffee have you had?"

"More then I should."

"Oh Rafi. Water for the rest of the day please. I don't need you to croak."

He sighed, "oh I love you addy."

"Love you to old man. So this is that high profile case you've been losing sleep over?"

"Yeah cariño, it's a pain." he smiled, "but just talking to you makes it better."

"Until you find out I'm a spy and you get charged with treason."

"Worth the risk," he smiled, "love you cariño."

"Love you to raffa-daffa." She chuckled, "soon my darling, we will be together."

"See ya soon."

He hung up the phone and sighed,  _ **3 hours... Just 3 more hours.**_

 

* * *

**Addison**

* * *

The day went quick. She picked up melody for a quick lunch, picked up a bottle of wine, and went home to cock a simple supper for four. JJ was picked up right after raf called, melody and JJ played in the living room as addy finished up the food. Raf walked in and sighed at the sight, turning to addy in the kitchen.

She felt his hands lace around her waist and giggled, "glad to see your still breathing."

"Well I took the waitresses orders, only water till I got home."

"Good," she tugged him closer and whispered, "play nice Rafi."

He rolled his eyes and stepped back, "it's just dinner...Right?"

"Yes, now please just go. Play with your daughter."

He walked to the living room and smiled as JJ charged him, "papa!"

"How's my Scooby dooby today?"

"Raet papa." She hugged his leg as he picked her up, "rant relody ris rere."

"I know. Why don't you help me set the table and we'll eat with Melody too."

JJ ran off to the kitchen to grab the plates, raf grabbed glasses and silverware as they set the table together. He lifted her up to set everything down and then plopped her in her chair while tickling her sides and kissing cheek. She giggled and screamed stop, everyone laughed. He ran to the kitchen to help carry the food. Honey chicken bacon wrapped, mashed garlic potatoes and homney. Everyone sat and made their plates, eating causally as not to start a fight Infront of JJ. When the food was done, jj went to play in her room and the rest sat in the living room, alcohol given out.

"So do you always drink when I you have JJ at home," melly smirked at raf.

"Do you always bum food off friends?"

Addy groaned,  _ **no...No...No....Not doing this tonight.**_ She patted raf's knee and glared at melly.

"Says the man that married a girl 15 years younger." Melly looked smug.

"Guys plea..."

"Are you even dating melody?"

"How about we focus on your constant tardiness Rafi." She spit his pet name.

"So how is that plan on having kids going, I'd like to alert child services ahead of time."

"Coming from mister drinks Infront of JJ? You call her Scooby-Doo making fun of her speech impediment."

"Guys stop..." Addy tried to speak over them.

"You think I'm a bad parent? I seen your idea of babysitting."

"At least JJ is lucky enough to look like her mother... Not your ugly ass mug."

"Stop!" Addy yelled and looked at the two shocked faces, "when did I become a judge or referee on your twos fights."

"Cariño lo sien..."

"Really that stupid pet name?" Melly turned to addy, "sorry to fight but I can't stand him. He's a prick."

_**Married 7 years and she still calls him a prick. Don't worry about me loving the man or anything melly.** _

Raf looked red, addy had to end this. "Stop. Mira (look), does my name come after the title Honorable judge? Am I wearing black and white stripes and blowing a whistle? No... So stop it now. I am not play the fucking judge to your twos bickering. So you both had shitty days, that doesn't mean you can attack eachother."

They both nodded, "sorry."

"Talk not fight... Leave your problems at the door or get the hell out. Deal?" She waited for both to nod.

Addy sat beside Raf and cuddled into him as melody talked about how everyone was doing. She threw in a few jabs at raf, going for his slight weight gain. Raf just downed the scotch and moved past it with a new glass.  _ **It's only 8pm.... God I need to stop this.**_ She glared at melly and gave a silent 'stop.'

"hey melly, it's getting a little late. How about I call you a cab and we pick this chat up at lunch tomorrow?"

"It's only 8 addy?"

"We need to put JJ down and honestly I'm worn out. Raf has work in the morning so it's just easier to go to sleep now."

"OK, fiiiiiiiiiiiine... My hotel is a couple blocks over, I'll just walk it." Melody stood and addy grabbed her arm.

"Melly please. This isn't Ohio, take the cab."

"I'll be fine. Later addy girl."

"Later milly."

Addy smiled as she walked melody out and back to kiss her husband, "so... Bed?"

"Addy... Do you want to be called something besides cariño?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Melody picks at that name... I figured you must get annoyed with it or something."

"Never," she sat down straddling his lap, "I love when you call me cariño. The roll of your tongue, smile on your face, and definitely the feeling of being loved you put in it. I don't care if you mean sweetie, honey, darling, love, or dear. I love it from your lips."

He smiled, "so the Honorable judge Addison Barba.... May we discuss a case in your chambers?"

"That sounds lovely councilor," she giggled as he picked her up in his arms as he stood, "but we do have a witness that needs put to bed first."

He kissed her neck, "I'll put her to bed, you go wait to examine my briefs?"

"Fine, but if JJ hears us or walks in... You get to explain it to the jury."

He groaned, "I'm not the loud one."

She punched his shoulder, "oh I am so holding you in contempt for that councilor. Go."

He dropped her down on her feet and kissed her while pushing her against the wall, "good, because I have been nothing but bad all night."

"Very... malfeasance all night."

He laughed, "close enough cariño... Now just," he gave a tight swat at her ass as she walked to the bedroom, "go. I'll be there soon."

"Good, cause I'd hate to keep a judge waiting." She winked at his moan before running of to wait for her Rafi calling back, "I'll give you a ten minute reprieve before your sentencing."

 


	10. No more

Today was suppose to be a family day, the three of them just doing whatever they wanted together... Then Addy's boss Satan called and ordered her in. It was almost 9:30 as she threw on the uniform, a white button up polyester dress with a red apron and red crown cap thing that looked like something maid would wear. Her hair tugged back and the ugly fake leather slip on shoes that were mandatory. She sighed and walked out to the living room and smiled.

Rafael was stretched out on the couch, one leg hanging off the other touching the opposite armrest from where he was propped up against. He was wearing only his Harvard sweatpants with the messiest you've ever seen his hair. JJ was in her blue and white polkadot nighty with her hair in two messy pig tails as she laid back against his chest. They were watching boomerang network, currently playing Looney tunes. She chuckled just loud enough they both rolled their heads to see her. JJ smiled and looked back to bugs Bunny running from the yeti that kept calling him George. 

Raf smiled as she grabbed her leather jacket and wallet, "you sure you don't want to call off and just hang with us?"

"I would love to but Satan called me."

"If you hate the job so much, why don't you quit? I make more then enough to cover us."

"Later... We'll talk later baby. OK?"  walked over and bent down to his face.

"Ok," he kissed her, "later cariño."

"Rye mommy, rave run with Satan." JJ kissed Addy's stomach as they laughed.

"Bye babygirl. See you tonight."

 Addison ran out to the car and drove to the dinner in just enough time to park across the street in the parking lot. She ran in and to the back to toss her coat and grab her pad before she walked up.

"Your late Addison."

"I still have 3 minutes Marcia, don't worry." She looked at her.

"I'm docking your pay, this is the third day you have been late."

"I wasn't at all this week!" She turned around, "last time I was late it was back in December after I fell on my ass in the street."

"Stop lying Addison and get to work." Marcy started to walk away.

Marcy left and addy bit her lip as she walked out to start her waitress duties. She took orders, placed them, brought them out, and brought them back as Marcy complained she was being to nice to the customers. She told addy not to bring the food back anymore and addy officially felt sick.

It was just past noon and all the customers had cleared out in happy with the food. Addy was just washing tables as she heard the door ding.

"Mommy!"

Before addy could walk away, JJ hugged her leg and Rafael walked up to her.

"Surprise."

"What are you two doing here?" She hugged JJ and looked at raf.

"It's a day off for us and we wanted to spend it with you. So we'll have lunch check here... Well I'll take a coffee and she'll take dessert." Raf kissed her and took the booth by the door.

Addy rolled her eyes and sent JJ over their as she went to get their order. She sliced the cake and put a small dollop of ice cream beside it. Coffee pot in other hand she placed the plate next to a bubbly JJ and filled the cup for raf. She walked the pot back and turned on a mix on the juke box in the corner. She started wiping tables and humming along as raf watched her with a smile.

"Ring mommy!"

"Mommy is working bug, she shouldn't sing."

"Reaaaaaaaaaaassssssse!"

"Fine, pick one song."

"Roy reorge."

"Boy George? How does she know.." Rafael was Interrupted by addy.

"I might have played some songs of his why I bake. Mainly from the musical."

Raf choked on his coffee, "which ones? Please tell me just petrified."

"Sorry," addy shook her head, "I loved that musical."

"Tell me she didn't watch it though..."

"Of course not... Just listened to the songs including sexual confusion." Addy walked away as raf groaned.

Addy walked to the juke box and put on karma chameleon, softly singing as she went about cleaning. The kitchen staff was singing too and everyone had a smile on their face. JJ ate her cake and raf had two cups of coffee.

Marcy came back in and the mood was killed. She snapped at addy for not having customers and over catering to her family.... In front of her family. Marcy yelled at her by the pass that was very visible from their booth. Addy looked to see a annoyed raf trying not to snap and JJ crying... JJ hated yelling in general.Addy ran to JJ and kissed her head, shushing her to a soft whimper. Marcy came over and addy was done.

"Don't walk away while I'm talking to you." Marcy growled.

Addy motioned raf to take JJ and leave, "yelling isn't talking."

"I am putting a no good waitress in her place!" Marcy pushed Addy's shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me again.... I quit." Addy slapped her hand away and threw her apron in her face.

"You can't quit when I'm firing you!"

"Watch me." Addy flipped off her formal boss and walked out the door.

Addy walked over and picked up JJ, "hey I got you. I got JJ."

She whimpered in her arms and raf kissed Addy's cheek, "about time cariño. You don't need that treatment."

"Let's just go home and have a family bed day... I don't want to do anything."

"Sounds good... I didn't want to change out of the sweats to begin with so I will gladly change back." Raf walked his girls to the car and kissed addy again, "I proud of you."

"I know... Me too." Addy kissed his cheek, "I still feel sick without a job."

"We'll fix that later... Just be happy right now."

"Reah... Ro rore Satan." JJ added as everyone laughed.

"Yeah... No more Satan. Let's go home." Addy smiled and drove everyone home.


	11. That's what I needed

The past couple weeks had been busy for all the Barba family. Rafael had a packed schedule and pulled overtime at the office regularly. Addy was out looking for another job and getting nowhere. Then there's JJ that started dance lessons after school and did double classes most nights. 

Raf was feeling guilty for missing so much and definitely missed addy. By the time he was getting home, addy was out cold and he didn't get a good night kiss, a quick snuggle, not really anything in the way of affection. In the morning he was to busy getting ready that she barely got him to eat before he left, let alone more then a brief kiss before JJ came running out and addy had to get her around. It was becoming frustrating to barely show any affection towards his wife, it made him feel sick.

Now Rafael sat in his office, finally finished with the court case that was taking over his sleep. He was doing a little paperwork and drinking his second coffee of the day with the cinnamon roll addy had packed with a little sticky note:

> _Don't forget to eat amor._
> 
> _-love addy_

rafael smiled at the note and started daydreaming. _**Her touch, her kisses, the way she straddled my lap and took control. oh god the way she debriefs me and kissed my...**_

"Barba good job on the Moore case."

Raf jumped just a little, hearing Liv walk in with fin. He went to stand and talk but realized just how hard he was and thought it was best to stay sitting down. 

"I'm just glad it's finally over. Calhoun was really dragging this one out." Fin added.

"Tell me about it," raf grumbled before sighing, "is this a friendly visit I don't have time for or another case."

"Both." Liv smiled.

He rolled his eyes and leaned forward holding his head, "what's the case?"

 "A four year old raped at school." Liv sighed, "she is in critical condition and we are thinking it was the teacher."

"Any evidence?"

"Used condom in the trash that he burned, can't get DNA off it though." Fin opened the door, "teacher's in the box."

"Thought you might like to watch the interview." Liv stood and started to walk out before turning around, "coming councilor?"

Barba bit the inside of his cheek,  _ **oh how I wish,**_ "yeah I'll be right behind you."

Rafael grabbed his things after they left and made sure he wasn't visible before leaving.  _ **Today is going to be a long day.**_

* * *

It was 5pm as Rafael packed up his work and left the office. The first time in two weeks that he was leaving on time. He was proud of himself, and his plan. He was rushing to the store as he called addy.

"Hello handsome."

"Cómo está mi hermosa esposa hoy? (How is my beautiful wife today?)"

"OK. The interviews today were flops, JJ is at dance and I am just sitting alone in a coffee shop because I hate the other dance parents."

"That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you... Not a people person."

She laughed, "oh I love you raffa-daffa."

"Love you too even though you call me those horrible names."

"You like it and you know it mister."

"True... But only from your lips."

_**I can almost see her blush now, and that perfect smile.** _

"So are you working late again?"

"Not sure yet, SVU caught a case and wanted to chat about it." He ducked Into the little market and grabbed a basket, "when do you think you'll be home?"

"Late. Probably 6:30ish." She sighed, "I really don't want to cook dinner."

"Then don't cariño, I'll grab something on the way home for everyone."

"Thanks rafikins."

"My pleasure my lady."

"Rafi?"

"Yes."

"Don't ever stop."

"Stop what?"

"Being you."

"Lo prometo cariño (I promise)."

"Bye raf."

"Bye addy."

He hung up and smiled as he picked up some groceries,  _ **Tonight will be perfect.**_

* * *

**Addison**

* * *

 That evening, addy and JJ walked in to a beautiful surprise.... a meal set on the table and a Rafael pouring the drinks.

"There's my girls," he sat down the wine and grabbed JJ as she ran over to hug him, "how was my Scooby dooby's day?"

"Reat daddy!"

"Good, ready for some food."

JJ nodded and he sat her in a chair and pushed it in, sitting down a wine glass of kol-aid. He grabbed the wine bottle and stuck it in the fridge before pulling a chair put for JJ.

"Thanks doll," she kissed him and sat down looking at the plate, "you didn't have to do all this."

"I did. I have been neglecting my family and decided to use my spare time for good today."

He sat down and she smiled, "is this...?"

"Frita Cubana... Mami's recipe." He smiled.

"You would have had to stop at the store and buy, well everything for this."

"Worth it for my girls." He took a bite.

JJ flipped the meat patty and looked at it, "rat ris Rita rubanana?"

"Frita Cubana is like a mini hamburger princesa. The meat is called chorizo and it's a type of sausage."

"Rike ror reakfast?"

"Kinda, yes." He leaned over and cut a small piece for her, "try it for daddy."

She wrinkled her nose and thought for a moment before leaning forward and taking a bite. She chewed while smiling and nodding.

"Rood papa."

JJ woofed down her plate and finished her juice as they chuckled at the eager little girl.

"Ran I ray row?"

"Yes bug, go." Addy chuckled at JJ practical flying off the chair to run to her room.

They finished their dinner and raf went to play with JJ after addy insisted she'd clean up real quick. When she finished she heard laughing and leaned in the door way to watch raf and JJ playing. JJ was struggling to get away from his arms as he tickled her and growled like a bear. 

"Father bear always win a tickle fight."

"Papa rop!" She struggled to breath through her giggles and laughing. 

Addy laughed in the doorway as raf looked up, "mommy bear want in?"

"Of course but," addy raises her arms like a bear and pushed raf back on the bed, "mommy bear always protects her cub."

Addy pinned raf as JJ jumped up on him as well, they started tickling him and kissing his face.

"You know what else bears do?"

"Rat?"

"They bear hug!" Addy smashed JJ between her and raf as everyone growled.

JJ giggled and pushed them apart, "I ran't reath!"

"Sorry baby bear but," raf sat up, "you know who else hangs out in the forests?"

"Rho?"

"Bats." He smirked, "you know what bats do?"

"Rang rupside rown."

"Yeppers," addy giggled out as raf grabbed JJ and lifted her up and dangled her by her feet over the bed.

"I'm rot a rat papa!" She squeeled, "rut re to!"

"OK," raf dropped her so she bounced on the bed, "what do you want to be?"

"A rolf."

"A wolf," addy sat on her knees and leaned into her hands, "wolves howl."

Addy howled and got the other two howling with her. Raf started laughing and covered their mouths.

"Hush pups," raf whispered, "we'll wake the neighbors."

Everyone chuckled as addy leaned forward, "you want to know my second favorite animal since you picked my first favorite?"

"Rat ris Rit?"

 "A gorilla!" 

Addy leaned back on the ball of her feet and bounced a little banging on her chest.she started a short huff to sound like a gorilla and moved on her feet and hands to JJ and started picking through her hair like she's looking for bugs. Every other pick she made it look like she was eating a bug and made more noise. JJ giggled and tried to run to raf.

"Mommy rop!"

JJ grabbed his legs and he smiled, "well I like the Hawks."

Raf lifted JJ up and 'flew' her through the air. After a minute he dropped her in the bed and pulled out some pjs. Addy helped her change and they kissed her goodnight. They read her a few Dr. Suess books and turned out the lights and watched her drift off.

Raf walked addy, hand in hand, to their bedroom and kissed her against the door frame. He kept kissing her neck while she giggled.

"Rafi stop. At least get in the door before you start that." She pushed him back and tugged the door closed behind her.

"Well I can't help it if I missed you." He went back to kissing her neck as he lead her backwards to the bed.

She giggled as his hand gripped her hips and held her to him as she threw her arms around his neck.

"You know wolves tend to be aggressive lovers, male showing dominance by biting the female."

"Did you know that wolves," Rafael pushed her back on the bed crawled ontop of her, kissing her neck between words, "wolves aren't always monogamous..."

"If you're trying to say you have a girlfriend on the side, I think Liv wouldn't mind joining the pack."

He nipped her neck a little hard, "that's not very nice."

 "Sorry papi." She whimpered.

"I was going to say we aren't really wolves... We're to committed... And I don't pee on the furniture." 

Addy giggled, "but you do bite alot and growl quite a bit."

"Oh that does it."

Things escalated quickly and the two wore themselves out. The rest of the night went smoothly in there soft slumber. The whole Barba wolf pack slept peacefully.


	12. I don't dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter and I wanted to apologize because it just got away from me. Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to comment too!

JJ took dance, she loved dancing... Unlike her papa. Rafael wasn't a dancer and when he did, he preferred the salsa because that's all he knew. If addy and raf actually had a wedding and didn't elope, he said he wouldn't of danced... Not with witnesses. Now don't take it wrong, he did have a first dance with her in the hotel room, he has on several occasions danced with addy and a few with JJ, but never with witnesses. So when JJ brought home the flier for a father daughter dance at her dance school, Rafael made a excuse and pissed of addy by refusing to talk about it.

The next day he was at work and ignoring texts from his darling wife. He sat in the squad room working on a case and told Carmen to not tell addy when she called... Cause he knew she would and she did. He sat at the table and leaned forward just enough that when she texted again, it vibrated against the table.

"Do you need to get that?" Liv looked at him.

"No it's not important." Raf turned his phone to full silent and left it on the table.

"You didn't even look at it." Carisi mumbled.

"It's not important." 

"Trouble in paradise?" Amanda looked up.

"It's not important." Raf sighed.

"Leave him alone, focus on the case." Liv directed, "carisi and fin go interview the Vic. Amanda why don't you talk to the witness in the box."

The team dispersed and Liv leaned on the table looking at Rafael. He sighed knowing he was screwed now.

"I'm guessing Addison calling."

"Yeah."

"Fighting?"

"Technically yeah."

"What did you do?"

"Why do you assume it was me?" He made eye contact on that.

"Because she is still trying to call you... Which unless your heartless and are refusing her apology means you screwed up."

Raf flipped the phone screen down, "I didn't do anything."

"What happened?" Liv pushed a coffee cup towards him.

He took a sip and leaned back, "JJ has this father daughter dance at her dance school and I said I couldn't make it."

"Why?"

"Because I can't dance. I don't want to take her and have her get embarrassed by me much less embarrass or hurt myself." He frowned at the coffee and sat it down.

"Did you ever think that maybe JJ doesn't care?" Liv stood up, "she just wants to spend the night with her dad and show him off."

Raf put on a forced smile, "OK fine I'll call."

"Your welcome," she called as she left to join Rollins.

Rafael looked at his phone and skimmed the 12 texts from addy, he needed to call. He scrolled through and stopped on her name, a deep breath as he pressed send.

"About damn time Rafael."

"I'm sorry addy, I was busy."

"Your a bad lier when you feel guilty Rafael."

"I know... I also know your mad."

"Try pissed."

"You know I don't dance."

"Rafael this isn't about you! It's about your daughter."

"Addy..."

"She doesn't care about the dancing! She just wants to show off her hero papa that she brags about all the time."

"She does?" Raf sighed, "really?"

"Yes Rafael!"

"Cariño please stop that."

"Stop what? Calling you by your name?"

"Yes." He sighed, "I know your mad but..."

"I'm pissed Rafael Eduardo Barba! Your daughter has been mooping all day because her daddy can't make it to the father daughter dance!"

"Cariño I'll go. Just please stop with my name.... I want to hear one of those stupid nicknames."

"I thought you hated those names?" She quipped.

"But you love them and I love hearing you say them." He bit his lip, "please?"

"OK Raffalupagus, take your daughter to that stupid dance please."

"OK cariño, love you addy."

"Love you too Rafi."

He hung up and sighed. _ **I can't dance but I'll suffer through this... Because saying no again is only going to make my girls hate me more right now.**_ He packed his things and finished work so he could go home and tell JJ the good news. 

* * *

For the rest of that week, raf recruited addy to help him loosen up. She tried to reach him things beside salsa, and a few tips for a slow father daughter dance. He practiced nightly after JJ went to sleep, he wanted this to be perfect.

* * *

It was the day of the dance, Rafael sat in the squad room working and watching the clock. It was a hour before the dance and he decided to do his minor change while they talked through this case. 

He unrolled his sleeves and unfolded the collar to switch the tie, "what do we have on this Abrams?"

He removed the tie he had been wearing and slipped on a rosey colored tie that JJ picked out for him as Amanda spoke, "no evidence linking him to the crime but he does have a history of assault."

"What the history?" Rafael asked as he folded the collar back down and slipped on the vest.

He buttoned it up looking to carisi who piped in, "domestic with the wife, assault at a bar, and he slapped his kid in public."

"Slapped his kid in public?" 

"He left a clear hand print bruise on the boys cheek." Liv added and watched Rafael tug on his suit jacket, smoothing it out.

"Wouldn't that be at least a strike? His file didn't show any felonies." Rafael switched pocket squares to a matching pinkish red.

"Wife wouldn't charge, assault was dropped, and his child abuse was lowered to a misdemeanor." Fin broke first, "what's with the costume change councilor?"

"The dance I take it." Liv smiled.

"JJ has a father daughter dance that I have to take her too." Raf stood and buttoned the top button of the jacket, "addy is dropping her off anytime now."

"I didn't know you could dance councillor," carisi smirked.

"I can't really, never a fan but addy made it clear I can't say no." He sighed and packed his briefcase, "everything is ready."

There was a pink rose beside his briefcase now in a little clear plastic box, carisi smiled, "is that a corsage?"

"JJ over heard some of the other girls talking about getting them, so I thought she'd like it.... Wouldn't be left out."

There was a soft silence, everyone was trying not to mention how cute it was. He double checked the suit, his crisp clean black suit still good after working all day, pink pinstriped shirt, the vest framing the upper part of the rosey tie well, and the pocket square was a perfect match. He fixes his hair and was about to make a comment about them staring at him when he heard her little voice.

"Daddy?" It was quiet and soft, not his usually squeal and tackle.

He turned around and felt his heart stop, JJ looked angelic. Her dress was a pristine bright white with a little Tull under the skirt, White lace half sleeves, and a dull rosey pink band around her waist (that matched his tie) finished in a big bow on her back. She had on her pink rose petal ballet dress shoes he bought for special occasions. But the part that stole his breath was her hair, soft twisted over the shoulder braid with little jewelled rosettes woven in, and a small bang swept to the side.  _ **She looks like her mother.... Minus the pink** **.** **she looked just like addy only with green eyes and addy hates pink**_. 

"Yes, ángel?"

"Rar rou ready?" She asked batting her eyelashes before giving her shy smile.

 "Almost princesa, your just missing one thing."

He knelt down with the corsages and slipped it on her wrist. He adjusted it and kissed her hand.

"There... Perfecto. Mi angelito perfecto (my perfect little angel.)."

He heard some soft awes and caught his wife tearing up by the door. He stood up and took JJ's hand.

"You ready my Scooby dooby?"

"Reah papa." JJ waved goodbye to the squad which he was pretty sure took a few quick photos when he wasn't paying attention, "rye reverybody." 

Everyone said bye and watch as the barba's left, a few comments about how adorable JJ looked and a few photos were exchanged as well between the squad once they were out of sight. They walked outside and addy gave raf the keys. She kissed jj's head and then raf, wish them a fun night. Raf waited till she got in a cab before leaving for the dance.

* * *

The ballroom at the dance school was remarkable, way bigger then he expected. Decorated in white, black, silver, and gold. It was full of fathers and daughters in all different colored dresses. Luckily JJ was happy just being there and didn't mind sitting to the side drinking punch and eating cookies. 

"Papa?"

"Yes princesa?"

"Ranks ror roming."

"No thank you for convincing me to go."

She smiled and leaned against his side as she looked at him curiously, "rhy ridn't rou rant ro rome?"

"Well Scooby, dad isn't a dancer." He turned his head to look at her, "I'm not good at dancing."

"Rave rou ried rasses," she huffed, "ried c...Cl...Cl..Classes?"

He kissed her forehead, "no, dad doesn't really have enough time if he wants to see his girls everyday."

"Rut rif I reach rou?"

Raf sighed, "never thought of that... Maybe later at home."

She nodded, "rok."

JJ started talking about her classes and school, she got so happy. Raf tried not to laugh, she was so cute when she got worked up. She even started rolling her R's just a little bit and raf face almost hurt from smiling.

That's when things went south. Raf caught a few girls laughing, and heard a dad make a comment about JJ. JJ heard it too. She clammed up and went all shy again. He was pissed, his little girl just went from happy to a shy little girl that refused to speak.... He had to fix this.

"Princesa, why don't you teach me to dance."

She looked up and shook her head.

"Por favor princesa."

She wasn't budging.

"Please, I want my little girl to teach me.... And this is the perfect time. A dance." He sighed and dropped down into a squat Infront of her, "do it for me."

She huffed but nodded, her hand taking his and pulling him to the floor. The song had just switched, JJ smiled. 

  _They say I'm a rapper, and I say no_

 _They say what you doing tryna do some zydeco_  
_I just let the music come from my soul_  
_So all of my people can stay on the floor_  
_They got a brand new dance, you gotta move your muscle_  
_Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid Shuffle_  
_It don't matter if you're young or you're old_  
_We gone show you how it go._

JJ smiled at her dad looking uncomfortable, "Rey rell rou rat ro ro.. rat t..to do."

He nodded, "your the teacher."

She smiled and stepped beside him and tugged his hand as a silent reminder to why he was doing this.  
  
_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_  
_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_  
_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

Raf watched his daughter dance effortlessly to the music, clearly remembering the dance well. He followed along and after a couple times he got it down enough.

 _Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah woah woah woah woah woah yeah yeah)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on)_

Raf loosened up and started to enjoy it as his daughter smiled and laughed. She was happy again and that's all that mattered as he mindlessly went with the music, surprised at how easy it was to keep in time with everyone on the dance floor.

 _To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_  
_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_  
_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_  
_(let me see you do)_

* * *

  **J** **J**

* * *

 JJ laughed at her papa dancing with her, she loved seeing him like this. Usually only mommy did things like this with her... Papa almost danced better then mommy did when he loosened up. 

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

  _Now you see what I'm talking about_

 _I represent for the dirty south_  
_Where we known for swinging out_  
_I'm gone show you what I'm talking about_

Things were great and then one girl went the wrong way and bumped JJ. She fell down and the girl laughed and said 'watch where your going Scooby-Doofus.' Raf seen red, he dropped to help JJ up as she bit back tears.

 _Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid, shuffle the cupid cupid shuffle)_

Raf looked at the laughing girls, "where's your father?"

"Not embarrassing me." She smirked.

 _ **She looks older then JJ, definitely bitchier.**_ He bit his lip and reminded himself of where they were.

"I want to talk to him, go get him."

"Your not my boss." She scuffed.

"No but I am the one that will arrest you for assault, get your father." He partly growled as he got JJ to her feet.

JJ was almost in tears, she hid her face and he patted her back as he heard footsteps.

"Don't talk to my daughter that way." 

Rafael turned to see a six foot something man with a tight suit, his muscle almost showing through as he walked over to them, "she yours?"

"Yeah why?"

"No wonder she's un matón." Raf spit.

"What did you just call her?"

Rafael didn't even flinch as he stood up and came to the man's shoulder, "matón. Entender? (Bully. Understand?)"

 _Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (the cupid shuffle, the cupid cupid shuffle)_

"apologize." He barked.

"Her first." Raf shot back.

"Whatcha ya think she did?"

"I know she knocked my daughter over and called her Scooby-Doofus."

The man chuckled, "like she doesn't hear that stuff all the time? It's called a speech therapist get one and teach her how to talk right."

Raf was turning red, "it's called common decency, learn it... O eres un neandertal como te ves? (Or are you a Neanderthal as you look?)"

The man looked like he was going to snap raf in half, "talk fucking English your in America you fucking immigrant."

"You shouldn't talk like that around kids."

Rafael gave his signature smirk serving to piss the man off more as the man threw the punch raf barely dodged. Suddenly childhood memories of all the fights he was in hit him,  _ **where is eddy when I need him? He was the one that fought I just mouthed off... I still mouth off.**_ Raf dodged the punch but couldn't move from where he stood, JJ was a foot behind him and he couldn't leave her in the open. He didn't have time to think further before the second hit nailed his eye and nose.

Raf started to fall backwards but caught himself,  _ **Can't fall back on JJ.... Definitely Can't show weakness.**_ He straightened back up and wiped his face. His hand coming back feeling sticky and he knew it would be red.  _ **Bloody nose damnit.**_  Before the other father could hit him again, a few teachers and fathers pushed him back and one ran to help raf with the nose. She gave him a napkin and guided him to a chair.

"Are you OK sir?"

"Just peachy." Raf muttered.

He felt a small hand on his knee before he caught JJ climbing up on the seat next to him, "rour reeding papa."

"I'm OK.... We should just go." He stood up and pinched his nose, "thank you for your help."

"No problem, JJ is one of my best students and doesn't deserve that treatment."

"Ranks RS. Rayner." JJ smiled weakly before taking her dad's hand and walking out.

They got to the car and he found Addy's stash of napkins that he called 'ridiculous'. He stuffed one up his nose and looked at JJ in the seat almost in tears.

"Want papa to sing the song?"

"Ro... Rust ro rome." She sighed and bit her lip before looking out the window.

The drive home was fairly quick. They walked to the apartment door and he unlocked it. They stepped in to see addy watching tv.

"Home a little early aren't w..." Her eyes open wide as she seen raf, "dios mio, what happened?"

"A misunderstanding." Raf scuffed and plopped down on the couch before removing the cheap napkin and using soft tissues to sooth his nose.

Addy walked to the fridge and grabbed frozen peas, handed them to raf. They watched JJ drag her feet to her room and not look up once, they knew she was hiding her tears. 

Addy sighed, "un minuto por favor papi. (One minute please)"

He nodded and watch addy walk down the hallway to jj's room.

* * *

**Addison**

* * *

Addy knocked on JJ's door before opening it to see her daughter crying and tugging at the dress.

"Rupid ress!"

She tugged on the sleeve and ripped it slightly, which only made the tears fall faster. Addy ran over and unzipped it and helped slid it off.she wrapped JJ in a hug and tried to calm her tears.

"Shhh. I got you JJ. I got you."

JJ just fell apart, her face dripping wet, sniffling and scrunching her nose as she threw her arms around addy.

"What happened bug?"

"Daddy.... Rig ran, re h...h...hit da.." she couldn't keep talking, just repeated 'rooby-roofus' over and over.

"Your not a Scooby-Doofus, don't talk like that." Addy squeezed her, "never talk like that. You are a bright, beautiful girl that is unique in the best way."

"Mommy..... Ring rhe Rong." She sniffled and addy kissed her head before pulling her into her lap as she sat on the bed.

 _Hate the way you look at me_  
_Like you can tell so much about my life,My life_  
_Assassinate so carelessly_  
_So assured how sweet you twist the knife_  
_Don't you know I'm just a lot like you_  
_I need all the Godly things that you do_  
_When you're alone, at night, do you run and hide?_  
_Are you strong, inside, are you full of pride?_  
_Or just petrified_  
_Hate the way you look at me_  
_But I can see the terror in your eyes_  
_Your eyes_  
_You pull the trigger_  
_Your smile is sweet_  
_But I don't care if we never meet_  
_That's fine_  
_It's alright_  
_Don't you know I'm just a lot like you_  
_I need all the Godly things that you do_  
_When you're alone, at night, do you run and hide?_  
_Are you strong, inside, are you full of pride?_  
_Or just petrified_  
_When you're alone, at night, do you run and hide?_  
_Are you strong, inside, are you full of pride?_  
_Or just petrified_  
_Take a look at your life_  
_Take a look in my eyes_  
_Take a look at your life_  
_Take a look in my eyes_  
_Take a look at your life_  
_Are you petrified..._  
  
JJ had calmed down and looked up at addy as she spoke, "do you want to talk now bug?"

She shook her head no, "ran I rust reep?"

Addy nodded, "yeah, jammies then I'll tuck you in."

JJ changed into her pj's then hopped in bed. Addy kissed her goodnight and turned off the lights before returning to her side to sing her a lullaby. Once JJ closed her eyes, addy returned to raf on the couch and helped ice his eye and nose. She mentioned it would definitely bruise and he groaned something about jokes at work. Then he explained what happened.... Addy knew who it was from the girl and dad's description, she wasn't going to let it go.

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

 The next day Rafael heard the jokes and comments about his face. His nose was fine, completely normal, but his eye was a pretty shade of blue and purple with a tinge of yellow and black. He didn't have court that day luckily, but when he got home he couldn't help but feel proud. 

Addy was sitting on the couch icing her knuckles as he walked in, "you OK cariño?"

"Oh I'm doing amazingly well."

"Where's JJ?" He tossed his jacket and briefcase to the chair and loosened his tie.

"Practicing in her play room."

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing fine," addy smiled, "nothing to traumatizing."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He sat down and pointed to the knuckle on ice.

She pulled the ice away for him to see and he quickly took it in His hand, "dios mio! What happened?"

"Remember that dick from the dance that punched you after his bratty daughter picked on JJ?" He nodded so she continued, "he looks worse then you."

"Cariño, how bad?"

"His nose is a little crooked and definitely some broken cartridge... And he won't be walking strait for a while."

"You shouldn't of." He kissed her knuckles before putting the ice back on it, "knowing you, you definitely could get charged with assault."

"I had to... He pissed off momma bear when he touched my papa bear, and we won't even get started on what was said about baby bear for him to deserve the family jewels adjustment." Addy looked at raf, "he wouldn't press charges after a 5' 5" women kicked his ass."

"I love you cariño," he kissed her, "thank you for defending my honor."

"Pleasures all mine," she giggled as he kissed her neck, "you may have law on your side but I grew up in a small town full of farm fields where we settle our issues with talks and fights. I rarely lost fights."

He laughed against her collar bone, "How do you make it sound worse then the bronx?"

"I'm talented, now can I finish my show?" She kissed his hair, "it just got to the good part."

Raf curled up against addy, his head resting against her chest. Her hand stroking through his hair as he rubbed her bruised knuckles. They exchanged a soft I love you and he sighed as he stood up.

"Where ya going?"

"I owe justice a dance," he walked towards the hallway, "we didn't even finish the cupid shuffle, let alone got to slow dance."

* * *

Rafael walked down to the play room and knocked on the door.

"Rome rin."

He stepped in and smiled at his daughter, "princesa, I owe you something."

"Rut papa?" She looked confused as she looked at him in her little Tull skirted dress from ballet class.

He pulled out his phone and tapped the YouTube app, searching for a certain song as he plugged it into the stereo speakers. "You never got your dance."

"Rit's rok papa."

"No I insist." He found it and smiled as the soft melody started to play, "Justice Jay Barba, may I have this dance?"

She smiled so big he swore it hurt, "res."

 _You can't fool me, I saw you when you came out_  
_You got your momma's taste but you got my mouth_  
_And you will always have a part of me_  
_Nobody else is ever going to see_  
_Gracie girl_

Raf took JJ's hand and started to dance with her, "do you know why I picked this song?"

"Rhy papa?"

"This was the song your mom and her dad dances too.... Because grace is her middle name."  
  
_With your cards to your chest walking on your toes_  
_What you got in the box only Gracie knows_  
_And I would never try to make you be_  
_Anything you didn't really want to be_  
_Gracie girl_

Raf got JJ to stand on his toes so he could do all the work, "yup, she always wanted to dance to this song with her dad."

"Rike re rar?"

"Uh-huh."  
  
_Life flies by in seconds_  
_You're not a baby Gracie, you're my friend_  
_You'll be a lady soon but until then_  
_You gotta do what I say_

He tugged her up and held her on his hip as he swayed softly.

  
_You nodded off in my arms watching TV_  
_I won't move you an inch even thought my arm's asleep_  
  
_One day you're gonna want to go_  
_I hope we taught you everything you need to know_  
_Gracie girl_

Raf sat her down and she hugged his waist as tight as she could as he smiled down at her.

  
_And there will always be a part of me_  
_Nobody else is ever gonna see but you and me_  
_My little girl_  
_My Gracie girl_

he pushed her back just a little so she could squat down and hug her, "are we good?"

"Res papa," she kissed his cheek, "i ras rever rad rat rou."

"Good, cause I don't know what I'd do if you were." He chuckled, "my old heart couldn't take it."

"Rove rou papa."

"Love you too princesa."

They heard a sniffle and turned to see addy had her phone up recording the whole thing. He rolled his eyes and kissed jj's head before telling her to continue playing. He walked over to addy and took her phone, putting it to the side to record both of their faces as he kissed her.

"I love you Addison Grace Barba, especially when you assault people for me."

"I love you to Rafael... Because your the only one that can get me out of jail."

He stopped the recording and and held addy as they watched JJ play, "hey addy?"

"Yes raf."

"Have you ever thought of having another?"

She smiled, "every single day... Want to try?"

"Only if we start right now," he smirked and tugged her by her waist out of the room and shut the door so JJ wouldn't hear what they were about to do in their room.


	13. Job woes need to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of fluff and humor with the barba's going to the zoo.

Addy sat on the couch pouring though job openings, not one for her. She didn't have a college degree and wasn't particularly talented in normal things. Waitressing was a automatic no out of a promise to raf, so was most jobs like cashier, retail worker, and city worker. He knew they weren't for her and she had to agree, not to mention she tried most of them before too. Anytime she had a job like that it would beat her down. Long hours, random hours, on call work, and bosses that treated her like crap. She needed something different.

"Hey cariño," raf walked over with his mug of coffee and sat down beside her, "how's the job search?"

"Nothing yet," she frowned.

"You'll find something," he kissed her cheek, "you always do."

She smiled and handed him the paper she had been looking through and leaned into his side. He put the coffee arm around her and opened the paper to read with the other. They enjoyed the quiet, peaceful silence and closeness.... Then JJ woke up. They heard the little patter of feet and seen their girl running towards them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Rit's roday!"

JJ tackled them on the couch and raf lifted the mug up high so no one got burned. Addy chuckled and tugged JJ down beside her so raf could put the mug down.

"We know bug. Are you excited?" Addy asked.

"Reah!" JJ was vibrating, "rhen re reave?"

"It doesn't open till 10 princesa, let's eat breakfast then we'll get dressed." Raf kissed his eager girl on the forehead before she slipped off the couch and ran for the kitchen.

"Rereal!"

"No darling, we're having actually food. We have time." Raf added and JJ huffed.

"She looks so cute when she pouts," raf looked at addy, "why did she have to get that from you?"

"God works in mysterious ways." Addy smiled, "you start it and I'll go help JJ change so she doesn't loose her mind."

"Deal," he laughed at JJ running back to her room, "when did she start drinking coffee?"

"She didn't.... She inherited it because it in your blood. Your damn coffee blood."

Raf broke down laughing as addy followed JJ,  ** _God I love those girls._** Rafael went to the kitchen and started the French toast and bacon while he prepped the eggs. He slowly drank the coffee as he went, because he accidentally made a whole pot and addy didn't care for coffee.

 He was putting everything on plates as they came back out. Addy looked at the bacon and raised her brow.

"That's a lot of bacon."

"And?" He looked up.

"You eat that and you'll have a heart attack."

"We'll be walking enough today, I think I'll be fine." 

"Not if you can't make it out the door," she teased and went to the fridge to grab the milk.

He swatted her ass as she turned around, "I can't die yet, i still need to support jj."

"JJ? What about me?" She poured the glasses for her and JJ.

"You'll be the reason I die," he made a plate for jj.

"Carbón (asshole)" addy muttered.

"Language," raf swatted her ass again as he kissed her cheek, "we need to start a swear jar just for you around JJ."

"Like you'd be any better," she teased.

Raf rolled his eyes and addy told JJ to cover her ears and not repeat anything she might here before turning back to raf, "Eres un gilipollas (your an ass)"

"Soy tu gilipollas (I'm your ass)"

"Why do I even love you?" She said as a joke.

Raf faked hurt and put his hand over his heart letting out a small gasp, "I'm charming, clever, cute, brilliant and down right sexy.... Plus I fill out a suit nicely."

"Nicely is a understatement. Have you seen your ass in the creamy tan suit? I even have a picture on my phone of that one."

"You have a picture of my ass on your phone?" He looked confused, "why?"

"Because your ass is mine," she giggled and he kissed her before motioning for JJ to put her hands down.

"Eat up, or we'll be late for the zoo." Raf smiled as JJ started almost vibrating.

JJ started talking a mile a minute about what she wanted to see in the zoo. The list just kept coming and they almost thought JJ was eating everything whole at this rate. When they finished the sent her to grab a book and read or something. 

They walked back to their room and changed. Raf pulled out jeans, one of his under shirts, a plaid shirt, and slipped on running shoes. He didn't style his hair just brushed it back with his fingers for it to look mostly tame. Addy pulled out skinny jeans, a loose hand top and a under tank top due to the open shoulders, and slipped on her converse. She brushed her hair and straightened it, before raf hugged her from behind.

"JJ looks cute today."

"She always looks cute."

"True, but I was trying to say you do a good job of dressing her."

They walked out and addy whistled, JJ came running. JJ had on a pair of jeans, a red and black stripped shirt with animal from sesame street on the front, and her hair in high pigtails. She had on her converse that look like Nemo and she was bouncing along with her music note hoodie tied around her waist.

"Ret's ro!" JJ tugged the door open and they followed behind her.

They walked to the car and raf strapped JJ in while addy got in and locked her phone in place on the dash holder. She hit the zoo playlist. Now with everyone buckled in, she pulls out and starts the music. Animals by maroon 5 came on and addy tapped the record button on her phones front camera. The girls started singing along right away.

 _Baby I’m preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down, eat you alive_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals_  
_Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals_  
  
_Baby I'm_

Addy smiled as JJ stopped and pointed at her in the driving seat.  
  
_So what you trying to do to me_  
_It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_  
_But we get along when I'm inside you_  
_You're like a drug that's killing me_  
_I cut you out entirely_  
_But I get so high when I'm inside you_  
  
_Yeah you can start over_  
_You can run free_  
_You can find other fish in the sea_  
_You can pretend it’s meant to be_  
_But you can’t stay away from me_  
_I can still hear you making that sound_  
_Taking me down, oh, under the ground_  
_You can pretend it was me below_

JJ started almost shouting the words as they even got raf to sing along.

 _Baby I’m preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down, eat you alive_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals_  
_Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals_  
_Baby I'm_

Addy and JJ stopped but raf didn't.  
  
_So if I run, it's not enough_  
_You're still in my head, forever stuck_  
_But you can do, wha you wanna do_  
_I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up_  
_But don't deny the animal_  
_That comes alive when I'm inside you_  
  
_Yeah you can start over_  
_You can run free_  
_You can find other fish in the sea_  
_You can pretend it’s meant to be_  
_But you can’t stay away from me_  
_I can still hear you making that sound_  
_Taking me down, oh, under the ground_  
_You can pretend it was me below_

Raf noticed they stopped as the chorus came around, his face was red as addy and JJ joined back in.  
  
_Baby I’m preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down, eat you alive_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals_  
_Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals_  
_Baby I'm_  
  
_Don’t tell no lie_  
_You can’t deny_  
_The beast inside_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_No girl don't lie_  
_You can't deny_  
_The beast inside_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals_

JJ does the howl perfectly as they barely stop from laughing.  
  
_Baby I’m preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down, eat you alive_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals_  
_Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals_  
_Baby I'm_  
  
_Don’t tell no lie_  
_You can’t deny_  
_The beast inside_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_No girl don't lie_  
_You can't deny_  
_The beast inside_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

The song switches over to another animal theme song and JJ just kept singing along. Raf shook his head and noticed she stopped the video on her phone. Addy pulled into the parking area and everyone hopped out. Luckily it was 74 degrees in February and beautifully sunny for their visit.

JJ lead the way, running from one area to the next. She had addy and raf read the boards so she could learn more about the animals. Addy took pictures of JJ constantly, a few of raf and a couple of her. After a few hours, they found a place to eat.

* * *

**Addison**

* * *

"you know, next time we are visiting grandma and grandpa in Ohio, we'll stop by the Columbus zoo that I grew up with." Addy wiped off JJ's face.

"Rhat rit rike?"

"It is my favorite zoo. They have hundreds of animals separated by country. they have statues of animals everywhere. A gorgeous aquarium and they more recently put in a polar bear veiwing area. You'll be in heaven JJ." Addy kissed her head, "they even have special kid sessions where you can pet animals and learn more about them.... And if it's warm enough, they have a water park built with the park."

"Ran re papa!" JJ turned to raf and he chuckled.

"Of course... But I have to come along." Addy gave him a look, so he finished, "I'm not missing JJ face when she sees that zoo."

JJ smiled, "rave rou reen rit?"

"Uh-huh," he smiled, "your mommy insisted we go there on my first visit to Ohio. I loved it."

"Reen ran re ro?"

"We are going to visit in may bug." Addy smiled when she pouted.

"Rhy rot rooner?"

"Because we have work bug. Mommy and daddy can't just go on vacation without planning." She smiled weakly.

"Rut rou ron't rork?" JJ looked confused as addy dropped her head.

_**How do you explain this to a kid? God JJ, why do you always ask the hard questions.** _

Raf jumped to help, "mommy is looking for another job, which is practically a job itself."

JJ shrugged, "ran I ret ra rallon?"

"Sure princesa," raf handed her a few dollars and watched her run a short distance to a balloon stand.

He turned back to addy as she watched JJ, "she isn't wrong though."

"Don't be like that add."

"Raf I can't find a job... I'm going stir crazy from not working and our 4 year old just snarked back without realizing it... I mean she doesn't know that she did but seriously, that hurt a little."

"You'll find something." He took her hand.

"When?" She looked at him, "I can't just play house wife and leave all the financial on you. On top of bills, we have JJ's schooling and dance. Groceries, clothes, and I know you make enough and I shouldn't worry but... I don't want you to start the late hours again and JJ asking why papa works so much."

"We'll be fine cariño," he kissed her forehead, "I have us covered and you will find something... Just have faith."

She nodded and smiled as JJ ran back over with a balloon sword, "rook, I'm ra rirate!"

Raf held up his plastic knife, "on guard."

The two did a little fake sword fight before he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her in to kiss her head as she struggled to get away. Addy looked around at the bystanders laughing and smiling at the sight. She noticed JJ took the sword and "stabbed" raf as he pretended to fall back on the bench.  _ **you know... You could blog? Everyone loves watching videos of JJ and raf playing or photos of you three wasting time. But you have to get raf on your side...**_

"Addy," raf snapped his fingers and snapped her from her thoughts, "earth to mommy. Come in mommy."

"Mommy, ret's ro... Re raven't reen rhe rion ret." JJ tugged Addy's arm.

Raf kissed addy as she got up before poking her with the sword, "yeah, we can't forget the lions."

Addy smiled and took raf's hand as JJ ran ahead. Raf noticed she was still somewhere else.

"Cariño," she didn't respond, "addy."

Still nothing, so he squeezed her hand and tried one last time, "Gracie girl."

"Hmmm?" She looked at him before shouting at JJ to slow down.

"Daydreaming are we?"

"Why would I dream when I have e everything I want right here... And running to far ahead of us," she sighed, "jj stop now!"

JJ stopped and turned towards them, addy shook her head, "you have to keep close bug, to many people for you to be running g off like that."

JJ gave a little 'rorry' before staying closer. Raf sighed and bumped addy.

"Penny for your thought?"

"It's nothing Rafi, don't worry about it."

"I always worry when you say don't worry." He tucked his free hand in his front pants pocket, "you know that add."

"We'll talk tonight after JJ goes to bed, OK?" She kissed his cheek, "I wanted to talk about it anyways."

"Deal," raf made her seal it with a kiss as they made it to the lion enclosure.

There was a zoo keeper talking about the lions. She was telling them about eating habits, their agility, and communicating through rawrs. Then asked the 15 little kids to rawr. Suddenly there was 20 bystanders recording the kids rawring and the lion rawring back, addy of course being one. Then as they walked towards the little shop to buy JJ a stuff animal and addy one too, she stopped by the penguin exhibit and tugged raf to stop. 

"Oh they are about to start the penguin show! Can we please?" Addy started her little bounce and jig thing she did when she got excited and had to talk raf into it.

"JJ! Wanna see the penguins again?" Raf smiled when JJ came running back big eyes like addy was.

"Really!" 

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

 

He chuckled and walked them in to the little seating area to watch the show. JJ ran to sit on the floor in the front with the other kids as addy and raf sat in the third row. The show started and the penguins were jumping out of the water for fish and skidding on the fake ice platform. The zookeeper talked about penguins and was having them do little tricks. After 10 minutes they asked for some assistants. JJ was bouncing in her spot and was called up. The. Addy handed raf her phone and said record this, as she stood bouncing up and down like JJ had been. Addy was called and then a third young boy was called as well.

"OK assistants, what are your names?"

"Rustice ray rarba."

"JJ," addy added for her, "she goes by JJ."

"OK JJ," the lady smiled and moved on, "and your?"

"Addison Barba, call me addy."

The lady smiled, "obviously mother and daughter right?"

They both nodded and she motions to the last boy, "and you young man?"

"Jonas Williams."

"OK well everybody give them a round of applause." everyone clapped then she continued, "today, these three are going to hold the stink fish in here and feed the penguins."

She held up the fish bucket and gave each one a fish, "now hold them over the water and on the count of 3, whistle."

They nodded and waited, "1... 2....3!"

They whistles and a few penguins jumped out to grab the fish from their hands.

 _ **I love those girls... They keep me young.**_ raf watched them giggle and repeat the action. Then came the big finally, the zoo keeper asked addy to step forward.

"Now you have the honor of doing the final trick. But to get them ready for it I have to ask, what sound does a penguin make?"

Everyone shrugged as addy gave a little giggled squeal that came close to a penguin noise. She even waddled a little and had everyone laughing.

"I think that was convincing enough, I see Peter looked anyways." She motions to the penguin that hopped up on the platform. "Well I like dancing with them. So if I can teach you a little something, then you can say you danced with penguins."

They nodded, "put your feet together."

Everyone did as she said.

"Now straightened your arms to the side a little ways from your body like so," the lady have the appearance of a A shape.

Everyone followed.

"Good. Now just wiggle and waddle a little."

Everyone did so and the crowd laughed. Raf was hitting his lip as he recorded it.

"Good, now you know how to dance... But do you know what penguins dance to?"

Everyone shrugged and the lady smiled, "Coldplay, artic monkey, snow patrol and they love the penguins."

Everyone chuckled then she finished, "but they always dance to ice ice baby by vanilla ice!"

Ice ice baby started playing as they danced with the penguins. After a few minutes, they were released to their seats and the crowd walked back out to the other animals as others took pictures. Raf stretched his arms open wide and laughed when JJ tackled him.

"Papa! Papa! I reed rhe renguins!"

"I seen." He kissed her head.

"Papi! Papi!" Addy ran over and tackled raf like JJ did, "I danced with the penguins!"

He bit back the laugh as people looked over smiling and laughing, "yes girls I seen."

"Can I get a stuffed penguin now?" Addy batted her eyelashes as JJ hugged raf's leg adding, "me too!"

"I guess," he broke down laughing, "let's go get them."

JJ squealed and skipped off ahead as addy kissed raf before walking out. Raf slipped his hand in one of Addy's back Jean pockets, as she wrapped hers around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. They followed JJ to the shop and smiled as she looked through everything. Addy picked up a penguin and smiled as raf kissed her forehead.

"Does my cariño want a penguin?"

"I do... For mom. She'll die when she hears what we did and see the video." She giggled, "mom loves penguins and never got to do that."

"OK, a penguin for mom. What does JJ want?"

"Reverything."

They chuckled, "one princesa."

She pouts and addy shook her head, "nope. One bug."

She sighed and picked up a wolf pup and ran to the register. Raf paid and they carried them back to the car and drove home. They got home and ordered a pizza as JJ ran off to play. Raf turned to addy on the couch and decided they should talk now.

"So.... What was distracting you before"

"Honestly, I was thinking about the job search." Addy sighed and rested her head in his lap.

He stroked her hair, "cariño I told you not to worry."

"No not that," she rolled to look up at him, "I had a idea."

"Oh?" He raised his brow as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, I just don't know if you'll like it."

"Honey I can support us just fine, you don't need to strip for extra cash." 

She started humming Roxanne and raf laughed. She sat up and turned towards him.

"No, I was thinking about blogging." She locked eyes with him, "my life as a blog."

"How is that a job?"

"I found a sight that pays based on viewers and followers... I already uploaded a few videos to test it."

"You what?" His hand tightened on the arm rest.

"Just two videos. One of me car karaoke and the other of me and JJ singing animals while we cooked."

"You put JJ in a video? Addy you didn't even consult me on this." He looked pissed.

"Stop right there mister. Don't judge until you look at it."

She opened the blog on her phone and let him watch the videos and read the comments. He was surprised by what he read, good comments, lots of followers, and the blog was only 2 days old. He handed the phone back and sighed.  _ **Maybe it won't be bad... I mean if she isn't getting hateful comments and she is careful about the videos, it would be fine. She even put it was about her life and family... Does that mean she would put me on it?**_ Questions started swarming his head, could this actually work out after all the trouble they had before? The looks and pity... The comments... Maybe this could work despite those?

"Raffa-daffa?"

"OK."

"What?"

"OK, you can try it out." He watched her face light up before adding, "but if it goes sour, you end it. Entender? (Understand?)"

"Deal!" She kissed him and sat straddling his lap, "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She kissed his face and neck as he chuckled, "I get it I was over dramatic before, just stop will you."

She pulled back and smirked, "OK... Only because you admitted it."

He pulled you in to rest forehead to forehead, "so miss blogger, what's the next post about?"

"I was stuck between us singing animals in the car today or you and addy at lunch."

"What if I don't want to be part of it?" He teased.

"Then I will find video of me and JJ right after we got done as assistants to the zoo keeper... You know when she says papa and I say papi and we tackle you."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would," addy smiled and raf quickly grabbed her waist and pushed her into the couch as he tickled her. His leg pinning hers down so she couldn't escape.

"Stop it Eduardo! Stop it." She screamed through the the laughter and giggles, "Eduardo!"

He pinned her hands above her head and kissed her passionately, "what did I tell you about using my middle name?"

"To not to," she blushed.

"What happens when you do it on purpose?" His smirk becoming devilish.

"I get punished." She moaned just a little during the sentence.

Before this could continue, the door bell buzzed and raf tossed a blanket over her head as he ran to the door to get the pizza. She pushed the blanket off and stole the pizza from the delivery boys hands before Rafi could take it. He scuffed, and made a comment about her paying if she is going to take the whole thing. He rolled his eyes and turned to the kid.

"How much?"

"15.68"

"Here's 30, keep the change." Raf handed him the cash and was about to shut the door when the boy spoke.

"Is that your girlfriend? Cause she's hot."

Raf smirked, "that's my wife."

He shut the door and went back to their bedroom where he found addy and JJ laughing on the bed and the open box on the bed.

"Rump Ron papa!" JJ laughed and patted the bed.

"God I love my girls." He said and jumped on the bed, taking a slice and eating with them.


	14. Family bed day

It has been two weeks since addy started blogging, a handful of videos later and she gets sent a hefty check. She was a top blogger on the sight and gaining followers every minute. Her best video, her, raf and JJ doing their little zoo lunch. But she has a few others, like her and JJ singing and dancing to old time rock and roll... Strait out of risky business, glasses, button up shirts, and boxers. They did a cooking show one, where she assisted JJ in making spaghetti, how ever JJ didn't know what went in spaghetti so several wierd ingredients later... Addy skipped trying it and decided to pass it on to raf when he got home. Needless to say, raf gagged and wasn't happy it was recorded.

Addy had no problem coming up with ideas for videos, JJ was a perfect assistant for most of them. One video was JJ teaching addy how to dance and addy spent the 10 minute video trying to figure out what song she picked. She was pleasantly surprised that it was truly scrumptious from Chitty Chitty bang bang and they ended up watching Chitty Chitty bang bang and singing along. When raf walked in he just shook his head and gave them a kiss before joining them.

The blog was doing great and she was making good money from it, she was also getting recognized from it to her surprise. She was on the street one day and had to sign a autograph, she was so excited she immediately called raf. He wasn't sure about the blog still, but he let her do it.... Cause he loved her and didn't want to play a villain until he had too.

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

It was Rafael's first day off in a while, to his surprise addy had nothing planned. She left it all to him to decide on what to do today, so he said a family bed day... with one rule, no filming. Addy agreed and Raf laid on his back above the covers, addy laid her head on his chest and let her feet dangling off the side as JJ jumped on, right on raf. 

"Ro rhat rar re roing ro ro roday?" She paused, "t...T. To d..do roday?"

Raf pulled her down and kissed her forehead, "papa says family bed day. Sound good?"

"Res!" She jumped a little and put pressure on raf's abdomen, to which he grunted in pain.

"Easy their tiger, don't hurt papa." Addy tugged JJ down onto the bed, "I can't fix him if he breaks and I don't want to go through the hassle of getting a new one."

Raf covered Addy's mouth, "you wouldn't replace me."

Addy started licking raf's hand to which he didn't move, so she bit lightly and he pulled his hand away, "owww, you bit me."

"I'm a biter." Addy giggled and JJ bounced on Addy's stomach.

"Mommy, rou raid riting Ras rad."

"Yeah mommy, you said biting was bad." Raf smirked.

"Only if you aren't married to the person, see me and daddy are married so we can bite. Each other."

Raf laughed as addy slapped him lightly without looking at him, gently hitting his forehead.

JJ giggled and tipped her head, "ro re rand m..mick ran rite?"

Raf stopped laughing and shot up in bed wide eyed, "what?!"

Addy caught herself before she went face first in raf's lap, mouthing a curse word before sitting up. JJ looked confused at her Papa's reaction.

"Did you just say you and Mick were married?" Raf started to go into lawyer mode.

Addy pushed him back, "stop it. Rafi don't."

JJ shrugged, "re rot rarried Ron ra ray ground rast reek."

Raf looked at addy, "I knew this would happen. I knew this whole 'dating' thing was a bad idea."

She huffed, "raf no. Bad. Stop." 

"I'm not a dog and I'm going to call his mom right now." Raf went to stand and addy pushed him back down and pinned him.

"No. You need to chill... We can talk later about this when JJ is asleep."

"This isn't normal for a four year old addy," he whispered.

"You weren't a normal four year old to know... And that was what 40 years ago anyways."

He glared and she sighed, "sorry raf... Just we'll talk later OK?"

He nodded, "so... What should we do in bed today."

"Rame!"

"JJ says game," raf looked at addy, " I second the motion."

"I have a game in mind," addy smiled, "lean back."

* * *

**Addison**

* * *

Raf leaned back and addy laid her head on his stomach and stretched out straight the opposite way. She had JJ lay her down on her stomach. Addy explained the game 

"So basically, you give a fake laugh like so..." She gave a ha, "... And the person resting their head on your belly, can't laugh."

"That doesn't sound hard?" Raf added.

"You can't laugh either mister, especially when we do."

"Fine," he smiled, "let's do this."

They started the game, addy did the fake laugh and JJ started giggling. Raf cracked and laughed as addy pointed towards his face.

"Ha told you it wasn't easy."

"I can't help it," he laughed, "she's so cute when she giggles."

Every broke down laughing and addy rolled over and screamed, "dog pile!"

Addy and JJ jumped on raf before he could think about moving. He was pinned beneath his girls, laughing as they squashed him. Raf grabbed JJ and pulled her up to start tickling her as addy grabbed JJ's feet.

"Ro! Ro! Rop!" JJ screamed as they pinned her down.

"Stop what princesa?" 

"Rop!"

"Stop this?" Raf tickled her side.

"Res!"

"But it's so fun," raf pulled her up his chest and watched addy drop her feet as she flailed.

"Rommy relp!"

"OK," she pushes JJ shirt up to expose her belly and then raspberried her tummy.

JJ squealed and fought, "rop! Rop rit! Roooooooop!"

Addy stopped and just broke down laughing as JJ pounced on her, raf sitting up as they fall off the bed.

"Are you OK?" He got up and lifted JJ up on the bed as she nodded.

"What about you cariño?" He help addy up as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah.... Maybe we shouldn't tackle people on the bed."

"Sounds fair," raf looked at the time, "maybe we should order food."

"Sure, I say.... Mexican." Addy looked at JJ, "want a quesadilla?"

"Res!" She bounced, "rurros roo?"

"Churros too," addy looked at raf, "get the phone old man."

He rolled his eyes and went to get the phone, he went through the take out drawer and found the Mexican place. He called and ordered their usual. Chicken quesadilla, two orders steak and chicken fajita with extra shells, one chip and queso cheese dip, and a large order of churros. He walked back to the bedroom and tossed JJ over his shoulder as addy followed out to the dinning room. He dropped JJ in a chair and addy went to pour drinks. She poured a cup of milk for JJ and watched as raf walked up behind her, hugging her waist.

"So... What's next for family bed day?" She chuckled as he kissed her neck.

"Well what I had planned definitely can't be done till jj is asleep."

She nudged his gut lightly, "Cómo puedes lidiar con eso todo el día y todavía pensar con la otra cabeza?(how can you deal with that all day and still think with the other head?)"

"Porque mi cabeza juega con un participante complaciente.(Because my head plays with a willing participant)" he emphasized with a little thrust.

"JJ is at the table, Rafi." She warned.

"Speak fast enough Spanish and she won't know what your saying."

She turned around and punched his arm, "bad. No. Go sit."

He laughed and walked over to sit across from JJ, "so JJ, your married now?"

"Rafi!" Addy warned.

"I'm just asking," he smiled at jj, "tell papa about it."

"Rell, re raid ri rove rou rand reld rands." Addy was smiling in the kitchen as JJ talked, "re raid re rould ret rarried rhen rand re rood rat rhe rop rof ra ride rand re rissed refore re rod down."

"You what?" Raf knitted his brows.

"Rissed... K...K.... Kissed."

Raf looked like he was about to pass out, "you kissed him. How did you kiss him?"

"Rafi!" Addy warned.

"I'm just curious," he defended.

"This isn't a case."

"How are you so sure? You never let her finished."

"Rafikins, don't make this bad."

Raf walked back over to the kitchen, talking quieter, "she is kissing boys at 4."

"So?"

"Addy..."

"No, no, no... It is inocent. This isn't a case for SVU don't try to make it one."

"I never said I would."

"Rafi let this go, it's nothing. Nothing bad happened."

"She kissed a boy, how is that not bad?"

"Dios mio (dear god), fine." Addy called over JJ, "hey bug, can you show daddy how you kissed Mick when you got married?"

Raf looked confused but turned towards JJ just a little as JJ climbed up on the bar stool to closer reach his hieght. She kissed his cheek and smiled before reaching for his hand.

"Re k..K..Kissed rike rhat."

Raf blushed a little as addy leaned over, "yeah they kissed like that."

"That's sweet princesa," he bit his lip, knowing he over reacted.

He picked JJ up, "well you know how you never kiss any boys besides daddy right."

"Row?"

"Like this, " he gave her a soft peck on the lips, "daddy is the only boy you kiss like that."

"Rok papa."

He turned towards addy and whispered, "I'm still calling Mick's mother."

Addy laughed as he carried JJ back to her seat and took his own across from her as they played a language skills game. Addy finished pouring a scotch and a tea for herself before walking them to the table. JJ sipped her milk and sat it down with a milk mustache. Raf smiled and took her glass to sip, giving himself one.

"Papa rhat's ry rilk!"

"Are you sure?"

JJ giggled, "rou rot ra rustache."

"A rustache?"

"A rustache!" She pointed to her upper lip, "rere!"

"What is this rustache you speak of?" 

"A rustache right rer..." She pulled her finger back to find milk on her finger.

She hop down from the chair and ran to the coffee table a few feet away. Grabbing two tissues, she wiped her face the ran to raf and motioned him to lean down. When he did, she wiped the milk mustache off and kissed his cheek before running over to sit again.

"Thanks princesa."

"Relcome daddy." She smiled.

Addy burst into laughter and they turned to see she recorded the whole thing.

"Not cool cariño," he reached for the phone and she pulled it away.

Raf made a quick decision and jumped for it knocking addy in the chair backwards and him on top off her. He grabbed the phone and stopped the recording. A message appeared that said posted and he groaned.

"You posted it live."

"Yup," she kissed his hand as she took her phone from it, "score one for mommy."

He helped her up and sat the chair up, "this is getting out of hand addy, I could file charges against you for illegal filming without permission."

She rolled her eyes, "do it, I have a great lawyer."

He kissed her and then the doorbell buzzed. Addy smirked and JJ took off running as raf tried to tug addy back, failing horribly. Addy opened the door and took a bag as JJ grabbed the other and raf walked up.

"Ranks papa." JJ hug his waist with one hand.

"Thanks papi." Addy kissed his cheek and ran off behind JJ.

"If you keep stealing the food I'll make you pay." He called back and turned towards the delivery boy as he grabbed his wallet from the end table by the door, "what do I owe you?"

It was silent so he looked up to see the kid leaning to his right a little, raf turned to see what he was looking at. Addy had on her sleep shorts yet that stopped just a inch under her ass and fit just a little loose but still gave a good idea of what was there. Raf looked at the boy and cleared his throat. The kid jumped and looked at the clearly angry raf.

"Lo siento, 34.59."

"Here's 35, and stop staring before I punch you." Raf turned and used his heel to kick the door shut on the kids face.

Raf put his arm around Addy's waist, "stop answering the door with so little clothing."

"I'm covered, I mean this shirt is like three sizes to big."

"I meant the shorts," he pinched her tush, "the kid was staring."

"Jealous?" She smirked and JJ giggled, "papa's realous!"

"I am not jealous!"

"You so are." Addy poked his chest and took her seat after sitting JJ's new milk glass down.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not jealous!" He tossed the plastic sliverware packet from the bag at her and hit her on the nose.

Raf and JJ broke down laughing and addy tossed it back hitting his shoulder, "I swear your worse then JJ."

He looked at JJ as she giggled, "I don't think that's hard to do, JJ's a perfect angel."

JJ blushed and looked all sweet as addy rolled her eyes, "what a ham."

Everyone chuckled and went about eating.by the time they got done it was 3pm, they decided to go back to the bed. JJ jumped head first and summersaulted into the pillows. Addy jumped on raf's back and knocked them both down on the bed. She kissed his cheek and rolled him over with a soft sorry. He groaned but quickly pulled her down for a kiss.

"You'll pay for that later."

"Promento? (promise)"

He pushed her up the bed, "Behave cariño, we don't have need a doctor's visit today."

"Oh come on, it's Sunday that mean Betsy is working." Addy jested.

"Retsy!" JJ smiled. 

"Can we please not get injured and go to the emergency room?"

"Fine, your no fun." Addy kissed him as he climbed up the bed and pinned her down.

He started tickling her and JJ helped him do it. She kicked and screamed for mercy. JJ stopped and pushed raf back.

He pouted, "come on, I don't think she's learned her lesson."

"Ro papa." She held her hand up giving the signature Barba snark look.

"She gets that from you," he looked at addy.

"Nope that is all you." She chuckled and pulled JJ into a hug, "she is gonna be a ADA like her papa and help the people how need her."

"Reah, rust rike papa!"

Raf smiled and kissed jj's head and tugged her into a hug, "no, you'll be a judge. The Honorable judge justice barba.... The greatest judge that ever lived."

This had addy crying and raf tugged her into the hug too, "I love you Scooby."

"I love you bug "

"Rove rou roo, mommy rand daddy." She pulled back, "ri'm ronna re rust rike rou rhen ri row rup."

Raf teared up on that one and JJ kissed his nose, "rust rike papa."

 "Oh... Right in the feels." Addy sniffled and everyone chuckled as raf wiped his tears away.

"OK... So what to do?" Raf looked at the girls.

"Movie in bed?" Addy shrugged, "movie marathon in our jammies with milkshakes and popcorn."

"Res!" JJ bounced as raf hugged her close to him, "ret's ratch risney rovies."

"Sure princesa, help me get the popcorn and shakes." JJ nodded and followed raf out as addy brought up the movies selection on the TV and picked her favorite to start.

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

Raf and JJ popped a bag of pop corn and started on the shakes.

"What should we make?"

"Rocolate!"

"Chocolate ice cream or vanilla and chocolate syrup?"

"Rocolate rice ream."

"OK scoop it in JJ," raf watched her scoop it into the blender and he poured in milk, "OK lid."

JJ put the lid on the blender and raf watched her smile, "one...Two..."

"Ree!"

Raf hit the button and JJ cheered as the blender mixed up their shakes. He stopped the blender and she sat out three cups and held a spoon.

"Raste rester."

"OK, taste tester... How'd we do?"

JJ tasted it and smiled, "reat!"

"Good, now let's see what your mommy picked to watch."

Raf poured the three shakes, JJ put on lids and straws, and they carried them back with the bowl full of popcorn. They hopped into the bed raf first addy leaning into his with JJ just between them holding the bowl of popcorn as they were all tucked under the blanket. Addy pressed play and they watched Mulan. Throughout the movie, they would sing bits and raf would laugh as both addy and JJ jumped at the suspenseful parts. By the end of the movies raf has started throwing popcorn at addy how tried catching them in her mouth, mostly failing as JJ joined in. They sat the cups on the nightstand off to the side and moves the bowl to the side since JJ bumped it and it spilt all over the bed. Raf got second pick and he choose lion king. It got to the best part in the beginning and raf held JJ up like Simba was, much to her enjoyment.

 It was about 7pm, when the movies were over and JJ asked for one more. They agreed to just one more, JJ picking her favorite one.. lilo and stitch. Addy and JJ singing all the songs and addy doing her stitch impression that was perfect. It was close to 9pm, when they sent her to bed. They tucked JJ in and sang her a little lullaby. 

The two retired to their room and laid down. Addy laid down and slipped out of her jammies while raf was in the restroom. Raf returned and slipped into the bed pulling addy against him to discover her surprise.

"Your not wearing any clothes."

"I know," she chuckled.

"Why?" He kissed her neck, "why aren't you wearin clothes?"

"Because you owe me a punishment." She leaned back, "you promised."

Raf chuckled, "i think I can do that. I mean you did record after I told you not too."

Addy leaned back and smiled before he added, "we'll talk about JJ being married tomorrow... After I call his mom."

Addy broke into laughter as Raf rolled her on top of him and the family bed day ended with a good romp in bed for mommy and daddy.


	15. A bump in the road

Rafael had a lot on his plate... work, JJ's recitals, parent teacher conference/class meeting at JJ's school, and addy insisted he have a night off for them (date night). He had his week schedule packed tight, with only a little free time for a small lunch and a half hour before bed. He was stretched thin this week and it barely even started. 

He sat at his desk, pushing through paperwork so he could make it to the class meeting thing at 5, addy and JJ would be meeting him there. He just made his time and raced downstairs to the waiting Uber, a short 10 minute break to relax before he has to be dad Barba not lawyer Barba. His phone buzzed, a reminder text from addy.

 

> Addy
> 
> Raffy Taffy, hope your on your way... Only 10 minutes till we start the class meetings.
> 
> Raf
> 
> on my way, be there soon.

He smiled at his phone as the text app went down, a picture off JJ sitting on Addy's lap while she played guitar at her parents. He could almost here them singing carry on my wayward son while they sat around the bon fire. His head jerks up as the driver said they were there and raf tipped him in cash. He grabbed his briefcase and walked to the car he knew addy parked on a side street. He unlocked the car and put the briefcase away before walking into the school. He found the classroom quickly and seen his wife and daughter talking to a boy and a lady, as he got closer he seen it was Mick and his mom.

Addy excused herself and walked to raf, "how was work amor?"

 "Busy but I'm here on time," he gave addy a quick peck, "how was your day?"

"Interesting... I need to talk to you after we're done OK?"

"Of course," he looked around, "where can I sit?"

"Rere papa," JJ pointed to her little chair and raf sighed.

"I think papa would break that chair bug," addy chuckled, "let me grab a folding chair from the wall for you two."

"Us two?" Raf turned towards addy.

"Yeah you two," she smiled, "I'm not missing a chance to sit in JJ's chair."

Raf chuckled and gave addy a kiss before sitting down with JJ on his lap. Addy sat in JJ's chair right Infront of them and leaned back to use them as a pillow. The meeting started and went fairly quick. The same questions that are always asked, a explaintion as to what they are doing as work right now, then they were released to look at art work in the hallway and check out a few of the other rooms and other teachers. The teacher asked for a few parents to stay close for chats and a few parents requested chats. Addy and raf were requested so they had JJ show them their art until she ran over to see Mick again.

"JJ don't run off!" Addy called as raf rolled his eyes.

"You know where she's going."

"She thinks she's in love." Addy defended.

"She's four, the only person she should love is us and cartoon characters." Raf looked at a giggling addy.

"Rafi behave." She swatted his arm as they walked over to Mick's mom.

They made small chat until the teacher asked for them. They walked in and dove right in. She wasn't sure if JJ should stay in a normal classroom when she affected by bullying so badly. She wanted JJ permanently moved to Mrs. Rhodes class until she had better control of her speech impediment. Raf declined and addy said she would rather JJ try in a normal class. The teacher gave up and agreed to it. They then went to Mrs. Rhodes and she gave a update on her speech. JJ stutters through when she tries to force the correct sound so it's harder for her to take her time talking like that. She has decided on focusing on expanding vocabulary in hopes that she can better dictate the sound and lessen the struggling. Brain issues aren't simple fixes, it will take a long time before she might be able to partially speak normal. They already knew that and thanked her for helping.

Raf and addy picked up JJ from Mick's mom, thanking her for stating to watch JJ why they talked to the teachers. Next they ran off to a small diner around the corner and ate a late supper. When they got home addy took JJ for her bath and then got her some jammies. Raf came in once JJ was tucked in and read the bedtime story before they kissed her good night and turned out the lights. They moved to the living g room where rafi got a night cap after addy insisted she wasn't thirsty. He took a sip and sat beside her on the couch as his arm ran along the back.

She eyed him for a moment, her sweet husband was still in his suit... Well partially. His shirt was unbutton about half way, his belt was some where on the floor guessing by the fact he kept the suspenders on but undid the front button on the pants, and his sleeves were rolled up. She just smiled,  _ **why the hell couldn't he just change into PJs or sweats? Why does he have to keep his damn suit on, it's distracting.**_

"So add," he looked at her with a smile, "what did we need to talk about?"

She just kept staring at his slight tummy, thinking about his complaining when he had to have them let out during the pregnancy with JJ... And how cute he was when she would rub his belly as a thank you for him taking care of her while pregnant.

"Addy? Hey you in there cariño."

"Yeah sorry, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Uh... Waybe later," she took a deep breath, "maybe later."

Raf did a very soft chuckle as addy blushed, "so your nervous... Good news or bad news?"

"Depends, what do you think of Mick now that you got to know him some?"

"He seems fine." Raf shrugged, "but most killers seem normal and fine to so..."

She slapped his shoulder playfully, "stop that."

"I'm joking... He seems nice. Not horrible," he took a sip, "still don't like JJ dating though."

"I love you," she sighed, "I love you."

"Love you to cariño."

"I love you, I love yo..."

"Why are you...?"

"I love you..."

"What are you doing?"

"Reminding myself why I put up with you being over protective." She joked and he kissed her.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah," she smiled and stood, "but hey... Want some dessert?"

"Sure." He shook his head as she walked to the kitchen.

 Addy pulled a small bowl and smiled as she walked it back to the couch and handed it to raf. He took it without looking and said thanks, then his brows knitted when he looked down at it.

"What is this?"

"Poppyseeds."

"Why do i have poppyseeds?"

"Because I got papi's seed and a littl..."

His face lit up before she finished, he obviously got what she was about to say. He kissed her letting the bottom fall on the floor as he pushed her back on the couch, rubbing her belly as he broke the kiss.

"Your pregnant," it came out in soft sweet whisper as she nodded at him, "when did you find out?"

"I took three test today after getting morning sickness the past couple days. I scheduled the appointment for next week to be sure and hopefully get a time frame."

"We're... We ar... A baby. We actually are having a second baby?" His face reminded her of JJ's at the zoo, "I thought that..."

She interrupted, "I know but, it isn't impossible. He said highly unlikely that I would get pregnant again."

"A baby... I... Tenemos que decirle a mami ya tus padres y ... ¡Dios mío, estamos teniendo otro bebé! (We have to tell Mommy and your parents and ... Oh my God, we're having another baby!)"

"Shhhhhhh," addy shoved his shoulder, "raffy-doo don't wake Scooby too"

"Does JJ..?"

"No. I thought you should know before her."

He kissed her again and again and again. She turned her head and giggled as he continued to kiss her cheek, neck, chin, ear, anywhere he could. 

"Raffy bear, I'm already pregnant... You don't have to keep trying."

"I love you," he was almost at the point of tears he was so happy, "I can't believe we finally... We had been trying for so long."

"I know."

"I almost lost hope," he rested his forehead to hers, "I thought the doctor was right. We'd never get a second baby... That we couldn't conceive and have the little boy I know you wanted so badly. I..I...I.."

She kissed him to shut him up, only breaking once his lips stopped moving, "Rafi... Your talking to fast, chill."

"I love you addy."

"Love you too Rafi "

"Hey addy?"

"Yeah."

He smirked, "I'm going to be a daddy."

She laughed and gave him a heart stopping kiss. He sat up and emptied his drink as she gave him a look.

"I thought we were just going to hang out on the couch?"

"Well cariño," he pulled her up and lead her to the bedroom, "that was before. Now I just want to kiss your bump and tell him or her all about their amazing mommy."

"God I love you."

The two stayed up till midnight, talking to the baby.

* * *

The next day raf and addy told JJ at breakfast. They sat down with her and ate a small breakfast, and then they broke the news about her being a big sister. She was jumping up and down happy, she even kissed Addy's stomach. Raf kissed them goodbye and left for work, he knew addy was going to video chat her mom to tell them a little after noon and he had called his mom and asked her to lunch so he could tell her in person. Nothing was going to ruin his good mood.

Raf was way to bubbly when he got to work, a smile etched into his face. Carmen was surprised and raf told her the good news. He went to court and put on a poker face before just for it to break when he was done. Nothing could ruin this for him, not even being called to SVU by Liv. He walked in with his smile, obviously happier then they ever seen him.

"Councilor, you look happy, big smile and everything." carisi smiled.

"It's creepy," fin added and everyone laughed.

"I can't help it, I'm happy."

"What got into you?" Liv asked.

"Addys pregnant," he smiled, "I'm going to be a dad again."

The squad started with the congratulations and carisi hugged him. Raf pushed him away after a minute,  _ **happy or not, it's carisi.**_ Then came lunch with Lucia, he broke the news and his Mami hugged him so tightly he thought he would stop breathing. The rest of his day was passing quickly, leaving a little earlier then planned and running to jj's dance recital. 

 He arrived and found addy sitting in the car still in the parking lot.  _ **How did I know she wouldn't just be waiting inside.**_ He knocked on the door, addy jumped and opened it.

"Hey beautiful, shouldn't you be inside?"

"And deal with those crazy ass dance parents alone, your insane."

She pulled him into a kiss, "so handsome stranger, care to accompany little old me in."

"I'd love to." 

They walked in and took their seats, about midway on the isle, ready for JJ to preform and them to leave. The show started and they were pleasantly surprised at how well JJ did compared to the rest of the students. They knew she was a good student but she looked professional compared to the other kids. Raf was so happy he barely caught the people behind them saying she was 'not all there in the head' and a few choice names. Addy looked pissed and raf kissed her, whispering sweet things to calm her from the clear rage she was in. The show ended and they stood up and addy turned around.

"Hey excuse me, next time you talk about someone else's kid... Make sure their parents aren't right in front of you." 

"Oh sorry, how was I to know you had the retarded girl." The dad spat back.

Raf quickly grabbed Addy's hand, if he knew anything about addy it was that much like her dad... When you mistreated her family she wouldn't let it go. 

"My daughter isn't retarded thank you very much, she is smart then yours."

"Sure she is."

Raf was finding it harder to stop her, then he remembered she was pregnant and didn't need to get into a fight. 

"Cariño let's go, we don't need to hear this."

"No I think we do, I think he needs some choice words to."

"Add no, JJ wanted to see us backstage remember. Let's go." He tugged her hand and she followed him.

"Raf come on I wasn't going to hit him."

"No you were, he wasn't going to stop with the names and you would've hit him."

"St. Rafael Barba, always stopping his wife from doing stupid things." Addy kissed his cheek as JJ came running from behind the curtain.

JJ tugged their hands and dragged them backstage to show them the dance photos and her little award she got. A small dance trophy that she was bouncing up and down holding. Her teacher came over and explained they did a award ceremony today and JJ won the top prize. She then asked if they ever thought of putting JJ in more classes or on a competition team. They said they'd think about it and left for home. 

The three got home and celebrated JJ's trophy. Three bowls of ice cream and a few pieces of cake later, JJ sugar rush was peaking and she was close to passing out. They gave it a few minutes and she was out cold on raf's arm. He chuckled and picked her up, carrying her to the room. He tucked her in and came back to his wife, who cuddled up to him.

"You know what I miss about my childhood?"

"What cariño."

"Teleporting." Raf chuckled as she explained, "you know when you fell asleep and you wake up in your bed but don't remember falling asleep their... I mean of course when you got older you figured out it was your parents because they got tires of lifting you and carrying you but still, i miss teleporting."

"Tell you what, fall asleep before me on the couch and I'll make sure you teleport."

They kissed and turned the TV on, raf trying hard to beat addy and stay awake longer. After a few hours, he won the fight and carried a sleeping addy to bed and cuddled up to her.

"Good night cariño," he rubbed her belly, "Buenas noches, pequeña (good night, little one)."


	16. I need a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next 4 chapters are going to be about the barba's on vacation and a little family history on Addy's side.

Rafael wanted to surprise addy. After she told him the good news, he wanted to do something huge for her. He thought about a vacation but that would be hard to swing so quickly, a party wouldn't be much, he needed better...What about a family visit. He did a little work on his lunch, got everything set up for a four-day weekend and made a few deals with co-workers to get it cleared. With everything set up,  he went home to surprise the girls.

Raf walked in and seen addy and JJ reading to her  bump. JJ laid with her head on Addy's none existent bump and kissed it every so often. Raf couldn't help but smile, addy turned and chuckled.

"There's papa!" She motioned him over to kiss him, "how was work?"

"Work was work. How is my cariño and our niño?"

"He is moving like crazy right now, dios mio Tuve suerte con jj, no podía decir si era movimiento tan temprano (I was lucky with JJ, I couldn't tell if she was moving so Early.)"

"He?" Raf rubbed her belly, "you suddenly can predict gender?"

"Just a feeling, besides JJ agrees.... You know children are often better at guessing gender." She purred under his attention.

"So my girls are predicting a boy?"

"Boys... I think it's twins." She smiled at Raf, "I don't know if it's mother's Intuition or just the fact I feel bigger then last time at 9 weeks but, I think it's twins."

"Good thing we have a appointment first thing tomorrow." He lifted JJ up and into his arms so addy could sit up.

"Rat rappens rat rhe rappointment papa?"

Raf sat down with JJ on his lap, "well, they put this sticky clear stuff on mommy's belly and this wand thing. They rub it around on her belly and like magic, it shows the inside of her belly and we can see the baby or babies."

"Rabies," JJ corrected.

"You two are so sure of yourselves, aren't you?"

Addy chuckled and kissed his cheek, "you try carrying a baby and not be."

Raf helped JJ to get her homework, words that start with r. Raf helped her think of words and make a small collage for the word, royalty. Addy went to the kitchen and cooked a simple spaghetti and meatballs dinner. Afterwards, JJ practiced in her playroom and raf and addy cuddled up while he worked. That night when they tucked JJ into sleep, raf spilled the beans.

 "So girls, I figured we could all use a break... What about seeing grandma grandpa in Ohio."

JJ lit up, "really?!"

"Rafi you didn't!" Addy hugged him, "you have it all planned?"

"Hotel, flight, rentals.... All booked. Next weekend we leave for four days in Ohio with your side of the family."

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She kissed his cheeks till they were red.

"Okay stop, addy stop I love you." He chuckled and stole a kiss before they put JJ to sleep and went to bed them self.

* * *

The next morning JJ went to School while raf and addy went to the doctors for a secondary check up. As last predicted she was at about 9 weeks, and was bigger then expected for the time frame. The doctor talked them through the ultrasound and tipped the screen to show them.

"Mr. And Mrs. Barba.... Congratulations it's twins!"

Addy gave a 'i told you so' face and raf rolled his eyes. 

"Are you sure it's twins? Last time you told us it was a miracle we conceived." Raf questioned.

"It isn't a shadow. After the accident with the first pregnancy, I didn't see it being possible but... You two did it. Congratulations."

"Is there anything we should be concerned with?" 

"Rafi." Addy warned.

"Well there is a chance of complications due to several factors... The incident, his age... I would recommend testing for any possible conditions but.... It isn't without risk." The doctor sat down as addy sat up.

"What risks?" She spoke softly taking raf's hand after wiping off the gel.

"Miscarriage. The test involves inserting a needle through your stomach to your sac and extracting amniotic fluid to test. This procedure is called Amniocentesis or AFT and would be performed at 16 weeks. Another option is Chorionic villus sampling or CVS and it would be performed around now. If it were to turn up any possible signs of a issue we would do more testing." The doctor sighed, "I have a few things here about it. Just look it over and if you two think you should, I can set it up."

They left the doctor's office and he took her home before running to work. After his half day today, they would be on their way to Ohio on a much needed vacation. 

* * *

Raf arrived home to find the bags packed and his girls singing 'girls just wanna have fun' in the kitchen as they are cookies. He changed into comfortable casual clothes and they headed for the airport. JJ was excited about flying again and addy wasn't as much, she kept tucking under raf's arm and kissing his cheek. He would hum alittle and whisper everything would be fine. By the time they were boarded, Rafael was back to thinking about what the doctor said and then a side thought blocked it as addy turned to him and frowned, her phone out.

"My family wants to throw a baby shower for us this weekend."

_**I thought this wouldn't be stressful.** _

* * *

_**Addy's family background** _

* * *

****Addy has a decent sized family, she was the youngest of 9 grandchildren split between 4 kids and her two grandparents. But her family was a mess. No one talked to each other except to start fights or snoop around where they weren't needed. Everyone had opinions and no one likes being told to but out. Then came her favorite part, everyone had their own thoughts about her being married to a older man. It wasn't hard to start trouble in her family, all you had to do was ask a simple question, how's addy doing.

It all started before addy was born, but the big crescendo was when she decided to try living in New York and brought a boy home for Thanksgiving. Her parents knew of their age difference and didn't mind because she was happy, her aunt's and cousins however weren't so sure. But the part that started this issue the most was that grandpa liked Rafael, and when the two eloped, her grandparents gave them a great gift of a weekend stay in Florida. Her grandparents weren't big spenders, not really had a lot of money, but her grandpa have a fairly big gift by spending a few hundred on a hotel for them for a weekend. 

Rafael had already planned on taking her to Miami for their honeymoon and the hotel was on the beach nearby so they could walk if they wanted, so they accepted. Two years later after Addy's grandpa died, they flew in and planned on cheering up her grandma with the big news, they were expecting. The rest of the family hated it, and made several obscene comments about the age difference and them having kids. This was enough for addy to push them out of her life mostly, only keeping in contact with her immediate family. 

She talked to her mom weekly if not several times a week, called her dad for hours long chats once a month and special occasions, and often checked on how her grandma was doing. They tried to visit three times a year at least but it never really was easy with Rafael's job. Not to mention Everytime they did visit they heard all about the drama with the family and things that were said, mainly about them not being around from the rest of the family. Addy even once made the comment she 'wished she had a family like rafs so she didn't have all this shit to deal with'.

When addy heard they wanted to throw a small baby shower for them, she was scared. Dealing with her family was hard, putting raf and jj with her and she was very defensive. She wouldn't let anyone bad mouth them. Sadly, that was where her family often went when she didn't react to the insults directed at her.

 _ **This vacation just got stressful,**_  Rafael thought, _**Dios** **mio... Why can't we just have one easy visit?**_


	17. Swear on it?

The flight went quick, they landed early and had their luggage and was walking out to get their rental car. It was about 9pm as raf climbed in the driver's seat to drive them from Columbus to Marion ohio. JJ was buckled in the back clutching her stich stuffed animal as she dozed. Addy was buckled in after giving up and letting raf drive so they could get to the hotel before midnight. It was a little over an hour drive and she just wanted to cuddle up with raf and sleep. She texted her mom to say they landed and that she'd give them a heads up tomorrow before they stop by.

The car was roomy, satellite radio that addy was happy to play with. Raf gave a sigh, addy finally left it on a upbeat country station. She directed him through the interstate and got him just north of Columbus before she clicked the scan button on the radio and smiled, her phone going to the side to record.

 _MMMM better...MMMM better..._  
_Absolutely no one that knows me better_

Addy started wiggling in her seat and lip syncing.

 _No one that can make me feel sooo goooood_  
_How did we stay so long together?_  
_When everybody, everybody said we never would_

Raf bit back a laugh as addy leaned towards him.

 _And just when I, I start to think they're right_  
_That love has died..._  
_There you go making my heart beat again,_

She put her hand over her heart and did a rapid tap.

 _Heart beat again,_  
_Heart beat again_  
_There you go making me feel like a kid_  
_Won't you do it and do it one time?_  
_There you go pulling me right back in,_  
_Right back in,_  
_Right back in_  
_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

She did a little shimmy before leaning over by his ear to whisper.

 _I'm stuck on you_  
_Whutooo whutooo_  
_Stuck like glue_  
_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_  
_Whutooo whutooo_  
_Stuck like glue_  
_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

Raf bit back a laugh, "love you too you wierdo."

Addy giggled and kissed his cheek after turning off and uploading the video, "ok so... why jj is out, lets talk babies."

"You worried add?"

"Of course rafi, he actually was recommending the tests. They don't just do those test for anyone with the risks involved." She sighed.

"Everything will be fine... addy nothing will go wrong."

"How do you know?"

"Because I believe in us, no matter what happens. I have enough faith to know we got this." Raf glanced at addy before moving his right hand to cover her left, "we can do anything cariño."

She smiled and leaned back in the seat, "should we do it?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, I know you already looked it up and read everything you could at work," she turned just her head to look at him.

"If he is recommending it, we probably should. If the CVS come back clean then we would be good. If it shows anything then we just have more testing to find out if it's something with the babies or just a mistake on the test."

"Your sounding less positive raf," she frowned.

"I'm just scared add, we do carry higher risks."

"So I should call tomorrow and set it up." She looked forward and bit her lip.

He squeezed her hand, "hey, I'll be right there with you. Through all of it. Test, pregnancy, birth..  all of it Addison. Lo promento (I promise)."

"Swear on it?"

He twisted his right hand just enough took hook her pinkie against his, a little tug, and a smile on his face, "I swear on our family, I will be there for all of it."

"Te amo Rafi."

Te amo addy."

The drive went fairly quick and they arrived at hotel just after 10 o'clock. Raf walked in and checked in as addy pulled the luggage out. He came out with the room key and helped grab the bags. He took theirs and she took JJ's along with the still sound asleep JJ and walked to the room. They tucked her in the second bed and they changed and passed out on the other. The next morning, like clockwork, raf was up early and skimmed the TV until addy and JJ woke up. Still in pjs, the three went down to the small breakfast bar and got some food before getting dressed for the day. 

On this beautiful Saturday morning, they would go over and visit her parents and stop in to see her grandma in the nursing home. In the evening, they would go to her favorite Mexican place and have dinner before going bowling. JJ was ecstatic and bouncing off the walls, addy was wearing a smile all day, and raf couldn't hold back a smile when he looked at his girls. Especially JJ bowling, after her 8th try she actually got a pin and was celebrating. Addy loved JJ hugging her great grandmother and playing bingo with her, mainly her getting the bingo and screaming 'ringo'. JJ's favorite part of the day was the Mexican restaurant where she ate a quesadilla and heard the staff sing happy birthday in Spanish and she got to wear the sombrero. Pictures of course taken by addy and a few from raf's phone too.The three went back to the hotel about 7pm and watched some tv, tucking JJ in beford the chaos that is Addy's family comes tomorrow.


	18. Baby shower

It was sunday, baby shower day. Addy got up with raf and they called to set up the doctor's appointment for the tests before waking JJ and getting dressed. They got in the rental and went to a small dinner just around the corner. JJ bashed on chocolate chip waffles, wearing half of it. Addy took steak and eggs, ordering milk to drink as they teased raf for still getting coffee because milk is 'cooler'. Raf got eggs, toast, bacon and sausage.... Only for addy and JJ to each steal a piece of bacon. Then went back to the hotel to change, since JJ needed a new shirt.

JJ wanted a dress, so addy picked a black dress, pink tights, and a pair of high tops converse. Her hair was in pigtails as she bounced over to a Raf sitting on the bed, jumping in his lap and knocking him back. Addy walked over in stretch jeans, a long loose flowing long sleeve shirt, and her hair tugged back in a sloppy bun. 

"Hop on pop!"

"Don't hop on pop." Raf struggled to get the words out.

"Daddy rok?" JJ rolled off and kissed his cheek.

"Dad's fine, let just get moving." 

Addy watched raf pick up JJ, putting her on his shoulders as they walked out. She watched him closely as he left, her smile hurting. He had on the jeans that tightly fit his ass, plaid shirt tucked in, top two buttons unbuttoned so you could see his under shirt and a little chest hair... His hair unstyled like she loves it. 

"You coming add?"

"Mommy Rome ron!"

"I'm right behind you." She shut the door and ran to catch up as they got on the elevator and was rapidly hitting the close button. Addy barely caught the elevator as they laughed inside.

They left for the baby shower, as addy made faces at JJ... JJ returning them. Addy's original plan for today was to take JJ to the nature trail and quarry park. Let JJ run around and see all the wild animals she doesn't get to see in the city. Her and raf would get to just walk and talk. Maybe addy could get a few videos for the blog or some photos... But now they had to push that back and go to the baby shower she didn't want.

They pull into the little church she didn't even know, and parked besides her parents truck. JJ ran over to the small playground by the little garden and raf and addy chuckled. He called her back over so they could get inside, JJ pouted a little bit but slid down the slide and ran in. Inside she was surprised, they actually invited people outside the family. Melody and her current boyfriend, some of Addy's old friends, and her family sat chatting around the small room. They took turns saying hello and hugging addy, raf shook hands only hugging Addy's grandma when they got to her, and JJ hid behind raf and stayed silent. 

The room was decorated in blue and pink, a small table full of gifts, a small table with punch and food, then cupcakes off to the side. This was more then she expected, she was actually kinda happy. She sat with melody, the two making faces at JJ to try and get her to speak. Raf tried to make small chat but kept looking to addy to save him because he was clueless on what to talk about. She made him sit beside her and hold JJ when they called for everyone's attention to start the festivities.

Addy's cousin started the first game, guess the baby food. She passed out 10 baby food jars all numbered and everyone took a piece of paper and tried to guess the flavor. Addy wasn't a fan of baby food when she was younger, still isn't so she buddy up with melody and raf so she wouldn't fail. She just laughed at their faces as they tasted the food.

"Why would you feed that to a baby?" Melody stuck her tongue out to symbolize the bad flavor.

Raf nodded, "god that was disgusting."

"Hey look, you two finally agree on something."

Addy laughed as they both have her a look before arguing over the flavor that made them want to gag. After all ten jars went by, they named the actual flavors and addy officially knew not to trust Melly or Rafi to get baby food. Raf made her kiss him why he still had baby food flavor in his mouth and addy punched his shoulder to make him stop.

"I think addy finally found rafael revolting." Raf glared at melody for the comment before addy punched her shoulder too.

Next game came around, drink up baby. Her cousin explained that everyone, kids included, gets a baby bottle of juice. First three people to finish the bottle win a prize. Three guests passed around bottles, the choice of apple, grape, or fruit punch. Addy took apple and raf grabbed the fruit punch with JJ. They counted down and everyone started sucking on baby bottles. First done was melody with JJ right behind her, a cousin on the other side of the room finishing tied with a old friend for third. They each got king sized candy bar, to which addy stole half of JJ's and split it with raf. They took a small break before deciding to do presents before the last game.

Addy sat front and center with a Raf sitting cross legged on the floor, JJ in his lap. They brought over a few presents and opened little by little. A set of animal print bibs, some Mickey mouse booties, a couple onesies, simple gender neutral items. Raf's favorite was the baby made out of diapers wearing a blue and white striped onesie. Addy's favorite was the converse bootie socks, one in each color of the rainbow.... Obviously from her parents. JJ stole a teddy bear gift but promised to give it to the baby when he was born. Everyone chuckled and addy brushed off some of the more gagish gifts. The how to book on parenting that she almost knew came from her aunt, or the gift set of Scooby-Doo movies with the card that said 'hopefully this one will be better'.

Raf causal tossed the card over his shoulder towards the trash can as addy tried not to laugh. _**JJ is sure to ask about the message on that card later,**_ raf thought. They moved on to the last game, hoping to leave soonish. They said a quick thank you for the gifts, especially since they had donated a lot of the baby clothes and thrown out most of the bibs and things from jj (due to the whole doctor saying they shouldn't be expecting anymore.).

The last game brought everyone  back to one of Addy's favorite things... Music. Her cousin explained that she would play small clips of songs that have baby in the name, all you do is guess the song. Everyone had paper again, and she started the first song.

 _She looked so much like a lady, but she was so much like a child._  
_A devil when she held me close, an angel when she smiled._  
_She always held it deep inside, but somehow I always knew_  
_She's go away when the grass turned green_

Every wrote down their choices before the next on played.

 

_All right stop_  
_Collaborate and listen_  
_Ice is back with my brand new invention_  
_Something grabs a hold of me tightly_  
_Then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly_  
_Will it ever stop?_  
_Yo, I don't know_  
_Turn off the lights and I'll glow_  
_To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal_  
_Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle_

_Dance_  
_Bum rush the speaker that booms_  
_I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom_  
_Deadly, when I play a dope melody_  
_Anything less that the best is a felony_  
_Love it or leave it_  
_You better gain way_  
_You better hit bull's eye_  
_The kid don't play_  
_If there was a problem_  
_Yo, I'll solve it_  
_Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

Next song clicks on.

 

_Drink down that gin and kerosene_  
_And come spit on bridges with me just to keep us warm_  
_Then light a match to leave me be_  
_Light a match to leave me be_

_I keep my jealousy close cause it's all mine_  
_And if you say this makes you happy then I'm not the only one lying_

_Keep quiet_  
_Nothing comes as easy as you_  
_Can I lay in your bed all day_  
_I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake_  
_The hand behind this pen relieves a failure everyday_

The next song comes on.

_There is a young cowboy, he lives on the range_  
_His horse and his cattle are his only companions_  
_He works in the saddle and sleeps in the canyons_  
_Waiting for summer, his pastures to change_  
_And as the moon rises he sits by his fire_  
_Thinking about women and glasses of beer_  
_And closing his eyes as the doggies retire_  
_He sings out a song which is soft but it's clear_  
_As if maybe someone could hear_

Last song comes on.

_Shadows grow so long before my eyes_  
_And they're moving across the page_  
_Suddenly the day turns into night_  
_Far away from the city but don't hesitate_  
_Cause your love won't wait hey_

 Everyone turned in the cards, they checked over the cards and gave the prize to addy and melody, the only ones that got all 5 songs. It was a cream filled cupcake with crushed candy bars on top, and it was delicious. After that addy went outside with a few others to watch the kids play.

Raf got a phone call and stepped of away from everyone so they couldn't hear what was probably a horrific case he wouldn't want any of them to hear. It was getting late and most the guest were leaving when raf got back. It was down to part of her family and melly. Her parents helped pack up the gifts, they would package and send them to New York once the three were home again. They went home after a few hugs and a promise that addy would send photos from the zoo tomorrow.

 Addy had just stepped back in and walked over to kiss raf, "wasn't so bad was it?"

"No Rafi, you were right."

He kissed her forehead and he noticed some trash on the floor still. He picked it up and tossed it in the trash, part of it was the card he threw that way earlier. Melly hugged addy and was walking her towards the door when they caught it.

"Ungrateful snobs."

"What was that?" Melly turned around.

"I said ungrateful snobs... Those two are ungrateful snobs. They didn't even thank us for the baby shower " Her aunt smiled.

Addy's face dropped,  _ **we were doing so well... Why does their always have to be a fight?**_ Raf looked up as melly walked by him, Addy just went outside to watch the kids... No need for stress's.

"Maybe she doesn't want to thank the bitch that gave her a card calling her first child a mistake." Melly wasn't backing down now.

"It's not my fault the girl is retarded, probably comes from the much older father."

"She has a speech impediment due to a brain injury, nothing genetic about it," Rafael spat off walking up by melly.

"Sure, like I would believe the man that married a child." The cousin stepped in for that one.

"She wasn't a child, she was a adult that makes her own choices." Raf was getting frustrated.

"She was 21 when she married you, sorry eloped with you. You were 36... 15 years older then her." A different cousin scuffed, "she just wanted a sugar daddy."

"If she wanted a sugar daddy she would've got one OK." Melody snapped, "she married out of love you moron!"

Raf was taken back slightly by melody saying that... And melody helping defend them. His focus went back to the aunt as she fired back.

"I thought you hated him. You called him a Mexican dick before they arrived today."

"So I don't care for the guy! He might be a Ball Grabbing Circus Monkey but If addy loves him then I'll make it work because she is the one that matters. She doesn't need your stupid ass opinion!"

Raf bit his tongue,  _ **she is helping... She is trying to help.**_

The uncle stepping in, "your in a church, watch your language."

"Like you guys don't curse in church? Like I didn't her you earlier say a very creative fuck you." Melly was on fire, raf never seen her this way.

"You would stand up for those two? They are horrible parents and shitty human beings!"

"Stop looking in the mirror." Melly deadpanned, "I have yet to meet a truelly good human being but they are damn near close to it."

"Get out of our church!" The aunt yelled and Milly smiled.

"With pleasure," raf turned and walked away, "coming melody?"

"Right behind ya Rafael."

The two left and slammed the door, addy looking back to the two that were wearing smiles.

"Oh no... You two are getting along." Addy hugged raf, "that's never a good sign."

"Let's just say, me and melody understand where we stand now." Raf kissed her head.

"Yeah... A understanding."

Melly hugged her too and JJ came running over, "roup rug!"

They chuckled and melly said goodbye. Addy put JJ in the car and shut the door looking at raf.

"What happened?"

"Melody defend us, beside me... To your horrible family."

"Really?"

"Well she did insult me but I'll let it slide," he smiled, "let's go cariño."

"Alright raf." 

They drove to the nature trail and walked till it got dark, then returned to the hotel. They played a speech game and asked how excited JJ was for the zoo. After a few hours, they had JJ asleep and tucked into the bed. Raf and addy laid down and cuddled up close, raf telling all about what was said during the fight and the call he got earlier.

Then he made her look up, "you were right add."

"Hmmm?" She teased.

"You were right... Your family always starts fights."

"Music to my ears," she smiled, "Rafael Barba admits he's wrong."

"Why do I love you?"

"Because I keep you young old man," she kissed him, "and I make you feel whole."

"True," he gave a throaty chuckle, "I couldn't live without you."

"Come on say it "

"Nope."

"Come on please?"

"Fine," he sighed, "you complete me Addison Grace Barba."

She giggled and rolled over, the two now spooning as they went to sleep.

"I love you raf "

"I love you add"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side game for everyone reading and wants to play...
> 
> can anyone name all five songs?


	19. Let's go to the roo!!!

Addy was in a peaceful slumber, raf content with his rare chance to sleep in without his body waking him up early... Then there's JJ. 

JJ was awake and wanting her parents up so they could go to the zoo. So she tried to wake them up. Shaking them and whispering wasn't working, so she stepped it up. She climbed up on the edge of the bed and tackled the spooning couple, a loud oof being heard as the couple woke in pain.

"JJ!" Addy whined rubbing her belly that was kicked on accident.

Raf grabbed JJ and rolled so she laid back to his chest, his arms holding her tightly to his chest, "Justice Jay Barba! Why did you do that?"

JJ suddenly felt a lot less happy, she wanted to run and hide. She fought against raf's arms but it was no use, so she started crying. Addy's felt sick hearing her baby cry as she sat up. Or maybe it was morning sickness as she ran to the bathroom. Raf sighed and kissed jj's head, whispering sweet little shushes and there there's. When JJ was down to a sniffle, raf sat up and turned JJ to see him.

"Princesa, why did you do that?" He asked as he wiped her slowly drying tears.

"Ri'm rorry papa, rou rere reeping rand rit's retting rate. Ri rust ranted ro ret ro rhe roo... Mommy rounded ro rexcited rabout rit refore." JJ was looking down at her hands.

Raf let out a deep breath, then pulled JJ into a hug, "it's OK princesa, were up now."

He let go and left her sitting on the bed as he went to check on addy that shut the door. She was hunched over and he made sure all the strands of her hair was back as she continued throwing up. He softly rubbed her back till she leaned back.

"Doin better?"

"Yeah... I think I threw up half my stomach and a kidney but, I'll be good." Addy looked at raf, "we were sleeping to long weren't we?"

He nodded and she laughed before he spoke, "she was doing it for you... You sounded so excited before when you were talking about the zoo."

She shook her head, "she's too sweet... Maybe we should've kept the evil twin."

He kissed the top of her head, "no, I like this one better."

He helped her up and let her get a shower while he got JJ dressed. JJ wanted to wear her converse again, match mommy. As for clothes, raf handed her jeans to pull on and held up two shirts to pick from. A purple Scooby-Doo shirt or tiger striped one that has a picture from where the wild things are. She picked wild things and he tugged her back to stand between his legs so he could sit and braid her hair. Two pig tail braids, tied off with orange bows matching the shirt. He sat her on their bed and turned on the TV for her as he went to the bathroom to check on addy.

 Addy was done with the shower and raf handed her the clothes she had left out for today. Long sleeve gray shirt that was velvety soft, a pair of red skinny jeans, and he held her waist while kissing her upper arm as she pulled her hair back. She giggled and pushed him back so she could leave him alone In the bathroom to get ready.

He washed up and put on jeans, a plain black polo shirt and then grabbed a jacket on the way to the room door. He didn't even touch his hair, just called for his girls to get moving. The three were on the way to the zoo at almost 11am, arriving just before noon. They get inside and start in walk to a small cafe towards the front for food. 

JJ was practically vibrating when they got done with their food, running off to the polar bears as addy thought she would. They went underneath to the water veiwing area first, JJ started following the bear back and forth. Then She started racing the bear. Addy pulled her phone to video tape it, JJ was running back and forth with the polar bear before jumping up to high five wear the bear put it's paw. They dragged JJ upstairs to find the bear sitting on the glass and pawing the window. JJ 'ratched raws' again and had even the zoo keeper chuckling. They went inside the little cabin for the artic area and addy and JJ both played in the 'renguins tunnel' before buying them both a ice cream cone. They moved around the area to see all the animals and howled at the wolves. Next was watching the otters for 20 minutes. Addy refusing to move on while they were playing with each other. 

They moved on to africa, looking through everything and chasing down JJ a few times before moving on. Next came Asia, they started with the big history and animals walk through building, laughing when they got to the monkey area. Addy did her monkey noise and started picking at JJ's hair as she ran Infront of raf... So addy walked behind and picked at raf's hair. He just stood there with a smile as people looked over at the weirdo family. Addy threw her arms around his neck and went up on her tippy toes to make up their few inches hieght difference, kissing his cheek. He held her hands there with one hand and let his other hold JJ to his front as they had what had to look like the weirdest group hug.

They moved on to the outside parts, working around to the elephants viewing area. Raf had put JJ on his shoulders and was letting her lean on the glass to get a better look. He carried her like that all the way through the tunnel over to the aquarium area. JJ practically jumped off his shoulders as they walked into the building, running to the stingray petting area. Then over to the small aquariums and little fake sub area. She watched the video a little before running on to the swampy dock scene right before the manatee tank. Raf had to grab her as she started to climb in the fake trees. The watched the manatees and took. Picture with the alligator statue. They moved on down to the aquarium itself and they swore JJ was going to pass out. Her face lit up and she started pointing out all the fish and following the shark that was swimming around. Raf and addy took it as a short break, sitting on a bench and letting their little girl explore. 

After JJ got a little bored of the aquarium, they moved down to Australia and the islands. Addy pointed out the koloa to JJ and read the little facts board, to which JJ said she wanted to be a koloa because they just sleep all the time. They moved on to the kangaroos and JJ started hopping around with a Joey. They walked through the birds sanctuary and moved over to islands side where JJ kept walking over to raf and wanting carried. He finally gave up and lifted her on his shoulders before they made it out past the small playground with a bug theme. They slowly walked the Congos, before deciding to stop for a snack.

They split a pizza and some smoothies before heading back. They seen the penguins and alligators before walking into the reptile building. JJ loved the ones behind glass, but the spider you could pet had her hiding behind them. She watched scorpions, snakes, turtles, lizards... But wouldn't go near any of them you could actually pet. They left the reptile house and walked to the flamingos. Addy held her nose and raf chuckled before kissing her cheek, JJ scrunched her nose and looked at her parents.

"Dad, rhay rink."

"That they do princesa."

"Rhy ro rhay rink?"

"Well bug, flamingos pee on their legs to keep cool.... It's gross." Addy leaned into raf's shoulder, tucking her head in to hide the smell.

"Gr...gr... Gross." JJ turned away and lead them back through the tunnel towards the main area.

They walked through the gift store and JJ wanted the big book of animals. Raf bought the book along with the photo that was taken when they walked into the zoo. Addy picked out a picture frame and added it to the purchase as well. They walked out to the car and took the back way towards the hotel. It was about 7 when they were almost back. Addy took a different route and stopped at a little ice cream place on the otherside of town. 

JJ got a messy sundae, with six napkins thanks to papa, While raf and addy split a banana split. Addy sat beside raf and tucked under his arm, every so often they would give a bite from their spoon to the other. When it got darker, they drove to the hotel and went back to the room. JJ talked about her favorite parts of the zoo and how she liked this zoo better. She pulled out her new book and had raf read it to them as they all cuddled together on the bed. After a little bit, addy took JJ in for a bath before bed. Once she was tucked in and out, addy and raf curled up together.

"Hey rafikins."

"Yes cariño?"

"Can we stay here for like two more days?"

"I have work day after tomorrow."

"That's why I want to stay."

Raf smiled, "I have to work add."

"Why did I marry a daredevil? Always having to help people like a superhero." She kissed his chest.

"Daredevil?"

"You know matt Murdock, the blind superhero that is a lawyer by day." 

He squeezed her closer and kissed her head, "I thought you liked my hero complex."

She giggled and winced, raf moved his hand over her stomach and rubbed softly, "baby kicking?"

She nodded, "they are kicking away in there."

He put both hands on her belly and rubbed softly, "want me to calm them down?"

She nodded and raf slipped down the bed his nose skimming her belly. He kissed it softly and smiled as he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"calmarse mis hijos, mami necesita dormir (settle down my boys, mommy needs sleep)." He rubbed right where they were kicking, "No me hagas entrar allí (don't make me come in there)."

She giggled and he kissed her belly again, softly humming a lullaby melody as he rested his head against her tummy. She started stroking her fingers through his hair, his head turning to rest his cheek on her and look towards her face. He kept up the soft humming as she drifted off. He crawled back up and pulled her back against him, his hands holding her stomach.

"Te amo add, thank you for blessing me with these beautiful children." His breath blowing softly into the back of her neck.

"Love you too raf, I couldn't of had these beautiful children without you." she gave a sleepy sigh and intertwined her hands with his. 


	20. Home sweet home

Tuesday morning, raf tugged addy to him and breathed in the scent of raspberries and honey.  _ **She switched back to my favorite shampoo again.**_ He nuzzled her hair and kissed behind her ear as she rolled over into his chest. A big yawn escaping her lips as he held in a chuckle.The three woke up and packed their bags. This evening they would be flying home to New York. Until then, they would visit with her parents.

They got their bags in the car, did a check of the hotel room, then checked out. They drove to her parents and ate a small lunch/dinner with them. Addy helped her mom put together the 'hobo packs' with potatoes, carrots, onion, peppers, a hamburger patty and salt and pepper. They fold up the tin foil and then addy took JJ and raf out back to the fire pit and showed them how to cook the packs on the coals of the fire with her dad. JJ played with the dog as the food cooked, at one point addy was chasing them both and raf took the opportunity to record the three of them running around the yard as he sat by the fire. When the packs were almost done, addy went in and got the fixings for the hamburgers and drinks. They ate outside and talked until almost four. They said their goodbyes and hugged before the barba's took off back towards Columbus.

They arrived at the airport with 15 minutes to spare, walking to the boarding area and talking to JJ all about animals. Much like addy, JJ was fully of random facts that most people wouldn't need to know... JJ's was mostly on animals and she got worked about it. She would talk fast and smile brightly, it was to adorable.... Especially when addy played back.

"Gorillas can catch human colds." Addy smiled at jj who thought for a moment.

"Roysters ran range render rultiple rimes ruring reir rife."

"Seahorses are monogamous and mate for life."

"Rale reahorses rears rhe runborn roung."

Addy turned to look at raf, "luckily we aren't seahorses, right rafi."

Raf rolled his eyes, "only because you'd have to take care of me, for once."

Addy scuffed, she faked hurt. JJ laughed and hugged her mommy.

"Rit's rok mommy, ri rove rou."

Addy started laughing as raf pulled JJ away, "I love mommy too... Intact I love her more."

"Ro rou ron't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Ro!"

"Yes!" Raf tickled JJ, "no one loves mommy more then me."

JJ struggled to get away, addy giggling at the sight. JJ was begging for help and addy pulled her away to cuddle her.

"Don't mess with my cub Rafi, momma wolf always protects her cub."

 "Is that so?" He smiled and she kicked his leg, "yes it is."

"Rove rou mommy."

"Love you too bug."

"What about papa?" Raf leaned forward.

JJ stuck her tongue out and addy giggled and kissed her head, "that's my girl."

"Papa gets nothing?" Raf pouted so pathetically addy frowned and handed JJ over.

"Hug your papa."

JJ hugged her dad and kissed his cheek, "Rove rou papa."

The call for boarding was given and they got on for their flight home, everyone excited to be heading home. JJ fell asleep after take off, raf had a drink and was reading with addy. She rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed his arm that she held against her chest when she finished the page. They kept this going through the whole flight,stopping just before landing. 

After departing the plane, Rafael carried a sleepy jj to the luggage pick up and to the cab. They went straight home, tucking JJ in at just past 7pm as she barely could walk down the hall. The happy couple, retiring to bed as well after deciding the suitcases were fine in the living room. They laid on the bed, raf cuddled to her side, rubbing her belly and talking to the babies. 

"You two are lucky, you get add as your mom. She is so beautiful, kind, loving, and very protective."

"Raffa-daffa."

"Ella da los besos más dulces y es la mamá más comprensiva nunca. (She gives the sweetest kisses and is the most sympathetic mom ever)" he nosed her small bump.

"Raffalupagus would yo..."

"And she is definitely la más bonita Mami siempre (the most beautiful mommy ever)."

"Te amo viejo (I love you old man)."

He finally moved up to her eye level and kissed her velvet soft lips, "love you too."

"Thanks for the long weekend Rafi." She blushed softly, "I know how much trouble it is getting a day off much less four."

"Your welcome cariño." He smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder, "it was good seeing part of your family."

"And we got quite a bit of baby stuff again... After we have a second shower here we'll be set."

"A second shower?"

"Yeppers."

"Your Killing me add."

"Love you too raffy taffy." She kissed his head and tucked into him, "nighty night."

"Night." Raf turned off the lamp and drifted to sleep with his beautiful wife tucked Infront of him.


	21. Jury duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this quickly because I'm on break from jury selection and had this awesome idea for a story. So hopefully I can finish editing my original chapter I wanted to post tonight and you'll get two chapters today. Enjoy!

"How can I be married to a ADA and still get jury duty?" Addy tossed down the paper card and frowned at raf, "isn't that conflict of interest or something... That should be the one perk."

"The one perk?" He raised a brow and chuckled, "you show up, they ask two questions if your lucky, then you are relieved because we're married. It's simple cariño."

"You never get jury duty."

"Cause I pick juries." He kissed her forehead and put his mug in the sink, "this isn't your first jury duty... It's not even the first one since we've been married, just chill."

"How can you do this? I mean just showing up makes me sick."

"I come home to you every night and my beautiful daughter and I don't worry about it." He gave her a kiss and grabbed his briefcase, "have a good day cariño."

"Bye raf."

Addy watch her husband leave early for work as she waits for the part time babysitter to run JJ to school for her. She was dressed nice but nothing special, jacket on so she can run quickly, because God forbid she misses jury duty. It was only a short time later when there came a knock and she ran to the door. The babysitter got JJ and addy ran to the courthouse, making it into the courtroom with minutes to spare.

She looked at all the different jurors, sighing before pulling out her phone to text raf and see how his day was going. 

> **A_** How is your morning going cutie?
> 
> **R_** About to walk into court after arguing with Liv the whole way here.
> 
> **A_** Buchanan is the defense councilor on this case... Knowing him is enough to get disqualified right? 

Addy didn't even have time to get a reply as she watched Rafael walk in and sit his things down, laying his phone to the side ignoring the vibration as Buchanan came to talk to him. She couldn't help herself.

> **A_** that suit looks dashing on you... Great fit but the tie isn't matching well, did you spill coffee on the one from this morning again?

She sat back and smiled, watching as raf waved Buchanan off and picked up his phone. His posture dropped, she knew his face was one of confusion for a second before he turned around, scanning the seats carefully before landing on her chuckling. He fired off a quick reply.

> **R_** I think your guaranteed a pass on this jury cariño.

She bit back a laugh and turned off her phone as the baliff instructed. The lady beside her laughing and starting conversation.

"Not a fan of jury duty?"

"Not really, never served on a jury don't want to start now. You?"

"Served once and hated it... But it was also a small town so."

They both chuckled, addy stretching a hand, "Addison."

"Lilly."

"So Lilly, how quick do you think this selection will be?"

"I have went through this before with that councilor," she pointed at Buchanan, "he has the wierd questions for jury selection."

"Yeah he's a ass," Addison leaned over to gossip quietly, "I know he defended several rapists and even a serial killer."

The lady raised a brow, "really? I don't believe it."

"Believe it Lilly."

"Well him," the lady pointed at raf, "I've seen him before on TV for high profile cases... But I have had the pleasure of being on his jury selection before and he is good."

"Is that so?" Addy played along.

"Easy on the eyes and good in the court room... To bad he has a ring." She caught raf turning to look back at addy and smiled, "looks like the councilor likes you... Maybe he is a little open."

Addy smiled with just a little blush, "well, he is pretty cute but, I doubt he'd be a cheater."

The two chuckled and talked until the judge was brought in and the jury was called up for selection. They introduced the councilors and details of the case.Two hours later, Addy's friend was called up as a replacement and another girl was relieved... The baliff calling the next name.

"Addison Barba."

Addy stood and walked up biting back a smile, taking the seat by Lilly who looked confused. She barely sat down before they preceded. 

"Mrs. Barba, do any of the questions phrased before apply to you?" Asked the baliff.

"Yes."

"Which ones?"

"I know both councilors and have met the judge before."

She felt all eyes on her as the baliff nodded, "all three?"

"Yes sir."

"Judge flowers, I think both prosecution and defense would agree on excusing Mrs. Barba from the jury." Raf looked over, "no need to ask questions."

Buchanan nodded, "defense agrees."

"Granted. Mrs. Barba, you are free to go." The judge nodded as she walked out past raf and kissed his cheek.

"See you tonight councilor." She whispered.

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

 Raf watched addy leave before turning back towards the judge as he spoke, "Mr. Barba, next time just address the court ahead of time to excuse the witness."

"Sorry your honor, I though she could use a deplorable easy punishment." Raf sipped his coffee as everyone chuckled.

The judge smiled, "funny Mr. Barba, may we proceed?"

"Of course your honor."

Rafael sat down and went on with jury selection, waiting till the jury was finalized only ten minutes later before the judge called a brief recess and he walked out to find her sitting on the bench outside the court room.

"It wasn't so bad was it?"

She looked at her husband, "it still sucked."

"I have time for a quick brunch, are you interested?" 

Addy smiled, "like I could turn down food right now."

Raf stretched a bent arm to her, "my lady."

She accepted it, locking their arms, "my Lord."

Raf walked addy out to a diner around the corner and had coffee as he watched addy scarf down pancakes and bacon. They patted with a soft kiss, only making three steps before he turned around.

"Hey addy," she turned to face him, "told you it wouldn't be that bad."

She smirked and shook her head, "love you to Raffalupagus."


	22. Everything will be ok....

It felt like a normal Friday, JJ was up and getting ready for school while raf poured his first cup of coffee before running back to the room where he forgot his briefcase yet again. Addy stood at the small bar counter looking out the windows in the living room at the city waking up... Unlike her. Addy barely slept and was currently sipping her tea to calm her nerves as she listened to music. Her head phones drowning out the outside world, so she might finally get rid of the nerves that came with her test today... The CVS.

 _'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, girl._  
_So cradle your head in your hands_  
_And breathe... just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe_

Addy hummed softly completely engulfed in what ifs that wouldn't happen.  _ **Its a minor procedure, they won't even put you out. The risks are practically non-existent and you know everything will be fine.... Everything will be fine, just breathe.**_ She breathed in her Carmel Apple tea, humming along even more so.

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

"cariño, where's my blue pocket square?" Rafael called as he walked out towards the kitchen.

He looked around and realized addy didn't reply, "add? Hey addy..."

His eyes landed on his wife that seemed fairly out of it, he heard her humming and soft mumbling. He could barely catch her words.

' _But you can't jump... we're like cars on a cable,_  
And life's... hourglass, glued ...table  
No one can find... now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe'

He recognized the song, it was one of her calming songs for when she stresses or gets worried. He walked up behind her quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged a ear bud out. 

He sang softly _, 'Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.'_

Her initial tensing had subsided with his voice soothing her, "Rafi, ya scared me."

"Maybe if you were down on Earth with the rest of us, I wouldn't scare you so easily." Raf tapped her phone and turned the music off, tossing the head phones down on the counter, "what's eating you up?"

"The CVS today." She looked at her slippers and he sat her mug down before turning her around to face him.

"Add, it's nothing. Everything will be fine."

"I know."

"But you still worry, I do too." He kissed her and rested against her forehead, keeping her close.

"So it's not stupid?"

"No it is, but your not alone." He smirked as she punched his shoulder, "seriously though, I promised I would be there for everything... Your not alone add."

 He handed her the tea again and smiled, "better?"

She nodded.

"Good, now have you seen my blue pocket square?"

"Did you check the secondary drawer?"

"Cariño I use that tie and pocket square all the time," he scuffed, "I doubt I would've put it in the storage container."

"Por favor, just check."

* * *

**Addy**

* * *

 The square was in the secondary drawer and he kissed her thank you and goodbye before running out after JJ got a kiss. Addy took JJ to school and reminded her that the baby sitter would pick her up before running home to get ready for the appointment. The whole time worried sick as she looked at the full length mirror.

She stood in a bra and panties staring at the mirror for the past 30 minutes. She wasn't huge but she was showing enough that her better clothes didn't fit well. She shuffled through the closet and kept shaking her head, not one shirt that fit looked good to her and no jeans wanted to button without a fight. So she was just standing there looking at her small belly.  _ **The doctor said it was basically impossible... Said we'd never get another chance for a baby after JJ. But it happened. Now we're getting tests done that could cause defects and miscarriage under his word that nothing should happen... I can't do this. I can't survive another pregnancy full of what ifs and the stupid realizations that I can't do it. JJ was suppose to be a miscarriage after the accident, that's what everyone thought. Instead she gets a brain injury and is doing fine. Now we got twins after being told we never could conceive and 100 tests to make sure they're fine. I can't do this... I can't....**_

A knock at the door pulls her from her thoughts, she tossed on a robe and walked out to get the door. She stopped right about the hallway as the door opened, Rafael walked in. He dropped the briefcase and looked around as he shut the door.

"Addy?" He called out, "Addison are you ready?"

"Rafi, why are you here?"

"I promised I'd be at the doctor with you, remember?" He walked over and smirked, "are you wearing that cariño."

"Well uhmm.... I'm not going." She turned to walk away and he caught her waist.

"Novio (sweetheart), no come on."

She walked to the bed room and he followed after taking a deep breath. He stopped as the door narrowly missed slamming against his face. He tried the handle, of course it was locked.

"Mi amor, open the door por favor."

"No."

"Why won't you open the door?"

"Because you'll change my mind. You act all cute and sweet and change my mind so I'll go."

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

He smiled,  _ **lock me out because I'm to persuasive.**_ He rested his head on the door and sighed.

"Addy, please open the door."

"Nope."

"Baby, why don't you want to go?" He put a hand on the door to rest on.

"You know why." He heard a long breath released, "I'm scared."

"Do I need to sing the song?" He bit his lip to help stop his laughter.

"I not 4, you don't need to sing to me when I'm sad!" She shifted.

 _ **Must be sitting against the door,**_ he thought, "you and JJ do act like twins."

He heard a chuckle, "asshole."

"But I'm your asshole." He sighed, "add please, open the door for me so we can talk."

"No."

"I can talk through the door and still accomplish my goal of getting you to go."

"Yeah but you can't touch me and that does alot of the work."

"Wanna bet?" He smirked, but received no reply, "Addison there is no reason to be scared. The test has little chance of issues, your perfectly health as am I and JJ, and so are those twins. We'll be fine."

"How do you know?" She barely spoke it but he knew her well enough to know she did.

"Because I know everything remember? Señor lo sabe todo, idiota, abogado en un traje agradable .... el que usted se enamoró de y el mismo que le dice todos los días que te ama porque todo lo que le." (mr know it all, asshole, lawyer in a nice suit.... the one you fell in love with and the same one that tells you everyday that he loves you because your everything to him.)

He heard her shift again, "but how do you know? What if something happens?"

"Then we'll make it through, we always do." He pushed his head forward so his nose touched the door as well as he squatted down to were he knew she sat on the other side, "because I love you and no matter what I will always. Because we have JJ and that is the best gift you ever gave me and if something happened and we didn't get the twins, we'd still have that beautiful girl to raise together.... Porque eres mi mundo, addison. (Because you are my world)"

He stood up slowly, never letting his head leave the door as he held his breath. A quiet shuffle, Then soft click of the door unlocking brought a smile to his face and he slowly pushed the door open to find her sitting against the wall beside the frame. He squatted down and opened his arms as she pulled him close for a hug.

"I love you Rafael," she kissed his cheek, "even though you have to be so damn persuasive all the time."

He chuckled, "love you to addison. Now can we get you dressed and get there, I promise to be at your side the whole time."

She nodded and let him help her up before smiling, "pick the clothes... I don't like any of them anyways."

He kissed her head, "ok, we'll fix that later... One hormone issue at a time here."

She giggled as he walked to the closet and brought her a pair of black leggings, a white T-shirt that just covered her belly and a plaid shirt that stopped just under her butt. He grabbed her knee high zip up boots and smiled as she slowly pulled the clothes on. He got down on his knees and put the boots on for her, a smile returning to her face as he picked up her favorite cotton biker jacket and slipped it up her arms. She tugged her hair back into a messy bun and looked in the mirror real quick before he walked up behind her. His hands around her holding her loosely as she leaned her head back so her right temple rested against his lips. 

He kissed her head and pressed his nose into her clean hair,  _ **sweet just like her.**_ "Hermoso amor, absolutamente hermoso (beautiful love, absolutely beautiful)"

She nodded and they left for the appointment, arriving just a few minutes late. They lead them back and gave her the gown to change into. Raf helped tie it and a nurse came In to do the initial ultrasound to make sure they can obtain a sample easily. After she confirmed it, she brought the doctor in that went over the procedure steps and decided that the cervical approach would be better. The nurse cleaned her up and sterilized before they brought out the catheter, addy wasn't very sure anymore. Raf took her hand and she almost broke his as they put it in. They pulled the sample and was cleaning her up.

They left them alone for her to change then they would come back to give the care instructions. They wheeled her out to the car and raf drove her home, helping her into the apartment and back to the bedroom before she stripped down to her bra and panties again to sleep. Raf made sure she had water in the drawer, trash can by the bed, and phone by her pillow. She promised to call if anything happened or she needed anything urgently. He kissed her and left for work again.

* * *

**Addy**

* * *

Addy had dozed off and on all day. She didn't noticed JJ was home thanks to raf picking her up, the fact he made supper, or that he kept JJ occupied so addy could rest up. As the doctor said, it would hurt a little but the catheter threw her for a loop... She was ready for a long needle and anesthesia not a catheter. But she was fine and only moderately in pain. It was almost 8pm when raf came back to check on her and she couldn't take it. 

"You doing ok cariño?"

"Raf, it hurts...A lot."

"Where? Is there anything else happening?" He sat beside her laying form as she winced, his hand feeling a wet spot and his body tensing up.

"Raf.... I'm getting tired and it's..It..Iiiiiitttsssss..." Her eyes flickered and raf grabbed the phone calling 911 while he tried to keep her awake.

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

"yes, I think my wife is having a miscarriage." He tells the operator before giving the address. 

His heart racing as he tries to keep addy awake, begging her to stay awake and not pass out. It was no use and he quickly pulled a dress on her before rushing out to unlock the door, he had heard the sirens outside.

JJ looked up worried and raf picked her up as he hung up the phone to call his mom.

"Daddy rhat's Rong?"

"It's nothing princesa, mommy just needs a little help from the ER. Can you be strong for me?" She nodded and could tell she was holding back the tears.

He opened the door when they knocked and motioned to the back room as he told his mom they were heading to the ER and for her to come immediately. He tried to answer the paramedics questions as they strapped addy down but wasn't very helpful. He grabbed JJ's coat and carried her out to the car, following the ambulance out.

Addy was rushed back and Rafael sat in the waiting room with his 4 year old daughter feeling like the everything was going wrong. Lucia was on the way, he caught a call from Carmen to ask about a meeting to be scheduled.... Telling her what had happened and she cleared his schedule for tomorrow. She said he shouldn't worry, everything was going to be fine and promised to keep people from calling him until he had news or was at least level headed. He thanked her and turned his phone off, he needed quiet... He needed to hold his baby girl on his lap and keep her from crying like he wanted to, because that's all he could do at the moment. Play the strong man and fight every instinct he had to break down. Letting his thoughts torture him for things he couldn't control.

_**Addy didn't want to go, she knew something would happen...Why did I force her? Why did I make her go?..... This is all my fault.** _


	23. ... Doesn't mean it will stay the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I put in two flashbacks. One of the first meeting and one of the first date...

Rafael watched the medical personnel go about their work. Only seeing two he hadn't seen before, to his surprise. Addy was danger prone and full of health issues when she was younger, some of that danger prone was given to JJ. They knew almost all the staff at the local er and they knew them too. Infact, it was here he first met Addison. 8 years ago in this ER, he met the love of his life... Bleeding and reading a book as he literally fell head over heels for her, or rather heels over head.

_**Flash back** _

It was a cold spring night, Rafael sat in the ER waiting for his mom to show up and a nurse to update him on his abuelita's condition. He was going stir crazy sitting there, so he got up and started to pace by the wall. As he was pacing back and forth, his foot caught on a set of feet. He fell face first down to the hard floor as a set of hands went to help. After the hard contact to the cold floor jolted his senses, a hand quickly helped him up to a sitting position.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" 

Raf slowly let his eyes roll up the form of the lady sitting in the chair... Well kid. Skin tight blue skinny jeans with rips and wholes, knee high black sneakers, a black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show her bleeding arm and bruises up the other arm, and bright almost white blonde hair with a burst of dark vivid rainbow colored hair at her roots. A gray knitted cap that she called a 'beanie' was pushed against his right temple a she perfusly apologized, and raf noticed he was bleeding.

"You shouldn't leave your f..." Raf stopped in the middle of his fury ridden rant when he caught her eyes.

They looked like normal green eyes, like his, until he noticed the small ring of blue around the outer part of the iris. Little streaks of brown broke through with a gray tint along the streaks, the inner ring giving a brilliant burnt Amber color... His breath caught in his throat.  _ **she is beautiful...**_

Her eyes went wide when he started the rant but she sat confused at his sudden shortening of words. He couldn't find words as she frowned and called out.

"Betsy! A little help darling."

A older woman came over and laughed, "addy you know it's wrong to hurt other people, and yourself but I think that ship has sailed."

The girl laughed, "I'm danger prone, I get it. Help the poor guy and tell me I didn't give him a concussion."

"I'm fine, nothing major." Raf tried to reassure before the girl gave a soft smile.

"Let me get a splint for that small gash and as long as you feel good, you'll be good." The nurse walked away.

The girl turned back to face him, "I'm so sorry, I was to busy reading to see you were walking by."

"Really I'm fine, don't worry." He smiled as she brightened up a little.

"Oh thank God, I hate when I bring other people into my danger prone... Ness. God that sounded bad." She chuckled as he did as well.

"I think I get what you meant," his eyes drifted to the book she had sat down, "the homecoming, brilliant story."

"I must agree Mr..." She stretched out for him to fill in.

"Barba. Just call me Rafael." He stretched a hand out, "and you?"

"This is accident addy, she is here regularly." The nurse came over and put the splint on his forehead.

"Addison bish, call me Addison or addy." She shook his hand as the nurse walked away mumbling about not hurting the other visitors.

"Don't worry about Betsy, she's is fluffier then a kitten when you get under her rough exterior amour." Addy chuckled, "so are you a fan of Harold Pinter?"

"I'm a fan of Broadway, and reading books in general... His current play is a must see."

"I would love to go see it but, I have as many bills as I do scars." She giggled, "have you?"

"Not yet, but I was hoping to soon." He bit his lip,  _ **do it... Ask her Rafael, ask her... Man up.**_ "would you like to go sometime?"

It went silent as she just stared,  _ **shit... To far, to quick.**_ Rafael started to back pedal before she stopped him, her hand laying on his.

"That sounds great," she smiled, "usually I hurt a guy and he runs the other way."

"They must be crazy, running away from someone as beautiful as you."  _ **shit! No,no,no...Rafael way to qui...**_

"thanks, I..." Her sentence was cut off by a nurse walking up and smiling before walking her back to get fixed up.

His heart fell, as she left without giving her phone number or anyway to contact her. He pulled himself up to a chair as his mother came in and he remembered why he was there, his abuelita. But only five minutes later, Betsy walked over.

"Mr. Barba, Mrs. Diaz is doing good and taking visitors." He stood with his mom as the nurse lead them back and she stopped him by the door to hand him a prescription paper as his mom continued in. 

Before he could ask she smiled, "addy liked you, said you needed her number."

"Thank you."

"Oh and Mr. Barba," he stopped and turned in the door, "buy a first aid kit... You'll need it if you keep her. And you better keep her because she couldn't withstand a broken heart."

He stood dumbfounded by what was just said and the number in his hand, he just got a date.... He got a date with the most beautiful woman he ever met.

_**Present day** _

Rafael sat with JJ curled against him. Her head on his lap and body curled up taking up half the couch, the other half taken by a oversized blanket Betsy threw over her.

 "Any word yet?" Raf asked Betsy as she walked over.

"Doctor said she's stable and the babies are stable. You should be good to head back soon."

"Thanks Betsy," he gave a weary smile and she nodded as Lucia came in.

JJ woke up and hugged onto her, tucking into her grandma as lucia looked at her son. Rafael explained what happened carefully and how addy was doing, making sure JJ didn't hear him. It was almost midnight when the doctor came out and asked to speak to raf off to the side.

"Rafael, addy is doing good... So are the babies." He let Rafael breath that in before continuing, "she had surgery recently correct?"

"The CVS was today."

"They did the cervical option I take it." 

Raf looked up at the doctor concerned and he continued, "the catheter scraped a wall on the removal. Minor cut and nothing serious, she just needs bed rest. How long is she on it for the procedure?"

"Three days."

"Make it five and Rafael," the doctor smiled, "no vaginal sex for at least a week. We're holding her over night only because we had to give her anesthesia for a scope."

"Thanks doctor."

"If you want to get the rest of the Barba's, I'll show you back."

Rafael grabbed JJ and carried her back while Lucia followed. They sat their for a few minutes before Lucia took JJ home to sleep, with a promise that she would watch her till they were ready for her. Betsy stopped in with a fresh warm blanket for raf and addy, because she knew at some point they would be sleeping in the same bed, even if he got tangled in the wires. 

* * *

**Addison**

* * *

Addy's eyes flickered, the sound of a steady beep waking her. She forced her eyes to adjust and seen a hospital room, a heart monitor for her and the twins, and a Rafael half asleep sitting up. She surpressed her chuckle and reached over to poke him.

"Raaaaaaaaffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

He rolled his head and swatted at her hand, "let me sleep cariño, I work tomorrow."

"Then you might want to go to bed and stop sleeping in a chair."

His eyes shot open, he remembered where they were as he turned towards her, "your awake add... Do you feel ok?"

"I feel better, still tired though."

"Cariño I shouldn't."

"But you will, come on... Betsy gets disappointed when you don't."

He laughed and kissed her before kicking off his shoes and laying down beside her. He threw the blanket over them and moved a few wires so they were loose around him. Addy laid her head on his chest and took his hand that wasn't wrapped behind her. He shifted the pillow behind him and dropped the head of the bed down just a little. Making sure no wires were pulled off or disconnected from this little 'adjustment', they both started to doze off.

"Raf?"

"Yeah cariño."

"Don't blame yourself," she mumbled and tucked her head in his chest.

"Cariño I..." He stopped realizing she was out cold again.

He just shook his head softly before following her into sleep.

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

It was about 8am when there was a knock at the door. Addy tucked into Raf and he groaned as the door opened and let in way to much light.

"No we don't want breakfast, let us sleep." He grumbled thinking it was Betsy with the not appreciated wake up call.

"Wasn't going to offer it."

His eyes shot opened and looked towards the door, the squad was standing there.

"Shit." He rolled his head back and untangled his hand from Addy's to wipe his face, "we weren't expecting guess."

"We can tell," Amanda smiled, "but we brought flowers."

Fin lifted them up and carisi smiled, "should we come back later?"

Raf looked down at addy who shrugged and sat up, raf following slowly as not to pull wires. He slipped off the side and addy moved the head piece back up so she could sit comfortably. She yawned and waved as raf motioned them in.

"Carmen told us what happened, we wanted to check in after you didn't answer the phone." Liv smiled.

"Yeah, I turned off my phone. Wasn't in the mood for calls." Raf stretched just a little as fin handed addy the flowers.

"Where's JJ?" Fin asked.

"With Mami, didn't want her to sleep in the hospital over night." 

"Well, what did the doctor say?" Carisi took a spare chair after giving addy a hug following Amanda and Fin's lead.

Addy looked at raf,  _ **addy hasn't heard yet... She was still out cold from when the doctor told me.**_ he gave her a look, asking for permission since she didn't even know yet. She took his hand as he spoke.

"Everything is good, the procedure just knicked her skin and cause a little bleeding. Enough blood left that she got dizzy while she was laying down basically." He squeezed her hand as she sighed.

"I knew the needle would've been better."

Everyone chuckled at that, addy squeezing raf's hand he looked down. He felt guilty for making her go,  _ **Mothers Intuition... If she says no I shouldn't.**_ Everyone chatted a little before Betsy came in and took Vitals.

"I thought your shift ended a hour ago," raf smirked waiting for what he knew would be said.

"They sent me to get your asses out of here, this ain't no hotel for your honeymoon and this sure as hell isn't the time to relive your Glory days together.... Some people actually need the bed." 

"But it's always a good morning when I wake up with you Betsy," add smiled.

"You need to stop waking up in a hospital girl! I swear with you three in here all the time the state might as well make you pay our paychecks." She finished the vitals and wrote them down before starting to walk out, stopping by fin at the door, "glad the babies are ok girl... Now make that husband of yours wait on you hand and feet."

Addy and raf looked at each other as he called, "I already do."

"Not good enough if she's in here."

Everyone was laughing as addy tugged raf's arm so he would lean in for a kiss.

When they pulled away raf muttered, "I hate her."

"Shut up you love her," addy play slapped his chest, "she's practically a barba and the only reason we ever went out in the first place."

The squad said good bye and left as a different nurse niether of them knew came in with the discharge papers. He helped addy get dressed and the nurse brought in a wheelchair. One of the male nurses Ryan, followed them out to help addy in the car. Raf gave her the flowers to hold and got in to start driving, knowing they were going to be stuck in traffic for a bit. Rafael hit the radio and you make me feel so young by Frank Sinatra came on. Addy smiled at raf and he shook his head.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Come on raffa-daffa, you were willing to sing to me yesterday." Addy pouted.

His face dropped at the thought, he felt sick. Addy noticed his face and took his right hand.

"Hey.... Don't blame yourself."

"It's my fault."

"No it's not. Rafi you didn't do this, you had no way of knowing it would happen, and I don't blame you."

"You didn't want to go."

"Raf stop. You did what you should've, you talked me into it.... And everyone is fine."

He nodded, "I love you add."

"I love you raf."

Rafael mumbled a little as addy smiled _._

  _'You and I_  
_Are just like a couple of tots,_  
_Running across a meadow_  
_Pickin' up lots of forget-me-nots.'_

Rafael sang it out a little louder.  
  
' _You make me feel so young._  
_You make me feel there are songs to be sung,_  
_Bells to be rung,_  
_And a wonderful fling to be flung.'_

Raf squeezed her hand so she would look at him as he finished the words, almost in Harmony.  
  
_'And even when I'm old and gray,_  
_I'm going to feel the way I do today_  
_Because you make me feel so young.'_

Addy giggled, "your already old and gray."

Raf couldn't even fake mad as they both laughed, "God I love you Addison.

The duo finally got home and in the apartment, addy being laid to bed. Raf ordered take out and waited for it before walking back to the bed room, he sat next to her in bed and they both ate as they chatted. 

"Hey rafi, Do you remember our first date?"

 "of course I do." He smiled, "why you ask?"

"Betsy joke about us reliving our Glory days, it made me think of how we met in the hospital and our first date." She turned her head towards him, "you know... I really don't understand how we ended up together. We are completely different until we started dating and then we both just got weird."

"Both? Add you've always been weird and I'm perfectly normal when I'm away from you."

She shoved his shoulder, "seriously, do you remember our first date? How awkward and weird it was for you."

"For me? It wasn't for you?"

"Not really, remember how I looked and that I was basically broke.... I dressed pretty fucking well even with rainbow hair."

He kissed her head gently, breathing In her scent, "we are each other's perfect half... Almas gemelas. (Soulmates)"

_**Flashback** _

It was Saturday, the very next day, when raf called Addison. He sat nervously at his desk on his lunch break,  _ **please god answer.**_ just as he swore it would go to voicemail, her voice came through the speaker...  _ **Sounds just as beautiful over the phone.**_

"hello?"

"Hello, it's rafael... From the ER."

"Oh hey raf, glad you called." He smiled at her words, "I was scared you wouldn't call."

"And miss a chance to take you out? Never."

She laughed through the phone, "so did you have something planned or just make it up as you go."

"I have a plan, say tonight around 6:30ish?"

"Sounds good, see you tonight raf."

"Yeah, see you tonight."

He hung up and smiled at his phone,  _ **How did I just manage that? Did she have a concussion and had me confused with someone else?**_ He finished his work and ran home to change, going with a simple black tux. He fixed his hair in the mirror and realized he forgot to get her address to pick her up... Or even where they were going and to dress nice. He quickly called again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Rafael again."

"I figured, you forgot my address."

He blushed, "yeah."

Addy gave her address and hung up with a sweet see you soon. Raf could feel his heart racing from her voice alone, he got a cab and headed her way. He arrived at her building and paid the cab to wait, he buzzed her room number and waited. Three minutes later, addy came out of the door in a trench coat and her hair pulled back and curled just right, it hid most the colors. They got in and drove, arriving at the theater and her jaw dropped. 

"You got tickets to the play?"

"You said you couldn't afford it, I didn't want you to miss out."

She smiled brightly, her soft toned red lips breaking to the brilliant white teeth. 

"Thank you rafael." It came out so soft and sweet... More like a child then a grown women.

"My pleasure, shall we."

He got out and took her hand, helped her out then dropped her hand. He wasn't sure what to do, it felt awkward but his manors were telling him to do something. He stretched his arm out towards her while it was bent,  _ **Oh god, I look stupid.**_ she took his arm in hers and they walked in.

Stopping at the coats attendant station to drop your coats off. He barely looked up after handing g his over and seen addy. She wore a black cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline and lace sleeves that stopped just before the elbows, fitted down to her waist before hanging loosely down to just past her knees. It had a small silver shimmer to it that matched her short heels. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her colorful hair and punk rock style from last night seemed like a completely different person from the one he was staring at now. She thanked the attendant and looked to raf, who still looked dumbfounded.

"Raf, are you ready?"

"Uhmm, yeah...Yeah," he cleared his throat and stretched his bent arm out again.

Addy giggled as he raised his brow questioningly, "what?"

"You look like one of the old fashioned cheesey gentleman that bend over and stretched their arm out like that, you know the ones that say my lady and escorts her everywhere." She smiled brightly as he actually blushed.

"Well in that case," he bent forward slightly as she described and smiled at her, "my lady."

She bit back the laugh and took his arm, "my Lord."

He walked her in to their seats, sitting down and waiting as the seats slowly filled up. He turned towards her slightly and finally managed to think of something to say to start a conversation. He was surprised to see that addy, only 20 years old, loved reading and was very opened on genre. They talk a few of their favorites and went into some plays and musicals as well. By the time the play actually started, the two were tucked close to each other. 

When the play finally finished, they walked out and got their coats. As they stepped out she stopped and gave him a look, he thought he'd done something wrong before it clicked. He stretched his arm and said my lady, she took the arm and said my lord. They walked down to Broadway and then to a small dinner, raf taking her coat as they sat in a small booth. They were unwilling to part that night, dragging it out till almost 2am before he took her home and left for his own. He was completely amazed a woman so much younger would even accept a date from him but have so much in common with him... He was finding it hard to sleep, she was on his mind the whole restless night.

_**Present** _

Addy tucked into raf's chest. He kissed her head again before grabbing his phone to call his mami. He had her bring JJ over and while they waited, they curled up together. He rested his head on her belly and rubbed it softly, she smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

**Addison**

* * *

Addy hummed softly in approval of his attention, his face turning up towards her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Rafi." She sighed and mumbled something softly.

"Hmmm?" He kissed her belly button before moving back up the bed.

"Something my grandpa use to say....everything will be ok, doesn't mean it'll be the same." She smiled at raf as he rested his head against hers, "you kept telling me everything would be ok."

"And everything was."

"Yeah... Barba's are going to be five strong soon. Our boys will be just like their dad." 

He kissed her, "hopefully they won't, I would die from exhaustion trying to keep them in check."

"Your not me old man, I still have a few years of chase left in me at least."

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

 He kissed her again before going to get the door. Before addy knew what was happening, JJ jumped on the bed and hugged her. The three finished the day off lounging in bed watching Scooby-Doo movies and snuggling close. By the time the last open played, raf turned to see addy and JJ were out cold. He seen how peaceful they looked and decided that it wasn't worth risking waking JJ to move her. He turned off the light and tucked in, His head rested next to jj as she was curled into addy around her belly. He kissed both on the head and sighed,  _ **she was right. Everything will be ok, doesn't mean it would be the same.... We are having twin boys and whole world of new problems that can occur. Thank God your the one beside me... I couldn't do this without you add.**_


	24. I got you a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really short and I didn't plan on posting in this story today but I had a bad day and found the picture... Needless to say a whole story came to mind and it cheered me up just a little. 
> 
> Because hey, even Barba has bad days and needs chocolate sometimes.

Rafael had a full day at work, back to back court hearings and a meeting with SVU at noon to replace his lunch. He already knew he would be working late and told addy. But he had no idea had bad it would be.

Someone bumped him on the court house steps and spilt his coffee on his tie and shirt. He didn't have time to get to the office and change it so he had a Intern run him over a tie as he tried to dab his shirt. The hearing went wrong I'm everyway and the judge threatened to throw out the case. He was late to the second hearing because the first one ran much longer then expected. Arraignment on another case SVU was working was a wash and Liv had a few choice words about that. He ran to his office for a short five minute brake before he had to face the squad and deal with the poor rulings of the court as a rapist was released without bail till his trial. 

He walked up and Carmen handed him his messages and asked if the spare shirt she sent over was close enough for his 'fashion sense' and he chuckled. He dropped in his chair and groaned, letting it spin once around before he leaned forward and caught something odd on his desk. He picked it up and looked it over before catching what looked like a business card under it.

> To: Barba
> 
> From: Your biggest fans
> 
> Hope this sweetens your day.

He looked back at the clear box of chocolates and slowly starts to smile.  _ **I don't know what guardian angel left these but... Thank you God.**_

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/yQUTZ3f)

Raf smiled and took a chocolate from the container and slowly put it in his mouth, savouring the smooth flavor. It tastes like heaven after his hellish morning. He didn't care if they were poisoned or a bribe or anything like that at the moment... He just cared that they tasted good enough to brighten his weary day. He got three down before he took off running to the squad room.

* * *

**Addy**

* * *

It was almost 9pm before Rafael walked in the door. He dropped his stuff by the door and tossed his coat to the side, his tie following it as he unbuttoned half his short before making it to the couch and falling into the soft furniture. Addy chuckled and got up to get him a drink before nudging him to sit up so she could sit down beside him.

"Bad day?"

"No... Don't talk about it. I finally escaped it."

She giggled as he took a drink and pulled her under his arm, "you seem bubbly for having a bad day?"

"Thank you."

She gave him a questioning look and he rolled his eyes before taking another sip, "the chocolates.... They were delicious."

She shook her head, "what chocolates?"

"The one's you left in my office."

"Rafi, I'm not in the position..." She motioned to her belly, "...to be giving away chocolate I can eat."

"I know it was you Addison... No one else knows the right ones to get."

"Which ones are those?" She joked.

"Then coffee bean ones from the shop off fifth, the only ones that I pop like tic-tacs."

"Oh those chocolates." She smiled and looked at his green eyes, "Your welcome."

"Let me give you my thank you," he threw back the rest of the glass and left it on the coffee table as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Rafi put me down, "she whispered and he shook his head against her skin.

"Never."

"Rafikins now, I weigh to much for a old man like you to be carrying around." She squirmed and he sat her on the bed before berating all her open skin with kisses, "raf stop... You need sleep not, oh god por favor stop or I won't be able to stop myself."

"I don't want you to stop yourself, come on addy." He kissed her to the point her head got foggy, "let's be crazy."

"I love you raf."

"Love you more add."

"You'll have to prove that... Those chocolates wet awfully expensive and hard not to eat myself."

He kissed her again, "Thank you... For everything addy. I couldn't survive without you."

"Less speaky, more sexy."

He chuckled and gave her a long night as a thank you... Tomorrow he would have to find a way to surprise her, let her know yet again like everyday... That he loved her more then words.


	25. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy does a Q&A video on her blog, answering viewer questions about her life.

Addy sat down on her couch, in raf's grey Harvard sweatpants and her favorite black vneck shirt from a charity thing she did. Her hair was in a messy bun on her head and she sat crossed leg so that she was comfortable on the couch with her growing belly barely wanting to hide under shirts. Her laptop was on the coffee table facing her as she held her phone, she was about to record a live video Q&A with some viewers and answer questions about her life. It was about that time and she hit the button, a smile on her face as she started.

"Hey everybody, thanks for tuning in. Today I am going to do a short Q&A to answer your questions hopefully." She smiled, "so post questions and I'll read and answer them on video."

She lifted her phone and smiled, "good we already got a few."

Addy read off a question.

> Q: how long have you been married to your husband that is occasionally seen?

"I have been married 7 amazing years."

> Q: how far along are you?

"I am at..." She let out a huff as she thought "... About 13 weeks. Basically I'm big enough my clothes don't want to fit and I steal my husband's Instead."

> Q: I'm a huge fan of your videos, you family is beyond adorable... What does JJ stand for and how old is she?
> 
> P.S. congrats on the pregnancy

"First off thank you. Second, JJ stands for Justice Jay because I love puns and my husband is lawyer so I couldn't resist. As for the second part, she is a few weeks from being five."

> Q: I see you post a lot of musical videos and pictures around Broadway. Are you a fan of musicals?

"I am very much a fan of musicals and plays, so is my husband and daughter. Infact that was our first date and it has become a tradition to go see a play once a month in our home especially since JJ is getting more interested in them."

> Q: you have such a beautiful family! I just wish we could see more of your husband too. But he does look older, is there a age difference?

"There is, he is fifteen years older then me and I routinely call him a old man because of it." She paused, "out of love, I really do love him... Infact if he is watching, which at some point he will, just know I love you and sorry if I say to much ahead of time. See you when you get home amor."

> Q: congratulations on the pregnancy! How much do you know about the pregnancy?

"Well, I can't get into to many details on this part because I kinda promised we'd keep it a secret...see raf, I can listen."

The door opened and JJ came running in, she tackled her mom and gave her a big kiss, "mommy, mommy, mommy! Ri rot rhe read!"

"You got the lead!" Addy kissed her forehead, "that's great bug, just wait till daddy hears that."

JJ was beaming before she looked at the computer curiously, "rhat rou roing?"

"I'm answering questions on my blog Scooby, want to help me answer a few before you go do homework?"

"Reah!" She plopped down beside addy and rested her head on Addy's belly.

"Ok let's start with a easy one," addy looked through and smiled.

> Q: hi JJ! Who is your favorite cartoon character?"

"Ri Rove rooby-roo." JJ smiled and addy chuckled and moved on.

> Q: hey JJ, how does it feel to know your going to be a big sister?

JJ made a face and thought for a moment, "rawesome, Ri ret ra rittle rother ror rister ro ray rith."

"Yeah... Or torment a little. I can see you dressing a boy in a dress and teaching him to dance so, just a little worried."

> Q: what is your favorite family time activity?

"Ramily red rime."

"Family bed time, that's my girl." Addy kissed jj's head, "now say by and go get started on your homework."

"Rye reverybody!" JJ hoped down after kissing Addy's belly and she giggled.

> Q: what is this family bed time? How was it started?

"Family bed time is where we just hang out in the bed as a family. We talk, play games... Tickle fights and rough housing. Maybe we cuddle up and watch movies. How it got started was pure laziness on my part. One day I didn't feel like leaving the house and raf had the day off and didn't want to go out, so we told JJ we were doing a family bed day and convinced her to lounge in bed with us all day."

> Q: I noticed your shirt. Are you a fan of supernatural or did you just do gishwhes?

"Yes to both. I love supernatural and I did do the gishwhes. This shirt was a joke from my husband because I ran in pineapple shoes for the one task. I also made a panda out of pads, his name is Henry and he sits in our spare room. Rainbow teeth, gave a dog a spa day in the park, did a fake workout on the little conveyor belts at the airport, made a sock monkey hat out of old socks, and several more things including dressed up like a pirate and visited people in a nursing home. It was very fun, JJ loved it... I think raf just loved watching us act like idiots." She shrugged, "not that it's really uncommon for me to act like that anyways."

> Q: your husband looked familiar, where might I've seen him before?

"He's a A.D.A. for Manhattan and Brooklyn before that. He does a lot of press conferences and being swarmed by the press trying to walk in or out of the courthouse."

> Q: how did you and your husband meet?

"In the emergency room. I was reading a book while I was waiting in the waiting room and he was waiting on news about his abuelita, when he tripped on my feet and hit his head. A nurse patched up his head and we flirted and managed a date out of it. Then you know the happily ever after, blah blah blah." She sighed and looked at the time, "ok last question."

She skimmed through and found a great question.

> Q: if there was one place you could take your family to do a special blog from, where would it be?

"Disney world or maybe... I don't know Hawaii? JJ would love both and I would too.... Though I could be spending to much either way." She smiled, "so I gotta go now but, hopefully I can post more later. Bye y'all."

Addy turned off the video and went to check on JJ. The two girls talking and playing as they waited on papa to get home.

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

Rafael walked in the squad room, a little early for the time Liv gave. He turned the corner to find carisi, fin, and Amanda looking at a computer, Liv no where to be seen. He approached and heard a familiar voice.

'Well, I can't get into to many details on this part because I kinda promised we'd keep it a secret...see raf, I can listen.'

 _ **Addy?**_ He stood behind carisi and felt his hope that the squad wouldn't find her blog being blown to pieces. On the screen was her newest video on the blog, the one he hasn't watched yet. He seen JJ tackle addy and was smiling as he leaned forward and bumped the chair just enough to gain everyone's attention. 

"Barba, when did you get here?" Carisi paused the video and turned around.

"Just got here," he sighed, "how did you find that?"

"Addy, me, and Liv had lunch the other day. She mentioned she had a blog and I found it." Amanda smiled.

"I'm definitely subscribing," carisi smiled, "just the few I've seen are awesome."

"There's another dollar on her paycheck," raf muttered and rolled his eyes, "play it."

Carisi pressed play and they all watched the video and he found himself smiling at every question... Especially JJ loving family bed time and addy explaining it. He held back a laugh at the memory of her doing that charity scavenger hunt thing with JJ helping... Thinking about the video on his phone of her jogging in pineapple shoes and mohawk in the park with a little JJ running beside her. When the video was over, the three of them were laughing as fin looked at him.

"Did she just say she ran in...?"

"Pineapple shoes and a mohawk hat made out of pineapples... Yes. That was one of my favorites from that week." Raf held in his laugh.

"I guess you need to work some extra hours... Pay for a trip to Hawaii or Disney world." Amanda smiled.

"Believe it or not, she is almost making as much as I do just from this blog." He scuffed, "she could pay for the trip alone."

His voice had a small hint of pride,  _ **I guess she was right. This really was a job and she was damn good at it.**_ He looked over as Liv walked in and changed the subject to the case he came here for originally. They moved back to work and on his way out fin added a soft jab at barba being so normal. He gave a look and carisi sent him a photo of raf dressed normal, JJ on his shoulders, and addy hooked on his arm as they were walking outside somewhere.... Nope, they were at the baby shower and JJ was playing with the stuffed animal she stole from the baby presents.  _ **I knew they would find it and tease me eventually, but I figured it would bother me more.**_ He smirked and left feeling better then he had all day.

* * *

Rafael got home about his usual time, dinner set on the table as JJ went running out of the bathroom.

"Rean rands mommy," her eyes hit raf, "papa!"

JJ tackled him and he picked her up, "how's my princesa today?"

 "Reat! Ri rot Rhe L..L...L...lead."

Raf gave a fake surprised look, "really? My little girl is the big lead."

She nodded and gave him a big kiss on the lips before he sat her down. She ran to the table and took a seat while addy carried over the large pan of burritos. She pulled one and slid it on JJ's plate before pulling two for her and two for raf. He dropped the coat and tie, unbuttoned the shirt a little before sitting down and taking a bit. 

"Delicious, great job."

"Glad you like it," addy smiled.

"So JJ, what's this lead part you got?" Raf asked looking at his little girl.

"Rhe rig ring re..cit...re.. recital. Ri rave ran rolo." She smiled.

"She's going to be on Broadway before we know it." Addy jested.

"I heard they were casting for Annie, maybe she should try out," he looked at JJ shaking her head no, "why not princesa?"

"Ry rair risn't red."

"Well we could dye it," addy smiled, "you'd look great as a ginger bug."

"Roooooooooo," JJ shook her head, "ro, ro, ro!"

"Why not? I thought you loved Broadway?" Raf was trying hard not to break down in laughter.

"Ri rant ro re rike daddy, rero rawyer." JJ looked down so niether could see her face, "Rove rou papa."

"Love you too JJ," raf got up and walked over to hug her from behind, "your to Sweet."

JJ blushed and giggled as raf kissed her head, tipping her head back to kiss his nose before he took his seat again. Addy smiled and watch the beautiful scene play out.

JJ asked to go play as her plate was clean. They told her to go and watched her run off, addy sighed at raf. It was quiet a moment before she actually spoke.

"So did you see the video?"

"Yeah, the squad was watching it."

She was biting her lip to stop from letting it out, he wasn't even angry, she just knew he wasn't happy about it when he found out.

"They need better jokes, especially when I'm the only one happily married." He nudged her hand with his, "I love you addy."

"I love you raf."

He helped her clean up the table and talk about their days, "so how was work besides the squad finding my blog?"

"Long as usual," he started to wash the dishes as she rinsed and stacked, "just wanted to get home to you."

"God you can be so cheesy," she shook her head as he laughed.

"How was your day?"

"You seen what I did, I made the video and then played and helped JJ with homework before making diner." She sighed, "I was thinking of bringing you lunch too."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid it wouldn't make it there."

He was trying not laugh and encourageher horrible jokes.

"I'm getting fat raf."

"Your pregnant addy"

"Yeah but my clothes barely fit."

"Your pregnant with twins, you are going to gain weight." He bumped her arm, "we just need to buy you some maternity clothes."

"I don't like shopping when I'm fat." 

He bit back a laugh and moved his hand fast enough to splash addy, "it comes with getting pregnant."

 She gasped dramatically, then splashed him, "I'm getting stretch marks."

"I'll put lotion on you," he splashed her again.

She giggled and whispered, "it puts the lotion on its skin or it gets the hose again."

Raf broke down laughing, unable to hold it back anymore, "I should've known you would quote silence of the lambs."

She threw her wet hands around him, "I love you raffa-daffa."

"Love you too addy." He kissed her and put his wet hands on her waist.

 "Siempre me haces tan mojado (you always make me so wet)."

He tipped his head back laughing, "Por qué te quiero? (Why do I love you?)"

"Because your crazy," she kissed his Adam's apple, "but that's fine cause I am too."

He brought his back down for another kiss, "what would I ever do without you?"

"Probably feel old because you would have me and JJ to chase around." She rested her head on his shoulder, "you have to do the next Q&A with me."

"Why?"

"Because... I said so."

He rolled his eyes, "fine, I'll do the next Q&A with you."

The two went back to change after finishing the dishes. The rest of the night went as it usually did for the barba's household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if I can get some feedback on what people think of the Q&A video idea it would be helpful. I was thinking adding this in as a recurring thing. So if you have any questions you'd like to have answered about the barba's, any of them, please comment them below and my next Q&A one will feature them.


	26. This will be your happy ever after

Addy was the youngest out of all the grandkids and spent alot of time with her grandparents, especially her grandpa that always supported her choices. To this day, she keeps a little plack in their spare room that's says the best piece of advice he ever gave her... The secret to a perfect happily ever after. Everytime she reads it she feels happy, it brought thoughts of her grandparents amazing 52 year marriage, her parents and especially her and raf. 

> _Be passionate and fearless.  
>  Listen to your heart._

She could see her and raf when they first bought their home, moving in to this penthouse apartment basically. The fear of everything being so new, so different. The way he would push her on the couch and make out while they tried to move the boxes in. Her jumping on his back when he went to pick up a heavy box, which they landed on. The way they talked all night on the couch because niether could sleep and the bed wasn't assembled yet. How she started singing and he rolled his eyes before joining in.

> _ Be thoughtful and generous.  _

Every night when raf got home, she would kiss him and share whatever she was snacking on... Because she was always snacking. The way he always held the door for her or surprised her on her worst days. The way she would always have JJ's backpack packed when raf had to drop her off in the mornings, or how he would practically run to a crying newborn JJ so addy didn't have to get up when he knew she barely slept.

> _Believe In love at first sight.  
>  Hold hands._ _  
> Laugh nervously._

It might not have been love at first sight, between them but more like love at first glance into each other's eyes. Rafael would grab Addy's hand for no reason, just to hold it. The way she steals his hand when they walked or when they were just sitting beside each other... A second nature gesture between them. The way addy always laughed stuff off and made jokes to lighten the mood. When things get hard and she always finds a way to make raf feel better. 

> _Write love letters._

The little post it's addy left for raf on his things to say she loves him and little things she never wants him to stop. The way he would leave a small note to addy or text her sweet forget-me-not thoughts. Mainly she thought of the love letters they wrote before they eloped, sealed with a promise that when they have a proper wedding/vow renewal they would read them.

> _.Get dressed up for a date.  
> .Feel butterflies in your stomach._

Raf always smiled when addy came out on their date nights, the way she would squeeze into a dress or find one that flows loosely but still shows off enough to make raf jealous when people look. The way raf would put on a tux to take addy to a play then just walk her to the IHOP down the street and to the left, not caring about how overdressed they were. The butterflies that make her feel weightless whenever raf kissed her, or held her, or just looked her way.

> _Run away together._

The day trip to the beach wear addy sat on a towel in a little one piece swimsuit with sunglasses on before raf chased JJ over and he was bent over catching his breath as she snapped a photo of him smiling. The short weekend getaways that lead to their little jj. The weekends they stayed in the apartment because his mom was kind enough to take jj so they could have romantic time together.

> _Stay in bed all day.  
>  Learn from each other. _

Memories of all the family bed days flashed through her mind, the stories told and games played. Learning little things from each other, teaching JJ odd little facts so she'll laugh and tell the kids and teachers at school. 

> _Be patient and kind with your words_ ** _._ **

The fights, no matter how few or many, where they would bite their tongues... Not wanting to regret what could be said. When addy would carefully construct her loving jokes about little things raf did, so he would laugh it off instead of getting offended.

> _Grow old together.  
>  Be spontaneous and impulsive. _

All of Addy's little old man jokes, followed by the comments of growing old together. The two sitting in a nursing home cuddled in a bed watching TV wishing JJ would come visit more then once a day. Raf always laughed when she told what she imagined their future would look like. The way he would randomly bring home flowers or supper for Addy so she didn't have to cook, his tendency to over think things so addy just does it. Her random affection moments, when she would grab him or kiss him till he can barely think straight. His hand cupping her ass as she walked by, pulling her in by the waist or pushing her over the back of the couch so they both fell onto the cushions for a good makeout session willing to risk the soreness that might come with their actions.

> _ Kiss each other good night. _

Every night.... Without fail... They kissed good night. Every night they were together, even if one fell asleep before the other, they'd kiss their sleeping form. And the small handful of times they were miles apart when they both went to bed, they didn't sleep well. Once after addy and JJ flew back to Ohio after getting news her grandma had a stroke, raf lasted two hours of trying to sleep before he got a red eye ticket and flew to Ohio. He taxied to the hospital they were at and went to the ICU waiting room to find addy half asleep on a couch with JJ curled in her lap asleep. Her parents and the 'good aunt' as they referred to her was sitting near by as he walked in and right over to kiss his wife before dropping the small carry-on that held a few clothes. It looked like a scene from one of those cheesy movies her grandma loved to watch.... And that happened only a year ago. 

> _ Remember why you fell in love. _

The first date that she never wanted to end. The first kiss he dragged out till they were breathless. The little jokes and subtle touches. The soft caresses and long nights. The chats about anything that came to mind and the little moments that passed so quickly. His soft side that he hardly shows anyone, her free spirit and crazy side that lets her slowly drive him mad till he joins in or just laughs. The midnight dances in the living room, bathtub rendezvous, family bed days, and singing in the car.... Just the small things that makes their hearts race like when they first met.

> _This will be your happily ever after._

Addy's fingers traced the painted words before slowly taking in the six photos hanging around the words.

Rafael in swim trunks, salmon shirt, black sunglasses with a towel over his shoulder, bent over barely catching a two year old JJ in a red swimsuit as they smiled at addy taking a picture of them on the beach by the water.

Of Rafael sitting cross legged on the floor in his suit pants, red pinstriped shirt (two buttons undone), suspenders pooled on the floor by him as his newly turned four year old daughter put a flower crown on his head before bouncing up and down in a pink ballerina tutu dress. His smile soft but too genuine for addy to not capture.

Addy holding a new born JJ in her arms at home for the first time. Sitting in the reading chair in the playroom as raf leaned in behind her reaching his arm down for JJ to tug and hold his fingers. Her little fingers barely making it halfway around his plump fingers.... Both parents faces glowing. 

The first photo that raf and addy took together, where he had a hoodie on and sweats compared to her blouse and jeans. He held her waist and kissed her cheek as she laughed, stretching her arm out to take the photo to send to melody... She didn't believe addy was in love and that photo didn't change her mind.... That would take years of stories to convince her.

Next was a family bed photo. Addy on her stomach surrounded by pillows, JJ sitting on her back bouncing as raf reached for the phone from way behind. The blankets tied above them just right to make the perfect little fort.

The last photo was of addy and raf kissing in time square as it started to snow. Their coats blowing and the lights behind them making them stand out beautifully in the black and white photo. He had lifted her slightly off the ground, her one foot and leg curled up high by he butt as the other was pointed towards the ground... Perfectly mimicking her weightless feeling from being around him.

Addy smiled and pulled a small clothes pin from a drawer and attached a new photo by the others. This one had the three of them sitting on the couch. JJ kissing Addy's belly, raf kissing her head, addy glowing brighter then a night light in her laughter. She held a ultrasound photo of the twins in her hand facing the camera. 

She felt a set of arms wrap around her belly and tug her back gently, "I love you raffa-daffa."

"Love you to cariño," he kissed her shoulder and smiled at the photo, "Day dreaming are we?"

"Always." She laughed as he started to tqickled her lightly, "Stop it rafi."

"Stop what?"

His hands dropped and held her hips as he kissed her cheek  before nosing her ear and whispering, "Stop dreaming and start living addy, JJ is ready to play in the park."

"Ok, let's go amor."

They walked out of the room hand in hand, her free hand hitting the light switch as she smiled.  _ **This is my happily ever after.**_


	27. Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda caught up on Nashville before watching the newest svu and came up with this little story. I don't know if the whole box of tissues I went through was this story or the shows but I keep crying when I read this. Fair warning.

Addy had many random, nonsensical, joke names for Rafael. It was her way of trying to make him laugh because as much as he hates it, it makes him happy when she does. But she was the only one who could use those names. While Rafael on the other hand, had few names he used for addy. Most of the time it was add, Addy, or cariño. Sometimes it might do amor, Hermosa, alma gemela, and Even niña Loca (love, beautiful, soulmate, and crazy girl) on occasion. But the one name that he rarely used, the one that means the most to him when he needs a understanding shoulder... asilo/santuario (Sanctuary).

When Rafael had a hard day or had anything go wrong in a big way, he always wanted to go home to addy. He would come home and be greeted by his two favorite people and have his daughter berate him with love and stories of her day. Then addy would poor him a drink and cuddle up to him on the couch and have him vent and ramble on about his day to her. But his favorite is when she dragged him to the bedroom and snuggled up close and she would hum or sing to him. It didn't matter the song, he even remembers her singing 'fat bottom girls' one time like a lullaby to calm him and make him laugh. And in his opinion, not even the greatest singers in the world or had ever lived could sing as well as she did... She was his everything. The one person in the world that no matter what, would be with him through everything life threw at them. Not because of the vows of 'for better or for worst' but because they truelly were each other's other half. Even when they fought, no matter how bad it got, they would still go to bed together snuggled close. They would vent and cuddle their feelings before they would talk to anyone else.

That's why on Rafael's worse day, the one where his whole life's work could come crumbling down, all he wanted to do was go home to his wife... If she would even let him.

* * *

 It stated out as any other day, a serial rape/murder case with one victim that oliva swore wasn't part of the case. She went to investigate it separately and explained her theory to raf, but with only one piece of evidence to separate and the expert claiming he was wrong on his initial statement... She needed a warrant to find something more. That when his day went down hill. He knew the expert was blackmailed and now he was too. He recused himself from the case and told the DA what happened.... Then he called liv. She found him hiding out at a bar working and confronted him, he told her everything.

Rafael needed comfort, he needed some strength or a sign of what to do. He did the one thing he could. He looked at his earlier attempts to text addy to no prevail.

> _**1:** Addy_
> 
> _**2:**  Cariño can we talk_
> 
> **_3:_ ** _por favor, I need you._

He sighed and sent one final text, one last attempt to get a reply.

> _**4:** Mi Santuario_

It was way past his normal time for getting home, still he couldn't find the strength to go. He wanted addy, needed addy.... But what would she think when he told her what he did. He was scared of losing everything... His job, family, friends.... Everything. If he lost addy he would truly be lost, he couldn't live without addy by his side. She is his light, his candle to guild his way, the one that keeps him whole, without her he was better off dead. But to keep a secret like this from her, he might've just lost everything even if he didn't lose his job. He finished his drink and went home, _**the moment of truth**_ he thought.

* * *

 Rafael opened the door to the most beautiful sight, his wife waiting for him. She wore the dress she had on when they got married. The now slightly yellowing lace sun dress, it's small tears and Knicks adding character to the old rag she refused to throw out. Her hair tucked loosy over her shoulder and arms hidden behind her back. Her face emotionless as he stepped in, praying for the best of this moment.  _ **She must've heard, Liv had to have told her.**_

He stared as she opened her arms to him and eagerly took him in as he came running in. He hugged her tighter then he ever had before, squeezing her into the beautiful diamond she was to him. The silence swarming around them, as deafening as it was... It was also comforting.

After a few minutes she pushed him back slightly and pulls him to the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed and gave a weak smile before laying back against the pillows. He lays down beside her, his head tucked between her breasts as his arms wrapped around her. He was careful not to put pressure on her belly as he softly started to weep, his tears being absorbed by the dress. She rested her hands on his back and rubbed lightly, soothingly as she watched her amazing man of a husband breakdown Infront of her. One hand drifted to pet his head, messing up his perfectly styled hair like she always loved to do. It felt like hours, even days they laid like that before she finally broke the silence. Her lips parting to let out that angelic voice he loved so much.

> _Turn the light off, go to bed_  
>  _Tell me all about the day you had_  
>  _Lay beside me, it's time to rest_  
>  _You can close your eyes, you've done your best_

His eyes slowly started to dry up, whether from the crying or her, they finally started to slow.... Trickling down to her warm skin.

> _Let me be your sanctuary_  
>  _Let me be your safe place to fall_  
>  _I can take away your worries_  
>  _The refuge from it all_

She could feel his lips still twitching against her damp skin and dress, as if to kiss her when his body still trembled. Her hand tracing his spine, trying to comfort the mess weighing her down.

> _All this time_  
>  _We have together_  
>  _Is our shelter from the rain_  
>  _I will share the weight you carry_  
>  _Let me be your sanctuary_
> 
> _We have weathered through the storms_  
>  _Taking comfort in each other's arms_  
>  _When the dark clouds come again_  
>  _I will lift you up and take you in_

Her voice raised and filled the silent home of theirs, pushing away his bad thoughts and the reality outside these walls.

> _Let me be your sanctuary_  
>  _Let me be your safe place to fall_  
>  _I can take away your worries_  
>  _The refuge from it all_
> 
> _All this time_  
>  _We have together_  
>  _Is our shelter from the rain_  
>  _I will share the weight you carry_  
>  _Let me be your sanctuary_

She closed her eyes to match his, letting the words fall off her lips as he vibrated worse then JJ after a nightmare. The next line a soft whisper into his hair, a promise for him to always remember.

> _I will share this weight you carry_  
>  _Let me be your sanctuary_

His form barely trembled, but his throat was dry and eyes still watered lightly. She looked down at him as he raised his head to finally see her face again. His face was red from crying, something she only seen once before. When his abuelita died and they were home alone, he didn't have to be the rock anymore and he broke. It was a rare sight, Rafael red from crying and blubbering as tears fell. She tightened her arm on his back and just watched as he slowly found words.

"Te amo."

"Te amo Rafi." She moved the hand from his hair to wipe his eyes, the beautiful green finally returning the way she remembers it.

"mi santuario (my sanctuary)," he whispered, "Mi lugar seguro para descansar (my safe place to rest)."

She kissed his hair as her hand caressed his face. He leaned into it and let out a small, wet, sigh of relief. He finally was away from everything, all that tortured his thoughts. The world seemingly watching him closely as his secret was threatened and he could only stand by and do nothing. He finally felt safe.

Mi Alma Gemela (my Soulmate), what's wrong?" She whispered as he kissed her belly.

"How much were you told?" He looked up, waiting for the rejection he expected for his actions.

"Liv said you were being blackmailed but they caught the guy. Said you spent most the day hiding from her after recusing yourself... She found you In a bar working on paperwork." She still stroked his back and caressed his face, no change in voice or actions.

"Cariño, I was being accused of sleeping with a young woman and paying her." He looked down, "it wasn't true. I was giving her money, still give her money, but not for anything in return. It started back in the Bronx."

He took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to explain it when she stroked his hair, "it's ok Rafi, just tell me."

He still couldn't look up, "this case I was working, I had only one witness and she was a heroin addict. She was the key to convicting this rapist but she got nervous and jumpy about the time I needed to call her. I knew it was wrong when she asked for a loan but.... She was my case. I gave her the loan knowing what it was for. She disappeared and came back, took the stand and won me my case. Only to die of a overdose a few hours later."

"Rafi...."

He Interrupted, "I know it was wrong, I shouldn't of done it but.. I killed her. I gave her the money and caused her overdose. She had a daughter that was ten and with the guilt I had... I started giving her and her grandma money. I put some in a private account and never told you about it... It happened before we met. I j...J....J...Just..."

She tipped his head up to see her, "Rafi stop."

He froze,  _ **here it comes. I know that icy tone, she's done....**_

"Raf, I love you. But...." She sighed, "if you think that any of that would make me leave. Your crazy old man."

His face softened, a small smile creeping across it, "but I..."

"I don't care. I love you raf." She lifted his face to meet her eyes, slowly making him move up to her eye level, "you didn't kill her, she made her choices that lead her their. It might not have been ethical but it wasn't your fault."

"But it is my fault."

"Would you do it again?"

"What?"

"Would you do it again if you had the chance to fix it?"

He rested his forehead against hers, "I don't know."

"Raf."

"Yes." He closed his eyes, "I would."

She kissed his nose, "what about your job? Have anything been said?"

"Not yet.... Meeting the DA tomorrow to discuss it." He slowly opened his eyes and parted his lips to kiss her, "don't let go."

"Never." She smiled, "I'll never let you go. Sanctuary remember."

"Addy you don't understand. If he let's out what he believes, I lose everything. I lose the job, we lose our home, we could lose JJ and the mijo's... I could go to jail. I wouldn't see my kids ever and barely see you, I could literally lose everything if that lie is told." His voice wavering, eyes swollen... He couldn't hold it back as he snapped.  _ **Everything would be lost.**_

 "That won't happen."

"How are you so sure?" He sniffled and tucked his face into her neck.

"Because you are safe.... You didn't do what he claims and I love you and would never let that happen. I would kidnap our kids and break you out of jail before I'd let you rot." She kissed his ear as she whispered, "your stuck with me... Even if we have to take it on the run and leave the country. I hear Canada is beautiful.... We could probably even hit Cuba if you wanted."

He smiled, kissing her again as he let a hand run up to rub her belly, "I love you addy."

"Love you too Rafi."

 I love you more then anything in this world, I could never live without you." He mumbled against her lips.

"I doubt you ever will amor." She chuckled as he cracked a smile again.

"Can we just lay here? No shop talk, no problems to discuss, no outside world. Just you, me and our babies."

"Absolutamente mi increíble marido, cualquier cosa que quieras. (Absolutely my amazing husband, anything you want.)"

She waited till he laid down to tuck in against him, his hands holding her belly and lips pressed to her neck. The two slipping into place as if they were puzzle pieces. He breathed her in and she sighed. 

"Everything will be ok... Have faith Rafael."

He smiled at her whisper,  _ **Everything will be fine as long as I have you.**_


	28. It doesn't fit

"Addy, we're gonna be late!" Raf called as he buttoned his cuff links on the way to their room.

He takes a deep breath as he turns the corner and stops dead in his tracks. Addy sat on the end of the bed frowning at the dress laying on the floor. He had a strange feeling he knew what happened but still had the ask.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"It doesn't fit," she gave a heavy sigh, "I'm too fat."

Raf walked over and picked up the dress, hanging it back up and grabbing a loose dress. He sits down beside her and bumped her shoulder.

"Try this." He handed her a deep red dress that was fitted in the chest and loose down to her knee.

"Isn't it kinda... Casual. I thought this was a big dinner thing Liv was hosting."

"I doubt anyone will mind if you dress down." He kissed her cheek, "por favor."

She nodded, "fine."

"It'll look beautiful, but you'll look perfect." He smiled at her blush, "I'll make sure JJ is ready."

* * *

It had been three days since the dinner party and everyday he hears addy mention her clothes don't fit. He decided she needs maternity clothes, but that involves getting addy to go shopping. He needed to find a way to get her to go, trick her into it. So on the weekend, he managed to trick them and told his girls they were going out for the day. 

"Rhere re roing papa?" JJ bounced up and down running to the car.

"It's a surprise."

"So where are we going?" Addy whispered to raf.

"It's a surprise."

"Am I going to like it or is JJ?"

"Both." He smiled and kissed her cheek, "now would you just get in."

She sighed and got in the passenger seat, buckling in and Immediately playing with the radio. Raf rolled his eyes and started driving, smiling when she finally picked a station... Oldies. Frank Sinatra was playing and JJ was humming in the back. Rafael was very proud of the fact JJ was a very open child, she listened to almost any kind of music, she loved going out and exploring new places, and she definitely loved helping her parents do things. The fact that his four year old could almost sing a Frank Sinatra song made him so proud of their parenting.... Though that part was probably more of Addy's doing. They pulled into the parking lot, addy was to busy relaxing in the passenger seat to realize they stopped.

"Cariño, you coming?"

Addy opened her eyes and frowned, it was a maternity and baby store.

"Rafi, what are we doing here?"

"You need clothes that fit and we might have a while but that doesn't mean we can't buy some baby stuff and start getting the nursery ready." He opened her door.

"I don't need clothes, I have to many as it is."

"How many fit you right now with your small bump?"

She bit her lip and looked down, "very few."

"Then how many will fit when your 9 months?"

"Just two dresses."

"Then let's get a few at least." He helped her out and kissed her, "por favor."

"Fine, just a few." She got out and JJ hugged her leg.

"Mommy, ran ri rick rome roys ror ra rabies?"

"Sure bug, you can pick a few small toys and help mommy pick clothes too."

Rafael took one of JJ's hands and Addison took the other, they walked in the door and grabbed a cart. They started out in the baby clothes, addy and JJ breaking away and showing all the cute clothes. Raf was laughing as they tossed in a few 'definitely' and a couple 'its to cute' as well. Addy turned from behind one rack with a big smile and hiding her hands behind her back.

"Rafi, I found it."

"Found what?"

"The perfect outfits for our boys."

Raf gave a quizzical look and addy showed him to three piece suits complete with suspenders, one red and one blue.

"They can be mini lawyers." She chuckled as he just shook his head and hid the laugh the best he could, "come on, they could be just like papa.... Even get his fashion sense."

"Why do babies need three piece suits?"

"Why is the sky blue? Why does the wind blow? Why do you ask so many questions when you should just say yes because their cute and I can dress our sons up like you."

He couldn't hold the laugh back, "fine, get them."

He rolled his eyes as she kissed his cheek and put them in the cart. He looked at what was in there so far and sighed. Two three piece suits, six plain onesies, three pajama footie onesies twin sets, and two stuffed animals JJ picked for them... One blue monkey and one blue elephant. He added up the prices, having a minor heart attack at the price of the suits, and came up with about 170 dollars.  _ **Time to get addy focused on her.**_

"Chicas (girls), time to stop with the unborn children clothes and focus on mommy."

JJ smiled and tugged Addy's hand, "rome ron mommy."

Addy followed JJ to the maternity area across the way and helped pick out a few plain shirts and stretch pants. Raf tossed in a few of his choices without them noticing, only one that JJ wasn't allowed to see. Then he noticed something off to the side he grabbed quickly, knowing addy would love him for it.

A pair of silky gray pajama short shorts that came with a pair of matching pants. They matched the sleep top he bought for her when she was pregnant with JJ, the one she still wears all the time that raf always play with. The fact that it tied so one side of the over jacket thing could be pushed back and he could unsnap that side on the under tank and... Well, play with addy. He bought it for the intended purpose, easier for addy to breast feed, but he tended to be the one using it more then JJ did. That's why she never got rid off it before... And it was extremely comfortable.

He pushed the bottoms under the baby clothes so addy wouldn't see it or try it on. Addy went to the dressing room and raf took JJ over to the small couch outside the dressing room so they could make addy come out and show them everything, well almost everything. JJ wasn't quite about what she liked and hated either, raf laughing as JJ booed the first shirt that was awful.

Addy tried a second one, red with with polkadots and a pair of jeans, her audience approved of the outfit. She kept going, a stunning blue loose skirted blouse with a white fitted chest, approval granted by the enthusiastic four year old. All of the plain shirts, excluding the pink one addy barely tries on before vetoing, was put in the cart. Addy got to the one JJ couldn't see and gave raf a look before oking it without him seeing. Raf added them up and put that with the baby clothes and sighed, it was about 400 dollars.

"We should go before you buy a crib or something big I'd have to put together." Raf kissed addy.

"But we do need two cribs, a changing table, maybe a walker or jumper."

"Later cariño." He smiled as they checked out, "let's get it cleaned and painted before you go buying things.... Maybe a baby shower so we don't need to buy everything."

"Yes because we'd get cribs as a baby shower gift." Addy rolled her eyes and giggled as raf kissed her cheek.

"Go with it, just go with it." He whispered as she shook her head.

The three of them took the bags and went home, putting the bags in the spare room for the moment as addy looked at the room. Raf walked in behind her and sighed.

"What are you planning?"

"Boys... I was thinking blue and something cool like trains or animals or... I have no idea really. But I like blue and we really need to start on this room and buying the big stuff to slowly put together."

"What about all the stuff in here?"

"We have a large closet off the laundry room that we don't use. Put everything in containers and move it there. That gives everyone space."

"If I get to keep my home office, I will do that." He kissed her, "so three bedrooms, my office, and a play room...Will it be enough space?"

"It better be, I don't want to move." 

He smiled, "niether do I. I would miss this place dearly."

She sighed, "so the spare room?"

"We'll start it later ok add? I just want a nice family night in." He tugged her hand, "now that my wife has clothes that fit, she can actually enjoy more of the pregnancy."

"Now your just dreaming." She laughed, "but I want those shorts you bought."

He shook his head, "I can't hide anything from you." 

"Nope."

The two kissed and joined JJ in the living room, raf starting a movie and letting his girls cuddle in close as JJ fell asleep. Raf carried her to bed and then came back out to lay down on the couch and pull addy up his chest, holding her belly as he hummed in her ear.

"Thanks."

"Hmmmm?"

"Thanks for making me get clothes." She rolled her eyes as he kissed the top of her head.

"De nada.... You know I love you right?" He smirked into her hair waiting for her reply.

"Of course you do, who doesn't." They both chuckled, "I love you Raffalupagus."

"We should just go to bed."

"Ok," she slowly sat up, "but I'm not putting on the lingerie you bought today."

"That's fine, the grey breastfeeding top will do just fine." He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"God I love you." She sighed, "but you'll have to help me into the tank."

"That can be arranged," he followed her back to their room, "luckily I don't have plans for tomorrow."

She burst out laughing as he picked her up and carried her through their doorway to the bed, "I love you Rafael."

"I love you more Addison."


	29. I love you 5

Today was JJ's birthday, she was officially five years old. But sadly, JJ still didn't make many friends at school or dance so Instead of inviting her peers they usually stayed in.... Except this year, raf had a brilliant idea. JJ loved hanging out with the squad and liked playing with Noah and Jesse, so he set up a little picnic party in the park for her. Addy and Lucia made up some of JJ's favorite picnic foods, raf bought her birthday present and a few supplies, and then raf and addy made the cake together after she went to bed. He invited all the squad and they got Liv to help his mom set everything up while they distracted JJ. 

It was about lunch when JJ started running towards the park in her blue jeans and plaid shirt. Raf chuckled as addy yelled for her to slow down. They got to the playground and JJ stopped, everyone shouting surprise as JJ turned around.

"Rou rhrew re ra rarty?"

"Of course, you only turn five once." Addy kissed her head as she ran off to say hi to everyone. 

With the food set out, everyone started eating. Their was a good selection, macaroni and potatoe salad, lunch meat tray of several different meats, cheese and cracker tray, and two liters of Pop. Off to the side with the small set of presents was the cake, exactly as JJ loved it. A simple turtle cake... Shaped and frosted to look like a turtle. Since JJ has been begging for a pet turtle the last month or so.

Everyone was chatting, joking as JJ waited impatiently to open presents. Raf sighed and looked at addy.

"She gets that from you."

She looked like she was about to argue when instead she nodded, "yeah."

"Ran ri ropen resents?" JJ bounced up and down looking at her parents.

Raf and addy looked at each other, addy asking, "I don't know..... Can she?"

"I think she can... Let's see." Raf smiled as the words left his mouth and JJ was running to the table, "don't make a mess."

JJ rolled her eyes and addy poked raf as everyone turned to the excited JJ, "she definitely gets that one you."

JJ hopped up beside Lucia and opened each present. A book of animals and stuffed penguin that she hugged (from Amanda and carisi), a few different coloring books and a 500 piece crayon kit (Carmen), a blanket and pet pillow set (Lucia), a set of Scooby-Doo books for beginner readers (Liv), and a five piece squirt gun set (fin).

Addy was beaming as she looked at the squirt gun set, "your awesome fin."

Raf glared and took the squirt guns away, "am I the only adult in this family."

"Yes now let me fill up the squirt gun," she kissed his cheek as he moved the guns out of reach.

"No. Behave."

Addy rolled her eyes and gave up. She picked up JJ and gave her a big hug before promising that their gift was waiting at home. JJ then insisted on going to play after Carmen said goodbye and fin had to run. Noah and JJ went to play as everyone else chatted before Lucia had to go too. The remaining few chatted and spent a good hour watching the kids play. 

"So what did you two get JJ?" Amanda smiled.

"Well, her newest animal fascination is turtles so we got her a turtle." Addy laughed.

"I wish I could have a turtle," carisi joked as Liv rolled her eyes, "turtles are awesome pets."

"I hope so, maybe they'll stop asking for a puppy." Raf looked at addy who shook her head no as he added, "we aren't getting a dog."

"We will."

 "No. One pet at a time."

"Turtles hers, dog is mine." Addy chuckled as raf groaned.

She went to get another drink as the group looked up to a JJ running over about to cry. She ran to her papa and tucked her head into his shoulder as lifted her up.

"What's wrong princesa?"

She sniffled in his shoulder and refused to speak. He rubbed her back and got her to look up. He wiped her tears and she took one look at her papa and started crying again. Addy walked back over.

"What's wrong bug?"

She shook her head again, "ring rhe rong."

Addy stroked her hair, "sure thing bug."

"Papa," she wiped her face on his sleeve as his heart fell, "rease papa."

He kissed the top of her head and gave a worried look, raf wasn't much of a family man at work... They didn't know about him having to sing to JJ, nor that he even could sing. Addy shrugged and raf gave in, he always had trouble telling JJ no.

> _'Hate the way you look at me_  
>  _Like you can tell so much about my life, My life.'_

He was struggling to sing it with everyone there, strangely enough raf was shy when it came to singing. His voice was beautiful but he hated people hearing it.

> _'Assassinate so carelessly_  
>  _So assured how sweet you twist the knife_  
>  _Don't you know I'm just a lot like you_  
>  _I need all the Godly things that you do_  
>  _When you're alone, at night, do you run and hide?_  
>  _Are you strong, inside, are you full of pride?_  
>  _Or just petrified.'_

JJ tucked further into his chest and whimpered,  _ **Not working. Just sing it for her.**_

> _'Hate the way you look at me_  
>  _But I can see the terror in your eyes_  
>  _Your eyes_  
>  _You pull the trigger_  
>  _Your smile is sweet_  
>  _But I don't care if we never meet_  
>  _That's fine_  
>  _It's alright_  
>  _Don't you know I'm just a lot like you_  
>  _I need all the Godly things that you do.'_

Addy smiled and started singing it louder.  _ **Always my saving Grace, thank you addy.**_

> _'When you're alone, at night, do you run and hide?_  
>  _Are you strong, inside, are you full of pride?_  
>  _Or just petrified_  
>  _When you're alone, at night, do you run and hide?_  
>  _Are you strong, inside, are you full of pride?'_

Addy stopped as raf got louder, forgetting that Liv, amanda, and carisi were right there... That Jesse and Noah were with their moms and enjoying his singing as much as JJ was. Her eyes drying up as she turned her head to look at addy. 

> _'Or just petrified_  
>  _Take a look at your life_  
>  _Take a look in my eyes_  
>  _Take a look at your life_  
>  _Take a look in my eyes_  
>  _Take a look at your life_  
>  _Are you petrified...'_

Raf watched JJ pull back, she wiped her face and raf smiled, "better princesa?"

She nodded and took the napkin addy handed her to blow her nose. Raf pulled her back in close to his chest to whisper.

"Te amo."

"Re ramo."

She hugged her daddy tightly before addy pulled back her dark blonde hair into a side ponytail as he asked, "so what Happened darling?"

"Rean rids."

"Luckily for you, you have the cops on your side." Addy winked as everyone else chuckled, "birthday girls don't need to cry."

"What if, me and your dad go talk to them?" Carisi smiled as JJ made a face.

"Mommy rusually roes."

"Yeah, mommy isn't the best choice with cops around." Raf cracked a smile at Addy's words.

"Less paperwork if me and uncle Sonny does it. Do you want us to?" Raf looked at his daughter that nodded softly, "ok princesa. Which ones?"

"Reen ress, rhe rhole roup." She reached for addy and addy Pulled her in.

Raf found said kids and frowned as they were quiet older. Sonny seen them too, standing up and walking that way. Raf followed until sonny stopped by the edge of the play equipment.

"How do you want to do this?"

Raf shrugged, "I don't know, when I stand up for JJ ... I usually get hurt."

Sonny looked at him, "is that why you had a black eye after that dance?"

Raf glared, "not the point."

Sonny chuckled before walking that way. Raf followed unsure of what was about to happen, at least with addy he knew when to stop it... He was clueless with sonny. He stopped with sonny by the group of girls.

Sonny smiled and looked at the girl in the green dress, "excuse me, are your parents here?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know?" She snipped.

Sonny held up his badge, "let's try this again, are your parents here?"

"Why? You can't do anything to us without them present." A different girl said, "my dad's a cop. I would know."

"You do know we can arrest you for hate speech? Possibly assault.... You can go on a registery that will look very bad for your dad." Raf was surprised at sonny being so calm with this.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You bullied a five year old girl... How old are you anyways?" Raf asked.

"None of your business, now get away before we scream." Threatened a third girl.

Sonny bent down, " that little girl you bullied, she has a speech impediment that she was born with. She wakes up everyday and deals with it the best she can buy she is very self-conscious about it. She always hears people picking on her and she cries because she doesn't know what else to do. She can't fix it and she's to young to know how to handle bullies." 

Raf was surprised to see all five girls put their heads down as sonny continued, "how would you feel if that was you? What if she was the one picking on you for talking like that? How would you like that? It'd suck wouldn't it."

The girls nodded, "were sorry."

"Don't tell us, tell the five year old girl that just had her birthday ruined because you decided to pick on her." Raf said as he gave a quick smile to sonny.

"Yes sir." The five girls mumbled out and walked over to the shelter where everyone else sat.

Raf gave sonny a hand to help him up, "thank you."

"I know how it feels to be bullied, I hate watching it Happen when I can help." Sonny smiled, "come on, let's get this party going again and maybe you'll sing more."

Raf glared, "I was just starting to like you carisi, why'd you have to ruin it."

Sonny laughed and followed raf back to the shelter, smiling as they seen the girls talking to JJ.  _ **i finally succeeded in defending JJ without hurting myself.**_

* * *

**Addy**

* * *

addy held JJ until they seen the five girls walking this way. JJ slid off her lap and sat beside her, JJ's shoulders rolled back and her nose lifted up just a little. She was playing her strong card as addy called it, she didn't show fear a second time and wasn't scared to fight like mommy to show she was ok. Not the best thing to teach a five year old but, it helped her feel more secure about her bullying problems.  

The girls stopped at the edge of the little structure, "excuse us, we'd like to apologize for what we said before."

"It wasn't nice of us."

"We're sorry."

"Especially on your birthday. We're so so so so sorry." 

"Sorry... Happy birthday."

JJ looked a little confused, rarely did she get apologies. Addy shrudded and nodded for JJ to speak.

"Rank Rou."

The girls nodded and walked away as raf and sonny made their way back over. Addy looked raf over when they got close and he gave a funny look back.

"What addy?"

"This is the first time I ever seen you come back from standing up for JJ without injury."

Raf glared as everyone chuckled, JJ hugged Sonny's leg, "rank Rou Ronny."

She moved to her papa and raf picked her up in his arms, "rank Rou papa."

She kissed his cheek and smiled shyly as raf whispered, "de nada."

He sat beside his wife and gave her a kiss, "we make beautiful children, you know? The boys will be just as perfect."

"Sure... I mean they will look like you when you were younger and not so old.... Old man." 

Everyone laughed as raf kissed jj's forehead, "you see that? Your mother always picks on me."

"Rause rhe rikes rou."

"She does?" Raf acted surprised as addy punched his shoulder playfully, "ow."

"I love you old man." 

* * *

After the cake and some more talking, everyone went home. The barba's got back and lead addy to the new fish tank with her turtle in it. She got so excited and raf held her up so she could pet him before washing her hands.

"So what do you want to name him?" Addy asked.

"Re?"

"Yes you! He's your pet silly bug." Addy chuckled.

"Row rabout.... Raractaus." JJ smiled.

"Raractaus?" Rafa asked as JJ and addy laughed, "what?"

The girls looked at each other and sang 'ritty ritty rang rang re rove rou.'

Addy smiling, "I watched Chitty Chitty bang bang with her the other day... She loved it."

 "Caractaus Potts it is." Raf smirked as the two girls cheered.

"Raractaus rotts!" JJ cheered.

"I shall call him crackpott."

Everyone laughed at addy before JJ kissed them both and thanked them perfusly for 'rackpott'. She pulled a chair to the fish tank and watched the turtle as raf and addy sighed.

"This was a mistake wasn't it?" Raf looked over.

"Yes." 

"We should've went small."

"Yes."

"We're screwed."

"Oh yeah," addy kissed him, "but we'll survive."

"Te amo addy." He kissed her.

"Te amo raffy-taffy"

 


	30. Years to come

It was Rafael and Addison's first date anniversary, the day after JJ's fifth birthday. They would be married eight years in just seven months and both of them were struggling to find a gift for the other.... Even though they always say that this day didn't mean much in the long run, they always ended up celebrating it. Rafael spent his two week suspension from work putting together a video of their life together. Some of his favorite moments with her, videos and pictures set to music. Then he made a second one that included JJ in it. With a surprise at the end. He set it up with his mom's help to have a empty home tonight. His last day off before returning to work. He was currently taking jj to his mom's why addy stayed home.

Addy made him his favorite dessert, with Lucia's help of a recipe, and had put on the lingerie he bought for her the other day, hiding it under a dress as she smiled at her belly. 16 weeks along, yet raf still couldn't keep his hands off her. When he wasn't treating her like royalty, they were having sex or sleeping. Her only reprieve from his attention was during his work, which the past two weeks have been none. She loved him and how excited he got about the babies and how much he loves her, but sometimes she wanted to just lay with him in a normal nonsexual way and talk what ifs. So as she stared at her belly, she thought about taking the lingerie off and having raf just be his normal self like when they first met... It was the first date anniversary after all. 

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

Rafel walked into the apartment and smiled at his wife In a dress sipping tea as she read. Her eyes met his and he bent to kiss her.

"Happy first date anniversary."

"Hope you didn't get me anything," she rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"As long as you didn't get me any."

"Well kinda, I cooked it."

Raf smiled, "is it..."

"Yes. Now what's mine." She hummed as he stood up.

"I have to set it up real quick. Addy's play room in ten minutes."

He walked back and set up his phone to the projector they owned. He quickly hung a sheet over the one wall and closed the curtains and threw a blanket over the window too. Now that it was nice and dark, he set up the video and hooked up the wireless speaker. Addy knocked and stepped in as he had the video loaded.

"What's this?"

"Créeme (trust me), just take my hand." 

He stretched out a hand and helped her to sit down between his legs. Pulling her back to his chest as she settled in front of him, a soft hum of content as he softly rubbed her belly where they had been kicking All day. He pressed play and held her as the video started playing. She recognized the music immediately, their song. 

The intro music played as a few photos of them flashed on the screen. Raf and addy walking the beach in Miami, addy kissing raf on the cheek as he laughed, raf carrying addy down his mom's apartments short hallway. 

> _I'm booking myself a one way flight_  
>  _I gotta see the color in your eyes_  
>  _And telling myself I'm gonna be alright_  
>  _Without you baby is a waste of time_

A picture of raf and addy reading on the plane popped up. Switched to a video of addy playing guitar at a bonfire with raf rolling his eyes as he sang along with her. Ending with a kissing video where raf blocked the camera with his hand after a few seconds.

> _Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed_  
>  _It got washed away in a summer rain_  
>  _You can't undo a fall like this_  
>  _'Cause love don't know what distance is_

The first photo they took together popped up with one from each season after. The late spring picture of them where he had a hoodie on and sweats compared to her blouse and jeans. He held her waist and kissed her cheek as she laughed, stretching her arm out to take the photo.

Next came one from August where they were in swim suits at a pool, him pulling her under. Her polkadot one-piece looked like it was about to pop. Fall was addy in his hoodie holding on as raf piggy backed her through a park. Winter was her in jeans and hoodie rolling in the snow as she pulled raf down with her, his face of pure horror as he started to fall into it. The fifth photo covered the other four where she kissed him as he shivered in the snow.

> _Yeah, I know it's crazy_

a video came up of raf rotating his finger around his right ear as he mouthed 'loco' be fore addy punched his shoulder.

> _But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
>  _I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"_  
>  _Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_

A video of raf getting tackled on the couch by addy, switched to raf dragging her backwards through a door to fall on their bed as they both laughed. She rolled over and kissed him and he pushed a pillow into her face before she took the other and hit him with it.

_Who cares if you're all I think about,_  
_I've searched the world and I know now,_  
_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_  
_Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_  
_Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy. Yeah_

Photos flashed by quickly. Raf in his flower crown. Addy in her lemer suit hugging raf from behind. The two kissing in the park. Raf rubbing Addy's belly and talking to it. Addy hitting raf in the face with water from her squirt gun as he tried to grab it. Addy catching rain in her mouth as raf tried to put the umbrella over them. Addy laughing with paint on her nose at Rafael cover in paint that spilt off her ladder on him.

> _I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why_  
>  _Wanna feel good, don't have to be right_  
>  _The world makes all kinds of rules for love_  
>  _I say you gotta let it do what it does_

Video of raf starting to hug addy as she tried to cook, addy jumping in surprise before kissing him. Raf was talking and addy covered his mouth and then kissed her hand over his mouth before he gave a confused look and she pulled away but left her hand  there. The two leaving for a date all dressed up and he shuts the door on her and she turns around laughing before he opened the door again and pulled her through it. 

> _I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight_  
>  _Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes_  
>  _I love that we're rebels, and we still believe_  
>  _We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah_

The next video was addy singing in the car while driving and raf giving her a look. Then photos of the two kissing goodnight on her door step followed by him getting hugged from behind on several different occasions. Raf kissed Addy's head as she made a puking gesture. Raf hugging addy to him as she kissed his chest and giggled.

> _Oh, and I know we're crazy, yeah_

Video from the zoo where addy pretended to be a monkey and picked through raf's hair like she was looking for bugs as he just chuckled looking at the monkey enclosure. JJ looking at her like she's crazy as she giggled.

> _But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
>  _I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"_

Video of raf carrying a pregnant addy to bed and cuddled up to her. Video of raf walking into the ER were addy and JJ sat, kissing addy and cuddling them to him. A couple photos from later that night popped up showing the three sleeping together on the little couch.

> _Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_

One of raf's favorite videos, him leaving for work rushing to the waiting ride as addy waved goodbye. It starts down the street then stops, him jumping out and rushing to kiss her before leaving again. Addy laughing so hard as he drove away.

> _Who cares if you're all I think about,_  
>  _I've searched the world and I know now,_  
>  _It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_  
>  _Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_  
>  _You with me baby? Let's be crazy_

A photo of addy sitting in raf's desk chair as he stood to the side of his desk working like he barely noticed her spinning in it. Then addy sleeping using his lap as a pillow as he worked. Next was video of raf laying down on his stomach working on the floor and addy laying on his back, yawning before tucking her face between his shoulder blades. He rolled his shoulders and she panicked and fell off as he laughed.

> _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

Video of raf finishing getting dressed by pulling on his suit jacket and addy fixing his tie before kissing him. He rested his head against hers and she quickly ran her hands through his freshly styled hair and he pushed her away. Photos of raf rubbing her belly as she fell asleep. Kissing her sleeping form as stretched. Her laying on him as he looked confused, probably trying to decide whether to move her and risk waking her or leaving her there and face the discomfort.

> _No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
>  _I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"_

A video of addy hanging upside down on monkey bars as raf shook his head before she forced him to kiss her, then she dropped down.

> _Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_

Video of addy hopping in a cab in a rush and raf waving by the door. The cab stops and she leaned out the window as he walked over and kissed her, handing her a bag that was left by his feet in the rush.

> _Who cares if you're all I think about,_  
>  _I've searched the world and I know now,_  
>  _It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_  
>  _Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_

Pictures of addy sleeping on the couch against raf's chest as he watched TV. The two laying on a beach in Miami. Addy jumping in a pile of leaves. Next her pulling him in. A picture of them outside a Broadway theater arms intertwined as they walked. Video of Addy doing a little happy jig as raf laughed. 

> _Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking_

Video of addy eating pie before raf shoved it in her face to her surprise.

> _There's no such thing as wild enough,_  
>  _And maybe we just think too much_  
>  _Who needs to play it safe in love?_  
>  _Let's be crazy!_

Video of addy throwing her arms around raf's shoulders and kiss him as they sway. Photos of the two recreating titanic on the front of a yacht. Raf in pj bottoms with addy and JJ laying on his chest watching a movie on the couch. The two laughing as water fell on them from above while they are fully clothed.

> _Na na na na oh na na na na oh_

More photos of addy and raf kissing at the edge of a huge waterfall. Addy laughing as raf pulled her towards a puppy pin at a pet store. Addy cuddling a husky as raf shook his head. The two dressed to go skiing as addy looks like she's about to fall. The two sitting by a fire place snuggled up laughing, another couple with them on the otherside talking to them. Raf and addy kissing in time square during a snow storm.

> _Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy_  
>  _I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy_  
>  _Yeah..._

The last video played of the two kissing in the rain under a umbrella. Addy pulls it from raf's hand and took off running with it out of his reach as the two got soaked. Raf catching her and kissing her as she held the umbrella just out of reach, causing the two to get completely soaked before he gave up and just hugged her to him.

Addy had the biggest smile on her face as giggled and wiped a tear, "you couldn't of made that."

"Why?" He looked at her eyes.

"Because it was good." 

He pushed her shoulder before they kissed, "I can do more then Just be a lawyer ya know."

"Doesn't mean your good at anything else." 

"Really?"

"You had help at least."

"Just because you call me a old man all the time doesn't mean I'm a dinosaur." He gave a stern look.

"Who helped." She challenged.

He caved, "I might have had Rollins give me a tutorial."

"Knew it," she giggled.

He scuffed and she kissed his cheek. He shook his head, "there's one more. You ready?"

She nodded as he reached up and pressed play. The projector starting up a new video starting.

> _Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_  
>  _And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you._  
>  _Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,_  
>  _So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you._  
>  _So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

It started with a photo of raf and addy dressed up outside a Broadway show. Moving to a photo of him proposing. Then one of the two waving goodbye to his Mami that was taking a picture as they boarded their flight in their wedding clothes for their honeymoon. Then came the video of addy sitting on his mami's couch and he just walks over and pulls her up. He tugged her close and started slow dancing in the living room as his mom rolls her eyes in the background. It cuts to video of him kissing her as he rubbed her belly. Next came the two laying together on a hospital bed and smiling at the new born JJ laying between them. Last one was of them kissing on a beach before JJ pounced on them and they took off running towards the water after her.

> _You're never gonna be alone!_  
>  _From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_  
>  _I won't let you fall,_  
>  _You're never gonna be alone!_  
>  _I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone._

a video of addy crying and holding the phone started, raf coming into the shot and wrapped his arms around her. It cut to JJ crying in the ER as addy tried to shush her and raf kissed her head.

> _And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_  
>  _Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,_  
>  _So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

Several Photos of raf and addy holding JJ off the ground. A video of them tossing her on her bed and her giggling as they tickle her. Next was video of her dancing with addy, doing the risky business old time rock and roll scene in raf's shirts and boxers. 

> _You're never gonna be alone!_  
>  _From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_  
>  _I won't let you fall,_  
>  _When all hope is gone_  
>  _I know that you can carry on_  
>  _We're gonna take the world on_  
>  _I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone_

  Video of addy making faces to get JJ to laugh. One of JJ dressed as Scooby-Doo for halloween, walking with raf to a door and knocking before hiding behind his leg and stretching the bag in front of them... Her whispering 'rick-ror-reat'. Raf sitting at his desk with a baby JJ in one arm against his chest as his freehand took notes for the case he was working. Another of raf sitting down on the couch before addy leans over the back to kiss his face and JJ hops on his lap to do the thing as he smiled and tried to hug them both.

> _Oh,_   
>  _You've gotta live every single day,_   
>  _Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_   
>  _Don't let it slip away,_   
>  _Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun_   
>  _Every single day,_   
>  _May be our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_   
>  _Tomorrow never comes_

Photos of raf putting on JJ's corsage before the father daughter dance. Video of raf slow dancing with JJ before having her step on his toes so he could do it all. Another video of raf dancing with addy in the living room, leading to a kiss. The three of them jumping on the bed and laughing as they cuddled together. A photo of raf taking a picture of his two sleeping girls using him as a pillow in their bed.

> _Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_   
>  _And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._

Photos filling the screen of the random day trips they took, zoo visits, JJ at dance recitals, and the three of them laughing and kissing or hugging each other.

> _You're never gonna be alone!_   
>  _From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_   
>  _I won't let you fall,_   
>  _When all hope is gone_   
>  _I know that you can carry on_   
>  _We're gonna take the world on_   
>  _I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone_

Video of addy chasing JJ around a playground. Raf pushing JJ on the swing and catching her as she started to fall off. Raf sitting at his desk clearly stressed, then addy coming in and hugging him and dragging him away to bed. Raf and addy walking in the park as JJ ran ahead.

> _I'm gonna be there all the way,_   
>  _I won't be missing one more day,_   
>  _I'm gonna be there always,_   
>  _I won't be missing one more day._

Video of JJ grabbing raf's arm when he wasn't prepared and him starting to fall over as JJ hung there. His saving Grace was addy grabbing JJ's legs and swinging her as she leaned over to kiss raf. The three in a tight group hug as they laughed. The screen freezing their as the music ended.

Addy was holding in tears as the screen turned to a video of raf sitting on the couch.

> "Ok It's recording again." He smiled and took a deep breath. "Hey everybody, I am uploading these videos for the anniversary of mine and Addy's first date. She has no clue about this but I know she'll love to hear what you have to say. So let me get my assistant."
> 
> Raf curled a finger up looking at someone off camera, a gesture for come here. JJ came into view and sat on his lap as he held the camera out for her to get situated.
> 
> "Say hi to everyone."
> 
> JJ waved, "ri reverybody."
> 
> Raf smiled and rested his chin on her head whispering just loud enough to be recorded, "now say what I told you to say princesa."
> 
> JJ nodded, "mommy, rill rou rarry papa ragain?"
> 
> Raf chuckled as he moved his head to the side so she could look at him and held up his free hand for her to high five, "that's my girl."
> 
> JJ looked back to the camera, "ra real redding."
> 
> Raf chuckled, "yes a real wedding. Not a quick elopement and a week in Miami. A real wedding for all of us."
> 
> Raf pulled JJ back against his chest, "now say bye JJ."
> 
> "Rye JJ," she giggled.
> 
> "Your my good ball aren't you." Raf had started tickling her with one hand as he kissed the side of her as she squirmed and shout 'rop papa'. The video cut out as the phone was being sat down.

Raf held addy tight as he heard her sniffle and wipe her face, "oh Rafi."

"So what do you say? A real wedding for me, you, jj, our twins, and whoever we want to invite.... Will marry me again Addison Grace Barba?"

She turned and kissed him, "hell yes."

They broke the kiss after a moment and both laughed as their foreheads touched. He rubbed her cheek and wiped away her tears of joy. 

"You really uploaded that without my permission?"

"You do it to me all the time."

"Asshole," she shoved his shoulder.

"But I'm your asshole."

She shook her head, "I love you Rafael Eduardo Barba."

"And I love you Addison." He stole a quick kiss, "now for dessert."

"Give me a little time to come up with a second part to the gift, because the dessert is no where near as good as those videos and a second wedding proposal."

"Well... One thing could work." He smiled devilishly.

"Of course, but you have to help me up." She chuckled as he stood up.

He pulled her up and then swept up her feet, "or I can just carry you and worry about dessert later."

She giggled as he carried her away, his only thought...  _ **to many more years of this, with you.  
**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their song is I want crazy by hunter Hayes and the second song used was never gonna be alone by nickleback.


	31. Hypocrite

Rafael had a long day at work. His newest case raising flags all over SVU. A young girl, 16, was caught having a physical relationship with her 22 year old boyfriend....That turned rape on night. She is unwilling to help in the investigation knowing her boyfriend could be arrested for statutory rape. He has been listening to everyone state how inappropriate the relationship was, age wise as carisi and Liv pointed out. He couldn't help think the relationship was wrong but, he wasn't sure why. He felt like a hypocrite and hated being at SVU during this case.

He was finally off work and walking in the door, his body dropping on the couch as his briefcase and coat was left on the floor leading to the couch. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Before he could open them, he felt soft kisses on his face. His beautiful wife leaned over the back of the couch to kiss his forehead as his five-year-old daughter sat on his lap kissing his cheeks.

"I love you girls."

"We love you too." addy hummed.

"Rove rou papa." She leaned back and smiled.

"Princesa, can papa have a proper kiss?" Raf watched her lean in with puckered lips to peck his lips softly, a second later they were gone. "I love you JJ."

"Rove rou rore daddy." She hopped down and ran to help addy set the table.

"Bad day amor?" Addy asked as she let JJ set the table.

"Understatement." He sighed, "what's for supper?"

"Pizza. Should be here in moment." She took his hands and pulled him up and over to his seat at the table, "what Happened?"

"Later." He rolled his eyes towards JJ, "how was your two's day?"

 "I sat rubbing my belly because the boys are heathens. That was my whole day." Addy frowned.

"Rou rook re ro Rance mommy." JJ smiled and hopped up next to raf, "rou rat rough Rance."

"Yeah mommy sat through dance. She also had to talk to people she didn't like." Addy looked at raf pathetically.

"My poor wife, she had to deal with people." He smiled and kissed her cheek as she walked past to get the door.

"Hey rafikins... Remember that later." She pointed before answering the door.

She walked the pizza and bread sticks to the table and smiled at jj who had gotten drinks while she paid for the food. The three dug in and talked about JJ's dance. She was being asked to participate in a competition team again, raf and addy finally telling JJ they would talk about it because she was interested in it. Once the little one was gone off to do homework and practice, the adults sighed.

"So...  Tell you dear wife about your day amor." Addy looked at raf.

"This case is... Exhausting. Mentally and physically." He tipped his head back, "I just want it to go away."

"And you call me the child," she teased as he glared, "sorry. What is it then? Explain to me what is bothering you about it."

"Well... I mean. Everything."

"Wow good talk raf. Lots of details." She nodded as he rolled his eyes.

"A young girl, 16, is having a physical relationship with her 22 year old boyfriend. He actually raped her one night but She is unwilling to help in the investigation knowing her boyfriend could be arrested for statutory rape. We have little evidence to work with and everyone is focused on the age difference." He looked down, "a lot of age comments and remarks. Just stupid little things that... That are..."

Addy finished, "getting under your skin?"

He nodded and looked up, "I don't know why... They aren't about us but, it still bothers me."

"So this couple, 16 and 22?" 

He nodded.

"They're making comments about eight years age difference and statutory rape... Your relating it to us by proxy from what we usually deal with." She sighed, "what do you think about the relationship?"

"It's not right... Not just in the statutory way but, I don't know. Something is off about it." 

"You don't think they love each other?" She cleared the plates as he thought it through.

"No I don't. I don't think he loves her." He let out a small breath he had been holding.

"That's it." She said and started doing dishes.

"What?" He walked over to help.

"You don't think he loves her, so you targeted age difference. Unlike with us, you see it in the more statutory way purely because they aren't in love." She hand him the dishes to wash off, "you are over thinking why you don't agree with their relationship mixed with your friends target the age difference itself."

"You should've been a psychiatrist," he kissed her cheek.

"To much schooling. Now wash off the dishes and put supper away you hypocrite." She teased as she walked away to sit down at his laughter.

"God I love you cariño."

"I do too, now work mister." She stuck her tongue out and got comfy as he finished and joined her on the couch.

* * *

The next few days were easier and they finally found evidence to charge on the rape. Rafael was praying it was enough to for go the trial so he didn't have to worry about the likely chance that the girl would refuse to testify. His current problem however, was Rita Calhoun being the man's lawyer. He usually liked a challenge, but after his suspension and this week with sudden age difference issues, he wanted it to go easy. He walked in and sat down across from them, Liv standing behind him off to the side.

"Let's cut to the chase Rafael, we'll take third degree rape." She looked over to raf shaking his head.

"He raped a 16 year old girl, moved in with her.... And she discloses to rape one night.First degree rape."

"They were dating and she is emancipated....And she retracted her disclosure."

"Emancipation doesn't change statutory rape." Raf wasn't caving.

"It does if they are married. Besides, eight years is nothing compared to fifteen." Rita fired back.

"They aren't legally married." He bit out, " and My personal life has nothing to do with this case. It's first degree rape... No less."

"See you in court then." Rita stood up and stepped out with raf and Liv following.

She was almost to the elevator when she turned toward rafael, "you know your a hypocrite. Fifteen is worse then eight."

"Jealous because I found love and you keep falling short?" 

"Maybe it's because I have age standards." She smirked, "see you in court Barba."

Rafael felt his eye twitch, the squad not acknowledging it and trying to move on to the case. He was begging himself in his mind to just go home and cuddle with his wife and play with his daughter... Because he honestly was believing the hypocritical comments now. He hated it.

* * *

Rafael came home and passed out on the couch, his head on his wife's leg. She rolled her eyes and stroked his hair as she adjusted to keep reading her book.

"What ever happened to 'honey I'm home'." She said without looking away from the page.

"Honey, I'm home." He sighed, "I love you."

"Love you too Rafi, now what's eating you up so I can finish this chapter."

"I'm a hypocrite."

She closed her book and sat it down on the stand beside the couch, "oh good lord, why now?"

"The same reason."

"What happened?" She looked down as he rolled face up to look at her.

"Calhoun called me a hypocrite and said I was no better then her client in so few words." He sighed, "I'm a hypocrite."

"There is a difference between statutory rape and age difference. Many successful couples have large age differences... Doesn't mean anything." She nudged him to sit up, he still didn't, "do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you love our daughter?"

"You know I do."

"And the unborn babies?"

"Cariño..."

"Then does it really matter what the fuck she says to win a case? Because honestly, your gonna crush her." 

Raf shot up, stole her lips and kissed her, "god I wish I had your confidence."

"No you don't, or else you'd still be suspended. I'm a bad influence remember?"

He tucked against her side and rubbed her belly, "but your a amazing mother and perfect wife."

"Surrrrrrrreeeeee." She rolled her eyes.

"It's true," he cooed, "your mommy is the most amazing woman. No one could ever come close to her.... But don't tell your abulieta that, she would kill me."

Addy rolled her eyes, "I take it back, your gonna be the bad influence on the boys."

"When you come out, and you see your beautiful mother holding you to her chest and singing to calm you... You'll get it. Ella es muy hermosa y cariñosa ... tienes la bendición de llamarla tu madre. Y soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo para besarla y llamarla mi esposa. (she is very beautiful and loving... you are blessed to call her your mother. and i am the luckiest man in the world to kiss her and call her my wife.)."

"I doubt the babies know English much less Spanish raffa-daffa."

"Ella también es muy brillante. Absolutamente brillante y nunca lo admitirá (She is also very bright. Absolutely brilliant and will never admit it.)."

"Would you stop." She laughed, "I have some news to share with you."

He leaned in, still rubbing her belly, "good or bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it." She shrugged, "I got offered a endorsement deal."

"What?" He furrowed his brows in confusion, "how? Why?"

"I am getting a lot of traffic on the blog and a company may have asked me to be a spokesperson for a new product they have." She wiggled her nose, "amor, it's a small photo shot and maybe a commercial if the ad does well. It pays unbelievably well too."

"I thought we didn't need money." 

"We don't but... But if we put a fourth of it back to save for JJ's college, maybe even the twins too... we'll be more then good by the time it gets close." She kissed his cheek, "besides, with so many followers I kinda have a celebrity status now. This isn't the first offer but it sure as hell is the biggest."

"Do you want to?" Raf took her hands.

"I don't know. It's one thing posting videos and photos of our family... It's different to make me into a celebrity but, I need your opinion." She tugged his hand, "what do you think?"

"I think you should do what you want. I'll be behind you the whole way." He wrinkled his nose, "so I have to ask, how much?"

Addy rolled her eyes and wrote down a number, pushing it to raf he shrugged, "that's not really to much."

"That's the fourth each child would get, and a extra for us to spend."

His eyes went wide, "when did I marry a movie star?"

"Apparently 8 years ago, she just wasn't aware of it either." She kissed him, "so?"

"Do what makes you happy.... As long as you don't pose nude. I hold the right to be the only one photographing you nude." 

She smacked his arm, "I love you hypocrite."

"I'm fine with being a hypocrite, at least I know I am one." He kissed her again, "and I love being married to you."

"You know you have to win that case now right? Show her how good you are." Addy giggled as raf kissed her belly.

"God I love you cariño."

"Love you to raffy-taffy."


	32. Ill be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning.. . . .........  
> Just father fluff but made me cry.

Raf promised himself he would never be like his dad when he was a kid. Again when he was a teenager, and yet again at college. But it really hit him when he met addy, and they got married. He wouldn't dare hit her or abuse her. And when JJ was born, he swore he would be the best dad he could be. He always was there for the big moments. Her first word was no like how he said it. Her first steps were to grab his leg when he was leaving for work. He made it to all but one dance recital, was there for every school function he could. He always kissed her goodnight even if she was already asleep..... But he wasn't ready for this.

JJ riding a bike without training wheels.

It was a beautiful Sunday, gorgeous out which scared raf. It was a beautiful day, on the weekend.... The park would be crowded and he tried so hard to use it as a excuse to push it back, failing of course. So there they were, in the park with her bike... No training wheels. Addy was in a sun dress off to the side recording everything as JJ walked over to him.

Her dark blonde hair we're in pigtails under her blue helmet, bright blue kneepads and elbow pads, her jeans scrunched around the pads and her tank top was smoothed out as she smiled at him. He still wished he could wrap her in bubble wrap too, but addy made it clear that was too protective.

"Papa, rou ready?" She smiled so wide, almost bouncing.

"Yeah princesa, get on the bike." He held the Handel bars as she climbed on, "let's do a check."

"Helmet?"

"Rheck."

"Kneepads?"

"Rheck."

"Elbow pads?"

"Rheck."

"Peddles working?"

She rolled them backwards, "rheck."

"Seat good?"

"Rheck." She bounced a little.

"Handle bars?"

She put her hands on his, "rheck."

 "Remember what to do?"

"Res papa," she giggled, "ri'm ready."

"Kiss for good luck?" He leaned down and she bent up to kiss him.

"Ready papa?" She smiled.

"Yeah, let's do this."

Raf walked behind the bike and grabbed the seat and one handle bar by her hand, he took a deep breath as a light breeze blew. His red shirt clung to him and his sneekers and jeans were creasing up as he leaned down ready to run. 

"Count it down princesa." He closed his eyes.

"Rhee......rwo........rone..... Ro!"

Raf took off running and pushing her as she peddled and his hand slid from the handle bar. He was struggling to keep up to push the seat when the best and worse moment of his life came....

"Rou ran ret ro row raddy."

He lost his hold on the seat and barely stopped from falling down as JJ was riding down the sidewalk. The wind blowing her pigtails as she giggled and cheered. A half hearted smile was the best he could give, as he held in tears. He remembered her first breath, crawl, words, steps, dancing, singing... The way she would force him to speak for her, hide behind his legs, tackle him and squeal... The chicken poxs at 3, her stained ankle, the shingles right after her 4th birthday when he held her all night because she couldn't sleep without feeling pain and it killed him to watch. He always said his first priority was nurturing JJ and teaching her how to be her own person but, seeing her riding a big girls bike by herself made him realize just how much she has grown. Before he knew it she would be a adult getting married and he would ask what happened to his little princess.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, addy kissed his cheek. 

"I know it's scary, but we still have time. She is only five...  Wait till she's a teenager and you'll beg her to stay locked in her room."

He chuckled and wiped the tear quickly, "how do you always know what to say?"

"Because I know you." She hugged him, "now you should probably catch her and make sure she doesn't faceplant on her brake stop."

He nodded, "of course."

He took off down the walkway and she turned towards him, "brake princesa."

She squeezed to tight and started to flip over the handle bars when he caught her and fell down as the bike hit him. His eyes wide as he checked her over and she nodded.

"Ri rok...rok.. rok papa."

Raf sighed as addy came over and moved the bike, she tossed it to the side and helped them up as JJ started talking a mile a minute about how fun it was. Addy kissed her cheek and then hugged raf.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Just a scratch."

"No I mean are you ok?"

He nodded, "yeah... I'm ok."

He snatched JJ up and squeezed her tight as she screamed to be put down and he just kissed her. Addy kissed them both as JJ squirmed to get away. 

_**Dont grow up to much yet... Por favor Justice Jay Barba.... My old heart couldn't take it. Don't grow up to fast.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next week's chapter will be another Q&A. It'd be helpful if anyone had any idea for questions to post them below. Thank you!


	33. Q&A 2 and photoshoots

 Addy sat down on the couch beside Rafael, setting up the lap top as he rolled his eyes. 

"Almost ready cariño?"

"Yeah Rafi. Are you ready?" She started up the program and got it set to do the live recording.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He gave her a peck on her cheek, "so how does this work?"

He tugged Addy's shirt down that was riding up on her bump. The black with red polkadot shirt now covered the gray sweatpants waist band. She rolled her eyes and poked his chest. He chuckled smoothing out his red shirt.

"We are recorded on the laptop and I have the comments and questions on my phone."

"Ok, ready when you are."

Addy turned on the live stream and started the introductions, "hey everybody! I'm ready to start up the next q&a session, this time my amazing husband rafael will be joining me. So without further Ado, let the questions start."

Rafael rolled his eyes and look at the first comment on the phone reading it out loud.

> Q: hi! I love your blog and you have a adorable family. My question is what is one thing you live most about each other? One thing each.

"Uhmmm.... Addy I love..." He gave the funniest look trying to think of something, "... Yeah come back to me."

"Love you too raf," she nudged him, "I guess if I could only name one thing I love about you it would be. . . The way you fill out a suit."

He started laughing and put a hand over his face to give a second to regain composure, "well I guess if I had to name one thing it would be... I love your personality. The way you can always make me laugh during the dullest or saddest things. Or how you are very much not a people person but never let it effect you. You strangely make friends easy and always try to bring out the good in people."

Addy smiled and kissed his cheek, "Rafi that was beautiful and deep.... Can't use it. Makes me look bad."

He shook his head, "you can change your answer."

"But nothing I say can be as beautiful as that was, you asshole."

"But I'm your asshole." He smirked as she picked another question.

> Q: you two truelly seem to be the most loving couple I have ever seen. I was hoping you could help me with a project for my psych class.... Just answer three questions without the other seeing your answer and see if you can correctly answer.

"I'm down." Addy looked at raf.

"Ok fine, I'll grab paper and pens." He got up and left view as he gathered said items.

"Ok so, what are the three questions..." She read the name, "kittycat19."

Raf came back with the paper and pens and sat down as the three questions popped up.

  1. What is your partners favorite flower?
  2. What is the color of their eyes?
  3. What is their favorite breakfast food?



They both wrote down their answers, back to back so there was no cheating. They both turned towards the camera and he looked over.

"Your favorite flower is snap dragons because you can play with them.... And she always does." He smiled, "her eyes are a mix of every eye color, and her favorite breakfast food is crossants and jam because I make it and bring it to her in bed."

"Your favorite flower is daiseys because that was the only flower you could find as a kid really. Your eyes are green.... Like bright fresh cut grass green." She sighed, "and I love crossants and jam because it was your favorite breakfast and you bring it to me in bed often."

They turned the pages around, "three out of three for both of us. Guess that makes us soulmates." 

He rolled his eyes and gave her a quick kiss, "Me vuelves loca, niña(you drive me crazy, girl)."

"I know" she chuckles and picks another question.

> Q: what is your favorite memory together?

Raf let out a little whistle, "that is impossible to answer. To pick just one memory is truelly impossible."

"Every moment together with him is my favorite memory." She smiled and looked at him, "that's right... Top that answer mister."

He shook his head, reading another question.

> Q: you two make the greatest couple! Any advice for a newly wed couple?

"Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly." Addy smiled as raf chuckled.

"Never heard that one before."

"Rose Franken." She smiled, "basically, always be yourself and don't worry about the passion in the marriage. There are things much more important then passion."

"Yeah," he kissed her, "there is something beautiful about watching two people lovingly acting silly together, behaving as though no one else exist."

"Steve Maraboli, nice." She giggled.

> Q: do you guys have pet names? What are they?

"Oh god." Raf sighed, "I have a handful and mainly use cariño. You want to name your best hits add?"

"Well Rafi... Then it's whatever comes to mind. Raffy-taffy, rafikins, raffy Doo, rafi-o, raf-a-million, Raffalupagus..... Barbaduke."

He started laughing, "barba-duke..... Never heard that one."

"Maybe it was when you weren't there," she shrugged, "I thought it was cute."

>  Q: I remember you saying you were originally from Ohio, would you ever consider moving your family there?

"no." Raf said quickly as addy gave a pointed glare, "don't even start you wouldn't either."

"No I wouldn't but that was a quick denial. God home sick over that." She frowned and he rolled his eyes.

"Next question cariño, please just move on."

> Q: this is your second pregnancy, how does it compare to the first?

"I didn't think it could get worse after the first pregnancy, but I'm starting to think it does." Addy looked at raf. 

"I wouldn't quite say that. You weren't in a car accident this time and have yet to have morning sickness as bad as last time." Raf pointed out and kissed Addy's forehead, "and I'm quicker to fix your cravings."

"True... But JJ didn't kick this much."

> Q: if could spend one day in the others shoes, how do you think it would go?

"I would probably get thrown out of court or held in contempt." Addy shrugged, "and I could never fill out his suit either. That right there is a good reason to never attempted his job, I would do the suit injustice."

Raf laughed and bowed his head, "sadly it is true. I could see that."

Addy sighed and leaned against his chest, "I would be a damn good lawyer for a movie though."

He shook his head, "(dear god that would be disastrous). And I think I would do a horrible job of being a blogger. O could handle JJ and all the activities but the blogging is a no.... And pregnancy would be a huge no."

Addy smiled, "I still remember the one birthing class thing your friend recommended for us the first time around. I think I still have video of you with the fake belly complaining of the weight and back pains."

"Of course you do." He sighed, "and I hated that teacher."

"Because she made you wear the fake belly around the house. But come on Rafi, you did refuse to put it on because it would ruin your suit."

"Those were my favorite supenders that broke because of it." He frowned as she rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"I didn't care for the teacher either. That's why we only went twice." Raf smiled at her words before looking at her phone.

> Q:if you two switched bodies for a day, what is the first three things you would do?

"well depends," addy looked up, "am in pregnant when we switch bodies?"

Raf groaned, "I believe so. So not that."

She frowned, "well Probably his morning routine because according to him his body just does it. So I would roll over and kiss him, go use the restroom, and probably scream in the mirror as I realize I'm in the wrong body."

Raf sighed, "that shouldn't bother me as much as it does."

"Sorry raf." She kissed his cheek.

He shook his head, "why do I love you?"

"Cause I'm awesome." She giggled as he laughed and kissed her.

"What next?" He looked at the phone.

> Q: you recently told a story about getting recognized in public and asked for a autograph. How does it feel to be relatively famous?

"Wierd. I mean I didn't think blogging about my family would get me this far but.... Then I go for lunch with my husband and got asked to sign my napkin by the waiter that almost dropped our food when he seen me." She shook her head, "it's kinda creepy."

"You picked it. I just agreed to support your decision." He chuckled.

"That reminds me. I got offered a endorsement deal, so all y'all can see me here soon on billboards or something." She laughed as raf kissed her shoulder.

"My wife, love her but she is going to kill me with this stuff." 

She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone, "last question."

> Q: how is the pregnancy going? Can you tell us anything?

"20 weeks along and I'm going insane. I hate pregnancy brain." She pouted as raf nodded.

"I love you even if you never let me sleep." He smiled, "and no. Hopefully we can announce soon."

"We just need to tell family before we say it on here... They would kill us if we didn't tell them first." Addy smiled, "so we gotta go but, hopefully you'll tune in soon for more chaos."

Raf laughed and shook his head as JJ yelled for him, "let me get that."

She shook her head and waved, "bye."

She stopped the video and walked back to check on them. Raf was sitting on the edge of the bed and making faces at JJ who returned them. She rolled her eyes and smiled as raf looked over.

"Sorry princesa, time for bed." He kissed her forehead.

"Right daddy. Right mommy."

"Night bug, sleep tight." She kissed her forehead as raf turned the light off as she walked back to the door, "don't let daddy bite."

Raf shook his head as JJ giggled rolled over to go to bed. He took her hand and dragged her to the bedroom, kissing her in the doorway before walking to the closet to change.

"So, we are at 20 weeks... And the doctors are talking a early birth." She wrapped her arms around his waist as he took his shirt off, "you ready for a baby shower?"

"Sure. Let me guess, you want to set up a small photo shoot for it and reveal the gender on the invitation." He covered your hands with one of his.

"You know me so well."

"I'll set it up for tomorrow afternoon, I can leave early and work over Monday." He pushed your hands down gently, "get ready for bed amor."

"Fine." She laughed as she changed for bed.

* * *

The next afternoon, raf came home early and smiled at his two girls. JJ in her white dress with blue ribbon and blue bows holding her pigtails. Addy had on her Black Tights, red plaid shirt, knee high grey boots, grey beanie to cover all her hair besides the braid over her shoulder and the small bang. She skipped the makeup. Rafael walked in and tossed his jacket over the couch and rolled up his sleeves.

The photographer asked what they had in mind and after a few ideas, he liked where it was heading and ran with it. First was a few photos were of the parents. Him holding her by the waist, the two kissing, him kneeling by her belly kissing it.... just a few basics. And of course, him holding her by the waist, their hands intertwined, from the side as she leaned back and looked up smiling trying to see him.

It was all cute, the photos were clean...so you moved on. Next was the baby reveal photos. They stood against a sheet so the picture read 'kit + rafael+ JJ = 5'. Addy sat beside raf holding a book about twins and he had a law book in hand as JJ cuddled up between them. The photographer helped set up a clothes line and addy and raf took a couple pictures of them hanging some baby clothes, the twos suits and onesies. One picture was of her relaxing in a chair as rafael sat on the floor reading to her belly, as JJ sat on his lap.

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

 

 Rafael had a few in mind too. The first one was addy amd JJ sitting down, leaning on him as he read a baby book to them. next he was showing you a onesie as they folded two boy onesies. The two kissing behind a photo of the ultra sound JJ fight to push them apart. The last one was adorable though, the photographer actaully asked if he could keep a copy for his portfolio. It was of the three or them cuddled on the couch, drinking from coffee cups marked mommy, daddy, and princesa... as they sat, their feet propped up on a coffee table that sat two small cups marked 'el buen chico, el mini abogado'.

They picked a few to have canvas prints of, raf picking one to hang In his office as well. Then they designed a baby shower card and the photographer would order them. Once he left, raf carried JJ to her room and tossed her on the bed. The two started playing as addy giggled from the sidelines. Everything was going great for the barba's now.


	34. Tears don't fall, they crash around me.

Addy was starting mood swings. she couldn't help it, raf knew that, but it is starting to drive him crazy. Just this morning she cried over spilling milk, under cooking a egg, over cooking bacon, and at a gum commercial on TV. She couldn't get to sleep half the nights lately, so he couldn't sleep because she wanted to talk or something. His only reprieve has been sleeping during his lunch as long as no one Interrupts his work.

Today his lunch break will be taken up by SVU for this new case they're working, since he had court filling the rest of his schedule. He walked into the squad room and dropped his briefcase on carisi's desk as the detectives looked at him.

"You alright councilor?" Amanda smiled.

"I am running on no sleep, 3 cups of coffee and a unbelievably high amount of sugar." He pulled his note pad out of the briefcase, "so no."

"The pregnancy?" Carisi asked, "my sister had a thing with calling me at three am because she needed to talk or had a craving or something."

Raf glared, "yeah, wish it was that simple."

"I don't see addy being that type of pregnancy." Carisi shook his head, "she seemed more laid back pregnancy."

"No, she is good until her late pregnancy... Then she even says she's unbarrable." Raf took a spare chair as Liv came out of her office, "she calls herself pregzilla."

Everyone laughed, Liv walking over to join, "I believe that. So councilor, you said we had your lunch before your back in court.... Let's get started."

Raf wiped his face and focused, making everything go quick the rest of the day till he got home. He walked in to the building and was given a package, he carried it up and walked in as his girls sat crying on the couch. JJ was curled up on Addy's lap, both red face crying. He dropped the box on the coffee table, along with his jacket and briefcase. He walked over and bent down in front of the couch to kiss them both.

"What's wrong princesa?" He stroked the hair out of her face as she rolled over and hid her face against Addy's belly.

He looked up to addy and kissed her again before wiping her face, "cariño, por favor.... You ok?"

She shook her head no and he sighed before picking up JJ and carrying her back to her room. She struggled and tried to run back to addy but right now, raf's only chance at fixing or figuring this out is if they are separated. _**Divide and conquer.**_ He heard addy sniffle and could only imagine what this must've looked like. _**Probably close to one of the war movies where they pull the kids from their mothers... God I hope this works.**_ He took JJ to her room and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong princesa?" He asked again as he sat her on his lap.

"Rick ris ra rerk." She sniffled and hid her face in his chest, "rupid rick."

"What happened?" He rubbed her back.

"Re roke rup rith re." She wiped her nose on his shirt and he closed his eyes, thinking about how he wanted to kill the little kid for this.... Or make him pay for the dry cleaning.

"Oh JJ, break ups are hard. Mick is just a stupid boy to break up with you." He squeezed her tight, "but that's ok because you don't need boys. Nope you do not. You just need your daddy."

She sniffled and nodded in his chest, "Rove rou papa."

"Love you too Justice."

She pulled back and wiped her face, "rho reeds roys. Ri rave rhe rest dad."

He chuckled, "dad also gives the best kisses."

JJ giggled and kissed her dad, "ranks papa."

"You good now?"

She nodded, wiping her nose and hopping down so he could get up. She hugged his waist before hopping back on her bed. She pulled in a few stuff animals and sat against the giant Scooby. He knew that helped but she would be crying again soon... Just not in front of him because she wouldn't want him to feel bad after he tried to cheer her up. He shut her door and gave her privacy, moving back out to his crying wife.

Raf sat down beside his wife, pulling her in under his arm to his chest. He hummed their song lightly in her ear as he rubbed her back. He wasn't going to ask what happened because there was a good chance she was crying over nothing again. After a few minutes she started to dry up and she decided to start talking.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a big cry baby."

"Your pregnant cariño, your hormones are out of control... You cry." He helped her sit up so he could wipe away her tears.

"I know... But I can't take it. I'm crying over everything." She squeaked out, "my popsicle broke, no one said bless you when I sneezed in the store, I dropped a penny on the ground and couldn't pick it up... I sat down and the chair creeked. I'm crying over stupid things."

"It's ok amor, it'll all stop soon enough." He kissed her forehead, "only 12 weeks to go.... Maybe less with the bump you have already."

"I have two cantaloupes in my belly... They kick constantly and I just cry and pee every five minutes." She tucked back into raf, "I'm constantly tired... The doctor is going to put me on bed rest now."

She frowned and he sighed, "is it really so bad? Make a few videos from home, catch up on shows.... Binge watch supernatural from season one and start calling me a 'idjit' again." He stroked her back, "or x-files. I would even sit down after work to watch a few with you."

"So you want me to be a shut in?" She plumped her lip in the pout and he kissed her cheek.

"Hey, stop worrying about the appointment tomorrow and let's focus on the package I brought up from the front desk. It's fairly heavy." He smiled softly as she perked up a little.

"Fine. What's in the box?" She hummed and smiled as raf got a pair of scissors to open the box.

He came back and sat down, slowly cutting the tape and pulling back the flaps. They both watched as each flap folded back to show the baby shower invites as they had planned them. They pulled out a card and looked over all the small details, the date was right, time was good, the photos were the ones they asked for, and every inch of them were perfect. She squealed with joy and hugged his side as he smiled.

"I guess they're good?"

"Perfecto. We should address envelopes and everything so we can drop them off tomorrow and deliver a few by hand." She smiled, "get us a few pens and grab the green envelopes from the shelf in the spare room."

Raf chuckled and did as he was told, the two working till bed time on the invites to be sent out. The next day, raf left for work. He did a little paperwork then went to svu about lunch time. The squad was out, so he left the invites on their desks and sat down to start a few notes based off what they had up on the board. In a little over a hour he would be racing to pick up addy for the doctor's appointment to see how everything was going and talk addy into bed rest that she swore she would end up on eventually. He was just about half way when the squad returned from a new crime scene.

"Barba, don't you have your own office?" Liv smirked as he turned in the chair.

"Yeah, but I don't have case notes or fresh coffee at the moment." He smirked.

 Liv rolled her eyes as Amanda picked up a envelope. She looked up to Barba who smirked and motioned to open them. Each one picked up their envelope and opened them. 

Carisi looked at the card and was beaming, "these photos are adorable."

Amanda smiled at the invite. It was a simple thick silky paper, the coffee photo on the front with bold print underneath that gave a time and date for the party. The other side was split between 5 photos, the '=5' in the middle, the side view one, the clothes line photo, the book reading one, and lastly the one of you two kissing behind the ultrasound photo as JJ fought to get in the photo. The background card was red with blue and green detail. Raf smiled as he looked at the coffee photo again, thanking god addy choose the black and white version of it for the card.

"That's why we picked them." He smirked.

"Tell me you have more, please have more." Rollins smiled and looked at raf.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, everyone gathering around the back of his seat to peek at his screen. He scrolled through all of them and smiled as they commented on each one. Carisi wanted a copy of the coffee photo and the '=5' one, rollins wanted the name of the photographer, and liv asked for the one of the ultrasound. They asked about names since he knew the gender and he refused to comment.  

"What does the coffee photo say?" Fin asked.

 "The good boy and the mini lawyer." 

"Twin boys, you think you can handle that Barba?" Amanda asked.

"I'll die trying." He smirked as his phone rang, "gotta go."

"Leaving so soon, we haven't even made it to the jokes." Carisi smiled.

"Addy has a doctor's appointment, I promised to go to all doctors appointments so she won't feel like she's going through this pregnancy alone." He stood up and grabbed his things.

The squad awed him as he rolled his eyes and left. He got home and picked up addy with just enough to e to get her to the appointment. They signed in and was taken straight back to the exam room after checking her weight, much to Addy's distaste. She had gained about thirty pounds so far in pregnancy and knew with 12 weeks to go she was doomed to bed rest. Raf tried to cheer her up, addy not going for it as the doctor came in and examined her belly before doing another ultrasound. The babies were right on track, good size and shape. Then the doctor of course said to go on bed rest and addy started crying. The doctor left to get a refill script on her vitamins so raf could calm addy down.

"Cariño, your ok." He kissed her nose and wiped her tears, "bed rest isn't bad.you ha e me and JJ as your butlers for three months."

"I want them out now... I'm going to die if I have to carry them much longer." She frowned up at him. 

"I know you didn't carry JJ to full term due to complications but it's almost over. Three months, maybe sooner." He tried his damnedest to get a smile, "I promise I'll be home on time for the next week, will do everything in my power to stop from being called out at night.... And I will cuddle you to death after I take care of you. All of it just like before. The lotion, massages, weird food cravings.... Being your pillow constantly. I'll do all of that for you... Always."

She smirked, "I don't deserve you rafikins."

"Yes you do. I would be heart broken with out you... Like two jigsaw pieces, you know, and we have curvy edges. But you fit them together and you see the picture on top." He smiled as she laughed at him.

"Did you just quote Deadpool?"

"The movie wasn't completely bad... Even if I just watched it for my nerd." He kissed her as she sat up and got down from the table, "ready?"

"Let's go Raffalupagus." She giggled and took his hand as they walked out to leave.

**_I can deal with the tears, one at a time. I just can't take everyone crying at once. Once the babies are here...  I'll die from the crying if they all start at once._ **


	35. The shot heard around the world

The shot heard around the world. Most know it as a the unknown shot that started the revolutionary war. Some think of it as the Assassination of Austria’s Archduke Franz Ferdinand, which helped trigger World War I.... For addy, it was describing the scene playing out on live TV as she watched her husband talking on the courthouse steps. One shot... One shot then cameras were flipping, mics dropping, people taking cover or running away. Addy felt a new panic in her, her heart racing for that on shot

* * *

  _ **A few days before**_

Addy sat on the couch watching x-files, a tea to her left and JJ cuddled against her. JJ was almost out of it, her darling green eyes hidden as she snoozed. Addy checked the clock, 8pm. She sighed and was about to put JJ to bed since it was probably hard sleep with the tv and living room light on.  _ **Still can't watch it without lights on.**_

She started to wake JJ enough to stand when the door opened and raf walked in. He dropped the briefcase and tossed his trench coat to the side. He pulled off his suit jacket and loosened his tie as JJ hugged his leg.

"Papa! Ri rissed rou."

"missed you too princesa. Why aren't you in bed?" He sighed.

"I was just putting her to bed." Addy stood up, "JJ go get changed."

JJ ran back as addy looked raf over. He looked like shit, so she pulled him to the couch and pushed him down. He sat with a huff as she made him a drink.

"Rough day?"

"Si."

 "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." He looked at the TV, "still can't watch x-files without all the lights on."

"Drink up amor. I'll put JJ to bed and you'll tell me about this case." She kissed his cheek and ran back to put JJ down.

JJ had on her jammies and she ran out to kiss papa goodnight before addy tucked her in. He sang her a song and kissed her forehead. She turned on her night light and turned off her main light. JJ sighed and cuddled in her sheets, drifting off immediately. Addy walked back out, dropping beside raf and kissing his cheek.

"So this case."

"No cariño. I'm not suppose to talk cases with you." He sighed, "let's finish the episode and go to bed."

"Screw the episode. It's not like I don't know what's going to happen." She stared him down, "I know you are bothered by something. Ninety percent sure it's your current case and you are home way late which means your stressed, over worked, or bothered by it."

"Hate crime. A Muslim family was attacked In their restaurant. The father was beaten to death when he tried to fight back and the two girls were raped and on killed when she screamed. The other daughter survived with the mother, in shock they aren't helping the case. We finally got a witness that can ID one of the perps, and he got deported. Me, carisi, and Liv chased him down going all the way to new Jersey and missed him by ten minutes. This case is starting protests and everyone already can see the riots starting from this." He looked over, "I don't know how to prosecute a case with no evidence.... The one guy we found is going to walk."

"It will get better... It always does in some way. There is a reason we named our daughter justice." She smirked as he chuckled lightly.

"I hope your right." He stood up slowly as addy stood up.

"I always am."

"God I love you cariño." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you to amor." He tugged his hand, "now let's go to bed."

* * *

The next few days went about the same. Protests and constant pressure to prosecute, he kept coming home in the same mood. Addy and JJ would cheer him up just a little before they all went to bed. Addy was worried for him, she seen the protests and that night she told raf to be careful. Little did she know what was about to happen.

* * *

  _ **Present**_

Addy sat down on the couch and was flipping through the channels. She stopped when she seen Rafael on live TV, something about the hate crime case. She tucked her legs under her and turned up the volume as he takes the step and starts to speak.

"The grand jury just handed down an indictment for rape, kidnapping, and murder against Mitchell Jenkins and Steven Cole. We will do everything in our power to convict these men and to impose the maximum punishment possible. Thank you."

Raf turned to face the squad and as the report was starting to close the live session a gun shot started a frenzy as the camera dropped and went black. The feed cut off as addy felt her heart clutch.  _ **He's ok, he's ok, he's ok.... He's fine.**_ Yet her hands were already dialing his phone as she jumped up to pace. Rang to voicemail, so he repeated, and again, and again. Four calls no answer as she trys to text.

>   _ **A:** Rafael por favor, are you ok?_
> 
> **_A:_ ** _i was watching the press conference._
> 
> **_A:_ ** _rafi, please....please.... PLEASE tell me your ok._

With no reply inside a minute, her pulse raced and heart stuttered. She felt short of breath, dizziness hitting suddenly as she pressed a different contact. It rang twice before a voice answered as addy sat against the coffee table holding her throbbing belly.

"Hello?"

"Mami.... I don't know what's happening. Me sentí enfermo y mi estómago es cólicos y no puedo respirar bien ... Dios no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. (I felt sick and my stomach is cramping and I can't breath well...... God I can't keep my eyes open.)" She rushedher words out.

"Addy slow down. What's wrong?" Lucia sounding a little concerned.

"I...I...I...I....I f..fff...feel..... Off." Addy coughed, her vision blurred completely as her head slowly made it to the floor.

"Addison? Addy chica (girl) stay awake." A clear fear taking her voice, "Permanecer despierto hija, permanecer despierto.(stay awake daughter, stay awake.)"

Addy couldn't hear anything after that as she passed out holding her cramping tummy. Lucia took a land line from work and called 911 to Addy's apartment. She took off to get JJ from school and meet her at the hospital with Addy's line going dead. She tried calling raf but only getting a busy signal.

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

Rafael dropped as he heard the gun shots, Liv covering him as carisi ducked and ran towards where the sound came from. Fin and Amanda followed raf and Liv over to where carisi now stood, their flipped witness now dead.

"Hector was shot." Carisi said as they got close, "Son of a bitch!"

Raf pulled his phone that had vibrated during the chaos, four missed calls and four missed texts from addy. His face dropped as he read the texts and he quickly called back to no answer. His heart dropped as he vaguely heard the words around him, he ended the second call as one rang in from Mami.

"Hola Mami."

"Mijo, addy is on her way to the hospital."

"What?! que pasó?! (What happened?!)" Raf froze with a new fear taking over his face.

"I don't know... Ella me llamó diciendo que ella estaba en dolor y entonces ella debe haber pasado hacia fuera. (She called me saying she was in pain and then she must have passed out.)" She sighed, "I'm getting JJ and will meet you at the hospital."

"Ok... Gracias Mami." Raf hung up and ran his hands through his hair.

Raf took off before anyone could say anything, he flagged down a cab in a hurry and tried to calm himself on the way to the hospital. He was trying to stay reasonably calm so he could find out what was happening, his thoughts working against him.  _ **Is she miscarrying? Did someone retaliate because of this case? Did they target her because they couldn't get to me?**_ The cab stopped and he ran into the ER, his feet taking him to the desk.

"Excuse me, I was told my wife was here.... Addison Barba."

She typed on the computer and nodded, "yes, she was found unconscious on her apartment floor. She is in the back now, if you'll take a seat we'll get you when we have her placed or have a update on her condition."

Raf slumped down in a chair, his heart steady for the moment. He closed his eyes and took a breath.  _ **unconscious... Found unconscious. No blood, no injuries to be seen... God please don't be a miscarriage. She's so close..... Just 8 weeks...8 weeks till her due date.**_ He felt a huge pressure on his chest as a small body tackled him where he sat. He opened his eyes to see a worried JJ.

"Rhat's Rong rith mommy?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't know princesa, they haven't said yet." He hugged her, "But you know she'll be fine. They wouldn't let anything happen to her."

She hid her face in his chest, as Lucia sat down, "it'll be ok mijo (son)."

 Raf squeezed JJ tight and kissed her head, a vibration made her jump and push away. He grabbed his phone that was receiving a call from Benson. He answered it as JJ tucked back in.

"Hey Liv."

"Hector is in surgery with no updates as of right now."

"How bad was the bullet wound?" Raf stroked JJ's hair.

"Look, all they said is that the bullet nicked his aorta. He's in surgery, but it's bad."

"We need him as a witness."

"I know. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything." 

"Thank you," he was about to hang up when she spoke.

"Hey Barba?"

"Yes."

"What's up?" She sounded alot softer now.

"Addy is in the ER. I'm waiting to hear on her condition." He looked down at his daughter, "they just said she was found unconscious on the floor."

"It's probably nothing." 

"I know." He squeezed JJ, "doesn't make it easier."

"I'll let you know if anything changes... You tell me how she's doing too."

"Deal."

They hung up and he took a deep breath looking at the clock.  _ **30 minutes till shift change.... Maybe Betsy could cheer up JJ.**_ They sat in silence, watching as people came and went.... No word yet. The nursing staff switched and a nurse raf recognized sat at the desk. She called him over and smiled as he approached.

"The doctor sent up word that she is fine and stable. She was just moved to a room and he'll be up in a few minutes to explain and lead you three back." She smiled, "now get JJ to smile before I call Betsy up here."

He smiled just a little and walked over to JJ on his seat, "hey JJ, mommy is fine. The doctor called to say he would be up to lead us back in a few minutes."

JJ nodded but still no smile.

"Hey she is fine," he stoked her hair out of her eyes, "mommy is good. Your brothers are good....just smile for me JJ. She me that beautiful smile."

She cracked a smile and hugged him as the doctor called out 'barba'. He walked over and the doctor smiled.

"She's ok."

"What happened?"

"She had a stress attack and passed out. Everything looks good but we'll have to hold her for a few days and monitor her. The blood pressure spike did effect the babies. We have to watch and make sure they are steady... If not we might have to induce."

"Induce? She is 8 weeks from full term and the other doctor said any early birth could cause complications for both her and babies." Raf shifted.

"After everything with the first pregnancy, yes. But if we don't there is a higher risk. The call will be up to you two but she will be here for a good four days until we can release." He nodded, "now get the others and follow me."

The doctor lead them back to Addy's room and left them alone. JJ climbed up and sat on the bed by Addy's feet and laid down With her head resting on her legs. Raf pulled a chair over for Lucia and he leaned by the window. He watched her sleeping and JJ drifting off with her. A nurse did a vitals check and then left. Hours later, Lucia took JJ home and raf sent off a few texts to her parents and melody. Letting them know she had a stress scare and was currently sitting in the hospital for the next few days. Melody said she was taking a red eye in and would be there by morning, since she was originally planning on flying in this weekend for the baby shower. Her parents asked to be kept updated as usual and told raf she would be fine and not to worry.

The next day, he woke up to addy giggling at him sleeping very uncomfortably in the chair, "how you doing addy?"

"Better then you by the look of your sleeping position." Her lips straightened and she sighed, "are you ok?"

"The shots were off around the corner of the court house. My witness was killed but he was the only injury." He took her hand, "you had a stress attack because of that press conference?"

"Guns shots and the screen going blank.... Then you not answering. Yeah." She frowned, "it's stupid I know."

"No it's not." He kissed her, "I'm just glad your ok."

"Te amo raffy-taffy."

"Te amo cariño." He smiled, "melody is flying in and your parents want you to call and check in before you leave the hospital."

"Ok. I think I can do that." Addy laughed, "go to work would you... They need you and I know Betsy would kill anyone here that didn't take care of me well."

"Ok cariño," he kissed her one last time, "I'm first call if anything happens."

"Of course now go." She waved as he left.

* * *

**Addison**

* * *

Only a few minutes later, melody came in and kept her company all day. Lucia stopped by with JJ and addy called her parents to talk for a while. When raf got off work he came right over and passed on the squads wishes that she gets better. As it got late, melody took JJ to sleep in her own bed, Lucia went home, and raf laid In the small hospital bed with addy as they both slept. The next day was about the same, and Rafael returned talking about the case until everyone left again. Raf was talking to addy about her day when the doc asked to speak to them.

"What's up doc?" Addy sat up and winced as raf frowned from his chair beside the bed.

"We have a problem... Your tests are coming back with a fetal issue... We need to induce you or risk the babies." He kept eye contact, "I know this is a scary situation but, if we don't start this it could be deadly... For all three of you."

"All three?" Addy asked confused.

"You mean addy too?" Raf felt his heart stop.

"The stress attack triggered some side effects and now, we can't say for sure but she does have a high risk of miscarriage as of this moment. The damage will be to her as well." He looked down, "I know this is hard but, we need a answer and to start moving on this now."

"She's 32 weeks... Will the babies be ok?" Raf looked sick as addy looked down.

"At 32 weeks usually they will do good and not need a incubator. But that does depend on their condition at birth." 

"What happens if the inducing doesn't start the labor soon?" Addy couldn't look up as the doctor sighed.

"C-section if you want.... But again, it's your choice."

Raf turned Addy's head softly, "what do you want to do cariño?"

"I don't know."

"It's up to you ... I trust your decision."

"Do it.... Let's get this going..... I want to meet my babies." Addy looked up as the doctor called to get the shot.

Raf took Addy's hand, "ok... Let me call everyone and I'll be by your side Till this over."

He kissed her forehead as she whispered, "promise."

He took her pinkie, "lo promento cariño.... I'm not leaving your side after they induce."

She smiled as she watched him step out to make the calls, the nurses were setting up the shot.  _ **Ready or not.... Here they come.**_


	36. One wish, two miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special edition of the story!!!!!!  
> It's time to meet the twins and for addy to go through labor.

One call to melody to bring her and JJ back in. One call to Lucia as she ran out the door. One call to her parents so they could pack a bag and start the eight and a half hour drive through the night. Finally, one quick text to Liv as he watched them prep the needle through the glass. He rushed back in and took her hand as she tried to remain calm, his own heart betraying him on the same feat. 

"Ok Mrs. Barba, it'll be a pinch then you will soon start contractions. Use your nurse button when you need it." The doctor sighed, "ready..... 1...2...." 

The needle was in as addy winced with her teeth bared and whispered 'son of a bitch'. Her hand squeezing raf's almost as bad as labor with JJ as he tried not winced from the pain.  _ **Danger prone or not... She always was a baby when it came to shots.**_ She eased up and he kissed her forehead.

"3. We'll be checking in often to see your progress." The doctor and nurses left the room.

"I am such a wimp." Addy chuckled, "why am I such a wimp with needles?"

"You have to have a flaw somewhere," he stroked her cheek, "even if it is a minute flaw."

She giggled, "I can't believe it's happening. We haven't even picked baby names yet. The nursery is painted but not finished and we don't have supplies yet.... We haven't even had the second baby shower."

"Slow down cariño, your going to be in the hospital a few days. I can finish the nursery with a little help and buy the basic supplies. The baby shower will go as planned as long as your out by then and..." He smiled, "we have thirty minutes before melody gets here with JJ if JJ was asleep. Let's start baby names now."

 Addy nodded, "do you have any?"

"Honestly, not really. Why the babies might be real, the names aren't fitting yet." He sat down, "did you have any? Or are our twins going to be nameless."

"I have middle names..... Thanks to your mom and the internet." He perked his brow as she finished, "riel and bembé."

"Bembé?" He looked confused.

"Prophet... Mami gave me a book of old Cuban names and it stood out. I like it.... What do you think?" She squeezed his hand.

"I think he'll never go by his middle name." Raf joked.

"True but tell me it isn't cute." She poked his chest.

"It is. And the other was.... Riel?"

"Uh-huh, I just think it sounds beautiful. I mean especially how you say it. Rrrrrrry-el." She smirked as the first contraction hit, "ow."

 "Hey focus on me, just me addy." She nodded at his words, "ok so we have middle names, what's the first names?"

"I don't know, none really stood out. Unlike Justice Jay, I just can't feel out a name let alone two." She shrugged, "maybe able? Xander? Clint? Owen? Rory? Jensen?...... Well I did I have one but..."

"But what?"

"Rafael." She shut her eyes hold in a growl at the next contraction, "Rafael was the name."

Raf smiled and kissed addy to help distract her, "rafael? You wanted to name one of the boys after me?"

"Who better to have as a role model? And it's a beautiful name." She smiled, "but..."

"I like it." He caressed her face, "I think that's in the maybe pile definitely."

She smirked, "what else?"

"Jensen isn't bad, or able." Raf smiled, "do you like James, Conner, or maybe Matteo?"

"Not bad.i...i....i can't think. I can't raf, my brain is numb." She winced and he sighed, "ok, ok...breath addy."

She nodded and started breathing as JJ ran in, "mommy! Rhe rabies roming! Rhe rabies roming!"

Mel stopped JJ from getting on the bed, "you good girl?"

"Yeah.... Kidney stones are worse at the moment." Addy took a few deep breaths.

The nurse did another check and Lucia arrived during it. The room was getting to busy for raf, he watched addy looking about the same.  _ **Do I keep the family close for comfort or move them out for the moment and give her some peace? Maybe if they could all calm down... Shit. Calm down, you got this. It's all about addy.**_ Raf sighed, looking at the moving mouths as addy looked under comfortable.

"Ok stop.... One at a time. To much noise when everyone talks at once." Raf warned as addy squeezed his hand, a silent thank you.

* * *

Four hours later, addy was struggling. Raf was there holding her hand and jj held the other lightly and was talking to them about all the things she wanted to do with the boys. Dress up, dance classes, a thousand board games she had in her upper closet. Addy looked amused and was trying to breath and work through it. 

Another two hours and everyone was talking about how beautiful the babies will be. How strong addy is for having twins. They were trying to help and addy was losing her mind d slowly with the pain. She was doing good but a small fear sat in raf's stomach. He watched her monitor closely and had a bad feeling taking over.

* * *

**Addison**

* * *

_**Owwwww.... Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck. What is this pain? Why do I have to go through this for these kids? Why couldn't guys be the ones that get pregnant?**_ Addy was working on it when she felt a twitch in her back and a stabbing feeling in her chest. Her eyes went wide as the monitor beeped. She couldn't see anyone else but knew the worried faces looking at her as the glass doors opened and she felt sick.

"Everyone out!" The doctor motioned everyone out and walked to raf, "I'm sorry you have to go to."

"I can't."

"You have to. I'm sorry." A nurse was pushing him out as their hands broke apart.

Addy was in tears, the pain over whelming. Raf was being pushed away as she was begging for him to stay. She couldn't see through tears but she knew raf was as devistated as him being pushed out of the room.  _ **i can't do this. I can't do this.... Bring him back, I need raf... I need my rafi.**_

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

"sir you have to wait outside."

"Thats my wife, she needs me." Raf tried for a second to push by as addy screamed for him.  _ **no, no... She needs me. I can't leave.**_

"You can't. Let the doctor work.... I promise I will personally find you and walk you back in when she is back to a reasonably steady." She sighed, "please sir."

Raf stopped fighting and fell down against the wall, hands holding his head as he tried to calm himself.  _ **What the hell happened? Is she ok? Please be ok.**_ He looked to the clock and seen it was at the 9 hour mark since being induced. He couldn't sit in the small waiting room and just watch the hall, it was driving him mad. His daughter was sitting with her grandma crying and he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and walked down the hall till he seen the familiar sign, chaple. 

Raf walked in the empty room, _**of course it's five am. Who else would be in here at five am?**_ His feet took him to the front as he sighed, eyes watering and he just fell in line. He sat down on the pew, hands folded head bowed.... Tears still prickling in his eyes.  _ **Here goes nothing.**_

"I know I haven't been to church in a long time, I usually don't do any of this either but... I need help. Please don't let me lose them." He took a breath, "please lord don't let me lose them. I couldn't live without addy in my life... And those two boys are already like a miracle to us after all we went through. Please let us get through this."

He moved his left hand to wipe his nose, "por favor,No puedo perderlos, no puedo levantar a JJ solo ... Por favor, Dios, ¿por qué nos diste esta oportunidad si lo ibas a terminar?(I can't lose them, I can't raise JJ alone.... Please God, why did you give us this chance if you were just going to end it?)"

Raf wiped his tears, "please let us have this. Oh dear lord let her live, let them be fine.... Let my family be  _Whole_. Please...."

Raf took a few deep breaths, looking to make sure he were still alone. He nodded on the way out, a soft whisper of 'my only wish is for the five of us to make it through this, please.'

He walked back to see his two in-laws had made it. Melody was explaining what happened as JJ hugged her other grandmother. They sat in the one corner trying to ease the fright of the situation. They seen him walking up and Addy's mom hugged him, father in law said hi and his Mami hugged him before saying everything would be ok. He was about to break when the nurse came out and smiled.

"Mr. Barba, you may come back now. But only you."

Everyone nodded and he followed her back to the small room. Addy was looking a bit better then when he was pulled away. He stepped in and took her hand as she slowly looked over.

"I got you addy, I'm right here." 

"Don't leave me again.... Please don't." She whimpered and squeezed his hand bruisingly.

"I promise cariño, I'm not leave again." He kissed her head, "you doing so well."

"It hurts raf... Why the hell did I want this?"

"Hey it's ok, breath cariño. Just breath." He coached her though it, "your parents are out there with everyone else. They say hi."

She chuckles, "keep it up... Distractions are better."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "remember the first night we spent together in our apartment?"

She nodded and he continued, "we only unpacked maybe five of the like hundred we had sitting around. We ordered take out and stayed curled up together on that old ratty leather couch... A comforter over us as we talked about everything and anything the whole night practically."

"I remember." She focused on him, "why?"

"Do you remember what you told me that night?"

"Which part? She sucked in air and held back tears.

**_ Flashback _ **

Rafael and Addison's new penthouse apartment was full of boxes and almost nothing was unpacked. It was late, he looked to see 11pm on the clock and he realized that the bed wasn't assembled yet. He looked at his wife, her hair on the top of her head in a messy bun with dirty clothes from what little they did around playing with each other. The kissing, pushing, tackling... It was everything he imagined when the newlyweds had bought the apartment. 

"Hey add, let's call it a night."

"Ok, wait.... The bed isn't assembled." She turned towards him and frowned.

He rolled his eyes, "so well sleep on the couch for tonight."

"Ok. Just let me grab....." she dug through a bag and smiled as raf stepped behind her and kissed her shoulder as she slowly came back up with a comforter in hand, "a blanket."

"Good idea.... Wouldn't want you to get cold." He turned her around and kissed her as she giggled.

"Let me change for bed real quick." 

He took the blanket and tossed it over the couch as addy kicked off her pants and undid her bra before tossing it off to the side. She gave a small shake and he watch her body move with the shake. She giggled and stretched, her tummy peaking out just a little bit.

"You're so beautiful addy, Absolutamente perfecto(absolutely perfect)."

"Far from it, but thanks hubby." She kissed him and pushed him down on the couch, "I love you raf."

"te amo más add(Love you more add)."

She laid down on his chest and smiled at the blanket being thrown over them. She laid with her back to his front, on top of him. The two tried for sleep for maybe ten minutes before she sighed.

"Raf I can't sleep."

"What do you want to do?" He kissed beside her messy bun.

"Can we.... I don't know. Just talk.... Maybe some food as I realize we never had supper." Addy rolled over so their fronts were touching and rested her chin on his chest.

"Sure cariño, what do you want?"

"Edible food." She smirked, "whatever you want raffy-taffy."

He shrugged, "ok.... How about pizza and that scotch I hid from you."

"You hid scotch from me? I rarely drink and you hid the good stuff from me." She punched his shoulder as he picked up his phone and ordered the pizza.

He hung up and sighed, "15 minutes.... How to past fifteen minutes."

"Hey raf?"

"Hmmmm?" He strained his neck to look at her.

"What made you pick this place? I mean we looked at brownstones and a thousand different places but you fell for this penthouse." She kissed his chest as he stroked her hair, "what was it about here?"

"Everything." 

"Everything?"

"When we first walked through that door I felt safe. I didn't even look at the windows and the view or the hard wood floors... I had this feeling that took over me. I could imagine our kids running down the hall as you yelled at them trying to cook supper. I'd step out of my office and grab them and carry them to the play room I could see us having in the back. They days we would just sit a s a family watching TV before i would drag you outside with the kids in tow.... I seen a family living here. And I wanted that family." He rubbed her back softly, "it felt like a home, not just a apartment."

She smiled, "glad to know we think alike."

He raised his brow as she giggled, "I could see kids running around. I seen the happy family here. Everything just everything."

He smiled, "great minds think alike."

She giggled as she strained her neck to kiss him whispering, "everything, everything."

"Just like you," he smiled as she retreated back to her cozy spot, "I fell for everything about you. Everything."

"I love everything about you, everything about our home, everything about our marriage.... Everything, everything." She smiled.

** _Present_ **

Addy smiled brightly, "everything, everything."

"Exactly, everything."

She let out a shakey breath, "did you really see a family Raffalupagus."

"Yeah, I saw one beautiful girl with blonde hair and green eyes dancing in the apartment. I seen two boys, both green-eyed trouble makers rough housing as the girl screamed for us. I seen you dancing barefoot in the kitchen singing Bohemian Rhapsody as the three kids sat on the counter helping to sing certain parts. I seen a life I need.... I seen what I wanted as my everything." He kissed addy.

She nodded, "your to Sweet rafi... How did I ever deserve you?"

He squeezed her hand, "you can do this cariño. Just breath and focus on me... I'll be right here with you the whole time."

"Everything, everything." She smiled as the contractions were but a minute apart.

"Everything."

* * *

**Addison**

* * *

The pain was worse then JJ now... Right about where he kidney stones were when she was ten. She felt nothing but pain, but thank God for raf. He was right beside her from the moment it started and rushed back in when the doctor let him. She couldn't do this without him. 

"Oh god.... Wuck, whey're walmost wonstant now.... Get the woctor." Addy was panting.

Raf bit back a laugh as he hit the button, "breath.... Breath with me addy. Come on cariño, focus on me."

Her eyes went to him and he mimicked the breathing she needed, she followed as the doctor and nurses came in. They checked and started moving the bed to the operating room. They stopped raf by the door and had him suit up with the rest of them. The doctor, mark, had been the one to deliver JJ as well. He was the main doctor for nights and often chatted with raf when they were in the ER at night. He told him to take his spot and help her, addy barely hearing it over her own voice.

"Ok cariño, you got this."

"I can't do this raf, I can't. I can't. I can't."

"Yes you can, come on cariño." He took her hand as she squeezed. 

She shook her head,  _ **i can't do this. Nope.... I can't. God why did you do this..... I wasn't ready. We haven't finished anything important yet, we haven't even picked names!**_

"Ok push.... Start pushing." The doctor I structed and raf nodded to her, "come on cariño.... I got you. I always have you.... Do it for me."

Addy took a breath and pushed with a small whimper from her throat going dry. Raf coached her through with 'thats it' and 'let it up'. She focused on his voice blocked out as much as possible.... Failing to keep it up.

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

_**Come on you have this....come on add. You need to push, you need to do this.**_ Raf kept coaching until he got a idea, he knew addy to well to rule it out. He took a breath and nodded.  _ **county makes her think of home, think country... Country.**_ He smirked, knowing exactly which song he wanted.

"Cariño, remember the song you use to sing every morning when everything went wrong. JJ screaming and hugging my leg begging me to take her to school instead of you. The dishwasher broke, you spilt the milk while trying to answer your phone... You hummed that stupid song." He smilled, "do you remember?"

"Yeah... I couldn't be..be... believe you never heard it?" She winced.

"Exactly, so you can help me since I don't know all the words." He chuckled and started.

> _"The kids screaming, phone ringing._  
>  _Dog barking at the mailman bringing_  
>  _That stack of...."_

"bills." Addy whimpered when raf forgot the words. 

> _"overdue. Good morning baby, how are you?"_

Addy winced and said the next line with him.

> _"Got a half hour, quick shower_  
>  _Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour_  
>  _My funny face makes you laugh_  
>  _Twist the top on and I put it back."_

 Addy let out a muffled scream as a few nurses joined in.

> _"There goes the washing machine_  
>  _Baby, don't kick it._  
>  _I promise I'll fix it_  
>  _Long about a million other things"_

The whole staff was singing with them, even the doctor now that addy was calm and pushing correctly.

> _"Well, it's ok. It's so nice_  
>  _It's just another day in paradise_  
>  _Well, there's no place that_  
>  _I'd rather be_  
>  _Well, it's two hearts_  
>  _And one dream_  
>  _I wouldn't trade it for anything_  
>  _And I ask the lord every night_  
>  _For just another day in paradise"_

Addy was trying so hard to sing it as raf left it for her.

> _"Fr...fr....f....f....f....friday, you're late"_

Raf smirked, taking her squeeze with a breeze now that his hand was numb.

> _"Guess we'll never make our dinner date_  
>  _At the restaurant you start to cry_  
>  _Baby, we'll just improvise"_

The doctor chuckled as he sang the next line.

> _"Well, plan B looks like_  
>  _Dominoes' pizza in the candle light"_

The nurses belted out.

> _"Then we'll tippy toe to our room_  
>  _Make a little love that's overdue"_

Raf kissed Addy's hand turning his white.

> _"But somebody had a bad dream_  
>  _Mama and daddy_  
>  _Can me and my teddy_  
>  _Come in to sleep in between?"_

addy struggled as she laughed and cried in pain, everyone trying to help the couple everyone loves at the hospital way to much.

> _"Yeah it's ok. It's so nice._  
>  _It's just another day in paradise._  
>  _Well, there's no place that_  
>  _I'd rather be_  
>  _Well, it's two hearts_  
>  _And one dream_  
>  _I wouldn't trade it for anything_  
>  _And I ask the lord every night_  
>  _For just another day in paradise"_

raf smiled as everyone except him and addy kept it going.

> _"Well, it's ok. It's so nice._  
>  _It's just another day in paradise._  
>  _Well, there's no place that_  
>  _I'd rather be_  
>  _Two hearts_  
>  _And one dream_  
>  _I wouldn't trade it for anything_  
>  _And I ask the lord every night_  
>  _For just another day in paradise_
> 
> _For just another day in paradise_  
>  _Well, it's the kids screaming. The phone ringing_  
>  _Just another day_  
>  _Well, it's Friday. You're late_  
>  _Oh yeah, it's just another day in paradise"_

everyone smiled as they heard crying that wasn't addy. Raf smiled and watched as a nurse held the baby to clean him off just a little. The staff smiling and starting again.

> _"The kids screaming, phone ringing._  
>  _Dog barking at the mailman bringing_  
>  _That stack of bills, overdue. Good morning baby, how are you?_
> 
> _Got a half hour, quick shower  
>  _Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour_  
>  _My funny face makes you laugh_  
>  _Twist the top on and I put it back.There goes the washing machine  
>  _Baby, don't kick it._  
>  _I promise I'll fix it_  
>  _Long about a million other things"___

Another scream, as the doctor smiled. Raf finished it as a nurse wrapped the second baby and they handed one to each parent.

> _"Well, it's ok. It's so nice_  
>  _It's just another day in paradise_  
>  _Well, there's no place that_  
>  _I'd rather be_  
>  _Well, it's two hearts_  
>  _And one dream_  
>  _I wouldn't trade it for anything_  
>  _And I ask the lord every night_  
>  _For just another day in paradise"_

They smiled at each other as the nurses took them to be washed. Raf brushed her soaked, matted hair off her face, kissing her before the doctor laughed.

"I have never sang during a operation before... Congratulations." He shook both of their hands, "let's get you moved back to the room and then we'll bring the babies back."

"When can the others visit?" Raf asked.

"After a few minutes, if you want to tell them now you can but we'll allow them back in about a hour..... Official visiting hours start then."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Addison**

* * *

They moved them back to the room as the two kissed again, "you did it cariño."

"Barely."

"We're parents again add... Two beautiful boys." He laughed, "we still don't have names."

"We'll know when we see them." Addy smiled, "I know it."

The two waited only minutes before the twins were rolled in and they each held one. The nurses gave them a moment to get the birth certificate to write the names. Addy smiled and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I know the name." She looked up, "oliver. Oliver Riel Barba.... We could call him olly."

Raf nodded, "I like it.... Oliver Riel Barba."

Addy looked at the other raf held, "what about him?"

"I have it." He smiled as addy almost could see the lightbulb light above his head, "Owen."

"Owen Bembé Barba." Addy smiled "I like it."

"Still with Bembé?"

"Tell me you don't like it." She giggled, "Owen Bembé Barba."

"I really do like it." He smiled, "I kinda hate that I like it but... I really do."

"So that's it.... Welcome to the family Owen and olly." Addy kissed both babies as the nurse came in.

"What names have you chosen for these handsome few?"

"Oliver Riel Barba." Addy smiled as her made a noise at his name.

"And Owen Bembé Barba." Raf said as his boy wrapped his little hand around his finger.

"Can you spell the middle names? Oliver...."

"R...i...e....l." addy spelled.

"And Owen?"

"B...e....m....b.....é. A e with an accent." Addy laughed at raf's face as the baby squeezed his little finger.

"Beautiful." She smiled, "of you would like, you could bring your family back."

Raf smiled, "l'll go get them, here." He handed the second one to addy as the nurse help check her out.

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

Rafael walked down to the waiting room and stepped through slowly to see everyone slowly look at him. JJ ran over and hugged his leg.

"Rhey rere?" She smiled shyly bouncing slightly.

"Yes princesa, you ready to meet your brothers?" She lit up and he picked her up as everyone stood up, "you can't stay long because addy will need rest as well as the babies but, you can see them quickly."

Everyone walked back slowly and walked in behind raf. Melody smiled and took a few pictures of addy holding the babies with raf in a few. Lucia kissed her son and said how happy she was. JJ sat beside the bed on a chair as raf carefully let her hold Owen. Addy's parents said their congratulations and was watching JJ with the one.

"Rhat's rheir rames?" 

"You're holding Owen Bembé Barba, and your mommy is giving grandma Oliver Riel Barba." Raf smiled, "what do you think JJ?"

"Rolly rand Rowen...ri rike rhem."

Everyone giggled, Lucia took Owen from JJ and held him a few minutes before the nurse shooed everyone out except raf and JJ. Everyone said bye and promised to stop in later. Raf and JJ said bye to the babies and kissed addy goodnight so she could take a nap. They went down to the cafeteria for a little food when raf got a text.

 

 

> **Benson**
> 
> **L:** congrats... The squad wants to meet the boys.
> 
> **R:** stop in later in afternoon. Addy is resting right now and me and JJ are getting some food.
> 
> **L:** will do. See you soon.

Raf smiled and took JJ to look through the food choices before Betsy walked in and handed her a candy bar.

"Dessert first baby." She smirked as JJ scarfed it down, "and you, you get a hug."

Betsy hugged raf, "congrats on the boys. I stopped by and seen them, luckily they look like their mommy."

Raf chuckled, "thanks Betsy, now go home to your own family."

"Which one? The broke twenty year old without a job, the drunk, or the good girl that just dropped out of school." She shook her head, "no JJ is mine I'm just letting you two raise her."

She hugged JJ and left as raf finally picked out some food. He carried the tray to a small table and split the food between them before walking out side to the small garden area to get some air. JJ played by the fountain, before they went back in to visit a now awake addy. JJ sat down in the chair and raf kneeled beside her as the babies were brought in. They gave JJ olly, raf watching carefully while addy held Owen. They were now in blue onsies... Owen had white stripe like, olly in red stripes. It was only a few minutes later when there was a knock on the door.

"Bad time?" Liv asked as she stepped in with Amanda right behind her, "hopefully not because I really don't want to have to find this room again."

"Congrats on the twins," fin smiled, "they look adorable."

"What's their names?" Carisi bent down to get a picture of JJ holding olly.

"Rolly rand Rowen." 

"Oliver Riel and Owen Bembé." Raf smiled, "want to hold one of them?"

"Yes please," carisi smiled as JJ lifted olly up just enough for him to take him.

"Here, want to hold Owen?" Addy handed him to Amanda.

"Hey there owen." Amanda used the stereotypical baby voice and bounces the boy softly as fin leaned over to watch the boy.

The visit was brief, the squad leaving shortly after as raf and addy each held a baby and JJ laid beside then on the bed. Addy smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just something I seen online."

"What was it?" He asked as JJ looked up too.

"One will laugh, the other will cry. One will be wet, the other will be dry. While one yells, the other will sleep. But those will be the memories most precious to keep." Addy looked over and laughed, "the other you probably won't like."

"Which is?"

"I didn't know how much I loved your dad until I seen how much he loved you." Add smiled and laughed with JJ.

"Ok you two... Love you too." He smiled, "and you two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspellings or weird wording or missing letters... My phone's autocorrect was going crazy and I couldn't catch all the errors.


	37. Baby shower and baby boys

As the doctor promised, addy and the boys were out after a few days. Friday morning to be exact so the baby shower could go as planned for Saturday.... Minus a game or two and with two new guests of honor. Raf ran off to work, kissing his girls and boys goodbye as melody made a joke. His only reply was look at the nursery. So addy did and her heart burst. It was as she imagined.

The walls were deep blue, the ceiling was black with the little white stars she drew in the glow-n-the-dark paint. But now everything was set up. There was two white cribs with blue bedding and bumpers one to each wall opposite each other. The baby's names were painted on, and the changing table you hadn't bought yet was assembled between the two cribs and was fully stocked. The corner opposite the door sat the closet that was organized with all the extra supplies, or where the extra supplies will go. Beside the door was the dresser matching the cribs, fully organized with all the baby clothes that was bought and a drawer just for their booties. It was perfect... Everything was ready as addy and Mel laid the boys down to sleep.

"Remind me to kiss raf when he gets home." Addy looked at mel.

"Ok I'll give him props this one time. I know you painted but he did a damn good job of everything else."

Addy laughed and turned the light out as they retreated back to the kitchen to start the cooking for tomorrow. The boys now down for a nap, the girls started on the food. They did up the cupcakes and got them cooling so they could frost them later, they made the meat balls (with a small meatball fight and quick clean of the kitchen), they sliced the veggies and cheese for the trays they would sit out, and they made up the frosting and decorated them. With most of that work prepped, they could spend maybe a hour in the morning finishing the food before the party. 

Now it was evening with raf home and JJ back, melody left and promised to be over early to help set up. Once she was gone, raf and addy put JJ down and read her a story before she was out cold. The twins were sleeping for the moment, so addy dropped down on the couch with a small bounce and her breast pump. This time, they agreed they would do a mix of formula and breast feeding since addy didn't much care for the soreness she got from JJ when she was a baby. So she sat down in her favorite pjs with the clip flap and started pumping a few bottles as raf came out with a smirk.

 He let out a low whistle, "ey Mami. Got milk?"

She laughed and smiled as raf sat down and kissed her, giving a few pumps. 

"Tell you what cariño, how about you do a bottle since their is already three in the freezer from the hospital...  And I drink one myself." He smirked and kissed her neck, "no pump needed and I promised I won't bite.... Hard."

Addy giggled, "I just had twins a few days ago raf. You really want sex right now?"

"Is there a time limit on these things because I believe doctor Dave said it was ok."

"You couldn't even wait a week?" She burst into laughter as he rubbed her side, "sure.... I missed my raffy-doo."

 Raf leaned her back after filling a bottle and pulled her pump off, "I could use a little milf." 

She laughed as he swallowed her laughter, only breaking to add, "Tres niños más tarde y tu aún la cosa más hermosa y más caliente que he visto(Three kids later and your still the most beautiful and hottest thing I have ever seen)."

"I already said yes Rafi." She smirked.

"Doesn't make it less true."

Things quickly heating things up as they both went back to their usual games.

* * *

The next morning, after several baby duties later, they got up and started to finish everything up as melody arrived. Raf straightened the living room up before going to get his boys dressed. JJ helped set up a few games and cut the tickets for the drawing prize. Everyone that brought diapers would get a ticket and before the party was over, JJ would randomly pull one from a container and the winner would get a prize.

 The guests started arriving shortly after, first was Addy's parents and raf's mom. The rest coming in over a short period of time, Liv and noah, Amanda and Jesse, carisi, and fin. A few guests sent gifts and apologized for not making it. But the ones that did show brought diapers as they were told, each received a ticket for later. While everyone was waiting to see if anyone else would show and melody set up the first game, the new parents chatted and pointed out the table that JJ was currently playing at. It was a small card table stacked with plain white diapers and a huge assortment of sharpies.

"What's with that table?" Amanda asked.

"It's something I seen online, just plain white diapers and sharpies so the guest can write on the diapers. We mix them in with the others and as we go through each diaper change and everything, we can see what was written. Just well wishes or cute sayings or something to surprise us later down the road." Addy smiled and nudged raf to go help JJ before she made a mess.

He helped her write on the diaper and then drop it in the box with the few others already done. Everyone ate and had some punch, then melody moved the party on.

"So are first game is 'who did that?'. On the board up here is ten short stories or facts about the lovely new parents. Our job is to decide which one did it and then we'll see how many we got right." Melody addressed, "let's start."

"Went streaking in the park at six."

Everyone discussed it and went with addy, along with pet dog named Scooby-Doo, collected comic books, told a teacher 'F U', and played the harmonica or mouth organ as was written on the board.

They decided raf never had a birthday party with friends till he was twelve, was published in a children's book, learned to cook on his own at six, dressed up as Superman three Halloweens in a row, and plays the piano.

After everyone agreed on those by majority, melody asked them and addy and raf shook their heads, "not quite... Three out of five."

The squad looked confused as Lucia adds, "Rafael was sent home from school for telling a teacher 'F U'."

Addy's mom laughed, "addy was published in a children's book at 8, her poem won a national contest to be one in one hundred published out of over a million poems."

"I forgot that one," Mel frowned, "but I know the other one that was wrong."

"Addy learned to cook at six?" Carisi asked and they both shook their heads.

"She never had a birthday party till she was twelve?" Amanda asked as addy tapped her nose.

"Really? That's kinda surprising." Fin comments, "so which is wrong on hers?"

"Maybe the comic books because I doubt he had a dog." Liv looked over at him as he shook his head no with a smile.

"Rafi went streaking as a child," addy laughed as he blushed.

"Barba does have a wild streak!" Everyone chuckled as he kissed Addy's cheek.

"Rhat's reaking?" JJ frowned as addy hid her face laughing at raf's face.

"Streaking is when you.... Run a mile after eating ice cream." He shrugged and hid his face behind a cup as addy shook her head.

"That was horrible," she whispered in his ear, "I thought you could come up with better."

"I did too," he smirked as everyone laughed.

"Ok before this gets any better for us, let's move to the next game. 'whats's that poo?'. Basically over there on the counter is five diapers filled with what looks like poop but is really just very melty candy bars. Everyone gets a piece of paper and has to guess what candy it is, best guesser or guessers get a prize. Ready?" Mel gave everyone paper and a spoon so everyone except her and addy could taste and guess.

Everyone made faces as they looked at each diaper. Liv made a joke about Noah not being that bad as Amanda said it looked like Jesse's diaper from this morning. Sonny made a few jokes and fin even got in on how melted chocolate bars really look like poop. Lucia made a joke about raf as a baby before Addy's parents jumped in on her and everyone started laughing.

"Well maybe my diapers were bad because you didn't feed me baby food." Addy smirked.

"Well if you would eat baby food maybe I would've fed you it." Her mom laughed, "but no you had taco Bell and was good. Same consistency as baby food."

"Mexican food before she knew a difference, no wonder she married him." Fin whispered but almost everyone heard and laughed.

"Ok so here we go. Diaper one is a Mars bar. Two is a milky way. Three is a three musketeers. Four is Reese's. Lastly, number five is a whatchamacallit." Everyone looked around, "anyone get all five?"

No one answered, "ok how about four?"

Liv and JJ raised their hands, "ok so you each get a not melted candy bar."

Addy handed them each a candy bar, "which did you miss?"

"Whatchamacallit." Liv shrugged and JJ smiled, "rars."

They pushed on to the next game, addy introducing it, "so since all men think they are so good at assembly things and we all know they aren't so great... Our next game is 'build that toy' and it's for the men only. Melody bought this awesome little play pin/house thing that fits perfectly in the play room corner for the twins and you will assemble it. We of course just watch and time you to see if you can keep it reasonably close to the average time."

Raf looked over, "I didn't know about this one."

"That's because I never told you. Come on play along." Addy chuckled as he got up and was followed by fin, carisi, and Addy's dad.

They all looked at the box as the women watched from the other side of the room laughing. They pulled it all out and addy hit the timer. Five minutes past and they finally could read the instructions thanks to raf's bi-lingual ability since the English instructions were cut off. At ten they actually started building it. At fifteen they realized they missed a part and restarted. At twenty fin walked away along with Addy's dad. At twenty five, carisi forced part of it together and melody made a joke about not returning it now that part of it is broken. At thirty JJ went over to help because it couldn't hurt at this point. At thirty five, everyone was talking in the other room and laughed as they finally emeraged victorious.... Only fifteen minutes past the time.

Once everyone was back together in the living room they went to the next game, diaper relay. Everyone split in to two teams and they each had a doll. You had to make as many diapers as possible, the team with the most win bragging rights. So of course, it was the squads game over everyone, the parents sitting out to watch. Raf's team against Addy's team... With a second bet, loser gets diaper duty for the next three nights. They did a school yard pick and ended with addy, Amanda, and carisi against raf, liv, and fin. When melody called go everyone jumped into diaper making and tossing made ones in a small box. Melody stopped after a minute, Addy's team winning it to raf's disappointment.

Next went to the clothes line game and probably the best photos that were taken at the party. Two clothes line were tied up in the play room. The two teams again, had to hang up baskets of baby clothes while holding a phone to the ear and a baby doll as well. The same teams took their spots and when the go was given, chaos. Addy immediately shouldered the phone and tucked the baby doll under her arm to hold as she wizzed through. Soon everyone was getting creative, fin holding the baby between his legs as he tried to keep up and carisi laying the baby on his shoulder. At the end, raf one by a split second and everyone agreed they should never hold a baby while doing laundry.

"What do I win?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing... Your to smug." She kissed his cheek as everyone laughed.

"That's not fair." He shook his head playing along.

"I taught you better, don't tell your wife it isn't fair." Lucia smiled.

"Take the lose man, or just give her everything in a divorce." Fin joked.

Melody and addy looked at each other, "why get married? Just find a girl you hate and give her half of everything."

Everyone e was back to chatting and addy smiled at the food being almost gone. The boys had woken up for the second time today, which meant it was time to drag them out. The proud parents walking the two boys out in the outfits raf picked out. Owen was in a blue elephant onesie while olly had a bright red monkey onesie. Everything was easy going and as it got late, Addy's parents said goodbye and left for the drive back. Lucia needed to get home but promised to steal the kids soon. JJ was begging to pick the ticket from the diaper drawing so raf held the boys while addy got the bowl. She shook the bowl and let JJ pull one, Amanda getting the prize.... A gift card for a restaurant. 

Everyone was saying goodbye, carisi not wanting to sit olly down but finally doing so when Amanda asked for help. Everyone gave addy and JJ hugs, telling raf they would see him at work. By the time everyone had left, addy and raf had eight boxes of diapers stuffed in the closet, and going through the gifts to write out thank yous. Toys, clothes, binkies, bottles, diaper caddy from carisi with raf laughed at knowing he had given Rollins the same thing, and several bibs and burp cloths. They were now stocked for twins... At least for a while. By the time they cleaned up, melody helping while raf helped JJ get ready for bed. 

"So add... I got some big news." She smiled.

"What melly?"

"I'm moving to New York." Mel smiled as addy hugged her, "I got the company to give me a amazing recommendation and actually called In a few favors to get me a job here."

"That's awesome girl. But why the move?"

"I met this guy. He is a sweetheart and his kid is awesome.... He have been talking and seeing each other on his visits to Ohio from here. Four months and I think he's the one." She smiled as addy tackled her.

"Melly! Oh my God. You go girl." Addy laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah.... I'm moving next week. I even have a place set up in his building." She stacked the last of the clean dishes away, "I do a walk through Monday and sign Tuesday."

"I'm there girl." Addy hugged her as JJ came running out with raf grabbing her and dragging her to his chest.

"What did we miss?"

"Melly is moving to New York!" Addy smiled and raf looked down to hide his frown.

JJ bounced up and down, tackled them, then begged for mel to put her to bed instead of mom and dad. She did and addy watched raf slump onto the couch, addy dropping beside him.

"Cheer up, she still works almost your amount of hours.... She won't be around d constantly." Addy hugged his arm and kissed his chest.

"I know.... Doesn't mean we will get along."

"You two will never get along... I know that. I live with it." She kissed him, "but I love you both and I'm not losing either of you. So please.... Rafi just, let it go."

He nodded, "fine. I'm tired.... Let's go to bed cariño." 

"Your still on diaper duty... I'LL get rid of mel and you go start a bath. Love you."

"God I love you Addison." He chuckled as she hopped up, "five minute and I start without you."

"Go ahead, less work for me." She tucked into a room down the hall, he ran to the bathroom with a smile. 

_**Just another day in Paradise....** _


	38. Sleepless in New York

It has been a week since addy and the twins came home, and since then.... JJ is the only one sleeping all night. The twins sleep occasionally, then scream like they're dying until mommy or daddy sooth their cries. As for raf and addy, they took shifts during the night. One night raf got up, the next night addy did. The problem was with twins, if one starts crying in the middle of the night... The other soon follows. Which is twice as loud and of course, both parents get woke up so they both go anyways. 

Work was hell with no sleep, raf learned that quickly. Unlike with JJ who could calm down quickly, when she did cry and they managed a few hours, the twins were determined to not let him sleep. He struggled with paperwork and almost fell asleep in court, that's when everyone got concerned.

"Tired Barba?" Liv came over.

"Yeah, the twins are determined to not let us sleep more then half a hour." He stretched slightly and looked over.

"Yeah... You fell asleep in court." Amanda smirked.

"Almost fell asleep, I was still awake." He pointed at her, "I was not sleeping on the job."

"No just dozing." Liv laughed as he shook his head.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

The twins were down for a nap, as was addy. She was on the couch arm hanging off, blanket tossed poorly over her, and drooling on the throw pillow. She was in heaven, they had been out for a little over a hour a day she was finally getting sleep... Then they got home. Raf had picked up JJ and came home, the door and jj's running/landing on her back woke her up. 

"Owwww." She tried to hold it in, failing as the twins started screaming.

JJ frowned and hugged addy, "ri'm rorry."

"It's ok baby, just.... Remember next time."

Addy got up and went back there as raf followed. She picked up olly, raf took Owen, and they rocked them back to sleep. Olly trying so hard not to, finally gave in a few minutes after Owen. Addy kissed his head and laid him down, smiling for a second before raf wrapped his arms around her.

"It won't be like this for long." He kissed her cheek as she patted his.

"I know. Soon they'll be crawling and walking and getting into trouble..... And I'll wish we were back at this." She whispered.

He pulled her quietly out of the room and cracked the door, his hands guiding her to the couch again. She sat down as raf walked to the kitchen and started cooking addy frowned from the couch.  _ **no don't cook... I feel bad if you start cooking. I should've cooked damnit.**_ She frowned, slowly pushing up as he shook his head.

"Sit down." He never looked up, "your tired, rest."

"But you worked all day." I pouted as he rolled his eyes.

"And I look better then you right now." He paused as if realizing how bad it sounded, "your beautiful and I love you but you need sleep."

"Smooth," she dropped down, "still feel bad making you cook."

He looked up at that, "your not making me, I'm doing it out of love."

"Still." She mooped.

"Cariño, por favor.... I don't mind. Just relax amor." He smiled and started cooking effortlessly.

 Addy laid down and pulled out her phone, checking her page. She had written a small message on their explain she would take a small break from the videos and pictures due to the babies being born. All the comments were of support, people wishing them luck and congratulations, asking to see the twins when she had recoperated from it all.  _ **It's truelly amazing the amount of love we can get on here. After so long hiding away from everyone and avoiding the looks and comments, I finally found people that love our family. I should really post a video soon.... Maybe work on it tonight with raf if he doesn't mind.**_ She smiled and started planning the video in her head.

About two hours later, raf walked back and got JJ so they could eat. After dinner the babies woke up and addy told raf what she wanted to do. He agreed begrudgingly, as she knew he would, and kissed her cheek as she pulled out her phone and went live while raf went back to quiet the babies.

"Hey everybody! I know I've been out for almost two weeks now, with good reason but still. so I figured I will officially start back up now with the arrival of the two newest Barbas. I know I never got to announce the gender because of the early birth but, we're good now so are you ready to meet them? Let's go see them, raf was just quieting them after they started crying." She walked down the hall holding a finger to her lips and tip toed to the nursery door.

Raf was still in his suit pants, button up shirt, and suspenders. Shoes gone showing his purple and blue polkadots socks. His ties and suit jacket was long gone.

"How can you eat so much? You drink more milk then your body could possibly hold." He turned around and smirked, holding the baby in his arms as he feed him, "of course your recording now."

"That one is your mini me, he eats like you and barely gains weight." Addy giggled softly as he rolled his eyes, "say hi."

"Hi." He nodded down towards the boy, "this is Owen. Owen Bembé Barba."

"He is older by three minutes and will probably never let his brother forget it." Addy added as raf rolled his eyes to her chuckle.

"And..." Raf laid Owen down in his crib after he pulled the bottle away, the baby spitting up on he burp cloth by his shoulder. Then he walked over to the other as addy did, tipping the camera to see the sleeping baby, "... This is Oliver Riel Barba. We'll mostly be calling him olly."

"And why he might be younger, he'll relentlessly tease his brother for his middle name." Addy turned the camera around to see her face, "but come on, it's cute. Bembé. It's just adorable."

Raf dropped his finger down and smiled as Oliver wrapped his little hand around it as he slept. Addy videoing it for a moment before kissing raf and motioning out to the hall. They both slipped out as addy turned the camera around.

"So those are our two beautiful monsters sure to be tearing up the world with their evil alliance." 

Raf rolled his eyes, "they won't be evil, I'm a ADA.... They will be good boys."

"Sure.... If they get none of my genes, they will be good boys." Add giggled as raf shook his head and walked away, "so, I am officially off my hiatus. I had two boys. And we are doing great so.... I hope everyone keeps checking in. This will only get better from here." She waved good bye and turned the video off before chasing down rafael.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and and squeezed him as he chuckled and poured a drink after tossing the dirty clothes in the sink. He sat the bottle down and moved her right hand to hold the glass before pouring a second one for him. He turned around to her beautiful smile and kissed her.

"Cheers to another sleepless night." He clinked the glasses softly.

"We should put JJ down and just sleep on the couch. We will just be back up before 1 a.m. anyways." She sipped, "I just wished they were more like JJ at this age, minus the machines.... She could sleep all night without a sound."

"I remember, it scared us to death because everyone said it wasn't normal." He threw a arm around addy, "but she isn't normal... Niether are we."

"They'll conform to our weirdness soon enough." Addy giggled as raf stuck his tongue out and addy made a face.

"I love you weirdo." Raf slapped her ass as she walked back to jj's room, he sat his drink beside hers and followed.

They stepped in and made JJ lay down, tucking her in as raf picked up her chapter book off to the side and read a chapter to her, finishing the book, before they kissed her good night. JJ stopped raf from leaving, by grabbing his by the belt loop.

"Papa, rone rore rhapter." She gave her best puppy dog look Addy shrugged.

"One chapter a night princesa.... And we would have to start a new book."

"Reaaaaaaaaasssssssssssse." She tugged the loop softly.

"Just one more. I'll make you a snack and be waiting." She winked and walked out of the room.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

"one more. Lay back." Raf sat on the edge of the bed, "then dad is getting a snack."

JJ listened and laid back, kissing his hand as he picked up the book.

"Which book? He held up three books and she pointed to the far right, "of course, why stop with this series now." 

He sighed and went to the first page, "Hi my name is Junie B. Jones. The B stands for Betrice. Except i don't like Beatrice. I just like B and that's all."

He read the first chapter with just a little repeating as he found himself correcting the Grammer. At the end of the chapter he marked the page and sat it to the side, JJ sighed and got comfy again.

"Goodnight princess." He kissed her forehead.

"Right papa." She closed her eyes and was quickly off to sleep.

Raf walked out and turned her light out, smiling as she cuddled in tight with her sock monkey tonight. He walked out to see addy with popcorn and the drinks on the couch. She motioned him down and he sat as she kissed him and cuddled against him.

"How about we fall asleep to a movie? That way you can forget that book cause I know you don't care for them so much."

"Thank you." He whispered in her hair as she stretched over him for the remote.

"De nada. (Your welcome)." 

It was only about twenty minutes when they both fell asleep. Both out till the first wake up call at twelve thirty. Then at three, four thirty, and six. Addy fell asleep as raf got ready for work, he woke JJ and dropped her at her dance day camp.  _ **Hopefully the babies will let addy sleep till tenish, give her a small break.**_ He ran to work and shortly after arriving, to SVU. A new case, new headache.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy got up at nine thirty to feed the crying babies, then before she could change out of yesterday's clothes, the door rang. She answered to find melody and immediately hugged her.

"So we good? You finally settled in New York?" Addy beamed.

"Yes. I am moved in with Jacob and his son andy. I love the place too." She sat down with addy, "we have to have you two over for dinner."

"If we can find a babysitter, I'm in." Addy smiled, "I don't have to cook, can't get much better."

"You have to try his cooking, he is a master on the grill." Mel whispered, "I bet your husband can't say he's a master on the grill."

"No but I can contests he is a master.... He did just put me through twins after we were told we could never conceive again." Addy smirked, "and when he...."

"Don't want to hear about what your Mexican does!" She said in a harsh whisper as not to wake the babies.

"Cuban not Mexican, you know the difference... And so does my ovaries." She giggled as Mel made a sick gesture. "Whatever, so you started work yet?"

"Yeah, I have four clients and two are roommates... One is a child so, I think I got this." She smiled, "you would love Annalisa, she is forty five with down syndrome and she loves dancing and jamming out to music. Constantly. It is awesome."

"Glad you love it. That was a awesome job except it didn't pay very well.... Especially in New York." Addy smiled, "I miss the girls sometimes."

"They missed you too, your the only one that snuck them ice cream every Friday." Mel smiled, "they watch your blog."

"They do?"

"Yeah. I was watching it one day and shell seen it and watched it with me. They never miss a video." Mel smiled, "admit it, you miss DSP work."

"I do... But this blogging is working out. I enjoy it and I get alot of positive feedback... It's rewarding in a different way." Add smiled, "besides, three kids mean I can't go back to work like that easily."

"Of course you could, even the dirty spanish dandy would let you." 

Adds turn to glare, "dude seriously, why do you two have to fight?"

"Ok listen carefully because I will never repeat this and will adamantly deny it if you tell anyone." She leaned in and whispered, "you found a great guy addy, you did. He's a great father and he truelly loves you.... I can tell your happy and I'm slightly jealous that I haven't found that yet."

"Wow.... He is a great guy."

"I warned you." She pointed and addy giggled.

"Whatever, want to make a video with me then cook some food?" Addy stood up.

"I'm in." Mel got up, "so I have to ask, how's it going with the babies at home?"

"You know that movie 'sleepless in Seattle'?" Mel nodded so addy finished, "you are looking at one of the two main chacters in 'sleepless in New York'."

Both girls laughed softly as they started to set up the next video idea addy had.


	39. Drinks with friends

Rafael walked out of court victorious with the squad behind him, everyone feeling good after sending a rapist up state. They were walking down the steps when Fin spoke.

"How about a celebratory drink after work?"

"I'm in." Sonny smiled.

"I just need to call my sister to watch jesse but, I'm in." Amanda looked over at Liv, "you?"

"Lucy won't mind." She looked at Raf, "what about you?"

"Addy had planned a dinner in." He turned around to see the squad staring him down, "your going to follow me till I ask aren't you?"

They nodded and raf pulled his phone out, hitting her name and waiting.

"Hola sexy." Addy answered, "what's up?"

"I won the Delmark case, squad wants to celebrate. Drinks tonight?" He paused.

"I'm in... Unless you want me to play bad guy and say no."

"I'll text you the place and time." He smiled.

"I'll call mel to babysit."

"Or maybe we can't go." His face dropped a little in the 'why her' way.

"We are goin, to late to say no.... I promise she won't kill our kids Raffalupagus." She laughed, "get to work."

"Love you too," he gave a soft half smirk, "bye."

He looked at the squad, "we're in."

Everyone smiled and went back to work, knowing tonight would be fun.

* * *

As he day came to a end, raf walked into the bar with Liv. The rest was already waiting and addy was on her way. Everyone ordered their first drink, raf ordering for addy knowing she couldn't be long. It was only ten minutes later when everyone turned at her voice. She walked up in skinny jeans and a plaid sleeveless shirt, hair pulled back and converse on. She looked less 29 and more 21 dressed like that.

"Hey guys" she smiled and whispered, "hello rafikins."

He leaned back to kiss her before pulling her seat back. She sat down as he pushed her drink over to her. She nodded and took a sip before smiling at the group.

"Hey addy. We were just trying to get some karaoke going, you in?" Amanda smiled as raf shook his head.

"Please no."

"Why no." She smiled, "I thought you loved my voice."

"I do... You just get to into karaoke." He smirked, "it's like you think your a rock star."

"Only when the crowd cheers." She laughed along with a few others, "I'm in."

Amanda smiled, "so me, you, and carisi."

"Oh come on," addy frowned, "everybody goes once." 

Raf shook his head.

Liv rolled her eyes, "I'll go once."

"Yes now we're talking. We got lieu in." Carisi smiled, "fin."

"What the hell, I'll go once." He shrugged and everyone chuckled.

"That just leaves you." Addy smiled at her husband, "come on, one song raffy."

"Yeah just one." Amanda pushed.

"We all do one, come on." Fin smiled.

"You can even let addy sing with you, she would keep you from getting thrown out." Carisi chuckled as raf shot him a glare.

"Ok, ok... Fine." He held his hands up in surrender, "one song."

Everyone smiled and the next round of drinks were delivered as Amanda went up to sing. She took the stage and rocked a awesome performance of 'raise your glass' to which everyone cheered. Carisi ran up next and gave a laughable performance of 'don't stop believing'. Everyone was enjoying themselves so addy took the next turn. 

"Please don't do any of your usuals," raf kissed her cheek as she stood up.

"Of course not, melody has to be here for most of those. I'm going with my favorite one." She smirked as he groaned and pulled his phone out.

"Why are you pulling out your phone?" Carisi asked.

"Because addy would want it recorded... And I'll hate to see anyone follow after her." He smirked as the music started and addy looked out at the audience. He hit record.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

She smiled out towards the tables of people drinking as the music started.  _ **come on girl, show them how to karaoke.**_

> " _Josie's on a vacation far away_
> 
>   _Come around and talk it over_
> 
> _So many things that I want to say'_

Addy points towards raf.

> _''You know I like my men a little bit older'_

The squad started laughing as raf shook his head.

> _''I just want to use your love tonight_

> _I don't want to lose your love tonight'_

She did a small head nod as she prepared for the next part, her voice hitting a beautiful high-pitch that had people speechless.

>  "'I ain't _got many friends left to talk to_
> 
> _Nowhere to run when I'm in trouble_  
>  _You know I'd do anything for you._  
>  Stay the night but keep it under cover''

Her voice dropped back to the normal range and she smiled as people whistled and cheered. 

> _'I just want to use your love tonight._

> _I don't want to lose your love tonight'_

Addy rocked out the rest of the song and was greeted by whistles as she hoped off the stage and walked back to kiss her husband. He smirked as she sat down and leaned against him, he handed her the phone as she smiled.

"You posted it."

"Of course, it's your favorite." He smirked, "even if it's just for the one line."

Everyone chuckled at that as Liv went up to take her turn, fin followed. Raf skipped again and Amanda asked addy to duet with her, to which addy loved the idea. The song was perfect for them, they got up there and each took a mic as the music started and addy motion Amanda to take the lead.

>   _"This_ _is what a woman wants."_

Addy shrugged, as Amanda stepped up with her mic and started in.

> _''Any man of mine better be proud of me_  
>  _Even when I'm ugly he still better love me_  
>  _And I can be late for a date that's fine_  
>  _But he better be on time_
> 
> _Any man of mine'll say it fits just right_  
>  _When last year's dress is just a little too tight_  
>  _And anything I do or say better be okay_  
>  _When I have a bad hair day''_

Addy stepped up beside her and motioned to the audience to echo her on cue.

> _''And if I change my mind_  
>  _A million times_  
>  _I want to hear him say_  
>  _Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah I like it that way"_

They both started in looking at each other, giving some attitude with their slight draws.

> _''Any man of mine better walk the line_  
>  _Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_  
>  _I need a man who knows, how the story goes_  
>  _He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fire breathin'_  
>  _Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_  
>  _Any man of mine."_

Addy stepped forward and Amanda moved back as addy took center stage in front of the screen with the words.

> _"Well any man of mine better disagree_  
>  _When I say another woman's lookin' better than me_  
>  _And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black_  
>  _He better say, mm, I like it like that yeah_
> 
> _And if I change my mind_  
>  _A million times_  
>  _I want to hear him say_  
>  _Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah I like it that way."_

Addy turned towards Amanda as they both belted the song.

> _"Any man of mine better walk the line_  
>  _Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_  
>  _I need a man who knows, how the story goes_  
>  _He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fire breathin'_  
>  _Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_  
>  _Any man of mine_
> 
> _Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_
> 
> _Any man of mine better walk the line_  
>  _Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_  
>  _I need a man who knows, how the story goes_  
>  _He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fire breathin'_  
>  _Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_  
>  _Any man of mine._

Amanda pointed to Addy as they both walked forward and did the dance as addy sang.

> _"You gotta shimmy shake_  
>  _Make the earth quake_  
>  _Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump_  
>  _Heel to toe, do si do_  
>  _'Til your boots want to break_  
>  _'Til your feet and your back ache_  
>  _Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore_  
>  _Come on everybody on the floor_  
>  _A-one two, a-three four_  
>  _Hup two, hup"_

They smiled and finished the song out together. Amanda smiling through the end of it as Addy leaned up against her.

> _"If you want to be a man of mine, that's right_  
>  _This is what a woman wants_  
>  _Wanna be a man of mine"_

The two girls hoped off stage and went to the table as they got whistles. Amanda sat down as Addy leaned over Raf's shoulder, "so... Fair warning, I can still replace you if you fall behind on your duties."

"Like I would ever fall behind on that." He kissed her as she stood up, "another round?" 

"After he sings." Liv smirked, "get up there Barba."

"Come one Barba." Carisi nodded as fin nudged him.

"Just get it over with raffy-doo." She turned towards the bar, "I'll have a scotch waiting for you."

He groaned and got up slowly, "fine."

Raf walked up and selected the song, a soft smile on his face. The music clicked on.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

>    _''The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_
> 
> _Not a footprint to be seen._  
>  _A kingdom of isolation,_  
>  _and it looks like I'm the Queen.''_

 

Rafael smirked at the sight of his friends almost choking on their drinks. His own hand presenting him as he sang out queen.  _ **Thank you JJ for watching that stupid movie a hundred times.**_

> _"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
>  _Couldn't keep it in;_  
>  _Heaven knows I've tried_
> 
> _Don't let them in,_  
>  _don't let them see_  
>  _Be the good girl you always have to be_  
>  _Conceal, don't feel,_  
>  _don't let them know_  
>  _Well now they know_
> 
> _Let it go, let it go_  
>  _Can't hold it back anymore_

> _Let it go, let it go_  
>  _Turn away and slam the door_  
>  _I don't care_  
>  _what they're going to say_  
>  _Let the storm rage on._  
>  _The cold never bothered me anyway"_

* * *

****_Addison_ ** **

* * *

 Addy was at the bar waiting on their round when Raf took the stage. Her whole body wanting to break down laughing as she watched him sing that song he hates but JJ loves. She had just walked back to the table to drop off their drinks and returned to the bar for hers and his when things got complicated.

 She was at the bar about to walk away with drinks as she smiled at Raf, then a hand landed on her ass. "Hey sexy, get I get you a drink?"

"No I'm good." She pushed away from hi. As he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, wait.... I could be your man, I'll walk the line." He smirked and she pulled her hand back.

"No thank you, married."

"Come on, I could be your side guy. Booty call is cool." He gave a sleazy smile.

"No." Addy turned and went back to the table.

* * *

_**Rafael**_

* * *

>     _"My power flurries through the air into the ground_

> _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
>  _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
>  _I'm never going back, the past is in the past"_

He could see everyone laughing, aside from the few in the audience encouraging him.

> _"Let it go, let it go_  
>  _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
>  _Let it go, let it go_  
>  _That perfect girl is gone_  
>  _Here I stand_  
>  _In the light of day_  
>  _Let the storm rage on"_

He smirked and found addy pushing a guy away at the bar and walking to the table. 

> _"The cold never bothered me anyway."_

He put the mic back and walked to the table, sitting beside his beautiful wife as she pushed his glass over.

"Got you a double.... I'll buy a second after I post that video cause JJ will love it." She kissed his blush as everyone chuckled.

"Why do I love you." He said sarcastically.

"Because I'm awesome.... And had your three kids so you aren't leaving." She smirked as fin clink his glass with Addy's for her little shot back.

"You ok?" Raf whispered.

She looked over confused for a second until she seen his eyes, he was asking about the guy, "yeah... Of course."

The group continued their talking and everyone was genuinely having a good time. Stories were getting passed around about their personal lives, a good few about the kids. Jesse's first birthday coming up, Noah and his Houdini ability to climb anything and get out of everything. Raf was talking about JJ's latest recital and even showed some video from his phone. Fin was talking about meeting his grandson for the first time. Addy went to fetch another round on them, her insisting she could get it without help because she use to be a 'kinda ok' waitress.

Raf watched from their seats as she tapped the bar and ordered another round. She was dancing alittle to the latest karaoke of 'if everyone cared' by nickleback. He turned back to the group to keep talking, fin showing picture of the baby before asking raf about the boys. 

"They're doing great. They let us sleep two hours now." Everyone chuckled, "No but honestly, I couldn't be happier right now. They are prefectly healthy and JJ is excited about everything.... She keeps helping addy plan the ceremony for our renewal."

"I can't believe you two never had a wedding." Amanda shook her head, "she doesn't seem like the type to miss out on something as big as that."

"It just didn't work at the time. Age difference, short engagement, her family being mixed in their support or hatred... We figured eloping was better in the long run. Without the wedding we could buy our apartment." He shrugged, "we promised by the tenth anniversary we would have a wedding."

"So how is the planning going?" Liv asked.

"Good, I left it to her unless she really wants my opinion or I veto it." 

That earned a chuckle, "really?" Carisi asked.

"I told her it was whatever she wanted, I trust her to do all of it. I know she wouldn't go to far without checking with me." 

* * *

**Addison**

* * *

Addy leaned against the bar as the first few drinks came up. She was about to walk them over when she heard the voice again.

"Need some help sexy.”

She picked up the drinks and turn towards the table, "no. Not interested. Still married."

He rolled his eyes and watched her walk to the table and seen raf put his arm around her waist as she leaned against him for a second before coming back for the second part of the order. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't date kids anyways."

"Excuse me," he chuckled, "you have to be younger then me."

"No... My ID is real and I can drink legally." She waited for the last two drinks.

"Let me guess.... 21?"

"Closer to 30 douche bag now if you don't mind..." He groped her as she turned, her eyes going pure red as she fought the urge to hit him.

"I like older women."

* * *

**Rafael**

* * *

"hey Barba." Carisi nodded to the bar where the guy was hitting on addy as she started back this way.

"First set is up," she sat them down and leaned on raf's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, "ours will be a moment, they had to restock the bar."

"Ok cariño," he smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

She walked back to the bar as he watched, "she can handle herself."

"You sure? He's not letting up." Amanda frowned.

"She's good. She'll let me know if she needs help." He frowned as he spoke, then he seen it.

Addy's face of anger as he groped her ass, raf knew better then to sit back at that point. He stood up and walked over smoothly as addy sat the drinks back down on the bar.

"What the hell... Leave me alone dick."

"Come on, hubby doesn't need to know." He cooed as raf approached.

"Cariño, you ok?" Raf walked up behind addy and kissed her cheek.

"This is hubby? I thought he was your dad." The kid chuckled, "I can promise I won't need that little blue pill to get it up."

Then raf knew it wasn't going to end peacefully. He couldn't move quick enough to stop her as she ran a hand up his chest and whispered in his ear.

"He is much bigger then you'll ever be... He gave me three beautiful kids and unlike you, he knows how to flirt." She rammed her knee up in between his legs as he gasped and leaned in as she stepped back, "now who can't get it up?"

She turned towards Raf and kissed him, "sorry... Couldn't help myself."

"I know, and I love you for it." He picked up the drinks and held his arm out for her to take, "my lady."

"My lord," she locked arms as they walked back to smiling faces.

"That was awesome." Carisi high fives addy.

"Barba wasn't lying, you can handle yourself." Amanda laughed at Fin's comment.

"Assaulting people for me since we met." Raf smirked as addy kissed him for that comment.

"Damn straight.... No one bashes my family." Addy leaned against his shoulder, "especially my barbaduke."

As the night got later, everyone went their separate ways. Raf stood up and offered his arm to addy again. She accepted and they walked home slowly, watching the stars above and talking about the vow renewal.  _ **A perfect end to a beautiful night.**_


	40. Happy father's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff for one of my favorite fathers.

Today was Rafael's day off, he got to relax and do nothing all day but be with his family. It was father's day, which meant his girl would spoil him. Addy helped JJ cook/bring him breakfast in bed, and then he got to play with his two boys and his daddy's girl while addy ordered in lunch from his favorite restaurant. Everything was going great, his mami dropped off a card for him before having to run and the girls handed him their gifts.

"Rine rirst papa." JJ bounced as he took the small poorly wrapped present.

The side was ripped and there was more tape then wrapping paper. He could tell it was a tie but he had to act a little surprised... Didn't want JJ feeling bad.

"Ok princesa... What could you have gotten me?" He fiddled with the wrappings then actually struggled to open it as his girls giggled, "it's a tie!" 

"Reah, ratches rour rew rocket ruare." 

He smiled, "it does.... See I knew I could find something to match it. Thanks princesa." He kissed her and hugged her tight.

"Ok mine is a two parter, here's part one and two you will get later." Addy smiled and handed him a small rectangular box. 

He took it and undid the ribbon, he looked at it closely before pulling the lid and smiling, "is this...."

"Yes. You always said you wanted to go.... So we are, on our family honeymoon." Addy smiled as he pulled the tickets out and the paper underneath.

"We're going to Disney world... You bought us tickets to Disney world." He looked shocked.

"Yup, five tickets, six nights and seven days staying in a private bungalow... All access passes so we can get into any park and it includes a free movie a day if we want to go to the theaters." She smiled, "since I am the only one in the family that has been there, I figured it would be the best honeymoon for all of us. Not to mention they have a nursery for the boys so we can actually ride rides and a special play time thing so JJ can play with kids her age and meet all the Disney characters when we want some private time."

"So we can have alone time?" He smirked, "I can't believe you did this.... How much did it cost?"

"A number that would give you a heart attack.... But I used only my checks to pay and did book a the bungalow so we don't sleep in the same room as the kids and get a little living room area, also a kitchen fully stocked. It is on the lake with a small deck, with sun bathing chairs, swing bucket chairs, and a small hot tub/pool so the kids can swim. Bathroom built onto our room and a second one by the living room. I already booked a double crib and asked for a second high chair to be in the room too."

"I love you addy." He pulled her into a kiss as his phone ringed.

"Don't answer."

"I have to." He groaned and pulled the phone to his ear, "Barba."

He listened and sighed, "yeah I'll get you a warrant." Addy frowned, "yeah Liv... Thank me later."

He stood up and walked back to get dressed. He pulled his cream colored suit out, his new silk pocket square that was black with little reflections of color (kinda like oil) and he put on the tie JJ got him. He styled his hair and slipped on his shoes before walking back out where JJ hugged him.

"Rye papa."

"Bye princesa, I promise I'll be right back." He looked at addy cleaning in the kitchen, "I promise we'll still have tonight to celebrate. It won't take long."

"Yeah yeah... I know." She waited for it and as she expected, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I promise Addison... It will be quick." He kissed the back of her ear after nudging the hair back, "I love you."

"I love you too Rafi.... Happy father's day." She giggled softly and turned around to kiss him before he left. 

He ran out the door and to work. Not so surprising, most male judges don't want to work today And the female judges were more interested in their husbands as well. After a hour, he got the search warrants Liv needed and hand delivered to her at the precinct. Walking in she smiled at him.

"Happy Father's day Barba."

"It'd be happier if I were with my family." He returned the smile, "anything else before I go home to be pampered?"

"Actually yes. We have a witness in the box with Amanda, care to sit in and hear it in person." She shrugged, "something feels off about her statement."

"Off how?"

"Lying." Liv sighed, "sorry to ruin your day, but you still have tonight."

"Yeah, yeah.... Just do your search and bring me a good case." He walked to the box and started with the interview.

* * *

A couple hours later, he was sitting in Liv's office taking notes. She went through what was found and babbled through the list. He was getting impatient and kept looking at the time. Five pm.

"Liv, it's getting late. We'll finish this tomorrow." He stood.

"We're almost done."

"And I'm almost done. I wanted to spend the day with my kids and wife." He stretched, "Tomorrow ok?"

"Sure." Liv stood to walk him out opening the door slowly.

Raf stepped out still talking before turning and breaking out in a gorgeous smile. There sat addy and JJ, Owen and olly in their double stroller. 

"What are you doing here?" He walked over and kissed addy.

"Happy Father's day, I got Liv and Amanda to hold you over till I could surprise you. The second half of your gift." She smiled, "you ready?"

"Of course, but it couldn't be better then the first part." He looked at his boys, "there's no way."

"I bet it will." addy smiled as raf picked up Owen.

He read his onesie 'I'm cute. Mom's hot. Daddy's lucky.' as everyone chuckled. He kissed his head and picked up olly to read his onesie 'i did 9 months hard time / currently serving 18 years parole'.

"I love you addy... I really love how you dress the boys." He kissed olly's head as Liv and Amanda laughed at the onesies.

"I know you do. You always did love my humor." Addy kissed him, "now you ready for dinner?"

"Absolutely.... You ready princesa?" Raf looked at JJ.

She nodded and bounced In her little red polkadot dress. Raf put the boys down and picked up JJ, addy waving good bye as they left for the elevator. They walked out and a few blocks down, his face lit up as he seen it. The diner from their first date, one of his favorite places to eat especially with addy. They walked in as he smirked, his mom was sitting at the large corner table waiting for them. 

"Happy fathers day Mijo (son)." She kissed his cheek as he kissed her during a hug.

"Gracias Mami, Ella realmente out hizo Ella misma esta vez (she really out did herself this time.)" He sat JJ down on a chair beside addy as he talked to his mom like addy didn't know Spanish.

"Eres afortunado (Your lucky), most wives aren't this perfect. Right mamacita?" Lucia smiled as she hugged addy.

"Of course Mami, Él no podría sobrevivir sin su criada, cocinero, amante, y niñera. (he couldn't survive without his maid, chef, lover, and nanny.)" Addy kissed Lucia's cheek.

"I couldn't have asked for a better daughter, eres hermosa (you are beautiful) Mamacita." 

"Thanks Mami." Addy laughed, "now make your son blush more, his boys aren't use to it yet."

* * *

**Addy**  

* * *

Raf rolled his eyes as he sat beside his mother. They did a little catch up, which was hard to believe that had anything to catch up on since they call each other more then addy calls her mom.

Addy always loved how close he was with his Mami, and how much his Mami encouraged him in interesting ways. The first time addy met Lucia she asked raf in Spanish to marry addy and give her grandkids.... Then added she was a keeper. After they had dated a while and she seen how happy her son was with what most people would call a child, she didn't hesitate to call her Mamacita among other names. And even now, addy calls her Mami and she still jumps to Mamacita as her compliment before using her name. It was a beautiful bond they had, and addy was thankful they were such a close family.

They sat at the diner and ate a simple meal. Telling old stories and smiling when JJ jumped in. She asked about how mom and dad met, why is there a father's day and mother's day but no daughter day, and if she could have pie. And after everyone had some pie, and they cleaned up the twins from their bottle feeding mess, they left for home after telling Lucia bye. The Barba's driving home slowly, enjoying the night air. The clocks read 11pm as they put the boys down in their PJs before putting JJ to sleep.

Raf started JJ's nightly routine, she picked her PJs, changed, brushed her teeth with him checking, smiled as he put her hair in pig tails, then she jumped on the bed and tucked under the covers as she begged for them to read or sing to her. Raf chose to sing since she started on a book series he didn't care for, suddenly regretting telling addy she couldn't read her the Hobbit. He asked what she wanted and she asked for one he hadn't heard in a while.

"Ring 'rarry re ra rittle'."

"Marry me a little? Haven't had that request in a while." He smiled, "I guess I could."

"Rease papa!!!" She stretched it but made sure not to get to loud since the boys were just put down. 

"Ok... I guess I can sing that one, because the only boy you should ever marry is someone just like daddy right? Never settle."

She nodded as addy rolled her eyes from the door way and he started singing it. He kept it low and sang even after her eyes closed and she had went to sleep. He kissed her head and brush a stray hair back.

"You know she'll never find a guy like you... It's just like saying she should wait for a knight in shinny armor on a white horse to carry her off into the sunset." Addy whispered, "you're one of a kind Rafi."

He smiled and slowly walked out of the room, turning the light off. "Yeah... But being alone is better then dating a convict."

Addy slapped his shoulder, "let her have her fairy tales, and stop being so protective or else I'm afraid you'll lock her in a tower."

"Can't, then a knight is guaranteed to find her." He smirked and kissed Addy's hand, " come along."

She shook her head but followed him to the living room, he pulled his phone out and hit something before it started playing soft music so they could barely hear it. He took her left hand in his right of to the side as the fingers slowly interlaced. His left hand held her waist softly guilding hers to rest against his. He rested his forehead to hers and softly started to sway as the music started.

> _Así nos hubieran visto,_  
>  _Estábamos ahí sentados_  
>  _Frente a frente._
> 
> _No podía faltarnos la luna,_  
>  _Y hablábamos de todo un poco,_  
>  _Y todo nos causaba risa_  
>  _Como dos tontos._

"what is this song? And what got into you?" Addy giggled as raf pulled her closer and kept his hold.

> _Y yo que no veía la hora_  
>  _De tenerte en mis brazos_  
>  _Y poderte decir_

"just enjoy it.... Dad wants to dance with mommy, don't deny him on his day." Raf smirked.

> _Te amo_  
>  _Desde el primer momento en que te vi_  
>  _Y hace tiempo te buscaba_  
>  _Y ya te imaginaba así._  
>  _Te amo_  
>  _Aunque no es tan fácil de decir,_  
>  _Y defino lo que siento_  
>  _Con estas palabras_  
>  _Te amo_
> 
> _Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio,_  
>  _Y nos miramos fijamente_  
>  _Uno al otro._
> 
> _Tus manos entre las mías_  
>  _Tal vez nos volveremos a ver_  
>  _Mañana no se si podre_  
>  _Que estas jugando_

Raf pulled spun addy around and dipped her, pulling her up in to a soft kiss. He rolled her back into his original hold as her head fell on his shoulder and his was pressed lips to her hair. 

> _Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver_  
>  _Y tenerte en mis brazos_  
>  _Y poderte decir_
> 
> _Te amo_  
>  _Desde el primer momento en que te vi_  
>  _Y hace tiempo te buscaba_  
>  _Y ya te imaginaba así._  
>  _Te amo_  
>  _Aunque no es tan fácil de decir,_  
>  _Y defino lo que siento_  
>  _Con estas palabras_

He started to shorten his sway. Her focus shifted to his smooth skin and slow heart beat.  _ **How can you always do this to me? I give you the best surprises today and you still manage to surprise me.**_

> _Te amo_  
>  _Desde el primer momento en que te vi_  
>  _Y hace tiempo te buscaba_  
>  _Y ya te imaginaba así._  
>  _Te amo_  
>  _Aunque no es tan fácil de decir,_  
>  _Y defino lo que siento_  
>  _Con estas palabras_  
>  _Te amo_

It was almost midnight as he kissed her and pushed her against the couch. She rolled her eyes and pushed him back.

"Ah, ah.... No. No. No." Addy giggled as raf leaned towards her pouting. 

"Why not.... It's father's day."

"Nope.... You can wait." She smirked as he kissed her arm since he couldn't reach her face or neck.

"Mi amor......Preciosa cariño de la mía (Precious darling of mine). He cooed as she shook her head.

Her eyes watched the clock, waiting two minutes before her legs dropped making him fall over her as she kissed his cheek. Her lips worked down as his face of confusion made her giggle.

"Wait what?"

"We can have sex now." Addy kissed him.

"But a minute ago you were holding me back with your feet."

"Because a minute ago was father's day. I'd have to cater to you.... Today is just like any other day." She smiled, "sex wasn't part of your present either. So if we don't have any on fathers day you will be the only guy that didn't get laid."

He burst out laughing as she shifted under him to a better position, "I love you addy."

"Yeah, yeah.... Love you to Raf." She laughed, "now let's work on child four."

"Your trying to kill me." He whispered, "please let's hold at three..... Or I'll be in a wheel chair at their kindergarten graduation."

"At least you won't be in the nursing home that day, I would spring you for the day." She giggled as raf bit her neck and let things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***********song translation I believe***********  
> Thus they would have seen us,  
> We were sitting there  
> Facing.  
> We could not miss the moon,  
> And we talked about everything a little,  
> And it all made us laugh  
> Like two fools.  
> And I did not see the time  
> To have you in my arms  
> And you can say  
> I love you  
> From the first moment I saw you  
> And I was looking for you for some time  
> And I imagined you like that.  
> I love you  
> Although not so easy to say,  
> And I define what I feel  
> With these words  
> I love you  
> And suddenly the silence surrounded us,  
> And we stare at each other  
> Each other.  
> Your hands between mine  
> Maybe we'll meet again  
> I do not know if I'm rotten tomorrow  
> What are you playing  
> I'll die if I do not see you again  
> And hold you in my arms  
> And you can say  
> I love you  
> From the first moment I saw you  
> And I was looking for you for some time  
> And I imagined you like that.  
> I love you  
> Although not so easy to say,  
> And I define what I feel  
> With these words  
> I love you  
> From the first moment I saw you  
> And I was looking for you for some time  
> And I imagined you like that.  
> I love you  
> Although not so easy to say,  
> And I define what I feel  
> With these words  
> I love you


	41. Friends and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was based off the idea DJ left me last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Everyone knew JJ was bright, but no one thought that this would happen. Addy and Raf just got back from a appointment with the principal of the school, they bumped her up two grades in the hopes she would be more challenged by the school work. They needed them to agree before they start assembling classes for the next school year.

They walked in the apartment and watch JJ tackle them, "rhat ras rit rabout?"

"Well bug.... You are a amazing girl." Addy squeezed her as raf leaned down, "princesa... The school is bumping you up to third grade this school year."

"Rird rade?"

"Yuppers, they are hoping that the work will challenge you more." Addy kissed her forehead.

"We are so proud of you JJ.... You are so close to being a lawyer like me." Raf stole her as she giggled and kissed her on the lips, "mmmmmm-wha. Love you Justice."

She squealed and tackled him almost knocking them both over, "ri Rove rou roo!"

They hugged for a moment before Lucia kissed her goodbye and hugged raf and addy. They sat down on the couch and put the babies in their jumpers to play as they chatted.

"We should celebrate... Something for our brilliant little girl." Raf smiled from his spot on the couch holding JJ on his lap as she dozes.

"What about a small party? Like we did for her birthday. Just invite family and the squad to the park for a cook out." Addy said in her baby talk voice, obviously playing with the boys.

"Or... Pizza party. JJ loves her pizza." Raf stroked her hair and smiled at her, "princesa would love it."

"Ok... Let's do it. You get the squad, I'll invite the family as usual..."

Raf stopped addy there, "why do you invite your family when they never come? Not that I really want them there either but.... Why?"

"To screw with them. If they want to bash my family, I am going to show them we are doing good and don't care about them." Addy smiled and looked up, "I will win the war against my evil family..... I already married the prince and had kids. Let them try to drag me down when I'm proud of myHunk cubano y preciosos bebés(Cuban hunk and precious babies)."

Raf chuckled and looked at the sleeping JJ, "yeah we'll win the war.... I know we will."

* * *

A week later, the barba's were setting up in the park. With several pizzas and some pop and water in a cooler to the side. Raf Calling his mom to bring JJ over as he played with the babies. Melly helped addy set out plates cups as everyone started arriving. The squad showing up little by little, joining in the conversation as it started.

"Your kidding me? She skipped two grades right out of kindergarten." Fin looked amazed.

"I believe it, she's very bright." Carisi smiled, "I still remember the first time we met her. She brought me a cup of water when I was frustrated."

"Usually it's coffee, but she doesn't like bring it unless she knows you like it." Addy smiled, "so Raf is the only one who gets coffee really."

"I thought it was a good system." He called over as Owen threw a fake key ring at him.

Everyone chuckled, "hey barbaduke," addy smiled as raf looked at her, "you have the key to my heart."

"The key to your heart hurts when they hit your face." Raf muttered as everyone laughs again. 

Before you knew it, JJ was walking up with Lucia and stopped dead in her tracks as everyone turned and smiled at her. She froze for a second before tackling raf by the babies still.

"Rhat ris rhis?"

"It's a party for you... Congratulations on making it to third grade." He smiled and lifted her up as everyone called out congratulations. 

"Really? Ror re?" She kissed his nose, "ranks papa."

"What am I? Chopped liver." Addy walked over and JJ reached out to hug her tightly around the neck from raf's arms.

"Rove rou roo mom. Rou rhe reatest mom." She kissed Addy's cheek.

"Love you too bug." Addy laughed JJ pushed back against her dad.

 As the party went on, everyone was having fun. JJ was playing with Noah before the pizza was served, raf was holding addy close as he talked to the squad, and carisi, Amanda, and addy had spent a long time playing with the twins. Everyone commented on the onesies, raf smiling at Addy's proud face. Owen had a blue one that said, 'yes I'm bilingual... I cry in both English and Spanish'. Olly had a green one that said, 'I am not crying. I am merely presenting an oral Affadavit in a impassioned mannor. (Before a challenging judge & jury, I might add.)'. Everything was going great, then a few others arrived. 

Addy was getting her second plate when she heard a call for her, that she hated.

"Addy-Maddy! There you are!" She looked up to see some of her family walking over.

"Hey girl, glad you invited us."

Addy froze, unsure how to continue. Raf caught her look as she hugged her cousin, a silent plead of 'what have I done'. He quickly got up and walked over to help her out, holding Owen to hopefully remedy the situation.

"Glad you could make it. Came all the way from Ohio for this?"

"No, we Happened to be in the city and decided we could drop in." Her cousin smiled as the rest of the family, including the three kids, said hi to addy and the baby ignoring raf completely.

He looked over to see JJ was playing with Noah as the kids came over. As usual, JJ clammed up and refused to speak around the people her called her Scooby-Doo in a bad way. He couldn't help both of them, so he gave addy the baby and kissed her cheek to whisper.

"Cut the cake, move along. They will leave shortly hopefully." He got another slice of pizza before sitting down.

He nudged his mom and whispered something softly to her before handing her the slice and she kissed his cheek, "gracias mijo."

Raf whistled and motioned JJ in, "let's cut the cake princesa!"

JJ came running in with Noah beside her as the others ran in behind them, slipping past them to stand by the cake. Liv nudged raf, a look of 'what's happening' being given. He shook his head and waited till everyone was distracted by the cake cutting to whisper to her.

"Part of Addy's family, they're the ones that start the fights. Back me up." He pulled back and she nodded.

 Addy cut the cake and dished it out. Passing the plates out, JJ getting the first piece. Everyone sat down eating, chat going around. Addy sat beside Raf and kissed him before giving him a bite of cake. The kids were playing around one of the tables and Addy's family started in. Her aunt smiled and looked at her cousin.

"I guess she is doing good, I mean... Even if it's pity." 

Addy bit her lip, raf mouthed 'i got this' before carisi looked up at that, "what does that mean?"

Addy was about to stop him when raf looked over curiously.

"It means the girl is special needs and they felt sorry. They bumped her up." A different cousin spoke.

* * *

_**JJ** _

* * *

 JJ was only a few feet away, it hit her the moment she heard it.  _Special needs._ The two words she hated hearing. She took a deep breath as she heard it continue.

"Excuse me?" Amanda asked.

"She's special needs. You heard the way she speaks... That's special needs."

"That's a speech impediment, it's not special needs." Raf looked over.

 _ **no,no,no,no,no.... No fighting. No talking about me....stop! Just stop!**_ JJ was on the verge of tears, her feet jittery to run and not stop... She wasn't strong enough for this, she never was strong enough for this.

"Please, listen to her. She can't speak anything right..... She's just a stupid Scooby-Doo." 

That was it, her feet took off carrying her as fast as possible away from there. She faintly heard some yelling and couldn't stand to find out about what. She ran into the playground and hid, softly whimpering in the darkest safest spot she could find.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy seen JJ take off running and called for her.... Nothing. Her anger level tripled and she looked over at her  _Family..._ of you could even call them that. She was about to explode when Lucia took her hand and pulled her to grab the babies.

"They don't need this. I got the boys, you get the others." She whispered and addy quickly took jesse from beside Amanda who nodded and noticed Noah was gone... She decided he must've been playing when this all happened because her and Liv had seen him a few minutes before in the sandbox.

 _ **Liv trusts Noah to be good and not run off, they're is a lot of adults around. It'll be ok, he's probably off with JJ right now.**_ Addy and Lucia sat on a bench with the kids. Lucia looked over at her and put a arm around her.

"Don't worry about it Mamacita... Family is always rough." 

"I know Mami.... I really didn't think anyone would show up." She shook her head, "but of course they are on vacation and had time. Now JJ is upset and her day is ruined."

"It's not ruined yet... We can fix it. Let them take care of that mess, focus on the kids and we'll find JJ once they're gone. Estare bien (It'll be ok)." She hugged her and let the moment last.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

"face it, she's special needs."

"JJ is a beautiful smart girl, she is brighter then you and she's only five." Mel spat as she walked over to the aunt, "she's a better person then you could ever be."

 "She's retarded! She is a five year old with a speech impediment!"

"That doesn't make her retarded." Liv shot back.

"A speech impediment due to brain injury isn't special needs. Her over all ability is un-effected.... Infact she skipped from kindergarten to third grade, I would call her gifted." Carisi adds.

"Gifted? Seriously."

"She is a awesome girl, she has two amazing parents... She has it better then anyone us did." Fin interjected.

"She's retarded!"

"She is a better handle being then you." Amanda scuffed, "I grew up with people like you, worse part of my life."

"Let me guess, next you will say it's fine that they have the most inappropriate relationship." A cousin threw out as the squad shook their heads.

"What's inappropriate about it?" Fin asked, "their age difference? I've seen worse. We all seen worse."

"And that's without the two being in love. I genuinely see two people in love." Carisi pushes.

"Seriously? I don't even like my niece and I know she could do better then him."

"Why? Because your racist." Mel shot back, "who says they care what you say."

"Thirty six year old mexican, Marrying a twenty one year old white girl from a hick town.... Yeah there is something wrong there."

"No there is something wrong with you." Liv shook her head.

"It's a crime! How can any of you accept it, it's a sex crime....."

"No it's love." Carisi Interrupted.

"The crime is you insulting them." Amanda smirked as fin added, "it's hate speech. A actually crime."

"What kind of cops are you?" The aunt spat.

"The best damn detectives I've ever met. They are everything you need to be for this job and they are damn good at it." Raf paused, "and you cabrón (assholes) don't deserve to be here. Leave." 

Raf stood there, staring them down as they all looked shocked. He moved beside melody and she smiled.

"Get the hell out of here." Melody waved them off as they looked pissed.

"Do not curse in front of our kids." The cousin stepped forward.

Raf met her step, "don't call my daughter retarded."

 "You were the worst decision she ever made."

"No I was the best... Leaving you was the best." He smiled, "you are the worst things to ever happen to her."

They were all leaving as the one male cousin turned around, "you never really was part of the family."

"No... She disowned you guys. She wasn't part of your family since your little incident." Raf matched his tone, "now leave."

 They left to small cheers from the squad, raf quickly walking with Liv over to get the girls. They walked over to find Noah and JJ were still missing, so of course the went looking for them. 

* * *

_**JJ** _

* * *

jj sat crying inside a small slide. She wedged herself in just right so no one could find her. Tears pouring down as she sniffled in the slide. She missed the rustle and the small this before Noah slid down and stopped against her with a smile.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"Smile." Noah gave a big smile as JJ frowned, "please."

JJ looked at him a second before she smiled just for him. The four year old won this part of the battle. Then her face dropped and he turned his head.

"Are you sad?"

JJ nodded.

"Why?"

"Rhey ralled re rames."

"So?"

JJ shrugged, "rit Ras rurtful."

"They aren't nice." He shrugged, "let's play."

"Ro." JJ shook her head.

"Why?"

"Ri ron't reel rike rit." 

Noah took her hand and tugged, "come along."

Noah pulled JJ down the slide and lead her to the sand box as she frowned. She didn't want to play right now, but she followed and frowned. He handed her a truck and sat down with his. He motioned her down and she sat and started to play with the truck. It last a few minutes before she got tired and she leaned against him as he played. 

It was a few minutes later when she faintly heard someone yell her name. Then she heard Noah's and it sounded like her dad. Before she could do much more, her dad came around the corner and smiled, calling for the others to come over. JJ's eyes flickered as she started to drift off on Noah.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

raf ran around the corner to find JJ sleeping against Noah, the two dozing off in the sandbox.

"Liv! Addy!" He watched the two kids as the women turned the corner to the adorable sight.

"Why don't I have my phone on me when I need it."addy frowned as liv pulled her phone, "but I do."

Liv snapped a few photos and then raf walked over. He slowly bent down and picked up jj,lifting her up as she stirred.

"Papa..."

"Just sleep princesa." He carried her back to the little shelter house as Liv picked up noah and followed. 

They got back to a bunch of smiling faces, a few chuckles at the two kids out cold. Raf carried her to the car and strapped in the car seats as everyone said goodbye. Obviously the day was done for the kids, so everyone was leaving. Raf smiled as they got in to drive home, JJ sleeping between the twins.

He looked in the review mirror, the scene behind him playing out. Addy leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I hope she doesn't remember any of the argument." She whispered.

"I doubt she will... I'm just glad Noah found her."

"Yeah, you want her to marry Noah." Addy giggled as raf rolled his eyes.

"I love you addy."

"I love you more Rafi."


	42. Say yes to the dress

As the vow renewal got closer, addy finally got a appointment at a dress salon to pick out her second dress. She already decided that her original dress would be worn for the ceremony and that she would change for the reception since raf would be there to help her. Now came the hard part, finding the dress. 

She walked into the salon with JJ holding your hand, Lucia, Melody, Liv, and Amanda followed her in. They were lead to a coach area on the floor why they got your consultant. Addy bounced JJ on her knees nervous as everyone chatted.

"Don't worry, I'll send pictures to your mom so she can still feel like a part of the appointment." Mel smiled.

"Thanks melly. And thank you everyone for coming, it's nice to know i have so many friends." Addy laughed as JJ hung off her arm, "are you a monkey?"

JJ made a monkey noise and everyone laughed.

"I never understood your dad calling you princesa, you were always so rotten you goofball." Addy kissed her head.

"Hi," a lady walked up, "my name is Anna and I'm going to be your consultant today. Who's my bride?"

Everyone pointed at addy as she slowly raised her hand, "I'm Addison Barba. This is my mother-in-law Lucia, friends oliva, Amanda, and Melody.... and the little goofball JJ my daughter."

"Hello, well let's get you back to the room so we can find you a dress." Anna lead addy back as Mel grabbed JJ's arm to stop her from following. Once they sat in the small room, she asked a few questions.

"So addy, this is a vow renewal right? Tell me about your husband and family."

"I married Rafael Barba, the most amazing man i ever met. He actually is a ADA, which means he's a lawyer putting away criminals. We have been married almost nine years. We have a beautiful five year old daughter JJ and newborn twin boys Olly and Owen."

"So tell me some of your story? How'd you meet, engaged... Anything."

"We met at the emergency room. I was waiting to be seen with a bleeding arm as he was pacing back and forth and tripped over my feet. Six months later he purposed to me in the fall and we eloped in the winter. Since then we have went through everything together and i wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Budget?"

"Open... Whatever i like. But hopefully less then a new car if we could."

"Well i hope we find you your dream dress, what did you have in mind?"

"Well it has to be long. My original dress I'll wear for the ceremony is short so... I like long. Maybe a little more fitted and the big catch is...." Addy paused, "i want a off white almost blue dress and long sleeves."

"That is different." She smiled, "I'll see what i can do."

* * *

_**Melody** _

* * *

"so JJ, what kinda dress do you want to see your mommy in?" Amanda asked.

"Rincess ress." She smiled, "rig roofy rincess ress rike rinderella!"

Everyone laughed melody shook her head, "i don't think mommy will go for that."

JJ shrugged and walked over to a princess gown off to the side, Lucia walked over and picked her up, "princesa, maybe mommy needs something she could walk in. (She's a little easily injured)."

JJ pouted, "rut rhe rould re reautiful."

"Maybe you can get a poofy princess gown for your flower girl dress." Lucia kissed her head, "come along (granddaughter)."

"So do you know what she's looking for?" Liv asked.

"Well since they got married in the winter, they were doing a white and shades of blue theme for winter. Addy said she wanted a blue dress." Mel looked over. 

"Blue?" Amanda looked confused.

"Not blue blue but.... Like a really light, almost white blue." Mel shrugged, "she's weird."

"Those two make a good match, even so mismatched." Liv laughed.

"(They are truly a perfect pair. Soulmates.)" Lucia smiled as jj looked up confused.

"Rhat roes (soulmate) rean?" 

"It's when two people love each other so much they can't live without each other. As if their soul, or whole body, is drawn to the other person." Mel smiled, "if my Spanish isn't rusty."

"Soulmates." Liv smiled, "always beautiful."

"Ri row mommy roves daddy... Rhey ralways rissing and ricking Ron reach rother." JJ giggled, "papa roves ro rold Mommy roo."

Everyone smiled as Lucia nodded, "(soulmates)."

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Anna returned with a few dresses. She hanged them up and opened each bag to show addy.

"So blue isn't a standard color, we have to call and see if they will do it. Same with the sleeves, so if we find what you want... We can figure that part out." Anna smiled at her nod, "ok, do one of these catch your eye?"

"I like the one on the right." Addy pointed.

"This is a lace modified a-line fit dress."

Anna helped her into the dress as she looked at it. Her head shaking, "definitely not the one... I hate how squished i look in it.... This corset is horrible."

"Do you want to show it?"

"Nah.... I don't need the corset jokes."

They moved to the next dress, a trumpet silk gown that fit way to snug with a low back. Addy vetoed and moved to the last one. A a-line gown that barely made it on before she shook her head... Even though it did have her lace sleeves. Anna left and brought in two more, one loose flowy dress and a more see-through then she liked one. Immediately saying no to the second one, addy slipped into the first one and agreed to walk it out.

As she stepped out she was greeted with whistles from Mel as everyone said it was beautiful. Addy looked at JJ and frowned.

"What do you think bug?"

"Ro."

Addy nodded, "i agree with my girl. It's not the one, i don't like the fit."

"Mommy, ran ri rick rone." 

Addy shrugged, "ok one. It can't hurt." 

Melody smiled, "and i?"

"Fine... Two dresses from the audience. But seriously, we need to take another look." Addy looked at Anna as JJ ran to the giant princess ball gown.

Anna took the dress as addy walked back. Melody and the rest looking through and agreeing on one to send back. Mel walked it back and handed it in before getting her phone ready for the princess gown. As addy came out everyone smiled and she groaned. The skirt was bigger then her arm span, she looked like one of the Barbie princess cakes you could buy from a bakery. She looked in the mirror as she seen Mel snapping pictures.

"I swear Mel... Those photos should never see the light of day." Addy turned around as Mel got addy frowning in the dress.

Everyone chuckled as JJ smiled, "mommy rooks reautiful... Rike a rincess."

"You know some princesses had smaller skirts... I'm pretty sure daddy would end up stepping on this skirt and ripping it." 

"Ok... What about our pick?" Amanda smiled.

"Yeah, let's try it." Addy nodded and followed Anna back to change.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael sat at home, laying down with his boys in bed as his phone buzzed. He looked away from the TV to his phone and frowned at Melody's name. He opened the texts and looked carefully, his face twisting into a smile before he broke down laughing.

Inside was three pictures of addy in a princess gown that could very well be a plastic bubble to keep people arm legnth away. One of her from behind biting her lip, one of her looking at mel trying not to flip her off... But the best was one of JJ taking Addy's hand as she smiled at the dress, addy obviously faking happy for her.

He shook his head and sat the phone down, "mijos (sons)... I think your mother lost her mind."

He turned to the tv and went back to watching it, one son sleeping on his leg and one propped up watching from his comfy seat against daddy and his arm. His face smiling as he looked at them both.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

The group pick was a mermaid lace dress. It hugged her good but was still moveable. Addy nodded and walked it out, smiling as every smiled back.

"You look beautiful." Liv smiled.

"Much better." Amanda added.

"Retty."

"Not quite it... But closer." Mel smiled.

"We all agree... It's a good start." Addy smiled and walked back as Mel took a few more shots to send to raf and Addy's mom. 

Addy went back to the room and looked at Anna, "this is good.... I like the mermaid. I like the lace too..... Look closer to this."

Anna left and promised to bring back a good one. Addy slipped out of the dress into the robe and smiled.  _ **Closer, much closer.**_

* * *

**_Melody_ **

* * *

It only took a minute before Mel had replies.

> _**R:** _ _absolutely beautiful! She can't buy it because i seen her in it but yeah... That's more of what i like to see._
> 
> **_M:_ ** _Yes! Yes a thousand times! That is what she wants, that is the dress she needs._

Melody smiled at both texts and waited for the next dress. Addy came out in a silk mermaid, but quickly went back because it was missing something. A few pictures sent with agreement it needed more. Next was a lace mermaid with a sweetheart neckline and crushed dimond chest, which was to much as addy said. Also agreed on.

The next two had the sweetheart neck line and a silky look, one with a big poofy skirt at the bottom still in mermaid style. It was gorgeous but not quite it....to long of a train. The other was just too plain and every laughed at the feathers on bottom. Raf very much so.

> _**R:** Are this feathers? I love addy but I'm not going to marry big bird. And i definitely don't want her flying away on me._

Melody had to laugh at that as Lucia read it and rolled her eyes. A soft '(my son thinks himself a comedian)'. Everyone chuckled at that, still laughing at her feathery chicken dance by the mirror with Mel then sent to raf only to have no reply for several minutes.

_**R:** thats how you shake a tail feather._

* * *

**_Addison_ **

* * *

Back in the dressing room, addy looked up at Anna, "can i look at some dresses?"

"Sure, follow me." 

Anna lead the short robed addy to the small backroom where they looked through several dresses. That's when she froze, she pulled it out and smiled. She found the dress, it had to be the dress.... It was perfect. She pulled it and they went to slip it on, her heart skipping a beat as she felt it being zipped and buttoned up.

"It's perfect."

Her hand skirted over the rouged silk bodice down to the poofy but not over done skirt of the mermaid fit. The small diamond belt around it gave a small sparkle as addy felt her heart pound.

"Oh yes... This one."

"Then let's show it." Anna helped her out to show the friends.

Addy walked out as everyone stopped, all smiles and awes. Addy turned around d by the mirror and actually caught Mel crying and JJ ran over for a hug. Lucia stood and walked over nodding.

"Perfect Mamacita."

"Can i get the alterations on this dress? And can i see kinda what it looks like, like just the sleeves part?" Addy looked over.

"Let me ask."

Anna returned with a lace shrug and slipped it on backwards so it sat at the belt and covered her whole chest and arms. Addy actually teared up as everyone smiled, Lucia hugging her before JJ squeezed her legs tight. Anna ran to check on the alterations call, as the rest held their breath. Addy was actually jittery, so nervous to hear the news.

"That looks beautiful addy." Liv smiled, "absolutely gorgeous."

"I love the fit." Amanda added.

"Definition of a milf right there." Melody smiled as Lucia rolled her eyes, "(hot) Mamacita."

JJ frowned, "rhat's Ra rilf?"

Addy sighed and glared at JJ as Mel slightly recorded it, "a milf is.... It's like chocolate. Like hot chocolate, smooth and delicious."

Everyone laughed as addy glared at mel, mel sent the video to raf right away.  The dress was to blurry to see so it would be ok. Addy was getting very nervous as JJ raised her hands up and addy lifted her up.

"You like the dress bug?"

"Rove rit."

"Think it would look good in blue?"

JJ nodded and kissed Addy's cheek, "rof rourse mommy."

Anna came back looking nervous, "ok so.... We actually have the designer in the building. They are finding her and having her come over to see if she could do so."

Addy smiled, "the actual designer? Really."

Anna nodded as addy sat JJ down, asking her to go grab the bag addy had. As the designer walked up with a big smile.

"You can't be the one i need to see." She shook her head "addy and JJ."

Addy tipped her head, "you watch my blog i take it."

"Huge fan. You get anything you want." 

Addy laughed, "how about i tell you first."

"Ok, what do you want to do to this dress?"

"I want full lace sleeves and it to be blue. Not blue blue but...." Addy pulled a Swatch of fabric from her bag, "like this."

The designer looked at it, "ok... I should be able to do that if... If i can get a hug from both of you. JJ too."

Addy nodded and hugged her, "make this dress Happen and I'll hug you a million times."

Everyone chuckled and JJ hugged the lady before complimenting her. She took Addy's measurements and adjusted for the lace sleeves. She wrote it up and put a rush on it since addy only had two months before the vow renewal.

"So i take it you said yes to the vow renewal. I'm so glad." The lady smiled, "this dress will be perfect and I'll have to get a photo to use in my personal collection."

"I think we can manage that." Addy chuckled as everyone looked at addy.

"So...are we saying yes to the dress?" Anna asked.

"Hell yes!" Addy smiled as everyone cheered.

Addy went back and changed, everyone leaving after addy double checked the order and information. A new text appears on her phone as she walked out.

> _**R:** Hell yes is not the normal response._
> 
> **_A:_ ** _it seemed fitting for me._

As everyone left to go their own ways, addy thanked each person for being there. Hugging everyone and saying goodbye before her and JJ left for home. Raf waiting for them when they got home for a big hug.


	43. Let's go on a Adventure

"let's go on a Adventure." Addy sat down on her husband's lap.

"Adventure? Qué quieres decir? (What do you mean?)" He raised a brow.

"We need groceries.... Let's make that our adventure." She kissed his forehead and tugged him up, pulling him to his feet as she called for JJ, "you up for a Adventure bug?"

JJ came running out and tackled them, "res!"

Addy smiled, "then it's settled. Raf get dressed, JJ clean shirt, and I'll get the boys dressed so we can go."

JJ ran back to change, raf walked back slow, addy ran and dressed the babies. He pulled out jeans and a shirt, he changed slowly and came out to find JJ dressed and wanting held by her papa. He was about to check on addy after picking up JJ, when she came out with the twins in their double carrier.

"Ok let's go." She opened the door and walked out with the carrier holding twins, raf carrying JJ out to the car and helping to get them all strapped in.

Addy for in the driving seat, raf passenger as the took off for groceries. On the drive over, addy put on a driving playlist and got everyone singing and dancing. At one point raf was looking out the window smiling, grocery shopping was one of his favorite things since he met addy. Addy had a way of turning this deplorable chore into a Adventure within minutes. That's why every time she said Adventure, he knew what would come next.

They pulled into the parking lot and addy got JJ out while raf grabbed a large cart. He brought it back and they put the carrier in the cart. Raf was pushing the cart as addy and JJ walked beside him, the doors opening as raf smiled...  _ **Let it begin.**_

* * *

Just inside the door addy smiled and turned to JJ, "ok so I didn't make a list which means this is a free for all. Start in fresh veggies and end in frozen?"

"Rok!" JJ smiled as raf nodded, "let's pick some fruit."

JJ ran over and grabbed a bag of apples, addy getting oranges while raf picked through the peppers and onions. Addy grabbed lettuce and potatoes, raf picking out a few other things and fresh herbs. JJ came running over and tossed in bananas with a smile.

"Monkey needs her bananas." Addy chuckled.

"Rananas rare rawesome." She giggled and raf shrugged, "let princesa have her 'nanas."

"Ok, now what." Addy looked over, "meat or start down the isle?"

"Reat." JJ pointed, "reak."

"Steak? Aren't you expensive princesa." Raf rolled his eyes as they started down the meat isle.

Addy found a few things and stopped at the meat counter to pick up three good steaks for them while raf took JJ down the first isle. They picked a few chips and a little junk food, raf hiding a few candy bars in the cart. When addy got back over she started getting JJ to help her pick out pudding and a cake mix so they could bake Lucia a surprise birthday cake. They moved down the next isle picking out some broths and soups, a few spices and as they turned to the next isle... There was a food stand. Addy took a sample and gave one to JJ, she grabbed a third and when raf reached for it... Pulled it away.

"I don't know if I like it. I need to try another piece." She smirked as raf rolled his eyes and took half of the small sausage sample in his mouth form hers.

"I thought it was pretty good." He smiled and took a coupon for the item before moving into the cereal isle after JJ ran back with the bread addy asked her to get off the end cap.

JJ took off for her favorite box, addy started a video up and slowly walked beside raf, "hey everyone! It's addy here with my Wonderful family... And we are grocery shopping. I k ow it sounds horrible but you never went shopping with me before."

She tipped the camera at raf, "it's exciting."

She frowned, "you could sound a little more genuine."

JJ ran over, "ruit roops rand rookie risp." She smiled at the phone, "rello."

"How about some oatmeal and pancakes?" Raf grabbed JJ and lifted her up so she could reach the pancake mix he knew she wanted.

"Only if you get the good syrup." Addy added as she showed them picking out the oatmeal boxes before tossing them in the cart like a game of basketball.

"Deal, got this JJ?" Raf sat her down and she squatted down and squeezed against the shelving to get a bottle, "rot rit."

She put the bottle in the cart, "let's hit dairy and frozen now."

Addy took off running and jumped on the back of a empty cart and held on as JJ stood on the front giggling. They left the isle as raf shook his head at the phone.

"Every time they do that... Every single time." 

He turned the corner and addy was piggy backing JJ by the milk and dropped her softly down. JJ Grabbed chocolate and put it in the cart, addy grabbed a gallon of white and the coffee creamer. She tossed in a can of spray whipped cream like she was shooting a basket. JJ cheered as raf whistled. Then she brought over the butter and cheese to drop in and when she heard a peep, she leaned over and kissed olly who was wiggling in his sleep. She lipped 'isn't he cute' to the phone and raf nodded before grabbing JJ's hand and lifting her up from behind to toss over his shoulder as she made a futile attempt to escape. He walked down the ice cream isle as she reached for doors before he opened a door and grabbed one and put it in the cart.

"Rhocolate.... Ritty rease!"

"Nope vanilla." He made a face as she reached for the door.

"Ritty rease! Ritty ritty ritty rease!" JJ begged as he kept walking.

Addy giggled and video it. Raf stop and had her hanging upside down from his shoulder. He looked down and shook his head.

"We got chocolate the last six times. I want vanilla."

"Rut....rut....  Mommy." She looked to addy as raf looked up, "mommy."

"You got your vanilla raf, let her have her chocolate." She grabbed a small chocolate container, "now quit both of you."

Raf sat JJ down and she tackled her mom and kissed her, "Rove rou mommy."

"I know bug, hop up." 

JJ hopped on the front of the cart as addy hopped on the back. Raf shook his head and gave addy a kiss before pushing them to the front. They get to the check out and JJ started putting stuff up as raf went to help, addy tossed a few extra things up. She ran to grab a small thing of formula before they made it up to the cashier. JJ was helping to bag some of the things with the bag boy as addy recorded it, raf was about to pay and gave addy the 'it your phone away' look they both used to often. She rolled her eyes and paused the video before picking it back up as they were on the way to the car, using two carts to get all the bags out. Addy was running with JJ sitting in the cart as raf walked slowly, watching addy jump on holding the camera to show the riding out along the parking lot. By the time raf got to the car, the bags were out of that cart and JJ was pushing it to the corral just a spot over. Addy finished the bags with JJ while raf got the boys back in the backseat. JJ hoped in beside them as the adults took the front.

"Was that fun?"

"Res!" JJ bounced.

"Good cause papa wants to go home and sleep." Raf looked over as addy rolled her eyes.

"Old man."

"Seriously?" He played along.

"Rold ran." JJ giggled as addy laughed.

"Both of you? That's it.... I'm returning the chocolate ice cream." He started to undo the seat belt as addy slapped his shoulder and JJ screamed no.

Addy shook her head and drove home after shutting off the camera. She turned it back on when they got home, showing the three of them struggling with groceries. When they got everything into the apartment, addy lifted the phone up.

"So, that is a typical shopping trip with us... I mean usually a little more shenanigans but oh well. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. (Hoped you enjoyed it.)" She laughed as raf grabbed her waist and lifted the camera out of her reach.

"Lo siento addy tiene que ir. Ella es necesaria en la cocina y honestamente quiero robar a mi esposa por un tiempo. Adiós. (Sorry addy has to go. She is needed in the kitchen and I honestly want to steal my wife for a while. Goodbye.)" Raf shut the video off and posted it as Addy struggled to try and get the phone, the last thing seen on the video was him kissing her cheek.

"That wasn't cool." She slapped his chest.

"Love you too, now come on." He tugged her hand into the kitchen to help, "but thanks... I love our little adventures."


	44. Father daughter day

Rafael loved JJ with all his heart, she was sweet and kind and so innocent.... An inspiration to do his job better. So the idea of bring her to work usually doesn't seem so bad, but of course things can't go as planned.

He always found it weird, his job working with the city would designate a single day for them to bring their kids to work with them. Yet this would be the first year he is, even though addy had to talk him into it because he was still working with his daughter there. Correction, working sex crimes with his his five year old daughter there. But none the less, addy talked him in to it so she could take the boys for their check up.

So on the beautiful Friday morning, raf woke up his little princesa and had her get ready. He went about his routine... shower, put on suit, pick out tie, style hair, check briefcase as he has coffee.... But his darling wife was laughing in the bed at his face while he was thinking and getting dressed.

"What are you thinking about raffa-daffa?"

"Should JJ really be going to work with me?" He frowned in the mirror as she got up and walked over to the closet he stood at.

"Why shouldn't she?" She pulled his light tan suit out, "wear that one."

"She's five. She shouldn't be around this kind of stuff." He took the suit of the hanger carefully and started getting dressed, "she doesn't understand what's happening and only serves to complicate my work today."

"But she loves you. She wants to be like you remember? She's going to be a amazing lawyer like her papi and help people." She reached around his torso to pull out a blue tie for him as he was looking through, "back out now and she'll be devastated."

"I know.... Not that tie." He pulled it from her hands and tucked it back in it's spot, "she's just so young and innocent... A whole day at daddy's job could be terrifying."

"Well you aren't going to show her anything or have her sit through meetings with the squad.... Common sense applies there. I packed her a small bag that has a few coloring books and crayons, a little snack, and a few toys along with her stich plush. It'll be fine to distract her during those times." She frowned, "what's wrong with that tie?"

"Don't like it with the suit." He sighed, "fine... We're good. I guess I'll just have a little shadow for the day."

He pulled a pink tie with small white polkadots and the silly pink pockets square from the drawer above. She rolled her eyes and stepped back from him as he turned around and tied his tie.

"Not quiet.... I doubt she could wear a suit like that as good." Addy winked and kissed his cheek as he chuckled.

Addy laid back down as JJ came running in with her bag on her back, bright purple with Scooby-Doo on it. She stood staring at him, he took in the outfit she chose... Black tights with her favorite blush pink colored skater dress with the half sleeves that look perfect with her gray converse and gray lace headband. Her hair was braided and wrapped in a tight bun. 

"Ri'm ready papa." 

"Ok princesa, we'll get breakfast on the way." Raf kissed her forehead and took her hand as they ran off to work.

The two caught a cab and was dropped at a coffee shop just a block from raf's office. He got his usual coffee to go, with a small hot chocolate and turnover. JJ put the turnover in her back pack in a side pocket and walked along with her papa holding his hand and the hot chocolate in the other. She smiled up at her papa as he held the door for her and lead her up to his office. Walking into Carmen's area, she smiled and leaned down.

"There's my favorite five year old." She stretched her arms out as JJ jumped to hug her.

"Ri rarmen."

"How are you today miss justice." She smiled as raf opened the door and she walked in handing him his messages.

"Rood. Ri ret ro rang rout rith papa rall ray." She bounced as Carmen laughed.

"Well you look beautiful JJ. I hope your day goes well." She smiled and looked up at raf, "let me know if you need anything Mr. Barba."

Carmen shut the door as JJ pulled out her turnover and ate it on the couch as raf went to work. He had finished the messages 

Carmen shut the door as JJ pulled out her turnover and ate it on the couch as raf went to work. He had finished the messages and was starting on some smaller paperwork when his phone rang. He answered without looking 

"Barba."

"Barba, we have a suspect in the box." Liv started, "A lead on that double rape off Broadway."

"Ok.... I'll be right over." He smiled at his daughters chocolate covered lips.

He hung up and grabbed his jacket, JJ tipping her head curiously until he spoke, "so my lovely assistant, would you care to come with me to SVU for a little work?"

She smiled widely, "res!" 

"But first, wipe your face princesa." He bent down and wiped her face with a napkin before she kissed his cheek.

"Ranks papa." She hopped down from the couch and grabbed her bag as he opened the door and they were on their way.

 The walk over went quick, raf was whistling alittle as JJ tried. She sputtered a little and shot out a lot of spit as raf tried to walk her through it. She made a face and gave up as raf laughed and picked her up. He whistled a little tune to make her laugh before they got to the front door of precinct. Now that his little girl was smiling a little, they walked in and up to the squad room. JJ's face lit up when she seen the bullpin, she went running in and over to fin sitting at his desk. 

"Ri rin." She stopped by him and he smiled back, "what are you doin here JJ?" 

"Ri'm papa's rassistant." She smiled, "ran ri rave rit row?"

He chuckled and gave her a piece of candy, "of course."

"Hey pretty girl," Amanda laughed as she stepped out of Liv's office with carisi in tow.

"Ri ramanada rand ronny." She waved as raf walked in.

He stepped behind her and bent down to whisper, "you forgot to thank detective tutuola, silly girl."

She turned towards fin, "ranks ror rhe randy."

He held up his hand and she high fives him before raf stood up, "ok, so you help out the squad while I talk to Liv.... Ok?"

JJ nodded and smiled at the squad as raf walked into Liv's office to talk with her. He sat down on the couch and looked at her as she chuckled.

"Take your daughter to work day?" She raised a brow, "I thought you weren't going to bring her."

"Addy is very persuasive." 

She let out a laugh at that before handing him the file, "I was about to send Amanda and fin into the box, care to watch with me?"

"Let's get to work." He shrugged, "carisi knows better then to do anything stupid around JJ."

Liv stepped out and gave her orders before returning to the office. She walked to the window and flipped the switch, raf leaned on the corner of the window and watch intently as the detectives entered and start the interview.

* * *

_**JJ** _

* * *

Carisi sat down with JJ, she sat her bag down on the table. He made a face at her then smiled when she made it back.

"What do you want to do?"

She shrugged and pulled a coloring book out and the giant pack of crayons. She handed him three other coloring book and he picked the Mickey mouse one. She put the other two back and picked a picture from her Scooby book to color. She picked one of scooby and shaggy running from a monster while carisi picked one of Mickey and Minnie kissing Infront of a heart. 

"What monster is that?" Carisi chuckled as JJ colored it pink.

"Rotten randy ronster." 

"Wouldn't they eat him if he was made of cotten candy?" 

"Rut rit's ra ronster... Ronster rares rhem." She smiled, "rhat rid rou rick."

"Mickey and Minnie kissing. The perfect couple." He joked as he colored in her dress.

"Rike mommy rand daddy." She said softly as he smiled up at her.

"Do you think your mom and dad really love each other?" He asked with a smile, "cause I do. They are inseparable."

"Rhey rouldn't rive rithout reach rother." She smiled as she started on Scooby, "rhey really rove reach rother."

 "I can tell. How can you tell though?" He was shading in the background.

"Rhey riss ra rot." She made a face that made carisi laugh.

"Well people kiss when they are in love." He shook his head, "so what do you think?" 

"retty." She smiled, "rood rob."

"Thanks JJ. How's yours coming along?" He peaked over at JJ's finished picture, "awesome."

"Ri rhink ro." She giggled and signed the bottom and handed it to Carisi, "rere rou ro."

"It's for me?" He smiled, "thanks JJ."

"Rou relcome."

Before they could continue, there was a loud bang and carisi quickly ran over to the box. JJ froze in her seat as she seen a chair fly through the glass, Her body flinching back as several cops ran over to help subdue the perp. She fell back in the chair during the chaos, holding her head in her hands and curling in as if to hide. She tucked in tight and stayed where she was as she heard more yelling. Her body shaking as she felt two hands pull her close and warmth of a chest.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

"how did her bloody clothes end up in your apartment then?" Amanda asked from her chair across the table. 

"I don't know!" The man slapped the table as fin tried to calm him down as his temper raised.

"Liv, book him. We have enough to arrest and he isn't going to confess." Raf nodded as she knocked on the glass, the two now watching as Amanda and fin was arresting the man.

Everything was looking good until the man flipped as he was being cuffed. He shoved fin back and flipped the table as Amanda ran to remedy the situation. She stopped short and ducked as he picked up the chair and flung it through the glass towards the hallway. Carisi and a few other cops went running in and managed to subdue the man. Liv had only opened the door to the interrogation room when raf was running out the door to the bull pin to check on JJ.

His eyes landed on the table she had been sitting at, her bag and crayons sitting out. He quickly went around the table to see his daughter balled up scared to death on the floor. He dropped down and hugged her to him as he slowly picked her up. 

"I got you princesa, I got you." He whispered and hugged her tight, "it's ok."

"Papa..... Rhat rappened?" She has shaking softly.

"Nothing important.... let's just go back to my office ok." He smiled as she nodded.

He held her as carisi came over and apologized for running off. He packed up her things in her bag and gave it to raf to take. He told Liv he would call later but he was worried about JJ. She waved him off and told him to go, she understood. Raf left with JJ, stopping for ice cream to make sure she was ok. He got back with enough time to get to court, he ran into arraignment and JJ stood by the doors quietly as he worked. She smiled at her dad, watching him carefully... Learning what it is he really does. Afterwards, they went back to the office where Carmen played a game with her so raf could work. It was lunch time, addy stopped by with the boys and dropped off some food, some sandwiches for everyone and sat down with JJ to see how she was doing. Much to Rafael's surprise, JJ didn't mention what happened. So addy left and it was just JJ and raf again. He had a easy day, no more court after that so they could just hang out in his office.

They were sitting on his couch, him reading files and her a book. She curled up using his lap as a pillow. He was half way through a file when his curiousity won out.

"Hey JJ, why didn't you tell mommy what Happened before?"

She looked up and smiled, "ri ridn't rant ro reave."

"Why would you have to leave?"

"Rif ri ras rared, mommy rould rof rook re Rome. Ri ridn't rant ro ro rome." She blinked, "ri rant ro ray rith rou rall ray."

"You know we'll have to tell mommy." He frowned down slightly before she reached up and pushed his cheeks up to a smile.

"Rok... Rove rou papa."

He chuckled and bent down to give his daughter a small kiss before going back to work. It was almost quitting time when he got a call from the squad, asking him to stop by really quick. He looked at JJ before answering a simple yeah. Once she was packed back up, they headed to the precinct again. On the way out, she stopped by Carmen's desk.

"Rye rarmen." She gave her a hug.

"Bye JJ." She smiled, "bye Mr. Barba."

"See you next week Carmen." Raf waved and walked out holding JJ's hand. 

They walked into the squad room and JJ tensed up a little. She squeezed his hand and barely stepped in from the small hallway, her face squishing as she wiggled her nose deep in thought. He bent down and push back a small strand of hair that fell in her face.

"This is a safe place. Remember what I told you the first time you were here? You'll always be safe here, they're your friends."

She nodded and took a deep breath before walking in with him to find the squad talking. It was only seconds before Liv apologized for earlier, JJ shrugging it off. Carisi apologized again for running off and gave her the picture he colored with her. Once everyone was satisfied that she was good and wasn't scared to go into the squad room, her and raf left to get home. The whole way home, she sat on her dad's lap in the taxi asking about his job... She was more curious then ever.

"Papa... Rhat ris Rit rike Rin rourt?"

"What is it like in court?" He frowned, "well... It depends on the case. I still remember my first case I tried. It was a really horrible crime and we didn't have a lot of evidence. I was so nervous I actually stuttered a little at first trying to find the words I wanted. But now.... Now I almost feel powerful when I stand in front of a jury, leading them through what happened."

"Rowerful?" She did that little scrunch of her nose again.

He chuckled at the adorableness, "yeah, you stand there in front of the jury. You job is to show them what happened and prove that without a doubt the defense is guilty of the crime. You must persuade them to see the truth as you see it."

"Row ro rou ro rhat?" 

"With the evidence and a strong knowledge of the crime.... And a lot of confidence. You have to believe in what you say or no one will." He squeezed her a little closer on his lap, "you have to make people believe you without a shadow of doubt."

"Rhat rounds rard." She sighed.

"It is... But that's so you don't put the innocent behind bars." He kissed her forehead, "don't worry, you can do anything princesa. You don't have to be a lawyer like me."

"Rut rour ry rero... Ri rant ro re rust rike rou." She smiled and kissed his nose, "ri round ry rince rarming, ri rall rim daddy."

He chuckled and slowly slide her off his lap as the can pulled up to the building, "well my fair princess." He stepped out after paying the cabbie and stretched his arm out for her, "shall we go back to your fair castle?"

She nodded and took his hand, "rafter rou."

He swiped her off her feet and put her on his back, "lady's first... A prince always takes a princess home on horse back."

JJ laughed as Rafael piggy backed her all the way up to the apartment. When they got to the door he stopped to unlock it.

"Now remember, I'll tell mommy. You go get ready for bed and we'll be in shortly for your story."

"Rok." 

He opened the door and kneeled down so JJ could slide right off to the floor. She ran over and kissed addy before going to get ready for bed. Addy looked at raf and raised her brow.

"How was work amor?"

"Fine... I think she loved spending the day with dad. Even at court." He kissed her and pulled her back to the bedroom to talk as he changed into PJs.

"Of course she did, she wants to be like her papa." Addy rolled her eyes, "I meant was everything good? She didn't get scared or anything like you thought before."

"Not for the reasons I thought of." He sighed and stopped in just his boxer briefs, "there was a incident at SVU."

"An incident? What happened?" She frowned and grabbed his small belly, dragging it to her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"A perp flipped out during a interrogation in the box, he flipped a table and threw a chair." He tried to remain mildly still above the waist as he slid on lounge pants.

"You didn't let her watch a interrogation did you?" She had a look of momma bear about to attack as he shook his head.

"No."

"Then why is it being mentioned?"

He slowly slipped her head from his shoulder and turned to look at his beautiful wife, "because the chair went through a window. It was a lot of noise and then the chair came through towards the bull pin where she was. She must've flinched or something because she fell back in her chair and was about to cry when I ran out to her."

"Oh my God, is she ok?" Addy started to turn to go to JJ when raf caught her wrists and held her there.

"She is ok. I made sure of it."

"She must be frightened or something?"

"She was but isn't now. I left the squad room and brought her back on the way home to make sure she was ok with it.... She told me she didn't tell you at lunch because she wanted to spend the whole day with me and on the way home she asked a lot of questions about my work. She wanted to understand what happened and if it was common. She wanted to know why I wasn't bothered by it so she could be strong like I was."

"My poor baby." She sighed, "but she's good now?"

"Yes.... She even called me her prince for 'saving' her." He put air quotes around saving as addy rolled her eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her, squeezing her in close before letting her pull away slowly. She nodded, adjusting to what was told before kissing him a second time.

"Ok... Let's put our girl to bed then I could use a good drink." She turned on her heels as he grabbed her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"Wait...I didn't say you could leave."

She rolled her eyes, "well my fair prince, our 'princesa' needs to get to sleep and you have to read her a chapter of her book."

He sighed, "ok... Te amo."

"Te amo raffy-taffy." She kissed his hand before using it to drag him to jj's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late post, I had a really bad day Friday and yesterday wasn't much better. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading!


	45. No means no (part 1)

It was rare that Rafael and Addison had a night to themselves. But thanks to Lucia, JJ and the boys were staying the night with her and they'll pick them up at dinner tomorrow, where Lucia will cook for all of them of course. So on this evening while waiting on Lucia to pick up the kids and raf to get home, addy started packing their bags. Once the kids were packed for the night, addy got dressed.

Since she was freshly showered, a few hours ago, she started getting dressed and doing her hair. She walked in to the closet and pulled one of her favorite dresses, the one raf bought her for some yacht party he was invited to. It was a pristine white with blue over lace. Blue lace half sleeves slipped into place, the wide neck sat perfectly over her shoulders... She zipped up the back before adjusting further. The deep sweetheart split didn't show off her chest but did draw a little attention. The fit was still perfectly tailored as she tugged the skirt to make sure it fell in place. The lace stopped about halfway down the shirt but a small blue ribbon ran the edge of the short skirt, stopping just above her knee as the skirt flared out. Her hand ran along the edge as her mind replayed the last four times she wore the dress since that yacht party.... All a little steamy for her to think about with the kids still home.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/bOZBS4B)

She tied up her blonde hair in small loose twists towards the back of her head, bunning it in a big loose bun over her right shoulder side, a braid covering up the hair tie. She double checked In the mirror before doing just a little make up, only the basics. A little eye liner, tiny mascara, a soft pink lipstick with a little gloss coating it, and just a tiny nude blush by the eye to cover up the small bags under her eyes.  _ **Perfect.... Rafi is going to die when he sees me.**_

She walked out to the living room, smiling as a knock sounded on the door. She opened to find Lucia with a big smile.

 "Mamacita, estás preciosa. Mi mijo tendrá un ataque al corazón cuando te vea.(you look beautiful. My son will have a heart attack when he sees you.)"

"Hopefully not, Soy joven para ser viuda. (I'm to young to be a widow.)"

Lucia chuckled and kissed her cheeks, "so where are my kids."

JJ came running down the hall, "rabulieta!" 

Lucia hugged JJ and lifted her up carefully, "how's my favorite granddaughter? Is she ready for a fun night?"

"Res!"

She gave her a kiss on the forehead before sitting JJ down and looked over to the twins in their carrier, "oh and you two. So handsome like your papa." She kissed both their heads, "speaking of their papa, where is my son?"

"Still working Mami... Or on his way home." Addy sighed, "you know how he is... Always late because he's washing his cape."

She smiled, "my son is lucky he found such a beautiful, understanding, wife and mother to his kids." 

"I'm lucky to have him, he is mi alma gemela (my soulmate)."

She looked to the bags, "everything packed?"

"A change of clothes for the boys because I know you have a few you want to send home or keep to put them in later... A few bottles of milk a small container of formula just in case. JJ has a few toys and a few clothes, looks like some books too.... You should be good." Addy smiled at Lucia and kissed her cheek, "thanks again."

 "No problem, you two deserve a night here and there.... And I wouldn't mind more grandkids." Addy rolled her eyes at that as the door opened and raf stepped in.

"So addy, I know I'm late but with good reason...." He started but stopped as he seen his mom, "oh... Hello Mami. I thought you'd already have gotten the kids."

"Traffic Mijo, Así que qué es esta excusa? (so what's this excuse?)" She smirked and leaned against addy waiting.

"Well..." He smiled and slowly pulled a small bundle of flowers from behind his back, "I thought you would want these.... They are almost as beautiful as you." 

He walked over looking at addy and stole a kiss as he whispered, "hermosa. Hermosa. Hermosa... Soy tan suertudo. (I am so lucky.)"

"Yes you are, the flowers give you a pass this time." She giggled and kissed his cheek, "now hurry up or we'll miss our reservation."

"What ever you say cariño." He picked up JJ and gave her a big kiss before walking back towards the room, dropping her by her door and telling her to grab something.

Addy rolled her eyes and looked as the twins slowly twisted and turned in their sleep. She smiled at Lucia before putting the Cali Lillys in a vase on the dinning room table. Lucia grabbed the bags, She made her first trip down to put the bags in the car, then came back up for the kids. JJ came running back out with a small box and handed it to addy.

"Papa raid ro rive rhis ro rou." She smiled and bounced a little as addy looked at it.

"Do you know what it is?" JJ nodded at her question, "can you tell me?"

JJ shook her head no as raf came back out, now in his tux as he fixed his bowtie, "stop cheating and just open it."

She rolled her eyes and opened the small box, a small piece of paper rolled up inside. she pulled it out and unrolled it, a picture of her and raf at the hospital the night they met was there.

"What is this?" She looked up.

"I talked to Betsy the other day when I was doing a check at the hospital with Liv. She found this photo a nurse took of the night we met. I managed to find that nurse and get a copy of the photo... Our first photo together." He smiled as she looked up.

"Oh my God, you look about the same.... You really are a old man." Addy kissed his cheek, "my old man, but a old man."

"You see this Mami, she always does this to me." He looked over at Lucia.

"Your lucky she puts up with you." She laughed and picked up JJ, "bring your sons down mijo."

Raf rolled his eyes and picked up the carrier, taking his son's down to his mother's car. Once they were strapped in, and JJ was buckled in up front. Addy hugged Raf's arm tight as they waved goodbye, watching Lucia leave with the kids for the night. Raf tugged addy close and escorted her to their car, opening the door for her and laughing as she almost fell down into the seat as her kitty heal slipped off the curb. Once she was In and swore to raf that she was ok, they drove over to the restaurant. The duo rushing in, hands holding tight together as they barely make their time. They were lead right back to the table and smiled as they sat down.

Raf pulled out Addy's chair and scooted her in before sitting across from her, "I'm glad we finally get a night to ourselves. No babies waking us at ungodly hours. No JJ having nightmares and needing to sleep between us with stitch. Just us tonight."

"Yeah, your Mami said to make her more grandkids." Addy smirked as raf blushed.

"Yeah... No sex tonight now." He looked down as she slapped his arm.

The waiter came over and took the drink order before taking the food order as well. He brought over the wine bottle for them and topped off their glasses before walking away. Raf lifted his glass to hers.

"Cheers to our perfect little heathens being away."

She giggled and added, "and a good meal that we didn't cook."

He laughed and clinked the glasses, "and no pulling your phone out to make a video or anything. I get you to myself tonight."

"Depends what your gonna do to me?" She smirked and took a sip as he winked at her, "so how was work rafikins?"

"Not to bad today. A rapist is doing three consecutive life terms thanks to me and a really sympathetic jury. I accidentally hit carisi with my briefcase... And yes it was a accident. But honestly, the best part was leaving early enough to get those flowers for you."

"I thought it was just getting to leave work." She chuckled as he stole her hand.

"Don't make me get even cheesier." He warned with a smirk as she chuckled.

Before they could continue their flirting, a phone buzzed and she groaned, "raf, you said no work tonight."

He frowned and looked at his phone, "not mine cariño."

He watched addy frown and pick up her phone, "it's melly."

"Don't answer, it's our night remember." 

"It went to voicemail, I'm sure if it's important she'll call ba..." The phone started again as raf frowned and she shrugged before she answered.

"Hey melly I'm a litt...." Addy was interrupted by a soft scream, "melly?"

"Addison help me.... He is going crazy and I can't escape! He punched me and I am bleeding and....and...and..."

"Whoa Mel calm down. Where are you?" Addy motioned for a check as raf looked curiously at his frantic wife.

"I locked myself in the bathroom. He was freaking out and now he's banging on the door trying to get in... I'm trapped." Mel was breathing heavy and crying, addy could hear her whimpers.

"Ok, just stay on the line. We are on our way over now... Tell me what's he doing." Addy was heading towards the door as raf tossed down some cash and quickly followed her out.

"He is just banging and screaming for me to let him in, calling me names." She was struggling to catch her breath.

"Ok... Just breath girl, we are on our way. Is anyone else there? Are you two alone at his place?" Addy got in the car as raf started to drive over, not needing info as to where they were heading.

"No it was just us... I got home late and he accused me of cheating and...and...and he..." She broke down crying again as addy felt a rage growing inside her.

"Mel.... What did he do?" Addy said eerily calm.

"He...he..... He was forceful and..." She squeaked as addy could hear a sharp crack and the man in question yelling at her.

"Mel, get as far away from the door as possible. We are almost there.... Don't let him get close to you. I'm coming." Addy took a deep breath, "I'm coming Melody."

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

As Rafael parked the car at the curb, addy jumped out. She was through the door in seconds, lightning fast seemingly as the front door was standing opened. Raf took a look around and frowned at the thought that no one was noticing this, a few windows opened could be hearing this and no one called the cops. He didn't slow down, running in behind addy knowing her to well to let her go alone. He turned the door to see addy walking slowly over to the six foot something man trying to break down a door. 

"Leave her alone." Addy growled.

"Get the fuck out of my house, your trespassing!" He screamed back.

"I'm not leaving until melody tells me to...or she leaves with me." Addy stood tall, looking small but mighty.

"Get the fuck out!" He hit the door and addy walked over as raf's eyes went wide.

He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed 911, watching to make sure addy was ok as he alerted the police. "Yes this is ADA Rafael Barba of Manhattan, I need officers to...." Rafael looked at a piece of mail sitting out to read off the address and advised them to call SVU.

Addy yelled for Mel to come out and as she did, Jacob grabbed her. Addy stole her hand and tugged her towards her, winning as Mel fell into her arms and addy pulled her towards the door, stepping between her and Jacob. He tried to shove addy but she smacked his hands down and stood her ground. Raf silently cursed for the police not getting here yet before grabbing mel and pulling her back to a safe distance. Addy locked eyes with the guy.

"We are taking melody, and we are leaving." Addy said firmly.

"Ta hell you are! She is my girl." He growled and reached past addy before she slapped his arm back.

"So you beat her? What the hell kind of man are you?!" Addy motioned us back more.

raf brought Mel back by the steps and front door as addy kept Jacob back, she wasn't letting him within a inch of melody. Raf swallowed hard as he heard the siren coming closer. Jacob grabbed Addy's left shoulder and shoved her aside as addy punched him In the gut.

"What makes you think that it is ok to hurt a woman like that? She trusted you! She moved away from family and had to find a new job.... She sacrificed her career for a chance that you might be a good guy and you _beat_ her?!" Addy stood over him as he slowly got up from his hunched over position, "what's wrong? Not use to a girl kicking your ass."

She pouted a little to piss him off as he swung and she blocked it with her upper arm only to catch his immediate next swing in her left cheek. She immediately dodged the next swing and thrusted her hand palm first up against his nose, successfully breaking it. He was stumbling backwards as she looked at the little blood on her hand before rubbing her sure to be bruised jaw. Raf was trying to decide between comforting melody or pulling his wife back before she was guaranteed community service for assault. He decided to get melody to sit on the steps before turning to see the car pulling up. Two officers came running in as addy walked over slowly, her cheek bright red with a small streak of purple tracing her jaw.

"Councilor Barba?" The one asked as the other looked at the scene.

"Yes, we were he...." Raf was interrupted by Jacob standing up and tackling addy before she kicked him hard in the chest, sending him off her as both cops rushed over to break the fight.

He was immediately cuffed as they called for a squad. The other officer cuffed addy and escorted her to the back of the police car. He returned and took a statement from raf and melody the best she would give at her point of shock. The officer frowned and called to see how far out SVU was before turning back towards raf.

"I'm afraid with his injuries, we need to detain your wife. If Mr. LaCroix doesn't press charges she could be released." He watched as Rafael nodded.

"Where is she being taken?"

"16th, I can radio ahead and have a room for her so we don't have to put her in the cage." He did so as Rafael nodded again and adding a soft thank you.

As a few more uniforms arrived, raf asked to see addy before she was taken away. They nodded and walked him out and opened the back door, his slowly sitting up and looking over at him.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

"hi raffy-doo, how much trouble am I in?" She smiled softly as he crouched down to her eye level.

"They have to take you to holding for the moment. I doubt he will press charges with the evidence they will hopefully find so I should be able to get you out soon..... But remember...." She joined him for the last part of his sentence, a smile gracing his lips at the unison words, "... don't talk without a lawyer."

She rolled her eyes, "I know... Lo siento (I'm sorry)."

"It's ok.... You always make it a interesting date night." He chuckled at your giggle and kissed her briefly before they had to shut the door, "one thing, can you please take the cuffs off? She isn't a threat and will cooperate."

They nodded and she turned so they could remove the cuffs, then the door shut and he went back to melody. A few more uniforms arrived as the two officers got in the car to move her to holding. She laid down and tucked her legs on the uncomfortable seat. She frowned and rested a arm over her face, taking a deep breath as she held her bruising cheek.  _ **What have you done girl? That bastard better not press charges... I don't think raf can fix it this time.**_ She sighed softly and watched what little she could see of the sky go by above as she was taken away.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

As the uniforms set up, raf caught the squad arriving and taking charge. As they walked up to the door, he watched everyone look at him closely.

"Barba, you must be why we were called in." Liv stopped by the door as carisi pointed back to the squad car pulling away.

"Was that addy?" Amanda asked for carisi as he watched it pull away.

"Yes and yes. Addy is being detained for assault." He gave a agitated smile, "she broke the guys nose after he attacked melody.... It was self-defense."

"Ok, Amanda and carisi, go back to the squad room with melody and Barba. See if you can get addy moved up to our interview room or somewhere more comfortable." Liv ordered, "and you.... Don't forget to give us a statement."

Raf nodded and followed them out and drove behind them back to the precinct. He was prepared for a long night like he didn't expect earlier... Bailing addy out and hopefully stopping assault charges from hitting her record.


	46. No means no (part 2)

Raf lead Mel up and got her situated at Amanda's desk as she was interviewed. Carisi lead him down and escorted addy up to the interview room, then he took his statement. Raf still stood in his tux, looking at the younger man as he sighed. 

"What happened?"

"Me and addy were at dinner when Mel called frantic about something. We left and drove over having Mel continue to say what was going on and addy ran in the house with me right behind her. She got Mel to come out of the locked bathroom and made sure he couldn't get near her. When he shoved addy she punched him in the gut. He then hit her a few times and she got in one hit to break his nose. She was walking back over to check on Mel when the cops came in and he tackled addy again. She kicked him hard in the chest and the uniforms cuffed them both. Addy went to the squad car and he... Well they left him unconscious waiting on a squad." Raf looked up, "tell me she took ice for her jaw?"

Carisi nodded, "yeah, she is icing her jaw and refused medical attention."

Raf nodded, "good. Thank you."

"No problem, what can you tell me about the call?"

"Nothing really. Addy answered and stayed with melody on the phone. I just drove and made sure she didn't get into to much trouble." He frowned, "did melody say what happened yet?"

"Not really, she's in shock and refused treatment." Carisi looked at him, "can you help this along?"

"No, melody won't listen to me. You have to use addy, she's the only one she'll listen to." 

"Ok.... We might need to. Melody won't let us check the wounds. She's basically sitting there refusing to help." Carisi called Liv and explained, she said to do it.

Raf and carisi stood by the window in Liv's office, watching and listening as they brought Mel in with addy. Amanda stood by the door, and watched as addy opened her arms and Mel walked over in tears. They squeezed each other tight as addy tried to calm her down.

* * *

**_Addison_ **

* * *

Addy tugged Mel in tight, shushing her softly before slowly leaning her back. She sat across from addy as she calmed to a sniffle.

"Melly, you have to tell them what happened."

Mel shook her head and sniffled, "no... I can't."

"Mel, this squad will help you. They will make sure Jacob is behind bars and can never hurt you again."

"It was my fault." She pushed, "I...I...I should've known better."

"Melody, did you want him to beat you? Did you want him to bruise your body and r...." 

"He didn't do that!" She glared at addy.

"Mel... At least let them take you to the hospital. Get checked out.... Have a ra..."

"He didn't do that. He was just rougher then usual!" Mel leaned away from addy.

Addy looked at Amanda with a silent plea to give them a minute alone. She stepped out of the room as addy looked at melody.  _ **God... Please let her listen to me. This is gonna be painful.**_ Addy smiled at melody.

"Melody... Did Jacob do anything like what happened to you before? Like Aaron did to you." 

"No Jacob is different. He wouldn't do that." She looked up, "he was just rough."

"Rough enough to make you look like you went a round with Mike Tyson? Mel, please... Just do the kit. Even if you don't charge, it might help someone later on." Addy pleaded, "just let then help. I promise everything will be ok."

"Fine... I'll do it." She looked at addy, "how long are you gonna be stuck here?"

"Hopefully not to long. I'll be fine... Just help yourself for once." Addy hugged Mel before she got up and Amanda was escorting her to the hospital. The door was left open and in walked Rafael. He stopped just inside the door and smiled as addy lifted the ice back up to her jaw.

"I fucked up." She sighed and gave him a half hearted smile.

"You didn't fuck up cariño, you saved melody." He walked over and spun a chair around to sit on, "it was self defense, you protected melody, you talked her into getting help... You did good."

He leaned forward and took the ice off her jaw, kissing it softly before stroking the freezing skin. A small smile touched her lips, he slowly put the ice back on the jaw.

"It shouldn't bruise bad, don't worry about it Rafi."

"Anytime you get into a fight I worry." He chuckled softly, "though it's usually for the other guy."

"No sabías que te casaste con un luchador?(Didn't know you married a fighter did you?) I'm a little Muhammad Ali... float like a butterfly, punch like a bitch." 

He chuckled and kissed her softly, "I wouldn't say bitch, Aunque cada individuo que usted golpee discreparía enérgicamente.(though every guy you hit would adamantly disagree.)"

"I'm sorry about date night... And you probably bailing me out of jail. That doesn't look good for either of us." 

"Don't worry about it. They are with Jacob now and you'll be good to go if he doesn't press charges." Raf slowly stood up, "just hang in there add, we will be home soon enough."

"Thanks raffy-taffy."

He walked out with a small smile as sonny stopped by the door, he sat down with her at the table and was chatting to pass the time. He started talking about his niece and some of the videos he seen. He asked how the vow renewal was doing, as she gladly welcomed the conversation. 

"So I have a question, if you two got married in December... Why is the vow renewal in November?" Sonny smiled back.

"Because I booked the most amazing honeymoon for us and the kids. I figured if we are in our honeymoon destination for our wedding anniversary that it would be better then renewing it on the actual day. You know, so we can be stress free all day." She smiled fondly, "I figured the week before would be best, give us that short week to make sure everything is good for our week away."

"clever. I still don't believe you are taking the kids on your honeymoon." He raised a brow, "how can it be romantic with the kids there?"

"I made sure we can still have alone time... But family is really everything to us. It wouldn't feel right without the kids." 

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael was leaning against Liv's desk while talking to her on the phone, "so what's the word Liv?"

"Jacob is conscious and he said something about pressing charges. We are holding off so we can get a full statement from melody. If she incriminates him then we might be able to get him to drop charges." 

"Thanks again Liv." 

"Don't Thank me till we get Addison off the hook."

Raf hung up and looked over at the interview room, addy and sonny were talking. He seen her laugh and that rosey blush that she has when she gets really excited about what she talks about. He walked over and flipped the switch to listen in.

"Raf is the most amazing dad. Always has been." She smiled brightly and dropped the ice down allowing him to see that blush better, "The way he is with JJ is amazing. He might not fist fight someone who bad mouths her, like me," she coughed a little to add to the joke, "but he will defend her. He usually takes the hits and JJ goes for help."

"You two seem like such a odd couple, but I can't help but think I want to find someone that loves me like he loves you. I mean some of these cases, the crime scenes and listening to the victims...." He shook his head "... It's hard to deal with. But he will just look at his phone at pictures of you guys or watch a video or two. He actually told me that he always looks at photos of you and the kids before a hard trial. Reminds him of why he does this job."

"That sounds like Rafi." She giggled a little and looked at sonny, "I actually have this recording of him and JJ singing a whole new world from Aladdin. He was getting so into it I was secretly recording it so he didn't get mad. Afterwards he asked me to send him a copy and a few weeks ago, granted this recording is two years old, but a few weeks ago he was listening to it at work when I came to drop off a lunch for him. I swear he is the biggest teddy bear but he has the fight of a fox if you make him mad. He might not just attack you, he might play games with you first."

"And you seem to be more like a honey badger." Sonny smirked.

"True, I am very vicious." She did a dorky mean face as they both laughed, "That's why he likes being a attorney though, The hard cases. I never admitted this to him but, this job he does... He couldn't do anything else with killing himself. He was born to be a sarcastic asshole in the court room."

 _ **Sarcastic asshole? That's a new one.**_ He gave a small snort and continued watching.

"Well hopefully Liv will call soon. I doubt that LaCroix will press charges or that the city will press charges if melody tells us what happened." Sonny stood up, "I'm going to get some paperwork done, I'll tell your husband to come in and keep you company."

As sonny left, I seen Addy's face drop a little. She put the ice to her face and looked at the door. He could tell she was feeling worried, she started humming one or her 'feel good' songs and closed her eyes. He almost could see a tear forming in the corner of her eye, his feet going over to the door and stopping briefly before walking in. 

"Cariño, care for some company?" He gave a small smile as she nodded and stood up. 

She put her arms out for a hug and he walked over and hugged her, squeezing her tight as she whispered, "I'm sorry... I fucked it all up."

"I already told you, this wasn't that bad of a date night and there won't be charges... Just have faith." He kissed the side of her head as she pulled back.

"No I mean overall. I don't regret the idea or meaning of socking Jacob, I regret doing it. I got the spokesperson thing and the call this morning I didn't even get to tell you about. My little blog distraction is becoming a full on career...... And i assault a guy." She sat on the table this time as he watched her swing her feet.

"What call?"

"I got this awesome job offer but I can't accept till I talk to you... Because your part of it. And the kids." She gave a small smile, "this morning while I was getting the boys up to go on a walk, JJ answered my phone for me and came running in saying 'rames ris ralling'."

"James? Who's James?" Raf stood in front of addy, his hands resting on her thighs.

"I didn't know. I just took the phone and said hello and... I almost had a heart attack. He said his name was James Arthur and he had a business deal he wanted to make with me. I couldn't place his name but I knew I heard it before and... Well, he's a singer. He has this huge hit song at the moment called 'say you won't let go' and he asked me to star in his video."

"That's amazing addy." He smiled, "how does this involve all of us?"

"We are the video. He wrote the song for a ex girlfriend and they aren't together now so he was looking for another couple that embraces the song... He binge watched the blog and just fell in love with the idea of us doing it." She looked at raf, "the song is beautiful, I would love to do it but I had to talk to you... Because he said it wouldn't be right if it wasn't our whole family."

"Wow..." Raf was stunned and before he could say a thing, addy shook her head.

"Doesn't matter now, even if I don't get charges from this I'm still going to have people see me like this and not how I usually am."

Raf lifted her head and kissed her, "only the people that don't know you or your blog. You are a strong woman, a amazing mother."

"Aparentemente abusivo (Abusive apparently)."

"Only to the people that deserve it." He smiled, "let me hear this song."

She rolled her eyes and motioned for his phone. He handed it over and she did a little typing and then he heard the music and the words. He smiled part of the way through, the words going straight to his heart.

> _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed,_  
>  _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head._  
>  _And I'll take the kids to school_  
>  _Wave them goodbye,_  
>  _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night._
> 
> _When you looked over your shoulder,_  
>  _For a minute, I forget that I'm older._  
>  _I wanna dance with you right now._  
>  _Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever,_  
>  _And I swear that everyday you'll get better._  
>  _You make me feel this way somehow._

Raf smiled and kissed addy again, "yes."

"What?" she looked confused.

"Let's do it. If you think this assault will ruin your reputation, I want to do this video and fix the damage." He rubbed her cheek, "I want my wife to be herself, even if she assaults people."

"I love you Rafael."

"I love you more Addison, or else you'd be in a jail cell." He smirked and kissed her forehead, "carisi should hear from liv soon and we can get this straightened out. Stop worrying."

* * *

_**Carisi** _

* * *

Carisi was about done with his paperwork when Liv called, "yeah lieu?"

"Tell Barba they can go. Melody gave a full disclosure and we are able to move forward with the case. It was clearly self-defense and with the story melody gave, he wasn't able to hold those charges."

"Ok, anything else I need to do?"

"Send them to the hospital, melody wants to see them." 

"Ok lieu." Carisi hung up and walked over to the room, knocking softly.

He stepped in and seen both turn to look at him. Raf was holding Addy's hand as she looked over worried. 

"Your good to go. No charges to file against you and melody was asking for you too." Carisi smiled, "let me get your bag and you can go."

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy slowly stood up from the table seat she had taken. Raf pulling her up and kissing her softly before brushing her hair back where it had fallen during her brawl.

"Told you it would be fine." He kissed her again, "Debes escucharme más a menudo (you should listen to me more often)."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.... Let's just go check on mel." She started to walk out when she turned around and grabbed his hand and stole a much hotter kiss, "love you Raffalupagus."

"Love you too cariño." 

The couple left for the hospital, checking on melody before returning home... The clock reading three am as they passed out on the couch. It only took seconds before their eyes were shut and breathing slowed to a minimum. Addy laid on her back, raf face down on top of her. She was the perfect pillow and he made a great cuddle buddy. Even after the chaos of their ruined date night, they were happy.


	47. Pets day

Pets day was something done once a year at school, each kid brings in a pet to show the class. Since everything kid had some kind of pet, everyone could participate.So on the first day of school, skipping to the third grade, addy had dropped her off and it was on raf to pick her up and let her sitting around work with him for three hours until he could leave for home.... And when JJ tackled her dad when he picked her up from school to watch for a few hours before going home, she was way to excited to understand. Raf was trying to rush back, knowing he had to meet Liv in fifteen minutes and it was a thirteen minute walk meant he needed to rush and JJ was to excited to rush.

"How was school princesa?" He asked as he picked her up to carry, hoping to make it to the end of the street and can grab a cab.

"Reat papa. Rhe reacher ris rice rand ris raving ra ret ray riday!" She smiled brightly as he smiled back, deciding to try to run it since he wasn't going to get a cab with this traffic.

"Ret day?" He looked at her and she shook her head.

"Ro papa, ret. Rike raractaus rotts." She giggled as it clicked in his over worked mind.

"Oh pet day.... You want to take caractus potts to school." He kinda tapped his head to show his mistake as JJ laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Rit's rok... Rhere re roing?" Raf dropped jj down and had her running with him as they made it to the last block, only three minutes to go.

"SVU. I have a meeting with Liv and then we'll stop by my office before running home to mommy." He smiled and stopped her with a small jerk as a cop car door opened and a man in handcuffs was being lead in the building.

He frowned and carefully walked her in and into the elevator, "rok.... Papa?"

"Yes JJ." He looked at her standing in the corner, her little plaid dress swirling as she swayed a little in the slowly climbing elevator.

She tugged her leather jacket to straighten it as she then adjusted her monkey backpack, "ran ri rave ra riggy rack ride?"

He shrugged, "uh... Sure. Come on princesa."

He lifted her up as she straddled his back, he stood straight and smiled as she tightened her grip around his neck. He took her little converse shoes in hand and didn't even think about how this would look, not how his suit is definitely wrinkled and probably stained now since she had muddy shoes. The doors opened and he walked right out towards the squad holding the giggling JJ in this piggy back carry. 

"Bar... Hi jj." Amanda stopped, "what are you doing here?"

"Papa rick re rup rom rchool." She smiled and squeezed his neck.

"Yeah papa had to pick you up and run a few blocks here... Would you like to sit her with Amanda and play a game or something while I talk to Liv?"

She nodded and he dropped her down, her feet catching her before she hopped up on Amanda's desk and started talking to her about school. Raf shook his head softly after kissing his girls head, walking into the office.

* * *

As Rafael and JJ walked in the door, JJ hanging off her dads arm like a monkey as he struggled to keep her up. Addy smiled from her spot, trying to feed the babies their bottles. 

"Hey bug, how about you help me feed the boys?" 

JJ hoped down, "rok."

She ran over and picked up the warm bottle, holding olly as addy walked Owen over with her to steal a kiss from her husband. Raf obliged and then kissed the boy.

"Hello cariño, how was your day?"

"Better then yours I take it?" She hummed, "hope JJ wasn't too bad."

"She was a perfect angel." He smiled and walked over to kiss JJ and olly's head, then lifted her arm just a little so olly had a better angle to eat, "isn't that right princesa?"

"Rup." She smiled.

"How about you tell mommy about school." She handed olly to raf to finish feeding.

JJ ran over by addy and started spouting off story after story about school. The she started bouncing up and down.

"Mom... Re rare raving ret ray riday!" She smiled, "ran ri ring raractaus rotts?"

"Well, I mean I guess you could but I wouldn't want him there all day. He needs the room that he has in his tank and you can't carry the tank around bug." Addy sighed, "I could see about having Emma down stairs watch the boys for a hour so I could take him to school with you. Is that ok JJ?"

"Ranks mommy!" She talked addy and squeezed as addy tried to continue feeding Owen.

"Love you bug, why don't you wash up.... Supper is almost ready." Once JJ ran off addy looked to raf, "I screwed up didn't i."

"Oh yeah," he nodded and grabbed the burp cloth to burp olly.

"Friday is going to be bad." 

"Probably," he walked over and handed her a rag and kissed her, "but you'll make it work."

Addy nodded and started burping Owen. Raf could tell she was regretting tell JJ yes.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

It was Friday morning, JJ was dressed and putting caractaus in his small carrier as addy put the boys in their carrier. Raf flug the bag over his shoulder and held his suitcase before taking one boy and her the other. JJ followed behind after locking the door, back pack on her back and holding caractus in her hands. The three stopped by Emma's and dropped off the boys and the baby bag before rushing out the door. Raf kissed JJ and then addy, before hopping in the cab. Addy sighed and started the walk with her bug, making it there in just enough time.

They walked in the room with other adults, each kid taking turns introducing parents and pets. JJ stood up and waved before smiling.

"Rhis ris ry mom, r..r...r..." She closed her eyes and focused, "addy rand raractaus rotts rhe rurtle."

Addy waved and smiled as her daughter sat back down. As the last kid went the teacher, Mrs. Bauwer, started calling names at random from the list to present the pets. One kid showed a German Shepherd that knew tricks, one had a cat in a cage because he likes to climb curtains, a fee different fish (most named Nemo), a bird that kept singing, and a lizard. As it went through, JJ was finally called. She hopped up and ran up to the front and sat caractus down on the table before starting.

"Rgis ris ry rurtle raractaus rotts. Re ris ra rafrican ride reck rurtle. Re renjoys reating rimp rand ris rone rew, rimbing ron ris riftrood rand raying runder rhe reat ramp." She smiled, "ri rot rim ror ry rirthday."

Addy heard some giggles, a few parents whispering and she sighed. That was usually a bad sign, addy hated it and always bit her tongue. As JJ finished up, she went back to her seat and addy waited till everyone had went. She walked over and kissed JJ on the head.

"I gotta go bug, your brothers will need fed here soon. Have a good day and I promise I'll put caractaus back in his tank when I get home."

"Rok mommy." She kissed her cheek, "ree rou rafter rhool."

Addy left with caractaus, making it home and picking up the boys from down stairs. She put the boys down for a nap, taking one herself.... Her phone on vibrate.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael was halfway through work, he sat at his desk going over files when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Barba, this is Ms. Rhodes. I'm calling about JJ, she is crying in my office." 

"What happened?" He frowned as he sat down the pen to focus on the call.

"I'm not for sure, she ran out of class after lunch and came to my office. She said something about names but doesn't want to talk." She sighed, "she wants to go home but we can't get ahold of your wife."

"Ok, I'm working right now... Can you watch her for about half a hour till I can get there?"

"How about I drop her off to you? She doesn't want to be here anymore and I'd hate to make her sit in here."

"That would work, thank you."

"It's no problem, where should I take her?"

"To svu like you did before, please and thank you."

She hung up and raf packed up his files and ran over to svu. He needed to discuss a case anyways, besides maybe the squad could get JJ to talk. He makes it there and everyone looked up to him, he explained about JJ and asked them to help him out. Of course they agreed and when JJ was dropped off, sonny immediately tried to cheer her up.

"Hey jj, what's wrong?"

Amanda sat down on the chair beside JJ, "why didja leave school?"

"Rit's rothing." She sniffled.

"Princesa, what happened?" Raf bent down. Infront of her.

"Rupid rids" she wouldn't look up from her shoes.

Raf tipped her head up softly, "baby, what's wrong? What did they do?"

"Rhey ralled re rames, rade run rof raractaus... " She pulled her head back, "ran ri rust rake ra rap?"

"Yeah," raf nodded, "you can take a nap. I'll get you when I leave princesa." 

He kissed her head as she ran into the interview room and laid down for a nap. Raf sighed and went to work, getting it done quick. Luckily, he was able to go home early. He woke up JJ and carried her out and walked her home. The moment they got home, JJ went to her room and raf pulled addy in from behind to squeeze her close as she cooked.

"For being so young, your hearing is really bad." He rolled his eyes as she slapped his arm.

"What is that about?"

"The school tried reaching you, JJ wanted to go home because the kids were picking on her."

"Shit, sorry. Me and the boys took a nap and I must've forgot to turn my phone back up..... What happened?"

"She won't talk about it, probably the same things." He kissed her, "let's talk to her... And I mean you."

"Me? Have you already tried, she is daddy's girl." Addy frowned as she turned around to lean on the counter.

"Yes. Me and the squad, but she didn't say much. She said some kids called her names and picked on caractaus." He gave a small frown, "I was hoping she would talk to mommy."

"Ok, you finish up the food then rafikins." She kissed his cheek, "I'll see what I can do with grump pants."

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy walked to jj's room, a soft knock as she pushed the door open. JJ sat on her bed, holding a sock monkey she loved as she was tearing up. Addy sat down and hugged her close, a kiss on her head before the words she knew was coming.

"What's wrong bug?"

"Rothing." She played with the little arm.

"Something is definitely wrong. You look sad, your trying not to cry, and you didn't say hi to caractaus when you came in the door.... You know he misses you."

"Re ra rupid rurtle." She turned her head away.

"No he's not. He is a beautiful turtle that loves you dearly... He would kiss you but that would be very wet and his kinda beak might feel funny." Addy shrugged and squeezed JJ tight, "talk silly girl."

"Rhy rare rids ro rean?" She whispered.

 _ **why are kids so mean? Oh bug...**_ addy's heart broke, this wasn't a few simple teases anymore. Not if she was acting like this.

"I don't know baby. I went through the same things though." She brushed a few strands of hair back and wiped a few tears, "it gets better."

"Rhen? Rall reople rever ro ris rick ron re!" She pushed away, "RI rate rhool! Ri'm rever roing rack!"

"JJ..."

"Ro!" She ran for the door as raf stepped over and caught her, lifting her up as she tried to wiggle out and punched his chest, "Ro! Ro! Ro!"

"JJ stop.... Princesa.... Stop... Stop..." Raf snapped, "Justice Jay barba would you stop that now!"

His tone was edged and JJ broke down crying but stopped hitting him. He instantly felt bad and hugged her as she pushed away and he let her go. She ran back to the bed and slipped under it, addy closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Bug, just tell us what happened? We only want to help." She dropped the sock monkey down for JJ to hold as raf looked like he was about to cry.

 _ **One at a time here raf.... Please pull it together.**_ She gave raf a 'are you ok' look and he nodded. The focus went back to JJ under the bed crying scared to death. Addy was trying to think of anything to fix this... Then came the only plan she could think of.

> _'Hate the way you look at me_  
>  _Like you can tell so much about my life, My life_  
>  _Assassinate so carelessly'_

The sock monkey was tossed out from under the bed, obviously the go to wasn't working. Addy looked at raf pathetically and sighed....  _ **What else... What else....**_ She smiled a second and tried again.

> _"Made a wrong turn, once or twice._  
>  _Dug my way out, blood and fire._  
>  _Bad decisions, that's alright._  
>  _Welcome to my silly life._
> 
> _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
>  _Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down._
> 
> _Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated_  
>  _Look, I'm still around._
> 
> _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel._  
>  _Like you are less than, less than perfect._  
>  _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_  
>  _You're fuckin' perfect to me."_

Addy looked down at her shoes, a little hand was reaching for the monkey it had threw. She smiled and kept going.

> _"You're so mean when you talk about yourself, you were wrong._  
>  _Change the voices in your head make them like you instead._
> 
> _So complicated, look happy, you'll make it._  
>  _Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game._  
>  _It's enough, I've done all I can think of._  
>  _Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._
> 
> _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
>  _Like you are less than, less than perfect_  
>  _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_  
>  _You're fuckin' perfect to me."_

A small head popped out, monkey beside her as she looked up at addy. Her eyes were watery but not full tears, she sniffled and rolled over to her back to look at addy better.

"mommy, Rou raid ra rab rord."

Raf and addy both laughed, addy shaking her head as raf added, "yeah mommy, you said a bad word."

"I'm sorry bug, I'll put money in the swear jaw." Addy smiled softly, "are you feeling better?"

JJ nodded a little.

"Will you talk to us now?"

She nodded again and addy helped slid her out from under the bed as raf started to pick her up. She flinched for a second, and addy quickly pulled JJ to her lap and raf just squatted down to be at eye level.

"Rhe rids, rhey ralled re rames rike refore. Rhey rade run ro raractaus rand rouldn't ret re rlay rith rhem." JJ looked up at addy, "rhey rere rorst rhen rhe rothers."

"Did you tell the teacher?" Raf asked.

"Reah, rhe raid ro ret rit ro."

They frowned at each other, addy picking JJ up as she stood, "I guess we'll just have a chat with the school about this later then. Because you are fucking perfect bug and don't deserve that treatment."

"Rou raid rit ragain." 

"More money in the jar," raf chuckled and went to take JJ but she slipped down and ran out to watch TV.

Addy tugged his hand and kissed his cheek, "it'll be ok, just talk to her raf. Explain and give her a moment."

He nodded and they both walked back out. Addy went back to the almost done food, watching as raf carefully sat down beside JJ on the couch.  _ **Thats it... Come on Rafi.**_  

* * *

  _ **rafael**_

* * *

Raf sat down beside JJ on the couch, Scooby-Doo was playing as usual but JJ scooted away.

"Hey princesa, can we talk?"

She shrugged but never looked up, putting as much space as she could between them.

"About what happened back there?"

She looked down, "rou relled rat re...."

She sounded so pathetic, his heart was breaking. He reached over to hug her and she pulled back, he could even touch her.

"I didn't mean to, you know I would never do that with out a reason." He frowned, "I just got frustrated because you were hitting me while we were trying to talk to you. You know I still love you, that I will always love you."

She nodded, "Rove rou roo papa."

He reached again to hug her, she didn't pull away but she wasn't coming closer. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Are we good Scooby-Doo?" He nudged her and a small smile broke.

"Raybe."

"Maybe? What maybe?" He gave a questioning look.

"Re rood rif ri ret rice ream ronight." She raised a brow and turned her head ever so slightly, fraction of a inch, to watch him chuckle.

"Blackmailing me into giving you ice cream? You really are your mother's daughter." He nodded, "ok."

He bent down to kiss her head and she crawled back over to him and leaned up to kiss his lips before laying against him as they started the monster chase scene. He sighed resting a arm on her as she giggled along with the show, her mood brightening almost instantly. And for the rest of the night, ice cream included, JJ was her normal self again. 


	48. Make it stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy makes a video for he blog about anti bullying, it goes viral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks for reading, and the kudos. I finally made it over 100 on this story!

Addy hated seeing her daughter so sad and after a meeting with the school, She took the matter in her own hands, the only way Rafael would let her..... A video.What she didn't expect was the reaction it would get. She finally started to see just how many people truelly watched and listened to her videos and stories.... And it was amazing.

She made the video Saturday night after getting back from the school meeting with Raf. The school brushed it off basically and infuriated her to a new level then raf had ever seen. He was careful on what he would let her do and even warned her not to get spiteful during the video either. So as he sat at work, going through paperwork and writing case notes... He was surprised. Carmen knocked and walked in quickly.

"Mr. Barba, you might want to see this." 

He raised his brow as she turned on the tv, the news came on and the picture in the background was his beautiful wife. His heart skipped a beat as he listened.

> _"In a interesting twist to a issue facing schools today, a new role model is speaking out against bullying. The internet sensation Addison Barba has opened up a lot of discussion about this controversial topic. Let's take a look at the video causing people to ask the schools more questions."_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _The video took over the screen, addy sat front and center on the screen. Her hair was loose around her face, a simple plaid shirt on as he could faintly make out their living room behind her._
> 
> _"Hey everyone, I want to tell you a little story and raise concern over a issue many aren't worrying about. Bullying. Now today, I went to my daughter's school with my husband to talk about my little girl being bullied. As many of my normal viewers know, my daughter JJ has a speech impediment. She has what me and and my husband call, Scooby-Doo-pediment, meaning she starts almost all words with r. She had this since birth and has come a long way from the shy girl that hated leaving the house. She is a beautiful, talented, smart girl but everyone still bullies her in school. At five, just five years old, she started third grade to challenge her in her schooling. The kids though, they weren't welcoming... And the teacher didn't care when JJ told her they were picking on her. She ran to her speech therapy teacher crying and was sent home from school because she was inconsolable." Addy pushed her hair back from her face and raked her fingers through her hair._
> 
> _"The school said they couldn't do anything unless she tells a teacher. They then brushed us off when we said she told the teacher. We got home and asked her what she wanted to do, stay in the school, switch schools, or home school. And she said something that made me prouder then I ever remembered being of her... You know over something like this... She said she wanted to stay in the school and show them what they did wrong. She reminded me of myself when I was younger. I had a speech impediment, of course it wasn't as bad and I grew out of mine... Well mostly out of mine. I had almost no friends and was bullied alot. I let it get to me and started to withdraw from my peers until I was luckily enough to find my best friend Melody and she pried me out of my... Introverted way."_
> 
> _She nodded, taking a breath before he could tell she was holding back a sniffle, "we need to stop this... Bullying is a horrible thing no one deserves. Not a five year old girl, a adult, or anyone. This mayhem needs to stop, no one deserves to be treated as less. So I am asking everyone to just do one thing nice for someone today... And pass it on. We all have the ability to be kind and have compassion...so why don't we. Stop picking on people for being different. My little girl is going to go back to school Monday and show everyone she is strong and brave, not by her strength but by her heart. JJ, I just want to say mommy is proud of you."_
> 
> _She sat back from the camera she used to record the video, blew a kiss and waved, "so be kind everyone, help anyone who is being bullied, and just be nice. Its not that hard... let's make it stop. See ya later."_
> 
> * * *
> 
> "That was the video making people talk today. Just a mom that was lucky enough to have a lot of friends and admirers watching her. We don't know which school the girl attends but with the amount of parents talking, I think all of them get the message." 

Raf leaned back and smiled,  _ **She is actually doing it. She is making a difference.**_ He turned the TV off as it switched to the next news story. Carmen smiled, leaning slightly towards the door.

"You married one amazing woman."

"I know," he nodded, "I'm lucky."

"The school really just blew you two off?" She looked over.

"Yeah, they said JJ needed to tell the teacher and then ended the meeting when we said she did." He shook his head, "JJ doesn't want to leave though."

"It'll get better," she smiled, "Benson called and wanted to see you about some warrants. I told her to meet you here and talk it over on the way to court."

"Thank you Carmen." He nodded as she left and turned back to grab his phone.

He stared at it for a second before unlocking it. He quickly typed up a small text and sent it to his wife. 

> **R:** i think I managed a half hour lunch from court with no business to attend to in between... Care for a bite?

He smirked knowing usually she would be at the park right now with the boys while JJ is at school. It took only a minute.

> **A:** absolutely, if you don't mind two nosey boys tagging along. 
> 
> **R:** Rosies?
> 
> **A:** see you there.

Raf grabbed his jacket and briefcase before running to the dinner around the corner, a quick stop to have Benson meet him there in twenty-six minutes. He stepped in and ordered two sweet teas before stealing the back table. He looked up a minute later, his wife struggling to get the stroller through the door. He ran over and helped her through and to the table before kissing his boys heads. 

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy leaned over and kissed raf as the waitress dropped off two sweet teas and took their order. The two each got a sandwich and fries to split while the twins slept in their stroller. Smiling as the food arrived immediately almost and the waitress high fived addy. As they ate, she noticed quiet a few people looking over her way. She brushed it off and enjoyed the lunch with her husband.

"So how is court Raffalupagus?"

"Good. We have a strong case and the jury is very sympathetic to the victim... Easy win." He stole a fry and tossed it at her nose when she looked behind him again.

"Hey," she puffed and threw it back.

"I'm here cariño, the least you could do is pay attention to me."

"I am. You said the case is going good and a easy win.... Sorry if all these people looking our way is distracting." She sighed and took a sip, "what are they staring at?"

"Well, it could be the age difference, the suit and teenager like woman with two kids, the internet sensation.... Or the newest anti bullying spokesperson." He shrugged as she looked at him confused.

"Spokesperson? What are you talking about?"

"Cariño, you made the news. Addison Barba the internet sensation speaks out against bullying and starts a major discussion at schools." He raised a brow, "you didn't see it?"

"No... What station?"

"All of them. You were making all the news channels from what Carmen found. A few showed the video even." He kissed her hand as he seen her look around again, "don't look so panicked."

"I'm not...  Just, confused, yeah confused.... Tv is your territory not mine." She frowned a little.

"Then you shouldn't be so beautiful and amazing." He hummed and smiled as she shook her head before leaning in for a kiss.

"Love you Rafi."

"Love you more cariño."

As they were finishing up their lunch, they started for the door. Raf held it and helped the stroller through before walking with her down the street as Liv turned the corner walking over. He was kissing her goodbye when a little girl ran up.

"E-e-ex-cuse me, are you ad-dy bar-b-b-b-ba?"

"Yes I am, who are you?" She bent down beside the stroller to be more at eye level.

"Lilly, please don't run away like that." A woman walked over and picked her up.

"But mom-m-m-mmy i-i-it's ad-dy." She pointed back.

Addy stretched her hand out, "Addison Barba, you have a darling little girl."

The lady stood a second before shaking her head, "uhm, sorry.... Jeesica. I am a huge fan of your blog and especially the anti-bullying message you did."

"So Lilly, you get picked on for your stutter?" The girl nodded, "well don't worry about it. I use to too. I also mixed up my words alot. Awrasive wast wabinet, San fran-sicko... I was really bad about it."

"R-r-r-really?"

"Yup. You can ask him about it," addy pointed at raf who smiled, "I still mess up when I get nervous or extremely angry. Then you have two people that sound like cartoon characters."

The girl giggled as her mom smiled, "thank you, I'm sorry to interrupt your day."

"Oh it's fine." Addy shrugged and swept her hand slightly to signify it was nothing.

"Really it wasn't a interruption, and Lilly..." Raf smiled over at her, "keep your chin up."

He leaned over to kiss his wife before walking over to Liv and starting the walk to court discussing warrants. Addy waved goodbye as Lilly and Jessica left, she started her slow walk home. She walked the boys back the long way through the park, enjoying the beautiful day. She would have a hour to rest before picking up JJ from school, it would be welcomed. As she started on the end part of the park trail, another incident happened.

She was almost to the sidewalk, when she heard her name.

"Addison? Addison!" She turned around and these two teen girls came running up, "oh my God it is her!"

"Hi, can we be a little quieter as not to wake the babies?" She smiled softly.

"Oh sorry," the one blushed as the other spoke, "we are huge fans of yours. Can we get a picture?"

"Sure." Addy put her arms around them and lean into them as she smiled. 

The girls took a few photos and thanked her for being so kind. They took off as addy finished her walk home. She sat down at the computer after putting the boys down. She pulled up her site and scanned through the comments. So much support for her opinion on bullying.... And a new thing. #MakeItStop

She looked through and seen a few photos of people holding up #MakeItStop signs. Then there was a photo of her and the two teens from before along with their short story about bullying. She wrote a small post thinking everyone for their support and stories. A smile on her face as their neighbor dropped off JJ on the way back from picking up her daughter. She picked up JJ and kissed her.

"How was your day bug?"

"Rood! Ra rew rids rapologized rand rhe reacher ristened ro re." She bounced, "re rall rade rhese rigns rand rook rictures ro rop rullying."

"Awesome baby, did you want to see some more?" 

She tipped her head and addy laughed as she showed her the photos and posts online, the last one was from a few different school (including hers) holding up signs. She was so excited, happy to see so many people showing support. So addy decided to take a photo, when raf got home she sat with olly on the couch and raf sat with Owen, JJ in the middle holding a sign that says #MakeItStop and a counciling line for children and teens facing bullying. The photo was posted with the small paragraph.

> _Thank you everyone for your support and stories. From the Barba's to your family.... Help us end bullying._  
> 
> 
> _#MakeItStop_


	49. Mom's day, guy's day.

Addy stepped out of the bathroom in jeans and a bright blue, white, and yellow plaid shirt. Her hair was braided down the back and over her shoulder. She was slipping on her shoes while raf slowly walked out from the playroom with JJ laughing.

"What are you doing?" He gave a confused looked.

"Well you were supposed to be working today so I took Liv and Manda up on their offer for a mom's day with the kids." She leaned over and kissed jj's head, "go get your shoes on and... Might want to change out of the pj bottoms now." 

She nodded and took off back to her bedroom, raf frowned, "so I have the boys?"

"No, they come with me too." Addy sighed and stood up to hug and kiss her husband, "I'm sorry, we made these plans because you had to work. If you would've known before today I could've fixed it."

"We'll, I take it mom's day means no boys unless they are with their moms." He raised a brow.

"Yeah, toddlers only rafikins." She puffed her cheeks to make him giggle.

"Then what am I to do today without you four." He pouted.

"Sonny said they were having a guy's day. Him, Fin, and Nick."

"Nick? As in Nick Amaro."

"I know you two weren't the greatest friends before he left but it's still stands. Sonny said he would be glad to include you if you get lonely." She stepped back and grabbed a diaper bag before walking towards the boys room.

"I think the solitude could be nice," he shrugged and followed her.

"After marrying me, having a very active five year old, and two noisy babies that we don't get a lot of sleep around at the moment.... You'll get bored within a hour." She picked up each boy, adjusting their onesies she picked for them before setting them in stroller, "I'll bet on it."

"Really? Ok then.... Winner picks?" He smirked as he read the onesies. The first one had a pacifier on it and said 'my precious' and the other one had a name tag that said 'hello my name is' and written in the blank space was 'stormageddon dark lord of all'.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him, "It's a bet. Now please check on JJ, I'm trying to get the boys here."

He smiled and walked off to help JJ, she stood adjusting the boys and making sure the stroller was packed. She pushed it to the living room and smiled at them wiggling around waking up from their sleep as raf walked out carrying JJ on his shoulders. 

"Rit'll re run papa!"

"Yes it will princesa, you can play with Noah and Jesse again." 

He dropped her down, her feet catching her and letting her bounce over to her mom on the couch laughing. Addy looked her over and kissed her head, she was in jeans shorts and a red polkadot shirt that said 'cute: definition me'. Addy kissed raf one last time.

"Call if you change your mind."

"Rye daddy."

He chuckled and waved as they left, "bye girls... And boys."

Addy rushed to the small cafe they had picked around the corner and ate a small brunch. The three ladies talking about the kids as usual. JJ talked about her dance and had everyone giggling as she tried to explain it.  _ **She's too adorable,**_ Addy thought,  _ **she definitely got that from me.**_

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael sat in the living room trying to watch TV, but nothing was on. He started cleaning the house up a little and started a load of baby clothes since there was just enough for a small load. He went to the play room and put away the toys in the toy box and straightened the books on the book case. He sat in the wicker chair and turned on the lights in the fake tree above in the leaves. He sighed and looked at the wall we're addy painted a tree branch to make it look like the photos were hanging off of. Each one a beautiful memory, making him smile before the sad feeling tugged at his stomach.  _ **Damnit.... Addy was right. I can't take the solitude at home.**_

Accepting defeat, he checked the time as he was about to call addy,  _ **Ten more minutes to a hour.... I can do this. I got this.**_ He went back to straightening the room, he tossed the wood and log pillows in a small stack by the chair and the stone pillows were moved over by the small play pin for the boys, a smile on his face as he even took the time to wash up some of the stains on the pin. Another check of the time showed it as a minute past, so he called.

"Told you you couldn't take it." 

 _ **really? This'll be fun.**_ "cariño, check the clock.... A minute past. I win."

"You waited a minute to win the bet? Come on that is cheating."

"Nope, where is this guy's thing?" He smirked.

"Carisi said some bar, forlini's" She sighed, "I'll text and let him know your coming."

"Love you cariño."

"Te amo cabrón (I love you asshole)."

He chuckled as he hung up.

He changed into jeans and a red button up cotton shirt, grabbing his wallet and keys before leaving for the bar. A smile on his face.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy sighed and sat her phone down. She smiled at jj who's sipped her tea.

"What was that?" Amanda chuckled with a raised brow.

"Me and raf had a bet. Since he didn't tell me he didn't have to work today until today, I told him I wasn't cancelling. He said he could watch the kids and I said they were coming with me to and then we bet how quickly he would get bored and join the guys at the bar... I said a hour and he waited till a minute past." Addy smirked, "sometimes I forget why I love him."

"Recause re's rour ralma remela (soulmate)." JJ smiled big before taking a bite to everyones amusement.

"It's a figure of speech bug." She kissed jj's head, "so how's Noah doing with school? Raf said he was having trouble getting into one."

"His language skills are a little under developed, not from lack of trying. I sing, read, talk to him...he just has a lot of work before he gets into my first choice school." Liv shrugged and leaned over to wipe his face, "isn't that right sweet boy?"

"At least you still have time, his schooling isn't immediate for his age." Amanda shrugged.

"What about you Manda, thought about Jesse's schooling?" Liv smiled as Amanda shook her head.

"I don't want to, she is still a small baby and I don't need the headache." 

"But if you don't start now, you could be screwed later," addy smirked as Amanda raised her hands in defeat.

"Ok change of topic, have you heard back from the video you guys did addy?" Amanda smiled.

"Yes we actually got a DVD in the mail yesterday... It is released in two days. He even sent some of the bloopers and unused filmed scenes for me to do a post on it.... Haven't watched it yet though." Addy shrugged.

"Why not?" Liv tipped her head.

"We want to watch it together, besides it's so close to being released it's kinda of a take it or leave it thing." Addy looked at JJ, "we'll see it eventually bug, right?"

She nodded and kept eating. Amanda smiled wide before giving a evil grin, "why don't we do a viewing party tonight? Order in pizza or something simple and invite over the squad to see the video for the first time.... It could be fun."

"Yeah, the kids can watch too." Liv joined in as addy frowned, "I'm not gonna win this, am I?"

They shook their heads and addy started to text raf,  _ **This could be fun.**_

* * *

**_Rafael_ **

* * *

Raf had just started to walk in as he heard the conversation.

"Your telling me that Barba is married with kids? I don't believe it. Who would marry him?" Nick shook his head and looked at fin and munch, carisi being insistent.

"He does. A five year old daughter and new born twin boys... And his wife is hot. Seriously she is 29, 15 years younger then him."

"I've met her once, she had stopped by his office when I was dropping off a file I found for him. Sweet girl, funny too." Munch leaned back, "I seen some of her blog, pretty entertaining I have to say."

"What kinda relationship is it? Like I mean is it like a sugar daddy thing?"

"No they definitely love each other," fin smirked, "I would to if I got to go home to her every night."

Everyone chuckled a little as Raf approached, "hey."

"Hey Barba, just talking about ya." Carisi leaned back in his jeans and black t shirt, "addy said you weren't going to come."

"Well I wasn't, then she took all three kids and I forgot what quiet was like at home.... Maddening." He sat down on the end of the group and ordered.

A few small chuckles escaped, Nick looking over at him, "so you've been married the whole time you've worked with SVU and didn't say anything till recently?"

"Almost nine years." Raf looked over, "lucky to have her."

"I'm not sure she is even real." Nick looked over as carisi shook his head.

Raf pulled his phone and brought up the photos, "this is my wife Addison." He showed a photo of addy in her gala dress standing with him, then swiped to show her in jeans shorts and a plaid shirt kissing his head as she hugged him from behind. "This is my daughter JJ." He swiped through to a photo of JJ in her ballerina clothes then swiped over to the video of her running with the polar bear at the zoo and high fiving at the end. "And my two boys Oliver and Owen." He showed a few photos of the twins, one of them in their cribs, one of each of them laying on the couch with JJ holding them, and one of them in their stroller wearing sunglasses as addy pushed them around.

"Why would you hide a family?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"The looks for me and my wife's age difference, the pity from our daughters speech impediment... When they aren't down right cruel to her, and the dangers of my job. I didn't want people to go after them to get back at me." Raf shrugged, "but that's done now, addy wouldn't let me go back to that if I wanted to."

Nick shook his head, obviously not satisfied with the answer or the fact raf was married. The men went on to talking about other things, as always it circled back around to work and cases. It wasn't to much later, raf's phone dinged and he quickly checked it as he took a sip.

> **A:** Amanda just had a great idea, why don't we do a viewing party for the video tonight. Have all the guys come and we'll meet you at the apartment and ordered a few pizzas or something.
> 
> **A:** we are heading that way now to take care of all that stuff. The kids can play in the playroom.

 Raf looked at it for a second deciding if he really wanted to ask. His decision was made for him in a instant.

> _**A:**_ One minute and I ask sonny.

"Addy wants to know if you guys would be interested in a corner party tonight. The video is released in a few days and we got a early copy as a gift." Raf looked over to see four men shrugging.

"I'm in, I've been dying to see it." Carisi smiled and everyone else nodded as he added, "then Nick will believe us when we say your married with kids."

Raf rolled his eyes and texted back.

> _**R:**_ Ok, we'll finish this round.

He sighed and leaned back,  _ **Why do I love that woman?**_

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

After the confirmation, they went back to her apartment and ordered the pizza. They sat in the play room with the kids chatting as they heard the door.

"Coming!" She ran down the hall and paid for the pizza, sitting it on the table before returning to the room and chatting more waiting on the guys.

"So how is the wedding planning going?" Liv asked as she watched Noah tossing a stone shape pillow at the toy chest.

"It's done. Venue booked, dj picked, invitations sent out and tables seating done.... I got the dress along with JJ. The boys have suits that match raf's... It's all done. Now we wait." She shrugged, "oh and we have the cake picked out but can't order it till the week before."

"You are one busy girl addy," Amanda laughed, "four weeks away."

"Yeah, with Halloween next week I'm surprised raf left. He hates Halloween and suffers through it for JJ." Addy chuckled. 

"I guess you can only get him to have so much fun." Liv laughed as Amanda added, "even you addy."

"I guess so." She shook her head and picked up a small bouncy ball and rolled it back to Jesse who wanted to play with someone.

They heard the door and footsteps, "Addy, we're here."

JJ ran out and tackled raf's legs as addy walked out, "papa!"

"Hey princesa," he picked her up, "cariño."

"Raffy-taffy," she kissed him, "pizza on the table, I'll grab the rest from the playroom."

"I'll help," he dropped jj down who immediately high fived sonny and started talking to him. 

Raf walked back with addy and picked up Owen as he said hi to the women and kids, addy grabbed olly and walked out to slip them in their play pin. With everyone in the living room, addy got the disc and put it in before getting her food. Everyone found a seat, JJ sitting down with Noah and sharing their plate of bread sticks. Everyone was watching the tv, as the video started.

* * *

The screen showed the musician playing the guitar slowly as the black empty room behind him was lit up by a projector and small dim twinkle lights. A small set of seats sat just Infront of the white sheet hanging on the wall as a base to project on. Addy went running on from the left side with JJ as raf pushed the stroller to sit beside the seats. He sat in the middle addy to his left and JJ to his right, as JJ threw some popcorn at them. The screen lit up in black and white as the musician started singing facing away from them towards the camera.

> _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_   
>  _You made me feel as though I was enough_   
>  _We danced the night away, we drank too much_   
>  _I held your hair back when_   
>  _You were throwing up_

On the screen behind him, a few photos popped up of addy and raf. Their first meeting, first photo they took together, dates.... Then a few short videos of them playing around with each other.

> _Then you smiled over your shoulder_   
>  _For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_   
>  _I pulled you closer to my chest_

A video of raf hugging addy from behind and flipping her feet up off the ground came on before you could make out her shape kissing his cheek just like it was on the screen.

> _And you asked me to stay over_   
>  _I said, I already told ya_   
>  _I think that you should get some rest_

Raf carried addy away over his shoulder before flipping to a few photos of them on their wedding day. A beautiful kiss showing behind the same passionate kiss happening in real time in the video.

> _I knew I loved you then_   
>  _But you'd never know_   
>  _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

Photos of the beautiful couple flashed by behind the singer. Addy pregnant with JJ, raf holding her. Addy in a hospital bed and raf sitting beside her, holding her hand.... From the accident while she was pregnant with JJ.

> _I know I needed you_   
>  _But I never showed_   
>  _But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_   
>  _Just say you won't let go_   
>  _Just say you won't let go_

 A photo of addy and raf holding new born JJ, a little video of addy shoving raf away before she tried to feed JJ, her hand shoving the camera away every time. Raf leaned over to kiss addy in the seats, as JJ giggled at them.

> _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_   
>  _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head._

A video of JJ and raf bringing addy breakfast in bed showed before one of addy kissing raf's head after handing him a mug of coffee.

> _And I'll take the kids to school_   
>  _Wave them goodbye_   
>  _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

A video played of raf and addy waving goodbye as JJ ran up the steps into school, his head turned to kiss her and you seen their lips move before she rolled her eyes and started tugging him down the sidewalk. Addy stretched in the theater seat and laid down sideways, her feet resting on the stroller her head on raf and the arm rest. Before raf could respond, JJ jumped up and hugged him as he tried not to fall out of the chair.

> _When you looked over your shoulder_   
>  _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_   
>  _I wanna dance with you right now_

The musician smiled and looked over his shoulder, camera panning in to show the barba's better as addy jumped up with JJ after raf barely stopped from falling out of the chair. Raf was trying to grab addy as she fell back to the floor after tripping over JJ. 

> _Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_   
>  _And I swear that everyday you'll get better_   
>  _You make me feel this way somehow_

Raf reached down to help her up, pulling her into a beautiful kiss only for both their heads to look at the stroller. He pulled her up and they both ran over to grab a baby and calm them. Raf sat down and JJ leaned over his shoulder, addy sat on the arm rest and leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

> _I'm so in love with you_   
>  _And I hope you know_   
>  _Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_   
>  _We've come so far my dear_   
>  _Look how we've grown_   
>  _And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_   
>  _Just say you won't let go_   
>  _Just say you won't let go_

He chuckled and kissed jj's cheek and handed her the baby, JJ put him in the stroller and addy put the other boy in. JJ was pushing them out of camera view as raf stood up and offered her a hand, a small kiss to her knuckles before tugging her in like they were going to dance.

> _I wanna live with you_   
>  _Even when we're ghosts_   
>  _'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

Raf tugged her Infront off the projector screen, softly swaying her and smiling as she giggled. The videos and photos continues playing, some of the most endearing moments from the barba's lives. The hospital visit where everyone walked in on raf and addy cuddled up in her bed. JJ and addy dancing, raf sitting as JJ put her flower crown on his head. The five of them at the park, babies in the baby swings being pushed by mom and dad.

> _I'm gonna love you till_   
>  _My lungs give out_   
>  _I promise till death we part like in our vows_

He pulled her close and swung her sharply as she put her arms around him, their lips mer millimeters apart. The videos and photos run out, the screen going blank as the twinkle lights give the romantic lighting for the real kiss everyone was waiting to see.

> _So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_   
>  _'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old_

The camera slowly pans out, bringing the musician back in frame as he turns his head from over his shoulder back to the camera. The kiss continuing for a moment until she slowly pulls back and rests forehead to forehead with him.

> _Just say you won't let go_   
>  _Just say you won't let go_
> 
> _Just say you won't let go_   
>  _Oh, just say you won't let go_

He looks over his shoulder just enough to see raf step away and offer her his arm, her lips moved and then she took it and they walked out of view. The man chuckled as he looked at the camera and shrugged.

* * *

Everyone chuckled when the tv went dark. 

"That was cute." Amanda laughed.

"I loved it, how was it filming?" Sonny looked over.

Addy curled against raf, "hilarious, I think we broke the record for most bloopers on a music video."

"Because your a klutz." Raf smirked as addy glared up at him.

"Mommy rell ra rot." JJ smiled.

"That's it gang up on me now." Addy smirked as Liv shook her head.

"It was beautiful."

The screen lit back up, James Arthur popped up on the screen.

> "I just want to thank you guys for doing my video. It was great working with you and if you need a band for the wedding, just call. It's free. I would be honored to repay you like that. Oh and by the way, there is some of the bloopers and raw footage for you to do a post. Thanks." He waved.

* * *

The video showed addy starting to sit down beside raf and falling flat on the floor.

JJ was making faces at the camera before raf picked her up and she fell limp in his arms, addy laughing 'shes playing possum'.

They were about to do the dancing part when addy rolled her ankle and raf caught her before she fell face first on the ground. 

JJ was running by the chairs and fell down, addy picking her up and kissing her bruised knee.

Addy and raf we're starting to kiss on the chair when olly stated crying. Raf stood up to shush him and addy shrugged, "we're taking to long, he was just crying like he was suppose to."

 James was sitting with JJ and raf, addy on the other side laughing as they flipped through old photos of the family.  
"Which ones do you want to use."  
"All of them."  
"This'll be a long video if you use all of them."  
"I'll just make a movie then." James shrugged and laughed.

Addy was walking by the camera and fell down, jumping back up quickly "I'm ok."

James was holding one of the boys, "these two are sweet."  
"Not when they're crying." Addy rolled her eyes.  
"Or at three am when they have a screaming match," raf groaned.  
"Rut rhe rare rute." JJ giggled and kissed her brother's head.

James started singing karma chameleon and JJ joined him. They were both dancing a little, like a wiggle as they did.

They were putting a mic on James and he was trying to talk to addy and explain what he wanted.  
"So just do whatever we want and be funny cute."  
"I mean... That'll probably work better." He shrugged, "go with it."  
"How do you always get what you want?" Raf walked by shaking his head as he handed her a bottle for one of the boys.  
"I don't think I get everything I want, I'm still stuck with you."  
A low whistle was let out as raf dropped his head, a crew member screaming 'way to go addy'.

* * *

Everyone gathered around watching was laughing again. Addy got up and kissed jj's head before getting more pizza.

"That was amazing." Fin shook his head, "you fall a lot add."

"I know, I look like a battered wife half the time." She shrugged, "Sólo soy un klutz(I'm just a klutz.)."

Everyone smiled and started just chatting about their lives. JJ and Noah went to play in the playroom, addy stole a container of bread sticks and cheese before following them back. Not long after, Nick excused himself from his conversation with Amanda. He went to the restroom then stopped at the play room, stepping in and smiling at the two kids playing happily.

"Hermosa hija (beautiful daughter), looks just like her mom." He smiled.

Addy chuckled, "except the eyes and nose.... Maybe a little of the cheeks. But the boys look like raf."

"Poor boys," he kinda hummed and she rolled her eyes, "so you must be Nick Amaro. Heard about you.... Not all good but raf can be hot headed."

"And you actually married him?" He smirked, "he looks twice your age."

"Only fifteen years older, but I wouldn't change a year difference." She looked over at him as he sat down, "he won my heart the moment we met practically. And half of it was the way he looked at me, not even his talking."

"How did you two meet?"

"Emergency room. I had somehow managed to cut my arm even though I still don't know how... And he was wait on news for his abulieta. He was pacing and tripped over my feet, started to rant and stopped when he looked up at my face." She smiled, "always says when he seen my eyes that he gets tongue tied... It's sweet, and true. He still gets tongue tied with me."

"Sounds romantic, even if he doesn't quite seem like that type." He smirked, "three kids? That's quite a bit."

"You got kids?"

"A daughter and a son." He pulls out his phone and shows a few photos.

"Cute kids."

He looked over, "so I don't want to sound insensitive but, your daughter has a speech impediment."

"Born with it. I was in a car accident when I was pregnant with her and about a month later I had her. Only carried her five months, watched her from behind glass for two weeks and through several tests... Then I got to take her home." Addy looked over, "Mira, Sé que realmente no le importa a mi marido y él hace cosas cuestionables a veces (look, I know you do not really care about my husband and he does questionable things sometimes), But he's a good father, husband, and lawyer. Your not gonna find much dirt on him from me. I love him faults and all."

"I get it, I'm just curious how?"

"How what?"

"How you two got together? Why you married him?" He shrugged, "not to be mean or anything but, your very different people."

"He was everything I never knew I wanted, I would say I'm his mid-life crisis mainly because he kept me around." She giggled, "Supongo que sólo...fit.(I guess we just... Fit.)"

Nick nodded as Amanda walked in and put Jesse down to crawl around. Addy hopped up and walked out to join everyone else on the living room. That night after everyone left, she sat down beside raf as JJ got ready for bed and the boys were out cold.

"So it wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"It was." He smirked as she rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "I guess it wasn't to bad... And I liked the video."

"Well that's good." She giggled, "was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No... Not a thing cariño." He pushes some hair from her face, "I think you took care of everything."

She smiled and tugged him up to tuck JJ in, the couple happily chatting the whole night as they went to bed.


	50. Rafael Barba, you've been served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Liv get served, addy and JJ have a awesome girls day.

Rafael's job is stressing, SVU is stressing...  And suspects are horrible. After a tough case where the victims justice was withheld on a technicality... Oliva went to raf for help. The child, four, was living with his father that murdered the girls step dad and raped her mom. They knew he had been abusive and didn't want the girl to be hurt again, so raf found a technicality to have the child remove.

 The father was pissed and refusing to give her over, faced with the choice of giving her to children services or being arrested and her still going to children services, he chose to give her over. But he wouldn't stop there, knowing who sent it in and had her removed from his care after being found not guilty of the murder and rape... He knew it had to be SVU. So he called up his attorney, Buchanan and was out for revenge.

* * *

Rafael was at the precinct with Benson going over where the case went wrong so they might be able to charge on something else to get the bastard. A you g man walked in looking a little lost, Amanda looked up from her desk by where they stood.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for oliva Benson."

Liv turned, "that's me."

The man smiled before handing her a blue envelope like paper, "oliva Benson, you've been served."

Liv quickly opened it, "West is sueing for illegal search and unrightful removal of his daughter.... Can he do that Barba?"

Raf started to look at the paper when the young man stopped, "Barba as in Rafael Barba."

Rafael nodded and the man handed him the same paper, "you just saved me a trip. Rafael barba, you've been served."

Rafael opened the paper and read it through, "Apparently he can."

"West is suing you both directly? That can't be legal. What are you going to do?" Carisi looked over as raf tipped his head back to think.

"I guess I'll talk with the DA... Figure out where to go from here." He pulled out his phone to call the DA, "want to come along?"

"Yeah." Liv followed him as they both started out towards the elevator, rushing to the DA.

* * *

After a meeting with the DA, the charges stood. Raf called Rita Calhoun and had her be their lawyer in court. When they were about to part ways Liv stopped by the door.

"So what are you going to tell addy?"

"About?" Raf looked at her curiously.

"Being sued."

"Nothing." He shrugged, "why worry her when we did nothing wrong?"

"She's your wife and will hurt you if you hide stuff from her." Liv looked at him confused, "do you often hide things from her?"

"No. There is just some things I don't tell her unless she asks me directly or it becomes a real problem." He raised a brow, "it works."

"Was the threats one of the things you hid?"

"Ok so it has some flaws." Raf rolled his eyes, "this won't be anything, Calhoun will get this dismissed and we won't need to worry."

"I hope your right, or you'll be sleeping on the couch and staying out for later nights away from a fuming addy." Liv smirked, "good luck Barba."

Raf chuckled and headed to his office,  _ **Hopefully this will go easy... Hopefully addy won't mind either, or I'll be in the doghouse.**_

* * *

  _ **Addy**_

* * *

A couple days later, addy had dropped the boys at Lucia's, Rafael promising to pick them up after work. She was out for a girls day with JJ, some bonding time. They were going shopping and eating lunch out, a welcome distraction from the current drama of the school and helping get melody back together after her attack. Choosing a shop on the small block they were on, JJ ran in tugging her mom behind her to look at clothes. The store was a mommy daughter store, specializing in jewelry and clothes for moms and daughters.

JJ ran over and wanted to try on some outfits with mommy for photos, addy laughed and agreed as they each picked two outfits and addy found the perfect dress match as well. The song switched over to 'walking on sunshine' as they started changing. Addy came out JJ's first pick, a black tutu dress with a red ribbon around her waist and red bow in her loose hair. Black pumps as JJ walked out in a matching outfits except the pumps were sparkly. They blew kisses at the camera and took a few photos before JJ giggled.

"Ri rike rit mommy."

"I feel like a Barbie reject," addy shook her head, "let's skip this one."

JJ shrugged and nodded, "rhat's rext?"

"My leather jacket pick." 

They went back in and changed into Addy's first pick. A large colorful flower print on a white background, red v-neck shirt, and a black leather jacket. Hair pulled up in a ponytail with sunglasses on and leather ankle boots in black. Addy stepped out and nodded, smiling at JJ's perfect match and they did a few more poses and laughed at how good it looked on them. 

"What do you think?" Addy smiled at jj.

"Rove rit. Ran re ret rit?"

"Maybe bug, hold on to this one ok." 

They retreated and moved on to jj's second pick. Addy hated the second pick on the rack but JJ loved it, so she put it on and frowned... She kinda hated that she loved it. A dark but bright pink skater dress that stopped just above the knees with a little hang down on the sides, black cotton motorcycle jacket, black leather ankle boots, and with her hair loose again... A matching pinkish beanie to cover her roots. She stepped out to a perfectly matching JJ only she picked a bow instead of the beanie hat. 

"You look beautiful bug," she kissed her forehead and slipped on a pair of sunglasses as they took a few photos.

"Ri Rove rit! Ran re rease ret rit!" JJ bounced as addy sighed.

"Ok, this is a yes. How about we even wear it around today? I don't think they'll mind if we change after we pay." 

JJ was excited and put it next to the other outfit addy said to keep. They started on Addy's last pick. Camo cargo pants, black T-shirt and boots, red leather jacket. JJ shook her head and addy told her to move on to the dresses. Addy stepped out in a form fitted emerald green silk gown, with a ruffled tutu train starting at her knees. Strapless with a gem encrusted chest. She let her hair down and stepped out smiling as JJ bounced out. She had on gem encrusted top and a full fluffy tutu skirt starting at her hips and cascading to the floor. Her smile was amazing, JJ loved the gown and tackled Addy's leg.

"Rou rook reautiful mommy!"

"Not as beautiful as you bug." She giggled at her mom's approval and took a few photos with the help of a store clerk. 

She made sure to get a good photo from behind and Infront on both dresses. Addy sent a few of the gown pictures to raf and added "don't forget to pick up our boys after work at your mom's" They changed back to their original clothes and continued looking after addy agreed to buy the two outfits.They bought the outfits and changed into JJ's pick before they left the store, addy buying lip gloss for JJ to feel more like a adult. It was almost lunch time so she moved to a little restraunt down the way.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael sat in his office with Liv, looking through some things as Calhoun went over their cases. He realized that he left the law book and a few papers at his home office, the evidence that allowed him to have the child removed. He didn't have time to get it before court, he fell to his last resort. He texted addy.

> _**R:**_ Could you possibly run me a file on my desk and a law book that should be sitting with it? I need it for work and don't have time to get it before court.
> 
> _**A:**_ Me and JJ can probably do that, should be about twenty minutes.

Raf nodded as they continued their discussion. They had everything worked out now that addy could bring in the file for him. They moved to the court room for the initial start of the trial, hoping that add gets there about the time the judge calls recess.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy and JJ stopped and grabbed what raf asked for, the two walking to the court house dressed alike in the outfit JJ chose. They took the steps quickly and waited outside the room he stated, only a minute later the door opened and raf stopped a little surprised.

"Addy? Are you ok?"

She rolled her eyes, "don't start. So here is what you asked for."

She handed over the book and JJ handed him the file after getting a hug, "rere rou ro papa."

"Thanks princesa, don't you two look beautiful." Raf smirked as she glared more, "pink looks good on you."

"Don't raf. I love our daughter." Addy pointed for a second before fixing her beanie that slid out of place.

"Your in pink cariño, I ignore this and I'll probably never see it again." He chuckled as JJ smiled.

"Roesn't rhe rook reautiful?"

"She always looks beautiful." Raf smirked as addy rolled her eyes again.

He walked up to her and gave her a kiss before tugging her skirt a little and whispering, "it's pink."

"That's it, I'm getting revenge." She glared as he chuckled, "laugh it up raf, you know I will."

Liv walked out with Rita, the two stopping at the sight, "hey addy, hi JJ."

Liv gave JJ a high five and smiled as Rita just shook her head, "do you have the file for me to enter into evidence?"

Raf handed her the file and she walked off, addy raising a brow and looking between them and Rita walking away. 

"Since when do you work with Rita?"

"We don't." Raf shrugged.

Addy nodded, "what are you hiding from me?"

Liv smiled and walked away something about checking in on the squad. JJ tipped her head to the side and watched her parents.

Raf shook his head, "nothing."

"Ok, I guess I'll just talk with Mami later." Addy smirked and raf glared.

"We are adults Addison."

"And you still listen to your mother very well. If you won't tell me, you'll tell her." She shrugged, "you have till midnight or I bring Mami in."

Addy kissed his cheek, JJ did the same, and the girls left to finish their girls day. Running off back to the shops and having fun. Hit several stores to do more clothes shopping, and even a little for the twins. JJ picked out a tie and marching pocket square for raf and addy said they could get it. Then addy decided on her revenge, she took JJ to the Halloween store to pick out costumes for everyone. JJ picked out a few she liked and then addy found a perfect family costume. JJ loved the idea so they bought the three costumes they needed and the accessories, seeing as hers and raf's were plain clothes basically.

Looking at the time, addy decided to stop at the store and pick up some stuff for supper. They went home and started cooking after turning on some music from Addy's phone. The two girls rocking out as they made the food.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Court was over for the day, the judge with holding the ruling for the dismissal till tomorrow. Raf ran over to his mom's, as he stepped in he was greeted warmly before a swift glare.

"What you hiding from Mamacita?" 

He sighed, "nothing Mami, how were the boys?"

"Qué quieres decir con nada? Estás escondiendo algo.(What do you mean nothing? You hiding something.)"

She wasn't budging, so raf caved, "it's nothing Mami. It's not important and I don't want to worry her."

"And lying is better? Hijo te crié mejor que eso.(Son I raised you better then that.)" 

Raf raised his hands in defeat after Lucia blocked him by the crib the boys were sleeping in. He sighed and picked up Owen and olly, turning towards his Mami.

"I'll tell her tonight, please push the stroller over for me?" He gave a small pout as his mom shook her head.

"That worked when your were five mijo (son)." She pushed the stroller over and let him get them situated, she packed the bag back up and was about to send him home, "tell her mijo (son)."

Raf ran home with the boys, snuggled up tight in their car seats as he figured out what to say. Nothing worked, all of them came out wrong and he would start a argument.  _ **You need a new system, this dodging subjects thing doesn't work.**_ He pulled up to the building and slowly worked his way up to the apartment. He opened the door and seen several bags sitting on the floor and on the couch, he heard loud music he didn't recognize at first but it had a Latin beat. He pushed the boys in without a sound surprisingly, and seen his wife and daughter dancing in the kitchen while cooking. He smirked, addy was trying to show JJ how to roll her hips more to pick up the salsa dancing technique as the song ended and switch over to something more poppy. 

> _I've been reading books of old_  
>  _The legends and the myths_  
>  _Achilles and his gold_  
>  _Hercules and his gifts_  
>  _Spiderman's control_  
>  _And Batman with his fists_  
>  _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list._

Addy lifted JJ up to the counter and they both started singing with the song.

> _But she said, where'd you wanna go?_  
>  _How much you wanna risk?_  
>  _I'm not looking for somebody_  
>  _With some superhuman gifts_  
>  _Some superhero_  
>  _Some fairytale bliss_  
>  _Just something I can turn to_  
>  _Somebody I can kiss_

Then the two started jumping and flipping their hair with the base beat, he chuckled and addy smiled at him as she kept singing.

> _I want something just like this_  
>  _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
>  _Doo-doo-doo_  
>  _Oh, I want something just like this_  
>  _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_  
>  _Doo-doo-doo_  
>  _Oh, I want something just like this_  
>  _I want something just like this._

She looked over and turned the music off, "hello Rafael."

He felt a small tug in his stomach.

"Rello papa," JJ hugged his legs as he returned the hug, "ri Rove rou."

"Love you to princesa, why don't you clean up for dinner?"

JJ ran off down the hallway and raf put the boys in their cribs before walking back out to his not so smiling wife. 

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

"Addy my beautiful wife," he walked over and kissed her cheek since she turned her head.

"Rafael."

He sighed and grabbed the dishes to set the table, "I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal and didn't want to worry you."

"If it wasn't a big deal then why did you hide it?"

"I don't know." He hummed as addy shook her head.

"I love you raf, I do...  So could we please actually talk about things and not hide them?" She frowned as he walked over and took her waist.

"Yes cariño, we can. I'm sorry." He sighed.

"So what is it?" She looked up and he looked down.

"I'm being sued by a suspect, Liv too."

"How?" 

"We found a loop hole to have his daughter removed because of safety concerns and he calls it violating his rights. Rita is our lawyer and I left behind the loop hole evidence, that's what you brought me." He gave her a quick kiss, "the judge rules on the dismissal Tomorrow morning."

"If it's not that bad, why did you hide it?"

"Force of habit," he shrugged as she playfully slapped him.

JJ came running out and they sat down to eat. The little girl smiling and sitting by her papa.

"Papa re rought ralloween rostumes!"

"Really? That's cool." He shrugged it off.

"Rou roo."

He froze, looking at addy, "do I now."

"We all do," addy corrected, "it's a family costume and I think you'll like it."

"Doubt it." He mumbled. 

Addy rolled her eyes and let dinner go by with JJ telling all about girls day. Afterwards, JJ showed some of the things she got, the onesies addy picked and then held up the costumes. Addy told JJ to put her on and told raf to close his eyes. She giggled as JJ came out and raf opened his eyes.

"Rawrrrrrrrrr!" JJ growled from inside her pinkish t-rex dinosaur costume.

"That is cute." He chuckled, "don't tell me I have to wear one of those."

"Ro." JJ shook her head as addy pulled out the boys costume.

There were two partial eggs with little Raptor legs, arms and tails hanging out. The head had a whole for the babies face and a little egg shell on top.

"Our sons are new born raptors, just hatched from the egg."

"Ok, so what does that make us?" He smirked at the two costumes.

"The Paleontologist. Khaki pants, that Jean shirt off yours, a red bandana around the neck with..." Addy handed him climbing boots in tan and a tan wide rim hat, "...these and I'll wear the same only a plaid shirt with a tank under it and no hat."

"Rain't rit rool!" JJ wiggled with excitement. 

"I think I can deal with that." He smiled as addy stole a kiss and his hat, "you love it, shut up."

He chuckled and picked up his pink T-Rex, "does this mean I can walk her on a leash?"

She rawred and he kissed her, "now I have to tell everyone I have a pet T-Rex."

He took her back and put her to bed, before walking back out to his wife for a good night kiss, "I love you addy."

"Love you too Rafi," she tugged him to the bedroom, "let's sleep."


	51. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gather around children and hear the story of all hallows eve..... In other words, there will be a little history of Halloween in this chapter lol. I got carried away on this one a little (sorry).
> 
> Please enjoy the barba's Halloween!

It was Halloween, while all the stores had ran out of candy practically, Rafael sat in his office finishing up a few papers before he left early to get home. He had already had carisi stop by to invite them to a Halloween party and he was hoping that he didn't have to go... Because Rafael strongly disliked halloween. He wouldn't say hate only because his girls loved it. He loved seeing his daughter happy but walking her around as kids pushed past to get the best candy before the others could was annoying. The teens dressing like adults and college kids dressing slutty... The amount of cases that will be reported and paperwork he'll have thanks to this useless holiday.... But he'd never tell addy that.

Addy loved halloween. She loved dressing up and passing out candy or taking JJ out to get candy. She loved telling spooky ghost stories and sitting in a candle lit room watching the old horror movies that make you laugh more then scare you. She loved when they got invited to parties and she got to pick out costumes for them. But she loved after JJ went to sleep and she got to cuddle up with raf and the sex that followed.... Because she knew he practically hated Halloween and suffered through it for her, and she'll always thank him for doing so.

So in normal Barba fashion, raf was on his way home and dodging the kids waiting for trick or treat time to start. A few asking people that walked by and he managed to dodge a few eggs thrown at  him when he didn't give the kids candy. Once in the building, he quickly went up to his apartment to find addy had already got the boys dressed and JJ was trying to get her costume on.

"Hey rafikins, can you help JJ get her suit on?" Addy kissed his cheek and was getting the boys positioned in their walker with the trick or treat bags.

When he turned around to walk over to JJ, she grabbed his shoulder, "hold up one second...." He felt her scrape his jacket "... And good. Now go help her."

He turned around and seen addy holding part of a smashed egg. He growled and quickly pulled off his suit jacket, a small pull came from his chest to not yell or find those kids that were just outside his building. He laid his jacket on the couch before addy grabbed it and promised to get it dry-cleaned Tomorrow for him. So he turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Princesa, do you know what you are?" He kneeled down and helped her wiggle into her suit.

"Ra Re-Rex papa."

He pulled her little head piece on so she could see out from the mouth on the head, "do you know what they say?"

"RAAAAAWRRRRRR!" She growled as he chuckled and picked her up.

"Exactly. They roar.... But a little deeper then that. More from the gut.... Like.... RAAAAAWRRRRRR." 

JJ giggled and roar back as deep as she could as addy shook her head, "that's cute, but Daddy needs to get dressed."

"Why do I need to dress up?" He frowned as addy kissed him.

"Because I said so. Besides, I dressed up and we can't have you looking completely normal when we stop in at the party."

His eyes shown a little glare, "he didn't...."

"He did. We don't have to stay long, but we need to show up." She slapped his ass gently, "now get dressed so we can trick or treat."

Raf rolled his eyes and tugged on his outfit, giving a silent thank you for addy picking out a fairly normal outfit. He stepped out and smiled at addy, her khaki shorts fit perfectly on her, the tied up plaid shirt with the tank top underneath reminded him of when they were on one of their first dates. Her old washed off climbing boots filling out the outfit perfect as he looked over his hatched raptor sons, Owen in blue and olly in green, his pink T-Rex daughter bouncing around waiting on the chance to run to the first house. Addy checked him over. Boots, khaki pants, blue Jean shirt, red Ascot... She frowned at his face.

"Where's the hat?"

"Cariño..."

"Come on, you have to do the hat." She pouted as he sighed and put the brown stetson fedora styled hat on and she smiled.

"I love you cariño, even when you dress me up like this."

"I thought you said you loved Jurassic Park. Ok fine..... Next year I'll get you a mask to hide your face." She kissed his cheek, "come on... We can hit a few houses before the party."

He sighed and took JJ's hand, walking with her out to the car and buckling her in. He got the boys in and addy put up the stroller before moving on. They drove to a small housing suburb and unpacked. He picked up Owen and walked with him while addy took Olly and they watched JJ carefully as they all walked up to the doors. After circling back to the car, raf pulled the stroller and addy pushed the boys for a while as raf walked JJ up and she collected candy for her and he for the boys down on the sidewalk with their mom. After half a hour and a decent haul, they drove to carisi's apartment. They got out, carrying the boys in and to the elevator. 

"Why are we here?"

"Because sonny is our friend and he invited us." Addy smiled and fixed his Ascot again.

"If he invited us to jump off a bridge, would we do that?"

"Ok mom, I get it....Pero usted tiene que caer en la presión de algunos compañeros(But you do have to cave on some peer pressure)." She kissed his cheek, "love you Raffalupagus."

"Love you too." He sighed, "let's get this over with."

They stepped out and knocked on the door, carisi smiling as he opened the door, "wow. Those are awesome costumes. Especially you." 

He poked JJ's fake nose and she let out a deep roar before he pulled back, "come in. Enjoy and you...." He handed JJ a king size Reese's "...get this."

"Thanks carisi, now she'll never get to sleep." Raf grumbled as addy nudged him, "it's called a sugar crash."

JJ ran over to Noah and was playing with some of the decorations as addy and raf sat down on the love seat by where Liv sat laughing at the kids before giving her full attention to them.

"Whoa... Barba you... You look good." She smirked as addy leaned over and high fived her.

"Should I call you Barba or Alan grant." Amanda smiled as he groaned.

"Pretty good eh? I thought he could live with this." Addy smiled as Liv motioned to take Owen from raf.

"And these two are adorable. New born Baby dinosaurs and a pink T-Rex." She laughed as she was playing with owen.

"All me and jj's idea," addy smiled, "and I know JJ loved the T-Rex suit."

The chat was passed around, stories and memories of past Halloweens. A little bit of cases but nothing much on that topic. Carisi came over with a few friends from law school and so on and was chatting as JJ ran over to addy.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

"mommy, mommy..." She stopped at her knees and bounced using them for leverage, "rhe rory, rhe rory."

"How about later bug? I promise before bed time." She smiled as JJ pouted and raf rolled his eyes before taking Olly from her.

"Go ahead cariño. You know it isn't Halloween if you don't tell her a few ghost stories."

"Yeah, come on addy. Just one or two and we can pass it around." Carisi suggested as he held Owen now.

"Ok... I guess. Should I tell that one first or last bug?"

"Rirst." She smiled and sat between her parents as Noah ran back to sit with Liv... A few people coming closer as addy starts the story.

* * *

  _"Once upon a time, there lived a girl name Jenny. She had beautiful dark Raven colored hair, beautiful green eyes, Ruby red lips and pale skin... And always a green ribbon around her neck. One boy noticed this well, Phill noticed Jenny and one day after class he stopped her."_  

Addy cleared her throat and changed her voice for the character voices.

_"He smiled and looked at her, 'Jenny, why do you always wear that green ribbon around your neck?"_

Addy turned her head to simulate the talking of each person as well.

_"It's a secret, I wouldn't dare tell it unless I knew you well.' she replied as Phill frowned."_

Addy smiled softly and leaned in a little as she continued.

_"And Phill wouldn't ask again until they were a little older and on their first date. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her for the first time before curiousity got the better of him."_

_"Jenny, we are dating and have known each other for many years... Now will you tell me why you wear that ribbon?"_

Addy gave a small wicked smile, " _and Jenny shook her head. 'now is not the time. Maybe after we are married."_

_"And a few years later, the high school sweethearts had been out and Phill purposed. Jenny said yes and the two got married. On their wedding night, Phill would ask it again."_

Addy took a deep breath and puffed her chest,  _"jenny, we are married now. Will you tell me why you always wear that green ribbon around your neck?"_

_"Jenny refused, 'maybe after we have kids I can tell you.'... and then the two shortly later had a child, and another a year later. The kids were three and two when Phill asked again."_

_"Jenny, now will you tell me why you wear that ribbon around your neck?"_

Addy had the whole group surrounding them on their toes, whether from nostalgia or curiousity as how the tale would end.

_"I'm sorry Phill, but now is not the time. Maybe once the kids have grown, I could tell you.'. And Phill and Jenny raised two beautiful kids, they lived happily but he never saw her without the green ribbon around her neck."_

Addy always added emphasis to green ribbon and neck. She motioned to the neck and used her hands the more she told the story.

_"Once the kids had grown, married and had their own... The couple again had that moment of woe. 'jenny, are kids have grown and have children of their own... Will you tell me now why you wear that green ribbon around your neck?"_

Addy shook her head.

_"Jenny shook her head, 'not right now my love, maybe once We're old.'... and so he waited again. They let the years roll by, watching grandkids grow and their skin wrinkle."_

Addy raised her voice a little as she moved her hands to symbolize how ill Jenny had became.

_"Jenny had fallen ill, her doctor giving her only mere months to live. So as she laid in her bed, knowing her time was running out... She asked for her family to comfort her. So her kids and grandkids came and stayed close, helping Phill as well as Jenny. And one day when Jenny knew it would end to soon.... She called in Phill and asked for privacy."_

Addy dropped her voice to a hoarse whisper like Jenny's would be,  _"Phill, my love, come closer... I fear I don't have long. Now is the time to tell you about the ribbon."_

_"Phill sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in close, 'ok my dear.'. Jenny motioned him closer, he bent down closer. She motioned closer, he bent further down until they were almost nose to nose."_

Addy symbolized the gesture using JJ as she giggled. Then she pulled back and made sure everyone was watching closely.

_"Then Jenny asked phill, in her hoarse shallow voice.... 'take off the ribbon.'. Phill carefully lifted the edge of the ribbon and took a deep breath before pulling the ribbon off. He stared in horror as Jenny's head rolled off."_

* * *

Addy gave a evil smirk as any of the kids listening, minus JJ, jumped and the adults chuckled. JJ kissed Addy's cheek and raf shook his head.

"Every Halloween... It's always the same story." Raf rolled his eyes.

"It could be worse, my dad's go to horror story was the hook man." Carisi shrugged as addy smiled.

"Now that brings back memories, that and bloody Mary." Addy smiled as everyone started going around telling their favorite stories.

Some stories were classics, some were spooky for the kids, and some even had the other adults jumping. After a while carisi turned on some halloween music and people started dancing. JJ asked addy to dance and raf waved her on and video taped it while holding the boys. Addy, JJ, and carisi dead center of the screen doing the time warp with full theatrics. Addy kept going through the 'monster mash' and 'I put a spell on you' but tired out shortly after Ghostbusters. She plopped down beside raf as her favorite song came on and she sang it to the babies as she made them wiggle their arms.

 _"It was a one eye, one horn, flying, purple people eater."_ She sang lowly with the music and earned a squeal from Owen on her lap, " _Well he came down to earth and he lit in a tree. I said Mr. Purple People Eater, don't eat me. I heard him say in a voice so gruff."_

Addy pitched her voice to match the song _, "I wouldn't eat you 'cause you're so tough"_

"You like this song don't you? You know what... Mommy does too. There is only one Halloween song that truelly competes with this one." She smirked, "witch doctor."

"Oh god, here we go." Raf rolled his eyes as Olly looked at mommy too.

"I never said I was going to sing it Rafi." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Witch doctor? Never heard that one." Liv was holding Jesse while Amanda had went for some punch.

"Really? It's from the fifties I think... Really catchy. I get it stuck in my head for days." 

"Well let's hear a little." Liv smiled as raf groaned.

Carisi came over and plopped down in Amanda's seat, "hear what?"

 _"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you_  
_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you_  
_And then the witch doctor he told me what to do. He_   _said that... Ooo_   _eee ooo ah ah, ting-tang, walla-walla bing-bang."_

Everyone laughed, even raf a little as Olly clapped, carisi shaking his head, "never heard it."

"Come on, even the Chipmunks covered it!" Addy smiled.

"Maybe after a little more I might remember it." Liv smirked as raf glared back.

 _"You've been keeping love from me just like you were a miser._  
_And I'll admit I wasn't very smart,_  
_So I went out and found myself a guy that's so much wiser._  
_And he taught me the way to win your heart._  
_My friend the witch doctor he taught me what to say._  
_My friend the witch doctor he taught me what to do._  
_I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you._  
_Ooo eee ooo ah ah, ting-tang walla-walla, bing-bang_  
_Ooo eee ooo ah ah, ting-tang walla-walla bing-bang._  
_Come on, oo eee ooo ah ah, ting-tang walla-walla bing-bang_  
_Ooo eee ooo ah ah, ting-tang walla-walla bing-bang_."

Towards the end he got Liv and a few others humming it. Raf closed his eyes and tried to not to smile as he heard his boys gurgle and clap with the song. Everyone laughed as addy looked at raf.

"Te amo....Incluso si usted tiene un palo encima de su asno sobre Halloween.(Even if you have a stick up your ass about Halloween.)" 

He shook his head, "that's money in the swear jar."

She rolled her eyes kissing Owen on her lap before turning him towards Jesse to play. Raf sighed, "I don't get the point of Halloween."

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

He cringed a little, knowing he should've kept it to himself as addy looked at him, "do you need another history lesson?"

"No cariño, don't worry about it." He gave a fake smile as she rolled her eyes.

"I would. I mean I know some of it but.... I never really learned much." Carisi sat down on the arm of the chair Rollins had taken back over.

"Yeah let's hear it," fin came over and sat down in the only other spot as everyone looked at addy.

"Ok," she shrugged, "if raffy-taffy don't mind."

He sighed, "I love you....I really do."

"That sounded like a yes," Amanda smiled, "let's hear it."

"Halloween comes from the Celtic festival of Samhain that fell on October 31. It's was believed that the boundaries between the living and the dead worlds was removed for twenty-four hours. People would wear scary costumes, build bon fires, carve scary faces on pumpkins to scare away the ghosts. But in some cases it was found that they left food and gifts to please the spirits, much like modern day 'day of the dead' celebrations. The tradition of bobbing for apples actually comes from a mix of Celtic and Roman. Romans took the day to celebrate their good of fruit and trees, pomona, whose symbol was an apple." She paused and sighed, "once America was being settled, they had started a tradition to celebrate the harvest by throwing a bon fire and incorporating the Halloween traditions. They commonly wore costumes and told each other fortunes as well as stories of ghost and the dead. Much later, after the flood of new immigrates came, a Irish/English tradition started where people would dress up and go house to house for money and food. This of course became the tradition of trick or treat as we know it."

"Wow. How do you know all this?" Carisi leaned forward.

"Her dad and brother are history buffs. She inherited it too." Raf looked at addy as she waved a finger in his face.

"Nope... No speaking. You don't like my story so don't listen or answer questions." 

He smirked and everyone laughed.  _ **God i love that woman.**_ Addy had been chatting a little more, he finally zoned in from his thoughts to hear her talk.

"Late eighteenth century into the turn of the century, newspapers and media outlets pushed to turn the holiday into a more family holiday. By the 1920-1930's, most of the superstition and meaning of the holiday was removed, shunning anyone that was grotesque or frightening. Between the 30's and the 50's vandalism had became common and they found a easy way of fixing it by doing smaller parties in homes and classrooms. They eventually made it a community thing again by bring back trick or treat and allowing people to basically please children into not vandalising their homes. But what I find the most interesting, modern day ghosts are much more malevolent compared to the original customs. Much the same with our superstitions."

"Like braking a mirror is seven years bad luck or letting g a black cat cross your path." Liv asked a little curious.

"Yes. Black cats were thought to be witches and all that. But some of the main superstitions were actually based around young women. Tossing Apple peels over their shoulders in hopes it would give the initial to the man they would marry, tossing walnuts in a fire and the one that burns is the one to signify love in that suiter.... Drinking a sugary drinks made from nuts on Halloween Eve in hopes of dreaming of the one they would fall in love with. More superstitions were made about finding love around Halloween then actually of the spirits or of the dead."

"Ok, how do you know that?" Fin looked a little amazed.

"Books, tv.... Just simple things. Like raf said, my family are history buffs. And while i might not be the best at history besides the general teachings, I do channel in on some topics I like." Addy shrugged.

"I'm surprised there wasn't any sacrificing in there." Carisi shrugged, "I guess movies lie."

"Mostly yes. Honestly very few religions used sacrificing around Halloween because the worlds were said to become one. Probably seen it as bad luck to kill someone on the one day they believe a ghost could haunt you."

"And thats the history of Halloween." Raf gave a fake smile as addy rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too smartass."

"More change in the swear jar." He smiled as she raised a brow.

"Like you haven't curse ten times today under your breath." She challenged.

"Ok fine." He raise Olly's hands in defeat with his.

Everyone chuckled and JJ came over, rubbing her eyes and stumbling a little. Addy brushed off some chocolate and raf patted the seat for her to join them.

"How much candy did you have?" Raf watched his daughter frown and rub her belly.

"Ry rummy rurts."

"So to much." He shook his head.

"Come on, let the kid be a kid." Fin smile and fist bumped JJ who looked like she was going to pass out.

 "I guess we should be going." Addy smiled and Amanda nodded.

"I'm heading out too, I'll help you get Olly down... I doubt JJ can walk it."

"Thank you." Raf nodded.

Amanda took olly after putting princess Jesse in her stroller to push down. Addy carried Owen down and raf held a half asleep JJ as they walked to the car. After everyone was in, they thanked Amanda for the help one last time before driving home. On the drive, addy was slow between traffic and the heard of teenagers and college kids drinking and partying all around. Raf grumbled a few times under his breath before they got home. Raf carried JJ up as addy wheeled the boys up. Addy laid the boys down with a kiss on their heads as raf pulled the suit off JJ and slipped her nighty on her before laying her down in her bed. He met up with addy in the living room after.

"She's out cold." He smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Told you, sugar crash." Addy chuckled and plopped down next to him after lighting a few candles and emptying the twins candy bags into a bowl.

"I should never doubt you." He kissed her and let her cuddle against him.

"So was the party that bad?" She hummed knowing he couldn't say it was.

"No it wasn't, stop rubbing it in now." He glared softly as she chuckled.

He stretched his legs out down the couch and let her lay on top of him, her head laying on his chest/stomach. The bowl sat on the coffee table he moved closer so they could eat the candy. The TV was switched over, the creature from the black lagoon was first to play... The disc would play all the classic monster movies as the night went. He stroked her back softly as they watched the black and white water monster attempt to win the girl.

"Hey Rafi?"

"Yeah." He never looked away from the TV as he slipped a milky way in his mouth.

"Why do you hate Halloween?" Addy turned to look at him as he slowly turned to look at her.

"I don't hate it..."

She cut him off, "you just strongly dislike it. It's the same thing raffy-doo."

"Not it's not. I hated Halloween before I met you, before we had kids. I strongly dislike it because of my job.... But coming home to see you two so happy, I could never hate it."

She smiled up at him, kissing his chest before he pushed a single hair from her eye sight.

"Do you hear the lambs Clarice...." Addy whispered as they both started laughing.

"And you ruin the moment." He sighed before adding, "it puts the lotion on its skin or it gets the hose again."

"Oh my God, you actually made a Halloween joke." She giggled and lit up as he chuckled back at her.

They went on to watch the movie, letting it end before addy made her move. She straddled his lap as Dracula started, the two quickly losing focus on the movie. Infact they didn't even notice when Dracula ended and Frankenstein started. The two were panting before they looked back to the tv. She slipped on her underwear and his white shirt as he tugged on his boxers and left the rest of the clothes under the coffee table. She rested against his chest as they both started watching the movie again.

"Why does Halloween always end like this? It's almost midnight and he have sex on the couch as we watch monster or horror movies." Addy looked at him.

"Because you don't like sleeping in our bed trying to watch horror movies." Raf smiled at her as she huffed.

"The sad thought is that soon this'll have to end.... JJ will be to big here in a few years for us to do this." She frowned.

"Don't... Don't start with how our little girl is growing up. She will be little forever... My little princesa always five years old." Raf shook his head, "she will never grow up, she'll always be papa's little princesa."

"Now who is delusional." She hummed as he smacked her ass lightly.

"Nope. You will never convince me otherwise. Never." He pouted and turned his head when she tried to kiss him.

"Eres un hombre obstinado.(You are one stubborn man.)" She giggled and Pulled a small thing of peanut M&Ms, slipping one against his lips as she smiled.

He tried to keep a straight face, the edges  breaking as he open his mouth just enough to take it from her finger, chew softly as she pulled another and put it between her lips. He reached up and pulled it from her lips with his to earn another giggle.

"Keep this up and we'll never get sleep tonight." He spoke around his chewing, carefully.

"And I'll blame you, your just to damn sexy old man." She smiled as he broke into soft but hearty chuckles, shaking her body that laid on his.

"I would blame it on the beautiful girl, fifteen years my junior, wearing my shirt and making everything seem sexual." He rubbed her back as she fed him another.

"Says the one rubbing my back under my shirt. And you say I can't keep my hands to myself." She made a face as he reached and bit the pad of her finger lightly as he took the next piece.

"Damn straight." He smirked as she giggled hiding her face in his chest slightly.

_**Your beautiful, always so perfect Addison. You never seem to age, always know what to do... Your amazing. I love you.... I love you more then anything.** _

"should we retire to the bed room... Or should we sleep out here half dressed so if JJ wakes up and stumbles out here it's not going to haunt her dreams and require therapists." She rubbed his belly as she waited.

The action was distracting, his mind clouded over between being fed and having his stomach rubbed so softly.....  _ **Oh god, I'm getting a tummy kink from this. Next she'll say good dog.**_

"Rafi?" She pulled the M&M back to make him whimper.

"I don't want to move.... This is comfy."

"Good boy." She rubbed his stomach as he held in a groan.

 _ **I knew it.... I knew it.**_ He stretched slightly as she tugged the blanket over them. He hummed in approval and smiled as the M&M was placed back at his lips.

"You know we are horrible parents... We just paraded our kids around and stole the babies candy because they can't eat it." 

"This is the one good thing about this holiday, don't ruin it for me." He smirked as she pressed another to his lips, "soon we'll have to take it from them. Some kinda fee for walking them around to trick or treat."

"Especially when your using a scooter." She smirked as his hand landed a firm smack on her ass, leaving a slight sting after giving off a good sound. _ **That sounded a little harder then I wanted..... Sorry cariño.**_

"Careful cariño..." He smirked as she adjusted so his hand would now rub her bruising butt, "you'll be cherry red before morning at this rate."

"Something tells me you wouldn't mind," she kissed his chest, "though I might in the morning when I can't sit down."

"At least you'll remember why you married this old man."

"After three kids I doubt I could forget." Her lips pressed to his before she gave him the last piece, "we really should get sleep."

"I know.... But then we'll miss the invisible Man getting payback." He sighed, "or a second round."

"maybe one is best for tonight... You'll regret it tomorrow when your tired during court." 

"I love you Addison."

"Love you more rafi duck."

He gave a soft chuckle and kissed her as he tugged the blanket much firmer around them, "good night, sweet dreams.... I love cariño."

"Te quiero más marido, no me dejes ir hasta mañana.(Love you more husband, don't let me go until morning.)"

He smiled and held her close as they both went to sleep. As promised, they both slept snug with the other, his arms never leaving her. As midnight struck, the two were happy with this year's Halloween. And maybe, just maybe, Rafael Barba finally could admit he liked Halloween. Even if it was only for the two women that truelly ran his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my favorite holiday is halloween and me and my friend just got in this Halloween mood so on September 1st... I ended up with this story lol. The story is the girl with the green ribbon, song is witch doctor and a little of purple people eater.


	52. Stuck with you

Since their last little date night got broken up, they hadn't managed true alone time in a empty house. So with Lucia taking the kids for a day and the night, raf requested it off and the only thing they had to accomplish was ordering the cake for the wedding two weeks away. The only catch was, addy picked a bakery in new jersey to do the cake... So the two were taking a date day/road trip to get their alone time in for what would probably be the last time till their anniversary, almost three weeks away.

Addy had been clear, the earlier the start the better. So raf got up about his usual time and helped the boys get changed and clothed before packing a small bag, addy took JJ and had her ready as the family left. Raf took in the sight of his wife, her blonde hair loose around her face,a simple white T-shirt with a plaid button up in purple and black over it, blue jeans and her usual converse. He smiled at the way she was so predictable with her outfits... She was damn near perfect. He chuckled and buckled the boys in as addy packed the bags. They got in and dropped the kids at Lucia's. Raf smiling as his Mami kissed the three kids and asked her mijo how he got so lucky.

"I don't know Mami. (The better question is what did addy do to be damned with me.)" He smiled as addy slapped his shoulder.

"Tell him to be nice Mami." She pouted as Lucia gave her a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Beautiful Mamacita. (You keeping my boy in line? Don't be afraid to hit him a little... Make him be nice.)" 

They chuckled as he shook his head, "sometimes I forget that your my Mami and not hers." 

"Oh raf." Addy kissed him, "don't get jealous. You know I love you too. Why would I remarry you if I didn't." 

With quick goodbyes, the two ran off for the long drive to New Jersey. Fighting traffic at rush hour, due to poor timing, they got to the bakery at almost noon. They walked in and sat down for the consultation. Addy gave the photos and sketch of the cake she wanted, the two flavors they picked out, and the color theme of the wedding. They were given the order ticket and assured them it would be there on time the day of the vow renewal. Then on the way out, they grabbed a few things for them. A slice of turtle, vanilla, red velvet and a few cannolis for the drive home or after lunch snack. The next stop was a small cafe down the way.

Raf walked in first, holding the door for addy as they came in and sat down. The waitress was quick to greet them and take their order. Raf chose meatloaf and addy a cheeseburger, the two taking the time to chat and enjoy the no rush date they now finally got.

"How's work Raffalupagus?" Addy smiled as she sipped her tea.

"Work. Same cases, new victims... Disgusting scum of humans that deserve to rot in jail." He shook his head, "I don't want to ruin this day with work."

"Fine, then what should we talk about?" She hummed and he sighed.

"I don't know. Anything you want, you know I love to hear you babble on." He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I know you haven't seen JJ's dance in a while. Don't blame you, I hate most the parents there too.... But the teachers keep asking for us to put her in advance classes." Addy took a sip of her tea, "they bug me everytime I walk in that door."

"What would the classes be?"

"That's what I'm scared of, she's in ballet, tumbling, gymnastics, and even tap. She does almost every style I can think of and spends a lot of time at that school. I don't want dance to take over her life if she doesn't see it as a job for her in the future." She looked at her husband, "I really don't want to get roped into being a dance mom... I'm to much of a bitch when people pick on JJ to handle being a dance mom."

"But you do watch that show a lot." He teased and received a glare.

"Doesn't mean I want to be one nor on the show." She shook her head, "god I would be horrible."

He chuckled as the plates were delivered, "do you think JJ will be happy with it?"

"I don't know. She loves dance but the other kids can beat her down, metaphorically, and I don't know if she'll love it once it becomes a job more then a hobby." She took a bite before finishing her thought, "I know she's five and I should be thinking of college or any of that because she could change her mind but... Would she want dance as a career or would she want to be a lawyer like papa."

"Let her decide. If she wants to, we let her try. I think you could deal with it... Or take the boys and let them scare the moms away." He smirked at her smile.

"They get that from you by the way." She jested.

"Sure they do, not like you were a wild child." He rolled his eyes as she kicked him under the table. 

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

 After the late lunch, the couple decided to do a little site seeing as addy put it. They really just drove around and window shopped while talking and being all cuddly. At one moment, addy fell behind as raf went into a shop. She watched him carefully, his old jeans that never seen the light of day finally given a chance, a pink polo shirt hidden by his jacket, but the best part was his messy hair. There was nothing in it, completely unstyled... And he looked you get then usual. She let him pull her around to a few places before they decide to head back home. That's when everything went down hill.

It was about five, the couple was about to hit traffic on the bridge and decided to take a little longer route through some more unused territory. It wasn't country roads like addy was use to but, it took them out of the cities and put their arrival home closer to nine pm. They enjoyed the drive though, the fall leaves falling around them in mid November and the brilliant colors all around them. They went through a few smaller towns and villages as they started back into New York state. That's also, when twenty miles away from the nearest town, their car sputtered and started to buck a little as addy pulled off to the side and turned the car off.

"What's wrong with it?" Raf looked over.

"I don't know, I can only guess and that requires looking under the hood." She sighed and looked at him.

He gave a waiting look and she opened the door grumbling a little, "sorry I forgot I'm the man in this relationship."

Raf smirked and watched her walk in front of the car and motioned for him to pop the hood. He pulled the button and she pulled the hood up leaving the door open to talk to him. She checked the fluids and everything looked good... So she called to him.

"Turn her on!'

Raf turned the key and addy watched under the hood as the engine roared to life. She caught a spark towards the back and frowned before looking over everything else. She walked around and turned it off and sat down. He looked over expectantly as she sighed and turned to him.

"I don't know for sure but I see Sparks and smell gas."

"Is it safe to drive?" 

"I have no clue.... Time for plan B." Addy pulled out her cellphone and sighed, "one bar..... Please let this work."

She tapped the phone a little and lifted it to her ear, "hey Dad, I need your help."

"Help? I'm just getting off work." 

"The car is acting weird and we are in the middle of nowhere basically. I need you to play mechanic over the phone." She slowly got up and walked back around to the front.

"What's happening?" He sighed and she heard a engine turn off.

"We were driving when the car started to buck and sputter. Didn't matter the speed the only time it was good was when we were coasting." 

"Ok, that sounds like a misfire... Why is it misfiring?"

"I don't know?"

"I can't reach through the phone and fix the car, I need more info Addison." He huffed.

"Fluids are good, it's not running hot and plenty of gas.... The only thing I see off besides the sound is sparking in the back when I turn it on."

"Sounds like a bad plug."

"Well no shit Sherlock, I smelled gas and see a spark.... Not a good combo and I don't know enough to know if it's safe to drive." She shot back as her dad chuckled.

"Ok, turn her on and hold the phone to the engine for ten thirty seconds why it turned s on and that little after."

"Turn her on!" Addy yelled to raf and held the phone for her dad to hear.

The same noises and then she pulled it back for him to speak, "yeah... That spark, is it by the wiring box?"

"Yeah."

"I think the misfire is the Pistons getting blocked and the spark is a loose connection blown out by the built up pressure. Take her slow and easy, she'll be good to drive."

"Ok.... But it's a hour drive and slow and easy will make it two hours at least. Plus it's getting dark." Addy waited.

"Then start moving. Unless you want to pull the wiring box and tuck the wire back in and clean the engine, you need a mechanic. But if it makes you feel better, tuck the wire back in when the engine is completely off."

"Ok, thanks Dad. Love you."

"Love you, bye." He hung up and addy walked around and shut the car off again.

"Ok, I need you to get out and hold this flashlight for me..." Addy pulled the emergency flashlight from the kit, "... And I'll get the wire tucked in so we can get home slowly. We need a mechanic and I'm not qualified for that title."

Raf chuckled and followed her to the front t and she'll tugged of her plaid shirt and tossed it over a small part of the engine before leaning all the way to the back to reach a small black box cover. She pulled it off and sat it aside as raf stood and held the ight on it for her. She pulled herself up on the engine a little and took a mechanic glove from the kit to slip on and grab the wire. She followed it back to it's blown casing and tucked it in before taking a small piece of electrical tape and covering the hole. She pulled back and took off the glove before placing the cover back on and pulling her shirt off the engine.

Her hands were black like the outside of the plaid shirt, she sighed and grabbed a bottle of water before handing it to raf, "pour it slowly so I can wash off my hands please?"

"Of course cariño." He did as asked and then repacked the kit as addy tossed her shirt in the back seat. 

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

 Addy didn't look to happy, and raf had heard what addy said before about it being almost midnight when they would get home. He wanted to cheer her up some, he didn't like grouchy addy as much as normal addy.

"thanks for saving us from the bears." He gave a small smile.

She chuckled, "your stupid."

"Am I? I married you... If that's not smart I don't know what is." She smiled as he leaned over and kissed her, "if we don't get back until midnight, I'm fine with that. Don't stress."

"I know, it's more of the fact that the car was acting up and now I have to set cruise at fourty and go slow and easy through a unfamiliar road as it gets darker out." She took a deep breath and started the car.

"We'll be fine, besides I can hear you sing with the radio. I haven't got to hear that in a while... Especially when it's just us and you find the songs with curse words." He nudged her as she slowly moved back onto the road and started down the way.

Her lips curved up and she chuckled softly, "I thought you hated when I sang obnoxiously in the car."

"Not always, besides it's our day. So of you want to I wouldn't say no." He turned the radio up and started sifting through the few stations that would come in.

"You asked for it, plug my phone in and hit AXTZ." Addy smiled as raf obeyed.

Suddenly the car was filled with a soft ' _Listen up, y'all, 'cause this is it. The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious_.' and he smiled as addy started her little seat wiggle. Her face went dead serious as she started her rap.

" _Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
 _They want my treasure, so they get their pleasures from my photo_  
_You could see me, you can't squeeze me_  
_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy_  
_I got reasons why I tease 'em_  
_Boys just come and go like seasons_  
_Fergalicious (so delicious)_  
_But I ain't promiscuous_  
_And if you was suspicious_  
_All that shit is fictitious_  
_I blow kisses (mwah)_  
_That puts them boys on rock, rock_  
_And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)"__

 He laughed as she just got more into it, also expecting him too. 

' _They always claim they know me_  
 _Comin' to me, callin' me Stacy (Hey, Stacy)_  
 _I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E_  
 _And can't no other lady put it down like me_  
 _I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)_  
 _My body stay vicious_  
 _I be up in the gym just working on my fitness_  
 _He's my witness'_

Addy pointedto raf who decided to amuse her, he gave in, " _oh, wee"_

 _'I put yo' boy on rock, rock_  
 _And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got'_ she smiled and laughed through the rest of it. Breaking the tense look she had and laughing.

The rest of the drive home went well, raf sang along and wasn't afraid of looking like a idiot with the two of them. He laughed at addy dancing in her seat and the way she belted out the words, even the wrong ones. Before they knew it, they were home and addy was walking like she was just learning to walk before raf practically picked her up and carried her up to the bed.  _ **Today was a success, I loved my day off.**_


	53. One week

The barba's were having their family dinner, everyone sat around the table talking about their days. As addy cleared the plates, raf started to get up to help and JJ smiled at her.

"Mommy, rou reed ro ret rat ragain rand rave ra raby."

Addy paused as raf bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"Bug, do you know how people get pregnant?" Addy watched JJ nod.

Raf felt sick.

"Ra mommy reathes rin rhese rittle rubbles rand rhey rew rin rer romach. Rine ronths rater, ra raby ris rooped rout." JJ shrugged.

"Yes bug, that's exactly how that works." Addy pointed at raf to give a silent 'don't say anything'.

"Why don't you go play princesa." Raf kissed her head and watched her run back to the playroom, "I... I.... I don't know if that makes me happy or sad."

"Mommies breath in little bubbles that grow into babies in their bellies.... Then they poop them out." Addy nodded, "I'm happy to let her believe that for now."

"Addy..."

"Do you want to come up with a better story for her?" She challenged.

"No." He sighed, "I'll get the boys washed and changed."

"Thank you," addy kissed his cheek and let him grab them and go.

She finished the last few dishes, walking back in peeking into the bathroom. Raf had both boys in the tub with a inch of water holding them up against the side. He rub shampoo on their small heads as they already had almost a full head of hair, dark just like their dad's hair.

"Look at you two, you look just like papa. Nice, thick, gorgeous hair.... You two are going to be trouble when it comes to the ladies." He chuckled.

"Hopefully that is one thing they will take from their father, loyalty to a woman. I don't want to deal with players." Addy giggled and kneeled down beside her husband and took one of the boys.

"With a Mami like you, I doubt they could even attempt it. Usted pintaría sus ases rojos para esos juegos(You would paint their asses red for those games.)." He smiled as he took the cup and rinsed their heads.

"Damn straight." Addy winched as raf looked over, "I mean yes."

"Quarter in the..." She finished the sentence with him, "swear jar."

"These kids won't have to worry about college, they'll be paid in full for any ivy league school at this rate." She sighed as he kissed her cheek.

"Love you too add."

Olly kicked and Owen splashed as the two parents rolled their eyes.

"Four months old and they are already heathens." She shrugged.

"They aren't heathens." He glared playfully.

"Fine...alborotadores(Trouble makers)." 

Raf gave on that one so addy took the chance to splash him when he reached for the first baby towel. He tossed the towel over her head as the boys squealed in laughter. They both wrapped up the boys and carried them to the nursery so they could each change them into PJs. Owen slipping on a fuzzy panda bear covered onesie with little ears and Olly was put in a moose covered onesie with little bear ears. They put the twins down to sleep, turning off the light and smiling at the soft glow of the stars from the ceiling. They smiled and walked down the hall to the play room to check on JJ. 

JJ was sitting in the big wicker chair, holding a few books and reading them slowly. She looked up and smiled big.

"Ran rou read ro re?" 

They looked at each other and raf smiled, "sure princesa, make room in the chair."

Raf walked over and picked up JJ as addy picked up the small stack of books. Raf sat down and got comfy in the chair and let JJ adjust on his lap. Addy handed up a book as they were making room for her, she sat on the floor and shook her head. Raf shook his head and took the book. He opened it up and kissed jj's head.

"How about I read a part and you read a part... I think mommy would enjoy that." Raf smiled as JJ nodded.

 "Camilla Cream loved lima beans. But she never ate them. All of her friends hated lima beans, and she wanted to fit in. Camilla was  
always worried about what other people thought of her."

"Roday rhe ras retting reven rore rhan rusual. Rit ras rhe rirst ray rof rhool, rand rhe rouldn’t recide rhat ro rear. Rhere rere ro rany reople ro rimpress! Rhe ried ron rorty-rwo routfits, rut rone Reemed ruite right." JJ giggled and followed along.

By the end of the book, addy was clapping, "bravo...bravo... Encore, encore!"

JJ hand the book down and addy passed her a new one.

"The night wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind... and another.  
his mother called him “WILD THING!” and Max said"

“RI’LL REAT ROU RUP!” JJ shouted with addy.

"so he was sent to bed without eating anything. That very night in Max’s room a forest grew." Raf smiled as JJ took the next part and did all the noises she could and growled with all the beasts. 

After a few more books, raf's phone rang and he stepped out to answer it. Addy rolled her eyes and put the books back before picking up JJ. She swung her around and made faces with her before sitting down against the book cases.

"So bug, you ready for the vow renewal next week?"

"Rup." She smiled at her mommy.

"You remember your part?"

"Reah."

"You can do it?"

"Reah."

"Ok," she hugged her and smiled as raf walked back in with a small envelope.

"Ok, I have a lot of work tomorrow." He sighed and watched his girls look up, "so you ready princesa?"

She nodded and raf handed her the envelope full of cards. She smiled as raf picked her up and carried her to her bedroom for bedtime. JJ got dressed for bed, then her parents put her down. Addy got Raf to duet with her to put JJ to bed. Once their Scooby was asleep, they walked out to the living room and cuddled up together. Raf sat on the end and addy tossed her legs over him.

"Only a week away... You ready for this?" Addy smiled at raf.

"To give you a real wedding, I can't wait."

"I'm just glad everything is done and I don't have to worry about anything." She smiled as he raised her foot and started to massage it, "oh god... Don't stop that."

"Like you don't say that enough." He smirked a she jabbed him with her foot softly.

"Behave." She giggled, "but please don't stop, that feels awesome."

"Yes master." Raf huffed out like some butter from a horror movies, earning him a chuckle and another jab.

He caught her other foot on the jab and started to tickle it as she flailed. She rolled over on her stomach and tried to crawl away as he held her leg and tickled her feet as she kicked. The fun stopped once addy fell off the couch and bumped her head. She frowned and rubbed her head as raf helped her up.

"Lo siento(I'm sorry)." He kissed her head where it hit the coffee table.

"I hope so, now I'm damaged brain."

Raf chuckled and pulled her up, "I think you mean brain damage."

"See, you head my hurt." She smiled as he kissed her.

"I married a five year old." He shook his head.

"Says the twenty year old." She shook her head, "how about dessert?"

"Glad to see your brush with death didn't hurt your appetite." Raf rolled his eyes as she threw a pillow at him.

"Love you too."

 Raf sighed and pulled addy back, lifting her up and dragging her back to their bedroom. She laughed and leaned back to let him carry her all the way back. The door shut and everything felt normal in the Barba household, two boy cuddled tight in their cribs, one girl sleeping peacefully in her bed, and two happy parents tiring each other out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be two chapters....Are you ready for the Barba wedding?


	54. One walk away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony

The day has come, the Barba vow renewal. With everything prepped and ready, the guests started to arrive shortly after the couch had. Raf took the boys to the groom's room, addy took JJ with her as their parties joined them. Melody came in and helped get the girls ready. 

JJ had a soft white puffy ball gown that stopped at her ankles. A small blue band at the waste and long white lace sleeves. Hanging off the back of the puffy skirt was a over small net like lace that touched the floor, lace butterflies scattered around the over piece. Melody pulled her hair back and did a tight braided crown around her head before putting the flower crown on in different shades of blue. She looked absolutely gorgeous, especially when she smiled up with her green eyes shining back... _**She looks so much like her father.**_

* * *

**_Rafael_ **

* * *

Rafael was trying to get the boys in their tuxes, black with blue bowties and pocket squares. Very close to the suit he wore himself, the original suit he married addy in with a small bit of alterations. He had just finished straightening their ties when a knock drew his attention.

"Come in." He smiled as Liv and Mel came in.

"I hate to admit this but... You actually look nice for once Barba." Mel smiled and picked up Owen, "doesn't your daddy look good for once."

Raf rolled his eyes as Liv picked up Olly, "it looks like triplets not twins."

"Thank you for asking us to walk the babies down the isle..." He shook his head and used a mocking voice, "no really it's ok. We wanted you too."

"Someone should tell addy he's losing his mind.... Talking to himself isn't good." Melody chuckled as he glared.

"Go take your spot, we'll make sure these two get down the isle for you." Liv waved him off.

Raf started to walk towards the ceremony room, "sólo respirar .... No hay necesidad de estrés hoy.(just breathe.... No need to stress today.)

Rafael walked into the beautiful room, the wood benches and floor stood our perfectly against the floor to ceiling windows that showed the slight snow fall and frosted over river. The alter was set up as addy imagine, a winter wonderland outside and a cozy warm inside. A stand stood for the rings the boys would carry down and two small seats for them to sit in. A standing spot between for JJ with her note cards waiting for her.

He walked up to his spot in front of the benches, stop along the way to talk to a few people. Both sides filled out nicely, the photographer was set with a video camera as his assistant had the camera and was getting to room. Raf noticed everyone was here, only three people missing from their seats do to their part in the ceremony. He kissed his Mami's cheek and took his spot. 

The doors opened, music started, and in came melody and Owen as he held a pillow with one of the rings. Then right behind them was Liv with Olly and the other ring on his pillow. They marched down and put the boys in their seats as JJ started down the isle. She did her little walk perfect, tossing down the rose petals as she went before giving her basket to her grandma sitting up front and running over to her spot between the boys. Then the music hit it's cersendo and in the doorway stood addy and her dad, arm in arm.

She wore her original wedding dress, just like he remembered from a few months ago. Slightly yellowing, small Knicks and rips in the over lace... But it fit perfectly. Her hair was in that same braid from their eloping day, and the same sneakers as she did the slow March with her dad like she never got to. A small boquet of blue roses in her hand. Everyone stood and smiled before sitting as she made it to the front and kissed her dad's cheek. He sat down and I took her hand to help her up the small step to her spot across from me. We stood their a moment just staring at each other, holding hands as she still held the bouquet.

JJ took her cards and cleared her throat as they both smiled at each other for this wonderful idea of letting their daughter lead the ceremony.

"Radies rand rentleman, re rare rathered rere roday ro relebrate rhe roining rof rhese rwo reople. Rafter rine rears rof rarriage, rhey rill re...re...re..." JJ frowned and tugged her dad's pants leg. 

Raf crouched down as they earned a few chuckles from the audience, "rhat's rhat rord?"

"Consummate.... showing a high degree of skill and flair; complete or perfect." He leaned in to her ear and whispered.

She nodded and he stood back up taking Addy's hands again as JJ went back to her speech.

"Re-ronsummate rheir rows rof rarriage refore rou roday." He nodded to let her know she got it right, "rhey rill row resent rheir rows."

Addy gave JJ a small high five as raf dropped her hands and smiled to give them a second before starting his vows.

"Addison, It is at this moment as I gaze in your eyes I think... Is it too late to elope?" Raf delivered perfectly as he earned chuckles from the audience and addy hiding her face with her bouquet as she fought to straighten her face back out and not turn bright red from laughter, dropping the boquet a few seconds later, "now in all honesty, I vow to always love the faces you make, even when your stretching. To love your silly non-sense. To laugh at your jokes even when they aren't funny... Infact let's both promise to be the only people who gets all of each other's jokes." Addy nodded and he continued, "to never steal the covers, unless your hogging them. To fetch the remote from across the room even though I know I wasn't the one who put it there. And lastly, I vow to love you, our kids, and all our future family members... Till death. Thank you for our nine years, and for the many more to come."

 Addy wiped her eyes lightly, hoping not to smear the make up,  _ **As if you ever do. You look perfect no matter what cariño.**_ She straightened back up as the room turned their attention to her... Holding the bouquet still with a smile, she started her vows.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

"I, Addison Barba, do vow to love you. For better or for worse, In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor. I vow honor you, but not obey you because that's just creepy..." She paused for the laughs as raf shook his head with a smile, "I vow to be the only person you can stand at a cocktail party, if you'll be mine. I vow to cook you dinner and make your lunch, if you kill the spiders. I vow to always make the bed, if you handle all the bills. I vow not to bring home strays constantly, if you promise..." She held out her pinkie for raf to take, "...that there will always be a pet in our home." She paused until he took her pinkie with his and tugged softly before letting go, "I vow to love you always, if you'll do the same.... And lastly, I vow, to weather out the storm with you, till death do we part.... Hopefully like Johnny and June because I doubt I could ever live without you."

 He shook his head as everyone laughed, the room slowly quieted down as JJ spoke again.

"Rand row, rhey rill resent ro reach rother rheir rorginal retters ritten ro reach rother ron rhere relopement ray." JJ smiled as raf motioned to addy to go first.

 Addy took the letter Rafael wrote and opened it, her hands shaking softly as she lifted it to read.

"My dearest Addison,  
On this day I feel truelly fulfilled. As we prepare to say two words that will forever change us, I have a few promises to make."  
She cleared her throat,  
"I do promise to give you a real wedding, one day when we both feel it is time.  
I do promise to stay with you through everything life throws at us.  
I also hope, hope that our family grows."  
Addy teared up a little and forced herself to continue,  
"I do hope we create a home.  
I do hope you'll be there for me even after I'm old and gray."  
She sniffled,  
"I know I love you and you love me.  
I do know we will be happy.  
I also do know, that with these words that we will say.... We'll never be alone in anything ever again."  
She smiled and gave a small laugh,  
"I do promise, hope, and know that I love you Addison Grace soon to be Barba.  
Love Rafael."

She sniffled and wiped her face a little as she put the letter back down and looked at her amazing husband. He reached over and wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled as she nodded and he opened his letter.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

He pulled it out slowly and unfolded it to read.

"How little we truelly know of love, I honestly know so little. But that little I know, it came from these few months with you Rafael. So quick to marry like a movie playing out staring us. I hope our take will be like one from a book, love and laughter... And a happily ever after."  
He smiled,  
"I hope we will continue to grow everyday and learn what love is from each other as we do.  
But I know I will always fall asleep next to you. I know I will always run to you in all things that happen, good or bad. I wouldn't dream of going through life with anyone but you.  
And as I wrote this note, with the promise to read it later in life when I finally get my walk down the isle, I must tell you... No matter what life throws at us, I want you to be the one that says 'we'll make it through this.'  
I love you, Rafael Eduardo Barba."

He hid his sniffle as she smiled at him, he folded the letter back up and smiled at the fact addy wrote it on a napkin instead of normal paper. Then he realized the napkin was the same rust colored napkin from the diner they ate at on their first date. 

"Rand row... Papa, rou ray riss mommy." JJ smiled as raf took a step towards addy and leaned in to kiss her. 

As everyone clapped and cheered, they pulled apart and raf stepped it up. He pulled her in again but this time he dipped her down as she wrapped her arms around him. The two ending the kiss to rest forehead to forehead and smile at each other. Slowly he pulled her back up and chuckled as addy looked at JJ.

"Good job bug. Now remember what to do?"

"Rup." She nodded.

Addy took raf's arm and they walked out as JJ followed and melody and Lucia picked up the boys to carry out to the reception hall just past the doors. Addy and raf went to a back room, they both needed to change into their reception clothes. Everyone else went to the reception room and took their seats and got food while they waited on the happy couple to return.


	55. Our night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception

Rafael stared at addy, her dress absolutely amazing. They had changed into their reception clothes, the brand new dress addy picked out had stolen raf's breath. 

The silk mermaid fit gave a perfect snug silhouette of her body, the soft powder blue dress almost looked like ice, the only thing breaking it was the thick blue band that was diamond encrusted to give a small sparkle. The band cut off the lace overlay of her chest and arms from continuing down the dress, the sweetheart dress neckline was beautiful and only slightly sexy once covered by the lace. The small Tull puff at the bottom was manageable and her little crystal clear slipper heels fit perfectly with the gown. Her hair was up in a style he hadn't seen before, it was partially braided down in the back but lopped back up and woven through the down braid in little strands to look almost like a waterfall weave of hair. A small side swept bang and a soft white lace band framed her head just behind the bang. Her lips were Ruby red and her eyes sparkled with only the little mascara and eyeliner she had on before. 

She walked over and fixed my bow tie, smiling as I stole a kiss, "Hermosa."

"Not to shabby yourself papi." She smirked.

I didn't mind the fact she picked out my tux, she knew I could pull it off. It was the same blue as her dress, dark blue bow tie, white shoes... and cummerbund. The tux fit perfectly and however cheesy it may look, I loved it. Mainly because she loved it. She kissed me again and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Can't believe we finally did it."

Her whisper was soft, just like his caress and his reply, "yeah cariño, me too."

She pulled and tugged my hand, "are you ready to go enjoy our party."

"I'll go anywhere with you." He kissed her cheek and they moved to the edge of the door way and a waiter ran over to tell the dj to switch the music.

They walked over to the edge of the steps, just out of sight and waited for the cue. The music switched over, the soft melody playing as everyone started to look to the dj standing up and slowly reaching for a microphone.

> _"Marry me a little,_  
>  _Love me just enough."_
> 
> Addison's voice filled the room before having Rafael's take over.
> 
> _"Cry, but not too often,_  
>  _Play, but not too rough."_
> 
> A: _"Keep a tender distance..."_
> 
> R:"so _we'll both be free."_
> 
> Both of their voices joined together in a perfect Harmony.
> 
> "That's _the way it ought to be."_
> 
> _R:"I'm ready!_  
>  _Marry me a little,"_
> 
> _A: "Do it with a will."_

The dj picked up the mic, "ladies and gentlemen, I proud to announce.... Mr. and Mrs. Barba."

> _R: "Make a few demands_  
>  _I'm able to fulfill."_
> 
> _A: "Want me more than others,_  
>  _Not exclusively."_
> 
> _B:"That's the way it ought to be."_
> 
> _A:"I'm ready!_  
>  _I'm ready now!"_  
>    
>  _R: "You can be my best friend,_  
>  _I can be your right arm."_
> 
> _A: "We'll go through a fight or two--_  
>  _No harm, no harm."_

Rafael and Addison start down the steps slowly as people cheered.

> _R: "We'll look not too deep,_  
>  _We'll go not too far."_
> 
> _A: "We won't have to give up a thing,_  
>  _We'll stay who we are."_
> 
> _R: "Right?"_
> 
> _A: "Okay, then."_
> 
> _R: "I'm ready!_  
>  _I'm ready now!"_

Each step down went slow, the couple soaking in the attention as they slowly walked to the dance floor area.

> _R: "Oh, how gently we'll talk,"_
> 
> _A: "Oh, how softly we'll tread."_
> 
> _R:"All the stings,_  
>  _The ugly things"_
> 
> _A: "We'll keep unsaid._  
>  _We'll build a cocoon_  
>  _Of love and respect."_
> 
> _R: "You promise whatever you like,_  
>  _I'll never collect."_
> 
> _A: "Right?"_
> 
> _R:"Okay, then."_
> 
> _A: "I'm ready._  
>  _I'm ready now."_

They stopped center of the dance floor, a mic being brought over. Raf lifted the mic up first.

"Thank you everyone for coming."

"We are happy you all could make it and celebrate our actually wedding with us." Addy hugged his arm close.

"Please enjoy tonight." Raf finished and addy held up her phone.

"And I won't be blogging tonight... But there is a photographer taking pictures and video so, fair warning." She smiled as raf kissed her and they said thank you again before walking to their table with their family. 

Unlike traditional weddings, they had a extra round table placed by the dj booth and sat the couple, JJ, and the boys. Raf took a quick look around to see exactly what it looked like in here, and it was beautiful. All tables had white clothes and white covers on the chairs with blue ribbon. The center pieces were flowers in different shades of blue frosted over to look snow kisses in vases that looked like it was carved from ice. Up towards the dj booth was a few fake trees, about six feet tall with small little white flowers petals that we're lit up by small white lights. There was fake snow around the base of them, looking like something out of a fairy tale. But his favorite part was the ceiling, there had to be hundreds of fake snowflakes, some frosted, hung at different hieghts that reflected the soft lights and the beautiful glow they gave from the blue lights was unbelievable. They worked kinda like little disco balls to reflect the light so well.

Everyone had food, Lucia taking care of JJ while Addy's mom helped feed the boys with melody. After they were fed and the music started, addy and raf put them to bed in the back room alone with Amanda's Jesse. Everyone went to town on the dancing and talking, obviously enjoying everything. The couple had to make the rounds and talk to the guest but addy did slip away when some good songs came on. Before they knew it, they moved on to the big moments.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could please get the groom and his mother on the floor for mother son dance."

Raf surprised his mom and tugged her hand to pull her on the floor for a dance. Her face beaming with pride at her son and the fact he chose an old Cuban song she use to sing to him. They swayed and he ended the song with a small peck to her cheek. 

"Soy el chico más afortunado del mundo para tenerte como mi madre. (I am the luckiest boy in the world to have you as my mother.)"

She rolled her eyes as they stepped off the floor. Addy approached with her dad to take the floor as everyone smiled. The song came on and addy immediately jumped into it, her dad following suit.

* * *

_**Addison**_

* * *

 

> _You can't fool me, I saw you when you came out_  
>  _You got your momma's taste but you got my mouth_

Addy smiled as he dad took the lead in this slow dance, his small whisper only letting her hear."You got my mouth and temper." She slapped his arm softly without missing a beat.

> _And you will always have a part of me_  
>  _Nobody else is ever going to see_  
>  _Gracie girl_

Addy pulled in close to her dad, her arms just reaching around his shoulders as she stepped up on her tip toes and onto his toes for him to carry her. A small flash back to her childhood.

> _With your cards to your chest walking on your toes_  
>  _What you got in the box only Gracie knows_  
>  _And I would never try to make you be_  
>  _Anything you didn't really want to be_  
>  _Gracie girl_
> 
> _Life flies by in seconds_  
>  _You're not a baby Gracie, you're my friend_  
>  _You'll be a lady soon but until then_  
>  _You gotta do what I say_

Addy whispered to her dad, "I think that time.e passed when. I moved out of state. Can't spank me with giving me a few hours to hide."

He chuckled softly, "I brought you in to this world, I can take you out."

"Pretty sure that's called murder dad."

> _You nodded off in my arms watching TV_  
>  _I won't move you an inch even thought my arm's asleep_
> 
> _One day you're gonna want to go_  
>  _I hope we taught you everything you need to know_  
>  _Gracie girl_
> 
> _And there will always be a part of me_  
>  _Nobody else is ever gonna see but you and me_  
>  _My little girl_  
>  _My Gracie girl_

As the music played out, Rafael walked over.

"May I take your daughters hand?" He held his hand out.

"I think you have taken more then her hand, but who am I to tell the husband no." He stretched her hand to raf, "I done lost her after the first kid."

Addy tried not to break down laughing as raf nodded and pulled her in, "see, your mine now. Your dad gave you to me."

"My hand, the rest he wouldn't even suggest but I give anyway." She smirked as the music started to play, a slow version of their song as the lights dimmed down and the blue lights lit the room and reflected off the snowflakes above.

> _I'm booking myself a one way flight_  
>  _I gotta see the color in your eyes_  
>  _And telling myself I'm gonna be alright_  
>  _Without you baby is a waste of time_

Addy pulled in tight against raf, his arms holding her close as she rested her head on his shoulder. He started to whisper sing the words in her ear.

> _Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed_  
>  _It got washed away in a summer rain_  
>  _You can't undo a fall like this_  
>  _'Cause love don't know what distance is_  
>  _Yeah, I know it's crazy_
> 
> _But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
>  _I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"_  
>  _Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_  
>  _Who cares if you're all I think about,_  
>  _I've searched the world and I know now,_  
>  _It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_  
>  _Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_  
>  _Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy_

She kicked her shoes off to the side while still slow dancing with him. His face barely holding in his laugh as she fell back into place against his chest and shoulder.

> _Yeah_
> 
> _I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why_  
>  _Wanna feel good, don't have to be right_  
>  _The world makes all kinds of rules for love_  
>  _I say you gotta let it do what it does_

Raf pushed addy back and slowly spun her so her dress twirled slightly at the bottom. Pulling her in tight so their lips could connect and steal the kiss they both desired at that moment. Her arms tight around his neck to force him closer as he lead the slowly dance.

> _I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight_  
>  _Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes_  
>  _I love that we're rebels, and we still believe_  
>  _We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah_
> 
> _Oh, and I know we're crazy, yeah_

Raf spun her again and the two swayed their hips more as they couldn't look away from each other. Addy's arms tight around her as raf spun her in to his chest to rocking facing away for a split second before she broke into a small giggle fit and he turned her around as he tried to hide his own laughter.

> _But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
>  _I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"_  
>  _Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_  
>  _Who cares if you're all I think about,_  
>  _I've searched the world and I know now,_  
>  _It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_  
>  _Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_  
>  _You with me baby? Let's be crazy_

Addy tightened her grip and let raf spin her around with him, her feet lifting from the floor to feel the rush of air.

> _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

Her feet slowly touched just a to on the floor as raf continued to spin.

> _No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
>  _I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"_  
>  _Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_  
>  _Who cares if you're all I think about,_  
>  _I've searched the world and I know now,_  
>  _It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_  
>  _Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_

Addy finally touched the floor and her forehead was pressed to Raf's, a beautiful moment taking over as they both laughed. They had forgot where they were and how many people were watching them.

> _Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking_  
>  _There's no such thing as wild enough,_  
>  _And maybe we just think too much_  
>  _Who needs to play it safe in love?_  
>  _Let's be crazy!_
> 
> _Na na na na oh na na na na oh_
> 
> _Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy_  
>  _I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy_  
>  _Yeah…_

He stole another kiss and without hesitation, he swiped addy off her feet and carried her off the floor to cheers as the music started back up and people went to dance. Raf dropped her down under one of the trees for a quick kiss that the photographer was quick to get many shots of before they went back to socializing. Raf made his way over to the DA, smiling as he introduced addy.

"Mr. McCoy, this is my beautiful wife Addison. Addy this is my boss." Raf introduced as McCoy reached out a hand to shake.

"Glad to finally meet you. I have been hearing a lot about you and your blog." He smiled.

"And I too. Must say you sounded like a force in the courtroom." She shook his hand as he chuckled.

"And I had a lot of concern raised about your husband's antics, especially a belt around the neck."

"He never told me about that either. I think he's afraid I would do that to him too." She jested.

Raf rolled his eyes, "how did I know you two would bring that up."

"Because your hiding kinks from me honey." Addy patted his cheek as McCoy laughed, "keeping the wife happy is a wise thing, I still haven't learned that after two divorces."

"Remember that Rafi, I could do better." She chuckled and then kissed him.

* * *

**_Rafael_ **

* * *

He rolled his eyes as JJ ran over and tackled her mom's leg. Addy picked her up as she looked at the white haired man they were talking too. JJ made a confused face and looked at Raf.

"Rho ris re?" She batted her eye lashes innocently.

"Why don't you ask?" Addy added before raf could speak.

"Rexcuse re rir, rhat's rour rame?" 

McCoy smiled, "jack McCoy, your daddy works for me."

"Ri rhought re rorked ror rhe reople." She frowned as they all chuckled.

"I work for the people on behalf of the state. Mr. McCoy supervises me and the others in my area." Raf explained.

"Roes re rave ra ruge roffice rike rou?"

"Bigger, to big really." McCoy replied with a little laughter from the adults.

"So what did you need bug?" Addy looked at JJ and kissed her nose.

"Ri ranted ro rance rith rommy." 

"Ok, let's go Scooby." Addy kissed her forehead and JJ waved and shouted back bye as they left for the dance floor.

Raf turned to watch them dance for a moment, addy putting JJ down and holding her hands before a few more people joined on the floor. Next thing he knew he had Amanda, carisi, and melody joining them as the song changed over. He had zoned out and was brought back to the moment by a quick pat on the back. 

"You picked a good one....And you did it on the first try without it being a co-worker." McCoy smiled, "keep that one happy."

He raised his drink as a silent toast before walking off to join a new group of people. Raf waited till he left to look back over as Liv walked over. She handed him a glass and smiled as he thanked her.

"Your to kind Liv, getting me drunk on my wedding day."

"You try to do it to me after every bad case."

He chuckled and took a sip, "thank you. How are you enjoying things?"

"I'm having a great time, and Noah has been playing with JJ since it started."

She motioned over to show JJ and Noah dancing as addy danced with melody. It had went to a slow song before speeding up again. 

"Why aren't you out there dancing?" She asked.

"Because I can't dance. I'm very selective when I do." Raf shrugged, "plus they haven't asked me yet."

"You should be dancing with your wife." She nodded to his wife as she spun around.

The song switched over and he smiled as JJ ran over, "papa...Rance rance!"

"Yeah papa, dance." Liv smirked as he chuckled.

"Yes JJ, I'm right behind you." He stopped as JJ ran back over to Noah, his hand reaching out to Liv, "only if you come too."

"I don't know the dance."

"I don't either really, I just watch JJ."

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your wife?"

"She would prefer it if I make you dance too. She said everyone dances tonight." Raf took Liv's hand and pulled her with him, "just watch JJ and you'll get it."

The cupid shuffle came on and JJ lead Noah beside her as everyone came out to dance. Addy scooted up by raf as they got into the rhythm.

> _We gonna show you how it go (hey, hey)_  
>  _To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
>  _To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_  
>  _Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_  
>  _Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_  
>  _(Let me see you do)_  
>  _Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
>  _Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (Ah, let me see ya do the Cupid)_

Raf picked up the dance quickly, addy beside him to bump him in to the rhythm when. He messed up. Once that ended he went to reclaim his drink as Liv stayed behind to dance with Noah. He found his way over to another group of co-workers and started talking.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

The song had just switched over and she ran over to her husband, wrapping an arm around him and dragging him backwards softly.

"Sorry, he owes me this dance." She smiled as they chuckled and he groaned.

> _That Sunday morning choir calling, church doors open wide_  
>  _That hallelujah shoot right through ya, make you feel alive_

Addy swung around to slow dance with him as he looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Su hermosa addy, absolutamente precioso. (Your beautiful addy, absolutely gorgeous)."

"I look like a mess. I wish I could fix the hai...."

"no te atrevas (don't you dare), You look perfect." He whispered as she smiled and kissed him.

> _That key under the mat, you know right where it's at_  
>  _It's waiting with the porch light on_  
>  _Don't bother calling, no need for knocking, just come on home_  
>  _Come on home, my love is_
> 
> _Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty_  
>  _Now until the day I die, unconditionally_

Rafael listened closely to the voices in the song as addy giggled. His brow raised as he held in his chuckle.

"That's the backstreet boys isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Should've known you picked this song for that reason."

"Don't you dare pick on my boys.... The backstreet boys are awesome and you know it." She smiled at his laugh, "JJ will tell you."

> _You know I'm always gonna be here for ya_  
>  _No one's ever gonna love you more than_  
>  _God, your mama, and me_  
>  _God, your mama, and me_  
>  _Unconditionally_  
>  _God, your mama, and me_

He swung her hips a little more as his hands rested there. She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

> _Loud as shotgun, angels singing with the radio_  
>  _Praying with you every mile down any dead end road_  
>  _You can tell me every secret that you been keeping_  
>  _I'll hold it, lock and key_  
>  _Up with you all night, holding you all night, I never leave_  
>  _You better believe my love is_
> 
> _Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty_  
>  _Now until the day I die, unconditionally_  
>  _You know I'm always gonna be here for ya_  
>  _No one's ever gonna love you more than_  
>  _God, your mama, and me_  
>  _God, your mama, and me_  
>  _Unconditionally_  
>  _God, your mama, and me_

Addy tightened her grip on him as raf swayed and almost lifted her off the ground the more he moved with the music.

> _You better believe it, you better believe it_  
>  _Every step you take, I'll be as sure as your shadow_  
>  _Every move you make, you know I'm part of you wherever you go_  
>  _Baby, you know my love is_
> 
> _Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty_  
>  _Now until the day I die, unconditionally_  
>  _You know I'm always gonna be here for ya_  
>  _No one's ever gonna love you more than_  
>  _God, your mama, and me_  
>  _God, your mama, and me_  
>  _Unconditionally_  
>  _God, your mama, and me_
> 
> _God, your mama, and me_  
>  _God, your mama, and me_  
>  _Unconditionally_  
>  _God, your mama, and me_

Addy kissed her husband and let him parade her around before dragging him to the floor for more dances. It was a short time later addy and raf went to cut the cake. JJ ran over and stood with them as raf lifted her up so she could cut the cake. A picture was taken before they cut it. Raf couldn't help but admire the cake addy designed. A beautiful light Crystal blue three tier cake with darker shades of blue frosting decorating it. Simple blue roses spaced around the top section of each with a small edible photo and frame in the center. The bottom two layers had small pillers holding up the next layer. Then off to both sides where two more cakes done the same only in a single layer with the one behind lifted up.... A small bridge ran from on up to the next, to the main cake. Each photo was of the couple over the years. Their first photo together, wedding photo, beach photo, holding newborn JJ, a picture of all of them at the zoo with the polar bears, a the coffee picture from the baby shower cards, and a photo of all them sitting on the couch raf and addy holding the boys with JJ smiling between them. The cake was perfect as JJ cut a piece, he sat her down and split it into two. He dropped to give JJ a bite but pushed it up so it got her face as she pushed the plate back in his face with Addy's help. Once the laughter died down, they took a piece of each flavor, vanilla with strawberries and turtle cake. JJ took a piece and they started passing out cake as the night continued. More dancing and laughter until JJ was half asleep on raf's lap as he talked to his old friend Eddie. Addy came over and kissed him.

"Rafi, I think we should be getting home. The boys will need fed before bed and JJ is out cold."

"No she isn't," he went to move her and realized just how much dead weight she was, "maybe she is."

"We have a long day of packing Tomorrow and checking gifts so we can leave early Sunday morning for Disney." She lifted up jj.

"I know, I promise we'll catch up later Eddie."

"Don't worry about it." Eddie smiled, "see ya later Rafi."

Rafael took JJ and addy got the boys in their stroller to leave. Everyone waved goodbye and cheered them on as they left. A perfect ending to their happy night. The barba's went home to a quiet night and a perfect end to the perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/mixWuNey3Lw
> 
> This is the version of their song I was thinking of. Please give it a listen if you have time, it is beautiful. Underneath is a link to see the idea of the cake only with different decorations.
> 
> http://www.idocakes.biz/sites/default/files/32.jpg


	56. Vacation/second honeymoon pt. 1

"Did you remember the...." Raf was cut off by addy, "yes I took care of everything."

"I'm just making sure. Te amo addy."

"Love you too Rafi." She hummed as she pushed the twins into the airport, "ok JJ, hold mommy's or daddy's hand."

JJ walked next to her dad as she pulled her suit case and held on to one of the two suitcases raf was pulling. He chuckled and thanked her for her help as they ran to their plane. Addy had taken care of everything, she got first class seats, the perfect hotel in Disney, on call town car, and much more. She double checked the bags and even booked them a full day alone on their real anniversary for them to spend without the kids. Raf was impressed to say the least. They checked the bags in, then slowly started through to their terminal. Addy had on her favorite kangaroo jacket, Olly and Owen both cuddled in tight in their pouch against her chest. JJ grabbed her dad's hand and tugged until raf picked her up.

The five sat down in the terminal and waited till they could board the flight, about half a hour. Addy decided to feed the boys and pull the hoods over their heads to do so. Raf and JJ was playing a word game JJ learned at school.

"ri'm roing ron racation rand ri'm ringing... Ra rapple." She smiled.

"I'm going on vacation and I'm bringing," raf paused and smiled before speaking, "an apple and a ball."

"Ri'm roing ron racation rand ri'm ringing ran rapple, rall, rand ramera."

"Well I'm going on vacation and bringing an apple, ball, camera, and a doll."

They kept this going for a while till jj couldn't think of more, "ri'm roing ron racation rand ri'm ringing ran rapple, rall, ramera, roll, rearmuffs, ramily, rum, rair rush, rinfants, racket, rite, ruggage, ragazine, recktie, rointment, rants, q-q-q- q-tip, ring, rirts, toothbrush, rumbrella, rand..... Rand...... Ri ron't row."

She frowned as raf squeezed her before she could start crying, "hey it's ok... Don't cry princesa. Just think, what starts with v?"

"Reggies, rase, rise, ralentine..... Rolleyrall!"

Addy gave a small chuckle and nudge raf, "good job bug but you have to be quiet, your brothers are eating."

Raf and JJ spoke at the same time, "rorry rommy."

She shook her head as they called boarding for the flight. Addy stopped feeding the boys and they fell asleep shortly after. The five boarded the flight and took their first class seats. JJ was bouncing around excited about flying again, addy was focusing on the babies because she hated flying and welcomed the distraction. Raf made JJ buckle in early to keep her still, then sat next to addy and stroked his fingers through Owens little mane of hair.

"You'll be fine cariño."

"I know rafi-doo," she sighed, "and thanks for taking care of Scooby there."

 "Like I wouldn't." He smiled and lifted up a book, "so I brought along a good one,  slaughterhouse-five. Wanna read it with me?"

"You mean reread?" She chuckled and adjust to lean against him but keep the babies up above her chest.

 The couple read their book together, only stopping once for a quick diaper change. JJ was engrossed in a kids movie, distracting her the whole flight. After a little over two hours, they landed and quickly grabbed their luggage. They walked out and into the Florida sun, spending only a minutes enjoying it before their handler took the luggage and drove them to Disney world. As they drove in they looked at everything down the way, the upside-down building, a few hundred different stores and Putt-Putt courses... Then the Disney drive. They drove past the welcome sign and JJ was vibrating, begging to get out and go to the rides. After convincing her to let them check in first, they drove to their bungalow area and walked through their temporary home first.

Raf unlocked the door as he ran with JJ across the small wooden bridge to get to their bungalow, opening it with a stunned face. The living room was small but beautiful with a large window behind the couch showing the lake and other bungalows. A small tv and a set of high chairs by the kitchen arch way. The kitchen was stocked with food and pots, but raf was focused on stopping JJ from eating the small muffin basket they left on the kitchen counter. Addy took the boys into the kids room, she laid them in the double crib as raf pushed JJ in and she freaked out and jumped on her pirate themed bed. 

"JJ calm down." Addy warned and JJ ran to the next room as addy made sure the boys were asleep before raf chased after JJ.

He caught her not in their bedroom but hanging over the small deck as she begged to 'rim rith rhe rishes'.  He pulled her back up and promised they could swim in the little hot tub pool later or at the water park. She gave in and went back inside as raf truelly took in the master sweet. A California king bed, silk sheets, and the double glass door view of the surgery set over their lake. **_Addy truelly out did herself this time._**

He missed her arms wrapping around him, "do you like it?"

"I love it." He whispered and brought her hand up to kiss, "how can we ever afford this with three kids?"

"You married a secret celebrity apparently." She giggled, "come on, it's only two and I promised JJ a few rides before supper."

"And the boys?"

"They can sleep in their stroller." She smiled, "come on."

He grabbed the go bag for the boys and addy changed from her sweats to jeans as JJ opted for shorts and a t-shirt over her dress. They started with Addy's most remembered part of her trip as a young girl, the castle. They ran into Cinderella and JJ took a picture with her before addy dragged her on to it's a small world and JJ rode a second time with her dad. They found their way to a few more and a princess make over for JJ who chose to look like Mulan. Addy was very proud. She however, did a makeover too and chose Jasmine because JJ took Mulan. After a half hour of walking the boys through a shop and looking around, the girls came out in full costume and makeup. 

"Hermosa princesa." Raf smiled and kissed jj's s head, "a perfect Mulan.'

She smiled and pointed at addy, "rhat rabout mommy?"

Raf paused to take in the full outfit. The baggy pants with a skirt sitting at her lower waist and bra basically for the top. She bought the fake gold jewelry and had her hair styled correctly with the crown.... **_The full package might cost alot but they don't skimp. God I will never be able to watch that movie again after this vacation._**

"Papa?" JJ tugged his pants leg.

"Hermosa .... absolutamente preciosa y algo que no puedo decir (Beautiful.... Absolutely gorgeous and something I can't say.)."

Addy walked over and kissed him, "you must tell me later then."

He chuckled and took a photo of them before they moved on and ended up buying more baby clothes for the boys along with a couple stuffed animals. They had made it down by the House of Blues where they ate and watched a live band perform. Addy bought a few things and posed with the Blues Brothers statues before telling the boys 'one day when you can actually remember it, I'm making you watch Blues Brothers and know why I love Belushi so much'. The five slowly made their way back to their bungalow and had a small dessert before addy put JJ down after washing up to get the make up and hairspray out. JJ was out like a light and the boys, thank to raf was in Dreamland with her.

"So, should I call you rafikins or Aladdin?" Addy jested as she slowly walked into their room.

"You can call me whatever you want as long as you wear that." He smirked and pulled her in by her waist, "you have officially ruined the movie for me."

"Why? I have the wrong colored hair and I am not tanned enough ski...."

"Everytime I see Jasmine now I'll have a boner." He chuckled, "god you are beautiful. Me estás matando(Your killing me.)"

She kissed him and pushed him back on the bed, "no rafi, I haven't even begun to torture you." 

He ran a hand over her ass as she stepped closer before kissing the small opening of skin at her waist, "Your going to make Disney a very adult place before we're done with the week."

She chuckled and pushed him back, "just wait."

The couple had a fun night before passing out, door unlocked once they finally put clothes on around midnight before they passed out. Knowing Tomorrow could only be better.


	57. Vacation/second honeymoon pt2

Day two of Disney was starting, sadly it wasn't exactly as addy and rad had hoped. JJ was awake early and tackled them in the bed. The two deciding to divide and conquer, raf took JJ swimming in the hot tub like pool on the small deck and addy started breakfast only stopping a second to pick up the boys and get them in the high chairs. 

Raf smiled at his daughter, he sat with only his feet in the water and watching her hold her breath and dive to the bottom of the three foot pool to look out the glass bottom at the fish in the lake below. She came up for air and tugged his arm.

"Papa, papa, Rook rat rhe rishes!"

"I don't see dishes princesa." He frowned as he teased her, "why are there dishes in our pool?"

"Rishes! Ree the rishes!" She tugged him harder and pouted a little at the fact she couldn't pull him in.

"Ohhhhhhh! Fishes... Ok, show me the fish." 

He slipped in and after a small shiver as his body tried to adjust, she tugged his hand and they both went to look at the fish below. After a few times, raf decide to play with his daughter. He grabbed her feet and lifted her upside down above the water so her hair touched it.

"Papa rown!" She squirmed.

Addy had stepped out to get them for breakfast but paused to watch the scene with a few photos taken as well. 

"Are you sure? It's wet down there... See?" He let her down just enough her forehead was in water.

"Papa rtop!" 

She squirm as he picked her back up and let on hand grab her arm as the other still had her ankle. Since they were opposite sides, he swung her softly back and forth with her but barely touching the water. She giggled but didn't fight till her started counting.

"Five, four, three, two..."

"Papa ro!"

"One!" 

He let go and she fell under the water for a split second before shooting back up and gasping, "rad papa."

"Yeah, bad papa." Addy repeated as they swung their heads to look at her, "breakfast is ready, dry off and join us in the living room loves."

She stepped back in as they slowly got out. Raf climbed out slowly and ruffled his hair with the towel before wrapping it around his swim trunks. JJ watched him and tried to do the same thing. Her hair was a mess and looked like a wet dog that got half of it sticking up and she struggled to figure out how he wrapped the towel around his waist. He noticed and chuckled before squatting down.

"Let me help. First when you dry your hair...." He redried he hair, "pull it down right before you take it off.Su cabello es más largo que papas y se verá divertido si se pone de pie (Your hair is longer then papa's and will look funny if it stands up)."

She nodded and watched as he wraps the towel around her arms to pat her dry a little, "second, you don't knot the towel at your waist. You tuck." He loosens the towel and had her raise her arms, "now watch. You wrap it tight around you then you tuck in the edge. If you got it tight enough, it'll stay."

He let go and smiled as she smiled down at it before looking up, "see? Now you can tuck a towel like papa."

"Ranks papa." She hugged him before running in to get food.

The two turned the corner to find Mickey shaped pancakes with bacon and eggs. They each made a plate and started towards the living room. The boys were doing in the play pin and the tv was on some old cartoons for everyone to watch as they eat. Once JJ finished, addy told her to shower and get dressed for the day. As JJ left the room, raf looked at his wife.

"I didn't know you could make Mickey pancakes so well."

"Of course.... With a mold." She smirked, "the kitchen has Disney cookie cutters and one was big enough I just used it for pancakes instead."

He chuckled and kissed her head, "te amo."

"Te amo Rafi." She winked as they cleaned up the mess and changed for the day. 

They agreed that they would explore the park and eat lunch out, then they would drop the boys at the nursery with a few bottles so they could spend some time on rides with JJ. Tomorrow, they would do some shopping and check out the water park area. Thursday was more exploring and photo opportunities of all of them and a little taking turns on rides with JJ. Friday would be the same. Then came the tricky part, Saturday was their anniversary so raf and addy would spend the day alone, if they can talk JJ into it. Sunday was the last family day and they would pack up their tings and fly home on a red eye Sunday night. Raf had work Monday but JJ would get to skip school due to the late night flight and the good chance she would be dragging all day. 

JJ ran out in her favorite Scooby shirt, a pair of jean shorts and her converse slip-on shoes. Her hair was a mess and she held her brush waiting for one of her parents to fix her hair and braid it. Raf was first out, deciding on a pink polo and khaki shorts with a pair of comfortable boat shoes. He had just combed his hair but didn't actually style it, he had such glasses on his head as he looked at JJ.

"What do you need princesa?"

"Rair papa, ran rou raid rit?" She smiled and handed him the brush.

"Sure, kneel on the floor in front of papa." He sat on the couch and had JJ at just the right hieght he could untangled her hair. 

Addy came out in camo almost short shorts and bright red shirt that said 'future Ironman in training'. She was tugging on her favorite running shoes as she walked out into the living room. Her hair was in a pony tail and her sunglasses were on her head as she applied sunscreen before handing the bottle to raf as he was struggling to get out a huge rat in JJ's hair.

"Need some help rafikins?"

"I got it." He hummed and JJ cried out for him to stop as she rubbed her head.

Addy bent down and took the brush and ran it through to the rat, "baby, I told you you need to brush your hair before it dries. That's why it gets all ratty like this."

"Rorry mommy." She sniffled as addy held the rat in her hand and handed the brush to raf.

"Ok, you ready?" Addy asked and waited for JJ to nod, "little lily had a rat in her hair. It hide and burrowed deep in the tangles till she couldn't brush it out."

Addy slowly ran her fingers through separating some of the hairs from the knot, "she begged and pleaded..."

"ried rhen rit rhewed, rhewed, rhewed." JJ whimpers as it start to hurt.

"Then her mama said 'shoo, shoo, shoo' and the rat flew, flew, flew from little Lily's hair." Addy gave the sharp tug on the shoos and flews to get the knot out and motioned to raf to brush through it, "and mama said..."

"Ro rome rats rin ry rittle rily's rair." JJ sniffled and willed her nose as addy kissed her forehead, "ranks mommy."

"Welcome bug, now let papa braid your hair so you both can get the sunscreen on. Then we'll go." Addy walked to the boys and got them in the stroller.

She tucked the baby bag with the thermal pouch for the bottles under the stroller and slipped a small bag for them beside it with sunscreen and a small first aid kit. JJ asked for a French braid and addy smiled as she watched raf do it perfectly for her. He turned her around and applied sunscreen before telling her to get her sunglasses as he applied his sunscreen. Addy walked over and took a small dab of sunscreen to put a small dot on raf's nose. 

"You are too cute of a dad, you know that Raffalupagus."

"I almost pulled all our daughters hair out." He rolled his eyes and smoothed out the extra sunscreen she placed on his face.

"But you do one hell of a French braid." She chuckled.

"Jealous are we?"

"Of course, I wish I had your ass." She smiled.

"Behave, we have the kids today." He warned as he swatted her rear.

JJ came running out and they took off slowly to the boat that would take them to the park JJ chose. She skipped ahead and was told several times to slow down before raf caught her arm and picked her up to carry as a warning. As they started out towards the park, they caught the opening festivities and got pictures with Mickey and his friends. After several pictures, they started to go around to all the little things they could do with the boys. They went to the country bear jamboree which wasn't good for raf apparently and they moved on to meet some characters. JJ dragged her dad by the hand to meet Alice and the mad hatter. JJ and addy sat for tea as raf kept the boys amused. Addy chose Winnie the Pooh and read out loud to JJ and the boys as they went along. When they made it to the characters, addy had to sing the Tigger song with tigger and drag JJ into joining. No surprise this got a lot of attention from other families and several kids joined in the singing.

By the time she had stopped, a woman walked over to her and JJ, "excuse me, are you Addison Barba?"

"Yes. And this is the family." She smiled brightly as she caught her breath.

"Can we get a photo? I love your blog and my daughter loves your daughter." A little girl looked from behind the lady at JJ as she made her dad pick her up because her legs hurt.

"What do you say bug? Want to take a picture?" Addy look at JJ as she shrugged.

Raf sat JJ down and the four took a photo and JJ talked to the other girl. It was just a exchange of names and saying she liked her shoes but it made the girls day. Raf picked JJ back up and decided they were going to the Tom Sawyer island, raf giving a much more juvenile version of the story and enjoyed looking about. Addy picked the last place before lunch and chose peter pan and his friends. Then they were off to lunch at 'ohana and took some photos with stitch. Addy did her stitch impression with stitch and got another small crowd gathering around.  _ **That is one thing she is definitely good about, getting attention. I don't understand how she can do it without noticing either.**_

* * *

**_Addison_ **

* * *

 From here they took the boys to the daycare and took JJ to ride some rides. And it didn't take long for JJ to almost drag her parents around. She insisted on doing the pirate tutorial and running to Peter pans flight. This resulted in a sweet moment of raf lifting JJ up and letting her 'fly around'. Next was meeting Aladdin and Jasmin in the bazaar and getting on the magic carpet Ride. Then it was off to the garden to meet Merida. This was about the time addy realized she doesn't know most the newer Disney characters and actually looked at raf as JJ was playing with a few other kids and Merida.

"Which one was she?" Addy frowned.

"No lo sé(I don't know). You know the princesses." He raised a brow.

"I think she's the Scottish one since I only remember Ariel being a red head." She tipped her head watching as JJ started to run back over, "Scottish we're the ones with red hair right?"

"Sure." Raf chuckled as she glared before picking up their daughter, "where to next princesa?"

"Repunzel!"

"Ok, that one I know." Addy giggled and they moved on to meet repunzel and Tiana.

Raf stood back and looked at addy confused once JJ ran off to meet them.she watched her husband and raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"At the risk of sounding racist, who is the black girl!" 

Addy giggled, "I'm guessing Tiana and it's the princess and the frog."

"Oh ok." Raf chuckled and kissed addy, "guess that explains the frog jokes."

They went through a few more things before they went to dinner with belle and the beast. Then they got the boys and went back to their temporary home. JJ was going a mile a minute about all the cool things yet to do and wanting to meet the other princesses. Raf ended up having to play with her while addy got the boys down for their nap. And even with it being bedtime, they both struggled to put the pirate JJ down to bed.

* * *

Tomorrow was about the same as the day before only it was shopping all day. They took a ride in the amphibious car, checked out dinosuaurs, built a dinosaur for both the boys and jj. They caught a movie and played with Legos before JJ did a second princess makeover and decided to be Cinderella. They bought some shirts and stuffed animals, a mug or two. Addy picked up a bath towel set in the theme of finding Nemo and they got plenty of junk food to snack on and some to take home. 

Afterall that, the next day they put on swimsuits and hit the water park for half the day. After some fun and cooling down, they hit international drive outside of Disney and explored some shops. Addy insisted on put-put at a pirate themed place where she read all the facts out loud to JJ and they had to retrieve new balls at least six times in their 18 holes. Raf won the round to everyone's surprise. They went to the upside down building and explored before stopping by titanic museum. As it got darker, they rode the Orlando eye and returned to their comfy home to sleep. 

They went back to the parks friday and hit the animal kingdom and hung out with the animals all day before the rough day came. Waking up on their anniversary and convincing JJ to go to the daycare program.

* * *

It was about 9 am as addy dressed the boys and raf tried to get JJ ready. She was fighting them tooth and nail when it came to this day program.

"Rhy ro ri reed ro ro?" She whined and plopped down on her bed in only her night shirt and undies.

"Because mommy and daddy want to celebrate their anniversary with a little alone time." Raf tried to get her to change shirts and she shook her head.

"Rut re rave ro ruch ro ree!" She scooted away from him Everytime he tried to get her dressed.

"We have tomorrow for that. I promise princesa." He reached to pinky promise and she smacked his hand away, "Justice Jay Barba!"

Addy came running in at that and seen the pathetic scene, "JJ, please just get dressed and go to the daycare."

"Rhy? Ri rhought rou roved re." JJ frowned and started to whimper, cowarding after raf had raised his voice and used her full name.

"We do bug. You know we do." Addy sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "when we are at home, what do you do when it's mommy and daddy's anniversary?"

"Ray rith rabuelita." She sniffled and addy reached over with a tissue to wipe her nose.

"Exactly. You spend the night with abuelita and give us a day and night to ourselves. That's almost what we'll do today only we'll pick you up before it gets dark." Addy smiled as JJ slowly scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Romise?" She looked at her parents and they both nodded.

"Promise."

She slowly stood on the edge of the bed and pulled off her sleep top, "rorry ri Ras rean papa."

Raf pulled the shirt over her head and tugged it down as she grabbed his hand to steady herself so she could pull on her shorts. He waited till she was done to pull he legs out from under her and let her bounce once on the bed as he stole a few kisses on her face.

"It's ok princesa. Get your shoes on so we can go." He handed her the shoes and stopped for a second as addy left the room.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

"hey JJ, you know we love you right?"

"Reah." She nodded.

"You know papa loves you more then anything, that he loves you no matter what?"

"Res." She tipped her head to the side.

"Ok, just checking." He gave her a small hug and she kissed his cheek.

"Ri rove rou papa. Ri ridn't rean rany rof rhat refore." She squeezed extra tight as he wiped his eye carefully as not to let her see.

She gave one last kiss to his cheek before they walked out and joined addy. After everyone was ready, they took the boys over to the nursery and JJ to the daycare program where she was hesitant to leave her parents. Raf decided to take the chance this time. He squatted down next to her.

"JJ, I know it's scary but it's good to meet new people. And besides, your going to watch some Disney movies and do some crafts.... Maybe meet some characters and get to dress up again." He brushed her hair out of her face, "what if I promise, that we'll get ice cream and watch whatever movie you want when we get back to the bungalow."

"Rok." She nodded and hugged her father, "rove rou papa. Rappy ranniversary."

"Love you too, thanks princesa." He kissed her head and they left to go explore on their own.

They went to the twilight zone ride and took a stop at the haunted Mansion ride. Then they went back to the bungalow at about noon. The minute they got through the door, addy started cooking a small meal and raf was behind her 'helping'. His helping was much more hindering but addy wouldn't complain. She loved the way he pulled her back from the stove and kissed her neck as she tried to cook. Especially since it resulted in sex in the kitchen while cooking. Then came a small break to eat and he dragged her to the bedroom for round two. She sent him to relax in the pool and she be there in a few minutes.

"Addy, are you coming?"

"One second!" She called as he heard a shuffle and what almost sounded like a trip.

"You ok?" Raf started to get out as addy stuck a hand out the door.

"Yes, stay." She pointes to say 'sit down' and then he heard a small jingle, "ok, ready for your surprise?"

"Yes." He smiled.

She emerged in her Jasmin costume and straddled his lap in the water that lead to a third round. To be truthful, they didn't really leave the bungalow till almost six when they got JJ and the boys. They went out to eat and then went home for ice cream and a few movies. They watched the fireworks from their small deck on the bungalow. The next morning, they hit the last few things they missed the days before including visiting Ariel and getting a photo of him riding a seahorse. Then as it got late, they packed their bags and the spare bags of souvenirs and headed for the airport. They had a hour wait after check in but easily passed the time till they could board their red eye. Raf held JJ on his lap and hummed to her as she wiped her weary eyes and yawned. 

"Papa, rour raking re rired." She yawned out.

"That's the purpose princesa,te duerme para dormir todo el vuelo(get you sleepy so you sleep the whole flight.)" He smirked as she stretched and yawned again.

"Papa rrrrrrrop." She drew it out and sniffled a little before her eye flickered.

"Love you too." He smiled as they called for boarding and he carried her on to their seat, "buenas noches bebe(good night baby girl.)"

They ad boarded the plane and of course, the kids were out and raf was slipping under as addy leaned on him. She kissed his cheek and he smiled as his eyes closed fully. The flight went quick as the two adults slipped under most of the flight and the kids were out like a light. When they landed, addy carried the boys out and Rafi carried JJ. I went smoothly getting a ride home and enjoying the half hour they had. They put the kids down and Rafi tucked addy in before he left for work with little sleep... _ **The perfect vacation, I couldn't ask for better.**_


	58. Issues arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough case, part of SVU gets a rude Awakening... Addy breaks down.

After returning from the vacation/honeymoon, Raf was a little eager to go back to work. Then he got the case and wished he never did come back. Why the case seemed simple and only served to get more complicated, he also had a drink with Liv to talk about a different issue. 

"Liv if this is about fin," raf shrugged off his coat as he sat by her at the bar, "I already said it was surprisingly legal to kidnap people from other countries."

She shook her head, "no Barba, it's not the case. It's more personal, I got a call from the school."

"Noah push a kid in the sandbox again?" He looked over.

"No, worse. I got a call from the school because Noah has a bruise on his arm.... He said I gave him it." She sighed, "I had to talk to her teacher and it was irritating." 

"How'd he get the bruise?" He raised a brow, "was it one of the other kids?"

"No they are sure it didn't. He said it was me... I honestly can't think of how I could have done it. Noah has to me lying and I'm pretty sure they'll call it in." She frowned as she looked over, "how was Disney?"

"Fun, but back to the point. Is there any chance you could have?" He took a sip of his drink, "did he run off? Maybe fell and you tried to catch him?"

"No, not that I remember." She sipped her wine, "I don't know where it came from."

"It was probably nothing, a minor mistake like I said and you just don't remember." He turned towards her, "they can investigate you all they want and find nothing. Your a great mom Liv, you wouldn't hurt noah."

"I know, so let's talk about something nicer. Disney, how was it?" She smiled as raf caved and told her all about the trip and showed her some of the photos.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy held her camera up and smiled, waving at the camera recording her.

"Hi everybody! So this is my first post after my two week break. I had my vow renewal and it was beautiful, exactly as I wanted. I promised not to blog it so I'll only share a few photos mostly me and the family. One video of us dancing because I actually got Raf to dance. Also we went to Disney world and I think JJ let the princess thing go to her head. So I have some photos of that and those will get posted too." She smiled, "so I will be back to posting regularly and sorry for any hurt feelings over the break but, family comes first. Always comes first."

A scream came from the background as JJ came running in, "mommy ran re rake rhe rookies!"

"Sure bug, I guess my first post back will be this and photos... Tomorrow will be baking cookies with chef justice." She smiled and before giving a serious face, "she's hungry, for Justice."

Addy ended the video and posted it with the prepped photos. She then turned her attention to the ingredients usually used in making cookies. JJ put on a apron and a chef hat as JJ set up the camera to record so she could stand on camera with JJ to help her. A local dessert shop was holding a contest for a new cookie, kids only with basic help from adults. So addy agreed to assist JJ and help her make her cookies.

It started simple, she pressed play and addy help JJ pour in what she asked for and do exactly what she says. 

"Rour."

"Flour, how much?"

"Rhree."

"Ok three cups flour."

"Rick rof rutter." She picked up the butter and tossed it in, "ranilla."

"Here bug." Addy watched JJ pour in half the bottle, "this is going to be some cookie."

"Reah, rocolate rhips rand rinkles." She poured them in and started to stir, "rhen rost rhem."

"JJ the shop already sells frosted chocolate chip cookies with sprinkles." Addy frowned, "its the one you always get."

She puffed and stopped, "rhen rhat?" 

"Let's through out the batter since it won't set up, and start over. What are some things you like?"

 "Rocolate, raramel, rutterscotch, rinkles, rummy rorms..." She frowned, "ri ron't row."

"You like Oreos right bug?"

She nodded.

"Why not a dirt cup cookie? Let me get the Oreos and we'll make a chocolate cookie." Addy smiled as JJ lit up.

"Reah, rosted rightly rith rookie rumbles rand rummy rorms!"

"Sounds good. Let's get started." As they started to get the new supplies out, the door opened and raf walked in so addy turned off the camera.

She walked over and gave him a huge kiss, squeezing him close before letting go. He chuckled and walked over to grab JJ and squeezed her tight and get his kiss.

"How's my girls?"

"Rood papa." JJ hopped down and looked at addy, "re ran rake rhem romorrow."

"Yeah bug, well try again tomorrow." She kissed her head as she ran off, "so how was work?"

"Complicated. Bigger story is Liv is being investigated for child abuse." He sighed and looked over, "Noah got a bruise she couldn't explain."

"Your kidding? Liv is a amazing parent." She shook her head, "a full investigation?"

Addy walked back to the nursery to feed the boys as Rafael followed back. She got settled in her chair and rad handed over Owen as addy adjusted for him to latch on. She feed him as they kept talking.

"Yes, at least soon they will. Liv is sure of it." He watched as addy winced, "you ok honey?"

"I'll need the vaseline tonight," she shook her head, "poor Liv. I can't believe it... It hasn't made it to the A.D.A. office yet?"

"Not that I know of, but of course they won't tell me if I asked." 

Raf tossed a cloth over his shoulder and took Owen and switched him and olly for addy. She shifted and switched olly to the other side. Once olly started eating, raf burped Owen as they continued their routine.

"They won't find anything." She sighed, "you know they won't."

"I know, I know." He sighed and wiped up the small dribble from Owen before laying him to bed. 

Olly was done and raf burped him as well while addy treated her nipples after Owen broke the skin a little. The rest of the night went easy for them as they laid down to bed. The next day would only bring more issues. While the case closed, Liv was alerted to the case opening and the next day she would be questioned and investigated further to be given a clear after she remembered how the bruise came to be and Noah told the whole story. Liv came over for dinner on Addy's request and they talked about it till it was nearly time for the kids to go to bed. That left addy and raf to talk more as they laid down to bed.

"That detective must have a vendetta against her." Addy accused.

"Addy, really?"

"Tell me I'm wrong." She challenged.

"I can't say it." He shook his head, "but I can't deny it."

"Could this get any worse?" Addy had just finished editing the video of her and JJ baking, she was posting it as they talked.

"Never say that cariño, mala suerte.(bad luck.)" He muttered.

She rolled her eyes before kissing him as he set up his case files to work through, "night rafi-doo."

"Night cariño."

Addy turned off her lamp and rolled to face the darker part of the room as raf did his study work. He was up till late and struggling to keep his eyes open when addy rolled over and put his files to the side and cuddled up to him. The next day was hell, morning was rushed and JJ was late to school. The twins wouldn't stop crying and raf forgot a few files he had to have someone grab for him. It was getting late and addy had just started to change to go get JJ when a knock stirred her from her actions.

She straightened her long sleeve shirt and adjusted it so one shoulder stuck out and the major hole at the bottom wasn't revealing anything that way. Her sweats weren't much better, but it covered. She answered the door and poked her head through.

"Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Addison Barba?" A fairly tall black woman asked being flanked by two officers.

"Yes, sorry I'm a little busy. I need to pick up my daughter and I'm running behind."

"Don't worry, we have someone doing that right now." She moved forward to stop her from closing the door, ”Michelle Morrison with the D.A.'s office."

"if your looking for my husband, He's still a..." She cut you off.

"No ma'am, we're here for you. More specifically, your sons." She pushed the door open as addy was shocked at her words, "We have a investigation into child abuse against you and your husband. We are here to take your sons to children services while the investigation is taking place."

"You can't do that, you can't remove the child from the home." She tried to stop a officer as he walked by but Morrison stopped her.

"Mrs. Barba, don't interfere or I'll have to arrest you." She warned and motioned them to take the boys from the stroller they were in.

Addy was visibly shaking and starting to cry as Owen let out a wail and she reached towards him to shush him, "it's ok baby, mommy and daddy will be right down to fix this. You'll be fine love."

Mrs. Barba, leave the child alone." She warned as addy flipped on her.

"My son is crying and I'm trying to calm him without touching him!" 

Addy felt a rage she never felt before as the investigator stopped, "that tone can be counted as a threat."

"Oh honey I don't threaten people." Addy took a breath and turned around to get a hold of herself, "this isn't just."

"Niether is child abuse." She spat back as addy started towards the door and the woman stopped her, "one more move and I have to arrest you for obstruction."

"You'll be sorry for this." Addy whispered and shook her head, "we never hurt our kids."

"That's not what we hear." 

She shut the door as she left and addy lost her strength. She fell against the wall crying as she struggled to find raf's number, her brain forgetting the only number she knew by heart. It rang twice before an answer.

"Cariño...."

"Rafi they took our kids." She sputtered.

"Cariño calm down, I know..." 

"You know!" She almost screamed.

"Yes. They alerted me a minute ago...Me and Liv are on our way over to children services. Amanda is coming to get you, ride with her over."

"Rafi... They can't..."

"They won't." He growled, "I promise they won't. Ride with Amanda and find us when you get there."

She hung up and held her head a moment before standing and punching the wall. She didn't hold back her anger in that moment but quickly regretted it once her hand pounded. She quickly got dressed and waited for Rollins to get there as she wrapped her bruised hand. Wiping a tear she sniffled and waited by the door,  _ **please no... Not my kids.**_


	59. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy and Rafael get questioned about child abuse, Liv and Amanda aren't far behind.

Amanda and Addy walked into children services and Addy ran to Raf. They hugged and he kissed her head before pulling back a little as Amanda reached the group.

"They have to be kidding." Amanda started, "because they couldn't find anything on you they started investigating all of us?"

"I can't believe they removed the children. Noah was with Lucy and started crying." Liv looked over.

"Jesse was with my sister and I know the first question they'll ask." Amanda sighed.

"She practically pushed the door open and took the boys after telling me I don't need to worry about picking up JJ. Then she yelled at me for trying to calm Owen as he's wailing.... I didn't touch them, I was just talking to him." Addy wiped her nose, "I thought they couldn't remove the kids."

"They can't cariño," raf started, "not unless they have enough evidence and proof of it being necessary."

His eyes caught her wrapped hand and he pulled it up, "what happened?"

"Nothing," she sighed, "I punched the wall after they left. I just got frustrated, I'm sorry."

"It's fine cariño, are you ok?"

"Yeah Rafi." She kissed his cheek, "have they said anything? JJ must be freaking out and I don't even what to think about the boys."

"Calm down, breath." He kissed her head, "it'll be fine."

"I know... But I can't think about anything right now rafikins." She sniffled and nodded, "I can only think about how scared they must be."

"It'll be fine cariño. I promise." Raf squeezed Addy close to him, "los niños estarán bien. Son fuertes y valientes como sus padres.(the kids will be fine. They are strong and brave just like their parents.)"

She nodded and hid her face a second, raf could see Liv and Amanda was only now realizing just how much Addy loves her kids. Her life is JJ and those boys, not her blogging, not her fans, and definitely not her reputation. She always put them and Rafael first, but seeing her completely beside herself in raw version of a thousand different emotions... That showed just how much a mother she still was, first and foremost.

"Listen, they need to interview us separately. We go in one at a time and answer all their questions." He whispered softly to her, "I can't help you in there. And they will definitely ask you about accusations of abuse and neglect. You can't let it get to you. You have to be strong for me, for them... You have to show them your not even close to what they want to believe you are.Sin insultos, puñetazos ... Sin amenazas. Tienes que actuar civil y fuerte, no rompas ahora.(No cursing, punching.... No threats. You have to act civil and strong, don't break now.)"

She nodded and pulled back, "I know.. I think I got it."

He kissed her head and looked up, "they really picked up all of SVU's kids to prove someone is neglecting their kids?"

"I guess they didn't have enough on me but found something last minute. It's to clean, they find something on all of us and takes out the kids." Liv shook her head.

"Hey, listen... The other night I was having drinks with Mike Lasky From the TwoSeven. Except now he's an investigator at the DA's office, and it turns out it's the same division that's investigating you... Now us." Amanda started.

"Okay." Liv looked over confused.

"If you want to pull strings, it won't help but thank you." Raf spoke only for addy to interject.

"No, no.... No I think we will." She locked eyes with Raf, "I want my kids back."

"No, Mike's not like that, I asked." Amanda waited a second for the couple to look back over, "Anyway, after his fourth Jameson, he tells me that there never would have been an investigation if it weren't for Brian Cassidy."

"What?" Liv was almost shocked.

"Who?" Addy looked over.

"Liv's ex." Raf covered Addy's mouth, "what the hell does he mean by that?"

"He wouldn't explain." Amanda shook her head, "that's all I got."

Addy tried to speak through raf's hand but it was a muffled mess, "what?" He asked as he moved his hand.

"It's a fix." Addy whispered, "they couldn't get Liv alone so they dragged us all in to dig up dirt and turn on each other. Liv and you working all the time, Amanda's sister out of jail and living with her... My temper. They are cornering us to get us to flip on each other."

"Then let's stand strong, we're a family here. We'll get all our kids back." Liv smiled as they heard footsteps and a clearing throat.

"Glad to see you all could make it. I'll start with Olivia Benson and work my way around for the interviews." Morrison smiled, "please take a seat and wait."

"I want to see my daughter." Addy looked up, "I know she is scared and crying and freaking out asking g for her parents. Just let one of us calm her down."

"And you don't want to see your sons? Play favorites often?"

"I love all my kids equally but the boys will take a nap and forget this, JJ will be petrified and a handful for whoever is watching her. She will withdraw of everyone and listen to no one." Addy glared, "just let one of us calm her down."

"Fine, Mr. Barba you can go back for five minutes." She glared at addy, "happy?"

The sarcasm in her voice was like venom, she definitely had a vendetta against SVU and she was poking mama bear Barba. She walked Liv in for the interview and a different lady walked Rafael back to see JJ. Because what they didn't want to admit it, addy was right about JJ.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Raf was lead back to one of the daycare rooms, as the door opened he seen five or so kids about JJ's age playing. He frowned when he didn't see JJ then he heard her sniffle. He stepped in and softly spoke.

"Justice Jay." He spoke softly.

"Papa!" She ran over and tackled his legs, "ran re ro. Ri'm rorry ror rhatever ri rid." 

"You didn't do anything princesa, they think mommy and daddy did." Raf squatted down and kissed jj's head as she squeezed him tighter.

"Rou ridn't ro ranything. Rhe rids rat rhool rere raring rand rhe rids rere rook rat re rike ri'm rupid." She sniffled and wiped her eyes on his sleeve.

"Don't worry about these kids. They don't know you. Their words mean nothing and you know me and mommy didn't do anything. We'll be back in no time to get you and your brothers." Raf squeezed her tight to his chest, "now papa has to go but I promise I'll be back here soon and we'll go home."

"Papa ron't ro!" She clung to him as he stood up.

"JJ, I know this is hard but you gotta be strong.Recuerdas lo que tu mamá te dijo?(Do you remember what your mom told you?)"

"Re rhe ronger rerson, re rave." She sniffled.

"Be the stronger person, be brave." He kissed her head, "if you get scared, just hum the song. And..." He pulled out a little tie pin and handed it to her, "squeeze this. Remember we love you and would never leave you here. We'll be back soon."

She nodded and kissed his cheek, "ranks papa.... Rurry."

"Lo promento (I promise) we'll hurry."

As raf stepped out, JJ sat back down in the corner and and held the little pin close. She started humming the song and she whispered a few words.

"rate rhe ray rou rook rat re, Rike rou ran rell o ruch rabout ry rife, ry rife. Rassassinate ro rarelessly. Ro rassured row rweet rou rwist rhe rnife." 

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy sat in the waiting room with Amanda, the two trying to distract themselves..... Or mostly addy.

"How can you be so calm right now?"

"I do this for a living. Except I usually ask the questions." Amanda smiled, "did I tell you about Jesse this morning? She was spitting up her food all over my sisters shirt and then when she went to change it, Frannie jumped on her and cleaned it off."

"Dogs, what won't they eat." Addy smiled softly, "the boys this morning, just after raf left, they were hungry. So I fed them and then burped them one at a time. Owen was easy but Olly, he was fighting it. Then he didn't spit up, he was like something out of the exorcist. Clear across the room to clean the stain from the wall. That sad part was it looked like milk on wall."

They both chuckled as raf walked back over and kissed Addy's forehead, "JJ is better now. She isn't crying as much. She said she loves you though."

"How quick can this go? I want to get them home." She sniffled as he nodded.

"Just answer the questions and be have." He watched as the door opened, "don't loose control and be truthful."

She nodded as Liv came over and Morrison stopped by the door, "Addison Barba."

Addy followed Morrison in to the interview room. She took a seat and held her arms tight around her waist. Morrison took her time sitting down and starting the questions.

"Mrs. Barba, glad to see you have proper clothing you can wear." 

 _ **Like you wear that nice little suit all the time at home.**_ "glad to see you again so soon."

"Let's get started, Mrs. Barba what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a blogger/stay at home mom."

"So you take care of your children full time?"

"Except when I get a baby sitter or my husband is home." She raised her brow, "just cut to the chase. Ask the big question so I can be done here and take my kids home."

"Do you abuse your kids?"

"No. Never."

"Do you ever neglect them? Maybe leave them alone when you need to do something else?" She pushed to Addy's annoyance.

"No." 

"What about your husband? He works alot."

"He does, but when he's home, he's ours. He loves our kids and plays with them. He cares for them way more then half the parents I see.... Don't you dare drag him through the mud on this."

"More threats Mrs. Barba?"

"No. No threat." Addy shifted and took a deep breath, he r wrapped hand coming to view.

"Your hand is wrapped, when did that happen?" She started scribbling down notes on her legal pad.

"Shortly after you left. I bruised my hand trying to call my husband. I was panicking and clumsy, I hit it on the counter." Addy hid the hand.

"Does your husband abuse you?"

"What the hell kinda question is that?" Addy spat.

"Is your husband abusive to you or the kids?"

"No." She growled.

"Do you have anger issues?"

"Only when people force it." Her glare narrowed.

"I don't appreciate your tone." Morrison adds.

"And I don't appreciate you pulling my kids from my home and frightening my daughter all based on worthless allegations."

"Thank you Mrs. Barba," she smiled and lead addy out.

Addy sat down as Rafael was called back and Liv looked over, "what do they have?"

"They never told me. Just asked questions and said I have anger issues." She sighed, "poor Rafi."

"Everything will be fine, they can't take custody. They won't." Amanda rubbed Addy's arm trying to help her worries.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael sat at the table and watched as Morrison sat down, "hello Mr. Barba."

"Morrison, not so please tell to see you." He quipped.

"I thought we worked well together, oh wait no... You hardly use the investigators at the DAs office." She sat down the note pad, "how often do you work?"

"Seriously?"

"Would you say too much, because your daughter did."

"Show me one kid her age that doesn't." He challenged.

"Speaking of kids her age, she's in the third grade... At five."

"Her school suggested that we move her forward to a grade that would actually challenge her. Third grade had it at a slight challenge and kept her with a younger crowd."

"So you just forced her to move ahead of her friends and peers?"

"She didn't have friends, all the kids picked on her. She hated the social aspect of school and moving her to a more challenging curriculum would help her to build a more social reach at school." 

"But she is bullied by her classmates?"

"As do most people who first meet her. Her speech impediment is very prominent and people can be cruel." He locked eyes with her, "you should know with this job."

"I do... So why is she still at that school if she is bullied endlessly. Or why haven't you talked to the school?"

"We did, they didn't help until my wife posted a video about our daughter being bullied. We left the decision up to JJ and she decided she wanted to stay and prove she was a human like everyone else."

"Ok, is any of the bullying physical at school?"

"A Shove here and there but not really. JJ is quick to get an adult when that happens and tell us when she gets home."

"Then what is with her medical history? Several trips to the ER. Bruised hip, cut on arm, sprained ankle...."

Raf quickly Interrupted, "she is clumsy like her mother. She doesn't go constantly unlike her mother and her uncanny ability to magically cut herself on anything." 

"Or they are being abused."

"No.... I would never hurt them."

"You have a history with abuse, your fathe...."

"My father was a bastard and I still feel a rage every time I think of him." He glared, "I have spent my whole life showing I am not my father. I married a beautiful woman I have never laid a hand on in that way. Three amazing kids that I would die for and never hurt.... I lived through that so I know what is right and wrong."

"Your wife has a temper."

"She was raised in a small town and learned how to defend herself when she came to New York. She still gets defensive of our kids and me."

"That she does, we have a report she kicked a man in the family jewels and gave him a black eye for punching you at a father daughter dance."

"The man's daughter was bullying JJ and I asked him to stop her. He started a fight and punched me. I got home and addy found out and fixed everything with JJ. The next day at dance class when the dad was Bragging about hitting me, she told him off and defended herself when he got physical.... And that wasn't reported, filed, or made into a case."

"Ok, that is one in maybe five I could read off to you."

"None filed and no I didn't manipulate any of it. No favors to pull any complaints." 

"Ok, what about a Mr..... " She looked at a file, "...Jacob LaCroix."

",That was Addison's best friends boyfriend. He went off on her and she called addy for help. As he was trying to break down the bathroom door to get to her, addy stopped him and walked her out to safety before they actually fought as cops pulled up." Raf closed his eyes and took a breath.

"He was unconscious."

"He tackled and punched my wife, she defended herself." 

"He filed assault charges."

"He withdrew them once he realized melody was pressing charges for domestic abuse."

"So he was bribed into it?"

"No. I had nothing to do with that case and it was his decision to do so. No threats or deals on our part."

"Would it be fair to say your wife has a temper?"

"Not like what you mean."

"How does it feel being the sole provider in the family?"

"I'm not, addy makes just as much if not more then I do."

She wrote some down then smiled, "so she is a stay at home mom that makes her life very public. You feel safe leaving your kids with her?"

"Yes I do."

"She leaves your sons in a separate room while she makes a video in the other room." She smiled, "she neglects your kids."

"No she doesn't. Those boys are sleeping and the first sound of a cry and she drops everything for them."

"Ok, your free to go Mr. Barba." She smiled, and motioned him out as she stood.

"When can we take them home?" He watched her smirk.

"After I file the paperwork."

"Don't play this game Morrison. This is a vendetta and I can report you for this."

"And I can have your kids permanently removed Barba. Don't go playing the hero and don't rush or poke me. I have more power then you." 

Raf walked out and over to his wife as Amanda went in for questioning. Addy almost tackled him as he got to the couch. She squeezed him close and talked what they could do. They didn't have anything on them but they also knew Morrison wasn't going to stop. So Liv called in a complaint against her and raf went through everything with addy to get clear evidence of a vendetta. When Amanda was done, Morrison was pulled aside and forced to release all kids. 

Noah ran to Liv, Amanda took Jesse in her arms immediately and Raf took Owen and Addy took Olly. They heard the feet running and addy handed Olly to Raf and she grabbed JJ the moment she jumped in her arms. Addy squeezed JJ tight and was crying softly as she kissed her head.

"Mommy, rit's ro right... Rour rurting re." JJ smiled as addy loosened up and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry bug, mommy just really missed you." Addy chuckled softly, "you want to go home now?"

"One moment," Morrison smiled, "I have here a temporary removal of parental rights."

"Your kidding me." Liv glared.

"No, but I only have one. Barba, your not allowed within 100 feet of your children till after a court hearing." Morrison handed her the paper, "no contact with them until a judge removes the judgement."

Addy squeezed jj close, "you can't just say me and my husband aren't allowed to see our kids?!"

"Just you. Your husband is fine."

"This is ridiculous." Raf stared in disbelief, "how is this suppose to work if we all Liv together and she isn't allowed within 100 feet?"

"Get her a hotel room." Morrison left with a smirk.

"Ok, I'll call Mami and work this out with the babysitter to keep the kids while I'm at work and fixing this. I can see how soon we can get a hearing and get this fixed." Raf kissed addy as she shook her head, "we'll fix this."

 "This is unbelievable." She whimpered and kissed JJ one last time before kissing her boys.

"It'll be fine, just go home and I'll be right over after I drop the kids at mami's." He kissed addy and with Liv's help got the kids out as addy stood about to cry in the lobby of children services. 

Amanda gave it a few minutes before driving addy home. She was insistent on staying till rad got back but addy refused. She wanted to be left alone and nothing was going to change that. Not until raf could make it back to the empty neat that use to be their home.


	60. Let the heads roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy and raf fight to fix the mess Morrison put them in.

The apartment was quiet when raf got home. He walked in and slowly looked around for addy. He frowned until he heard the soft sigh he knew to well as a depressed Addison. He walked down the hall to the bedroom where addy laid on the bed above the covers fully dressed.

"Cariño, are you ok?" He slowly sat down beside her.

"They said I can't get within 100 feet of our kids Rafael, that I might be a unfit parent." She whimpered and turned to look away from her darling husband.

"But you are the most amazing mother I've ever seen. You are damn near perfect. Add, just don't worry about it right now." He rubbed her shoulder, "JJ and the boys are with Mami and Diane will watch them while Mami is working."

"It won't be, Rafael they took the kids from  _Me_. They said I had a temper and feared for their lives because of it." She sat up whipped to look at him, "how will this be ok?"

"This won't be for long." He tried as she fell back and rolled away, "I promise."

"Rafi...."

"I don't care if I have to kidnap them and take us out of the country and hide on the run our whole lives, I promise you'll raise my kids." He smiled softly and rolled her on her back to look at him, "I hear Cuba is lovely this time a year."

She chuckled softly and wiped her eyes, "I love you Raffalupagus."

"Te amo addy." He kissed her softly, "we'll be ok."

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy made it through the night but once raf left for work, she was confused on what to do. She isn't interested in making videos at the moment. She posted a short message apologizing for the small absence that they would be taking and decided to mope all day after cleaning. She cleaned everything and then with the extra time of several hours, she tried to find something to do. She promised raf she wouldn't do anything involving their case unless he asked, apparently he was using favors and didn't want her to ruin it. So as she sat alone all day, fighting tears off and on as she missed her kids and how they take up her day, she cried thinking about them.

The way Olly always pulled her hair and chewed on her neckline if she wore a t-shirt. The way Owen wiggled and turned in his crib and she would watch and adjust him so he never hurt himself. The way JJ bounced through the house, insisted she play with her, and tore up the playroom before wanting to practice dance. 

She needed a distraction and was digging through old boxes in her room when she came across a DVD set her brother gave her a few years back. Some anime he loved and had chatted about for a long time. Addy said it sounded good but she couldn't watch it around the kids, now was the perfect time to watch it. She curled up on the couch and binged, a bucket of popcorn in her lap and water sitting to her side. Addy hit play and got sucked in by the distraction, hoping to forget until raf got home to update her.

A few hours later, raf came home and sat a pizza down on the end table by the door, "honey, I'm home!"

"Shhhhh Ryuk is laughing at light for some reason and I don't want to miss it this time." Addy waved him off.

"What are you watching?" He frowned as he stepped behind her.

"Nothing, you wouldn't like it." She paused it and tipped her head back, "any news?"

"I made a few calls, should hopefully get somewhere tomorrow." He kissed her, "so who is Rick and why does he laugh at the light."

"Not the light, just light. It's a name. Second it's pronounced re-ook not Rick." Addy pointed at the pizza, "you gonna share?"

"Sure but I want to watch that cartoon." He brought it over.

"It's anime, not a cartoon. I wouldn't let JJ see this till she was a teenager." She shook her head, "and I promise you won't like it."

"Ok, fine. Love you too." He kissed her head as she took a bite. 

The two cuddled on the couch and watched TV, addy waiting till tomorrow to binge again. Raf held addy close and tried to distract her from the fact not babies were crying and no little girls ran around hyper. Addy missed the chaos, she loved it. She loved when raf pushed her down on the couch but stopped his sexual desires because a baby needed her more in that moment. Or how they would start to snuggle up and he would start to feel her up when a certain five year old comes down the hall for like a heard of elephants to ask a question or have them watch her dance. So as raf rubbed her side or nibbled on her ear... Addy couldn't focus and quickly stopped him. 

"I'm sorry raffy-taffy, I can't. I miss them. I miss them interrupting us and I love you but it's not going to work." She sniffled and hugged him tight to hide her face in his shoulder, "I miss them."

He tugged her close and squeezed her, "Lo sé, lo sé .... Prometo que esto terminará pronto(I know, I know.... I promise this will be over soon.)"

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

The next day raf went to work and pushed through paperwork and a few case files until a knock pulled his attention. In came his boss, the one and only Jack McCoy.

"Rafael, glad I caught you in your office." He smiled as he sat down in a chair facing the desk.

"What can I help you with jack?" He dropped his pen on the desk and watched curiously.

"I got word you and Addison were being investigated by children services, I know you were using favors to get this done with but... Call them off. I'll take care of it." He watched raf look surprised.

"Really?"

"A D.A. is a much stronger alliance to have."

"Not meaning to offend but, why are you helping us?" Raf was intrigued.

"Because your wife isn't abusive. At your vow renewal, after you had introduced us, I bumped into her and we had a long chat about law. She was strongly opinionated but knew what she was talking about, and wasn't afraid to say she learned most of it from you." He chuckled, "then your daughter came over and stole her again.... But she was more then happy to amuse this old dog with law chat."

"That sounds like her." Raf chuckled.

"I am usually good at reading people, she isn't a worry. Maybe a little temper but, she deserves to raise those kids." McCoy smiled, "I'm making a few calls for you, just tell her to be patient and it'll be done soon."

 McCoy stood and left the office, stopping by the door, "I might not be the best example when it comes to relationship advice, but she's a keeper."

 Raf picked up the phone to call addy as the door shut. The good news got him a reward when he got home, she promised it. With his day turning around for the better raf finished work on a high and returned home to a happier wife that dragged him to the bedroom. A little time later, the two were cuddling in bed as his phone rang on the stand across the room. He groaned but to his happy surprise, addy got his phone for him.

"Hello?"

"Rafael, jack here... I need you both in my office at nine a.m. tomorrow. We have a court time set for tomorrow but I want a walk through the removal and interrogations. I would almost bet you'll have your kids home by tomorrow night."

 "Yeah of course, see you then... Thank you." Raf hung up and smiled at addy, "we are going to see addy at nine in the morning. Court right after."

"Ok?"

"He wants to go through the investigation with us but says you should be seeing the kids by tomorrow night." 

Addy kissed him quickly and sat on his lap as he smiled back at her, "rafikins, thank you. I know you don't like pulling favors and going to your boss especially but.."

"I didn't go to McCoy, he came to me. You made a good impression at the vow renewal and he wanted to fix this immediately." He pushed some hair from her face, "I love you addy, of course I would do anything to fix this... You know if my boss didn't step in."

The two cuddled up and drifted off, waking up early the next morning to get ready. Addy slipped on a clean cut dress and pinned her hair up beautifully. Her lips pursed as she gave her husband a peck on the cheek while he tied his tie. His suit was of the normal, a red suit well tailored and a matching tie and pocket square in a oil slicked coloring. Well styled as usual, Rafael grabbed his suit case and took addy with him to work to see McCoy. Addy looked nervous and raf couldn't help but pry.

"Everything will be fine, if anyone can fix this it's McCoy." He pulled her close, "I promise."

"I know Rafi, doesn't make me any less worried." She sighed, "why did we need to see him an hour before court anyways?"

"To go through the interrogations and removals. If they have shown any misconduct then we can have the kids back immediately."

"Ok... I guess. Still nervous." She hugged his arm close as they worked their way up to his office. 

* * *

**_Addison_ **

* * *

They got to the doors and addy smiled as they entered, McCoy was waiting their arrival. The talk was relatively short after addy told in detail what was said during the removal of the boys. Jack pulled Raf aside and ran down his plans, telling him to take you over to the courthouse with the order he had written out. He was going to call Morrison's boss and have a chat that will hopefully drop the case, or charges will be filed against them for misconduct. Addy was surprised at the news but ran with raf to make it to court on time. He heart pounding as they stood in the hall awaiting the case. Her mouth dry, palms clammy like her forehead and the expression on her face was one of pure worry. This wasn't her usual thing, raf always delt with this stuff and now, now addy was front in center in court and unsure what to do.

"Just breath. Everything will be fine. I gave the order to the judge and McCoy will call shortly with the results of his chat." Raf kissed her, "you'll be fine."

"How do you know? Rafi, we are talking about losing the kids."

"We won't. Trust me."

She nods but still can't help it. Morrison was walking into court and smiled at them as she went by, _**that smirk of victory better leave her face soon.**_ Addy smoothed her skirt a little as Raf caught the exchange of looks, addy failing to realize she glared at Morrison until raf literally pulled her attention again.

"Sorry, I just can't help but hate her."

"I know. But try to act less scorn." He tugged her hand, "don't worry about her."

"That bitch, I wish I had a Shinigami following me around right now." Addy mumbled, "where's a death note when you need it."

"What?" Raf frowned, "I didn't understand half that sentence."

"Good, gives you deniability." She chuckled as they went to enter the courtroom as McCoy walked up with them.

They took their seats and as the judge entered, the lawyers both agreed on a dismissal due to evidence lack. Morrison was blindsided and as the judge left she turned towards addy.

"You are a unfit parent. You have fits of rage and regularly assault people who insult your family."

"You are a bitch." Addy smiled as the attorney for the people left quickly, McCoy following him out with raf and the baliff turning away and walking out leaving the two adults alone.

"You assaulted a man to the extent he had broken bones." She moved closer so addy advanced too.

"An abusive boyfriend that assaulted me first when I tried to protect his victim." She shook her head, "you have no reason to call me a bad parent."

"You neglect your kids."

"I love my kids."

"Ok, you set a bad example. Marrying your sugar daddy." She smirked as she seen Addy's eye almost glow red.

"Jealous I have a husband? Is that why you went after me? Or was it that you couldn't pin Liv because she doesn't abuse her son."

"For being special victims, none of that squad really have healthy lives for kids." She spat.

"I'm not a good person to make a enemy. And never, absolutely never talk about my family again. I love my kids, I love my husband and I have no shame in telling you to fuck off."

"Next time you won't be so lucky, I know I should've arrested you when you tried to pull your son from the officer..."

"That never happened." Addy shot back.

"Didn't it?" She smirked, "I'm a investigator and your the person being investigated. You have a history of being abusive.... No one will believe you. Next will be Benson, I mean the bruises are pretty damning especially on a second investigation. Then Rollins, she lives with a convict. Your little family there, SVU, you don't deserve kids when your never home and watching horrendous crimes and making it impossible to be near those poor kids."

"Your sick,dañado en la cabeza(damaged in the head.). This vendetta..... How did it come about?" Addy stepped closer, "did they take your kid? No then you couldn't investigate us. Did they lose a case you were invested in? Or are you just so pathetic you drag good people through the mud to feel better." She growled back.

"That's it, your not a fit parent. Five minutes with my boss and you'll be in jail... Where you belong you bitch." Morrison smirked with victory at Addy's defeated face and walked out to be grabbed by a waiting officer, "what is this?!"

"Michelle Morrison, your under arrest for misuse and inappropriate conduct." A officer started as she glared over at the happy couple and McCoy.

"Your kidding me? What misconduct?"

"For starters you just threatened to take their kids away and stated you should've pressed false charges on Mrs. Barba." McCoy smiled, "you were very unprofessional and now we have enough evidence to prove a vendetta against SVU."

"This is ridiculous." Morrison glared and moved a wrist as she was cuffed.

"You have the right to shut up Morrison, I suggest you use it." Addy smirked and took a step forward to speak low, "next time you want a big case to prove your balls, don't touch my family and definitely don't threaten me.Mi mordida es mucho peor que mi corteza (My bite is much worse then my bark)."

Morrison was lead out of the room as raf pulled her back, "ok then, let's not have you arrested too."

"Don't worry Rafi, I'm good.... I just want to see my kids." She sniffled and hugged raf tight before hugging McCoy too, "thank you."

"Your welcome, go get your kids now." 

Addy took off running to the car, she was determined to get to JJ, Owen and Olly that moment. She missed her babies.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Raf turned towards Jack and shook his hand, "thank you."

"Don't mention it, really don't." He smirked, "now get to work. You've fallen behind with all your work because of this, I want it caught up by Friday."

"Yes sir, right away." Raf smiled as he went to his office and looked at his phone to see a message from Liv.

> _**L:** congratulations. Glad to see your family back in balance. Now could I trouble you for a warrant?_

He rolled his eyes and rushed to SVU after dropping his briefcase off,  ** _I think some real work might just help right now._**

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy rushed to Lucia's home, taking the steps three at a time as she ran up them. As she swung the last set, she slowed down and stopped at her door, a soft knock before a small set of feet ran to the door only to run away as Lucia opened the door.

"Mamaci...."

Addy held a finger infront of her lips, a quick wink then she walked in slowly as she heard Scooby-Doo on the tv.

"Rabuelita, rho ras rit?"

"Why don't you look?" Addy smiled as JJ whipped her head around and charged at her mother.

Her little arms wrapped around as addy lifted her up and spun her before giving her a soft kiss. The little girl wasn't letting go, she was glued to her mommy as she teared up.

"Hey bug, don't cry. Everything is ok now. Mommy won't be leaving you anymore. Never ever... Mommy is sorry about all of this." Addy couldn't stop talking till jj kisses her cheek.

"Rove rou mommy."

"Love you too bug." Addy wiped a tear and slowly sat JJ down to walk over to her two sleeping boys.

She sniffled and reached down to stroke their little cheeks softly before pulling back and turning to Lucia, "thank you for watching them Mami."

"No problem mamacita, you know I love watching them." She smiled and hugged addy, "besides it's almost Christmas and I love spoiling my grandkids."

Addy gathered up their things and Lucia helped her get the kids home and settled back in. Raf came home to his two favorite women and three beautiful kids, a big meal on the table, and his favorite kind of night... The one full of family time.


	61. Christmas with the Barbas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Christmas is a ways away but it's the right time for the story and I am in the holiday spirit lol. To many Christmas movies and music being played for me not to write this.

Halloween might be Addy's favorite holiday but raf was partial to Christmas. He loved how everyone seemed to get nicer and had to spend every second out of work the best he could to build memories with his kids. He loved taking JJ out in the snow to look at lights and even managed to take her skating once before, though he couldn't get addy to go due to her job. But that job is gone... Addy was free and this year, she was going to join in the holiday spirit.

It started on Thursday, December 21st. With the kids back in their custody and Christmas was around the corner, literally. Monday was Christmas and between the second honeymoon/vacation and the small battle for the kids, they had missed a lot of holiday things. So he picked out his three favorite things and even set up Christmas Eve to be just as exciting. So as the day came to a end, for work that is, he raced home and was rounding up his family. He stepped in the door and was met by a bouncing JJ.

"Ri papa."

He picked her up and kissed her head, "well hello to you too. You ready for some Christmas cheer."

"Res!" She turned to addy, "Rhat rare re roing ro ro row?"

"Ask you father, he wouldn't tell me what he had planned." Addy stole a kiss before turning to the boys in their little play pin.

"Get bundled up, scarves and hats." He sat JJ down, "mittens too."

"Rok." She ran back to her room.

"And you my beautiful wife..." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "mi hermosa y querida esposa. Podrías unirte a mí y a nuestros increíbles niños para una caminata navideña en la nieve?(my beautiful darling wife. Would you please join me and our amazing kids for a Christmas walk in the snow?)"

"Ok, help me bundle up these toesies." She pretended to nibble on Owens toes as he squealed, "and we'll go."

Raf picked up Olly and took him back to the room behind Addy and Owen. Addy slipped Owen in a heavy flannel onesie with little black booties. A matching little cap hiding his hair and a kiss to his cheek as she put on the coat too. Raf did the same with Olly, taking both in his arms and carrying them to their stroller. JJ ran out in her peacoat and heavy sweatpants, her cat hat, matching scarf, and paw mittens. Raf picked her up and kissed her head.

"Let mommy and daddy change and we'll go princesa." He chuckled as he sat her down and walked back with addy to change.

He stripped out of his suit and into jeans and a thermal shirt, he slipped on his peacoat and a pair of snow boots. Addy slipped on snow boots, jeans and thermal shirt, along with her favorite thick hoodie and a brown beanie with little moose antlers sticking out reading 'Brother by my side'. She put on her fuzzy scarf and walked out with raf to grab the kids and go. 

Rushing out into the soft snowfall, the happy Barbas went to the park. Raf had it all planned perfect, arriving and immediately getting a carriage ride in the snow. The Christmas lights glowing almost angelicly around them, as addy snuck a few photos of the family. One of her and JJ making faces. One of raf and her cuddled tight. Once they got off, addy got photos of JJ petting the horse and of JJ and raf catching snowflakes on their tongues. Raf had JJ on his shoulders reaching up to touch some lights in the tree. He knew the look on Addy's face almost immediately when he turned to look at her, he was letting the wonderlust show as she always put it. Then raf walked them to the ice rink and addy wasn't budging.

"Cariño, take a skate with me. JJ will be fine alone with the boys for a minute." He tugged her hand and she stepped back.

"I can't skate... I can't ice skate....Voy a caer sobre mi culo y la noche terminará con visitar a Betsy en la sala de emergencias.(I'm going to fall on my ass and the night will end with visiting Betsy at the ER)." Addy held onto the stroller, "but JJ would love to skate."

"Stop being a wimp." He rolled his eyes as she pushed the boys to a viewing bench.

"This wimp isn't going on that ice." She sat down and raf gave up. 

Raf laced up and helped JJ before taking her on the ice. He taught her slowly and carefully got her going and held her hand as they went along. After a few minutes they skated out and returned the skates so they could walk on. Carmen had told him of a small coffee shop she loved by the park, Aspen. And as he ushered them in, he gave a silent thank you to Carmen because it was exactly as she described. A few cozy chairs and couches scattered about, a big royal looking fireplace sat in the back away from the counter. It was just like the ski trip he took in college with a friend, a perfect example of a ski Lodge in Aspen. He got the drinks while addy and the kids settled in on the love seat by the fire. He brought back three hot chocolates as addy pulled two bottles for the boys.

"Gracias (thank you)." Addy smiled and sipped the sweet treat.

"De nada (your welcome)." He replied as JJ cuddled in his lap to watch the fire.

"Rank Rou papa." JJ stretched to kiss his cheek as he wrapped his arms tight around her and held her firmly on his lap.

Addy leaned over and kissed him gently, taking a picture of the kiss that she would soon post online captioned 'the ADA and the moose brother.' That night ended quickly, the group heading home and tucking in the kids as it got darker and darker. Addy and raf then pulled everything for the tree and decorating the apartment from storage in the basement. They brought it up and Tomorrow before the Christmas party for work they would decorate.

* * *

_**Addy** _

* * *

The next day, addy made breakfast and kissed her husband as he left for work. She then got JJ's help in doing the decorations in the house. Just little things and then the full day of baking cookies so she can take them to the Christmas party. Raf's favorite, crunchy peanut butter cookies with hershey kisses. The sugar cookies and two different kind of fudge. JJ was the perfect assistant and was happy to help make the cookies, and steal a few kisses when addy wasn't looking. She also gave one to each the boys, only to make them beyond hyper. So by the time raf got home, addy was at wits end with her kiddos.

"Where's my girls at?" Raf smiled as JJ tackled him and addy looked overly relieved.

"Thank God your here," addy sighed and kissed her husband.

"Well darling, you look very pale." He chuckled as he brushed off some sugar and flour from your cheek, "I know we have a hour and a half, but I was hoping it wouldn't take the full amount."

"I just need to shower and primp." She kissed his cheek, "pull the cookies when the timer goes off please."

Addy rushed to shower and slip into the little red dress raf asked her to wear. She pulled it back made a small side bun before walking out to find raf had set up the tree and was helping JJ decorate it. With the cookies pulled and a half hour before they needed to be going, she joined in the fun of decorating the tree. He lifted JJ up to place the star on top and addy slowly rolled the garland around the branches. As raf and JJ put up ornaments, addy brought over two new ones. Both in blue with red and green string, in the shape of a foot was two little feet print from the twins. Only fifteen minutes pass before a knock at the door brought over Lucia to watch the kids. This was their cue to leave, running off to the courts Christmas party. 

The building was decorated beautifully, a small table of food brought in where she sat a small tray of cookies. Addy was glued to her husband, after the last few functions she learned to stay with him. The talk may be boring at times and she may want a drink but at least no one stands on her dress and almost harasses her. Her hip hugging dress was very simple but distracting, she said that because it drew everyone's attention and not just her husband. If she left his side for a moment a guy would take a shot and she was annoyed with how many were willing to try. None the less, she suffered for him. He pulled her to a small group and was welcomed in quickly.

"Ah, look here the Barbas." The one lady smiled and stretched out a hand, "wonder when you would make it around."

"Good to see you again Addison." Another smiled.

 "I know, raf doesn't like to let me out of my cage." She chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"Photos, kids, now." The one smiled and a small group of women surrounded her as she showed photos of the kids.

Many from the night before and of raf being silly with them. It was a strange sight for them but they loved to see the photos. Addy escaped and found her way back to raf as the clock struck nine. They used the excuse of the kids to run off back home. And as the kids slept, they said goodbye to Lucia and snacked on some of the left over cookies.

"I thought my work functions were boring before, now that you come along I can't wait to leave." He smirked as she gave a confused 'thank you?'

"Your sweet addy, to sweet. Almost like these cookies." He took a bite and sipped his coffee, "delicioso(delicious)."

"I can tell. That's your fifth one and you have a little drool." She wiped the edge of his mouth as he tried to hide a chuckle.

"They are too good." He kissed her cheek, "you might need to make more for tomorrow."

"Only if you don't stop eating." She took the cookie from his hand to eat, "so is everyone coming?"

"Carmen...Liv and Noah. Amanda, Jesse, and her sister. Fin and his son and his partner. Carisi said he might have a plus one." Raf shrugged, "Mami wouldn't miss it. Who else was there?"

"No you got your side." She kissed his cheek, "my family can't make it but sends their love. And a care basket we should see by Christmas."

"Good, so we don't have any work to do tonight because the kids should help decorate these cookies." He smirked and kissed her shoulder slowly up her neck, "then I can do this."

"Oh that... What if I say no?" She smirked as he squeezed her ass and leaned against her from behind.

"le pediría que reconsidere(I would ask you to reconsider)."

"But I thought..." She turned to look at him and mock his voice, "no means no."

He rolled his eyes and pouted his perfect mug at her, "what if I beg?"

"Beg? That would do." She smirked as he sighed.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and gave his best pathetic look. His hands not touching but close to it as he looked into her eyes.

"Addison Grace Barba, I love you. I need you. You are my heart, my soul..." He slowly leaned in to touch her and she lifted her heel and pushed him back.

He took advantage of her leg holding him back and kissed up her leg slowly to the hem of her dress, his fingers drawing small circles on her calf working up slowly, "... My most cherished love. I need you like the air I breath, like the water that sustains me... Like the coffee that keeps me alive."

She broke down giggling and let raf slip the skirt up. The night passing quickly in the kitchen before ending in the bedroom. The next morning raf and addy got up and made a small breakfast before waking the kids. JJ ran to the table filled with cookies, frostings, and sprinkles only for raf to catch her and drop her on the couch with a plate of pancakes in front of her in the many shapes of Christmas. One like a tree, one like a present, there was a few Santas and stars off to the side.

"Rhat rabout rhe rookies?" 

"We'll decorate cookies after breakfast. Then we have to cook some food for our guests." Raf smiled as he cut her her first bite, "how does ham sound?"

"Rike rig rutt." She smiled.

"That's my girl," addy chuckled, "good old pig butt."

"You are a horrible influence on this young innocent mind." Raf chuckled and turned on the first Christmas movie in the marathon that would play.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

The family started on the cookies, raf frosting the cookies and JJ's hair before addy took over the frosting job. Not it was on raf and JJ to sprinkle them. Now there was a sprinkle fight or two until addy had to start the food. Raf had JJ watch the movies with her sleeping brothers why they went to work. Addy had the ham slow cooking in the oven and was more than happy to start bossing around her husband.

"Cheesy taters?" She smirked as JJ cheered.

"Rease, rease, rease!"

"Ok, cheesy taters. What do I do?" Raf looked at addy.

Addy ran down the list and how to make it as she put together most of the other dishes. It didn't take long before everything was done, the sun was setting, and raf was helping JJ change for Christmas dinner with friends. Addy slipped on jeans and a red sweater her mom bought her for her birthday. Raf put on jeans and a blue sweater he bought just before the honeymoon. JJ had a cute red santa suit style dress as the twins had elf like onesies. The couple was setting out the food and opened the wine, to pour glasses. As the door started to get knocks, JJ opened the door.

"Ri... Relcome ro rare ristmas." JJ smiled and let each person in.

Carmen came with a present for her boss and his family, and one for the secret santa addy insisted on having. Fin and his plus twos received their warm welcome and everyone was happy to hear it was really a plus three since his son and his partner got their baby girl. They sat their present by the book case with the other presents for the exchange. Next in the door was Amanda with Kim and Jesse, Noah and Liv joining them before they could all get through the door. With the apartment filling up between presents and friends, addy was worried if they even had enough room. Lucia came in and put a few gifts under  the tree and one in the corner, saying 'so I don't forget monday'. Last at the door was carisi alone, addy answered it this time and took the two gifts he brought with him.

"You ok sonny?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But please tell me you have some food." He smiled softly and addy nodded.

"Find a seat at the table and we'll eat!" She called out before dropping the gifts with the rest.

"Is there enough room?" Liv chuckled as JJ told her to sit one away from her so she could sit with Noah.

"There should be, I hope." Addy made a concerned face and raf kissed her, "we're close here, we don't mind getting a little cozy."

Raf sat between addy and lucia who was next to JJ. Owen to his left and olly to Addy's left between her and sonny. Sonny was by Amanda, then Jesse, Kim, fin, Fin's kids and then back to Liv. Everyone sat down and the grown ups got a glass of wine and the kids got juice in wine glasses, the babies had their bottles. Every made a plate and sat around the table eating and chatting about anything that wasn't work. Holiday traditions, babies and those new or revisiting the struggles, kids and school, and ending on family. After a long chat and plenty of food, the group spread out for room and they moved on to the gifts. Addy laid out the rules and randomly drawing a name from the hat, everyone minus the kids got to pick a gift and people could take someone else's or open a new one. The kids had their own secret santa and it was more interesting then the adults. JJ ended up with a stuffed Scooby-Doo, as everyone knew she would. Noah had a small truck set to play with, Jesse had a blanket with little blocks hanging off the sides for her to play with, and the twins wound up with alphabet books that came with stuffed animals. As for Fin's new granddaughter, she got a Christmas onesie and teddy bear. The time flew by as everyone chatted and snacked on cookies, the kids glued to the TV playing Christmas movies, starting with the true classics.... Rudolph, santa clause is coming to town, Jack Frost, and frosty the snowman. As the kids started to pass out, everyone decided to pack it up.

"Thank you for coming, this was fun." Addy hugged Liv.

"I can tell Noah loved it." She smiled, "thank you for this. And thank your husband for the talk about Noah's Grandmother." Liv winked and picked up Noah to leave.

Everyone was on their way out as raf was discussing Christmas day with his mother, addy grabbed sonny and dug deeper.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing addy, sorry I was late." He smiled and finished his glass.

"You seem moopy... So stop lying and talk to me before I move JJ to her bed." Addy pulled his glass away.

"Me and my girl had a fight." He sighed.

"The girl you won't introduce to the squad? What could the fight possibly be about." The sarcasm dripping from the statement.

"I know it's stupid..." He looked to make sure no one was listening, "I just... I don't want to introduce just anyone to the squad and, well, have someone see my work and..."

Addy finished the sentence with him, "run the other way."

He looked at her as she smiled softly for him, "not every girl is going to be able to handle a guy that deals with this. Trust me it's hard to get use to and sometimes, sometimes you as the spouse or girlfriend have to drag them out of the darkness that is work. But the one that really loves you, she'll make it work. Look at me and Rafael, three kids later and I still drag him out of that dark world that he works in. I make him remember what life is, and it's not work."

"Thanks addy. Your a good friend." He smiled and gave her a small hug before he left too.

Lucia went home and addy carried JJ to bed. Raf put the boys down and went to clean up the food and dishes, addy dragged her feet but did help him so they could fall into bed together. The next day, Christmas Eve, was spent at home. More holiday movies and family bonding until it got late and the kids passed out. Waking them up and dressing them up, they ran to midnight mass to meet Lucia and then Lucia went home with them, JJ's second pullout bed was good for the one night stay her abulieta wanted. 

So as the kids slept, dreaming of the presents they were to get, addy and raf packed the tree. Boxes filled the underneath and beautiful paper and bows sat upon them. Each said from Santa and raf sat in the same old Santa suit Addy's dad passed on to them. The two ended up snuggling under the tree and hoping that JJ and Lucia slept soundly not to find them there. So in the morning, a JJ jumped on their bed that they barely crawled back to. She squealed and shook the bed till raf caught her and silenced her.

"Shhhhh... Santa might take his gifts back if you don't keep it down."

Addy slapped his shoulder and got up to get the boys, "why don't you guys get breakfast going and I'll get the boys up and dressed."

Addy met Lucia in the nursery and got the boys around as raf took JJ to the kitchen. They looked through the cupboards and frowned.

"What should we make princesa?"

"Rancakes."

"Had those recently, tal vez algo nuevo?(maybe something new?)"

"Rurritos?" She shrugged.

"Burritos? we can do that. Get the eggs and sausage from the fridge." He smiled and grabbed the shells and the bacon from the freezer.

They went to work cooking and as everything was finishing up, addy and Lucia came out with the two plaid clad babies. Raf shooed them to the table and had his assistant help make the burritos. Shell full of egg, sausage, bacon, cheese, and rolled tight. Raf went the extra mile and toasted the shell after it was rolled before carrying over a plate to the coffee table with several burritos. They ate and watched more movies, starting with elf and singing along. 

"How did you come up with burritos?" Addy looked at raf.

"JJ did." He kissed her forehead, "right princesa?"

"Rup." She bounces excited for the gifts to her left.

"Why burritos?" Addy asked and JJ looked like she was thinking hard.

"Rhey rare really rood." 

Everyone chuckled and let it go, only for raf to hold JJ down as addy sorted gifts to open and lift her phone to get pictures. They let JJ go first so she didn't die, ripping paper and throwing it out of her way to find a few small gifts. A Scooby-Doo book set, a few new dresses, a pair of ballet slippers in a Ruby red, a fish tank decoration for the turtle, and a Scooby blanket. The twins got matching clothes, some new books to be read, and each got a stuffed animal. Next rad pushed Lucia to open her two gifts and was met with a spa day for one and a new set of pots and pans since she complained about her old ratty set. Addy was next, a silk scarf and knitted cap, a pair of fingerless gloves and under gloves for them, a pretty necklace from all the kids (picked by JJ of course), and raf bought her a gold chain to replace the one in the kids gift and a phone case of the five of them cuddled up together on the bed. Last, raf opened his and found the usual. A tie and pocket square for his mommy and a second one from the kids, a heavy scarf and mittens, and addy got him a framed photo for his office. A set of four photos, of the family at the vow renewal, on the airplane, at Disney, and on their little dog pile bed day. He kissed her and whispered a promise of making sure Santa gets a thank you tonight. As the day went, it was truelly lazy, even during the video call to her parents and finally opening up the care box from Ohio. Plenty of spices and jams from the Amish store addy missed so much, homemade apple butter that addy was dead set on hiding from the rest of the family... All five jars. The variety of candy for JJ, and a few caps and bibs for the boys. After finally signing off from her parents, they Barbas were back to lounging and watching TV. Lucia left for home and with those few hours till midnight, the kids crashed and was tucked in with their new toys tucked away with the others. The couple couldn't bring themselves to fall asleep and let the day end. In the morning raf would be back to work, addy would need to make a video and clean the house. Their lives would go back to the normal, and even addy found a small part of her wishing the holiday wasn't quite over yet. 

Raf pulled her face a little tighter to his chest and pulled a blanket over them as they laid on the couch, "cariño, we should go to bed."

"We should... But I don't know if I can move."

He chuckled and she listened to it through his chest, the rich sound reverberating.

"What are you thinking?" He stroked her hair smoothly.

 "We have had a chaotic December and honestly, I don't want it to end." She kissed his chest.

"The chaos or the holidays?"

"The holidays.... The chaos I couldn't care less about. I want my kids with me and I want to be home no matter how great Disney was, and I love that I finally got a wedding but... It was so stressful to plan." She closed her eyes as he rubbed her shoulders softly.

"Me too... So let's step away from this holiday together." He smiled as she looked up, "on the count of three."

They smiled at each other, "one, two... Three." They both said at the same time, "merry Christmas."

A small kiss sealed it before he shifted to better rest on the couch, "goodnight cariño."

"Night Rafi."


	62. Career day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ takes addy and raf to career day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this story on Saturdays now due to conflict with work on Fridays.

"mommy... Rhat roes papa ro?" JJ asked from the kitchen bar counter she was coloring at.

Addy turned around and smiled, sitting the dishes in the dishwasher rack, "he's an ADA, Assistant District Attorney."

"Rhat's rhat?" She tipped her head to the side.

"Well he's a lawyer, but he works for the people." Addy chuckled, "like a good lawyer."

"Rood rawyer?"

"Yeah, he helps the victims. The other lawyers help the suspects, or the ones that commits crimes." 

"Ro rad rawyers?" JJ frowned.

"Well not bad, but they tend to defend bad people." Addy sighed, "and daddy also works a special area. Sex crimes bureau."

"Rhat's rhat?"

Addy froze and forgot this was her five year old daughter not a friend. She immediately started thinking of a way to change the conversation.

"I have an idea, why don't you see what papa does." She smiled and moved JJ over to sit Infront of the tv and she turned on a oldies channel, "this is called night court. It shows you what a courtroom is like and you can see what papa does."

"Rok." She nodded and watched the small marathon as addy went back to work.

* * *

A few hours later, Rafael came home and was tackled at the door. JJ almost knocked him down as she bounced rapidly spoke.

"Papa, papa, papa, papa!" She vibrated in his arms as he hugged her, "rat rchool re rare roing rareer ray rand ri rant ro ro rit ron rou!"

"Slow down there princesa, I didn't catch that."

She rolled her eyes, "rat rchool re rare roing rareer ray rand ri rant ro ro rit ron rou."

"Awe how sweet. Thank you JJ." He sat her down, "will you need to ask me questions or anything?"

She shrugged, "rour ra rarry right?"

Raf frowned, "a what?"

"Rarry." She sighed, "h-h-h-h-harry."

"No I'm a raf." He blinked, "or dad to you."

"Ri rean rour rike rarry." She tipped her head as addy saves the day.

"No bug, daddy is more a Dan." She smiled, "Harry is a judge, Dan is a ADA."

"Roh.... Rou ract rike ra rarry." She shrugged, "ran ri rask rou rome ruestions rater?"

"Sure JJ." Raf frowned as she ran off to her play room.

He looked to addy for answers, her lips curling up. She shook her head, so he approached and hugged her from behind.

"You are making it hard to clean dishes." She said flatly.

"And you are making jj make even less sense." He kissed her cheek, "what did you mean Harry and Dan?"

"Night court. She asked what you did and it's hard to explain... So I found a out that she would enjoy."

"Night court? Really? You are comparing me to that sex crazed Dan." He stopped and tipped his head before adding, "ok sex crazed to my wife is different before you try that."

"If it makes you feel better, she thought you were a Harry." She kissed his cheek as she dried her hands, "small win, your daughter thinks your an awesome judge."

"So career day... And she picked me?" He sat at the bar as addy started the food.

"Yes, no surprise." She looked up at him as he looked a little confused, "you are her hero. She wants to be just like her papa."

"Seriously? she spends every day with you and helps you with everything video related. She is a mini you." He reasoned, "Your just trying to make me feel better."

She rolled her eyes and turned away after starting the oven, "créeme rafikins, no estoy mintiendo.(believe me rafikins, I'm not lying.)"

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

He rolled his eyes and went back to the play room and watch JJ practicing her dance. She stop once she seen her dad, walking over as he knelt down.

"Did you have some questions for dad?" 

She nodded.

"Well let's do that now." He kissed the top of her head and sat down on the floor against the book case.

JJ ran to her room and got her notebook, running back and sitting in front of him. She opened up to a clean page and pulled a sheet of questions out. She looked just like him at his desk when he was taking notes, it made him smile.

"Hey princesa, do you want to do the interview in my office?" He smiled as she nodded and followed him to his office.

He sat in a chair he pulled up to the other side of the desk like he had at work and JJ sat in his comfy chair. She set the pages up on his desk and much like him when he questions people and takes notes, she sat sideways and tried to put her feet up on the desk. He walked around and raised the chair to help her in doing so.

"Rok. Ready ror ruestions?" She looked up at him with her little braided pigtails and he hid his laugh as he nodded.

"Rhat ro rou ro?"

"What do I do? I'm a lawyer, a Assistant District Attorney for Manhattan to be exact." He smiled, "Referred to as ADA's."

"Rhat ro rou ro rat rour rob?" She kept writing neatly on one page after reading the questions on the other.

"Well, I do a lot of paperwork. I have to read and look at all the evidence on a case, get warrants for the police to search and find evidence, interview cops and witnesses on occasion. Sometimes I talk to defense lawyer and his client, the suspect, to try to make deals so we don't have to go to court. Then after I do all of that and study my notes like crazy, I build a case and organize witnesses and make up the questions I need to help me prove that suspect did the bad thing he is accused of." He paused as she wrote, smiling as he noticed she was writing in some kinda short hand, "then I go to court and argue my case before a judge and jury. And if I do good and have enough evidence, the suspect becomes the perpetrator because he goes to jail or is charged with the crime."

He gave her a moment to finish, and he seen his tape recorder on a shelf and smiled. He picked it up and switched out the tape to a clean one and put it on the desk between them.

"This might help. It records our voices so you can play it back later and get everything that is said." He started it and repeated his earlier answer so she had it on tape before sitting it back down.

"Rhat rchooling ris required to do rhis rob?"

"Alot of schooling. You have to graduate high school, go to law school, pass a really hard test called the bar, then you can officially practice law. Whether its for private practice like the defense or for the state or city like I do."

"Row roften ro rou rork?"

"How often do I work? Well I work weekdays and occasionally weekends. Technically I am to work 9am to 5pm but with this job and the amount of prep and running you do it gets a lot of overtime."

"Row ruch ro rou rake?"

"I get paid salary pay but often received bonuses and compensation for overtime. But it averages about 68 dollars a hour."

"Rhat ro rou rike rabout rhe rob?"

"The feel of standing in the courtroom, all eyes on me as I fight for Justice. And it never hurts when victims thank you or you see the look of relief on their face when they get the justice they deserve."

"Rhat ro rou rislike rabout rhe rob?"

"The crimes. Hearing the details and seeing the victims. I don't care for seeing the criminals either, nor what humans are capable of."

"Rhat rills rare required?"

"Skills... Well you have to be a strong speaker, persuasive or you'll lose the case. You have to handle graphic scenes and cooping with the cases but mainly, passion. If you don't have a passion for the work then you'll never last at the job."

"Rhy rid rou rhoose rhis rob?"

"To help people."

He seen her smile a little, "rid rou rant ro ro this rob ras ra rid?"

"Yes I wanted to do this as a kid. I wanted to make a career of this then move on to being a judge."

"Ris rhere ranything rou rant ro ray rabout rour rob?"

"It's not easy, it takes a lot of work and time, and it's not for the faint of heart. There is a lot of responsibility but it can be very rewarding if you truelly love the work."

"Ranks papa." 

He took the recorder and shut it off before handing it to her, "no problem JJ. Let me know if you want help writing it."

"Rok." She ran out back to her room and he chuckled before locking up his office and heading back out to help addy

* * *

The next day raf got home and kissed his wife. He looked around and frowned when his little girl didn't attack him.

"Where's JJ?"

"Homework." Addy shrugged.

"She's usually done by now." He frowned.

"Not on two essays about her parents." She patted his shoulder, "it'll be fine. Tell her to take a break if you're concerned."

"No she should take her time on it." He sighed, "has she interviewed you?"

"Yeah, teacher gave the kids a option of doing one or both parents depending on if they wanted extra credit." She lifted up a spoonful of soup to taste.

"And she chose both?"

"Yeah, she loves her papa and the teacher thought a famous vlogger might get the kids excited."

"That's cool." He smiled, "Almost ready?"

"Yeah, why don't you get JJ and we'll feed the boys after." She waved him off and he rolled his eyes.

A slight mumble of "bossy, bossy." And addy pointed the spoon, "I heard that. I hear everything."

"Doubt that." He replied and went to get JJ.

He knocked on her door and she called 'rome rin.' but never looked up from her little desk. He approached slowly and tugged on her ponytail lightly like he always seen Addy's dad do to her.

"Heeeeyyyyy... What you doing?"

"Rorking." She answered.

"Well, supper is ready and you know mommy doesn't like you missing supper." He pulled her desk chair back and she frowned.

"Rut rhe raper risn't rone." She pouted.

"You can finish after food. We wouldn't want you to become skin and bones because you skipped eating." He teased and she frowned.

"Rut ri rarely rarted." She sniffled, "rit's roo rard."

"Princesa, you have written plenty of papers. Why is this one so hard? You love challenging work." He picked her up slowly.

"Rou. Rit's rabout rou rand mommy rand ri ron't rant ro ruin rit."

He felt a small string of a tug on his heart before he kissed her head and slowly walked her out, "papa can help after food if you want."

"Ro. Ri rant ro ro rhis ry ryself." She wiped her face and ran over to the sink to wash her hands as addy sat the bowls down.

They exchanged looks but raf never said anything and addy wasn't going to. They let JJ eat and go back to work as raf sat down with addy and started to watch TV. He on instinct put it on Scooby-Doo before addy looked at him and he realized it.

"Is it bothering you that bad? She just wants the paper to be perfect and only has till Friday." Addy kissed his cheek and took the remote.

"Sorry I just, I don't get alot of time with JJ and I'm so use to Scooby Doo after dinner." He shrugged, "after Friday it'll be fine."

"Are you good to go Friday? She'll be devastated if you miss it." She flipped through the channels.

"What time?"

"11:30. She goes first and we both talk a little before lunch and everyone else goes after. The teacher wanted to work it out for both of us to speak and we can eat with JJ at school." Addy smiled and clicked a show as raf somewhat watches it.

"Ok, I'll be there." He looked at her confused, "what is this?"

"Seal team. Missed it last week and I am not going to find time to watch this one later either."

"When do you watch wat stuff like this?"

She scooted closer and laid her head on his lap to get comfortable, "hot guys, explosions.... And mainly that sonny. Man I wished I married him." 

"First he's fictional, second you married me the love of your life remember... Three kids and all." He looked down.

"Yeah but, come on... He is hot and funny. And you know, kinda badass navy seal." She smirked before leaning up to kiss him, "but then I wouldn't feel complete because it wouldn't be you."

"Suck up." He chuckled and pushed her away playfully as they both started watching the show.

* * *

On Friday morning, Rafael was excited to see what JJ put together. He went to work and rushed through paperwork till he made his stop at svu before the school. He was counting the minutes down till he had to run.

"Barba, in a hurry?" Carisi looked up as he dropped his briefcase down on his desk.

"A little. JJ has career day today and made me promise to be there. I have thirty minutes before I have to go." He paused and looked around, "where's everyone at?"

"Amanda and fin went to interview a new suspect and Liv is in her office with Noah's grandmother." 

"So basically, I am wasting time." He frowned and looked at the office, "Liv said we needed to speak but I don't want to get roped into a chat and be late."

"We can chat till they get back." Carisi shrugged and he picked up the briefcase.

"Maybe next time." 

Raf went to the office and knocked before opening the door. Liv smiled and looked at the woman a moment before turning back.

"Barba, what a surprise. Did you need something?"

"You wanted to talk and I have very little time before JJ gets mad at me. What's up?" He looked over as Liv motioned to the other lady.

"This is Sheila Porter, Noah's grandmother." He gave a small nod before Liv turned back to her, "maybe we can finish this later, I need to chat with Barba about a case and me and Noah coming over this weekend."

Raf hid his surprise for the statement well as he waited on the lady to leave. He turned towards Liv and tipped his head.

"Believe it or not, I do have a wife that makes plans for me... I don't need a second one." He smiled as he jested.

"Sorry, I just don't know if I should trust her yet and she wanted to see Noah this weekend and I... I can't think straight right now." She pushed her glasses back in her hair, "so what was that about JJ getting mad at you?"

"Career day in twenty minutes and I can't be late."

"Sorry, but could be and Noah possible meet you guys for dinner or something? Last minute I know but..."

He cut her off, "of course. Saturday night say six? Addy always loves having you two over and JJ could use some kid time with all the work she's been doing lately."

"That bad?" She chuckled, "she must've really went all in on career day."

"Yeah, but anyways..." He glanced at the time, "seventeen minutes."

"Ok, warrant for the house and place of work. Here's the file and I'll expect a call after career day for me to run the search."

"Ok, thanks Liv." He started out the door as she nodded, "bye Rafa."

* * *

_**Addy** _

* * *

Addy was about to step out of the car, six minutes to spare when she heard what sounded like her husband.

"Addy!" Raf came up panting trying to gain his breath back, "I made it on time."

"Yeah, briefcase." She stuck her hand out and he gave it to her so she could slip it under the seat, "ok, let's go raffy-doo, Scooby is waiting."

He took her arm as she fixed her scarf and they started to walk in. Addy knew the room, she knew the way perfectly... Raf kept starting to take wrong turns and she had to fix him with small tugs and pushes.

"Solo déjame guiar. Será más fácil.(Just let me lead. It'll be easier.)" She jested and he nodded.

 "Yeah sorry," he sighed and walked with her as she lead them to the room. 

A few parents were there already, raf recognized one of the dads. A defense attorney he delt with a few times, he had no desire to talk to him but, it's for JJ. He was here for his daughter and god knows he couldn't deny his daughter anything. JJ ran to them at the door and he kissed her head before she ran back to her seat so the teacher could start career day. She stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Hello and thank you all for coming. We have a small time issue for one of our guests so we'll let them go first so after lunch everyone else can." She nodded, "JJ, please come up."

JJ got up and ran to the front of the room with her paper, she motioned addy and raf up with her. They stood behind her on either side, smiling as JJ started her speech. Addy had the teacher assistant record it for her.

[Authors note: Easy to read version will be at the end of the story]

 "Roth ry rarents rave ramazing robs. Ry dad ris ra.... A-A...D-D-D-D...A ror rassistant ristrict rattorney rand ry mom ris ra v-v-v-vlogger. Ry dad rorks revery reekday rom rine ro rive ror reven ronger, rhile ry mom rorks rhenever rhe rants ro. Rhey rake ralmost rhe rame ramount rof roney rand roth rove rhere robs.

Ry dad rends ris rays roing ra rot rof raperwork. Re rooks rover revidence rand rite rarrants ro rearch reople's rouse ror revidence. Rometimes re ralks ro refense rawyers rand rhe ruspect ro ry ro rake reals ro rhey ron't rave ro ro ro rourt. Rhen re ruilds ra rase rand rorganize ritnesses. Rext romes rourt rand rarguing ris rase refore ra rudge rand rury. Rhis ran rake rays rut rif re ruts renough rork rinto rit re ruts raway rhe rad ruy. Re roves ro rell rories rabout rourt rand relping reople rhich ris rhy re roes rhis rob. Re rays rou rave ro re rell roken, rersuasive rand rery rassionate rabout rhe rork. Re ralways ranted ro ro rhis rob rand rone ray re rill recome ra rudge rand rulfill rhis rhildhood ream. Rut rost rimportantly, re ralways rells re row rhis rob risn't reasy, retween rall rhe rhooling required ror rit rand rhe rimes.... Rut re rill roes rit recause rit ris rewarding.

Ry mom ris ra rlogger, rainly ra v-v-vlogger. Rhe rakes rideos rabout rer rife ras rell ras rosting rhotos rand rories. Rhe rad ro reducation reeds ro ro rhis rob rand rorks rhenever rhe rants rut rays rit ran rill re rard rork. Rhy rhe roves rhe rupport rhe rets rom rer riews rit romes rith rhe rost rof rosing rivacy. Rhe ronstantly rets reople rasking ror rhotos rand rautographs. Rit ran re run rut rometimes rit rets rannoying. Rhe rays ro re rood rat rhe rob rou rave ro re routgoing, runny, rharismatic, rand rhotogenic. Rut ry mommy rasn't ralways rhat ray, rhe ruse ro re really rhy rand ridn't rave rany riends rut rhen rhe ret ry daddy rand rhe rame rout rof rer rhell. Rhe rikes rer rob recause rhe roves ro rhow rhow ruch rer ramily roves reach rother rand relping reople rho reels rike rhey ron't rave ra roice. Rhe ralso rays rer rob ris rhallenging recause rit requires ra rot rof rare rand rattention ro robtain renough riewers ror rer ray.

Rut rI rove roth ry rarents, rhey rare ramazing rand rork rard ro rupport ry ramily. Rhank rou."

Everyone clapped and jj sat down as the attention was turned to them at the front of the room. 

"Ok class, any questions for Mr. Barba?"

A few hands went up, "Steven."

"You put criminals away?"

"Yes, I present evidence that the jury votes on to put people away." Raf smiled as the other hands went down except one.

"Jenny." The teacher moved on.

"It's for Mrs. Barba." She started, "do you really get to meet celebrities?"

She knew raf was deflating a little but she didn't want to embarrass her, "sometimes. I have received calls and messages from celebrities."

"How much money do you make?"

"It's based on views and followers."

As more hands raised, she felt bad but tried to make it quick. The teacher finally stopped the questions and lunch bell rang. As promised, raf and addy sat with JJ and ate lunch before recess when the kids flocked her. Raf sat on a bench watching his wife and daughter in a game of freeze tag with most her class. The kids loved addy and was begging her to play as raf watched and looked at his phone. He sent a warrant to be signed to a judge that owed him a favor, it would be on the way to Liv in a few minutes. Addy finally looked up to see raf was gone and she bent down to look at JJ.

"Hey bug, where'd your dad go?"

"Rack ro rork."

"Ok."

JJ frowned, "mommy, rhy rid papa reave ro roon? Re raid rone rand rit's rarely rast roon."

"I know bug, papa must've got busy....Ok.... Well bug, I love you but the boys need me at home so the sitter can go. But when we pick you up, that cake shop you like... You pick out dessert tonight."

She nodded and addy kissed her head before leaving with a small frown. She kept her promise when school got out, JJ picked out tonight's dessert. They went home and when raf got home, JJ attacked him then ran off. She grabbed him before he could walk off too.

"Hold on a minute. I don't get a goodbye now?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"The school."

"Sorry emergency call..."

"Bullshit." She cut him off, "you were a grouch before we went to lunch."

"Just let it go." He went to walk away and she said it.

"I get you were jealous. The kids liked me more. But you left early on JJ, she wanted you there." She pushed.

"She was fine with you and the kids..."

"The teacher thought I would hold get a good response and JJ wanted you. So JJ did both but she was excited her papi was going to be there.... Then you left and she looked miserable."

"Sorry, "he sighed, "I'll get JJ for dinner and fix this."

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael walked into JJ's room slowly, he knocked and stepped in to find her sitting on the bed with a small smile.

"Ri papa."

"Hi JJ... I wanted to say I'm sorry about the school. I had work and couldn't stay."

"Rit's rok." She didn't even look up from her blue elephant she petted.

"No it isn't. Papa got jealous and wanted to leave. I should've done the right thing and stayed." He sat beside her, "is that new?"

"Mommy rot rit rith rhe rake ronight, rake rup ror rhe rhool." She looked up, "re're rood."

"Ok." Raf kissed her head and leaned down for her to kiss his lips with a quick peck, "good, let's go eat now."

She smiled and had him carry her out, the family household was back in balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ's paper:
> 
> Both my parents have amazing jobs. My dad is a ADA or assistant district attorney and my mom is a vlogger. My dad works every weekday from nine to five or even longer, while my mom works whenever she wants to. They make almost the same amount of money and both love there jobs.
> 
> My dad spends his days doing a lot of paperwork. He looks over evidence and write warrants to search people's house for evidence. Sometimes he talks to defense lawyers and the suspect to try to make deals so they don't have to go to court. Then he builds a case and organize witnesses. Next comes court and arguing his case before a judge and jury. This can take days but if he puts enough work into it he puts away the bad guy. He loves to tell stories about court and helping people which is why he does this job. He says you have to be well spoken, persuasive and very passionate about the work. He always wanted to do this job and one day he will become a judge and fulfill his childhood dream. But most importantly, he always tells me how this job isn't easy, between all the schooling required for it and the crimes.... But he still does it because it is rewarding.
> 
> My mom is a blogger, mainly a vlogger. She makes videos about her life as well as posting photos and stories. She had no education needs to do this job and works whenever she wants but says it can still be hard work. Why she loves the support she gets from her views it comes with the cost of losing privacy. She constantly gets people asking for photos and autographs. It can be fun but sometimes it gets annoying. She says to be good at the job you have to be outgoing, funny, charismatic, and photogenic. But my mommy wasn't always that way, she use to be really shy and didn't have many friends but then she met my daddy and she came out of her shell. She likes her job because she loves to show how much her family loves each other and helping people who feels like they don't have a voice. She also says her job is challenging because it requires a lot of care and attention to obtain enough viewers for her pay. 
> 
> But I love both my parents, they are amazing and work hard to support my family. Thank you.


	63. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy and Rafael find time for a date, with a lot of struggling and cancellations of course.

Date nights were very thin lately. Instead of once a week or every other week, it had became once a month. Rafael working and addy struggling with the wedding now done and the kids now home... It was about time they had a date night for just them. 

It was almost seven, the reservation was in half a hour and addy sat in her husband's favorite dress of hers, the blue and white one from her rescue mission and almost assault charge with melody. Her hair straightened to a damn near perfect straight. She was on the phone with the baby sitter when her phone dinged through as raf and she quickly switched over.

"Hello sexy." She smirked, "almost home or should I meet you there?"

"Can't make it. SVU picked up a suspect and he wants to deal." He sighed, "sorry."

"No it's fine, I'll just tell Mel to skip tonight." She put the phone on speaker as she texted Mel the news.

"Estas enojado(Are you mad?)" Raf asked like a five year old.

Addy seen JJ looking over from the table where she was coloring, "no raffy-taffy, I'm not angry."

"Te amo?"

"Te amo." She gave a small smile.

She hung up and looked at her daughter, "guess me and daddy can't make our dinner date. Want some company coloring?"

"Rof rourse mommy." She laughed, "rab ra rook."

"Thanks bug, I feel a little over dressed for just coloring but ... I think we'll be good." She smiled at her daughter as she perked up.

"Rhat rif re roth ressed rup." She chuckled and ran back to her room and put on her Mulan dress from Disney before coming out to color more.

"Beautiful bug but..." Addy pulled her hair back and stuck two pencils through to hold it, "... That might help."

"Ranks mommy."

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

It was almost nine when raf got home, walking in to find his girls coloring at the table dressed up.

"Hey princesa." He kissed jj's head, "and you, you are unbelievably beautiful."

He gave addy a kiss before she waved him off, "flattery only does so much."

"Dinner?"

"In the oven to stay warm. I'll put JJ to bed and check on the boys." Addy got up and raf tried to stop her.  

"A few more minutes won't hurt the food to si...."

"Just eat raffy-doo, I got Scooby and the boys." She picked up JJ and kissed her cheek, "beautiful, I almost thought you were the real Mulan."

He sighed and leaned back, putting most his weight against the counter to hold as he looked at the messy table.  _ **New date night. When can I do this? Tomorrow is full and I'll be late home, Thursday isn't looking better.... Friday? Friday is usually the busiest day but I can see what I am able to get. Pull some strings for a nice dinner last minute.**_ He made a plate and leaned on the counter to eat, waiting till addy came back out. It took ten minutes, two stories for JJ and one adjustment to Olly so he didn't cover his face and accidentally smoother himself. She walked out, her bare feet making no noise as she rushed back in and cleaned up the table.

"Addy leave it, I can get it."

"No I can do it why you eat." 

She was rushing and he knew the signs of her silent anger. When she didn't want to be the bad person, start a fight, or talk about why she is angry so she doesn't actually get angry. The way she kept herself busy. Spoke directly to the point. Avoided eye contact and refused help. 

"Addy..."

"Raf just eat. I bet you didn't eat at work and five cups of coffee with maybe a snack isn't healthy." 

 _ **She's moved to excuses, this isn't good,**_ "Addy, please..."

"I don't need your hel...."

I cut her off by taking her wet sponge from her hand as I pointed a fork at her, "your angry. Just say it and you'll feel better."

"I'm not angry." With only a look of 'yeah right' for a reply she sighed, "ok fine, I'm angry."

"Now let's talk it through." He tossed the sponge in the sink and sat the fork on the half eaten plate.

She sat on one of the bar stools and he moved to sit next to her, "we stopped date nights because of the chaos of the wedding and vacation and the children services.... But we have to started it back up. It's been like two months without private time for you and me that didn't involve very quiet sex."

"I know, I didn't mean to cancel but I didn't have a choice." He took her hands, "I can try Friday."

"And when that one falls through?" She deadpanned, "you can't get a reservation in that short of time and Friday is like criminal heaven. You will get called away for work."

"Not if I turn off my phone." He replied.

"But you won't have a job." She rolled her eyes, "or Liv will call me."

"I will make it work." He brushed a strand of hair from her face, "lo promento.(I promise)"

"Fine... Friday." She gave a small smile and he kissed her.

"Friday."

* * *

Friday comes and after calling twenty restaurants, he found one that had space and Melody agreed to babysit. Everything was good and as he was out the door he got a call.

"Barba, I need a warrant."

"Kinda busy, I promised addy a date." He tossed his coat on.

"It won't take long, we have more then enough evidence." 

"I have fourty minutes to get home and take addy to our set reservation that I had to scramble to get after you guys ruined the other night." He looped his scarf around his neck.

"I only need ten." She pushed.

"Fine, Carmen has a warrant set on her desk. You come get it in ten and you don't call me until morning."

"Agreed."

He hung up and took a warrant he had ready to the closets judge that signed it and he left it with Carmen. He rushed home and walked in to find addy ready. Her hair curled and loose, a fitted black dress with little curles of red down the side that branched in like branches to hold a heart shaped cut out at her upper chest. The red heels and bag was the finishing touches and left him breathless. He pulled her out the door and into a kiss before waving goodbye quickly and rushing to the restaurant. The whole time his eyes were glued to his wife as they entered and was immediately seated. Wine poured and as they were about to share a plate of spaghetti like something out of lady and the tramp, his phone rang.

"Raf..."

He held up the phone and hit the red dismiss button before sitting it down, "told you. No calls."

His smile was short lived as addy counted down from three and his phone rang again he then dismissed and turned it off to show he meant it.

"I love you." She smiled faintly, "but your bat signal is lit."

"No interruptions. They can't call any...."

Her phone rang and she turned it so he could see Liv's name, "it must be important."

"Not as important as my wife." He hit dismiss and her phone lit up again a moment later and instead of letting him answer, she did.

"Hi Liv, here's raf." She handed him the phone as he reluctantly took it.

"Yes Liv?"

"Brooks want to make a deal." 

"I'm busy."

"He has information on another case."

"I told you no calls and I turned my phone off." 

"And I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important. We can close two cases, this will be quick." She pleaded, "you'll be back before the food arrives."

"The food is in front of me Olivia." He slowly wipe his hand down his face to show a little frustration.

"I promise before desert then."

He looked to addy that pushed the phone away from his mouth, "go Raffalupagus. I'll just eat a little and take home the leftovers."

"I promised..."

"And you got to where we would eat before work screwed it up. Go."

"But..."

"It's selfish of me to keep you when there is a women somewhere out there that needs your help to get closure and you can do it. Go save the world batman, I'll just go home and relieved melody early." She smiled and he gave in.

He moved the phone back up, "ok, be right there."

He hung up and kissed her hand as she took it back from his hands, "I love you addy, I am the luckiest man alive to have such a beautiful and understanding wife."

"Just go." She smiled, "I'll meet you back at home Bruce wayne."

He rushed out and to the squad, a small bit of regret for leaving her yet again. He made a promise to himself, to have one full date night before the end of next week.

* * *

He tried to keep the promise, Monday brought extra work and Tuesdays bad weather had them stuck at home. Wednesday and Thursday came with late nights and barely making it home to sleep. Friday came and he made the arrangements only to be informed of a plea deal falling through and a last minute trial prep needed. He frowned and picked up the phone, dreading the call he had to make.

"Hola Hermosa (hello beautiful)." He started.

"You can't make it to dinner tonight." She replied and he heard the sound of heels hitting the floor.

"I'm sorry, a plea deal fell through and I have to prep for the trial. I wasn't expecting...."

"I know. That's fine rafikins. See you soon." She made a small kissing noise and hung up. 

He sat down and found all the notes and went to work.  _ **I will get to eat food with my wife alone at least one more time in my life.... I know it. I can do it.**_ He dived into work and told himself this would be done before midnight... Hopefully.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

After getting the call, addy smiled and looked at melody, "operation date night is a go."

Melody chuckled and picked up her phone, "I'll order, you go change."

Addy ran back to her room and sifted through her dresses. It had to be a show stopper and make all his co-workers notice as she walked in. She wanted something that they wouldn't forget, and she knew which one it was. A skin tight nude colored dress that matched her skin tone perfectly, stopping mid thigh and with a deep sweetheart neckline she was sure to turn heads. A black lace overlay covered the dress and sat off the shoulders. Hair curled and twisted up in a very loose messy bun off to the left rear side of her head. She pulled a little bang out and slipped on leather ankle boots. She grabbed her brass knuckles clutch and walked out to where melody whistled and JJ clapped.

"Oh my God, girl I knew you had it in you. You look way out of his league." Mel smiled and nudged JJ and whisper, "now say what I told you to say."

"Rot romma." JJ smiled and tried to whistle.

"Thank you bug but I would stop listening to what aunt Mel tells you to say." Addy chuckled and sat her bag down to slip on her leather jacket before picking it back up.

"Rok." 

Everyone chuckled and addy kissed her head, "be good for Aunt melly and do not stay up too late."

"Rok." She smiled.

"And you," she pointed at Mel, "be a good influence for once and don't let her stay up late or have dessert after seven."

"Ok mom." Mel rolled her eyes and hugged addy, "go give him a heart attack... Come on Mami."

"Love you too." She walked out and took a cab. 

The ride was quick, lucking out with a female cabbie so she didn't have to worry about a guy constantly looking at her. She stopped at raf's favorite restaurant and picked up their order and then was dropped at his office. The building was fairly busy, as usual, even with the time showing ten till seven. She took a deep breath and walked in, right to the elevator and pressed his floor as several men were caught staring. It was a short ride but she had to look at her reflection in the chrome and adjust to make sure it all sat perfect before she walked to his office. The doors opened and she started down the hall as everyone stared, walking quickly to his office and smiling at Carmen. 

"Hey Carmen," she whispered, "I think your good to go."

"I think so too Addison. Have fun." She grabbed her bag and coat and gave a quick hug before addy picked up the phone and tapped the button to talk to raf only to hang up.

She did this a few times and smiled as she sat in Carmen's chair and stared at the door as she did it one last time. Smiling as she knew raf was going insane just on the other side of that door where all the blinds are closed to give him peace and hopefully work quicker. She did it once more and raf swung the door open.

"Carmen what are y........" He stopped as he seen addy dressed damn near perfect.

"Sorry papi, I was just trying to figure out what that button did." She smiled as she slowly stood up for him to get a better look, "oh and I sent Carmen home. Just because you want to work late doesn't mean she does."

"Addy, you look.... Wow." He left his jaw hanging as she walked over to him.

"I know, since you had to cancelled another date night..." She bent over for him to see just how short the skirt of her dress was, picking up the two food bags, "I brought date night to you."

"I love you." He whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, so how about a quick lunch with your wife before you finish you court prep." She walked into his office with the two bags as he followed her in.

She sat the bags on the floor and pulled a table cloth to throw over the table. She moved the bags to the table and pulled out the food and candle. She sat the candle center of the table and handed Rafael a lighter. She sat down a open plastic container full of spaghetti topped with plenty of cheese. A small paper wrap held a small bundle of garlic bread sticks, sat beside the container. She sat out the plastic silverware and extra napkins before sitting down a bottle of his favorite scotch.

"You really thought of everything." He lit the candle as she hit the lights.

"I had to. My husband however sweet he might be, tends to get busy and forgets things." 

"Sounds like a jerk, you should do him." He smirked as he pulled her chair out and pushed it in once she sat down, "I just might have an opening. I love my wife but you look so beautiful I might just run away with you."

"I do have three kids." She smiled as he sat down.

"What a coincidence, so do I. We're practically already the Brady bunch." 

She cracked up laughing as he smiled at her, she took a bread stick and a small bite. He tucked a napkin in his shirt collar before pulling up a small fork full of pasta.

"Well my lady, I tend to be a bit of a tramp." He delivered perfectly as she almost choked on the bread stick with laughter, "shall we share a bite?"

"Well my good sir, I usually don't kiss tramps but... I have a feeling this is a little more then a hunch."

She took one end of the noodle and met his lips in the middle for a small kiss before pulling back to eat the noodle. She picked up a meatball and took a bite before tipping her head.

"Meat balls are the best part of the spaghetti but they only kiss over noodles. I don't get it."

"Maybe because it usually hurts when you bite the balls." 

She gave a look of pure enjoyment disguised as shock, "I thought you loved when I ate your balls." 

"I do, just not teeth." He smirked until she flung the part of a meatball to hit dead center of his little bit, "really?"

"Sorry, after three kids I thought I knew what you wanted. You don't like balls in your face?" 

She laughed as he got up and grabbed her before she could run and dragged her to the couch and pinned her down. She pretended to fight before laughing too hard and losing her breath as her red face burned bright against her dress and velvety skin. He kissed her and slowly pulled back but left their foreheads touching.

"Thanks. For all of this."

"Your welcome Raffalupagus, I think we both needed this." 

He let her up and went back to eating. The meal went quick with random chat about anything and everything. They put out the candle, turned the lights on, and packed everything back up. He kissed her sweetly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now that you just stole a hour of work and made me that much later to get home, I should finish work now."

"Ok, thanks for making time for this dinner." She started to walk out when he caught the bags and sat them down to her surprise.

"Don't go. I can do both."

"Both?" She asked.

"Let me get my notes, we can cuddle on the couch.... It's not ideal but it time together." His eyes pleaded and she nodded.

"Ok Rafi, it sounds good."

Raf grabbed hi file and legal pad, he got situated and addy cuddled up against his chest and smiled as he started taking notes off the file information. She hummed and talked about her day as he half listened, she didn't mind. Whether it was JJ's dance starting back up after Christmas break and having to deal with the dance parents, olly having a small fever and keeping Owen away from him so he didn't catch it, or just finding time to make videos since everything started again. He half payed attention, occasionally giving a nod or 'uh-huh' to show he was still kinda listening. She buried her face in his chest and smiled, they hasn't had time for the two of them and no interruptions since the twins were born basically. As for raf, he loved being able to hold his wife and it not be for bed or only a minute. The time flew by but as raf finished after reading her his opening argument a few times and getting her thoughts. It was almost ten as they finally left. A few lights still on and only a few people still around. They walked out, hand in hand, and went home to relieve Mel.

Addy turned to raf and kissed his cheek as they were getting ready for bed, "I think this date night was good. You?"

"Best yet." He walked up behind his wife that was trying to change into her PJs.

"Operation date night was a success then." Addy smirked and pried his hands off her so she could finish.

"And operation date night night is a go." He tugged her to the bed and started to push up her sleep top.

"Is it now." She giggled and kissed him until they heard two feet running to the door and she quickly pushed her top down as JJ burst through the door.

"Mommy, daddy." She cried and leapt on the bed as raf grabbed and hugged her.

"Princesa, what's wrong?"

"Rad ream." She sniffled, "ran ri reep rith rou?"

Raf sighed and addy nodded, "yeah bug. Come tuck in between me and papa... Stitch can too."

She laid down between them and they cuddled together. They closed their eyes and went to bed as raf let out a small sigh.

"Operation date night night is a failure, I repeated failure."

"Not quite," addy kissed his hand since it was the closest she could get, "the operation just changed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Sweetsummertime99 for this great idea of a story. I had a lot of fun writing it!


	64. Did that just happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy and raf have a small quiet fight after Addy makes a few videos.

Rafael loved coming home and being bombarded by JJ. He loved when they could sit and eat as a family, especially since the boys were slowly switching over to food instead of milk and formula. One thing that did catch him off guard, Addy and her jokes.... At least, he hoped they were jokes. This came in stride at times, her scavenger hunt that was full of Bazaar things, her videos of nonsense and humor with teenage jokes mostly, or when she starts talking about something and JJ picked it up. They had a few chats but never any fights over this stuff, not until he came home to his beautiful wife and daughter that wouldn't stop talking about spaghetti.

Rafael walked in the door and was tackled by his girl, "princesa, I missed you do much."

"Rissed rou roo papa." She smiled and tugged him to the table, "rood ralmost rone."

"Ok, ok." He chuckled and sat her in a chair, "then let me help mommy get it put together."

He walked over and kissed Addy as she was pulling food from the oven, "love you too rafikins. Can you get the boys in there high chairs and I'll set the table?"

"Sounds good."

As he turned to walk away Addy called, "thanks raffaluffagus."

He picked up Owen and Olly, walking each one out to their chairs. Slipping them in and making sure they are secured, he moved them to be on either side of him and Addy so they could feed them easier. He smiled as she put the big dish of chicken on one side and butter Noddles on the other, a small dish of hominy sat on the other side as she sat down. Raf started to make his plate and get a small piece for JJ, a little bundle of noodles and the corn like veggie that Addy loved. He did part of Addy's plate since she couldn't reach the noodles, then Addy handed him a small jar of baby food. He opened the can and started to feed Olly as he seen JJ bow her head and whisper lowly before picking up her silverware to eat. Curiosity got the better of him.

"JJ, since when do you pray before a meal?"

"Ri ron't row." She shrugged, "Rince ri round rhis rone."

"Which is?"

"Rin rhe rame rof rhe rasta, rand rof rhe rauce, rand rof rhe roly reatballs." JJ didn't flinch as she said it and he turned to Addy for some kind of reasoning.

"It's fine raffy-taffy. Don't worry." She shrugged and fed Owen.

"What is that?"

"Ra rayer ror rhe rlying raghetti ronster."

"What?" He looked even more confused as Addy looked down.

"I'll explain later, it's ok."

He rolled his eyes and went about the meal. Feeding Olly, a small spoonful as he tried to reach the jar he put out of his reach. If he got it, raf knew Olly would throw it and make a mess. Addy had better luck, Owen was behaved tonight and almost fell asleep in his chair as she chuckled and gave up. She went back to her food and watching raf. JJ finished up and rinsed her plate before running off to her play room, practicing for her dance class. Raf looked at Addy now, ready for her explanation.

"Really? Can't we finish the meal and at least put the boys down."

He rolled his eyes and started to burp Olly after grabbing a cloth. Addy achieved the goal quicker, getting Owen to burp and lay down to sleep in minutes. She stepped out of the nursery to help raf and he refused quietly before laying him down. As the two stepped back out to the living room, Addy started to clean the table as raf watched her for his explanation.

"Ok, jeez. My brother sent me this thing about this religion. He thought I might like it and do a bid on my blog."

"A religion?" He raised a brow.

"Pastafarianism." She smiled and kissed his cheek, "the church of the flying spaghetti monster."

"Your kidding right?"

"No, it's a real thing. In the Name of the Pasta, and of the Sauce, and of the Holy Meatballs...Accept His Noodly Magnificence into your heart, into your soul, and ye shall forever be free. R'Amen." She put a flair to it as if she was acting, "and if you don't like the church of the flying spaghetti monster, you can return to your old church with our thirty day back guarantee."

"What?" He blinked as he stared, the nonsense spilling from her mouth was crazier then usual.

"Our saucer which art in a colander, draining be Your noodles. Thy noodle come, Thy meatballness be done on earth, as it is meaty in heaven. Give us this day our daily sauce, and forgive us our lack of piracy, as we pirate and smuggle against those who lack piracy with us. And lead us not into vegetarianism, but deliver us from non-red meat sauce. For thine is the colander, the noodle, and the sauce, forever and ever. R'Amen." She stopped, "or.... Our Pasta, who "Arghh" in the colander, Swallowed be thy sauce. Thy serving come, Thy strands be wrung, On forks as they are on spoons. Give us this day our garlic bread, And forgive us our starchiness, As we swashbuckle, splice the main-brace and cuss, And lead us not into Kraft parmessan, But deliver us from Chef Boy-Ar-Dee, For thine are Meatballs, and the beer, and the strippers, for ever and ever. R'Amen."

"Vivo con gente loca(I live with crazy people)." He muttered, "and you let JJ see this?"

"You wanted her to be more cultured. This is a budding culture that has made a name for itself. It's been in the news recently too." She shrugged as she washed the last dish, "in several states this is legally a religion and you can show your religious preference. This includes wearing a colander on your head during your driver license photo."

"This isn't what I meant by cultured." He glared, "this is making fun of the Christian religion."

"It is a real religion raf. I'm telling you. It really is." She chuckled, "I'll send you over my notes. I'm doing the video for my blog and who knows, I might keep a prayer or two if I don't accept the flying spaghetti monster as my one true monster."

"No puedo hacer esto(I can't do this)." He shook his head, "tell amo persona Loca (I love you crazy person)."

"Be careful, being so rude to the Pastafarians could be dangerous. The first believers in the flying spaghetti monster and his magical noodly appendage was the pirates. Christians hated this and painted them as criminals to suppress the spread of the religion."

"Please stop, Addy just please stop.Me estas dando un dolor de cabeza(You are giving me a headache.)" He walked back to his office as she sat on the couch.

* * *

The next day, raf went to work and was having a good day until he walked into SVU. Not because of the case, but because Carisi was the first face he met with a joke he wasn't wanting.

"Hey councilor, how do you like your spaghetti?"

"I swear to God, don't even say it." He waved Carisi off.

"Which god?" Amanda smiled, "I mean which one do you swear to?"

"I'm gonna kill her." He turned towards the office.

"You just said that out loud." Fin looked up.

"I know, that's the only thing holding me back right now. Premeditated." He walked into the office and shut the door as Liv looked up from the rim of her glasses, "I hate my wife."

"Well it's been a month since your vowel renewal and you have three happy kids, plus I know your wife.... You are in love with her." She sat back and pushed her glasses up, "what is it?"

"For the past twenty-four hours, I have heard nothing but spaghetti jokes. It is driving me insane." He sat down in one of the chairs and dropped his briefcase in the other, "she even corrupted JJ."

"Ok, you lost me at spaghetti jokes."

"You haven't seen the video? The squad just made jokes about it as I walked in."

"Ok, I need more if you want my honest opinion or agreement." She sighed, "what is this about?"

"Church of the flying spaghetti monster." He gave a clearly pained smile.

"That sounds like a book I would read to Noah." She shrugged, "what about it?"

"Addy's idiot brother sent her some book and the website for this widely controversial religion and she did a few videos on it, or she did one with more to come. She let JJ watch videos and now JJ is walking around making the same remarks as her mom." 

"And this causes hate for your wife? I see annoyance, barely."

"Why does no one get it?" He tipped his head back as she chuckled.

"What is it about this religion that you can't stand?"

"That people call it a religion. That my daughter is becoming obsessed. And mainly I don't like spaghetti enough to worship it." He brought his head back up.

"Stop thinking about work." She dropped her glasses and started looking at her computer reading something.

"What?"

"Your seeing this as a case. Stop thinking about work at home and let the jokes go. Kiss your wife, hug your daughter, and forget about the jokes when they say them." She looked up for a split second, "just be a real boy at home like you usually are and stop taking your work home."

"Thanks for that, it was so helpful." He rolled his eyes to go with the sarcasm before handing her the paper warrant she wanted, "bring me real evidence please."

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy sat on her couch and was looking over video comments. Mostly good reviews as usual and one that she marked to show raf, she had a feeling he might not get what she has been doing with this. She wasn't converting, though the religion did sound wonderful, she wanted to make a point in her blog about religious freedom. With Rafi and the squad on the news lately for this case they caught that brought up religious beliefs. She watched her video again and smiled as she left it up for raf. If he watched it, he would get it. She went back to play with JJ in the play room and when raf got home, he frowned but sat down at the laptop and watched the video after reading the sticky note demanding he does.

* * *

"Hey everyone, so today I wanted to talk a little instead of just posting my adorable daughter dancing. I want to tell you something, religious freedoms should only extend so far and not everyone believes in the same thing." Addy sat on the couch in her video with a small smile.

Rafael rolled his eyes but kept watching.

"You might have heard about this case in New York where a girl was raped by a friend in her church group, but it wasn't rape because they believe at their church it is ok to have forceful sex to expell bad thoughts and acts. For example, a girl with thoughts about other girls or a boy kissing another boy. So, without saying, rape is bad. Calling it a religious freedom do to their belief doesn't excuse that. If a man wanted to sacrifice virgins to please his god, the police would stop him because that is murder. Now that being said, we also need to respect other people's beliefs." She motioned to her left and held up the book her brother sent her, "just because some people aren't a part of your religion doesn't mean you need to shame them. Or call something they do silly. I took my daughter to the Amish country when we visited my parents a while back, and she said how weird the people were. Then she was confused about them not owning TV's or using electric. So I introduced her to another religion that many people make fun of.... Church of the flying spaghetti monster. Pastafarians as they call themselves, believe that a flying spaghetti blob basically created everything. With his noodly appendages and holy meatballs... It sounds ridiculous but it's real."

Raf watched now curious.

"My daughter actually loves the religion and wanted to join, so my plan kinda worked but she's to young to understand. She just likes the idea of spaghetti and pirates. Doesn't mean I won't let her talk about it or spread the word without joining. I can let her dabble so as she grows, she'll learn how to treat others." Addy shrugged on screen, "ok so I know I made a few videos on that religion now and it might be getting annoying, I'm stopping after this. I promise. It was just a experiment, and honestly, I think JJ loved it and my raf hated it. I'd call him old fashion but I think that comes with his old age."

Raf shook his head to hold in the laugh but finish the last minute of the video with a small smile.

"I love you raffaluffagus, don't forget that. And as for everyone else out there, don't forget other people might not share your view and that's ok. Respect theirs and they'll hopefully respect yours back.... Oh and teach your children about other religions and cultures if you can. Because after all, we have some many religions and cultures on this planet and no single one is right. Teach respect." She waved, "Addy signing off now."

* * *

Addy leaned at the end of the hall, watching as Rafael slowly turned the laptop off. It was silent for a moment before she smiled and walked over to sit on the arm rest beside him. 

"Sorry if all this spaghetti monster stuff drove you crazy. I promise to put the colander away and can the sauce jokes." She smiled as he shook his head.

He turned to look at her and just stole a kiss, "you don't have to. I was over reacting."

"I knew I married the bigger man." She smiled and slid down til she was in his lap, "but just so you know, I returned the flying spaghetti monster before the end of the thirty days so I should be able to get my God back."

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her, "I shouldn't be so bothered by it. Just this religion case and I guess, I guess I was taking work home with me in here."

He tapped his head and she nodded, "you do that alot."

"But not in these circumstances. I promise I'll stop. And if JJ wants to worship some spaghetti and meatballs, let her. Sooner or later she'll come back."

"I wouldn't worry about that," she giggled and kissed his cheek, "she already has. I told her no pirates in our home and she caved."

"Dios te amo(God I love you.)" Raf laughed.

"Well that's dandy and all, but what about your wife?"

"You are my God. I worship you Addy." He kissed her neck and pushed her shirt to the side so he could trace her bra strap, "I'd show you if JJ wasn't so awake and able to walk in on us."

"I could fix that." She smiled, "I love you Rafi."

"Love you more Addy." Raf hugged his wife tight.


	65. Dinner with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy and Liv trick raf into a dinner with them and the kids.

Raf wasn't a fan of eating dinner at other people's houses. Not with the babies and JJ running around, he prefers a quiet home meal. Yet sometimes, sometimes he gets tricked into it. Sometimes he has his best friend and his wife tricking him into it with a little slide of hand.... Because, why not.

Addy was at home, JJ and Noah playing in the playroom while she changed the boys diapers. She had her phone on speaker as Liv called to check in.

"Hey Addy."

"Hi Liv, what's up?" She managed to get Owen changed before Olly started crying.

"Just checking in. Making sure Noah is being good."

"When isn't Noah good." She chuckled, "no they are fine. The boys are being brats right now."

"Thanks again for picking Noah up for me, Lucy had a emergency and..."

"It's fine. I was going that way to pick up a few groceries anyways." Addy sighed, "so I have to ask, what if you come over for dinner tonight?"

"Or we can do it at my place day after tomorrow?" She heard Liv's smile, "new take out place around the corner that specializes in Spanish cusine."

"Sounds good. Now we just have to get raf on board." Addy gave a wicked grin, "you ask him over then I'll tell him we'll be having dinner as well. He will either chose your place or my mystery place that will be yours still."

"Sounds like a plan." Liv chuckled, "see you tonight."

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael walked into SVU and right to Liv's office. He knocked on the door and leaned in the doorway as she finished a call with Amanda about a suspect. She looked up and smiled.

"Barba, glad to see the judge didn't throw you in the tombs." 

"Funny. Have you guys found any actual evidence or am I suppose to make up the case as I go along." He sat down and ate a peanut from his handful.

"We are investigating... But that's not why I asked you here." She closed her laptop, "how would you and Addy like to bring the kids over for dinner day after tomorrow?"

He paused and slowly nodded, "maybe. I need to talk with her first. You know, she is clearly the boss in the family."

"Ok, I'll see when I stop in to get Noah tonight then." She put on her glasses and lifted up her phone to read a text.

"Get Noah? I thought you had a nanny."

" I do but she had an emergency, Addy wanted to help and agreed to watch Noah till I can come get him." 

"Then why not do dinner tonight at our place?"

"Because I'm going to be working late enough rebuilding your case." She set the phone down, "security video shows the perp walking in but not out. Rollins and Carisi are looking into the other entrances."

"Ok... See you tonight then." He got up and walked out, back to his office and back to work... With a new focus, getting out of the dinner.

* * *

Rafael walked in the door, Addy immediately kissed him as he heard the radio in the play room. He pulled back and chuckled.

"So we have Noah at the moment."

"Yes, Liv should be here by seven. I figured for an hour we could just relax, they will amuse each other." Addy smiled and tugged him to the couch, "sit. I'll get your plate and will bring a glass of scotch."

"A drink so soon?" He smiled and watched his wife bring him the food and two drinks.

"Mommy wants some no no juice, she had a long day." Addy sat down, "dance moms are evil and mean. Our boys are five months, almost six and crap like they took some ex-lax, and I mean it was worse then their newborn diapers.... And Noah is a awesome kid but keeping up with Noah and JJ is impossible. Not to mention I got invited to a dinner with my friend and it sounds really fun...."

"Please tell me you didn't." He frowned.

"Why do you hate dinner parties at other people's houses?" She huffed softly.

"We have two young babies that are just starting to be weaved off breast/bottle feeding. A five year old that is always hyper and still working on manners.... But mostly, I like our home. Why is it so bad to want to stay home with my family to eat?" 

"Because sometimes you have to suck it up and take one for the team. Going out makes friends and the kids won't mind." She chuckled and leaned softly on his shoulder as he took a bite, "por favor papi."

"Spanish? You really want to go, don't you."

"Yeeeeeeeees." She huffed and turned to look at him better, "Just one dinner."

"Ok. Just one." He stopped with the fork halfway in his mouth, "actually, Liv asked us over for dinner and I said yes. Well, I said I had to ask you and that meant yes I guess." 

"Oh, well... When?" 

"Day after tomorrow." He finished the bite and watched carefully.

"Shit. Ok, then." Addy frowned, "we can only go to one."

"I'll tell Liv we can't make it." He sighed, "since you said yes and I said I would ask. I'll tell Liv when she picks up Noah."

Addy smiled and kissed his cheek, "love you."

At about seven ten the door rang and raf opened to find Liv. She stepped in and smiled as Addy called for JJ and Noah.

"Thank you for watching him again." Liv smiled at Addy who waved it off with a simple, "de nada."

"So, did Rafael tell you about the dinner I wanted? My little thank you for taking Noah today and tomorrow." She smiled as Noah ran over and hugged her.

"Yes he di..." Addy was cut off by JJ jumping on her, "yes bug."

"Ran re reat rith roah rand riv?" 

Raf watched his daughter looking so sweet, a small tug to his heart as he was trying to say no. He nodded and looked at Liv as she picked up Noah and his bag.

"Well, about that." He swallowed hard then JJ tugged on his shirt, "I think that sounds great. I'm in."

Addy smiled, "ok, the barba's are in I guess. See you tomorrow Liv, and you too Noah."

"Thank you." Liv waved as Noah called bye.

The door shut and JJ ran off to the playroom. He turned towards his beautiful wife and gave a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead to hers.

"Sorry, I couldn't tell JJ no. And I really didn't want you to either." He pulled back and lifted her head slightly with his finger, "can you cancel with your friend?"

"Yes. I think I can do that." She stole a kiss and they went about their night.

The next day went fast, raf trying not to think about what he was dragged into. He was running around all day, warrants and court and SVU meetings. All day he ran around and came home to the same treatment as the night before. It felt to good to be true, his beautiful wife bringing him a drink and food before cuddling with him. He would tell her how beautiful she was and wrap her in his arms as he gave a silent prayer of thanks for finding her. He didn't think about dinner, but he knew in the back of his head it would be ok. It always was ok.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

It was the day of the dinner, the plan working perfectly. Raf would come home and change so they could run. A simple dinner at Liv's home with Noah. JJ would be happy and the boys were being good, no complications as of right now. She got JJ bathed and in a little dress, hair braided. The boys were in their nicer flannel onesies to make sure the cold didn't bite their little toes. She chose jeans and a simple blouse, her hair pulled back. She was ready to go and even picked out his outfit. Whenever Rafael got home, he wouldn't have to do much of anything. 

She sat down on the couch and kissed JJ as she hopped up beside her, "hey bug, ready to go?"

"Rup." She smiled.

"Watch some TV till papa gets here." She walked over to the boys and started to play with them. 

She teased them and earned several giggles as JJ came over to help make them laugh and wiggle. The door opened and raf walked in on the same view as the boys, his two girls making truly bizarre faces.

"Well, I married a monster and made one too." He chuckled as they looked up, "hello beautiful, princesa."

 "Hey Rafelot, how about you get changed so we can get over to Liv's." Addy stood up and kissed him over the babies.

"Ok, I'm guessing your already ready." He kissed jj's head before running back to the room.

It was only a few minutes later when he walked out in a button up and she stopped him, "wait, that's not what your wearing."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"I laid out your outfit." 

"But I want to wear this." He blinked, "I thought this looked good."

"Yes but, I want you to wear the sweater." She turned him around and pointed him back to the bedroom.

"Cariño...."

"Do it." She pushed him back.

"Why? Me gusta esta camisa(I like this shirt.)"

"Liv and Noah gave you that for Christmas. Noah picked it out and I like it. Wear the sweater."

He rolled his eyes and changed into the sweater. He looked at her as he adjusted it, "Is this good?"

"Yes." She kissed him, "Te amo gruñona(I love you grumpy.)"

"I'm not grumpy." He groaned and walked out, "I got the boys."

 Addy took JJ and went to the car, she rolled her eyes and drove them over to Liv's house. The drive went quick and before they knew it everyone was passing the time till the food got here. JJ was playing with Noah until she had to use the restroom. Noah walked over to raf and smiled, Addy and Liv both watched as they conversed.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

"Hello Noah." Raf leaned forward from where he was playing with the twins.

"Hi." He smiled up at him.

"can I help you with something?" 

"Can I get a photo?" Noah smiled and raf nodded.

He stood up and was adjusting when two grown women ran over from the kitchen, phones ready for photos before raf could speak.

"Would one of y...?" He stopped as Liv and Addy both lifted their phones for photos, "ok then."

 Rafael knelt down and put his arm around Noah.

 The two close together smiling for the photo as both women took a few. Addy started typing really quick on her phone and smiling as raf was putting the pieces together. He knew this was planned and now wanted to know why. Noah walked off to play with JJ now that she was out of the bathroom. 

"Ok, this is why you insisted on this sweater." He sighed and slowly got back to his feet, "can I be let in on the joke now?"

"No joke," Liv smiled and walked to her printer as Addy smiled and kissed raf.

"Prometo que esto no es una broma(I promise this isn't a joke.)" She chuckled, "second picture for me please."

Liv nodded and raf sighed, "ok, story please."

"Sit," Addy pushed raf back on the couch as she turned the phone around so he could see it, "Liv will explain."

"Noah has a school project, show photos of his family. He felt a little bummed out about not having a dad so I tried to help him. He then told me he had three dad's. Fin, Sonny, and you." Liv smiled as the photo printed.

"That's why you insisted on me wearing the sweater." He looked at his wife as she nodded, "that's why you wanted this dinner too?"

"No. I wanted to eat a dinner with you guys and had a good excuse now." She smiled and handed Addy the photo, "so read Noah's project."

Raf looked at Addy's phone, the picture of the poster board with photos except his. He smiled at each one, reading along each bit of Liv's writing. His lips curling up, smiling at the phone screen.

 _I have the best family. I have a mom that loves me more then anything else, a awesome nanny, two beautiful aunts, and three awesome dad's. My mom Olivia. Nanny Lucy. Grandma Sheila. Aunt Amanda. Dad Sonny. Second dad Fin. Aunt Addison married to dad number three, Rafael. I also have two brothers and two sisters, Jesse is Amanda's daughter and Addison and Rafael have Jj Under, Owen, and Oliver._ Under each name was a picture of that person and Noah, except Rafael. Liv smiled as she glued the photo to small board in Noah's room. Rafael stared at the photo and smiled as he remember the spot it would be placed.

_ **Rafael Barba** _

He handed Addy back the phone and kissed her, "la próxima vez solo dímelo y lo haré. No tienes que engañarme.(next time just tell me and I'll do it. You don't have to trick me.)"

"Pero es muy divertido engañarte.(But it is so fun to trick you.)" She smiled and pulled back, going towards the kitchen to bring the drinks to the table.

"You don't have to be sneaky, I would follow you to slaughter." He chuckled and helped move the glasses, "I love you Addy."

"Love you too rafikins," she smiled and let him help as the door rang.

Liv walked out and got the food as she paid, Noah and JJ running out to their seats. The boys were in high chairs with soft tacos in front of them to gum on. JJ and Noah got quesadillas and ate quickly so they could go play. Raf, Addy, and Liv ate their small meals. Watching the kids run off to play in the living room as they sat still. Everything was good again, raf even had a small ego boost. He may have been tricked into a dinner out and wearing the sweater, but it was worth it to see Noah's project. He didn't really want to go home, he was feeling too good and actually got to talk to Liv and Addy for a long time. Even when it was about things he didn't understand, he was just happy to be there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That photo is too cute, had to use it.


	66. Family bed day 2

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

 Rafael stretched and groaned as he slowly woke up on the bright Sunday morning. He reached over to hide his face against his wife, causing Addy to whine.

"Raffa-daffa.... Stop moving me."

"Light." He grumbled.

 "Yes I know. Light evil, dark good." She rolled over and pulled the blankets to cover their heads, her nose now touching his shoulder, "better?"

He nodded but the victory was short lived as little feet came to their door and a small weight landed on them. Raf groaned and Addy shot up in bed due to the direct hit on her pelvis. She toss there warm comforter over the five-year old bundle of energy and quickly wrapped her arms around the little girl. Raf sat up rubbing his side softly, and wincing.

"Rorning!"

"Good morning bug, but we had this chat about jumping on our bed while we're in it." Addy slowly pulled the blanket off her and JJ nodded with a frown.

"Ro rot ro."

"That's right, to not to." She kissed her daughter's head and they both looked at raf, "so what was so important bug?"

"Rit's Papa's Ray roff." She smiled, "rhat rare re roing ro ro?"

Addy shrugged, "daddy's choice."

Raf though it through and smiled, "family bed day."

JJ nodded and pounced over to him as he opened his arms to catch her and squeeze her in a tight hug till the both fell back against the bed. Addy slowly got up and called JJ to help her make breakfast, Walking out to the kitchen in a thermal onesie with a boy short length bottom. The dark red standing out perfectly beside the purple of JJ in her Scooby Doo night shirt with the matching purple bottoms. Raf went to check the boys, pulling on the red flannel shirt that matched his bottoms that he had slept in. He peaked into the dark room, sneaking over to the two cribs as he smiled at the boys still out cold. He slipped out and walked to the kitchen to give her the news.

"Boys are out cold. Let them sleep a while and then they can join in our fun." He picked up JJ so she could reach the toaster easier.

Addy nodded and started the eggs, scrambled, and the bacon. Once the toast was done, raf helped JJ pour the milks and with Papa's help, make the coffee. They put the drinks at their seats and raf lifted JJ up to get the plates as Addy finished the food. They made up three plates, walking them to their seats and eating a quick breakfast. JJ rushed through, eating everything in no time and running back to her bedroom to grab a game to play. Raf had made the dec that JJ could pick a game for them to play in bed first. So as Addy and raf cleaned up, JJ set up the game. The couple walked back to their bed and laughed as JJ smiled at them.

"Apple to apples, princesa... You need four for that."

"Ro, rou rust ray rown rwo rards."

"It could work." Addy smiled, "lay down two cards."

"Ok, let's do this then." Raf sat with his back against the headboard.

Addy sat crossed legged on her side and JJ sat at the foot of the bed, they picked up their hands and JJ started.

"Razy. Rifeless, rapa...rapa-th- thetic, reary."

 "Ok," Addy sat two cards down and raf sighed but tossed two down.

"Rilk, Rew rhoes, rhain retters, rand rincense." She frowned, "rhat's rincese?"

"It's like a stick that smells good and you burn it to make a room smell good." Addy smiled.

"Rok, rincense."

"Mine," raf smiled and drew a card to read, "demanding, difficult, exacting, bothersome."

"Tú(You,)" Addy whispered and raf glared at her, "here."

Addy sat her cards down and JJ tossed two in. Raf picked then up and chuckled, "armed robbery, Barbara Walters, video games, and feminists."

He shook his head, "Puedo adivinar lo que pones(I can guess what you put down,)" he looked at Addy, "armed robbery and feminists."

"Tell me their not."

He rolled his eyes and handed her the green card, "sorry princesa."

Addy drew her green card, "Harmful, hurtful, unhealthy, damaging."

Raf and JJ threw down two cards and smiled as Addy read them, "Gossip is harmful. Girl scouts, never trusted them. Screeching is just horrible. And motorcycles."

"Motorcycles are very harmful." Raf added.

"Are they?" Addy challenged.

"JJ, if you ever date a guy with a motorcycle... You'll be grounded for life." Raf warned.

"Then she sneaks out because guys with motorcycles are awesome."

"No." He pointed at Addy.

"I always did." She chuckled, "you'll make a rebel out of our daughter at this rate."

"I brought you into this world, I can take you out." Raf warned JJ as Addy laughed.

"Stop stealing my line. Winner is girl scouts."

"Res!" JJ cheered and took the card as raf shook his head.

This continued for a while and then a small cry cracked through the baby monitor. Addy went to get the boys as raf helped JJ put the game away. He had JJ run it back to her room as he sat back in his spot. JJ tackled him and sat in his lap as Addy walked the boys in, JJ moved so raf could take Olly. Owen sat with Addy as she adjusted on her side to breast feed. JJ and raf started playing with Olly.

"Rey ro." JJ smiled and made faces at him.

"Now Oliver, don't take after your sister. She's just silly." Raf teased as JJ pouted as a reply.

"No Olly, be just like your sister because she is awesome and your dad isn't even close to her level." Addy made a face at raf as he scuffed.

"Really? Is that so?" He lifted Olly up and smiled at his son, "you hear that, mom is playing favorites."

"Yeah, the kids win and you lose raffa-daffa." She chuckled and shifted to burp Owen before raf motioned to switch instead, "Oliver your up."

Olly started to eat, raf burping Owen. JJ tipped her head as raf stood to burp the boy, hee curiosity bubbling.

"Rhat rare rou roing?" 

"Burping your brother. You have to burp a baby after you feed them."

She tipped her head, "rhy?"

"When babies eat, they can suck in air. Excess air needs to be removed for health reasons, so you pat the baby to get them to burp and release the air." He smiled and motioned JJ over, "here help papa."

"Rok." JJ sat on the edge of the bed and waited for instructions.

Raf bent down so JJ could reach her brother. He adjusted Owen and showed JJ how to pat before even patting her to show her how light it is. JJ nodded and started to pat Owen and he gave a small burp as JJ laughed.

"Rexcuse rou."

"See? You got it girl." Raf kissed jj's head then laid Owen down as Addy call JJ over to help her burp Olly too.

Once they were done, Addy laid Olly down so his little head almost touched Owens. They leaned over their boys and smiled, Addy looking at JJ with a idea.

"Hey bug, you remember some of the nursery rhymes we use to sing to you?"

She nodded, and crawled over to her Papa's lap and he held her as Addy lead them. They reached down with one hand and made a small 'spider' to crawl up the boys.

" _The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout._ " Addy sang as they both had the 'spider crawl up the wiggling babies, " _out came the rain and washed the spider out._ "

They ran their fingers down the baby soothingly as they giggled from the touches, raf carefully adjusting jj's hands before singing.

" _Out came the sun and dried up all the rain._ " They rubbed their hands up the baby softly as they kicked and squealed, " _then the itsy-bitsy Spider crawled up the water spout... again._ "

As the little 'spiders' crawled back up Owen grabbed jj's little fingers and squeezed as she giggled in return. Raf kissed jj's head as he smiled and took the boys other hand.

"What else should we do princesa?"

 "Ralphabet rone." JJ smiled and tapped Owens belly as Addy nodded and did the same on Olly.

"Ok, remember how it goes?" With a quick nod, they started their second song.

  _"A" you're adorable_  
"B" you're so beautiful  
"C" you're so cute and full of charm."

As they said each letter they drew it on the babies belly with their finger. JJ smiled and did the next part.

"Ree _" rou're ra rarling rand_  
_"RE" rou're rexciting_  
_"Ref" rou're ra reather rin ry rarms"_

Raf laughed and sang the next part, "  
_G" you`re so good to me_  
"H" you're so heavenly  
"I" you're the one I idolize  
"J" we're like Jack and Jill  
"K" you're so kissable,  
"L" is the love light in my eyes."

He covered jj's hand with his to draw the letters. Addy perked up to sing the next part to the giggling, squirming babies.

" _"M" - "N" - "O" - "P" I could go on all day  
"Q" - "R" - "S" - "T" alphabetically speaking, you're OK"_

Raf kissed jj's head as he sang the last part in her ear, _"U" made my life complete_  
 _"V" means you're very sweet,_  
 _"W" - "X" - "Y" - "Z"..."_

JJ jumped in _, "Rit's run ro rander rhrough rhe ralphabet rith rou  
Ro rell rou rhat rou rean ro re!"_

Addy smiled and raised her hand to high five JJ, repeating the last line _, "It's fun to wander through the alphabet with you  
To tell you what you mean to me!"_

"ok one more, what does papa want to do?"

"Papa wants to save his pick for later. Right now he wants food." He lifted up Owen and went towards the kitchen, "and I vote Chinese."

Addy shrugged and followed him out with Olly, "I'm good with that."

"Re roo." JJ ran around her mom and plopped on to the couch, "ried rice rand rumplings!"

"Delicious but you forgot the pepper steak." Addy kissed her head as she put Olly in the pin with owen.

"And butter chicken." Raf smiled, "I'll order."

"Extra fortune cookies!" Addy kissed his cheek, "I'm feeling lucky."

He chuckled and called in the order, laughing as his girls made faces before standing on the other side of the small bar counter, they were almost vibrating. He suppressed the laugh the best he could, smiling as he hung up and they both watched him walk to his wallet for cash.

"Twenty minutes, can you two survive that long?" He held his breath as he waited for the two girl to jump him.

He wasn't disappointed, his wife jumped on his back and his daughter tackled his legs, "love you papi." Followed with, "rove rou papa."

He shook his head and caught his footing, Addy laughed and let go as he turned to kiss her and picked JJ up upside down. She kicked and wiggled but couldn't escape as they kissed before tossing her down on the couch. Raf held her arms and Addy tickled her. It was a wonder the babies weren't crying from all the noise they were making. 

As the door rang, Addy bolted over like usual. Raf ran over and sat JJ down but Addy still beat him. She grabbed the bag of food and looked at the delivery boy staring.

"Hi," she turned around and slipped by raf, "bye."

Smiling, raf arrived just after at the door to pay. Addy walked away, taking jj's hand and going to the table. The delivery boy leaned over, trying to watch her leave and raf caught it.  _ **What is with these delivery guys lately.**_ He rolled his eyes and leaned over to block his eyesight.

"Keep the change and the tip, stop staring." He smiled and shut the door.

His girls were already unpacking the food at the table. Raf looked at Addy and sighed, the thermal onesie Christmas gift was nice, but she can't wear it outside the house or with that door open... It barely covered her butt. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"You really need to wear clothes when we order delivery." He whispered in her ear.

"Stop buying me really short sleepwear then." She whispered back and went to the kitchen to get the drinks, "how much did you tip him?"

"If he keeps the change, a penny." He smirked, "and told him not to stare."

"Sí, no eres celoso en absoluto raffy-taffy.(Yeah your not jealous at all raffy-taffy.)"

He shook his head and took a seat by JJ who already had half the fried rice on her plate and took a whole order of dumplings. He chuckled softly and pulled the dumpling box away as she pouted.

"Papa." Her slightly chubby cheeks drooped as her lips curled down.

"Share the rice, then you can have your dumplings." He watched her sigh but stood on her chair to pour a little rice on his plate.

She sat back down with a much more reasonable amount of rice and he gave her back the box. He has ordered three small orders of dumplings so everyone got the same amount and didn't fight. He added a little more rice to his and split the chicken and steak between him and addy. JJ wasn't a huge fan of Chinese, just the rice and dumpings... And the meat on a stick as she called it. But the carry out place they love didn't carry chicken or beef teriyaki. Addy brought over the drinks, three fruit punches, and raf smirked. Addy kissed him and thanked him for making her plate. 

The three ate their meal, talking about what they've been doing lately. Raf with court, Addy with her blog and some of her ideas she wanted to do. JJ was talking about this big camping trip her school does for the third graders in march. She was talking all about how fun camping will be, how she wanted go canoeing and cook on a bonfire and look at the stars. Everything she loved about visiting Addy's parents. Once they finished eating, they cleaned up and went back to the bed after grabbing the boys. The five made a blanket fort out of the bedding, pillows, and end tables. They then cuddled up and turned on the TV to start a movie marathon. JJ picked lilo and stich after grabbing her stitch plush. Addy went next and picked Scooby Doo's ghoul school. Raf went next and picked Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory. By the time it ended, the boys were fusing for food and JJ was rubbing her belly.

"Ri'm rungry."

"Are you now," raf teased and rolled JJ over, "maybe we should eat then... Starting with you."

He tickled her softly, only stopping as he started to sing a nursery rhyme.

" _Cuando vayas a la carnicería_  
No me traigas carne ni de aquí  
Ni de aquí...  
Ni de aquí...  
Ni de aquí...  
¡Sino de aquí qui qui qui qui!"

Addy laughed and shook her head, "what was that?"

"A nursery rhyme my abuelita use to sing me all the time." He smiled and pinned JJ down as Addy picked up the boys, "When you go to the butcher's  
Don't bring me meat from here,  
Or here...  
Or here...  
Or here...  
But from here, here, here, here, here!"

He tickled JJ and she was flailing around trying to stop him. Once he finally stopped, Addy handed them each a boy and pulled out her phone.

"I got the order this time, surprise." She chuckled, and typed in something on her phone, "your still paying though."

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy smiled and finished her order, Rafael shaking his head as JJ played with little olly.

"What are we having?"

"Something the boys will love." She shrugged and switched her phone to video, "hey everyone, Addison here again with my favorite activity... Family bed day."

Raf shook his head and laid on his back with Owen on his chest trying to grab his face. JJ was sitting with Olly in her lap playing with him, getting him to clap back.

"So far we have played a few games and ate lunch before movie marathon in our," she turned the camera to show the scene she was trying not to laugh at, "blanket fort. We are waiting for our supper right now but I wanted to give you guys a quick peak at how my family relaxes."

JJ waved at the camera and then got Olly to wave with her as he laughed started clapping again. His snowflake PJ's in a bright blue making his green eyes almost glow. Raf was holding Owen up above him before bring him back down and pushing him up again before Owen can grab his face or shirt. A face would slip here or there as the babies gurgled out a laugh and drooled slightly on his dad. Raf made a small face as some drool got the edge of his lips and he turned his head to wipe it off on the sheet. Owen laughing and reaching down in his gray and red plaid moose onesie. 

Addy turned the camera around to her and shook her head, "sorry but I gotta go. No phones allowed in the fort and I really want to get back in there."

She waved and shut off the video and posted it before crawling back in and cuddling up to her husband after wiping the drool off better, "Gravity works best when you don't hold a drooling baby above you raffaluffagus."

"Family bed day doesn't allow phones add." He smirked.

She pointed to the dresser across the room that had both their phones on it, "I don't have it now."

She stuck her tongue out and rolled over enough to pull JJ and Olly over, a full on dog pile of the kids on raf as he chuckled. It felt like seconds but really minutes had went by and the door buzzed. Addy bolted and JJ tried to hold back her dad but ended up holding the boys. Addy jumped over the coffee table as raf chased after her, almost tied until then. Addy had the edge and stole the win as she opened the door and grabbed the food bags.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

 "Thank you." She turned around and walked past raf with her arms raised in victory. 

"Your not competitive at all cariño." He mumbled as she stuck out her tongue and walked back to the bedroom.

The delivery girl blinking confused as raf stopped and handed her thirty dollars, "it's only ten for the food."

"Twenty dollar tip because you didn't stare at my wife." He smiled and shut the door, calling down the hallway, "two big bags full of food and only ten dollars?"

He turned the corner to find one bag full of soft tacos on the floor for everyone to take and a large nacho on the bed packed with toppings that JJ and Addy we're bashing on as Owen and Olly sat on the floor feeding themselves handfuls of taco meet and cheese. 

"When did we move into a barn?"

"Shut up, the boys love tacos and can sit up on their own." She patted the bed, "join us for nachos or them for tacos."

Raf sat on the floor against the bed with both boys in arms reach just in case. He took a taco and noticed the tv was on, Scooby-Doo and the monster of Mexico. He shook his head but settled in, happy to have the day with his family.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Once they were full, Addy put the leftovers away and they washed up the boys before changing them into matching onesies that looked just like rafs PJs. They went back to the bed and settled in the fort with a big bowl of popcorn. They watched a few more movies, waiting till the boys were out cold to put them down in their cribs. Raf kissed then both goodnight and watched as Addy stood watching them for a second before she left. 

"Hey raffaello, we make adorable kids." Addy hummed as they walked back to their bedroom.

"That we do." He kissed her cheek and pushed her lightly to the door, "probablemente deberíamos terminar esto más tarde(we should probably finish this later)." 

He winked and she slapped his arm.They went back to their room and started the next movie. JJ wanted a pirate movie and at some point she had decided to become one. She jumped up lightning fast and whipped out her water bottle. Addy rolled over and took hers and they started to sword fight with them as raf pulled JJ down and he slipped off the bed trying to. Both girls stopped and peeked over the edge of the bed as raf groaned and rubbed his back, Addy frowning and nudging JJ.

"Sorry papi." She pulled him up softly.

"Rorry papa." JJ kisses his cheek once he was sat up, "rou ron't rake Ra rood rirate."

Addy chuckled and raf poked just, "that's it, your going down you wench."

Raf grabbed his bottle and caught JJ by surprise, knocking her bottle from her hand. He pressed his lightly to her chest as Addy cheered.

"Surrender and I spare your life."

JJ shook her head and Addy tossed her her bottle to fight raf. She swung hard and caught her papa off guard as she pinned him rather quickly. She held a straight face and knocked the bottle out of his hand and pressed hers to his chest.

"Rello. Ry rame ris rinigo rontoya. Rou rilled ry rather. repare ro rie." She delivered the line with a straight face and pretended to stab him as he fell back and pretended to die.

Addy gave a small cheer and picked up JJ before they both helped raf up. The rough housing over as they all went back to bed and made it through another movie before JJ passed out and raf carried her to her bed. He laid her down, tucked her in, and Addy put the stich plush beside her for her to cuddle with. They watched from the doorway as she rolled over with stich and wiggled her little nose. Raf slowly pull Addy away from the door and shut it only to a small sliver of a crack. He pushed Addy softly against the wall by their door.

"So about before..." Raf started and slowly walked Addy backwards into their room, "...we do make beautiful children. I think we should even try for more."

He winked as she chuckled, "or we could stop trying and just have sex." She kissed his cheek before stretching her arms out, "save me Westley."

He shook his head and pulled her in, "as you wish buttercup."

He kissed her and pushed her on the bed crawling into the fort. He went to tug the blanket down only for Addy to catch his hand.

"No, I never made love to a handsome man in a fort before." She smiled as he chuckled and let it go with a simple, "as you wish."


	67. My better half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy becomes a small part of a case

Raf and Addy was happy, they loved their life. Even with his long hours and with her slowly growing fame, that became annoyance to his work. The best example was the case they just took to court, a internet star raped by a MMA fighter. The main person behind this was a catfisher and of course once Carisi and Rollins brought her up from West Virginia, she recognized him or mainly his name.

Rafael walked with Liv to the interrogation rooms window. He looked in at the attorney and the woman as he sighed.

"So this is our catfisher?" He turned to Liv, "she doesn't look like a evil mastermind. She definitely doesn't read as one."

"It was her laptop. She basically admitted it. She wanted to come up here and waved the extradition papers." Liv walked to the door, "this is Heather Parcell."

He gave a sputtering huff, "ok let's do this."

Raf followed Liv in and sat down at the table with Liv, she took the lead, "Ms. Parcell, I'm lieutenant Benson. Do you know why your here?"

"You look familiar." She looked at him closely, "I know you from somewhere."

"Ms. Parcell." Liv tried again.

"Because I'm stupid." She mumbled, "Your not from Maysville, I would've remembered you quicker."

Liv sighed, "This is the prosecutor on the case... A.D.A. Rafael Barba."

"Barba... Like Addison Barba." She smiled, "your her husband, Aren't you?"

"Yes, now we are offering you a deal. We're willing to go down to Rape Two. Seven years in prison."

"Could i meet her? She is beautiful and kind. And your daughter too. I bet she loves the outdoors and your twins look just like you..." She started into a small stream of questions and statements.

Raf was getting flustered and stood up from his seat as her attorney and Liv both tried to calm her down. He walked to the window and took a deep breath as she finally stopped speaking.

"Rape two? She merely sent a few messages impersonating other people." Ms. Crane tried as Parcell started again.

"Is there anyway I could meet your wife? Will she be at trial?" Liv started to speak but raf broke.

"No. You will not be meeting my wife ever." He straightened up, "Rape Two. I could pull the offer and add on other offenses. I'm being generous with this offer."

Parcell frowned, she looked conflicted but she didn't get to say anything else. Liv swooped in and got her focused again on the deal and right as Heather was about to agree, a lawyer came in and broke the deal. Ms. Crane was removed from council and raf started to get a headache. He went straight to arraignment and fought hard for remand but Atshuler, the new lawyer and the one Parcell impersonated, weasled out of it. He took responsibility of Heather till trial tomorrow, even getting her a hotel room. After the chaos of the day, raf walked into his home and found his family laughing and smiling at him.

"Hi cutie," Addy kissed his cheek.

"Papa!" JJ tackled his leg as he smiled softly and picked her up.

"There's my girl. How's my princesa today?" He widened his grin and kissed her head as she rattled off her day.

He sat her down and moved to Owen and olly, his face lighting up as he seen Owen sitting up straight as an arrow, "look at you, mi hijo está sentado perfectamente derecho(my son is sitting perfectly straight)."

"Want to see the real story?" Addy picked up Olly and sat him on the floor.

Olly crawled to raf where he knelt down and raf quickly lifted him up when he got close, "he's crawling!"

"Just Olly at the moment. Owen is sitting but hasn't got crawling yet." Addy laughed.

"Oh I knew you were my son." He kissed his head and then kissed Owens head, "and you."

Addy picked up Olly and held him up, " _Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_  
_Sithi uhm ingonyama_  
_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_  
_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_  
_Ingonyama_  
_Siyo Nqoba_  
_Ingonyama_  
_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala"_ she held him up like simba from the lion king _, "It's the circle of life!"_

Raf burst into laughter as JJ started singing it with Addy, Owen gurgling in raf's arms. He held up Owen and started to sing as well. JJ held up her stitch so she wasn't left out. Raf took the boys to get changed as JJ washed up for dinner... Addy set the table.As Addy set the table, her phone dinged again. She frowned when she seen the unknown number. She kept going with setting the table. JJ rushed out and got in her chair as Addy sat down her juice. Raf got the boys in their high chairs, he sat down and smiled as he made the plates. Addy's phone buzzed again and she rolled her eyes before sitting down.

"Your phone...."

"Just ignore it." She sighed.

"Who is it?" He took a bite of the salads Addy had decked out.

"Some company wants me to do a modeling add for this new product. Said they wanted a quote 'real mother to talk up the product.' I haven't answered because I don't know the product." She shrugged.

"Que producto?(What product?)"

"I don't know," Addy looked at raf, "it just started today. Well this evening. I was just going to ignore it because if they don't stop after three times it's probably a scam."

"Do you want to do it?" He asked as he looked up at Olly smearing the food on his face.

"And leave you with the three kids and no warning. They want the appointment tonight at seven, drinks at a bar. It's already six thirty."

"Cariño, we had this talk. If there is something you want to do, you should. Just tell me you want to, We'll make it work." He wiped Olly's face, "definitivamente te estas bañando(you are definitely getting a bath.)"

"Do you think I should? It's late and you just got home..." Addy sputtered off excuses as raf shut her down.

"Do you want to do it?"

"I don't know, maybe. I want to find out more." She leaned back in her chair, "I just don't know."

"You still have time. You can go if you want." He smiled as Addy got up from the table, "take a coat, it's chilly out."

"Thanks raffaluffagus." Addy grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

 _ **Seven? That is fairly late. I mean it isn't crazy especially if the text did say drinks.**_ Raf sighed and focused on cleaning the table as they finished, then got JJ to help bathe the boys.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy took a taxi to the address, five minutes to spare. She straightened her jacket as she looked down at her old holey jeans and the black workout shirt she calls her lazy shirt.  _ **Maybe I should've skipped this. I look a mess.... But they wanted a mom and I'm a relatable mom dressed like this. One glass is the limit too. That can be out of your system quick so the boys are bottle fed tomorrow to make sure but your weaving them on to food anyways... stop being nervous. Go in their and be yourself, your awesome self.**_ She took a deep breath and walked into the hotel bar she was asked to meet at. She went to the bar and took a seat, ordering a scotch with a smile.  _ **First drink in what feels like forever after pregnancy... Do it right.**_ She was humming softly to the music playing and looking at her phone. 

She missed the bartender walking over, "waiting for someone."

"Yeah kinda, I was supposed to be talking advertising over drinks with someone." Addy sighed and sipped her scotch.

"A lot of young women sit her for that and acting. Funny thing is I rarely see them talking to someone that is a business person." He leaned towards her.

"I'm a little different though. I'm not a wanna be actress or a young naive girl trying to make a name for myself." Addy chuckled, "I'm happy as a stay at home mom with a blog."

"That's why you look familiar." He stood straight with a smile, "my girlfriend loves you. Huge fan."

"What's her name?" She smiled around the rim of her glass.

"Juliet, and no my name isn't Romeo." He earned a chuckle from that.

Addy took a sharpie from her purse and wrote on a napkin after the bartender left and went down to help another patron. As she was writing the message, a woman came up and sat down beside Addy. She looked over, watching Addy closely.... Freaking out Addy a little.

"Hi." Addy smiled softly, "can I help you?"

"My name is Heather."

"Hi Heather." Addy blinked.

"I'm a huge fan. I was wondering if I can have a drink with you."

"Actually I'm on a tight schedule, I was meeting a..." Addy was cut off.

"Meeting me. I'm the one that texted you."

Addy looked at this girl, suddenly a bad feeling was creeping in, "as I was saying, I'm on a tight schedule. Family and all. So if we could start the rundown of this commercial or whatever..."

"There isn't one. Sorry but I really wanted to meet you." 

Addy felt the fear creeping in, this woman was chilling her. Addy didn't like it one bit. Their was something about her. Black hair, chubby cheeks, dressed like a tourist. She seemed very ordinary, almost made Addy think of before she came to New York. The Jean jacket was something Addy would've loved if the girl wearing it wasn't making every hair on her body stand on end.

"Is that so? Well I'm sorry but I am really bu..."

"But your here now. You had time a moment ago." The girl jumped up as Addy stood up.

"When it was business yes. If it isn't business I need to go." Addy tosses back her glass and sat it on the napkin she had wrote on.

"But I really want to buy you a drink. Maybe talk about your family... Your husband seemed nice." She started to almost sound angry as Addy didn't slow down, "what, do you think your better then me?"

"No, I'm just busier." Addy tossed down some cash and quickly slipped out as the girl started to follower her out.

She was blocked by a guy trying to get refills. The bartender watch the girl huff and order another drink. He sat it down and picked up the cash and glass Addy had left behind. He noticed the napkin had writing and picked it up, smiling. In black sharpie was written ' _To Juliet, you found a keeper. Don't let this man go and always be your awesome self. Love, Addison Barba.'_

* * *

 Addy safely outside as she took a deep breath.Taking the double shot amount of scotch like a shot wasn't the best idea as she hailed a cab. Her nerves hitting and paranoia set in lightly. This was the first time Addy truly felt unsafe and was scared around a fan. She went back home and right to her husband, with the kids in bed. She needed to talk to him.

"Raffa-daffa." She tackled her husband on the couch, "kids?"

"In bed." He frowned, "you ok?"

She knew it was written on her face, "I shouldn't of went."

"What happened?" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"It wasn't business. I was suckered into a drink with a psycho." She looked up and was confused by his face.

"Let me guess, average height, dark hair, little heavier in weight..."

"Yes. Why?"

"I need to make a call." He reached for his phone as Addy stopped his hand.

"Why?"

"I'll explain in a moment." He got his phone and put it to his ear after hitting a few buttons.

"Hey Liv, I need a favor... Yeah I know... I need you to call the detail on Parcell. See if she's left her hotel. Monitor her devices if she has any." He sighed and tipped his head back, "yes I know the time. I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't important."

Addy blinked a few times and frowned as raf didn't pay attention, "thank you. Again, sorry."

He put his phone down and looked at Addy again. He kissed her head and squeezed her close. She seen the wheels turning in his head, so she poked his chest. His eye focused on her again.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking."

"Who is this Parcell and why was that so important?" 

"The woman you met at the bar... I believe." He bit his lip, "she is the catfisher in my rape case."

"So I was catfished? Are you kidding me?!" She jumped up to walk away and he caught her.

"Shhhhhhhh. The kids are sleeping, your safe.... Don't freak out."

"That woman got a woman raped and I fell for her little meeting." She turned to look at him, "I thought she was arraigned."

"Yes but her damn lawyer, he got her out on her own recognizance. He was personally watching her for the night, or probably dumping her in a hotel and making sure she doesn't leave.... Or the police will do that part." 

"Are you kidding me?" Addy walked to the kitchen and started to pour a glass when raf took the bottle from her hand.

"You don't need that."

"I think I earned it." Addy glared and raf let her pour it.

"Your fine, your safe. Stop freaking out." He took the glass from her as she groaned and reached for another, "Addy."

"Rafael." She challenged.

"Your still breastfeeding. You can't drink."

"I had a drink at the bar."

"Then you don't need one now." He took her face softly in his face and turned it to him, "She didn't follow you here. She didn't hurt you... I'm sorry this happened but your ok and home safely. Nothing is happening to us."

"I can't believe I fell for it." She slid down the counter as he knelt down in front of her.

"It happens to the best of us. Stop worrying." He kissed her head, "she's going to jail. I promise she will. The detail is going to be keeping a closer eye and we are definitely going to be ok."

She nodded, "pinkie promise I won't see her again?"

Addy held up her pinkie, raf took it with his and kissed her hand, "I promise."

"She actually scared me raf. She kinda snapped when I didn't stay for a drink." She sighed and leaned in for raf to hold her, "she really snapped."

"What do you mean?" He stroked her hair softly as he breathed in her fruity scented shampoo.

"When I said I was busy she asked if I thought I was better then her." Addy cuddled into her husband, "she did a 180 on me and I was actually scared for my life raf. She snapped like one flys over the coo-coo nest style."

"I know... I know."

The rest of the night they just cuddled in bed. Her mind thinking about what Parcell said and trying to figure out if she was right. Had Addy changed since her blog? Was she getting a little uppity? She thought she was grounded, but maybe she had started to drift.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

The next day eat went to work, struggling through the trial. Parcell didn't seem to be evil and you kinda felt like pitying her for her life. Atshuler made sure to play up her caring for her helpless mother. The jury was pitying her and raf knew he was losing the case. He thought about what Addy said, how she kinda snapped. Then Carisi gave him the evidence he needed, and he went home feeling confident about winning the case now. 

He walked in to see addy still mooping, his heart dropping at the sight. He wanted to cheer her up but couldn't find the way to do so. So he went slow, he sat down beside her on the couch as she jumped a little, clearly she missed him walking in.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" She frowned confused.

"Feeling sorry for yourself. So what she tricked you. She's a catfish, damn good one too." He took her hand in his, "don't let it get to you."

"It's not that," she sighed, "she said I thought I was better then her.... Am I?"

"Cariño, you know my answer."

"No, not like that." She rolled her eyes, "am I getting... To proud? Like uppity or becoming a bitch with my little fame?"

"No. Not even close." He made her lock eyes with him, his next words were important, "you are the most down to earth want ever met. Your beautiful, sweet, caring, loving, strong, and brilliant. I'm luck that you picked me... Your truly my better half."

"Your not very objective." She tried to look away but he stopped her.

"But my opinion matters most." He pulled her over for a kiss, "stop thinking about it."

She nodded and kissed him again, "I ordered pizza. JJ is practicing a dance and the boys are going to wake from their naps at any moment."

"There's my wife." Raf smiled, "I'll get the boys."

 Raf got Olly and slowly lifted up Owen with his other arm. He held them against his chest, kissing both on the head and walking out to the living room.

"So, Olly is crawling. We need to get you crawling." He bounced Owen.

"Don't rush him raffy-taffy." Addy warned as JJ came out and sat by her dad.

"Rave rhem race." She whispered and raf nodded as he turned both boys to face her from a small distance away.

"Do not race them. It isn't a fair fight." Addy called back as raf and JJ both looked over at her in the kitchen cleaning.

"We aren't going to race them."

"Yes you were. Having Olly crawling around everywhere isn't going to instantly get Owen crawling."

Raf and JJ looked at the boys and went for it anyways. Olly went right to JJ but Owen just sat staring at her.

"Told you so." Addy called out as she went to the door.

She took the pizza and signed a paper. Handing it back, she shut the door and sat the box at the table. Raf got the boys in their high chairs as JJ jumped into her seat. Addy walked by and slapped rad on the back of the head lightly.

"I told you so."

"You can't say it twice." He chuckled as JJ hid her smile.

"I'm the momma, of course I can."

That ended that conversation and the rest of the night was spent trying to get Owen to crawl. Addy went to cleaning the play room and when bedtime came, JJ was out like a light in her room and raf had picked up Olly to carry in as Addy walked their way.

"Can you get Owen, I think he needs changed." Raf smiled, the look of small revenge as Addy rolled her eyes.

She took Olly from raf, "good, it's your turn."

He sighed but squated down to get Owen when he crawled towards him. He stopped and took a step back as Owen continued trying to get to raf. His face lit up and he reached back to grab the door frame.

"Add, come here."

Addy stopped in the doorway with Olly in her arms as she smiled at the sight. Owen crawled to raf from the beginning of the hall way, about seven feet. Raf scooped him up and held him up and gave a small whistle.

"I knew it. I knew he could crawl." He chuckled, "my prodigy son."

"What about Olly? He's not a prodigy."

"He's the other prodigy." Raf smiled and pulled him in forgetting the full diaper as he caught his sons butt and suddenly had poop on his hand.

"I love your father but, he's a dork." Addy whispered to Olly who giggled as raf tried to wipe the poop off.

 The two retired to bed, after raf washed up and changed into his boxers. He laid down behind Addy and started to put his arm around her when she slipped away.

"No, no, no... Don't touch me with your poopy hand." She laughed as he tried to hide he smile.

"I washed it off." He tried his hardest to look like he was angry but failed.

"With bleach and acid?" She chuckled and held her arm out as he tried to climb on top of her, "don't you dare."

"Dare what? Hug my wife." He reached down towards her and she slapped his hand away.

He put his full weight on her arm, "come on, I love you."

"Love you too poop hand." She laughed as she gave up and let him fall on her.

The two laughing as they kissed, his hand caressing her side and rolling over so she was on top of him. He hummed softly as he looked at her silk nighty that was a little too small, his thoughts drifting.

"You are beautiful."

"Not tonight poopy, we both need sleep." She rolled off and tugged his arm over her side to cuddle against her, "really wish I could've got that on camera."

"I would kill you if you posted that."

"Empty threat, you could never kill me." She smirked into her pillow, "nighty night."

* * *

 

At the trial, raf went to work on getting Parcell to crack. He knew she was playing nice, she had a crack he just had to pick at. He took the words Addy told him, the way she flipped and almost attacked her... She thought she was better. Maybe that could work here too. So raf started prying, poking the bear so to speak. Little things until he seen her face freeze, her facade breaking. He did his small push over the cliff. 

"It isn't fair. He beats people up for a living. She posts sexy photos of herself holding shampoo. They're both famous. They both have lots of friends." He looked at her, "You resent them both, don't you, Heather? You work so hard to take care of your mom, and nobody cares. Nobody gives a damn what you have to say about anything."

The woman looked up as raf caught a familiar sight when he followed her eyes, standing at the door was Addy. She was in a simple dress and quickly sat down beside Carisi in the back. He quickly gained Parcell's attention again.

"I never meant to hurt Andy." She looked over from Addy to raf.

"What about Katy?"

"She's from Pensacola. It's not much bigger than Maysville." Parcell tried to reason it out.

Raf seen the crack growing and gave the final push, "She posts near-naked photos of herself, and they make her rich."

"And i have to rub Mama's feet." She sneered.

"And you wanted to get even." Raf stepped back as he seen Parcell break, just like Addy described.

"It's not fair!" She yelled, "She gets paid to take a shower, and I have to change Mama's poop bag? She deserves what she got! It's not fair."

The judge ended it there, Atshuler taking the lose he knew was coming. As Parcell was escorted out, raf quickly packed his things and ran out to the hall where his wife stood talking to the victims and SVU. He walks over and right to his wife, giving her a kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"Love you too." She chuckled, "I was meeting Mel nearby and had a babysitter with the boys. I thought I would drop in and see you win the case." 

"I didn't know you were married to a internet star councilor." Katy smiled.

"He doesn't advertise it." Addy chuckled, "it's ok, I still love you."

Raf stole a kiss, "thank you. You won me this case."

"Did I now?" She kissed his cheek, "your welcome then. Gotta go... Can't be late or Melody will want dinner too."

Addy walked away, only a few feet before waving, "I have to tell Mel about your little moment last night."

Everyone chuckling, as raf shook his head, "why do I love her again?"

"Because you'll never find better." Liv answered him.

It only took a few minutes to be called back in, the guilty verdict given as raf smiled. He couldn't wait to get home, to his family. Especially his better half.


	68. Speaking latin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy teaches JJ a Little lesson.

Addy loved reading and learning new things, especially when she was younger. Being a bit of a outcast caused her to be more engulfed in learning and she embraced everything she could. She loved ancient civilizations, the poets, learning new languages, studying cultures and medical. Psychology was one she leaned towards and used often as she realized she was more advanced then most her classmates. But her favorite thing that she picked up in school was reading and definitely poetry. Her sixth grade English teacher gave her a parting gift at the end of the year, a collection of Virgil. One quote she found in his works that she took to heart, 'Amor vincit omnia, et nos cedamus amori' or 'Love conquers all things, so we too shall yield to love.' She took the quote to heart, held it close, but never understood it till she met Rafael. Then through chaos and fights, they always won out. That's when she fully understood it, when she embraced it whole heartedly. 

* * *

It was a snowy Tuesday, raf at work and Addy home with all three kids now that school was out. She made a small snack for her and JJ as the boys played with blocks on the rug.

"How was school bug?"

"Rchool ris rchool." She shrugged.

"Come on, talk to me baby girl." Addy took the small celery stick and tossed it at her.

She threw it back, "rood."

"What's his name?" She grinned and JJ mouth dropped.

"Row rid rou rnow?"

"Your a beautiful girl, in a grade way above your age group... You have to have a crush on someone or you wouldn't be beaming." She chuckled and sipped her tea.

"Reremy." She smiled, "re ris really rool."

"Did he pick on you?" 

"Reah, rut rhat rusualy reans rhey rike rou." She smiled back.

 "Well bug, let's not tell Dad that. He'll have an aneurysm. " Addy shook her head, "you know it's ok to be a kid right?"

"Rhut?" She looked confused.

"Your five baby, you have so many more years ahead of you to think about boys. You might be around kids three years older but you don't have to be exactly like them. Your still have time to be a kid." She kissed jj's head, "you know how dad tells stories about when he was little running around with his friends Alex and Eddy? Or when I talk about Mel and when we were almost inseparable? That's our childhood, that's what we want for you."

"Rut rhat ris rong rith roys?"

"Boy are yucky and have cooties. You can think about them once your older, like double digits at least. Your dad will tell you never if you ask him." Addy chuckled, "he bought you a cute little onesie and always put you in it if he had to take you out somewhere... It said, 'i'm not allowed to date ever.' and he meant it."

"Rhy rare d-d-dads rike rhat?"

"Because they know how boys are." Addy smiled and shook her head, "you'll figure it out when your a teenager. Boy aren't worth anything till they're adults."

"Rhat rhy rou rarried papa?"

Addy stopped and sighed, "no, no I married him because I love him. Very much so."

 "Rot recause re ris rold." JJ smiled as you laughed with her.

"Yeah your papa is old, but no I didn't marry him because he was old."

 Addy pinched the bridge of her nose,  _ **what have you done? How are you talking yourself out of this one? Good luck.**_ She frowned and bit her lip, trying to find a way to explain this issue. She shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Your father is fifteen years older then me, he was in his late thirties when we met and I was early twenties but acted like I was thirty." She sighed, "age difference isn't the issue, as long as your an adult. If your a child then it becomes a issue, it becomes a daddy case."

"Reah, papa rase."

Addy kissed jj's head, "do you go it? Or does mommy need to do better explaining because she was a little confused."

"Ri rot rit." She smiled.

Addy sighed and looked at her daughter and smiled, "why don't I put the boys down for their nap and then I'll show you something cool."

JJ nodded and sat at the table finishing up their snack as Addy put the boys down with little fight. She came back out and had JJ follow her back to her room. In her walk in closet, she pulled a blue container from the back corner. She smiled and took the lid off, motioning for JJ to get closer.

"These are my childhood mementos, things I have collected as I was growing up. I like to hide them in my room here, so I can go through them and remember some of my favorite things." Addy explained and let JJ look through and pull stuff out.

Ribbons from a track and field at school, sheet music and photos of her mom. Then she pulled out a notebook and tipped her head as she looked at her mom.

"Rhats rhis?"

"That's one of my old sketch books." Addy smiled and opened it up, "I use to draw during my classes and study hall."

JJ leaned over and frowned when she couldn't see well, so Addy pulled JJ into her lap and started to flip through them. One was of a beautiful Christmas scene in detail, another a couple well sketched cartoons. JJ pointed to them and asked her mom about each picture. Every cartoon, sketch, doodle, and or quote. JJ really loved the two hands reaching towards each other with 'the spaces between your fingers is right where mine fit perfectly' written little by little on each finger. They kept going through, book after book and even the folder of ones she kept on loose pages till JJ focused in on one. A sketch done solely in pencil, a beautiful tree in a garden where two people were playing. A little girl swinging and a boy pushing her on the swing. Above was written, 'Amor vincit omnia, et nos cedamus amori'.

"Mommy, rhats rhat?"

"It's a quote that mommy wrote to go with the scene below." Addy explained and smiled as she spoke perfectly, "Amor vincit omnia, et nos cedamus amori."

"Rhat roes rit rean?"

"Love conquers all things, so we too shall yield to love."

JJ tipped her head, "rhat roes rit rean rhough."

"Love conquers all things," Addy paused to make sure JJ was paying attention, "it means love is a priority among people. That people will do crazy things for love and that love can destroy a person... Love is a powerful thing. So we too shall yield to love, it is trying to send the message that people allow these things to happen for others. That if a man wants to propose to his girlfriend at a restaurant, the waiter might hide the ring in the food even though they shouldn't."

"Rut rou raid rove ris ror radults, rhy rare there rids rere?" She pointed to the scene below that shows the area around the two happy kids green and beautiful with the edges and background showing a dead swampy area that wasn't as beautiful.

 "Well, mommy drew what she could. I did kids because it was less work and I was a kid at the time." She flipped the page to show the quote again in better form to be read.

The two kept going through till Addy had to make supper and JJ started homework. They went about their work till the door opened and raf walked in with a smile.

"Papa!" JJ tackled him as he laughed and sat down his things to pick up and hold his daughter, "ramor rincit romnia."

He frowned as JJ wiggled out of his arms and ran away. He turned to his wife and raised a brow. The confusion clear so she played a little game.

"What, I thought you knew latin." She smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Latin in law use. Your the only person I know that actually knows latin."

"So I taught JJ a little latin." 

"What did you teach her?" He walked over and hugged her waist.

"Amor vincit omnia."

"English love, me hiciste usarlo cuando nos conocimos y no pudiste entender lo que dije(you made me use it when we met and you couldn't understand what I said.)" He gave a small slap to her rear as she giggled.

"Love conquers all. A quote from Virgil." She shrugged, "we were going through some of my drawings from Jr high and high school. She seen that quote and I explained it to her, I thought it went well with the chat we had earlier." Addy turned to wrap her arms around his neck, "she likes a boy in class...."

"No."

"I.."

"No Addy."

"Would you let me fi...."

"No." He pointed at her.

She pretended to bite his finger do he would pull it away, "I told her no. Told her she needs to be older before she dates."

"Like fifties." He added and Addy caressed his cheek, "tell me you said fifty."

"No, stop being overly protective." She laughed, "I told her she needs to be older and ended it there. A older boy doesn't make her older."

"Did you...?" He stretched it out and she sighed with a nod, "Addy you didn't."

"I didn't say it well and had to explain. Then I kinda gave up when it got confusing to me. I told her not to date because she's to young, dating older isn't good unless your an adult and it's legal, and love is important and she shouldn't be scared of it but also needs to be realistic and I don't even remember."

"I knew this would happen, you broke our daughter." He sighed and walked away.

"Don't go talk to her."

"Why?" He asked from the middle of the living room heading towards the hallway.

"Because she is a good kid and this topic isn't needed. Let her dream of prince charming and marriage and we'll crush her dreams as a teenager ok?"

Raf laughed but stopped and nodded, "fine. When's supper?"

Addy drew him over and had him help finish so they could eat. The boys went to bed for the night after eating, JJ played for a while and passed out shortly after raf played with her. He didn't say a word. Addy smiled when she seen him laying beside her in her bed. He fell asleep beside his daughter, not once addressing what Addy told him... Was he finally letting JJ go to grow?


	69. Parties aren't my thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Addy goes to a work function and have a surprising night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my Chinese is rusty, haven't used it in a long time lol. I used the simple version just so there was dialogue for it in the story so it'll be easier just to read the translation next to it.

Raf always hated work functions, especially for the DA elect. Politics wasn't his favorite thing and Addy always loved watching him suffer through it, only because his faces were unbelievable and hysterical. Now that she went to them with him, she understood the faces. In fact, she gave them too. So as the next function came up, raf picked out their outfits which included a new dress. Raf insisted on a long gown, which Addy didn't keep any. She always gave them away after she wore them because she doesn't wear them but once. Most of the times she needed a dress, a cocktail dress did the trick and the few times it did raf would buy her one that went with the tux he picked out.

So why he was at work, Addy had to get ready. She showered and cleaned up nice. She styled her hair, soft curles in a silky smooth look. She adjusted it to one side and clipped it up so she could do her make-up. Very mild, mostly lip stick, and her pearl necklace with matching bracelet. Then she pulled out the dress and smiled softly, it was very sexy and was guaranteed to turn heads. Raf must've assumed Addy could steal all the attention and he could hide. She looked over the bombshell style dress, a fitted mermaid with a sweetheart neckline. The top was sparkling and red, the bottom was silk in black down to the floor. She rolled her eyes but put it on, she let her hair down but kept it pin to one side just to feel like a model. 

She waited for her husband to get home, it would only take ten minutes to be dressed and ready to go in his tux. And as if on cue, raf got home and stopped as he looked at his beautiful wife.

"You look amazing." He smirked, "almost like Jessica rabbit."

"That does it, I'm changing to one of my dresses." Addy turned to walk away before raf stopped her and kissed her.

"Please, please don't change." He pulled back a fraction in an inch to whisper, "you look beautiful."

"Fine. Go get dressed so we can get this over with." She hid her blush as he walked away after kissing her hand.

She hates to admit it, but she did look like Jessica rabbit. Same style dress just slight change in color, but it did give her the same effect. She picked up her bag and waited a moment for raf, beaming brightly as he steps out in his perfectly tailored tux with his hair fixed slightly from what he wears to work. She held out her hand and raf shoo his head and bowed slightly as he stretched his bent arm out.

"My lady."

"My Lord," Addy replied as she took his arm and they locked up the empty apartment.

Knowing the kids were safe and sound with Lucia, the two were ready to have a little fun. Though it being work related and well photographed kinda ruined the fun Addy really wanted that night. The taxi was waiting to take them, the whole ride over she decided to pester him with questions as payback for the dress choice.

"Rafikins, will I know anyone there?"

"You know my colleagues." He shrugged, "or you've met them."

"I meant anyone I like." She rolled her eyes.

"The squad won't be there if that's what you mean." Addy tipped her head back and groaned as he chuckled, "now you know how I felt every time I had one of these stupid galas without you."

"So, we just need your magic." She looked over as he gave a confused look, "you know your little magic power to always get a work call and have to leave."

"Cute." He glared as she chuckled.

"Sorry not sorry. Work your magic rafacadabra" She winked as the cabbie laughed.

Raf shook his head as they pulled up by the edge of the block. Since the street was packed, raf helped her out there at the corner. He stretched his arm out and walked Addy in on his arm. The DA spared no expense, plenty of food and a live string quartet playing. Addy immediately got some hors d'oeuvres and a glass of wine for each of us since there wasn't a bar to get something better.

He got pulled into conversation and Addy was stuck with him.

"Oh my, you look beautiful Addison." 

"Surprised Marcus isn't on you two for a photo."

 "Give him a few minutes," one guy chuckled and turned away as the executive assistant district attorney made his way over.

Addy put on her best smile and held onto raf's arm tight. **_This is the guy raf complains about? He looks a little.... Mousey?_** She waited till raf introduced her to shake his hand.

"Addy, this is Marcus Vanderland. He's the new EADA that McCoy promoted. Marcus this is my wife." Raf introduced as the man took her hand and quickly made a bad impression.

"Ah yes, the tv star."

"Blogger actually." She hid her urge to bark it back.

Raf smirked and gave the familiar 'told you so' face as addy bit her tongue. He wanted a photo with them and before raf could find a way to say no, McCoy came over and interrupted.

"Rafael, glad you could make it." He shook his head and looked at Addy, "stunning Addy, glad to see you are still keeping him in line."

"Someone has to." She smiled and gave him a small hug, "though he did pick the dress."

"A beautiful dress, really stunning." He smiled at raf, "you know how to pick them."

"Mr. McCoy, how about a photo?" A press guy motioned him to stand closer.

Addy and raf stood on either side of him for a quick photo. McCoy had to move on as he couldn't stand and talk long, Marcus was right back over when he left. Addy squinted and looked at raf whispering quietly.

"Now is the time for that magic."

Raf chuckled and tried to straighten up only for his phone to buzz and Addy smiled. He answered it and looked at Addy with the look of 'still not funny'. Marcus stopped as raf raised his hand.

"I'll be right over." Raf nodded, "sorry, Addy we need to go."

"You sure we can't stay?" Addy pouted then laughed, "I'm joking. Let's go." 

Raf left with no reason why explained, pulling Addy on his arm out and waving down a taxi at the corner. Addy didn't ask, she knew he would explain it sooner or later. Once they were in and on their way, raf looked over at Addy patiently waiting.

"Liv, they have a suspected rape where the victim isn't talking and the perp caught on top of her. She wanted me there while they interrogate the guy." Raf sighed, "I mean, it's still better then that gala."

"It wasn't that bad." Addy slapped his shoulder playfully, "we were there thirty minutes and talked to jack. We fulfilled our obligation."

Raf shook his head with a soft smile, before turning to the window as they arrived at precinct. Raf took of his coat and put it around Addy as they walked in from the snow. As per the usual, he went straight up to svu with her following behind. He stepped in to find Liv and fin in the box, Amanda and Carisi with the victim sitting at his desk. Amanda took him back to the room and knocked on it to pull them out for a chat, Addy sat on Amanda's desk and watched the victim shying away from Carisi. She frowned and then heard the victim mumble a different language as Carisi tried to talk to her.

"Nǐ hǎo.(hello)." Addy smiled softly as the girl looked up towards her along with Carisi, "Nǐ bù dǒng yīngwén, Nǐ zuò? (you don't know English, do you?)"

"Méiyǒu(No)." She whispered as Carisi looked amazed, the Oriental woman was speaking to Addy in Chinese.

"What did you just say?" Carisi asked.

"I asked if she knew English and she said no. Do you have a translator for her?"

Carisi stopped for a second, "no. They were having trouble getting us a Chinese translator this late."

"Add, it's going to be a while. If you want to go home I'll be as quick as I ca..." He stopped as Carisi shook his head.

"Sidebar?"

Raf looked confused but followed Carisi back to the small hall by interrogation Addy shrugged and pulled off raf's coat as she felt like she was going to overheat.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael stopped by Carisi and the squad slightly annoyed, "what is it Carisi?"

"She's speaking Chinese, the vic."

"And?" Amanda raised her brow.

"Addy was just speaking Chinese."

Raf paused and dropped his head, "yeah, she knows a little Chinese. Her grandpa taught her when she was little." 

"Are you suggesting we use Addy to translate?" Liv looked to Carisi who nodded.

"The city has hundreds of translat...." Raf quickly started in only for fin to interrupt, "and not one they can get to us till morning."

"And she's my wife. I can't put her on the stand if they call anything into question."

"She's our only translator at the moment." Liv sighed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ok, if she wants too." 

Raf walked out with Carisi and Liv, he stopped by Addy and kissed her cheek, "cariño, will you translate for us." 

"If you need me too." She nodded and looked at the woman, "where do you want to start?"

"Let's put you three in the interview room and tape it. Less questionable that way." Liv motioned them in the room and took raf into the office so they could watch both interviews as fin and Amanda went back to the suspect.

They watched as Addy translated the woman's words and carisi's for her. Addy sat there in her tight dress and helped the best she could, back and forth. By the time they we're done, raf was comfortable charging the man. Amanda processed the man and left the rest of the squad to chat with raf and Addy as she slowly stood up to leave.

"You look beautiful Addy, and I didn't know you could speak Chinese." Carisi smiled.

"My grandma and grandpa lived in China the year I was born. My grandpa thought it would be special to teach me." She shrugged as raf helped slip his coat on her.

"You look like Jessica rabbit." Fin chuckled.

"And next up is our regular lounge singer Addison Barba." Liv jested as raf dropped his head.

"A little more make up and I could definitely pass as a drag queen in this dress." Addy chuckled before kissing raf's cheek, "but it is gorgeous. As always."

"Thank you for trying." He smiled, "love you too."

"I love you Rafi," Addy kissed him before they left, "you know I do."

The couple went home, raf hanging up the coats and sitting on the couch with a huff. The house was empty, way too silent. Addy stood in front of him and sighed. She raised her brow and swayed her hips.

"Papi, what's wrong?" Addy pouted slightly.

Raf looked up unamused.

"Come on papi." She slipped down to sit beside him and curled up to his arm, "rrrrrrrrrafael."

He looked over, "you don't roll your r's very well."

"No but I do other things very well." She winked as he smirked lightly, "what's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" He asked and put his arm around her.

"I look like this, dressed by you I must add, and you aren't carrying me to the bedroom or even kissing me on the couch." She rested her chin on his shoulder and nose to the side of his head.

"So you can joke about me loving a fictional character?"

"I would never," Addy faked ignorance well as she put her hand over her heart, "I am very real. Go ahead and touch me. That'll prove it."

Raf laughed and pulled add's lips to his own, "you know what I meant."

"Yeah, but I'm still a lot younger then you and I swear your hearing is going. You keep saying I said things I didn't and...."

Raf kissed her again to shut her up, his hand pulling her onto his lap so they both faced towards the tv. She pulled back and laid her head against his head the best she could. He smiled softly as he rocked her, both their eyes closed as he rubbed her stomach softly.

"Are you hungry? We didn't get to eat much." He whispered.

"No. I'm good." She smiled and looked at him as she shifted to sit across his lap.

"Bed?" He smiled when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Por favor (please)." 

Raf lifted her up and carried her back to the bed, kissing her softly as he laid her down. She opened her eyes when he stood up and started to undress. He folded the tux neatly and put it on the dresser as he went. She reach to unzip her dress and he let out a small growl.

"Did I tell you to take off that dress?"

"No papi." She smiled.

"Then don't." He stripped off the last bit of clothing, "I'll do that when I want to."

Addy smiled as raf joined her on the bed, the perfect ending to their hectic night.


	70. Role models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy reflects on her parents marriage as a anniversary gift to them.

Addy smiled as she turned the laptop, getting it ready for her newest video. JJ was back in the playroom practicing for dance, the boys were on their second nap of the day and she carved out the time for a special video. She was beaming as she set up the live video and adjusted her shirt. It was bright orange, making her stand out well like she wouldn't already. Her hair in pigtails because she did it for JJ and decided why not. The video she was about to do was important to her, it was a present. So as she started the recording, she smiled and waved.

"Hi everyone, Addy here again. My video today is actually dedicated to a very special thing. Today is a important anniversary, wedding anniversary to be exact. Not mine of course, but my parents. Forty years together. Forty!" She rolled her eyes, "I hope I can hit that number and higher with raf.... You know if he doesn't die on me first. He's going on forty seven and we are at nine years so, I'm just hoping. Just like I'm hoping I'm not pushing him to our twins high school graduation in a wheel chair twenty years from now."

She cracked up and shook her head lightly, "all old man jokes aside, my parents have a amazing story. My second favorite fairy tale marriage next to mine and raf's. I wanted to tell this story and when my mom actually looks at the blog she will be surprised and call me excited right when I'm going to bed with my luck."

Addy held up a photo of her parents, their wedding day photo, "so I don't remember exactly how they met but it was when they were in high school. Two different schools, two different towns... They still ended up dating. My mom is the second youngest of four, her only brother being the youngest and two older sisters. My dad is the oldest of two, technically three but his youngest sister died of cancer at two. They were attached at the hip around school because my dad wasn't the greatest at the time. He work two odd jobs around school and always got into trouble in school. He loves to tell stories about how he would get his butt spanked red for stupid things. But my mom was a little better off, small rebellious stage but it didn't take a toll on her."

She sat the photo down, "they had been dating a while and being out of school with jobs made it harder. They had been hanging out one day and when they were about to call it quits at the mall and go back to his house, they stopped for lottery tickets. My dad only had money for one, even though they picked out four. So between the two favorite ones, my dad had the clerk toss them up and the one that hit the counter first was the one he would buy. The clerk did as asked and when they scratched the ticket off, they had won a small fortune. So on a whim, my dad took my mom to the jewerly store to pick out a ring."

Addy smiled and nodded, "she picked out a promise ring, even though the sales lady tried really hard. My mom never liked huge diamond rings and, just like my mom..." She held up her hand to show off her ring, "I don't care for gaudy jewerly. Wedding, engagement, anniversary... None of them are big and overdone. And the fact that raf knows I don't like gaudy stuff makes me feel happy, cause I know he listens."

Before she could continue, JJ came running out in her black dance outfit and jumped on the back of the couch. Addy laughed and pulled her over tugging her to sit in her lap.

"Rhat rare rou roing?"

"A video for Grandma and Grandpa's wedding anniversary." She smiled, "say hi, we're live."

"Ri reverybody." She waved and leaned in against her mom, "reep roing."

"Ok, ok." Addy giggled and took a second to find her mental train of thought, "now not all of my mom's family was approving of my dad. Her oldest sister hated him and it's no surprise that that started a small family war. But my parents got married and a couple years later they had a baby boy they named Ryan. Though my mom loves to talk about how she was going to name him steal blade as a joke because those were two names that stuck out in the name book for boys. They rented out a upstairs apartment in the city, my dad is a mechanic and my mom bounces from job to job to survive. Then my mom got pregnant and they moved to a house in the country where they stayed for eleven years, where I was born. Four years after my brother, with almost everyone's birthdays together. Mine the twelfth, mom's the fifteenth, and Ryan's the eighteenth. My dad is the odd one out on that."

"Reptember right?" JJ looked up.

"Yes September." She sighed, "but anyways, my dad started his own business around being a firefighter. My mom kept getting injured on the job and going from one to another which probably explains mine and your danger-prone tendencies."

JJ nodded, "reah, ri rell rin rhe rayroom."

Addy looked down and JJ held up her knee, "you scraped it up bug... Do you want me to get the first aid kit?"

"Ro, reep roing." She motioned to the camera.

"Well, they struggled but always managed to give me and my brother a good life. We vacationed in Florida once every year to see my grandparents on my dad's side. If we need money for a school trip they would find a way to get it. They always made sure they could get me to band and take me to see my friends.... Even when we had to move every other year and was homeless for a month before moving into my grandparents house on my mom's side. Which was a blessing for me since I loved spending time with my grandparents and my grandpa was big on teaching me things. My parents still worked constantly and saved money the best they could since my grandparents refused to let them pay rent or help with bills. We did move out to the house my parents now own, I was about seventeen. They drove me to and from my school so I didn't have to change schools my senior year. They helped me and my brother get jobs, my dad prepared me for a job interview that I got. The only one I got before I found my DSP job. They helped me when I moved out to live with Melody. They even helped me and Mel move to New York on a whim, and they helped find me a place to live when Mel moved back after our temp jobs were done." Addy smirked, "you know what comes next?"

"Rou ret papa?" She answered a little unsure.

"Yes, I met your papa. And I called and talked to my mom after every date." Addy smiled as JJ clapped, "and after a few months, your dad proposed to mpe and made me the happiest girl in the world." 

JJ clapped again, "rhen rhat rappened?"

"Well, it was close to Thanksgiving and your abuelita didn't mind, so we went to spend it with my side of the family. That way everyone could meet your papa. And your grandparents drove to pick us up in rush hour traffic." Addy smiled as JJ stuck her tongue out, "smart girl, already hates traffic."

"Rup, rupid raffic."

"But my parents picked us up, my dad shook his hand and my mom hugged him. They had him talking about himself the whole drive home. And after we came back home and your papa and me eloped, my parents were ecstatic. They have always been proud and supportive of me. Like me and your dad will always be supportive of you." Addy winked at her daughter.

JJ giggled and started to sway in her lap, "rhat relse?"

"My dad is still a mechanic. My mom works as a security guard with my brother. I am the only one of the two with kids and they love talking to JJ on the phone we talk to them. How often do we talk to them?" She looked at JJ who shrugged, "at least once a month. I call my dad on the first Sunday of every month after eight pm... Unless it needs adjusted or an emergency blah blah blah. My mom, she texts me at least once a week. Usually more especially when she's working and I'm about to go to bed. But sometimes I can get her to video chat during the day, especially with JJ to see and talk to her."

"Rand Rory." JJ added.

"Yes and Rory who is the dog my mom owns. I swear sometimes JJ likes seeing them just so she can play with Rory." 

JJ smiled like she got caught in the cookie jar and wiggled in her seat, "Rory ris radorable."

"I know he is." She chuckled, "but anyways, today is their anniversary and since they are my biggest role models I wanted to tell everyone. They have supported me and helped me when they barely were making it by. That's why I do special things for them when I can, such as pay for a weekend getaway for their anniversary.... They won't find out till this is posted and I give my brother the ok to tell them. I love you guys, you are all awesome. And lastly, and again, happy anniversary mom and dad. Love you guys! I'm sure I'll hear from you in a few hours."

JJ waved, "rye!"

"Bye." Addy waved and turned the camera off.

She sat JJ on the floor, "now that knee..."

"Rit's rine." She ran off.

Addy started supper and sent the text to her brother. He would be telling them anytime and she would be getting a call. She left the laptop up and started the cheesy potatoes they were going to have. The door opened up as raf walked in, straight over to addy as she put the food in the oven. He kissed her shoulder and rocked her softly side to side as he hummed by her ear.

"Hey good lookin." He smiled as she giggled and leaned back into him.

"Hola sexy." Addy kissed his hand, "supper is almost done."

"Good." He slowly let go of her, "Where's mini me."

"Back in the play room." She waved him off and checked the meatloaf she had put in earlier. 

The phone dinged, her eyes looking up to it. A text from her mom, her lips curled up as she read the simple message of 'video chat now'. She picked up the phone and waited a second as she opened the app. Barely getting it opened before the call came in, she answered it and smiled as her mom came into view. 

 "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She smiled, "what's up puddin?"

"Finishing up supper so I can feed the monsters." She laughed, "guess Ryan gave you and Dad the card?"

"He did. I can't believe your doing this. You guys are awesome." She smiled, "I raised amazing kids."

"That you did." Addy smiled and sat the phone down a second to pull the food, "so is it good? Ryan paid for gas and put in half the hotel. Me and raf paid the other half of the hotel and bought the VIP passes for the zoo so you don't just get to see your penguins, you get to feed them too."

"This is way to generous, I seen how much the hotel costs."

"And it's not for your anniversary and your awesome parents. You deserve this." Addy smiled.

"Hurry up momma, I think our girl is dying of starvation." Raf called and carried JJ upside down into the kitchen as Addy turned the phone around to show them.

"There is my favorite son-in-law! And my favorite granddaughter!"

"Randma!" JJ put her hands on the floor and raf let her do a handstand before she jumped up and ran to the phone, "rid rou ree rhat? Ri ran to ra rand rand!"

"No way!" Everyone chuckled as Addy gave JJ the phone to chat as he and raf set the table. 

Once the table was ready, JJ gave Addy back the phone and raf brought the boys out to eat. They got their plates and the boys their sippy cups and apple sauce. Raf walked back over, waving from behind Addy when he came into view.

"There he is. Thanks for the gift." Addy's mom smiled.

"It was nothing. Addy and Ryan planned the whole thing, I just put in some money Elaine." Raf smiled, "sorry mom."

"Elaine is fine hon, I'll let you go since you guys are about to eat. I have to get ready for work and your dad is expecting a call tomorrow at six before we leave for our weekend get away. Love you bye." She waved as they both waved.

"Your mom liked the gift." Raf smiled.

"She gets to feed penguins and hang with them all day... She is ecstatic." Addy giggled and kissed his cheek, "let's eat. I'm starving."

Raf picked up his glass and jj's, following addy with hers. He set them down then pulled out Addy's chair and pushed it back in before sitting down himself. A happy family dinner, to end a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I would like to dedicate this chapter to my parents and their anniversary today! I stole a few things from them including how they got engaged lol.


	71. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy, Raf, and JJ make some deals together and a small fight tests them.
> 
>  

Addy and raf sat on the couch, talking about their days. Addy complained about jj's dance school as usual. But raf won the fight on complaining, he had to see the eye doctor and was given glasses to wear for reading. Now this wasn't the first time he was given glasses, the problem was he didn't see enough of a difference to wear them like he was suppose to.He wasn't prepared to show them off at work, he barely wanted to show his family. Addy was full of giggles just watching him try to hide them. She finally got ahold of them and seen what they looked like, and raf was annoyed.

"Would you stop." He pulled them away from her.

"Rat it's glasses, everyone eventually uses glasses." Addy pouted, "I have glasses. True I don't wear them often because they are basically not needed and do nothing, but I wear them."

"You have those because Melody use to work for an eye doctor and she just wanted you to wear glasses too." He rolled his eyes, "it's not the same."

"You're right... Your older and need them to stop your vision from going bad a lot quicker."

He glared at his wife and left the couch, heading for their bedroom. Addy groaned, putting her head in her hands because raf couldn't be easy for once. She walked in and stopped in front of him.

"They can't look that bad." She smiled, "please let me see them on you."

"No."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because you'll just make fun of me." He put them on the nightstand, "now leave it alone."

"I will not. Let me see them on you." She grabbed them before raf could.

"Addy." He stressed, "put them down."

"No. If you won't show your loving wife... She'll just find a picture and see that way." She walked away as raf grabbed her waist.

She held them up out of his reach and giggled as raf tried to get them frustratedly. He groaned but gave up. He walked to the bathroom and Addy sighed but followed, prepared to apologize when raf turned to her by the mirror.

"Hand them here." 

Addy handed him the glasses, her words forcing up her throat when to her surprise he put them on. Her lips curled up and she let out a short giggle before kissing his cheek.

"You look handsome, even distinguished."

"I look like an idiot."

"A cute idiot. The cute handsome idiot that won a much you get wife." She winked and took the glasses to try on, "see? Do I look like a idiot?"

"A husband should never call his wife a idiot."

"Well this wife does call he husband a idiot at times, I think it's safe." She slowly put them back on his face and kissed him.

She let her finger trace the round frames, dipping to the lower curve that sits down to wear she skimmed along his cheek as well. She let her finger slide back to trace behind his ear and gave a second kiss. The dark beige-ish brown-ish color sitting perfectly against his tan skin.

"I love you raffaello, glasses or not." She winked and smiled when he kissed her again.

"Love you too, but I'm not wearing these." He took the glasses off and put them back in the hard case.

"Ok, ok." She rolled her eyes and pulled him back to the couch.

Being Saturday, raf worked a little and then came home to lounge with Addy. They ordered in whatever sounded best and had a family meal just sitting around the table together talking. Tonight was pizza, jj's favorite and they had discussed a deal to bring up at dinner. Rafael and Addy had discussed letting JJ do the dance competition team, even though Addy was taking most the responsibility of it. So when the door buzzed and raf paid for the pizza Addy stole, JJ came running out. Addy got the twins, plopping them in high chairs and baby food that you and raf feed them between your own bites of pizza. Once JJ was done, you stopped her from running off.

"Hey bug, me and daddy need to talk to you."

"Rok?" She stopped and looked at them.

"We want to make a deal princesa." Raf was feeding Owen a big spoonful and laughed at how half of it went right down the bib to the bottom of her onesie.

"Rhat rind rof real?" 

"We seen your grades before Christmas break, you had all A's and one B+ that was only a .3 from being an A." Addy wiped up Olly's messy face, "so we thought maybe if on the report card we get Friday, if you could possibly have that as an A and have all A's... We would let you do a week on the competition dance team and maybe let you join." JJ tackled Addy as she finished, "if you can keep those grades and do the team."

"Really?" She bounced up and down as she hugged me, "rank rou, rank rou, rank rou, rank rou!"

"You have to seal it with a kiss." Addy smiled and kissed jj, just a peck as Addy was letting her down.

"Hey what about me?" Raf frowned, "I'm the one that talked mommy into it."

JJ quickly ran over and jumped up to hug her dad, letting him pull her up to his lap for a good long hug and a sweet little kiss. He watched her pull back, chuckling as she was practically vibrating. He let go so she could slip onto the floor, she took off running down the hall calling back 'rank rou' and 'ri reed ro rudy'. 

Since the food was on the babies more then anything else, they took them back to change and then played with them on the floor in the playroom. Owen was stacking the pillows with mommy, building a little fort. The fake rocks and log pillows stacking perfectly for them while raf and Olly were playing peek-a-boo with some stuffed animals. Both boys gurgling and squealing in delight, as they play with their parents. 

"Hey raf?" Addy peeked from over the top edge of the leaning fort.

"Yes." He chuckled at the sight, especially once Olly left him to go in the fort too, "leaving me too?"

"Well you could join us." She dropped her head and motioned for him to crawl over closer to the wall where the pillow wall was open.

"I'm not crawling over there." He scuffed.

"Oh you are not that old!" She teased and looked to find him slowly starting to crawl over, until the walls shook and a few pillows fell, "but you are very destructive."

"I told you." He pointed over as Olly cried.

She sighed and knocked the fort down, it was close to bedtime anyways. Addy picked up Owen and laid him to bed, raf put Oliver in his crib. They stood there watching, softly singing them to sleep with one of Addy's favorites that worked on JJ Everytime when she was a baby, Songbird. 

 _"_ _For you, there'll be no more crying. For_ _you, the sun will be shining. And_ _I feel that when I'm with you, It's_ _alright, I know it's right."_ She smiled and watched their eyes flicker closed and peek open, fighting sleep, " _To you, I'll give the world._ _To you, I'll never be cold. 'Cause_ _I feel that when I'm with you, It's_ _alright, I know it's right."_

Raf hugged her waist tight to his and stole her favorite part, " _And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before. And I wish you all the love in the world. But most of all, I wish it from myself._ "

As we seen their eyes close, he hummed the melody softly and watched them snuggle into slumber as she finished it off, " _And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you... Like never before, like never before, like never before_."

 Raf pulled her out of the room, shutting the door to a crack. He went to put JJ to bed, Addy went to the living room. She poured two small drinks and sat on the couch, pillow pressed against her chest with her knees helping to hold it in place. She sifted through the tv guide, finally settling on an old Scooby Doo episode. She faintly heard raf singing and smiled, he always leaned towards Hushabye mountain when he was putting the kids to bed. Her ears now listening to the tv again, it only took a few minute before raf came out and sat on the opposite end off the couch. He took his drink she had kindly made him, kissing her head before taking a sip.

"So, did you want to talk about something?" He looked over, "You had that look before the fort fell."

 "Actually, yes." She looked over, still curled up, "I want another baby."

Raf choked on his scotch, the burn not the kind he liked. He fought to catch his breath a moment, Addy clearly looking horrified at the reaction. He sat back and sat the drink down, struggling for words.

"Do you not? Or haven't thought about it.... Or did you forget how to drink." She jested trying to hide her discomfort.

"I don't know." He whispered and looked up at her, "You just had twins. They aren't even a year old yet."

"I know but I that's not why. I know we are hitting that point where we are hitting struggles with me getting pregnant... And you know, the doctor figured out I can." She sighed and sat her drink down, stretching her legs out as she swung around to rest her head on his lap, looking up at him, "I mean, I want to enjoy one more pregnancy. I couldn't enjoy the boys because of the stress and complications. I want to watch you lotion me up, kiss my belly and sing to it. Talk to him or her and JJ and the boys kissing and rubbing it. Plus I know we can handle four kids and I know you love kids. You hated being a only child and I always wished I had another brother or sister.... Why not one last baby? One planned and well prepared pregnancy."

"Cariño..." He started and she already closed her eyes ready for rejection, "can you even get pregnant so soon?"

"It's not impossible." She whispered.

He sighed, "We have twin boys that aren't even one yet. They are a handful already, you said it yourself..."

"Fine." She sat up, "ok nevermind."

"I don't mean to be dismissive."

"Yet you are." She wiped her eyes.

"We are working on handling twins and JJ. He have a huge financial obligation when it comes to raising them. Add another and we start to hit issues. Bills, school, activities... Even finding time for all of them." He tried to reason it, to show her it wasn't because he didn't love her enough to make another child but because they needed to really think it through.

"Raf, when we first got married, you said you would gladly give me seventeen kids and find a way for all of them to feel loved. I'm not asking for eighteen Barbas and counting, I'm asking for four healthy happy kids being raised by two amazing parents that are completely winging it because that's what we do best with our family." She smiled at him hopeful.

He bit his lip and rubbed his neck, sealing his fate as she got up and walked away. He stood and tried to grab her, failing as she got out of reach and forced him to chase her back to their bedroom. She sat on her side of the bed and sniffled. He could only imagine the puffy red face he hated to see on her and those diamonds that fall to the floor. He reached over and she shrugged him off.

"Night rafikins."

"Addy..."

"Don't worry about it." She slipped under the covers and faced away from him, "wit was wupid."

He smiled softly as she corrected herself, "it was stupid."

"Cariño it wasn't..."

"Forget about it. I wasn't thinking." 

"No add, you obviously were thinking about it. I am just..."

She sat up and glared, "you don't want more kids, I get it. Move on."

"I don't want to fight." He whispered.

The room went quiet, the tension thickening as he tried to find words to fix his hasty refusal. But Addy wouldn't let it sit quiet much longer her lips parted and he only hoped it was to let him in.

"Tell you what raf, we made a deal with JJ... Why not make our own?" She sat their looking at him, "You fulfill the requirements and I will leave this topic alone. You fail to meet the goal, we sit down and talk this out. We reach an agreement."

"What if I don't want to leave the topic alone? What if I want to talk about this later down the line just not right now."

"Then so be it." She stretched a hand out, "you wear your glasses all week to work like your suppose to. Use them to read and I will allow you to skip using them in the courtroom but I want to see you wear them in your office and at the squad room if you need to."

"Fair enough." He stretched out his hand, "can't talk you into sealing it with a kiss?"

"No." He took her hand and shook it, kissing the back of her hand.

"Deal." He gave a hopeful smile.

"Deal." She pulled her hand back and laid down, waiting till he was almost back out to the living room when she delivered the final punch, "oh, and don't forget Liv's stand up gala on Thursday evening."

His eyes widened, "ad..."

"No. I excluded the courtroom, you wear them for the gala." She sighed, "night raffy-doo."

He bit his tongue, falling for the trap. He walked back out to the living room and cleaned up the drinks that were unfinished. With his heart pounding, he went back and laid down to sleep. He stretched an arm over her but wouldn't push it. The fight wasn't exactly over and he didn't want to make it worse. 

* * *

 The next morning, Addy made breakfast and had JJ helping her along. They turned on some music and started dancing as they cooked. Raf slept in and woke to girls just wanna have fun. His smile was wide and he got up and walked out to see them playing around in the kitchen.

"Morning girls." He smiled as JJ hugged him.

"Rorning Papa." 

"Mornin raf, forgetting something?" She tapped her nose and he groaned.

"One second." He rushed back and put on his glasses, not changing from his PJ bottoms and white undershirt, "better?"

Addy nodded and kissed his cheek, his lips quivering wishing she would've kissed them instead. JJ tipped her head and frowned at her dad. He raised a brow and bent down in front of her. 

"Yes princesa?"

"Rou rook reird rin rasses." She said matter of factly and made Addy burst out laughing.

"Well everyone sooner or later has to get glasses JJ. Papa just happened to be one of the few that recently had that happen."

"Recently" Addy stressed and giggled as he shot a warning glare.

"Rhey rook rood rut reird ron rou." She kissed his cheek, "rou ro rook rute."

"Thanks JJ" he kissed her head and squeezed her tight, "you were always my favorite daughter."

She wiggled away and ran back to help Addy. Her lips were in a thin line, she wasn't looking at him or making any jokes. He was feeling the pressure, he could've been a little more open then to shut down all discussion before she had a chance. He got the boys up, dressed in their little fleece onesies, a panda Olly and kola Owen. Carrying out the boys, raf smiled as JJ rushed over to help slip them into their seats.

"Randa rand rola!" JJ laughed and was playing peek-a-boo with her brothers. 

"Yes, I thought they would enjoy it. And you put on your monkey onesie and I'll have a bunch of animals for kids." He smiled as she lit up and ran back to change.

He leaned over on the small bar counter, towards his wife that was ignoring him. He gave a small pout, her brow raising as she finally looked at him.

"I love you beautiful." He watched her lips curled up, "tan perfecto, es irreal. No puedo creer que me haya casado con la mujer perfecta.(so perfect, it's unreal. I can't believe I married the perfect woman.)"

"I'm not angry." She sighed.

"Just disappointed." He finished and rolled his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." She looked up, "Solo desearía que escucharas y tengas fe a veces(I just wish you would listen and have Faith sometimes.)"

"I always have faith in you." He gave a half smile, "come on, let's eat breakfast and then get into some trouble."

Addy smirked and bumped his glasses, "sounds good four eyes."

The rest of the day went quick. The happy family watched Disney movies on the couch. One panda cuddled up with a kola and a lemur against a gray wolf and a plaid clad pajama wearing Rafael in glasses. The whole day was spent lounging and bonding as a family, with several photos going up online as the day went on. Raf ignored the fact Addy had to post them, but he did crack a smile at the captions.

Guess who is the grown up in the family.

Two bears, a lemur, and a wolf attack a blind lumberjack.

Family bed day cancelled due to lack of 'family'... I.E. How Rafael lost his mind and adopted wild animals.

Old McBarba had a farm with a panda, kola, lemur and wolf... E-i-e-i-oooooooo.

Addy certainly had a very creative mind, and raf never could fault her on that. She always made him laugh and stole a room when she wanted to with a simple story. So even after they put the kids to bed, and Addy refused to take off the wolf onesie, Raf cuddled up to her in their bed for one last photo. His arms around his, at the moment fuzzy, wife and kissing her fake snout as she giggled trying to burrow under the blanket.

Best family day yet! Night everyone!   
(From the sleeping Cuban and his pet wolf)

* * *

Work came the next day and raf was on edge heading into work. Addy kissed him goodbye and made it clear she wasn't angry at him. That didn't help him as he walked up to his office, feeling the eyes on him the whole way. Carmen sat at her desk watching him walk up with a smile.

"So you did get glasses."

"Addy and I have a deal, well more like bet. If I can't wear them all week then I get to have a very hard and awkward conversation with her and possibly a fight." He sighed, "do they look bad?"

"No, they go great with that suit." She smiled as he stepped into his office and shut the door.

He took them off for court, but put them back on when he was on his way to SVU. And that was the part he was dreading, the squad seeing them. If the gossip from the court house hadn't reached the precinct yet, they were soon about to and with plenty of jokes. He was holding onto the fact they couldn't of seen them before he gets there, that he could walk in with his same confidence and swagger and catch them off guard. He straightened his tie on the ride up and was walking in as they turned around and fin let out a low whistle.

"Looking good barba."

"Perfect shape for your face." Amanda added.

"You can _Barely_ notice they are there." Carisi smirked.

Raf stopped, the one thing he forgot was they all know Addy's blog. Liv smiled softly as the photos from yesterday was on carisi's computer, even the bed photo. Raf kept his head up and hid the small shock well, a smile on his face.

"The bears were nothing, it's the wolf you have to watch." He stopped beside Liv with his briefcase, "so where is this suspect and why am I more interesting then solving a rape case?"

He took his small victory in stride, and for the next couple days he was optimistic. They were going easy once he stopped caring about if people seen and on Thursday, he wore them to court without thinking. It was funny, he left them on and didn't mind it. His only goal was winning the deal he made with Addy. Not because he didn't want more children but because he wanted to give it a year or so. He wanted Addy to be happy but want sure if it was the best way, at least not sold on it being a good idea right now. 

When he got home he smiled and gladly changed for the gala he would be attending for Liv. She was being honored and given an award, the squad would be attending and he was expected to too. He slipped on the blue-gray suit and fixed blue tie to sit perfectly against the light blue almost white button up shirt. He styled his hair and double checked the red-violet pocket square he pulled to go with it. With his belt on, he was ready to go as Addy stepped out in the simple midnight blue dress that complemented his suit perfectly. It was a well fitted satin dress with lace straps and open back. He kissed her gently and was about to slip her coat on her so they could go when she stopped him.

"Raffaello, glasses."

He stopped and retrieved the glasses, slipping them on and smiling as she kissed his cheek.

"Hermoso como siempre.(Handsome as ever.)"

 "No soy nada comparado con tu belleza(I'm nothing compared to your beauty.)" He took her hand and kissed it, "you could definitely steal the show if you try in this outfit."

"Good thing I never try." She winked and grabbed her bag as he helped her slip her coat on, "let go raffaluffagus."

The gala was packed and as they arrived and found the SVU table, everyone sat around with a drink. Carisi and fin both looking sharp, Amanda in a black dress that Addy swore would win her a husband, and Liv in a purple cocktail dress. She definitely had all the attention in the group, Addy would've been envious if it was anyone else. But Liv was like her sister and she might have been the one to help her pick it. The night was going quick and with a dozen or more photos taken that night, Addy only posted three. One of the two of them walking in, one of the whole squad sitting at the table with Liv and her plack, and one of raf standing alone. She was obviously proud of herself from what was shown.

Some only get better with age, glasses or not. Love you my amazing husband.

* * *

 On Friday after work, raf picked JJ up from Liv's apartment where she was playing with Noah. The whole walk home she was bouncing and telling him everything that happened. In her free hand that wasn't holding her Papas, was the envelope that held her grade card for the quarter. As they got home, Addy was waiting and kissed her baby girl.

"Hey bug, how was school?"

"Rood." She smiled and handed her the envelope.

"Right to it then." Addy chuckled and stood by raf as she opened the envelope and they both held the paper and unfolded it.

"Drum roll." Addy smiled as she slapped her knees and made the closest noise she could to a drum roll as raf smiled.

"You better shine up your dancing shoes because princesa, your going to compete." He smiled as JJ jumped for joy, "all A's."

He held it out for her to see and Addy kissed her head, "now you have to keep them up. They drop and you might just have to drop the team."

She nodded, "rok."

She was running back to practice her dancing as Addy kissed raf, "our girl is amazing."

"That she is." He smiled, "that she is."

"I just wish we had another like her." She smiled as he frowned at her.

"Addy..."

"I know, I know.... We'll see tomorrow." She rolled her eyes and went back to the cleaning she was trying to do when they got home.

* * *

 Saturday came with more work for raf, he wore the glasses all day till he got home. His wife was sitting on the couch, smiling when he got home.

"Hey."

"Hey." He walked over, "so, I think the deal has been met."

"Yeah, felicitaciones(congratulations.)" She smiled and sighed as he sat down beside her.

"I never said I didn't want more..."

"You just don't want them now. I know." She leaned against him, "I know... Maybe in a few years."

"Addy I love you. More than anything in the world... You know that." He leaned back and let her follow along with him so he could run his fingers through her hair, "you, JJ, Owen, Olly.... And anyone else that comes from you."

"I love you to raffa-daffa, and anyone one that come from you."

They laid there, in silence. Her eyes closed as she took soft breaths against his chest. His hands Tangled in her golden locks, kissing her forehead. The two were happy, even if it wasn't the victory they might have wanted.


	72. A whole new dance and song

Today was the first day of jj's new competition dance team practice. She was excited and bouncing off the walls, Addy was trying to figure out how to sneak in alcohol. She didn't want to deal with crazy parents, to see her daughter cry because kids picked on her, or spend more time at that studio instead of hanging out with her boys. She wanted to cuddle up with her husband and hide from the world, but JJ kept her end of the deal and Addy was stuck honoring her and raf's end. JJ got all A's, so she got to join the competition team.

Since Addy had to drop the boys off to melody after her shift before dance, she stopped by the office to see raf. He was just out of court, at least that's what he texted as she walked in and smiled at Carmen.

"Hi Carmen." She waved as Carmen got up and bent down by the stroller.

"Hey girls," she smiled but then looked to the boys, "but these are the two I've been waiting to see."

"Is my husband busy?" Addy chuckled.

"Talking with Liv and Fin. He's fresh out of court and hastily awaiting the verdict." 

She handed each a small sucker and waved then all in. JJ popping hers in right away as Addy opened the door and JJ tackled him.

"Papa!" She hugged her dad that sat on the couch drinking a small glass.

He lifted the glass just in time, wrapping an arm around her, "JJ, my sweet princesa." His eyes looked up to addy as she slipped the stroller through the door, "(and my darling and little boys.)"

"Hey raffaello," Addy parked the stroller by her husband, "Hi Liv, Fin." 

"Hey guys." They waved, "we were just heading out anyways."

"Call when the verdict is in." Liv adds before they walked out to leave the family alone.

Raf pulled JJ onto his lap and sat the drink down on the coffee table. JJ reached over to help him sit it down and raf stretched it out of her reach.

"(No but thank you.)" He kissed her head, "grown up juice. No kids touchy."

Addy chuckled and leaned against his round table, "I thought it was illegal to have alcohol in your office when you work for the city... Or consume it on the clock."

"Then don't buy me bottles for the office." He winked, "to what do I owe the pleasure."

"We had time to kill. The boys are going g to visit auntie Mel till you get off work. I am stuck at dance till almost nine PM tonight." She sighed, "I thought we could spend a few minutes here so I can see you before I pass out on the bed."

Raf chuckled and made faces at the twins with JJ, "well thank you for this."

"My pleasure. So what this case your awaiting verdict on?" She stole a bottle if water from his small mini fridge in the corner behind his desk.

"Optimum Air, the plane hijacking they were playing on the TV." He looked up, "the co-pilot accused of it, she was assaulted and had a breakdown on the flight. She was trying to land the plane and leave not crash it."

"You aren't prosecuting her right?" 

"No, she's the victim. She took a plea on that, I'm after the hero." He sighed, as JJ frowned.

"Risn't rhe rero rhe rood ruy?" 

"Usually yes, but not always." Raf kissed her head, "enough about work. You excited for dance?"

"Res! Ri rope ri ret ra rolo ror ra read rin rhe roup rance." She bounced slightly as she rolled her R's as she spoke.

"Yeah, I think you'd be amazing. Maybe teach those girls a few things... And learn from them some new stuff too." He sat her down as Addy's alarm went off, "leaving so soon?"

"Sadly, Mel is off and only a few minutes away." She tucked the blanket around the boys, "we have to say goodbye."

JJ frowned and hugged him, "rye rad.... D-d-d-dad."

"Bye princesa," he kissed her head one last time, "see you after dance ok." He kissed the boys on the head and then held Addy tight as he gave her a much more PG-13 kiss, "and you. See you tonight."

"Later raffy-doo." She winked and he held the door for them, "wish us luck."

"No need, JJ has it handled." He raised his hand and got a high five from his daughter as his phone dinged.

* * *

Addy and JJ had just stepped into the studio, sighing as they walked down the hall to the room. Addy was way more nervous then JJ, or she was until they got to the door. The bubbly girl stopped short and turned around with a look of fear.

"Ri ranged ry rind." She went to dart by but Addy stopped her.

"Nope. No we already agreed to do at least a week." Addy sighed and bent down, "why don't you want to go in there?"

"Rhey ro rit rall rhe rime. Rhey're ros." She dropped her head, "rhat rif ri rew rit rup?"

"How can you screw anything up? It's not about winning. It's about having fun and preforming on stage." Addy smiled JJ gave a all to familiar face, "you look like me but act like your dad. You even have his same facial expressions."

JJ rolled her eyes but knocked on the door like she was told to. Addy smiled faintly, _**JJ is going to be just like Raf, she'll hate to lose.**_ Addy took a deep breath and followed JJ in as the team was lined up on one side and the mom's to the left of them. Addy awkwardly stood at the end of the mom line and JJ walked right over to the girls and smiled.

"Everybody, this is Justice. She will be joining our team and competing with us. That's her mom Addison." The instructor pointed each of them out before turning back to JJ, "anything you'd like to say JJ?"

JJ shook her head no and looked like a deer in the headlights. Addy bit her lip and listened as the lady addressed the dances and the two solos given, one surprisingly to JJ. She sent the mom's to the viewing area on the small balcony, Addy following them up as she was very clearly standing out. She had on jeans and a loose T-shirt with a messy bun, normal sneakers and a hoodie. The other moms had on dresses and dress pants with fancy blouses. They carried purses and she slipped a wallet in her back pocket before walking in incase she needed a snack from the vending machine and left her key's lanyard hanging out of her pocket. She looked like a teenager and the adults were very much judging her. Addy sat on the end and scratched her neck as the mom's started asking questions.

"So Addison, how old is JJ?" A tall blonde asked.

"Five. Danced here since she was two." 

"What's your last name? I work in the office during the day before their practice." She leaned over and shook Addy's hand, "Dana. Cassidy's mom."

"Barba. And I prefer Addy and she prefers JJ." 

"Barba. You're Addy Barba?" Another laughed, "I'm a huge fan of your blog. I can't believe I didn't realize you." 

"Oh you, you were the mom that was temporarily vaned from the property. You punched a dad." Another one laughed.

"He punched my husband at the father daughter dance." Addy was cut off by the other mom, "yeah. You punched him in the face and kicked him in the nuts because he gave your husband a black eye. Something about bullying."

"My daughter has a speech impediment. Him and his daughter picked on her and when my husband defended her, he got punched. I just gave him a matching eye and when he called my daughter stupid, a kick in the jewels." Addy shrugged, "he deserved it."

"I've seen your daughter dance, she is beautiful." Another added, "but she is really small. I'm not sure she can keep up."

"Has she worked with a group before? I mean outside of classes. They don't have a high standard when doing basics." 

Addy closed her eyes,  _ **And this is why I didn't want to go... Why didn't you just let JJ walk out.**_ After finally making them stop, JJ was learning her solo and Addy was trying to focus. She just wanted to watch her dance but the mom's were annoying. She chanced a look at her phone for the time,  _ **Two hours to go.... Please be quick.**_

* * *

**_Rafael_ **

* * *

As Raf got off work, he rushed over and saved the boys from melody. He was at her door in a few minutes and knocking with a big smile, taking them home. He changed them and laid them down to sleep after a short bath. Luckily Addy was home with JJ only a short time later. 

"Hey girls." He smiled as he kissed jj's head.

"Ri papa."

"It's past your bedtime bug, go change and we'll be right in." Addy gave her a soft push as JJ took off down the hall.

"Long day." Raf smirked and held out a drink.

"No, I have second hand buzz from sitting around those moms. They smelled like wine." Addy sighed and just hugged raf as he chuckled from deep in his chest.

"Love you too baby," he kissed her head and slowly rocked her, "let's tuck jj in, then you can cuddle up to me and tell me all about it over a bowl of ice cream."

She kissed him and went back. They read her a chapter of a book and kissed her goodnight. Then raf made a large Sunday and took it back to bed to share with Addy. He squeezed her tight and snuck a spoonful here or there. Addy babbled on for over an hour complaining, then got raf to open up about the case. 

The next day, it was on repeat. Raf picking up the twins after work. Addy and JJ coming home with just enough time for them to lay down. Another bitch session about the mothers and raf on work. This time raf offered advice to addy, play nice and try to find with them. Addy hated to admit it was smart. So on the next day, the last day before competition, she went to the studio and tried to be good.

 Practice had just started and she sat down, "hey."

"Hi." They all smiled back, "Are you excited for competition?"

It sounded fake, Addy knew that, But she knew she had to try. They rolled their eyes, chuckling in a snobby way.  _ **And this is why I say I hate people.**_ She frowned but did as she knew she had to.

"Yeah, JJ almost couldn't sleep she was so excited." 

"How nice, to bad she doesn't have a shot against my rose." 

"Nice." Addy nodded at their laughing, "I gotta make a call."

Addy went downstairs and stood in the lobby, phone to ear as she let it ring.

"Hola cariño." Raf's voice was sweet, he had to be playing with the boys.

"Hey sexy, I need some will power help." She sighed, "I can't stand these moms."

"Play nice." He chuckled and after a small scuffle, his voice was louder.  _ **Must've left the boys.**_ "What happened?"

"They are snobby and rude and just said JJ had no chance of winning. After this week can we not come back?"

"Isn't that jj's choice?" 

She sighed, "yes but, maybe we could talk her out of it."

"Let's talk more when you get home. I was about to feed the boys." She heard the sound of jars, his chuckle was soft and baby voice barely getting picked up by the phone.

"Give them a kiss from me." She smiled, "mommy misses her little guys."

"They miss their mom too. See you soon."

"Not soon enough." She sighed, "love you... Bye."

She hung up and went back upstairs as the girls were on a short water break. She sat down, fixing her hoodie as JJ ran over and tackled her. She smiled at the only reason she puts up with this stuff, her beautiful daughter. The dark blonde hair in braided pig tails, now that her father's genes finally started to kick in and darken her hair. She wore a black leotard and sheer tights, a big smile as she sat on her mom's lap.

"How's dance bug?"

"Rok." She shrugged, "ri rust ran't rait ro ro rome."

Addy frowned, "why? I thought you loved dance."

"Ri ro.... Rut rhe rirls rare ra rittle rean." She shrugged.

"What happened?" Addy didn't even care about the moms sitting nearby.

"Rust rames."

"Do you know why?" Addy smiled as JJ shook her head, "Because your awesome and they are scared."

A mom gave a sputtering huff, the annoyance clear but Addy couldn't care less. She kissed her daughter's head and gave a smirk to the arrogant mother. Addy was done, as long as raf wasn't there to see her. JJ went back down to finish practice, Addy just smiled as the moms sat waiting for her apology... One they wouldn't get. So they pushed.

"That was rude of you to say your daughter was better then ours."

"I didn't," Addy smirked and looked over, "I said she was awesome because she is."

"You said our daughters were scared of her."

"That's what I always say when people pick on her, they're either jealous or scared." Addy defended, "teach your kids not to pick on her and maybe I won't have to tell her that."

"My daughter isn't scared of her... And she isn't jealous. Just because your daughter is special needs doesn't mean she gets special treatment."

"She isn't special needs thank you, she just has a impediment." Addy gripped the couch trying to hold back.

"And her grades?" One puffed.

"All A's. She's also in third grade so, I'm pretty sure ahead of her age." Addy stood up and walked down the steps, "now thank you but, I'll stand down there and watch my daughter."

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

It was a little after nine when Addy walked in the door with JJ. JJ kissed her dad and ran back to bed. Addy and raf tucked her in, before heading out to the couch. Addy sat down and raf walked over and fed Caractacus Potts. Addy watched him and chuckled as the turtle poked it's head out of the water to pull a food pellet down.

"I swear JJ forgets she has a turtle sometimes." She smiled.

"Often." Raf nodded and sat down beside Addy, "so I don't work tomorrow at the moment."

"Great, Mel can watch the boys and we can go to jj's competition." Addy kissed him.

"Or maybe I did have some paperwork." He jested.

"And I will call McCoy every minute till he sends you home. I am not going in there alone." She poked his chest, "don't text me mister."

"Ok, ok..." He rolled his eyes and kissed her head, "we'll suffer together."

* * *

The next day, Addy had JJ packed and raf following them out the door as Mel watched the boys. JJ was vibrating and talking a mile a minute. Raf was completely focusing on her, getting her riled up and almost acting like a dance dad. Addy was afraid she was getting replaced. Before they knew it, they were at the theater. Addy had to go back and get JJ ready with the team, raf sat down and pulled out his phone. He was indirectly working and moving forward with little paperwork and case work. He barely glanced up expect when Addy walked over and tapped his shoulder. He moved to sit by Addy as she sat with the team, they watched as the team took the stage. 

The music came on and raf was smiling as his eyes were glued to his daughter. Addy left raf for ten minutes to change JJ for her solo and do the make up. The moms that didn't have to do their daughter's solo change, were chatting and tried to bring raf in.

"So your Addy's husband." The one smiled, "is she always so short?"

"Addy is something else." He looked back to his phone.

"She's a little rude."

Raf raised his head at that, "no she isn't."

"You should've been there yesterday, she called our kids stupid." 

Raf shook his head, knowing there had to be more to the story.  _ **Addy said they were trouble some, maybe I should've took her**_ _ **Word and not just tell her to take the high road.**_

"I doubt that." He said confidently.

"She did. She called them jealous and stupid."

He shrugged it off as Addy came back and they watched JJ and the other girl preform. Raf was amazed by the other girl rose, but he loved watching JJ spin and jump around on the stage. JJ stole the show, raf had no problem whispering it to Addy and swearing the judges would see it too.

"Raf, your sounding like a dance dad." Addy nudged him and chuckled.

"I love our daughter, I'm not apologizing for it." He smirked as the last few contestants went.

And when awards came, raf cheered as JJ got first in the mini solo. Her little feet rushing her up as they put a medal around his neck and handed her a trophy. She was bouncing all the way back to her seat as everyone chuckled. Her teammate took first in the Juniors, and the team won. Though when they did they kinda pushed JJ back. On the way out, raf carried JJ on his shoulders and was letting her soak in the win.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

_**The only bad thing about acting like her dad, was the competitive edge. He hated losing, and that's part of what made him a good lawyer but not as fun to play a board game with.**_ ****The instructor walked up, smiling as the other girls were walking out little by little.  


"JJ, would you like to join us again next week." 

JJ was happy, holding her trophy and smiling at her dad. Of course she wanted to. High on her dad's shoulders holding a trophy... She would come daily to a competition if she could.

"Res." JJ smiled.

"Parents?" She looked to Addy and raf.

"yes." Raf spoke as Addy sighed.

"Is there anyway we can talk this over and get back to you?" Addy looked at raf as he realized he jumped the gun.

"Of course. Get back to me on Tuesday when she comes in for class." 

Once she left and the rest of the team was on their way out, Addy looked at raf, "we'll talk later mister."

He sighed but carried JJ on his shoulders out to the car. As much as Addy hated to admit it, watching JJ so happy was hard to pass up on. She knew how the talk would go, she hated to admit it but... JJ would do another week or however many they'd let her. She couldn't tell her baby girl no, and raf had already said yes. She shook her head as they drove home,  _ **I'll deal with them mother's later. As long as my bug is happy, I'll suffer.**_


	73. JJ and the terrible, no good weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ has a bad weekend as raf and Addy try to help.

After the competition was over, JJ played in her room until she decided to come to Addy and raf on the couch. They had cuddled up and started watching TV since it was a Saturday and JJ could stay up a little later. With the only rule being to stay quiet so the boys wouldn't wake up. JJ came almost skipping out, She held out a Scooby Doo folder with a paper on top and looked at her papa hopeful.

"Rey daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad." JJ smiled.

"Yes princesa?"

"Ran rou relp re rith ry reech rexercises." She smiled and raf nodded as he took the paper.

He followed her to the kitchen table and took a seat beside her as they started, "Rere ris rhe rist."

"Ok, so..." Raf looked over the list, "Allen alligator ate apples on an anchor."

"A-a-allen Ra...a-alligator aaaaaaate aaaaan ra-a-apple...." She frowned.

"Your doing good. Keep going." He smiled and JJ shook her head, "JJ, practice makes perfect."

"Rand rakes re round rupid." She started to get up when Addy walked over and pushed her back down in the chair.

"Bug, you know me and papa don't aim to hurt your feelings. We want to help. Let's all do it together.... Ok?" Addy sat down, "let's switch it up though. Who washed Washington's white woollen underwear when Washington's washer woman went West."

JJ frowned and shook her head, "ro."

"I never liked tongue twisters either, and that one is bad." Raf frowned. 

"Ok, Wayne went to wales to watch walruses. Or Lesser leather never weathered wetter weather better."

Raf frowned as JJ yelled 'ri rust ran't ro re rormal' and ran away from the table, "why do we do this?"

"Because she wants to be normal." Addy sighed, "just give her time."

"She hates these stupid things. She always feels worse after." He shook his head, "I don't understand why she always asks us for help."

"The girls on the team, they called her a few names. They made fun of her speech impediment when they thought she wasn't there." Addy sighed, "needless to say I laid into the parents to for that one. I am a bitch to them."

"They deserve it." He scuffed and dropped his head against the table after crumpling the work sheet list, "I want to help her, I do... But how can we help her? She hates all the speech practicing. They make her feel bad and we can't convince her to think otherwise." 

"She'll come around." Addy stroked his hair as he slowly lifted his head, "She needs motivation. A reason to push on.... She just hasn't found it."

"She wants to be normal add, she actually said that. Somos malos padres por hacerla sentir anormal(Are we bad parents for making her feel abnormal?)"

"Aren't we abnormal?" Addy smiled.

"Not what I meant."

"Rafi listen, you married a lot younger and stays at a job that you oddly enjoys even though you only sees the worse of the worse people daily. Perverts, rapists, murders... And it's not great money. You stay because you love the job. I am a blogger that is crazy, and some how still manages to hate people and not like going around them. Are daughter just has a speech impediment.... Are boys will probably grow up to think they're an animal of some kind the way I always put them in animal clothes." She smiled and kissed his head, "cual de nosotros es normal(which of us is normal?)"

"Are you saying we should just move all five of us into a looney bin?" He smirked.

"And Spare the world of us, never." She chuckled along with him, "let's teach the world how to be weird."

"I love you Addison." He kissed her and uncrumpled the paper full of tongue twisters.

They moved back to the couch to relax, and before long they found JJ half asleep on her playroom floor. They tucked her into bed and addy kissed her head. She walked back to the door and turned to watch raf. He kissed her head and whispered to her just loud enough Addy caught it.

"You are perfect the way you are princesa. No necesita cambiar para nadie porque no entienden lo maravilloso que es.(You don't need to change for anyone because they don't understand how awesome you are.)" He kissed her nose and pulled back, "buenas noches, duerme bien, ángel.(good night, sleep tight angel.)"

She smiled and kissed him as he walked out and took her hand. He pulled her back to the bed room and laid down themselves. Cuddling up as raf thought about this issue. He was determined to find a way to help his precious little girl.

* * *

The next day, Addy watched Raf wake up jj. He shut the door to her bedroom, giving them a quiet moment. He sat down in the bed beside her and laid the list of tongue twisters between them on the bed. 

She frowned and looked up at him, "rhat's rhis?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your speech list here." He sighed, "do you like it?"

She shrugged.

"Do you want to do it? I noticed lately you don't like to practice." He watched JJ make a face, "be honest."

"Rot really." She crinkled her nose, "rhey rake re reel rupid.'

"I know, I know... But if you want to be able to talk one day and not with your impediment, you have to work on it." He reached over and pulled her onto his lap, "princesa, no puedes dejar de practicar Nunca funcionará si solo te detienes.(you can't stop practicing. It will never work if you just stop.)"

"Raybe ri rant to ray rike ris." She shrugged, "re rike rooby roo."

"Ok... But hold on to the list. You might change your mind." He kissed her head and carried her out bent over his shoulder as she pounded her fists against his back.

 Dropping her softly on the couch, JJ quickly ran off to her mom that was trying to hold two babies at once. Addy sighed and glared at raf.

"Stop picking on your daughter and take a son." She motioned down, "No tengo una mano(I don't have a hand.)"

Raf took Olly and slipped him into his seat and then Owen. They both sat down and fed the babies, JJ getting a bowl of cereal and laying on the rug in the living room watching Scooby Doo. When raf was sure she wasn't paying attention, he nudge Addy.

"She doesn't want to do speech anymore."

"Oh God what did you say." Addy groaned.

"I asked if she wanted to keep going with speech and practice." He looked over, "she said no."

"And if you were a five year old with a speech impediment tired of trying when kids pick on her no matter what, would you want to if given the same offer?"

"Addy..." Raf stopped as Addy pointed the spoon at him.

"No. I thought we talked it through last night." She rolled her eyes but kept up her job, "give her space. Let it go. She'll start up again soon."

"How are you so sure?" Raf wiped up Owens mouth.

"Because she's our daughter, she won't give up. But if you push, she'll push back." She tossed her jar away and picked up Olly, "don't meddle raffy-doo."

He leaned back and sputtered toward his cute son, "you're mommy is really smart. Sometimes too smart for her own good."

"escuché eso(I heard that.)" Addy called back as she put Olly in the play pin by the couch.

Raf wiped up Owen and threw away the trash, carrying him over and putting him in the pin. He walked back over and got a banana and came back to sit by Addy. She looked over at him unamused, but cracked a smile as he ate the banana in a messy way. Slightly puffing his cheeks so he looked like a ape eating a banana. Addy cracked and kissed him on the cheek.

"Silly papa, your more man then ape." Addy wiped a small smudge off the corner of his lip.

"Am I? I remember someone called me a sexy beast the other night." He hummed and stole a kiss as she chuckled and pulled back.

"Mmmmmm. Taste like banana."

He cracked first and JJ turned around at the sound of her father laughing, "shhhhhhhh. Rooby roo ron."

Addy was holding in a laugh as raf pouted and whispered, "our daughter shush me."

"In her defense, you were being loud." Addy kissed his cheek, "solo relájate y tómalo con calma. Es tu día libre de Rafi(just relax and take it easy. It's your day off Rafi.)"

He leaned back and put his arm around his wife, pulling her in tight so they could watch the show. After two, the boys got loud and JJ frowned, so Addy and raf took them back to the playroom to distract them. Raf had Olly on his lap, bouncing him as he giggled and gurgled. Addy sat in the wicker bean bag chair under the little tree she made. She turned on the little string lights woven through the fake leaves and was reaching up to touch them with Owen. It didn't take long till raf snuggled up against Addy in the chair as they both cuddled the boys and held a book. Addy started reading it to them and having raf flip the page. They went back and forth Reading the further they got.

"On the night you were born,  
The moon smiled with such wonder  
That the stars peeked in to see you  
And the night wind whispered,  
“Life will never be the same.”  
Because there had never been anyone like you…ever in the world." Addy smiled as the boys tapped the page of the baby by the window.

"So enchanted with you were the wind and the rain. That they whispered the sound of your wonderful name." Raf smiled and spoke softly by Owens ear, "the sound of your name was a magical one, let's say it out loud before we moved on."

He flipped the page and Addy went on before flipping the page, "It sailed through the farmland, High on the breeze…"

"Over the ocean…" raf flipped the page again, "And through the trees…"

"Until everyone heard it, And everyone knew  
Of the one and only ever you" Addy smiled as Olly wiggled and gurgled a laugh. 

"Not once had there been such eyes, Such a nose, Such silly, wiggly, wonderful toes." Raf tugged on both boys toes as they waved their hands by there face full of laughter.

* * *

_**JJ** _

* * *

JJ sat just outside the glass door to the playroom. She turned off the TV once her parents left. She felt miserable all weekend and when her parents left with the boys because she shushed them, she felt even worse. She snuck back and almost cried when she heard them reading to the boys. It was her favorite book, the one she use to make them read to her every night before bed. The one her dad had to replace five times because it ripped or the bindings snapped from over use. She bit her lip and curled up by the door just out of sight, listening to the read it to her little brothers.

"In fact, I'll count to three as you wiggle your toes for me." Raf spoke and JJ wiggled her toes in her socks.

"When the polar bears heard, They danced until dawn." Addy giggled as she read, JJ knew that was he favorite picture in the book, "From faraway places, The geese flew home."

"The moon stayed up until Morning next day." Raf used that silly voice he used when he read, "And none of the ladybugs flew away."

JJ wiped away a tear, and leaned her ear a little closer.

"So whenever you doubt just how special you are And you wonder who loves you, how much and how far, Listen for geese honking high in the sky. They’re singing a song to remember you by. Or notice the bears asleep at the zoo. It’s because they’ve been dancing all night for you! Or drift off to sleep to the sound of the wind. Listen closely…it’s whispering your name again!" Addy had the boys clapping their hands with help of course, JJ could almost see it.

"If the moon stays up until morning one day, Or a ladybug lands and decides to stay, Or a little bird sits at your window awhile, It’s because they’re all hoping to see you smile…" the way her father's voice hitched, she knew what came next.

"For never before in story or rhyme, not even once upon a time, Has the world ever known a you, my friend, And it never will, not ever again…" Addy smiled as her and raf finished the book, "Heaven blew every trumpet And played every horn On the wonderful, marvelous, Night you were born."

JJ teared up and sniffled, her throat going dry as she knew she was about to cry. She quickly ran over to her room as she heard her parents move and cheer. She dropped face first on her bed, arms covering her head. She tugged her favorite blanket over her. Curled up crying, feeling worse then ever before. And she thought about how this whole weekend want bad.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Raf and Addy needed to change the boys from their PJs. She was walking over to their room when she noticed the tv was off and JJ wasn't laying on the floor.

"Raf...?"

Raf heard a small sniffle and looked at Addy, "psst."

His head nodded to jj's door and she sighed. She took Olly from raf and went to lay them down in the crib. Raf opened the door and seen the lump on the bed whimpering, his heart breaking. He walked over quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed and slowly tugging the blanket off the bump. His daughter was curled up crying and he reached towards her to comfort her only for her to kick his hand away.

"What's wrong princesa?"

"Ro raway!" She rolled over and hugged her pillow.

Addy was walking in the door, "hey bug, are you ok?"

"Reave re ralone."

"JJ..." Addy reached down to stroke jj's hair, "baby what's wro...?"

JJ kicked her away and raf tried to grab the five year old only to get slapped and punched by the small girl. Her nail caught his cheek on one and he stood up and walked out. Addy shook her head and chased him down, shutting the bedroom door and giving her the alone time she wanted. Addy caught raf by the door and stroked his cheek softly before checking it out.

"Raffa-daffa, oh my God... Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine Addy, it doesn't hurt... Just a scratch." He sighed.

"It drew blood." She wet down a wash cloth and wiped it gently, ignoring his small wince, "what the hell happened? She was fine ten minutes ago."

"I don't know. She been acting weird all weekend." He closed his eyes as she flipped the cloth and held it to his cheek, "I don't understand."

"This is ridiculous." She whispered and tossed the cloth in the hamper before kissing his cheek, "When did we suddenly start raising Annabelle."

"Why is she angry? Or sad? Or whatever that was." He dropped his head and Addy pressed hers to it, "what's gotten into her?"

"I wish I knew." She sighed, "just give her a moment and we'll try again." 

She pulled back and ran her finger along the cut, a small half smile was given as he kissed her head. She went back to the boys and changed them into clean clothes. She left them in the cribs at the moment, waiting till after they talked to JJ to go further. They were going to go out and take a walk in the park and probably eat out but not if JJ couldn't calm down. She walked back out to the hall and seen raf leaning beside jj's room.

"Are you ready?" 

"It hasn't been more then five minutes." She tugged his hand, "that's not enough."

"It is when I'm worried." He walked in, slowly with her just behind him.

Each step was carefully done, she smiled and started humming the song as she seen JJ was almost cried out. Raf sat down at the far end of the bed, looking at his daughters bright red face and puffy cheeks. He wanted to cry just seeing how bad she'd been crying. 

" _Hate the way you look at me_  
Like you can tell so much about my life, My life  
Assassinate so carelessly  
So assured how sweet you twist the knife." 

Raf paused as JJ opened her now blood shot eyes, Addy joined in and carefully moved to sit on the other side of raf. Cross legged on jj's bed as the little girl slowly opened up.

 _"Don't you know I'm just a lot like you_  
I need all the Godly things that you do  
When you're alone, at night, do you run and hide?  
Are you strong, inside, are you full of pride?  
Or just petrified."

JJ shook her head, batting her eye lashes but sitting up carefully looking miserable. She wiped her face and started to cry again when she seen her dad's face and the cut she gave him. He reached over and pulled her in, without a fight, and kissed her head as they kept singing.

" _Hate the way you look at me_  
_But I can see the terror in your eyes_  
_Your eyes_  
_You pull the trigger_  
_Your smile is sweet_  
_But I don't care if we never meet_  
_That's fine_  
_It's alright_  
_Don't you know I'm just a lot like you_  
_I need all the Godly things that you do_  
_When you're alone, at night, do you run and hide?_  
_Are you strong, inside, are you full of pride?_  
_Or just petrified_  
_When you're alone, at night, do you run and hide?_  
_Are you strong, inside, are you full of pride?_  
_Or just petrified."_

Addy stopped and let raf finish it as JJ was hiding her face in his chest weeping again because she seen she hurt her dad. 

 _"Take a look at your life_  
_Take a look in my eyes_  
_Take a look at your life_  
_Take a look in my eyes_  
_Take a look at your life_  
_Are you petrified..."_

JJ nodded in his chest, "res."

"what's wrong bug?" Addy rubbed her back as raf stroked her hair.

"Rothing." She sniffled.

"We know something is wrong." He kissed her head and she broke.

"Rhe rids." She looked up to her parents, "rhey ralled re rupid rand rot romal. Rhey rade run rof ry reech rimpediment.... Rhey raid ri ras ra reak rand rou roved rhe rwins rore recause rhey're romal."

"Oh baby," Addy hugged her and raf in a big group hug, "you know that's not true. You know we love you just as much as your brothers."

"Rut rou rend ro ruch rime rith rhem." She whimpered.

"Because they are little babies and can't take care of themselves. They can't even blow their nose bug, we have to watch them closely so they don't hurt themselves." Addy pulled back and laid down on jj's bed as raf tugged JJ with him so they could all lay on the small matress smashed together with JJ in the middle.

"We love you all the same. You know we always make special time for you. We went to your competition yesterday morning without the babies and mommy has been spending all evening alone with you at practices." Raf kept one arm tight across both his girls as he rested his nose against his daughters fruity hair, "we love you so much we can't put it in words."

"Rut rou read rhem ry rook."

Raf and Addy looked at each other, figuring out why she broke down crying so quickly.

"Justice, it's just a baby book. We thought the boys might like it as much as you did." Addy kissed the other side of her head, resting her nose like Raf as JJ tried not to laugh at her parents sniffing her head, "we want them to know they are just as loved as you."

"Did us reading that book make you cry?" Raf breathed lightly through his nose to tickle jj's head.

"Res." She tried not to laugh as her face slowly regained it's normal color.

"Should we have brought you back too?" Addy asked and wiggled her nose against jj's ear.

"Res." Her face was holding a little red and her cheeks were still puffed but more with laughter then sorrow.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to read it to them again tonight with your help." Raf puffed out and blew a few strands of hair on her face.

The little hairs cause her to break as they tickled her nose, she belted out a laugh and had both her parents tickling her sides and feet. She wiggled and kicked, laughing so loud they could probably hear it in China. Raf held down her arms and Addy gave her little raspberries on her tummy. She was struggling to catch her breath, so raf pretended to give her CPR before JJ wiggled free and jumped up.

"Rop, rop, rop!" 

Everyone chuckling at her, then they heard a cry from the nursery and before raf or Addy could say a thing, JJ did, "rell rome ron. Ri ron't rant ry rittle rother rying."

Addy smiled as raf got up and chased JJ, picking her up before she could reach her brothers. Addy quickly calmed Olly that cried at the loud noise he was hearing. Raf dropped JJ down after letting her kiss her brother's head. 

"Go get changed. We're going out to have some fun." 

JJ perked up and ran out to change. Addy got the boys in their stroller while raf changed first, then they switched. Raf watched the boys while Addy got dress and came out holding little JJ on her shoulders.

"Ready for a walk in the park?"

"Res!" She smiled as Addy sat her down.

"Great, grab your coat and we can go."

JJ stopped after a step and turned to raf, "rorry rabout rhe rut papa."

"It's ok princesa."

JJ ran over to get her coat and was putting it on as raf turned to kiss Addy, "don't think I don't love you either."

"But I hardly see you," Addy joked with a pout on her face, "I guess you'll have to show me tonight."

Addy opened the door and JJ ran down the hall to get the elevator, raf whispered to addy, "I think that can be arranged."


	74. Q&A : The kids speak up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy hosts a Q&A for the kids to answer questions.

Addy had everything set up, laptop to record and her phone for questions. Today she was doing a Q&A for the kids to answer. More for JJ but JJ didn't want mommy answering questions with her. So Addy said the boys could.

She got the boys up and dressed, Owen in the black onesie that said 'party at my crib' with a pair of red sweats and little booties. Olly had on a red full body onesie that said 'that awkward moment when your mom smells your butt in front of your friends. #BabyProblems'. JJ had on a grey sweater shirt that said 'pow' and a pair of black and grey tights. Her hair was in a french braid as she sat down on the couch and propped each brother up on either side.

"Ok, you guys ready?"

"Rup." JJ smiled and Addy started the recording.

She smiled and spoke, "hey everyone! It's Addison Barba coming back to you with another Q&A. This time it's only the kids!... And me talking for the babies because you know, babies."

JJ rolled her eyes, "ret's ro."

"Ok, ok..." Addy lifted her phone and started with questions

> "what is your favorite activity?"

"Rance Rand ramily red ray." JJ smiled.

"Of course, Owen's is probably crawling and Olly loves filling his diaper and trying to get it on you when you change him." Addy sighed, "he laughs hard at it."

Olly started laughing at the mention and Addy moved on.

> "if you were a superhero, what would your name be?"

"Ruper rooby." 

"Super Scooby? Would you run around in the Scooby costume papa got you?" 

JJ nodded, "re rould re raptin rembé rand re rould re romic room."

"Sonic boom?" Addy asked.

"Reah recause re reams rhe roudest."

"He screams the loudest? Oliver does?... And captain Bembé because it's Owens middle name."

JJ nodded and Addy rolled her eyes.

> "Pretend you're a chef, and tell me about your restaurant. What foods do you serve?"

 "Rexican, recause rit's rour reritage." JJ smiled.

"Bug we aren't Mexican." Addy chuckled, "I'm Irish and German and your papa is Cuban. Well 1st generation Cuban American."

"Risn't ruban rand rexican rhe rame?" JJ blinked.

"No bug, they are different country based."

"Roh..." She made this adorable confused looked, "rhen ruban rand rirish ro ri ran rake the rotato roup."

"The boys would open a baby bar and serve baby food and milk bottles." Addy chuckled.

"Rhat would re rawesome!" JJ smiled.

> "Hi JJ, I'm a huge fan of yours. My daughter loves dance and wanted me to ask, what is your favorite move?"

"Rurns." She smiled, "ri ro reat rurns!"

> "Hi Barbas, I love the blog. My question is If you could ask a wild animal any question, what would you ask?"

"Rhat ris rour ravorite rhing rabout riving rin rhe rild?" JJ smiled, "Ri rant ro rnow rhat rit reels rike ro rive rin rhe rild."

"It sounds fun to live in the wild, wouldn't be so fun though." JJ shrugged to Addy's reply.

> "Here is a good one, What makes the best fort?" 

"Ra red." JJ smiled.

"Beds are the best." Addy nodded, "I like to make pillow forts with the boys, they like knocking over and throwing pillows."

"Rext." JJ motioned for Addy to hurry up.

> "How do you think animals communicate?"

"Rhrough rowls rand rovement rand riffing rutts."

"Sniffing butts like dogs?" Addy chuckled.

JJ nodded and Addy moved on whispering doofus.

> "What animal would make a great driver?" 

"Ra rorilla raise rhey rave rands rand ri green rone rive refore." 

"You seen a gorilla drive before?" Addy sounded shocked.

"Reah, ron rv." 

"Tv doesn't count silly." Addy laughed and moved on as JJ started to rock her brothers.

> "What's a memory that makes you happy?"

"Rhen rhey rere rorn. Ri rove ry rothers." JJ smiled, "rand rou rand dad rere ro rappy ri rouldn't rop riling."

"Awe, buuuuuuugggg..." Addy ran onto camera and hugged her and kissed the boys head before running behind camera, "that was too cute. Sorry. All about you guys. Next question is perfect."

> "What makes you so awesome?"

"Ri ron't rnow... Raybe ry reech rimpediment, ry parents, ry rothers... Ry ramily ris rawesome ro rit rad ro rome rom rou ror papa."

"Me. All me. I love your papa but you got your awesomeness from me." Addy smiled, "say for the camera, so dad knows."

"Ri ret ry rawesomeness rom mommy!"

"That's my girl, ok and next...." Addy found a good question. 

> "If you could make up a new holiday, what would it be?"

"Row... Ri ron't rnow really." She frowned, "raboulz ray rand rit ralls retween reaster rand ralloween rand rids ret rots rof randy."

"So you just want candy between Easter and Halloween." Addy sighed, "I don't think you need a holiday for that, just convince daddy."

"Re ralways rays ro." JJ pouted.

"Probably because your a monster with a lot of sugar in you," she sighed and moved on.

> "If you could be invisible for a day, what would you do?"

"Ri rould rlay ranks ron reople." She smiled, "rake reople raugh."

"I raised a trickster." Addy sighed.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael had just walked into SVU when he heard Addy's voice. He frowned and turned to see Amanda and Carisi sitting at a desk. He walked over and leaned in, smiling as he seen JJ and the boys on screen.

> "How would the world be different if animals could talk?"
> 
> "Rit rould re ra rot runner."
> 
> "Yeah it probably would be funner." Addy giggled, "At what age is a person an adult? Why do you think so? When is a person old?"
> 
> "Rike rixteen."
> 
> "Sixteen is an adult?" Addy replied.
> 
> "Reah."
> 
> "Ok why?"
> 
> "Recause rhey're rare rover ralfway rhrough rhere reens."
> 
> "I have bad news when you get old bug." Addy moved on, "then when is a person old?"
> 
> "Papa's rage."

Sonny and Amanda started chuckling and raf nodded slightly,  _ **Oh I love you JJ.**_ once Addy had a little more control of herself, she moved on.

> "Hello JJ, I think you are one of the sweetest and funniest girls ever. My question, What makes your mommy happy?"
> 
> "Ratching re rance, raughing, ramily rime rand rhen papa rets rome." JJ answered and pulled the boys a little closer, "rand rlaying rith rer rids!"
> 
> "I do love playing with you guys." Addy sighed, "Hi JJ, you have one of the coolest families. My big question is, What makes mommy sad?"
> 
> "Rhen rhe roys rare rick." She shrugged, "rhen reople rick ron re."
> 
> "I do get really sad about those bug." Addy spoke and moved on, "JJ, How old is your mom? how old is your dad?"
> 
> "Mommy ris.... Rhirty. Rhree rero." 
> 
> "Close, subtract one." Addy prompted.
> 
> "Rwenty-rine?"
> 
> Addy must've nodded because JJ clapped.
> 
> "And papa is...?"
> 
> "Rifty!" JJ smiled as laughter erupted.

Raf couldn't hear over Amanda and sonny, but he caught fin looking over now with a good laugh.

> "Not quite bug, lower."
> 
> "Rorty-rix?"
> 
> "Lower."
> 
> "Rorty-reight."
> 
> "Wrong way baby girl."
> 
> "Rorty-reight?"
> 
> "Oh so close."
> 
> "Rorty-rour!" JJ clapped.

Everyone cheered as everyone near the computer was laughing.

> "And lastly, Hey JJ! I think your amazing, but I have to ask What does mommy and daddy do when your not around?"
> 
> "Rell rif rit's ranything rike rhen rhey rare roing ro red rate, rhey rough rouse."

This earned more laughing, a red faced raf, a small spit take from Addy.  _ **God I love you JJ, I just wish you wouldn't of said that. Anything like usual they rough house.**_

> The moment was broken by JJ shaking her head and fanning Owen as she held her nose.
> 
> "O-o-owen rooped rad!"
> 
> "Thanks for watching, bye!" Addy waved real quick as Olly started to cry and JJ frowned as turned her head away from Olly too.

Raf stood there laughing now, shaking her head, "you cannot script anything like this."

"Addy is great. That was hilarious." Amanda leaned back.

"Beautiful... That was just amazing." Sonny shook his head, "how does she come up with this stuff?"

"I don't know... I don't know about my wife half the time." He shook his head, "I could quit and just live on her income easy."

"Rafael Barba, house husband." Fin chuckled. 

"Ok, work..." He looked over with a glare, "Liv in her office?"

"Waiting for you councilor."

Raf walked into the office and sat down as Liv finished her call, sitting the phone down she smiled, "so your forty-four?"

"Sometimes I hate her," he mumbled, "why did I have to fall in love with her?"

"Because you two are perfect for each other." Liv smiled, "so... Work."


	75. For bigger or for worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf and Addy going shopping together without the kids. Raf starts feeling bad about his weight.

It wasn't often that Addy and Rafael got alone time during the day. But this Saturday, raf didn't have heavy casework and decided he need to get a few things. He invited Addy and left the kids with lucia, then was set on spending the day with his amazing wife. 

He had on jeans and a button up, sweater over it and a jacket on since this February day was fairly warm. Addy had her hair down and just went with jeans and a plain green t-shirt... Sneakers topping it off. They looked like two very different people, no where near a couple but as they walked into the first clothing store, the whole staff was excited. A younger man rushed over and smiled.

"Mr. Barba, glad to see you again. What brings you in?"

"I was looking for a new suit and some new ties." Raf smiled as the boy lead them to the newest suits straight off the runway.

"And pocket squares, if he doesn't leave with at least four new ones...  I can't be sure it's really him." Addy teased.

"You didn't have to come along." He raised his brow, "and i don't make fun of your five hundred socks."

"Five hundred and two." Addy smirked at her joke, "and you do."

"We do have a new line of squares in, I can bring them by." The lad smiled.

"Thank you Justin." Raf looked at Addy a moment while she started going through the suits to his left, "I would like that."

"Of Course Mr. Barba. Just call if you need anything."

Raf started at one side and looked through, Addy just looked because she knew better then to suggest anything to him. After a moment raf looked over and shook his head.

"I know you want to say something."

"Why are you getting a new suit? You have so many and some you hardly wear. I won't say anything about pocket squares because you'll bring up my socks." She raised a brow to him as he chuckled.

"Last time I got a suit was... Over a year ago. I want something new to wear. That's all."

"The next time you should be more clear, because 'needing to pick up a few things' doesn't normally sound like suits to me." Addy teased him as he pulled a few to try on. 

Justin had returned with the squares and raf picked out four, only for Addy to add a fifth that she really liked on him. She grabbed a few button ups in different styles, knowing he was good on them but he would like to see different ones with the suits. They were lead back to a changing room and walked in, raf locking the door. He put on the first one, a soft gray that Addy gave a thumbs down to. He moved to a smokey gray and Addy was iffy on it. He took off the jacket and studies the vest, looking at how it looked on him.

"Your such a girl, you know that?" Addy giggled.

"I like to look professional." He raised a brow in the mirror at her.

"No, you like fashion. I mean I can't say anything because I love seeing you in suits when they are perfectly tailored." She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"I married a child."

"After nine years your just now listening to what people say? Jeez, I didn't know your hearing was going too." 

He laughed at that and took the suit off, moving on to a black one which he barely looked at. Apparently cut to close to the one he already had. He picked up the deep burgundy colored one, slipping it on with a plain white shirt. This one didn't have a vest but it did make him look hotter in addy's opinion. She gave a low whistle as he turned around to look at her.

"There's my papi." She smirked, "definitely need that one Rafelot."

He gave his best smirk and tries another shirt on with it. Addy didn't even let him finish buttoning the jacket.

"Definitely that one."

"I thought I didn't need more suits." He turned to look at her.

"I was wrong. You need that one." She winked at him.

"I'm not sure." He teased and looked in the mirror, he loved the suit but wasn't going to say that to addy.

"Oh come on." She pouted, "you look so good papi."

"I don't know if red is a good color for my suit."

"You know how a red tie gives that small feel of power, a suit is a thousand times better. Papi you could be president in that." Addy nodded with a serious face and raf broke down laughing. 

"Ok. This one." He smiled as he unlocked the door and let Justin in to do the Measurement.

Raf frowned when he heard them change, much to his fear just like his tailor said. His suits needed let out a little. He paid for the suit and took the slip, about a week until it would be made. Addy carried the bag of pocket squares, walking with raf to the shoe place around the corner. His favorite cobbler needed to mend the soul of his favorite work loafers, even though he hardly wears them. Lastly he stopped by the car and picked up half his suits to be let out as Addy put the bag she had been carrying away. He looked very unhappy the whole time he was talking to the tailor during the remeasuring. He left with the slip and walked with Addy back to the car. Addy wanted to drive, taking the chance to address his mood.

"You ok Rafi?"

"Fine darling. I'll have a new suit in a week and half my suits will be let out by the same time.... Just have to do the other half after." He sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. You seem sad." She looked over for a second.

"I'm just... I don't know."

"Are you mad or sad about your suits needing let out?"

He gave a look of 'of course, but I won't say it'. 

"If it helps, your ass still looks amazing in your suits." She smiled as he chuckled.

"No, but thanks for trying." He looked out the window, "Mami wants us to stay for dinner. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, your mom is an amazing cook." Addy looked over, "your dodging the main issue."

"It's not a issue." He tried not to have emotion in his voice.

"My sweet husband thinks he is getting fat. He's not.... He is sexy as hell and just has a little chub. Call it winter weight." 

"El peso de invierno no dura un año(Winter weight doesn't last for a year.)" Raf grumbled.

"El peso de mi embarazo fue con JJ. También tuve algunas pequeñas cicatrices de ese accidente(My pregnancy weight did with JJ. I also had some pretty little scars from that accident.)" She looked over, "I still have scars from that car accident."

"It's not the same."

"Yes it is. It's not important." She groaned, "I love you stupid,incluso si estás engordando(even if your getting fat.)"

He glared over to her, "really?"

She looked and seen the now pout on his face, "rafikins, please... I do t care about your suit size. So what if you got a little chubby because you aged. You can't stop aging."

"You're not helping Addy." He looked ahead, "yes I think you made that clear, to bad I care about you."

"I'll be fine."

"Fine... Your loving caring wife will just ignore you. Have fun sulking." 

The drive was mostly quiet after that, only the radio breaking silence. Luckily it wasn't to much further before raf and Addy arrived and went to Lucia's apartment. They were met with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, then a little girl pouncing on them. Addy kissed JJ, smiling as the girl jumped up in her dad's arms as he picked her up.

"There's my princesa." He kissed he sweetly, "you haven't been kissing boys with those lips have you?"

"Ro papa." She giggled.

"Your father was bad about that." Lucia smiled, "always off with his friends finding new girls."

JJ looked shocked as raf went red cheek, "Mami, no salí a besar chicas a las cinco ... Alex lo hizo.(mommy, I wasn't out kissing girls at five... Alex was.)"

Addy chuckled and walked to the sleeping boys, "and these two won't be doing it either. I don't need two ladies men running around." 

 She picked up Olly and then Owen, bouncing them lightly as they started to wake up, "look at your chubby cheeks."

Lucia walked over, "just like their dad, look at them. They look just like rafi when he was a baby."

Raf's face dropped and he excused himself for the bathroom. Lucia looked for an answer and Addy was really wishing she wouldn't look at her. But she did.

"My favorite daughter," Lucia started, "what's going on?"

"Your son is self-conscious about his slight weight gain. He just had to let a few suits out and buy one tailored to his side, which is now slightly bigger." Addy rolled her eyes, "he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Did you try?"

"Yes but, él es obstinado(he's stubborn.)" Addy sighed, sitting the boys back down.

"You need to keep trying." She gave a pointed look.

"I love you Mami but, i'm not seducing your son in front of you or our kids." Addy chuckled.

"I never said now, en privado cuando sea apropiado(in private when it's appropriate.)" She looked over at JJ setting the table for everyone, Rafael now helping her, "mi hijo siempre se pone a la defensiva sobre cosas como esta. A mucho estrógeno criarlo.(my son always gets defensive about things like this. To much estrogen raising him.)"

Addy broke down laughing, "I love you Mami."

Lucia hugged her and walked her into the kitchen, sitting down and eating as a family as the boys slept. Addy bit her tongue, not touching the subject with raf till after they were home. She laid the boys down, cuddled up sleeping soundly as JJ got ready for bed. 

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Raf was helping JJ get ready. They brushed their teeth together, making faces in the mirror at each other. He spit in the sink in time with her and they both smiled to show off their teeth. Then he pulled her hair back and braided it, she held stitch tight in her arms the whole time. Raf carried her to the bed, plopping her down on the bed and smiling as she dug under the blankets laying backwards.

"Princesa, are you sure that's how you lay in a bed."

She shook her head no.

"Do you need help?"

She nodded yes and smiled as raf took her feet and swung her around on the bed. She giggled the whole time and buried her face in the pillow as he kissed her head.

"Good night baby. Sweet dreams." He turned the light off and walked out to the couch.

Addy joined them, smiling she laid down with her head on his lap. He watched her, carefully waiting for her to start the conversation he didn't want. Strangely, she didn't. He was confused until ten minutes later when she rolled to face his stomach and rubbed it lightly. Part of him wanted her to stop, the other half actually liked the attention.  _ **I feel like a cat.**_ He frowned as she kissed his tummy and kept rubbing.

"Good kitty."

His eyes went down, "Addy, not funny."

"I thought it was. Especially when you closed your eyes and looked like you were about to pur."

He sighed, "Addy... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. When I was pregnant I had way more estrogen then you bitching about my weight."

He chuckled and looked down as she stopped rubbing, "add."

"Yeah?" She raised her brow as she turned to face the tv he had been watching.

"Please don't stop." He whispered as she smirked.

She sat up and laid against his shoulder, adjusting to rub his belly easier, "ok raffy-cat."

He hid his blush well, or at least she didn't say anything about it. They laid cuddled on the couch, watching TV as Addy rubbed his belly for a few hours. Then she stopped as she fell asleep, raf carrying her to bed and tucking in beside her.

"Sweet dreams beautiful, I love you." He whispered in her ear and drifted off holding her tight.


	76. Hate speech Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy and JJ get sucked into a case after a kid commits suicide due to bullying of a speech impediment.

The past couple weeks, JJ met a girl in dance that she quickly became friends with. They had seen each other a lot, but never talked for the two years they were in the same class. The reason they got close, speech impediments. JJ bonded with the girl that had a wild lisp and hated using words that started with S's. They were a great match and Addy took the girl in like a daughter, since her mom was a struggling single mother. Addy brought extra snacks for her and would drive her home when she got off at the same time as JJ.

Today was one of those days, JJ was in her normal class and right beside Gianna Dahlia. As the stretch class was done, they gave a short break and JJ ran to the restroom. Addy was walking down the hall after getting off the phone with Mel, when she heard something in the class room. She opened the door and found four girls laughing at G and picking on her.

"Excuse me?" She stepped in as the girls stopped, "apologize."

"Why should we?" The one smirked and walked out with the others following.

Addy rushed over to G and dropped down to check on her, "you ok G?"

She shook her head, "no... Th-th-they..."

She broke down in tears as Addy seen the bruises on her arm just starting to appear. Addy pulled her in and pulled her phone out trying to call her mom, with no answer. Addy took her to the lobby and got ice for her arm as JJ ran out to find them. 

"Hey bug, grab your guy's bags. We're taking G home." 

JJ nodded and went to get the bags as the receptionist wrote down a small report. Then Addy took G home and arrived right when her mom got there. She told the mom what happened and she promised to keep an eye on her. So Addy went home with JJ and surprised raf with food. They went to bed and enjoyed the night together. A little play since they had the time, and with it being a gorgeous Saturday the next day it was going to be easy. Raf had to work but didn't need to go in till ten or eleven. As morning rolled around, Addy was pressed tightly to her sweet husband, their bodies bent perfectly with each other. Her back to his front, his face resting in her hair, a perfect spoon. As Addy stretched awake and groaned to a strange noise that drew her out of her comforting sleep.

"Do you hear something?" Addy asked as she shifted to lay on her back and tried to pull away from raf's warm embrace.

"I don't know, let me check." Raf pushes her back down gently, he slip his head under the blanket and kissed down her stomach.

After a half hour more of mommy daddy time, Addy rolled over stealing all the sheets to check her phone. One missed call and six texts. G's mom called and half a dozen texts from the other dance moms asking her to get to the studio. She lept up and started getting dressed.

"Cariño, where's the fire?" He he asked groggily.

"I have to get to the dance school. I don't know why but they asked for me." She tugged on Jean and slipped on shoes with out socks, "I'll call Mel to watch the kids. She'll be here by ten for you."

He nodded but it was short lived as his phone rang and he answered it, "yes Liv?"

Addy pulled on her jacket and pulled out her phone, waiting for the cue.

Raf nodded, "I can't come in immediately..."

"I'll have Mel here soon, say twenty minutes?" Addy ran out as raf relayed the message to Liv.

Addy ran to the dance school, rushing as she knew what the texts were at first sight of the studio. Cops blocking the street, a M.E. van to the side. She walked over to one of the mom's that worked the front desk.

"What happened?"

"A girl committed suicide in the studio." The one mom wiped her eyes.

"Who?" Addy went wide eye as she remembered the voicemail and feared the worse.

"I don't know." 

Addy shook her head and listened to the voice mail, "hey Addison, have you seen Gianna? She wasn't at home this morning and I know she wanted a sleep over. Call me when you can."

Addy closed her eyes and picked up her phone to call raf. It went to voicemail and she hung up.  _ **How am I supposed to explain this to JJ? To G's mom, they haven't told her yet... How did she... Why did she.... Poor Gianna. Why didn't she ask for help?**_ Addy held her breath, pushing up through the small crowd to try to find out anything she could.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Raf had made it to svu and was talking to Liv. They were discussing the current court case when fin interrupted.

"Hey Liv, we caught a suicide case at a dance school." He handed her the tablet with a copy of the note pulled up.

Raf's eyes went wide as he seen the school name, "that's not good." 

Liv frowned and swiped over as a video posted online started to play. A little girl being bullied and cutting out as the door opened. Liv sent them down their and was surprised raf insisted on coming along. He seen the name and heard the girl speak on the video, he knew it was jj's friend and that was the call Addy got. He went with them and stepped out of the suv and right over to his wife.

"Rafi." Addy jumped into raf's arms.

"Add." He kissed her head.

"It's Gianna." Addy whispered.

"I know. I seen the note and video." He squeezed her tight, "SVU got the case."

"Why?" She pulled back a little.

"It looks like bullying, physical and cyber. They are leading the investigation." He sighed, "they'll need to talk to you."

"I know..." She wiped her eyes, "what about JJ? How do you tell a five year old she lost her best friend?"

"One step at a time." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll see you soon."

Raf walked into the studio and over to Carisi as he looked through the security video. No surprise, he looked uncomfortable as raf would be. This was close to home for raf and he was not only working on the case but at the scene... Standing there was very awkward. 

"What do we have?" Liv asked from behind us.

"The girl slipped into the room. No one entered or left.... It was a suicide." Carisi sighed.

"Ok, fin said something about social media?"

"We are still running through it but, here are some highlights." He handed a tablet over, "Amanda just sent them."

Liv took it and raf looked over her shoulder, reading a few before turning away. He felt sick to his stomach. He never met the little girl, only heard about her from Addy and JJ. Liv looked at him concerned, they went back to svu to see Rollins work first hand as Carisi and fin helped take statements and look over the crime scene. They drove back and Amanda was waiting for them, she had the bullying video up for them again.

"So I've watched this video a couple times over, and these kids were brutal. They picked on her, kicked her, and got a few hard punches in too. Now, they are never visible on camera just Gianna but the door opens at the end. You only get shoes and pants, a voice starting but you can make out much because it gets cut off right then." She showed us the ending.

"Wait a second, rewind and go slow." Liv made a roll motion with her finger and as Amanda did, one clean frame appeared of the shoes but it wasn't much to work with, "let's see if we can find the owner of those shoes and find out what happened."

"Don't bother," raf sighed, "those are Addy's shoes."

"How do you know?" Amanda looked back to him.

"All the mom's dress up in there. Addy doesn't. Everyone jokes about her wearing sneakers all the time." He pulled out his phone, "and I bought her those for Christmas. Special edition converse that she had been wanting."

"I'll have Carisi or fin grab her." Liv started the text.

"I'll send her a heads up. She needs to come in and we need to find those girls in this video." He started towards the coffee pot, "we have a major case of bullying here."

"Last i checked you can't charge that?" Amanda looked over.

"No but I can charge assault and use the suicide note and this video for evidence." He lifted his phone up to call Addy.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy was standing to the side of the building, watching with everyone else till Carisi walked up to her at the police line, "Addy."

"Find anything out sonny?" She looked at him.

"No, but we need to talk to you. Liv wants you down at the squad room." He lifted the tape to let you walk over to the squad car, "Barba is waiting."

Her phone rang as she slipped into the passenger seat, "hello?"

"Hola cariño, has Carisi found you yet?"

"Yeah, I'm in a squad car on the way to the precinct." She watched as the officer started to drive back.

"Good, we have video of the bullying and need your help identifying the kids. I recognized your shoes walking in as the video cut out." 

"Yesterday, I caught some kids teasing her. I stopped it and G said she was good and now... She's..."

"I know, I know..." Raf sighed, "you couldn't help her then, help her now."

The line went dead and she sniffled, watching out the window. The ride went quick and she ran up to the svu floor, running over to raf as he opened his arms expecting it. He kissed her head softly as Liv and Amanda frowned, the moment cut short as she pulled back.

"Can I see the video? To refresh my mind... After this morning I can't remember who it was in there." Addy looked at raf for permission, even though it was Liv's call more or less.

He nodded softly so Liv answered, "sure, come over and we can play it through."

Addy walked over and took a seat beside Amanda. Raf was pulled to Liv's office, she wanted to talk to him a moment and took this opportunity. Addy took a deep breath and told Amanda to play it. She wanted to cry, Gianna never made it sound this bad. She couldn't hold it back and snapped.

"Turn it off." Addy turned her head away, "why didn't she tell anyone?"

Amanda sighed, "because she's a kid. She didn't want adults fighting her fights and making it worse."

"I recognize two voices, Ally Landry, Kate Boorish... I remember them clearly." Addy rubbed her arm.

"The others?"

"I would need to hear them." She tightened her grip on rubbing her arm.

"You don't have to watch, just listen." Amanda tried to comfort her.

It took a moment but Addy agreed, listening closely as she got one, "Dana inka."

"Good, one more." Amanda kept going as Addy bit her lip and hid her want to walk away. 

It finally clicked, "Tiffany kyssinger."

"Good... I'll give Liv the names and we'll find the girls." Amanda smiled and walked over to the office as Addy sat there looking at her shoes.

She felt guilty, she didn't see the signs. They still hadn't told JJ and she was dreading it... She felt empty inside. But before she could further wither in her self pity, raf sat down beside her.

"Stop. You couldn't of fixed it." He took her hand, "She didn't want your help."

"But I was there. I broke it up... I should've done more." She mumbled.

"You told the receptionist, she made note and they didn't pursue. No one knew she was going to do this." 

"How did I miss the signs?" 

Raf sighed and pulled her in, "breathe. Listen... I need you to make sure these are the girls that were in the room. Then I should have enough to charge." 

"Charge? They're kids Rafael."

"And they drove a seven year old to suicide."

"And they are eleven and twelve. They are to young to go to court as adults." Addy looked up, "keep it in family court."

"Addy..."

"Raf."

Addy locked eyes with him and he looked down, "if we don't find any more, I'll hand it over. I can't promise that though."

Addy nodded and looked at her phone, Mel texted about JJ wanting to play with a friend. Raf lifted the phone to his ear and called her as Addy tried to pick up her pieces in her sadden mood. She listened and watched him.

"Melody.... No uh, she can't. Keep her home." He tried to convince her and In their usual fashion, he was getting frustrated.

Addy held out her hand and raf handed her the phone, "Mel, bring them down to the station. Me and raf need to talk to JJ and she needs to talk to a detective."

Mel agreed and Addy handed the phone back, "I can't do this."

"It'll be fine." He kissed her head, "everything will be ok."

"A seven year old committed suicide, she was jj's best friend, and the bullying was way beyond the point of asking adults for help... She was showing the signs raf." Her lip quivered as she looked at him, "She wanted to quit dance, she gave JJ her favorite dance shoes.... She never talked to anyone except JJ at school... She begged me to take her with us for a sleepover. Maybe she wouldn't of if..."

Raf cut her off, "cariño, that wouldn't of changed anything. This started way before you or JJ met her, a single sleepover might have delayed it....but it wouldn't of stopped it."

"How do you know? Raf... I-i-i-i..."

"I've seen cases like his Add, one little thing never changed any of it." He bent down in front of her seat and wiped away her tear.

"Sometimes it does... You just haven't been in one of those moments." She started to get up he stopped her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Addy waved it off, "please don't try them as adults."

He sighed, "we'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might take two to four chapters... Haven't decided yet. 
> 
>  
> 
> And please anyone with suicidal thoughts, find someone to help. People are out there and will do so if you ask. Please seek help.


	77. Hate speech Pt. 2

As Addy and Raf had asked, melody brought the kids down and JJ bouncing as she came in. Mel had the boys in their stroller and JJ was running ahead and tackling her parents as they sat at the table in the bull pin. The squad that had gathered looked down and JJ noticed the switch in the mood. Liv told them to take the interview room and Addy and Raf went in together. JJ hoped into a chair and looked at her parents, her heart pounding as they both struggled to smile.

"Rhat's rong?"

Addy took her hand, squeezing softly and smiling the best she could, "bug... I..."

She dropped her head and raf tried to force it out. He struggled but finally found a few words for her.

"Princesa, your friend Gianna... She died this morning." He paused as jj's face dropped.

"Rupid rirls." She sniffled and wiped her face as addy pulled her in and held her, rad patting their backs.

It went quiet as she cried and Addy broke down crying. Raf held them and tried to calm them down enough to explain more. Rubbing his hands smoothly against the little girls back, kissing his wife's head.

"I know this is difficult, that you two were close. And it's very sudden but, Gianna is in a better place. You won't see her around anymore but she'll be in your heart." He swallowed hard trying not to cry, "the squad is looking into what happened. They are just trying to figure out what's going on and why this happened. I need you to talk to Amanda or sonny, tell them how G was the last few days and answer any questions you can."

 JJ nodded and tucked into her mom's neck, her tears falling down on to Addy's shirt. The two tangled together as one, raf knew it well when JJ was hurt. She was a daddy's girl just like her mama, but when she needed a shoulder to cry on mommy was her go to. Addy could make anything better for JJ, Addy could make anything better for any of her family. That was her superpower. He sat by waiting, silently watching till Addy got JJ to sitting up and then he picked her up and held her.

"Tell Liv to send in someone. I'll stay with her till they get in." He nodded at Addy and she did as he said.

A moment later sonny came in and he sat JJ down and stepped into Liv's office where he stood with Addy and Liv watching the interview. JJ sat down in the little blue table with a small box of crayons and some coloring pages. Sonny took a page and was coloring while he asked questions, hoping JJ would be ok.

"JJ, can you tell me about Gianna?" 

JJ nodded and kept coloring, "rhe ras rice." 

"That's hard to find now a day." He smiled at her, "she had a speech impediment too?"

"Reah." She looked up, "rhe ras rad rith s's."

"S's we're a little to much." He smiled, "did other people pick on her for it?"

JJ nodded, Carisi leaned in, "did you ever see it happen?"

She nodded, "rut ri ropped rit. Rullyes raren't rice."

He chuckled along with everyone in the office watching through the window. 

"Yeah I know. Do you know who was bullying her?"

"Reveryone rasically. Rome rart rand rothers roin rin." She shrugged, "rust rike with re."

"Was it the same people starting it? With both of you?" Carisi sat his crayon down and looked at the five year old.

She nodded, "reans rirls."

"Can I have names?"

JJ shook her head, "rhey ronly rake rit rarder ror re rif ri ro."

Raf squeezed Addy's shoulder fro the other room and kissed her head, "how bad does she get bullied at dance?"

"The same as always. She ignores it or tells me and I have them written up but she doesn't like doing that."

"We should probably move her to a different dance school." 

"No, this is the best one for her age in new york ... She doesn't want to leave and will resent is if we move her." Addy sighed and looked at raf.

"And she's in a bad mood at home because they bully her. We should stop the competition stuff then, those girls were the worse one's." He sighed and Addy nodded.

"Yeah, your bringing in two out of the six on the team." Addy looked at his shock, "there is a reason the parents hate me on that team, i know when they cross the line and I stop it."

They looked back at JJ tearing up and Liv told them to go in. Raf opened the door and addy walked in first. JJ tackled her and cried against her chest again, raf stood by Carisi and watched Addy calm her down. Humming in her ear softly to the tune that always calmed her down, petrified. It seemed to work, to sooth her enough to lift her head.

"Bug, if you can help... You need to. For G baby." Addy wiped her tears, "mommy did it. It's the right thing to do...Como lo haría papá. Es su trabajo también. (Just like papa would. It's his job too.)"

JJ sniffled and nodded as Addy kissed her forehead, "Rally Randry, Rate Roorish, Rana Rinka, rand Riffany Ryssinger." 

"Thanks JJ." Sonny smiled and left the room with raf to talk to Liv.

Raf hesitated a moment but went ahead when Addy nodded. He slipped into the office and looked at Liv.

"Where are we on questioning them?"

"They are being located now. It's harder to do when they aren't at the dance school." Liv sighed, "sonny, Amanda, and fin... You have addresses. Run them down, take a few unis and find those girls. Have the parents follow them in."

They took off and she looked over at him and sighed, "you sure you want to do this?"

"If we don't find anything more then I'll hand it over to family court... But Liv, they are malicious. They intended on causing her harm." He looked down and she patted his back.

"You're thinking about JJ. Gianna was just a little older and puts up with the same things." She gave him a small hug, "she'll be fine. You know she will."

She smiled faintly as we both looked through the window and seen Addy singing. I flipped the switch and heard the angel voice filling the room as she comforted JJ still.

 _"It's not you, she says_  
_It's just that life's so hard_  
_We all get blue, I say_  
_Hang on tight_  
_I'll be your bodyguard_  
_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_  
_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_  
_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_  
_Oh, oh, I just wanna see her smile"_

They watched her singing and smiled, letting her voice sooth his soul too. Push his worries back.  
  
_"It's such a drag, she says_  
_When the world's so mean_  
_It's just a red flag, I say_  
_Gotta look for the green_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_  
_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_  
_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_  
_Oh, oh, I just wanna see her smile"_

Liv smiled and stepped out of the office as raf opened the door to the interview room and started to smile. He watched as Addy winked at him and go him to join in.  
  
_"Cynical town can be tough on an angel_  
_Clip her wings baby, one, two, three_  
_I'm her clown cause a_  
_Laughin' angels richer than kings_  
_Oh, baby, don't you see?_  
_Baby, don't you agree?_  
_Wish I knew why, she says_  
_But on a sunny day, I find the rain_  
_Let's give it a try, I say_  
_We can dance all through the pain_  
_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_  
_Something's breakin' my baby's heart_  
_Something's breakin' my baby's heart"_

Addy wrapped her arms around the little girl tight as raf leaned in and sang it. Whispering it with her and slowly drawing a smile out of the five year old _._

 _"Oh, oh. Oh ,oh. Oh,oh. Ooooh, oh, oh._  
_I just wanna see her smile_  
_I just wanna see her smile_  
_I just wanna see her smile_  
_I just wanna see her"_

JJ sniffled and smiled briefly as Addy kissed her face and raf wiped her eyes. They carried her out to Mel and the boys, raf kissed them goodbye and Addy went home with them. He would be home that night, checking on them no doubt but at the moment he was needed here. 

* * *

_**Addy** _

* * *

Addy went home with Melody and the kids, the boys were crawling and playing while JJ locked herself in her room. Addy didn't have the heart to make her talk right now, just let her grieve in her own way till she had raf for backup. She sat with Mel who refused to leave until she knew Addy was truly ok. 

As Owen started to roll over, which use to make Addy laugh, Mel nudged her, "look at him. He's like a dog with that roll."

"Yeah, he's getting it down." She smiled.

"Addy me laddy, you can't blame yourself." Mel took her hand, "lighten up."

"Lighten up? Yeah love you too." She glared slightly, "a young girl committed suicide and I was like the only adult that she trusted... I didn't see it."

"You couldn't of known."

"I knew before!" Addy whispered harshly as she got up and made a new cup of tea.

Mel nodded, "don't blame yourself. I guess i'll go and get sleep before work tomorrow."

"Thanks Mel. Love ya." Addy gave her a hug before she left. 

Addy sat on the couch curled up as the boys wiggled and crawled their way around the rug on the floor. With coffee table moved, they had space to explore and not hurt themselves. She watched them and zoned out till the door opened, raf walking in and kissing her head to pull her in to the moment.

"How's JJ?"

"Hasn't left her room. Scared to knock and see if she's ok." She looked up.

"How are you?"

"I've been better." She sighed.

"Addy, let's talk after we put the boys down. It's late." He smiled and picked up Olly.

Addy walked Owen back and they tucked in the little babies. Raf sang them to sleep as Addy we t back out and sat on the kitchen counter with her cup of tea re-heated. She tried to sooth her soul, to feel even the littlest better knowing the kids would be punished for this but it only made her feel worse. Raf came out and stood between her legs, rubbing her outer thighs softly to her hips and leaning his head against hers.

"What's wrong?" His emeralds twinkled with worry as he tried to get through to his broken wife, "Why are you stuck on this?"

"I missed it. I missed the signs." She whispered.

Her eye found his as he spoke, "you couldn't have done much. Small things never fix a decision like that."

"Rarely... Rarely fix." Addy corrected, "small things can."

"I see these cases a lot..."

Addy stopped Him, "and I lived it. Rafi, remember my friend Noel?" He nodded and she continued, "I stayed up all night talking to her on the phone to talk her out of suicide. Her parents never knew, no one caught it... Just me calling about homework and thinking she sounded weird. Eight hours on the phone and by the time she hung up, I needed to get ready and get on the bus. She thanked me at school and never explained it to anyone.... I never told anyone. So many of my friends were on that line with cutting to feel better and I always was the therapist that made sure it wasn't a real attempt or talked them down from the real attempt."

"You can't save everyone." He whispered and kissed her cheek, "especially a child who wasn't ready for help."

"I let those kids walk away Rafael. I let G go home and never asked her about it... I didn't see it. I still I don't see the signs." She sniffled and he squeezed her in tight, "do you know how many times I did that? Just talking people down?"

"No, you never told me that." He sighed, "nine years of marriage later and I'm still learning just who you are."

She gave a small grin before shaking her head, "I don't understand it..."

"And you never will." He frowned softly, "life isn't about understanding, it's about growing and adapting."

He stepped back and pulled her down from the counter. He carried her to bed and forced her to lay down as he went to check on JJ, the sweet girl was out cold on her bed. He had slipped her into bed and went back to lay with his wife. The next morning, they got up and raf's phone went off. Addy jumped up and watched as he groaned and answered.

"Hello?" It went quiet,  "I thought I had the day off." 

She shut her eyes and laid back as he kept going, "found what?... And the girls?.... Ok. I'll be right down."

Raf slowly got up and got dressed. He was talking to addy bit she wasn't hearing much of it. He kissed her and rushed off to work as Addy slowly got up and got the boys dressed to run around. Next she went to jj's room and watched the girl carefully pretend to sleep so she wouldn't have to interact with people.  _ **Sorry bug, I taught you that move.**_ Addy sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her head.

"Rise and shine bug."

JJ groaned, "ro raway."

"Come on baby," Addy pulled the sheets back and pulled her shoulder till she was looking up at Addy, "I know this is hard, And I 'm sorry.... But you have to keep going."

"Rhy?"

"Because G would've wanted you too." She stroked the little girls hair back from her face, "she had to move on, she didn't want you to though. She wanted you to thrive and grow and take this world by storm so people with speech impediments can have a role model. She loved you JJ, she believed you could do anything."

JJ nodded softly and Addy picked her up to hug her, "I know things are hard right now but, you have mommy and daddy. Tell us anything, you know we'll help. If you want to change dance schools or anything, tell us and we'll do what we can."

She nodded and hugged her mom, "rove rou."

"Love you too." She kissed her bright blonde hair and sat her down as she ran to the restroom. 

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Raf walked into SVU and straight to Liv's office. Two of the girls were in the interrogation and interview rooms, the other two were waiting with their parents under fin's eyes. Amanda was with one and Carisi with the other. He stopped beside Liv and watch Carisi with the little girl and her parents.... And their lawyer.

"Mr. And Mrs. Boorish, your daughter was bullying a child. She physically hit her and called her names." Carisi tried to hold his ground.

"With what evidence? Are you trying to say our little girl forced her to commit suicide?" The mom glared.

"Our daughter is dedicated to dance and some little scholarship girl claims she was bullied before committing suicide... You can't believe her?!"

The lawyer tried to calm them down. Liv flipped the switch and went to the other side as raf took his time turning around.  _ **This is sickening.... These are the people Addy deals with at that school? I thought I seen the worse with that one father, this is disgusting.**_ He listened as he approached the glass.

"My little Dana isn't a bully. She is a strong, beautiful, talented dancer. She is a tap prodigy, she doesn't need these accusations." 

"Who said she was a bully? That stupid Barba probably. One small joke and that little brat cries and mommy has to go on a rampage." The mom spat.

Raf felt Liv patting his shoulder to calm him down. He nodded and watched carefully.

"We have a video of these four girls beating Gianna."

"Sure you do?" The dad rolled his eyes as the lawyer stopped them.

"They filmed it themselves." Amanda added, "I can show you if you would like?"

Raf flipped the switch and turned to Liv, "what did we find?"

"Not much with the parents in the room but, it looks like we have more then we expected. They planned the video ahead of time, there was forethought." Liv sighed, "I still think you should hand this over. Let them handle this."

He nodded, "I guess I need to make a call.... But they need to be held to a higher standard. They don't look that remorseful."

She watched him walk out as raf lifted his phone up to make the call. He knew it was right but it still hurt to hand it over, especially after they said that about Addy and jj.


	78. Hate speech Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of the hate speech arc with a small surprise.

Raf hung up the phone, call made to hand the case over. All four girls were ready for a fight, or more rather the lawyer and parents were. The girls never spoke and was a mix of emotions, not one looking like remorse or grief. He sat by and watched as the juvenile courts councilor stepped in. Him and Liv both looked at the lady, she looked young.

"What do we have?" She asked.

They both looked at her and she stopped, "sorry, I tend to get ahead of myself. Jamie parks."

"Lt. Olivia Benson." Liv shook her hand, "four kids bullied a girl to suicide."

"Evidence?"

"Tape of of the last encounter, witnesses, and four sets of parents denying it." Raf looked over.

"Detective..." She started but he stopped her.

"Councilor. ADA Rafael Barba." He corrected, "there are four young girls that caused a girl to end her life. Leave them in interrogation long enough and they'll confess."

"Councilor, you know what prolonged interrogation looks like. It doesn't help cases." She looked through the window, "give me the run down. I need to know what i'm stepping into."

Liv nodded and tapped his shoulder, a soft hint to leave it to them. He didn't want to go, he wanted to help and hear the plans... He wanted to be prepared. Instead he was heading home because he didn't know where else to go. His girls were blue and he needed to fix that first. He unlocked the door and walked in to find Addy cleaning the spotless kitchen, JJ watching Scooby with her brothers and drinking milk. He went to addy first, happy wife happy life after all.

"Hola cariño." He kissed her shoulder and hugged her waist.

"Hey raf." She hummed, "how was work?"

"I passed it off." He whispered and she smiled softly before tearing up.

He squeezed her tight after she turned around and sniffled in his shoulder. He knew it was happiness and grief, he knew she was proud but couldn't find words. He held her a moment before pulling back as two little feet came over quietly to her papa.

"Papa? Rhat's roing ro rappen ro rhose rirls?"

He looked down and Addy turned away to hide her tears. If she seen her mom crying, she would certainly start crying as well. He knelt down and pulled JJ in.

"They are going to court and pleading their case." He took a deep breath, "they'll have to answer questions about what they did to Gianna, princesa."

"Rill rhey ro ro rail?" She looked at him and he could hear Addy sniffle and lean on the counter.

 _ **Good question, wish I knew the answer.**_ He smiled his grin that Addy called his 'if only I knew' look, "that's up to the judge. Papa isn't involved in the trial."

She nodded, just as confused as the rest of them before hugging him tightly, "rove rou papa."

"Love you too princesa." He kissed her head and she ran off. 

He stood up and looked back at Addy, tugging her back in as she held in her emotions the best she could. He kissed her head and held her waist again.

"Go sit. Watch Scooby. I'll get the food." He kissed her head, "go."

"You better not mess up my clean kitchen." She sniffled as she held back tears, "took me forever."

"Never, i'll clean it back up." He pushed her off, watching her sit down before he went to work on food.

Raf made mac 'n cheese, chicken fingers, and pulled plates out. He was about to set the table when he had a brilliant idea, sitting back the normal plates and grabbing the paper ones Addy use on special occasions, he made up three plates and three glasses. He put the extra spoons in his pocket and walked over two plates at a time. He sat one in front of JJ a one went to Addy as she held Owen on her lap. 

She frowned at the amount of Mac n cheese on the plate, "Rafi... I can't eat that much. That's too much."

"Share with Owen. I'll feed Olly." He chuckled, and got his plate before pulling Oliver into his lap.

Addy smiled faintly as JJ pressed the button for Scooby-Doo and the monster of Mexico. She looked at raf and smiled, kissing Owens head before feeding him a little cheesey goodness. The family sat watching TV till well after supper, since it was supposed to be raf's day off before the call this morning. It wasn't till seven that Liv texted Raf a heads up.

> _**L:** Parks wants to meet Addy and JJ. Is it ok to send her your way?_
> 
> **_R:_ ** _Yes._

He sighed and walked to the bathroom where JJ and Addy we're cleaning up the boys for bed. He stopped and watched for a moment, stepping in her kissed both their heads and spoke softly.

"Girls, I need you to do me a favor. The new councilor is coming over, I need you two to tell her everything you told the squad." He seen Addy nod but JJ frowned, "You ok with that JJ?"

"Reah." She nodded.

"Ok. She's on her way." He gave her a small hug, "I'll go straighten the living room if you two can finish this up."

"Sure raffy-taffy, we'll be out in a moment." 

Raf went to work straightening the living room and cleaning the visible kitchen. It was only ten minutes later the door buzzed, he answered quickly and smiled as he opened the door.

"Mr. Barba, you never told me your wife and daughter are witnesses." She opened with.

"Not something I care to tell everyone." He motioned her in, "would you like something to drink. Addy made a fresh batch of sweet tea."

"Water thank you." She nodded, "where are they?"

"Putting my sons to bed." He looked over, "babies. Only take a few more minutes since they had baths."

"Wife, five year old, and a baby? You've been busy."

"Twins. 10 months." He added, "have a seat, they'll be out shortly."

She sat down on the chair and only a minute after he gave her her water they came out. Addy and JJ stopped at the end of the hall and raf waved them in. Addy sat on the couch and JJ immediately moved for her lap, raf went back to the playroom to straighten up as well. It wouldn't help to hover over them, Parks wouldn't appreciate it either. 

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy sat with JJ on her lap, ready to comfort her if she started to cry again. She held her tight, waiting through the questions and listening to her daughter. JJ was almost exact to what she told sonny and Addy went through with ease. Parks left and Addy went to find raf as JJ got ready for bed. She stopped at the glass door at the end of the hall, the playroom was back to it's old glory before the day started. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"She's gone."

"Anything different from before?" He asked.

"No. JJ didn't cry as much but I expected that."

He turned in her arms and kissed her, "good, I'll go to work tomorrow and hopefully we'll get word back on what's happening."

He pulled her closer, holding her tightly to him as she breathed in his scent. It was calming and soothing, just holding that embrace between them. But he broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against her skin, "I never knew about that part of your past. I wasn't very considerate of you either."

"It's fine raf, I don't talk about it." She kissed his chest as they heard the small feet running to the door, "we're good rafikins."

JJ peeked through the door, smiling as her dad left the embrace to pick her up by her feet. He let her dangle as he walked her to her bed. Addy followed behind and watched as raf tossed her down and thrown blankets over the little girl.

"Is that how you sleep?"

"Ro papa!" She giggled.

"Ok..." He pulled the blanket back and pushed JJ down on her tummy before tucking the blankets over her, "how about this?"

"Ro." She smiled.

"Ok, I give up." Raf shrugged, "how do you sleep?"

"Rike rhis." She rolled over and tugged the blanket up.

"Well that makes more sense." He kissed her head, "papa will sing you to sleep."

Addy watched him hum and sing, see her smile. He carried it on till JJ closed her eyes and shallowed her breath.

" _Something's breakin' my baby's heart_  
_Oh, oh, I just wanna see her smile."_ Raf finished and slowly walked out to addy, "you still like my singing?"

"Love it raffy-doo, your almost to good." She smiled, "better than I."

"No one is ever better than you." He kissed her head, "let's go to bed baby."

Addy followed raf to bed and laid down. Her head to his chest and soft kisses on his bare chest. He held her close and drifted off to sleep, Addy soon behind him. The next day Addy woke up with raf, seeing him off before she laid down on the couch. JJ got up and ran out, stopping just before she jumped on mommy when she noticed she didn't look so great. 

"Rou rok mommy."

"Feeling a little green bug, I won't be playing today." She tapped her daughter's cheek lightly, "you'll be back at school tomorrow, you should do a little studying."

She nodded and went to her room to study after grabbing a poptart. Addy laid there until the monitor cracked and she had to tend to the boys. She dragged herself up, changing the boys and dressing them before putting them on the floor to crawl and play. JJ came out after a while and hung out with them, the kids watching cartoons turned down low and only occasionally crying for mom. Addy welcomed the behaving kids, but she still wasn't sure what this feeling was. She was nauseous to an extreme and still unsure why. So she texted Mel for a little help, having her drop off a small bag to her and then she waited on raf to get home.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Raf had just gotten the good news, the girls pleaded out. Parks and SVU found enough to pressure the parents into dealing. He smiled when he got home and seen his family huddled in the living room. He kissed Addy's head, frowning but moved on to the kids. He sent JJ to clean up for supper and then turned to addy.

"Should I order out?"

"No, already did." She turned her head, "pizza in ten. I'll just have soup."

"Te sientes bien?(You feeling ok?)" He frowned and sat down by her feet.

"Not really, not since I woke up. I'll explain later." 

He nodded and took the boys to make sure they are clean. Bringing them out with JJ to slip them into their spots. He started a can of soup before coming back to addy and helping her to sit up. She waved him off to get the door, the pizza finally arriving. With the pizza paid for and setting out for JJ to start on, he made Addy a bowl and brought it over to her.

"Deberías ver a un doctor?(Should you see a doctor?)"

"We'll talk after the kids have gone to bed. I'll just have my soup and lay down." She kissed his cheek. 

Raf went back to the kids, after eating putting the boys down and sending JJ to bed. He waited till she was tucked in to tell her the good news about skipping trial, JJ was happy once he explained. He moved on to addy, finding her in the bed as she said.

"Cariño, Estas bien?(are you ok?)" He sat by her feet and rubbed her hip.

"Kids asleep?" She asked and rolled off her side to look at him.

"Yes." He smiled, "I told JJ the good news."

"What good news?" She frowned slightly.

"Parks got the girls to plead out. Probation and community service." He moved his hand to where it fit perfectly on the top curve of her hips, "they won't be attending that dance school either. They were expelled and with the community service and restrictions I doubt they will do much more dancing."

"I don't know if that is good or not." She sighed, "I mean at least they understand what they did wrong and face the consequences but I don't know."

"At least my girls don't have to take the stand." He watched the soft stroke his hand gave as she shifted to sit up, struggling heavily until raf helped, "Are you ok?"

"Yes and no... I don't really know." She sighed and leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder, "I haven't been feeling great the past few days but today was unbearable. And I'm talking before G... Rafael, I think I might be pregnant."

He tensed slightly as she felt it and looked up, "I know we didn't discuss it to much after I said I wanted another child but.... You know I didn't do it on purpose. But it feels like morning sickness and I don't know."

"Have you...?" He started and quickly felt her shake her head.

"No. I guess what i'm trying to say is, I want you there when I do the test. Like when we were trying for JJ." Her eye lifted to his and he nodded.

"Ok, do you have a test?"

"Mel dropped one off. I told her I just wanted to be sure and she didn't say more." She slowly stood up and he followed her into the bathroom where the little brown paper bag sat.

"Ok, it's been a while since I sat in on this." He bit his lip softly and stood by as Addy sat down on the toilet with the box in hand, "que debería hacer?(what should I do?)"

"I need a disposable cup, you know I have bag aim." She started opening the box and getting everything ready as he fetched the cup. 

She pulled one of the paper cups in the main bathroom that JJ used to brush her teeth. He walked it back and looked at the foil wrapped test. She took the cup and sighed, looking up at her husband as he knelt down and took her free hand.

"You ready."

She shook her head and he pulled her head to his, "I love you no matter what... I'm not going to leave you if you give me a fourth baby, just breath."

She nodded and placed the cup under her as she chuckled, "little nervous."

He gave a smile and turned around after turning on the sink, waiting till she poked his back to turn the water off and look at her. She held the cup and looked at the foil wrapper, he opened it and stared at the little stick that could change their lives. She took it gently and submerged the tip into the cup and counted out loud.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..." She started to shake and he picked it up for her, "7, 8, 9... 10."

She pulled it out and rested it on the counter. She dumped the cup and threw it away before standing up and fixing the night gown. He pulled her in and gently pulled them down to the floor across from the sink. He held her in his arms as they both waited, hearing the imaginary clock ticked away. He squeezed her closer and kissed her head.

"Any last words before we look?" 

"You make me nauseous. Or maybe it's the baby? Either way it's your fault." She sighed as he chuckled at her words, "I was going to leave that note but I didn't have the guts to take the test without you."

"You can still leave that note. It'll be perfect for the announcement card." He smiled as she tucked in tighter, "you know I will be happy either way... I have you Addy, you already gave me three kids... anything more will be fine, if it stays the same it'll be fine too."

"I know... I know." She lifted her head to look up at him, "it's time."

He reached for the small stick and pulled it down without looking at the window. He looked at her, pulling her tighter as she nodded and they looked at it together. He body dropped and he sat it down beside them as he kissed her head. He knew she was feeling horrible and he strangely found himself wishing otherwise, he almost wished it said positive so he didn't see his wife so hurt on the floor. He picked her up and carried her to bed, tucking her in and kissing her gently on the head.

"It's ok, Iremos al médico mañana y veremos qué está pasando(we'll go to the doctor tomorrow and see what's going on)." He sighed and looked at the bathroom door from the bed, "just get some sleep. Todo estará bien(Everything will be ok)."

He got up and stripped down to just his pj bottoms and laid down beside her. Pulling her in, he cuddled her and comforted her till they both went to sleep. His last thoughts circling in his head.  _ **Todo estará bien.  Todo  estará bien.**_

 

 


	79. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy and raf find out what is happening with Addy.

The next morning, after having a poor slumber due to the worry. Raf set up a doctor's visit for Addy and made sure he can go along. He set it for this afternoon, then texted Liv and Carmen the time so no one could ruin it. He then looked at his wife, she tossed and turned all night. He hated to wake her up, now that she was mostly still. So he got up and started to get around, waking up JJ to get ready for school. He checked on the boys, definitely like their mom... Still snoozing away.  _ **Hopefully they can keep that sleep when they get over.**_ He ran to get in the shower, stripping down and waiting for it to heat up. His brain was racing, struggling to focus on one thing. He was thinking of everything he had to do. Get JJ ready for school, make her breakfast, get ready for work, take her to school, meeting at ten, SVU at noon, court hearing at two, Addy's appointment at four. He shook his head as he groaned softly,  _ **There isn't enough time in the day.**_

He pushed on, cleaning up quickly and getting on his pants and button up. He pulled up his suspenders as he went to the kitchen and started on the food. With the past few days being horrible, Addy hadn't been grocery shopping. He dug through and found half a bowl worth of cereal, plain oatmeal, cream of wheat, and an egg. He sighed and sifted through, settling on oatmeal and adding brown sugar and cinnamon to it. JJ came bouncing out in her jeans and purple Scooby shirt, hair in pig tails that were crooked.  _ **Fix those before we leave.**_

"Rhat's ror reakfast papa?" JJ sat at the counter.

"Oatmeal. I know it's not your favorite but try it out. Papa can always make it better." He set the bowl in front of the five year old that was frowning. 

"Rok." She took a bite and stuck her tongue out.

"That bad?"

She nodded and spit it in her napkin. He pulled the bowl away and handed her the cereal and a bowl.

"Sorry princesa, it's only half a bowl."

"Retter rhen rhat." She replied and ate the cereal as he took a bite and spit it out too.

She giggled and raf put the bowl in the sink. He ran some water and went to finish getting ready. He had the tie on and just needed to slip shoes on, so he sat on the bed and woke her up. He stroked her hair, kissing her check. Addy's eyes cracked and she stretched, smiling softly. 

"Morning."

"Buenos días preciosa(Morning beautiful)." He chuckled, "JJ is eating and I will get her off to school. You have the boys, appointment this evening. Four pm."

"Thanks rafioli..." she kissed his cheek, "love you."

"Love you too." He got up, "wellw be out in ten minutes. Boys still sleeping."

He set the monitor on his pillow, "sleep tight."

Addy watched him leave out the door. He walked out to JJ as she grabbed her jacket and backpack. She smiled up at her papa, handing him a piece of paper and walking towards the door.

"Ready JJ."

"Ready."

"Then let's go. Muévete chica(Get a move on it girl.)" He chuckled as she ran out the door to the elevator.

He grabbed his briefcase and looked at the paper, a little crayon drawing of her and raf playing in the park. He smiled and slipped it in his briefcase. Catching her at the doors and taking her hand as they left the building and started their walk to school.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy groaned as she got up, slowly pulling herself up on her feet. She went to the bathroom and splashed her face with water before she started throwing up. She had it fairly calm when she heard a baby crying. She walked to the room and seen two crying babies, moving slow as not to vomit on the floor. She picked up Olly first and kissed his head before changing him and picking up Owen to repeat. She held them, Rocking them softly and carried them out to their high chairs to eat. She looked through and found some bananas to mash up for them. Added it to the small baby food har that was left.  _ **Groceries... You need to get groceries.**_ She started to feed them, smiling as they ate. Owen made faces, Olly scrunched his little nose and stuck his tongue out. 

"Don't you like bananas and strawberries silly boy." She chuckled, "you use to eat it all the time dude."

She sighed and wiped his face, "come on, baby boy... Live a little."

He ate a few bites and stopped, she gave up and let it go. Next she gave them baths and got them dressed all cute. Owen had a shirt that said "this guy runs on cupcakes and coffee" and dress pants. Olly had a onesie on that said "don't look at me! That smell is coming from..... Dad." And a pair of jeans. She styled Owens hair to look like his dad, Olly's was growing out a little. She let them crawl around a little and tried to play with them without moving so much, the movement pushed her over. She was trying to figure out what to do when he phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hola hermosa, cómo te sientes?(Hello beautiful, how you feeling?)" Raf asked.

"Very green, and sick, and not good. I'm trying not to move so much." She sighed, "what's up rafioli?"

"Just checking on you," she heard shuffling in the background, "Esperaba que estuvieras estacionado hoy. Ningún deber de mamá hasta que te sientas mejor.(I was hoping you'd be stationary today. No mom duty till you feel better.)"

"We need groceries." She groaned, "I don't know if I can but I need to."

"Just watch the boys and relax. Or have them on all day naps and monitor them as you sleep." 

"It'll pass soon... I'll probably watch supernatural while laying on the couch and eating crackers." She stretched slightly, "it sounded good to me."

"I'll be by to pick you up at three thirty-ish. Love you."

"Love you too, bye raffaluffagus."

He chuckled as he hung up, making her cheeks warm up.  _ **Calling me during work for both reason but to check on a little throwing up? He is worried. I feel like it's an incurable disease with how worried he's getting.**_ She leaned back and smiled lightly, setting up the show as the boy wanted to lay with her on the couch. She got them up and smiled as they fell asleep on her, she had the show up and smiled.

"Time to get caught up, I need to know what's going on before Scooby-natural airs."

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

 It was almost four when raf finally came in the door. He looked in and seen Addy and the boys sleeping as supernatural played on the screen. He chuckled and kissed Addy's head. 

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." He picked up the boys, "Addy we need to go."

Melody knocked on the door and raf answered it, handing her Olly. He put Owen down on the floor, smiling as JJ came out from the playroom. She tackled his legs as he gave her a quick hug.

"Hello princess, love you but me and mommy have to run." He kissed her head, "see you soon."

"Rok papa." JJ went over to play with the boys while melody helped Addy up to her feet.

She had on sweats and a baggy shirt, off shoulder on one side, the front read 'it is well with my soul'. Her hair was pulled back smooth, a beanie hiding it because it was probably greasy from not showering today.... Or yesterday. She tugged on her coat and walked out with him, rushing to the appointment a few minutes late. Luckily she was rushed back and they had only a short wait in the back for the doctor. He sat in a chair and held her hand on the small bed. 

"Everything will be ok," he hummed and kissed her hand, "we both know it."

"Yeah... I just want to know what's wrong with me." She squeezed his hand, "I wish it was a baby so I know I'll be ok."

"You will be ok." He squeezed his hand, "I promise. I promise you will."

"Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't make promises you can't keep raffy-doo." She looked at him, "You can't promise that."

"I can. I can because I know it's true." He kissed her cheek, "I know it's true."

The door opened and in walked a young lady, her hair pulled back and smile wide. Addy didn't recognize her, then raf leaned in and whispered that her doctor was out and she was the replacement. She frowned, but turned it into a smile at the doctor when she shook her hand.

"Mrs. Barba, how can I help you today?"

"I'm having stomach pain, I vomit all morning, I feel hungry all the time and... It feels kinda like early pregnancy but I took a test and it was negative." Addy paused, "so this was step two."

"Ok. I'll have you take another pregnancy test and draw a little blood to run. I'll have the nurse come in to draw the blood then you'll have to pee." She smiled and stood up, "it'll be just a minute or two."

She left and Addy looked at raf, "damn vampires want blood."

"Don't they always." He squeezed her hand, "esto no debería ser largo.(this shouldn't be long.) We'll get answers soon enough."

Addy looked panicked and fidgety, her hand shaking and eyes closed. She wasn't a fan of needles and blood draws. She has the worse luck with nurses and finding veins to do it. He stood up and tugged her close, kissing her head. She was really shakey so he held her tighter. The door opened and the nurse set up her small table. Addy held her arm out, the nurse feeling around and sticking her but missing the vein, so she shifted it and dug a little to find it. Addy went wide eyes and almost broke raf's hand as he tried to tell the nurse to stop. Luckily she hit and blood started to come out, Addy wouldn't have to be stuck again.

"Ok, relax." She prompted, "you're fine."

Addy was turning red in the face, she was about to scream when the nurse pulled the needle out and fastened a cotton ball down to stop the bleeding. Raf squeezed her hand and gave her a pleading look to be quiet. She did and took the little cup to pee in and left him behind. He closed his eyes and took a breath, this wasn't his favorite thing. Addy with any doctor that wasn't familiar, she got a little nervous. Raf couldn't really help the situation and he always felt bad. 

He shifted in the chair, opening his eyes to stare at the door cracked open.  _ **please be ok... Please be ok.... Please be ok...**_ He swallowed hard, waiting for Addy to come back.

* * *

_**Addy** _

* * *

Addy went to the little restroom, sitting down and looking at the cup. She didn't have to pee, the nurse never even asked just lead her over. She looked at the sink and shrugged, turning it on and sitting back down. She hummed a little then tried to dipped her head enough to drink a little of it from the faucet. 

"I feel stupid in here." Addy mumbled, "stupid shy bladder."

She sat back down and started to pep talk herself into peeing.

"Come on girl, it's just a few drops. Just a little bit so they can test. Come on....come on..." She wiggled a little in her seat and bent forward to put a little pressure on her bladder, "just pee... Pee, pee, pee.... Come on."

She was about to give up when a small trinkle started and she managed to pee in the cup. She smiled and sealed the cup before washing her hands and using a paper towel to carry it out to their desk. She ran back to the room to find raf staring at the door waiting on her. She walked over and sat beside him on a second chair, her head resting on his arm as she played with his hand. Her nerves were screaming right now, he kissed her head and let her fingers dance along his hand.

"Did you...?"

"Yes. The nurse said it should only be a few minutes." Addy sighed, "i remember why I don't like going to the doctor to confirm pregnancy."

"No está tan mal(It's not that bad)." He chuckled, "the boys were easy to test for seeing as you had several tests in the bathroom after, all positive. JJ we tried for and went to the emergency room for pain, they had to put a catheter in and decided to get a sample while they were at it."

"I'm sorry... Even the catheter was better then this."

"Only because you were drugged." He rolled his hand just enough to catch her hand, "stop worrying. If it isn't a baby, we'll figure it out. If it is, well.... We'll figure that out too."

She smiled and stayed curled up with him as the nurse came in, she stopped by the door with the sheet and a little test. She set them on the table and sat down across from them before explaining.

"So the test came back negative. We are looking into other things but mainly, we are going to run this little test right here with you. It's a blood test for pregnancy." She looked up, "on your file it says you've had two pregnancies, both with complications. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Raf answered for her.

"With two complicated pregnancies, I worry it might cause complications on anymore after. Now, the test we do is just like the ones you buy. The levels might be to low and it's to early to test, levels to high give false negatives... Just little things like that. Since it sounds like morning sickness, you said it feels like morning sickness... I think it is. This is the only test left besides having you wait a few weeks and try again." She brought over a little stand so they could see and a vial of blood, "I drop a few drops in and shake. It turns blue your expecting and yellow we're inspecting you further.... Are you ready?"

"Yes." He nodded as Addy squeezed his arm.

They both watched as the new nurse dropped the blood in and shook the vial. She hid it from their sight for a moment before sitting it down.... Blue. Raf smiled and Addy gave a sigh of relief before hugging raf.

"Congratulations. We'll do a full work up and use the blood drawn to see if we can find out why we got false positives."

The rest of the visit went quick, nothing came up on the ultrasound and Addy looked normal but the doctor did get a few signs for a healthy starting baby. She guessed about a month and a half along, told Addy to start taking prenatals to make sure the baby progresses well. Then she let them go, raf relieved and Addy overjoyed. They got to the car, sitting for a moment as the two different emotions were filling the car.

"Baby number four." Addy whispered, "I can't believe it."

"Me either." He looked at the steering wheel.

Addy frowned and looked at him, "aren't you happy? Es un bebé raf(It's a baby raf.) Just morning sickness not anything bad."

"Yeah that's good." He looked over, "I'm still just trying to process it."

"Listen, I know we fought a little before. I wanted a baby and you didn't...."

"I didn't say that Addy." He tried but she kept going.

"...but it's happening. We are going to be parents again." She smiled and kissed his nose, "cuatro no está mal(four isn't bad.)"

"It's a little cumbersome, we don't have room in our apartment." He tried to keep looking at her but he couldn't, "we make good money but, four kids is a heavy burden. We don't have enough rooms, we have to babies already, and that's four colleges to pay for. cuatro(Four.)"

"Raf, breath. We don't need to think about that right now." She huffed, "you're just killing the buzz. You were happy every other time.... Por qué no ahora?(Why not now?)" 

He tried to find words when none would come, so he started the car and drove home. A eerie silence filling the car, the two unable to look at each other. And the good news of baby four was tossed up in the air, the two great Barbas split on what to feel. Addy already felt the weight of an argument, it was building up. She dreaded going home and talking to him.... But she would. And after a long drug out discussion, they would kiss and go to bed. Raf accepting of their new growing child and Addy understanding his side. Everything will always work out for the best, because they had each other. That's all they need and with their lips sealed to the world as they decided how to tell everyone.

They walked in the door and hugged JJ as she pounced on them, "hey bug."

"Hi princesa, why don't you go practice? I'll get you when supper is ready." Raf kissed her head.

JJ ran off and melody looked up, "so?"

"I'll tell you later Mel." Addy sighed, "thanks for the help."

"No problem." Melody hugged her.

"go get some rest before work. Maybe we can do lunch tomorrow." Addy walked melody out.

She turned back to raf, he picked up the boys and put them down for a small nap. She went to the kitchen to start cooking, sifting through the cupboards but realizing just how few options they had. She groaned as her stomach grumbled, raf came out and watched for a moment.

"Nothing much?" 

"No... Take out and a small discussion before it arrives?" 

"Sounds good." Raf took out his phone, "Mexican or Chinese?"

"Mexican." She smiled, "boys went down easy."

* * *

**_Rafael_ **

* * *

Raf nodded and placed the usual order, turning back to addy. He took a deep breath, looking over the young blonde he fell in love with. The woman that was to amazing and perfect, so much so that's she's imperfect. She's his everything and this good news is splitting them apart.

"You know I love you." He closed his eyes, "No te estoy diciendo que hagas nada, prefiero morir y escuchar eso.(I'm not telling you to do anything, I would rather die then hear that.).... I just want to make sure we're on the same page."

"Not at the moment." She huffed, "I know you would never ask that of me, but truth is... It doesn't change the fact it's still happening. I'm pregnant again."

"I know. I'm sorry." He opened his eyes to look at her dropping face, sadness etched in,  _ **Why couldn't I had just been happy?**_

"baby number four...Si es un niño, podemos ponerlo con los gemelos. Chica que compartirá una habitación con jj.(If it's a boy we can put him with the twins. Girl she'll share a room with jj.)" She ran her fingers through her hair, "we start putting more back behind for college. I have a few offers up in the air and I can add a few more videos in around life."

"That's a lot of burden on you, add." He leaned against the counter, "I can do a little more overtime..."

"No, overtime takes away from the kids." She cut me off, "you need to have time with the kids. Make lasting memories... I can do both, it'll help build followers too."

"Fine." He reached out and opened his arms, "forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you. Now can you forgive me?" She made a little twisted face like a child trying to get a parent to laugh.

"Yes. Come here." She opened her arms as she fell into his and he kissed her head, "we'll make it work. Just give me time to adjust baby. Prometo que no llevará mucho tiempo cariño(I promise it won't take long darling.)"

Addy kissed him softly and laughed when he squeezed her tighter. Held her by her rear, chuckling with her when she buried her head in his chest. The silence lasted for a minute, then the buzzer came and Raf let go so Addy could grab the food and leave him to pay.

He smiled at her quick walk to the door, "changes are coming add."

"But not this." She pursed her lips and winked before opening the door and taking the food.

He walked over and paid the boy, a nice tip included before whistling for JJ and telling Addy to let the boys sleep a little longer. When she sat down across from JJ, raf walked behind her with the silverware and kissed her cheek as his hand grazed her belly. She smiled and started a conversation with JJ.

 _ **Just give me time to adjust... Another kid is a huge step, one we can't control right now. Let me get my head together and I'll be happy... I am happy. I'm always happy with you.**_ He sat down and smiled, pulling his food over as he girls took theirs.  _ **I promise i'll be ok, after all... Four kids given to me by you is something I could never truly hate.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be skipping next week due to surgery. The story should proceed the week after next.


	80. Spread the good news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy decides to announce the pregnancy on a weekend trip back to her hometown. Barba weekend getaway!

With all the chaos and mayhem, Addy was getting home sick. So raf agreed to a weekend trip. The only catch, they had to tell Mami before they left and not the squad. He wanted them to find out online like everyone else, so he could tease them when he got back. Addy agreed but more so she could go see her parents and tell them in person. After dinner with lucia, they packed their bags, JJ and the boys as well. The family went to the airport and just like the second honeymoon, held the boys the whole flight to Columbus. They got off the plane, grabbed their bags, and got their rental SUV. Raf didn't even attempt to stop Addy from driving, it was almost midnight and she was wide awake and knew the route by heart. So raf sat in the passenger seat, glancing back at the three sleeping angels in the back.

"They're so cute when they're asleep." He looked over at her, "they're cute when they're awake but they get noisy."

"So have you warmed up to number four yet? Only a week since we found out." She looked over hopeful.

"Mainly yes, but I'm still not ready for four." He gave a half smile, "I wasn't expecting twins either. I thought we would have two and it suddenly became three. Rather abruptly I might add."

"Ok so we have a bad history with pregnancies in the sense that I never make it full term." She shrugged.

"More like car wreak and extreme panic attack due to watching me at a press conference and thinking I got shot."

"The screen went black and I heard screaming after a gun shot. You were on the front steps addressing the press. It was a logical jump." She grumbled.

He reached over and covered her hand that had fallen to the small armrest caddy, "this one, maybe we could make it full term or at least past eight months? Just enough we don't have to incubate the baby."

"The boys were fine, they never had any of that."

"I still call that a miracle." He squeezed her hand.

She rolled her eyes and set the cruise control as they passed into the long stretch of nothing road. It should take maybe fifteen to get to the hotel, they would be there just before one as Addy expected. She found a old country station and left it turned down low as she took raf's hand again. He chuckled but let it go, smiling as she started to hum and sing it. 

" _I wanna get lost in some corner booth Cantina, Mexico. I wanna dance to the static of an A. M. Radio. I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin. Make love til' the sun comes up til' the sun goes down again. Cause I need you." S_ he carried it beautifully as he turned to her and watched her lips move. 

That angel voice filling his soul, we was always a sucker for her. She could lead him to a slaughter and he would follow, he had to follow. It was Addy, the best wife and mother in the world and somehow in love with him.  _ **I miss her singing, she never does it as much lately. I'll have to insist she sing the baby to sleep, every night. No books like JJ or the boys, just her soothing tone.**_ His eyes were glued to her, making up for every second he was at work away from her.

" _Like a needle needs a vein. Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain. I need you. Like a lighthouse on the coast. Like the father and the son needs the holy ghost. I need you. Oh, I need you."_

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking it in and smiling.   
  
" _I wanna drink that shot of whiskey. I wanna smoke that cigarette. You know some cowboys like me go out like that. So I need you, oh I need you. I need you, I need you, I need you, I need-ed you_."

He had looked back at the road, Addy smirking as she looked over, "you were enjoying that too much."

"No such thing." He chuckled with her a moment.

After only a little further, they got off the highway and arrived at the hotel. Addy went in while raf waited with the kids, he collected Addy's small bag from the floor by his feet. Addy came out with a key and a small cart. She got the boys and the little stroller for them, then she lifted up JJ and rested her head against her shoulder as raf got the bags. As requested, they had a ground floor room and two cribs. She gave him the card key and went through first as he pulled the cart in behind. She laid JJ down on the inside bed and tucked her in before adjusting the cribs and putting the boys to bed. Raf got the bags off the cart and ran it back to the front desk. Coming in to see the kids in peaceful slumber and his wife kicking off her jeans as she laid back on their queen bed.

"That's what your sleeping in?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not sleeping naked in front of the kids and I forgot my PJ's because JJ needed help packing." She rolled to her side reached her arm behind her before pulling off her bra and throwing it at him, "además, esto es perfectamente cómodo una vez que te acuestas a mi lado(besides this is perfectly comfortable once you lay down beside me.)"

He rolled his eyes but laid down beside her, cozy and warm once he changed into his boxers. The family slept in, missing breakfast so they drove down the street to get a little food before changing and going to her parent's house. They would be waiting as usual, but with the slight chill in the weather, the food would definitely be made indoors and not over a fire like raf usually got. So no surprise, as they pulled up the dog ran to the fence and her mom waved from the kitchen window. Addy grabbed the boys and raf unbuckled JJ, catching her before she could run over and burst through the gate to play.

Addy smiled, "switch?"

Raf nodded and took the stroller as Addy and JJ ran in and started playing with the hyper dog so he could get the stroller through the gate.

"Here Rory!" Addy throw a ball that he caught in mid air.

"Rory! Rory!" JJ held one out and played tug-o-war with him as Addy helped her tug.

 Raf chuckled, pulling the stroller up on the small porch as the door opened. Addy's dad opened the door and whistled so the dog would come running in dragging the girls in behind him. 

Raf stretched his hand out, "good to see you again."

"Always good to see you five." 

"Raf." Addy's mom hugged him before stealing Owen from his spot, "and my favorite little boys."

"Good to see you to Elaine." He chuckled as Addy hugged her dad before JJ tackled him too. 

"Hi Dad." She smiled.

"Ri randpa." JJ ran to Elaine, "randma roo!"

"How's my favorite five year old?"

"Rungry." 

"We just ate." Raf chuckled.

"Rot randma's rood." JJ smiled and followed her to the kitchen to see what she was cooking.

Addy picked up Olly and followed, the babies sniffing out the savory soup stewing. JJ stole a taste on a spoon and was bouncing up and down excited to try it. Addy took the boys back over to the stroller, sitting them down as her brother came down the hall.

"Hey Bigfoot." Addy smiled and gave him a short hug.

"Devil." He replied as raf shook his head watching.

"Foods almost ready Ry." Elaine called from the kitchen.

Raf took a seat by Tim. The two always found something to talk about as they half watched TV. Addy would sit down beside him and cuddle under his arm, the boys would fall asleep. JJ would go sit with them, petting Rory on her lap till the food was done. It was the same everytime, leaving New York somehow made time speed up but everything mellowed out. Especially when they were in Ohio. 

Everyone got food and sat down in the living room watching TV and talking, practically wasting the day away. At one point, Addy pulled raf outside to talk a moment and let her family watch the kids for a moment. Raf followed her out and sat with her in the back of the van as Addy dug out the gift she brought for them.

"How should we tell them?" She looked over, "you know I get nervous when we actually get here to tell them. Everytime."

"Well they're your parents, it's your choice." He smiled as she finally sifted it out. 

"Like you don't get nervous telling Lucia everytime? She always squeezes me to death and kisses your face raw." She shook her head, "help."

"The first time was a family announcement with the whole family, last time was a video call to your mom with a joke about being fat." He shrugged, "it doesn't matter, they'll be happy anyways."

"I know but... I just... Help." She pleaded and he kissed her head.

"Fine, I have an idea." He motioned to go back in and she listened.

They went in and she handed them the gift, smiling and hugging them as they thanked her. She smiled and looked at raf as he started to speak after standing up from whispering to JJ.

"Actually we have some news." He smiled as JJ bounced beside him, "actually, JJ should tell you."

"Ri rot ran raward ror rest rancer rat rhe rhool." She smiled, "rhe roys rare rowly rearning ro ralk. Rhey rawl rery rell."

Everyone chuckled as raf nudged her, "and....?"

"Rand mommy ris really rad rabout getting regnant." JJ blinked as everyone chuckled and JJ smiled at her dad, "rood?"

"Perfect princesa." He picked her up and kissed her head, "baby number...."

"Rour!" She held up four fingers and and then high fived him as her parents lit up and her mom hugged her.

"Another baby? What happened to never being able to have kids?" 

"That doctor was very wrong." Addy chuckled, "twins and now another baby."

"What do you know?" She lit up.

"Not much. We found out a week ago, we told his mom and melody because she was there and she brought the test over to me.... I don't know. Almost two months." Addy shrugged, "to early really."

"Well, congratulations. Four is great!" She smiled and hugged JJ when she ran over to her.

"Four? You two are brave to have so many children." Her dad laughed, "we about died trying to raise just two."

"I know, I thought JJ would be too much. Twins, way to much and we still end up with more." He jested back.

"Five Barbas and counting, that's what I want to change the blog to." Addy giggled.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

 The day went by fairly quick and the Barbas had a bon fire out back. Addy had the boys bundled up tight, JJ was up by the fire helping to toss sticks on. Raf tucked in beside Addy, holding Owen as he played with his zipper. Raf didn't mind the slight chill, watching his son play with the zipper with a huge smile, he could deal with it. Addy was making faces along with her mom at Olly who was trying to grab their faces. Everyone was enjoying the fire and preparing for smores. Ryan came out with the supplies and made a few before heading back inside. Addy made a marshmallow for her and Olly to split, having his little hands holding the roasting stick too. Raf followed suit, having Owen helping him and letting him have a little. JJ made her own smore and sat with her grandma, laughing as she told a story about Addy when she was younger. 

"She had her hair in a ponytail all day, but decided she could chew some gum. So of course, it finds it's way to her hair." She chuckled, "Tim was on the phone, she wanted it out and wasn't willing to wait. Since I was out grocery shopping, she decided to cut the gum out of her hair."

"Rhe ridn't!" JJ laughed.

"I did. Horrible look but the gum was gone." Addy laughed.

"And your mom yelled at me for it." Tim added.

"JJ, learn from your mom. Wait for an adult if you get stuff stuck in your hair." Raf warned and watched her roll her eyes, "rok."

"We would just hate to let your lovely locks be cut off if you don't want too." Addy kissed her head, "trust me, I wasn't quite ready for that short of hair."

Everyone chuckled as JJ folded her hair to make it look shorter, "rut rit rooks rute."

"Everything looks cute on you princesa." Raf rolled his eyes as she stuck her tongue out, "even that."

Addy looked at her phone and frowned, ten o'clock was minutes away. They packed it in and promised they would be by tomorrow morning for breakfast and a little lunch before their flight. They got to the hotel and tucked everyone in after slipping them into their PJs, raf and Addy laying down right after them. They curled up tight but knowing the three kids were out cold they were able to whisper.

"So my mom wanted to take us on a walk, probably the nature trail. I was thinking I could film the video there. I don't know what to say but, with everyone there it would be awesome." She shrugged, "thoughts?"

"You're not just going to say it, what do you have in mind?"

"Ok I might have seen some really cute pop parodies for baby announcements and came up with one of my own." She smiled, "just a small little bit that I would need to dub over to give clearer sound but I think it'll be awesome."

"I don't really want to know the rest." He chuckled, "whatever you want."

"I want you in it." She kissed his cheek, "just a little bit. I mean it is our baby."

"And it's your blog. I know I said I wanted the squad to just learn from your blog so I didn't have to bring it up but... why do I have to sing?"

"The song needs two people singing, mom and dad. I even had a small piece for JJ." She pushed up on her arms so she looked down on him, "the nature background would be awesome and my mom is pretty good at filming on a phone so she can do it and I just have to edit a little bit."

"I'm not gonna win this am I?" He smirked as she dropped just enough for their noses to touch.

"Nope."

"Fine, you gonna write down those lyrics for me?" He winked, "I mean in the morning because right now I want a kiss and some very pleasant dreams."

Addy blushed but did as he asked, a firm but sweet kiss and she dropped down to cuddle tight against him. She knew no one would expect this type of announcement from them and it would be great to boost her followers. So in the morning, on a very slight chill Sunday, they got ready for the day. Addy had on jeans, red shirt, and black and white striped hoodie/cardigan. She left her hair down and grabbed her sunglasses before they left. Raf was in jeans and a plaid shirt, sunglasses as well with messy hair for once. JJ went with tights and a long red plaid shirt, Jean jacket overtop with braided pigtails. The boys were in full coverage thermal onsies with a short sleeve onsies over it that said funny things. It was in the high fifties making it a nice day from the normal thirties her mom said they had been having. So they arrived and ate before waiting a few minutes for them to get ready. Her dad came out first and got his truck warming up and her mom took a moment to look at the boys. They had black beanies on and Owen wore red thermal and Olly's was blue. Both had black onesies, one said "mommy's attitude+daddy's looks=cute little monster." With a dinosaur in a tux on it and the other said "cool just like my Papí" with sunglasses on it. Then they loaded up, two vehicles driving out to the trail and one excited Addy dying to film the video. 

Since it wasn't busy, only a few people, the group walked a half mile and looked out at the water. Addy gave her mom the phone and had the music ready on raf's that she stole during a hug. She stood by the edge of the water and started her video.

"Hey everyone! So as you can tell we aren't in new york..." Addy paused and JJ yelled, "rohio!"

"Yes bug, we're in Ohio." She chuckled, "and we took this weekend trip to make a big announcement. But I'm me so it can't be simple and Rafi is himself so i'm really trying to get him to play along."

She pulled out the phone and let the music start playing, shut up and dance by walk the moon. She started slowly, walking over slug slow to raf sitting on the bench with the boys on either side of him. JJ hanging on the back of the bench with her face by his laughing.

" _I guess we can't go back, we already got three!"_ she belts out as she slides into the open spot on the end pulling in owen from raf's side, " _we don't know how to act 'cause we're having one more baby."_

Addy leaned in by raf's face as she lifted Owen up by him and JJ sang along on the other side of his face, " _this baby's got a destiny... Ohhhh, ooooohhhh... We're having one more baby_!"

Raf cracked and leaned in to kiss Addy before he pulled Olly into his lap, " _we don't get much sleep at night, kids are hard work but we'll be alright_."

" _so what's having one more little tyke." Addy shrugged._

 _"So we were bound to have another, bound to have another."_ Addy laughed as she got raf to sing with her, " _we know your thoughts. Yes we know how it happens, we just like having kids!"_

JJ pulled Addy's arm and she took one of her hands to start dancing while she's still holding Owen in one hand, " _No we can't go back, we already got three! we don't know how to act 'cause we're having one more baby! this child's got a destiny... Ohhhh, ooooohhhh... We're having one more baby!"_

Raf was letting Olly crawl on the wood deck to stand up by holding the small wooden hand rail. They could see JJ at the water trying to catch a frog as Addy held Owen up before she fell on her butt in the mud. Getting all the chaos on camera for Addy to edit later.

" _is it a boy, or a girl in our future."_ Raf leaned over the hand rail and pulled Owen from Addy. JJ was sliding in the mud next to her to show her the frog, he finished the line, " _lets be surprised. This is our last chance."_

Addy was sitting against a tree, back up by the path again finally as she has mud down her back and a five year old smearing it on her shirt. Raf had the boys in the stroller laughing as he tossed her the baby bag for the wipes 

 _"A few more months, we'll have a new edition. we wanted to tell everyone!"_ Addy smiled as she threw the dirty wipe at raf who dodged the first but had the second one stuck to his arm, " _No we can't go back, we already got three! we don't know how to act 'cause we're having one more baby! this child's got a destiny... Ohhhh, ooooohhhh... We're having one more baby!"_

Raf kept trying to dodge Addy as she got up and finally managed to throw her muddy arms around him and force him to kiss her. The two laughing, as JJ kept bouncing and sing it to the boys. Addy giggling as she knew that would be the final shot. JJ singing to the boys as raf kissed her and rubbed her belly that wouldn't be showing too soon.

"R _o re ran't ro rack, re ralready rot rhree! Re ron't row row ro ract 'rause re're raving rone rore raby! Rhis rhild's rot ra restiny... rOhhhh, rooooohhhh... Re're raving rone rore raby!"_

Addy pulled her in and kissed her head as raf tried to wipe the mud off his shirt. Everyone laughing, even more when Addy and JJ was struggling to walk back covered in mud. Luckily the had clean clothes and a bathroom to change in real quick. They went to the house and ate lunch before they would have to drive to the airport and go home. They had hamburgers on the grill and was sitting outside in jackets enjoying the nice day. Ryan came out as the boys started to cry and they couldn't figure out why. _**They** **ate not even an hour ago. They aren't due for a nap for an hour so they are good on the flight. I burped them already, and the diapers were just changed. Why are they crying?**_ Addy sighed and was about to reburp them when Ryan looked over and made faces. They paused a moment and she lit up.

"Ryan, do you still know that one... You know from the cartoon we use to watch." Addy smiled, "The Dr Suess one."

"Oh that one... Ok but once for the boys." He squated in front of them, "When tweetle beetles fight, it's called a tweetle beetle battle. And when they battle in a puddle, it's a tweetle beetle puddle battle." He kept going using hand motions to get bigger as the boy stopped crying and focused on their uncle, "AND when tweetle beetles battle with paddles in a puddle, they call it a tweetle beetle puddle paddle battle. AND When beetles battle beetles in a puddle paddle battle and the beetle battle puddle is a puddle in a bottle...they call this a tweetle beetle bottle puddle paddle battle muddle. AND... "

He took a breath as JJ started watching him as well, "When beetles fight these battles in a bottle with their paddles and the bottle's on a poodle and the poodle's eating noodles... they call this a muddle puddle  
tweetle poodle beetle noodle bottle paddle battle."

It went silent before Addy added, "say that three times fast."

Everyone chuckled and Ryan moved on as raf looked at Addy, "how did he do that?"

"It was my favorite part of the Dr. Suess cartoon we owned. I played it a hundred times a day when I was younger then JJ." Addy shrugged, "it might be so he could say it and make me happy but honestly, it was probably to shut me up and make fun of my speech impediment."

The day passed easy, they ate and then went to the airport. They were already packed and checked out before they went to her parents. Their plane was only thirty minutes from boarding so they sat waiting, Addy taking the time to do a quick edit to the video as they waited so that she could post it before they turned their phones off for the flight. So they boarded, tucking into their seats and Addy and raf read a book together as usual, smiling as the time passed slowly. The sweet peace of all kids sleeping.... And when they got off the plane and turned their phones on, a dozen texts and calls. Congratulating the yet again new parents, the squad being completely surprised and poking at his singing. But he was fine with it, he was happy as long as Addy was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special mention: thanks to my brother for actually memorizing and never forgetting the 'twettle bettle battle' from dr suess.
> 
> Also check out The Murray's "shut up and dance" parody video. The announcement song is all theirs I just borrowed it but seriously check it out. It is adorable.


	81. It won't be like this for long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the Darius Rucker song and will be a very fluffy dad chapter. Fair warning now, you might cry. No apologies for what you are about to read.

It had been a little over a week since the announcement online... And raf was still hearing jokes. Him singing on a video, the way they announced, him getting muddy and even a comment or two about the boys clothes. But he did what he always did, brush it off and hurried home. But this time, this time he was met with a grumpy JJ and an annoyed Addy.

"Hello girls." He gave a half smile as JJ tackled him.

"Papa, ran ri ret ra ret rouse ror ra rhool roject?" She batted her eyes and smiled the way that melted her dad's heart. 

He smiled down at her but caught Addy glaring, he knew the answer and mommy probably would've agreed to it before him. He started to shake his head and open his mouth to explain, but JJ was already pouting and trying to walk off.

Raf caught her waist and pulled her back in, "don't you want the answer?"

"Ro, ri rnow rou ron't." She squirmed until he let go and she ran off.

He frowned and looked at Addy, "ok, why did you say no. Not that it's a bad answer, I would've said it if you didn't."

"She wants it for a school project, basically a project that gets her a new pet. She has a thousand other things she could do and she hasn't shut up since I picked her up...." Addy sighed, "but the kicker, she said she could trick you. Said papa would let me. When did she become a brat?"

"Probably when we started bribing her.... Or your blog." He shrugged.

She shook her head, "I'll leave this talk up to you. No objections this time."

He shook his head but slowly nodded after a sigh, "right before bed. I don't want her any angrier before dinner."

* * *

 Dinner went well, JJ was just silent and ate quickly. They let it go, giving her space for an hour before she needed to get ready for bed. Addy took the boys, getting them ready behind a cracked door as raf walked in to talk to JJ. She was in her PJ's, teeth already brushed, and frowning at the door as he stepped in and shut it again.

"Princesa, can we talk?" He stood at the door, still in his suit pants, suspenders, and a partial unbutton shirt.

She shrugged and was making her bed, fixing the corners and smoothing out her sheets.  _ **She's just like her mom and doesn't even know it, cleans to a extreme when she's angry.**_ He sighed and walked over, leanig on the edge of the dresser.

"You know we love you, And all we want to do is what's best for you."

"Ri rnow papa." She was almost dismissive.

 _ **Just like her mom... I guess she didn't just get her looks and my attitude.**_ He sighed, "JJ would you just sit down and talk to me."

She huffed but turned around and sat with a small bounce on her bed, "res papa?"

The tone was almost sarcastic, he took a deep breath and let it go. He sat down on the floor in front of her.  _ **If she wasn't going to look up at me, I was going to make her look down at me.**_ He looked at her, her beautiful green eyes clouded over. A dusty haze showing her lack of attention... She was pure anger right now.

"You know we love you. You know we want what is best for you.... You know you can't get everything you want in life, and you have to fight and earn everything too."

"Ri rnow." She looked at him, "ri rave reen rying ro ro really rood rin rhool rand rhis roject rould ret re ran ra."

 "Is it really just about the project?" 

"Res."

"So you would be ok if we gave the mouse away after the project is done?"

She paused and shook her head. He looked at her closely, clearly seeing she was lying about it being just a project.

"Honestly?"

"Re rould re rad." She shrugged, "rit's ry ret."

"But you have Caractacus. Our apartment is decent size but we have you, and the twins, and mommy and me... And the new baby here soon. We can't have to many pets or we wouldn't be able to walk or live in our home comfortably."

 "Rit's rust Ra rittle rouse." She wiggled her nose, she was on the brink of tears.

"But then you would have two and the boys would have none. And the new baby will be just a small baby but he or she would need room too." He leaned in towards her, "mommy and me are struggling to find room as it is. The new baby might be moving into the play room or the twins."

"Rhere would ry roys ro." Her face dropped, the tears starting.

"JJ we are still figuring it out. That's why we can't get the mouse as a pet." He stood quickly and hugged her as she was bawling into his shirt, "por favor, don't cry. Princesa no llores(Princess don't cry.)"

She sniffled into his chest, his heart dropping further by the second as he felt like he was only making things worse. He swallowed hard and squeezed her.

"No llores, por favor no llores. Princesa por favor(Don't cry, please don't cry. Princess please.)" He hummed against her soft hair, "it's just a mouse. Maybe later on you could, just not right now."

He held her tight until she calmed down, tucking her in to the bed. She grabbed his arm, looking at him wide eyed and he knew what she wanted. He laid down beside her on the bed, letting her head rest on the pillow and his chest. He brushed her hair back and watched as the five year old sniffled and fell asleep slowly. She looked so peaceful sleeping, he couldn't move an inch. He just watched as she dreamed, slipping into his own mind.

> * * *
> 
> _It was eight o'clock when my eyes moved to the door and i seen Addy smiling at me as she leaned in the doorway. She pointed t_ _hen curled the finger as a '''come here'. I slowly got up, peeking in the little crib where my daughter was clad in pink and sleeping for the first time in several hours._
> 
> _"Sorry." I whispered to her as she pointed to our bedroom._
> 
> _I took the hint and got ready for work, splashing water on my face and trying to wake up. Addy walked in with a to go cup of coffee, sitting it in front of where i stood by the floor legnth mirror._
> 
> _"Here, a cup of your blood." She smirked._
> 
> _"Your coffee jokes don't bother me." I chuckled, "coffee makes the world go 'round."_
> 
> _"Funny, I though I made your world go 'round." She twirled her finger and I kissed her._
> 
> _"You do." I brushed some hair from her face, "she does too."_
> 
> _"But that doesn't mean you need to stay awake all night in her nursery." She fixed my tie as I took a sip, "You shouldn't hover. When we start feberizing it will be a problem."_
> 
> _"I know, I just can't help it. She's cries all night anyways and I don't get sleep...." I sat the cup down as she did the buttons on my waistcoat, "she was very premature. She was alone in an incubator at the ICU for two weeks around being probed and swabbed and scanned.... She's barely three months add, and over half her life has been torture."_
> 
> _"It's NICU for one." She jested, "and two, she's fine. They found nothing wrong and she is perfectly healthy."_
> 
> _"The doctors called it a miracle Addy, a miracle." I looked at her._
> 
> _"Rafi, nothing is going to take our little girl away. I promise." She kissed me as I shrugged on my jacket, "now go to work at your new office and let's not stay awake all night with her again tonight. I promise she'll be fine and more importantly... I have the milk not you. I need to feed her."_
> 
> _I gave a small grin as she kissed me and pushed me on pass her door, watching me glance as we went by. As if on cue, she kissed me one last time... The final distraction needed to get me away from little JJ._
> 
> _"It won't be like this for long. One day we'll look back laughin' at the week we brought her home, on all the lost sleep and useless worrying and smile. Just hold on, this will pass and everything will be ok."_
> 
> _I smiled and kissed her cheek before running out the door, only a week into my new job at the Manhatten devision of sex crimes prosecuting. The whole day I tried to tell myself that Addy was right, even with a case as a distraction... That night I still stayed awake with her all night._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Two and a half years later, I rolled over in my sleep and caught a squeak before the light came on. In between mine and addy's feet was little JJ. A throw blanket over her as she squeezed tightly to her stich plush. I groaned as Addy sat up and pulled her up to us._

> _"Bug, what's wrong?" She kissed her head and smiled._

> _"RI'm rared." She sniffled._

> _"Why?" I looked at her as she turned to me._

> _"Rhool. Ri ron't rant ro ro rand row ri ran't reep." She was almost in tears, scared she was in trouble for not staying in her bed._

> _I pulled her to me and rocked her with my arms tight around her, "you have to go princesa. Everyone goes to school."_

> _She frowned, just shy of three years old and her first day of preschool had her beyond worried. I understood, I was scared to leave her alone._

> _"Listen princesa, mommy and daddy will both drop you off. Incluso esperamos hasta que estés en el aula antes de que nos vayamos(We'll even wait till you're in the classroom before we leave)."_

> _"Rut ri ron't rant rou ro reave."_

> _I kissed her head and laid her between us, "just get some sleep baby, everything can get solved in the morning."_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _It was about eight am as I held jj's hand and walked her up the sidewalk to the preschool. Addy held her other hand and let go as I spun our girl around, her blonde hair in pigtails and green eyes watering about to spill over._

> _"Ok JJ, we talked about this."_

> _"RI'm rorry." She whimpered._

> _"Why are you sorry?" I asked as i knelt down._

> _"Ror rhatever ri rid. Rease ron't rake re ro." She tackled me and I squeezed her tight as Addy teared up too._

> _"You didn't do anything bug, everyone has to go to school. Me and daddy did it, now it's your turn." She tried._

> _JJ shook her head and I picked her up and sat her down at the door to the classroom inside. Addy stood back and watched as she turned around and grabbed my leg. Wrapping around it like I am wrapped around her finger. The teacher peeled her off as she clung to my leg so tightly. I wasn't going to ask Addy to get closer and force her to deal with any of this._

> _"She really loves her dad." The teacher smiled._

> _"What can you do? She's just that young." I was holding in a tear as another lady moved her to the classroom as she started to cry._

> _"now don't you worry, This’ll only last a week or two. One day soon you'll drop her off, And she won’t even know you're gone." The lady tried to reassure us, "This phase is gonna pass by."_

> __I nod and turned around, wrapping an arm around Addy and walking out before we both broke down crying like JJ was. It hurt my soul to watch it but like the teacher said, it only lasted a week. After that I was glad she wasn't crying but it still hurt to watch her leave. Happy or not, I didn't want her to grow and get to old to be my little girl._ _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _I opened my eyes and seen a sixteen years old in Jean shorts and a tank top running for the door. The dark blonde hair was braided, green eyes practically beaming out and I ommedimmedi knew who it was.... **JJ?**_

> _"Whoa, whoa, whoa... What's with the clothes." I blinked as she rolled her eyes._

> _"RI'm roing ro..." She took a breath, "to the rar-park. Jesse and ro-some friends are re-ret-getting tacos."_

> _I smiled and shook my head, "but not you."_

> _"Dad." She glared, "come ro-ro- on."_

> _"Not until you put on more clothes. I will lock the door till you put on a real shirt." I looked at the almost see through white tank top, "tank tops aren't shirts."_

> _She growled and screamed, "rhy ro rou rate re!"_

> _I opened my mouth and she stomped off. A hand pushed me_ _back down in my seat, lips kissing my greying hair. **Addy.**_

> _"Let it go. It's easier to let her calm down first." She kissed my cheek next._
> 
> _"She hates me." I groaned, "where's the little girl that use to hug me and kiss me all the time. My Scooby."_
> 
> _"Your Scooby grew into a teenager and is very hormonal at the moment." She sighed, "tomorrow she'll love you again."_
> 
> _"I never yelled I hate you at my parents."_
> 
> _"But we are raising our kids at a much more stable level then we were raised. We'll get more attitude for a while but she'll love you always. You know she will." I_ _closed my eyes as she hugged me, "and I love you. So stop worrying. She doesn't hate you."_
> 
> _I smiled softly and kissed her hands around my neck before looking over at the hallway to her room. **I know... I know she doesn't but it feels like she does.**_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _It was a beautiful spring day, perfect weather as raf stood in the small tent to the side of the isle. The park had arches full of flowers and chairs setting up on both sides. An older Addy gave me a quick kiss and fixed her floral dress before taking her seat at the front. I fixed my bowtie, tugging my sleeves. **I have never been this nervous wearing a suit, not even when I gave Addy a real wedding.** I sighed and brush my fingers through my hair, making sure it was good one last time as a finger poked my side. I turned around and felt my eyes watering. In front of me was a five foot four young woman, dark blonde hair, green eyes, in a white dress that cost more then a month of paychecks and a white veil tucked behind her curled hair._
> 
> _"Almost time papa." She smiled at me as she picked up the bouquet of flowers._
> 
> **_JJ? My have you grown... So beautiful and did she... Did she just speak clearly? No R's._ **
> 
> _"You look so beautiful princesa." I smiled and brushed a strand of hair back into place, "como tu madre cuando nos casamos(just like your mom when we got married.)"_
> 
> _"You mean eloped papa." She giggled._
> 
> _"Both times." I couldn't take my eyes off her, "Dios donde se ha ido el tiempo.(God where has the time gone.)"_
> 
> _She kissed my cheek and fixed my grey hair, " Yo podría decir lo mismo. Recuerdo más color en ese quiff.(I could say the same. I remember more color in that quiff.)"_
> 
> _We both chuckled as she sighed and hugged me one last time, "my last name might change, but I'll always be your little girl papa."_
> 
> _"I know." I tried to believe it._
> 
> _"R's or not." She smiled, "ri'll ralways re your rooby."_
> 
> _I chuckled one last time and kissed her gently, lips to lips like when she was little. He smiled and wiped away tears as she fanned her face, closing her eyes. Taking a breath before stretching my arm out_ _for her, Bent forward softly, arm straight out ahead... Just like i do for Addy._
> 
> _"My princesa."_
> 
> _She smiled and chanced wiping a tear before taking my arm, "ry papa."_
> 
> _I turned softly and the stood in their spot at the end of the white silk isle, taking step by step with great pride as the music played. Everyone standing and smiling, of course why shouldn't they. Justice Jay Barba was getting married, and it was my happiest and_ _worse day ever. I glanced to the left to see Oliver and Owen by their mom, two girls and another boy beside her on the other side that looked just like her. I swallowed and held that smile, stopping before the alter and turning to JJ before kissing her cheek and taking my seat by Addy. **She's still my little girl. She's still my baby.**_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Later on at the wedding, under strung out fairy lights above a makeshift dance floor, Addy took photos of JJ taking her father's hand. She kissed his cheek and pulled him to the center as everyone watched._
> 
> _Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._   
>  _Going_ _to tell you how much I love you._   
>  _Though_ _you think you already know._   
>  _I remember I thought you looked like an angel_   
>  _Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm._   
>  _You've had me wrapped around your finger_   
>  _Since the day you were born._  
> 
> _JJ wrapped her arm around my shoulders and squeezed me close as I tried not to cry._  
> 
> _You're beautiful baby, from the outside in._   
>  _Chase your dreams but always know._   
>  _The road that will lead you home again.  
>  _Go on, take on this old world but to me_   
>  __You know you'll always be my little girl_
> 
> _She tucked her head against my chest, I almost felt like I was craddling her in my arms as a newborn again. I took a deep breath as I felt the first tear._  
> 
> _When you were in trouble that crooked little smile_   
>  _Could melt my heart of stone._   
>  _Now look at you_   
>  _I turned around and you've almost grown._   
>  _Sometimes when you're asleep_   
>  _I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door._   
>  _As I walk away, I hear you say_   
>  _Daddy love you more._
> 
> _You're beautiful baby, from the outside in._   
>  _Chase your dreams but always know._   
>  _The road that will lead you home again._   
>  _Go on, take on this old world but to me._   
>  _You know you'll always be my little girl._
> 
> _I tipped my head back, looking up at the lights and stars above us to unsuccessfully hide my tears. I was done for, tears started down my cheek as she sniffled a little. We were barely rocking now, this father daughter dance was about to kill me. At sixty seven years old, I was about to die of a broken heart as I looked back down at the little girl that use to practically fit in my hand, now grown and married._
> 
> _Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand_   
>  _But I won't say yes to him_   
>  _Unless I know he's the half that makes you whole_   
>  _He has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man_   
>  _I know he'll say that he's in love_   
>  _But between you and me, he won't be good enough._
> 
> _You're beautiful baby, from the outside in_   
>  _Chase your dreams but always know_   
>  _The road that will lead you home again_   
>  _Go on, take on this old world but to me_   
>  _You know you'll always be my little girl_
> 
> _JJ slowly looked up as I felt a hand tap my shoulder. Beside me, stretching his hand out was a boy just shy of a foot taller then JJ, brown hair and in the most well fitted tux. I slowly let JJ pull away from my chest as he smiles at me._
> 
> _"Raf, may I dance with your daughter now."_
> 
> _His voice sounded familiar and then i smiled. **Noah....**_ _**JJ is marrying Noah**._ _I held out her hand, smiling softly as she looked to him and was practically glowing with happiness._
> 
> _"You mean your wife."_
> 
> _She took his hand but turned to look at me as they slipped into the brace for their first dance, "I'll always be your daughter papa, always your little girl."_
> 
> _I teared up more now as I walked back to the table, Addy hugging me tight as one of the kids took over filming the dance, "we're not losing her, we're gaining more family."_
> 
> * * *

Raf was pulled back from his day dream by Addy, standing in the door way curling her finger as a 'come here'. He looked back down at JJ, using him as a pillow and just thinking about his little daydreams he just had, he didn't want to pull away. He just watched her grow up to an adult in a mere minute and get married and she had just been bawling her eyes out before he laid down with her to get her to sleep... So he looked at her one last time, her eyes closed and tears gone. A kiss to her head as he got up carefully not to wake her. Just watchin’ her it breaks his heart cause he already knows, It won’t be like this for long. One day soon that little girl is gonna be all grown up and gone.

"Yeah, this phase is gonna fly by, So, just try to hold on." Addy wrapped her arms around him as he stood in the middle of her room watching her sleep, "it won't be like this for long."

"I know.... I just can't take it. Why can't she be little forever." His lip quivered and Addy tugged him out of the room before the tears could fall.

She kissed his head, wiping away his tear and kissing him gently, "because life isn't fair. I'm sorry to tell you this." 

He sniffled like a child before she pulled him back to fall on their bed, cuddled in close to each other and letting the night go by. Raf was a little ashamed to say he cried himself to sleep that night, because he loved his daughter. He loved JJ almost more then Addy... She was his little girl. She'll always be his baby.


	82. It's not what you take when you leave this world behind you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy's grandma is in the hospital.

Rafael knew who ran the house, he knew Addy was the center of the Barba's life. If the boys needed anything, they cried and Addy had it. JJ was being picked on or needed help with homework, Addy was there in a jiffy. Raf had a bad day or needed help, Addison Barba the saint was there for him. She was the understanding ear, the comforting shoulder to cry on... She was everyone's rock..... But who was hers when the world becomes too much to hold as the metaphorical Atlas.

It was about six am when the phone rang, raf reached for it but found it wasn't his phone. He grabbed Addy's and seen her mom's name. Addy rolled over and grabbed it, sitting up groggy as she answered.

"Hey Mommy, you know the time?"

It went silent and then he noticed she was breathing erratically. Her hand shaking and eyes springing to tears as he shot up and grabbed the phone Addy had dropped onto the sheets. He pulled it to his ear and pulled Addy into his chest, trying to sooth her and find the source of the tears.

"Elaine, what's wrong?" 

"I know it's early rafael, I'm sorry. B-b-but Dorothy, Dorothy had a stroke. She's on her way to Columbus now and we are driving up to meet her. We don't know much but it isn't looking good." He heard her trying not to cry on the other end, "if Addy wants to see her, she needs to come quick."

He closed his eyes and squeezed Addy tighter, it hurt to see her like this. He licked his lips to wet them down, afraid that with all the crying he is hearing he wouldn't be able to hold it back. 

"I'll take care of it, she'll be flying your way in no time." Addy's mom hung up and he sat her phone down before tugging Addy into his lap, "Está bien, amor, está bien. Necesito que respires y empaques una bolsa.(it's ok love, it's ok. I need you to breath and pack a bag.)"

"Rafi... I..I..." She was blubbering and he squeezed her tighter.

"Don't worry about the kids, I can handle them. You need to get on a plane and go over there, I can handle here." He kissed her head, "empaca tu bolso y yo encontraré tu vuelo.(pack your bag and I'll find your flight.)"

She shook her head, "we were just there days ago. We spent two days and didn't even go to see her raf." 

"She had a cold Addy, she didn't want to get you or the kids sick." He tried to stop her from making herself feel worse.

"But we should've.... We could've popped in and out. We could've been really quick because she was old and going down hill and..."

"We couldn't. She didn't want us there, she didnt want to leave her bed." He kissed her head, "You know your grandma. Ella era terca y decía lo que decía.(She was stubborn and meant what she said.) And she said to skip visiting her on our weekend there. You can't blame yourself, you have to be strong and pull it together."

She managed to hold herself mildly steady and throw a quick bag together, raf jumping on his phone and finding a red eye to Ohio. He had everything taken care of, calling melody and getting her there before he left to take addy to the airport. He held her hand the whole way and kept her together all the way to her boarding station. He waited till she was on board before he ran back home and explained everything to a very annoyed melody.

"I feel like an ass now." She groaned, "god I hope she's ok."

"Me too." He closed his eyes, "is there anyway you can watch the kids for the day? I'll be off on time if you can."

"Yeah of course, you know I have your guys's backs." She looked at the couch, "i'm borrowing your couch though, no time to sleep if I have to run home and back."

He nodded and gave her the space before grabbing a spare pillow and blanket from the laundry closet. He went back to bed, or tried poorly for the few hours he could've had. He rushed to work, knowing it wouldn't go well.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy got a cab to the hospital and found her parents sitting in the waiting area. She got the full rundown, apparently grandma had a stroke and now had bleeding on the brain. The doctors were talking surgery and she had been unconscious since she was brought in. 

The rest of the morning went as she thought, a quick visit and a lot of crying. The nurse talked everyone into getting food and giving her a moment alone but they had to focus on calling the rest of the family. Addy sat back and stared at the photo of her family on her phone, struggling to find the nerve to call raf.  _ **Do I really want to add this to his stress load? I know he's my rock, we're married for better or for worse but-but he has the kids and work. He doesn't need this.**_ She bit her lip and watched her mom trying to get a hold of everyone, then she was sure she could be doing something to help. That's when faith decided to help her out, raf was checking in.

She answered quickly with a small smile, "hey rafikins."

"Add, how's grandma?" He asked.

"Not to great. Bleeding on the brain and the doctors are talking surgery." Addy sniffled, "we stepped out for lunch and more phone calls to the family. Sounds like early morning we'll have at least a dozen here to visit."

"Do you need me?"

It was a simple question, the same one she asked when he was with his mamí and abuelita trying to convince her to go into a home. The same asked when mami called him when he was working late at work and he called Addy as he ran to his mom and his departed abuelita. She asked it calmly, like raf was now, and he had said no. She thought about it and the kids and she did the same.

"No, no I have my parents here. No need to make you miss work and create a fuss." She wiped away a tear, "no you should stay. I can handle it.... I'm Addison Barba remember."

He ended the call with a sweet I love you and a promise to check in later. The rest of the day had been about the same, leaving Addy a mess and holding her family together. As night rolled around, Addy had got a hotel room for everyone right by the hospital and put it for a few nights. Raf told her to, made her promise to get some sleep and convince them to follow her and do so also. It was a restless night, Addy slept on the couch refusing to take the bed from them even though she was pregnant. She laid down, struggling to find sleep before deciding it was a losing battle. She rolled to her side and cuddled a pillow, pulling out her phone and texting raf with her ringer off.

> **_A:_ ** _hey raffy-taffy, are you still up?_
> 
> **_R:_ ** _Sadly yes, can't sleep Cariño?_
> 
> **_A:_ ** _I've been trying for over an hour. But then again, this couch isn't to comfy._
> 
> **_R:_ ** _Why are you on the couch? That's worse on your back then the baby right now._
> 
> **_A:_ ** _It's not so bad, just struggling. Then again you're not here and I always sleep poorly without my raffaluffagus._
> 
> **_R:_ ** _Well at least I'm not alone, I know you're in this Insomniac land of dreams boredom too._
> 
> **_A:_ ** _How are my babies? Is JJ ok or worried about me being gone?_
> 
> **_R:_ ** _Both, you know how she gets. She sends her best wishes to great grandma and hopes you are ok. We are all sending well wishes._
> 
> _**A:** I wish you guys were here, I know she would love to have you guys here too. Besides a good portion of the family will be up in the morning too._

* * *

_**Rafael**_

* * *

 

>   **R:** I know, know we are there in spirit though.

Rafael smiled as he leaned back in his chair. Addy had no idea what he was up too. JJ was sleeping at his side and the boys were in special carriers right to his other side. The seats are close together, and it was cramped, but it was the only red eye. After a whole day of worrying about Addy, he packed a quick bag for him and the boys and had JJ get ready. The four of them were going to Ohio, surprise Addy and the family and be there for them. 

> _**A:** I know, doesn't make it easier to sleep._
> 
> **_R:_ ** _If it makes you feel better, JJ is out cold and the boy have slept most the day without crying. It's kinda a miracle._
> 
> **_A:_ ** _Ha ha, the only time I'm not there and they behave. Just my luck._
> 
> **_R:_ ** _It's out of love, I promise it is._

He smirked and watched JJ for a moment, her soft blonde hair covering her face and the blanket barely covering her.  _ **It is a miracle they are so well behaved. I swore they would've given a little more fight, just a little noise on the plane to make me feel bad.**_ He sighed and glanced at the phone.

> _**R:** You should get some sleep, snooze a little love._
> 
> **_A:_ ** _Sleep eludes me still. I'm sorry... But I guess I can. Love you!_
> 
> **_R:_ ** _Love you too_

He turned his phone off and looked at the front of the plane as people comticont to board slowly.  _ **We'll be there by morning, I promise.**_ Hs leaned tried to pick up his book to read, only to find it's harder to do so without Addy leaning on him reading along. It was his favorite thing about flying, reading with Addy in that peaceful quiet... Instead he looked out the window, the dark runway that would soon light up and lead him closer to his wife. 

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy woke up and quickly got dressed, everyone was ready and they went back to the hospital to beat the rest of the family there. But before Addy could get to the elevator, her belly growled and reminded her of the little baby wanting food. She sighed but stopped at the cafeteria with her as her parents went up. Addy walked in and got a small breakfast sandwich, a little milk bottle, and a water before going up. It was only a few minutes after Addy finished her breakfast and threw it away that the family showed up. Addy seen them walking up and was struggling to behave when she felt so nervous.

"Hey!" They smiled and played nice luckily, "how's grandma?"

"Stable. We don't know to much else."

Within minutes, three more groups showed up and Addy was starting to feel the annoyance of her family. Addy's least favorite aunt, her two daughters, three other cousins with their spouses. Why most of the family wasn't there, the ones that always started fights were there. No one went down to see Grandma, even after they were told they could. They wanted to sit and talk, to catch up. Addy though, she didn't want to talk to them when they kept trying to push her out of the conversation. She got up and left for grandma's room, stepping in and sitting down beside her bed.

"Hey Grandma, good news your out of the nursing home... Bad news it's a hospital instead." She chuckled, "you are halfway to your goal."

The room was quiet except for the machines helping her breath and keeping her vitals. She sighed, taking her grandma's hand in hers.

"So I have some big news in case mom didn't mention it, I have baby number four on the way. My Raffaluffagus is warming up to it still since we have the twins that aren't even one yet." She stroked her hand softly with her thumb, "sometimes I think I am destined to be fat. I'll be on my eighth kid before I give up." 

She squeezed her hand, closing her eyes as she smiled, "you know what I had been thinking about lately? I've been thinking about how you use to sing all the time. Out of key and it wasn't pretty but, you use to do it all the time. Always country music or church hyms, I preferred the country. What was that one you always hummed when we went on grocery runs...." Addy opened her eyes and smiled, "three wooden crosses. God I can't believe I forgot that one for a second, it was practically your favorite."

Addy smiled at her, softly singing it for just their ears, " _A farmer and a teacher, a hooker and a preacher. Ridin' on a midnight bus bound for Mexico. One's headed for vacation, one for higher education. An' two of them were searchin' for lost souls. That driver never ever saw the stop sign. An' eighteen wheelers can't stop on a dime..... There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway. Why there's not four of them, Heaven only knows. I guess it's not what you take when you leave this world behind you, It's what you leave behind you when you go."_

* * *

**_Rafael_ **

* * *

Rafael had just walked through the doors with the boys in their stroller and JJ beside him squeezing his hand. She was scared to see her great grandma, he knew it and couldn't figure out how to say it's ok. So he just held her hand and walked her up to the front desk and asked for the room number. The lady was kind enough to walk them to the elevators and press the floor for them and repeat the number, raf getting more nervous by the second.  _ **Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe I was better off staying home with the kids.**_ He took a deep breath and stepped off the elevator when the doors opened,leading to the small waiting area and Addy's family. 

JJ smiled and ran over to her grandparents as raf slowly pushed the stroller over, "Randma. Randpa."

"Hey JJ, I feel like we just saw each other not that long ago." Elaine teased as she turned to see the boys, "and you two."

"Where's add?" Raf paused and glanced as the family started to whisper before returning to catching up and recent events.

"The room. She wanted to sit with Dorothy." Tim tipped his head, "we got the kids if you want to go down there."

"Thank you." He smiled then knelt down to look JJ in the eyes, "behave till I get back. And make sure to give mommy a big bear hug when she gets down here, she'll definitely need one."

JJ nodded and went to sit on her grandpa's lap. Raf started down the short hall, the rooms were much more nice then the ones he was stuck in back home with Addy and JJ. But then again, this hospital didn't have that same caring staff and nothing close to Betsy. Before he could even ask himself what the number was again, he heard that soft sweet voice he knew to well.

" _An' that preacher whispered: "Can't you see the Promised Land?" As he laid his blood-stained bible in that hooker's hand."_

His head peeked in past the small privacy curtain, Addy was right beside her grandma singing softly to her.

_"There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway. Why there's not four of them, Heaven only knows. I guess it's not what you take when you leave this world behind you, It's what you leave behind you when you go. That's the story that our preacher told last Sunday, As he held that blood-stained bible up  
For all of us to see. He said: "Bless the farmer, and the teacher, an' the preacher.... "Who gave this Bible to my mamma, Who read it to me"_

Raf took a step in as Addy slowly looked up to see him there, her lips curling up as she coughed and wiped a few tears, "what are you doin here? Where's the kids?"

"With your parents as usual." He kissed her quickly but sweetly, "and I'm here for you. I know your always the rock but, sometimes you have to let others help."

She hugged him tightly before sitting back down and tugging his hand so he stood behind her as she took her grandma's hand again, "I told you he was something else. The best man I ever met, a good one."

"Love you too cariño." He hummed back, "now don't stop on my account. Dorothy might like some more of your heavenly voice."

She rolled her eyes bit picked back up as he rubbed her shoulders gently.

 _"There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway. Why there's not four of them, now I guess we know. It's not what you take when you leave this world behind you,_  
It's what you leave behind you when you go.   
There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway."

Her eyes closed and she took a shakey breath before looking at her again. She didn't want to think about her grandma ever being hurt let alone like this, raf couldn't either. Addy's grandparents were just as loving and welcoming of him as her parents were. He didn't mind sitting down by Dorothy and hearing a story or two as Addy was practically cross-legged and starry eyed on the floor hanging onto her every word. He loved seeing Addy so happy, and right now he would give anything to see that same smile.

"Right Rafi?" Addy was looking back at him and he was very confused.

"Uhm..." He blinked.

"See, I knew he wasn't paying attention." She giggled.

"I... No I wasn't. Sorry." He sighed.

"I love you anyways." She kissed his hand, "we should go back down there. Give someone else a chance to come down." 

She got up slowly and kissed her grandma's forehead, "love you Dorothy, I'll check in again soon."

Raf took Addy's hand and walked back down where JJ jumped her and squeezed her in a tight bear hug. She also kissed her belly, the gesture being seen by the rest of the family and the few that walked down was surely starting gossip on the topic of "Addy's pregnant again". Before the day was over, the family went down to see her after the large group left. With just Addy's parents with them, they sat in the room for a few minutes and talked. Dorothy's eyes opening but her slurred speech and dropping face made it hard to talk for her. The nurses cleared the gang out and they agreed to get some sleep. Tim and Elaine took the room from last night and Addy moved her bag across the hall to the room Raf booked. Everyone needed sleep, knowing Dorothy was awake and the doctors said she was on a quick rise in brain activity... She would get moved down a floor to the neuro care Ward and back to the nursing home within the next two days.

* * *

It was two thirty am as Addy's phone rang and a knock at the door had everyone up, including the boys. Addy soothed them and tried to answer the phone but it went to voicemail to quick, raf got the door and knew what it was immediately when Elaine was at the door.

"We need to go." She motioned for the family to get ready, "doctor said she took a turn for the worse."

 Addy threw on clothes and rushed to get the kids dressed. Raf grabbed the boys and Addy carried JJ out as they ran over to the car. Rafael knew what was coming, he was having small flashbacks to his abuelita again. He may not have been extremely close to Dorothy, but she was more of the loving side of Addy's family. Just looking at Addy now, he knew this was going to be bad. The kids never seen Addy look so defeated, never seen her truly broken like she was sure to be soon. Raf was going to be finding out how hard Addy's job was, being a rock in this family.

He pushed the boys in and held JJ, letting them run ahead of him. First priority is always the kids, don't let them see anything horrible especially when mommy won't be able to help. He stopped by the waiting room at the end of the hall and a nurse came up to him.

"I can watch them if you want to go in?"

He bit his lip but nodded and sat JJ down, "I'm going to go I with mommy, behave for me please."

She nodded and he walked in carefully, pulling Addy's back against his chest as they all started to cry. Her pulse was slipping, the monitor beeping and blaring as he gave a soft breath and kiss to her shoulder.

"I love you Mom." Elaine wiped away a tear, Tim handing her a tissue as he tried not to cry.

"Grandma will be happy, she's going to be with Grandpa again." Addy nodded, raf's tight grip helping her hold together.

"Yeah Gracie girl, she'll finally be happy again." Tim looked down at his shoes.

Raf felt the tears, squeezing Addy closer because that always what he did when he cried. He found Addy and Addy made him feel better. But this time, this time he had to.... He had to make Addy better.

"She'll be happier now, no más sufrimiento(no more suffering.)" He took a shakey breath.

The room was quiet, everyone tearing up as the kids sat outside. JJ hadn't really understood the idea of death, she just lost her friend but before that she never been to a funeral to understand it. Raf was off in right field, thinking about the kids right now because he didnt know how to help Addy. When the monitor beeped out and all lines went down... He squeezed Addy and hid his tears as Addy broke down crying. 

He pulled Addy back an inch as a nurse came in and turned the monitor off, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Raf thanked her and let a few tears fall as the room was practically filling with them. Elaine and Tim had called everybody when they were rushing over, but so early in the morning no one would probably get it. A doctor stepped in with a preacher, waiting quietly until someone acknowledge them. He knew their feeling of being uncomfortable, he didn't know Dorothy well and right now he was focused on the rest of the family... So he took lead. He turned to look at them softly, pulling everyone's ears with him as he motioned for them to speak.

"We are deeply sorry for your lost, and are here to help you through these next moments. We can hold this room till any family that is coming to see her gets here, we can call the funeral home and get paperwork started if you would like... Your choice?"

Raf looked at them nodding and he swallowed hard, "start the paperwork, it'll take a while."

They nodded and left as her parents stood still crying. Raf loosened his grip as Addy turned to see him.

"JJ and the boys... Where are they?"

"A nurse is watching them." He started to say something when her parents jumped in.

"Go. They need you two more right now and there is nothing to do here but sit and wait. Take them to the hotel, get some sleep if you can and we'll see you guys back home. We'll follow the funeral hearse back up to Marion."

Addy nodded and kissed her grandma's head gently before letting raf walk her out. He urned back and added, "we'll take care of the hotel rooms. See you in a few hours."

Raf walked Addy out to the hall and was met with JJ running over pass the nice nurse helping them, "mommy! Papa!" 

She seen Addy crying and sniffled, "rhat's rong?"

"I'll explain later princesa," rad squeezed Addy as she hid her face and tried to calm down, "we're going back to the hotel to get some more rest. Then we'll meet back up with Grandma and Grandpa when the sun's up."

She nodded and hugged her mom, making Addy cry more but she picked her up and held her. JJ kissed her mommy's cheek and hugged her as raf took care of everything, getting then back to the hotel and putting the kids to bed before pulling Addy into what was her parents room across the hall. He waited till she sat on the bed to shut the door and open his arms up as he walked over.

"I know... I know add." He sniffled and teared up as she cried into his chest more, "it's hard, it's always painful losing a loved one. Why don't we stay over here and I'll set an alarm to wake up and get the kids, that way the kids don't get woken up."

"Thanks Rafi." She looked up at him, "but what about your work?"

"I'll take grievance." He brushed her hair back enough to pull into a messy ponytail, "you need me more then anyone else in this world right now. I'll call in the morning. Besides, qué gran yerno soy si no apoyo a mi esposa en su momento de necesidad.(what kinda grand son-in-law am I if I don't stand by my wife in her time of need.)"

She nodded and giggle, kissing him passionately, "thanks Rafi. I love you. I love you so much and I don't deserve you and your to sweet and handsome and perfect. You are such a great dad and I hate that my family won't even try to accept you because you are just the most amazing guy ever. I don't deserve you at all."

He chuckled softly, "I love you too."

"I mean it Rafi, I love you more then anything in this world." She squeezed him, "I love you. I love you.... I love you so much."

He wiped his eyes, holding her till her crys had lulled her to sleep. He laid her back and kissed her head, watching her as he slowly fell to sleep. He knew JJ would text him if something happened across the hall and he wanted to be with Addy. She was sleeping soundly, tears dried up for now as she slept like an angel. He closed his eyes and slipped under, feeling at peace for the moment.


	83. It's what you leave behind you when you go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral  
> Raf takes over Addy's honorary position of holding the family together.

It was about ten o'clock as Addy woke up, her eyes still raw from the past few days. She has been working past crying everytime someone say they're sorry or mentions her grandma's name. Raf has been by her side through all of it, starting to shoulder the weight better till Addy regains her strength. The kids were doing good, JJ was still trying to understand but didn't do anything that might make mommy sad. The boys were the best tool to cheer up the family, passing off a baby to whoever was about to cry made them laugh and will them away to keep the boys happy. They couldn't believe the boys would be one so soon, too soon. 

Over the past three days, the family planned a small celebration of life since Dorothy was very direct with not wanting a funeral and just being cremated and put with her husband. They set it up at the nursing home since that's where all her friends were. They ordered a beautiful but very simple cake and bought cookies and water to drink. The staff supplied punch, coffee, and all plates, napkins, and silverware. Since Dorothy wasn't very religious, they had the on staff pastor say a few words on request from the extended family and the only other thing was the balloons that Addy thought of. The idea was to write a message on the balloon and release it up into the sky, a message to grandma she smiled as she said it. They had plenty of sharpies and bought more then enough balloons for the project. The family went ahead of the Barba's, Addy promising to get the cake and deliver it on time since she had to get the boys changed and dressed before leaving the hotel.

Addy walked back to the all cribs as she sniffled. Raf had drawn a little bath for JJ to clean up before putting on her dress. He stepped out and seen Addy sitting on the edge of the bed trying not to cry. She looked miserable and he went into action. Raf sat on the floor in front of her and lifted her right foot up to his ear.

"Hello?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the bed as she gave small little giggles.

"Wait, wait, sorry... Sorry I'm getting a call on the other line. One moment." He lifted up her left foot to his other ear, "hello?"

She was starting to giggle more but kept a firm tone, "Rafioli, we have so much to do yet."

"Oh hi Mami.... No I'm not busy.... Wait sorry one second." He shifted to the other foot, "sorry Mami is on the other line."

She lit up and kissed his head as he pulled the other phone up and kept it going, "no, no... One at a time. I can't hear both of you.... Liv I-i-i... No Mami you can't...." 

He sighed and tried to keep it going, but Addy stopped him and kissed his cheek, dropping her legs from by his face, "I love you Raffaello, you can get off the phone." 

"Good, the phones kinda left me already." He shrugged and leaned back so she could hug him.

"Liv and Mami can call you back later, we have to get around and get the cake now." She kissed his hair, "boys or JJ."

"Boys." Raf slowly got up and grabbed the outfits Addy picked as Addy went to JJ in the bathroom.

Raf took the boys, Addy checked on JJ. JJ came out in a cute little sundress, hair in a sloppy low braid like Dorothy use to do with Addy. It made her smile, hugging her daughter and rushing her out as raf had the boys ready. He had on jeans and a button up plaid shirt, hair messy and just tucked the boys down into the stroller. Owen wore a little long sleeved onesie that says ''I put the 'He' in shenanigans" with a little pair of jeans and Olly had on one that said, 'I think my name is no no' and matching jeans. They looked nice and neat but not dressy as they packed up and left to get the cake. Raf glanced over Addy's outfit. A pair of well fitted skinny jeans, sneakers, a white blouse with watercolor flowers on it that tied on the waist to help hide her small baby pouch. She preferred to call it her kangaroo pouch, carrying her sweet little baby to add to the family.  _ **A girl please,**_ Raf thought as he slipped into the pssapasse seat,  ** _I would love a boy too but I think a second girl would be better._** He just smiled at Addy as she drove, moving on along to the store to get the cake and then the celebration of life. Luckily the store wasn't busy and they zoomed through and arrived twenty minutes early so they could help set up. Raf watched the boys as he sipped a coffee. Addy and JJ helped blow up the balloons and tie them off. Within a few minutes the room was filling up with residents of the nursing home, staff, and the extended family that insisted on this 'funeral'.

As everyone entered, Addy stole a balloon and walked it over to their table. She sat JJ in a chair and sat beside her with raf standing and rubbing her shoulders curios about the balloon. She tugged the not and sucked a little in, smiling at JJ.

"Bug, let mommy fix your hair." Addy reached to fix a small bunch that slipped out as JJ laughed.

"Rou round runny."

"It's the heilum, I sound squeaky don't I?" She made a face and the babies giggled.

"I married a child." Raf whispered before taking a swift inhale and squeaking out, "but she is fun to be around."

"Ran ri?" JJ perked up.

"I don't know." Addy looked at raf, "ok."

Addy gave her a small inhale and JJ smiled, "rooby-rooby-roo!" 

Everyone near by chuckled, smiling at the sweet little girl as the room was slowing coming down. Everyone looked at the pastor as she stepped up taking the attention to speak.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming to celebrate the life of Dorothy. We are here to share our memories and talk about how she has touched each and everyone of us. Who would like to start?"

The room went silent for a moment and then Elaine started, "we took her on a trip to Myrtle Beach a couple years back. She was on that beach and I loved seeing her smiling like I had to seen since dad died."

Everyone smiled then a nurse stepped in, "I was tasked with going around and seeing what the residents needed. She was the last one on my ten person list, and all other nine wanted something, but she kept saying no. So I asked one last time and she said she wanted a lamp. I stepped out as another nurse stepped in, she found it odd that she asked for a lamp so she asked about it. Dorothy looked up and said, "I don't need a lamp, I just wanted her to leave me alone."

Everyone laughed as she finished, "I got her that lamp as a joke and she left it in her room."

Everyone was smiling, so a resident raised his hand and spoke, "back when she first got here, she was struggling to adjust. One day, she was going up to each and every resident and trying to get us to start a revolt and over throw the nurses so we could leave. Then she got a lovely little ankle bracelet so the nurses could make sure she didn't bolt."

The laughs continued as Addy spoke up, "one of my favorite moments was bring my daughter to play bingo with her. JJ was front and center on her lap helping her with her cards. The only thing better was when she got to see the twins for the first time, she was beaming the whole time we were there."

A nurse nodded and spoke from across the room, "she wouldn't stop talking about them all week after."

"When she was younger, about eight." Grandma's youngest brother smiled, "we were playing in the yard at our old house in the country. We had just got soaking wet and Dorothy convinced me that I could ride in the dryer to dry off. So the six of us went to the laundry room and they helped me in the dryer to dry..."

Everyone was laughing and lightening up the room from the sorrow feeling that embraced it. The rest of Addy's family was a little angry Addy shared because they had to tell their stories. One cousin jumped in with a story about the grandparents going to China. Another talked about spending time at grandma and Grandpa's house when they were little. Another talked about the Christmases and family get togethers. Her aunt gave a small dig about the best family get together that happened before addy was conceived. Raf just squeezed her shoulder, slipping Olly out of his seat and making Addy had him because she couldn't cry or be visibly angry when holding one of her boys.

The pastor moved on, going to an old hymn that Dorothy use to hum alot before opening it up for people to chat and visit everyone. Addy cooled down holding her sweet boy but even more when raf brought over cake for his girls. Addy parents brought over a few of the extended family that Addy didn't know and introduced them. They chatted with them for a while and sat through the get together phase since none of the others wanted to talk to them. A few of the residents came to say hi and mess with the kids, since they were the only great grandkids that they met. That's when Addy noticed that out of the eight other great grandkids, only two were there. She frowned and made the best of the day, trying to celebrate her grandma in a way she would've liked. But she was excited to get to the last part, the part she came up with. Letters to heaven, writing on balloons to release up to her. Addy stole a few balloons and a couple sharpies as a few people started to write on them. 

She wrote a beautiful message, saying she loved and missed her. Raf wrote a quick one, not letting Addy see it before she had to help the boys. She shaded their hands and hand printed the three balloons to let go of, JJ having to hand print one too. Then JJ wrote on one and let her parents see.

Addy giggles at the message, "JJ, why is there a R before every word?"

"Ro randma rnows rit's rom re." She smiled as raf kissed her head.

"That just won her a extra piece of cake." He smiled and fetches a piece as Addy rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok.... My Scooby Doo did do good with that." Addy smiled as JJ scarfed down the cake and they had to wipe half of it off her face.

Raf had got his second coffee, sipping at it casaully till everyone was ready. The extra balloons were released bare, everyone running outside in the beautiful weather to join in. Raf and Addy both took a boy and had them holding both balloons and held their hands so they let go on time. JJ stood between them crouching and as everyone counted down, they let them go. That was the end of the party, Addy said her goodbyes and told her parents they would be by in the morning before they went to the airport. 

With the stress now gone, and her sorrow eased, Addy slipped on their bed and watched raf put the kids to sleep. She iled as he laid down and she straddled him to rub his shoulders.

"Thanks again raffaluffagus, I know you took a lot of extra weight this week."

"It's fine, I did it out of love." He kissed her hand before rolling over so she could rub his back too.

"I just have one question." She started to dig into the knots in his back.

He let out a pleased groan, "yes?"

"What did you write?" She whispered by his ear, looking over to make sure we wasn't being to loud to wake the kid just across the room.

"That's for me and Dorothy to know." He smirked as Addy dug a little deeper.

"Cute, come on now." She pouted, "you've been so nice and sweet and understanding all week... Would it really be so bad to give your grieving wife the truth."

He rolled his eyes, rolling over and tugging her down into a soft kiss but holding her close as he whispered back, "first, not cool to use grieving as an excuse. Second, I said I never got to thank her or John for accepting me so easily into the family. And third, on the other side I told her how much I felt like she was my real Abuelita because she just felt like she was everyone's grandma when she was around."

Addy sniffled and wiped her face as he kissed away the tears, "then I thanked her for your mom that made you. Mi dulce alma, el amor de mi vida(My sweet soul, the love of my life.)"

"Why do you always say the sweetest, perfect stuff when I can't think of anything good to reply with." She giggled through her sniffle, "I love you Rafi. Te amo más que a nada.(I love you more then anything.)".


	84. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf and Addy try to figure out space for the new baby.

After returning home, the Barba's slowly got back to normal. Raf was at work, Addy didn't even think about skipping a week on the blog, JJ was back in school and dance, and the boys were themselves. It had only been a few days, everyone falling back into the normal rhythm, but Addy was working overtime in her head and raf could tell. So as he got home, he put his things on his chair and tossed his suit jacket over it before slowly walking up behind her in the kitchen cooking. He smiled as he crept up, the way she was swaying and dancing to the music she had playing softly beside her.

> _I've been reading books of old_  
>  _The legends and the myths_  
>  _Achilles and his gold_  
>  _Hercules and his gifts_

She was to into the song to hear him getting closer, going through her little dance with it swaying to the music.

> _Spiderman's control_

She stretched her arm out like she was shooting a web.

> _And Batman with his fists_

She rolled her hand over and made fist before punching out the other one holding a wooden spoon as that one came back.

> _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_
> 
> _But she said, where'd you wanna go?_  
>  _How much you wanna risk?_

Her hands were back up above her head as she kept in rhythm to the music. He slipped in and put his arms tight around her waist as she giggled and leaned back into him.

_"I'm not looking for somebody_ _With some superhuman gifts._ _Some superhero. Some_ _fairytale bliss._ _Just something I can turn to._ _Somebody I can kiss."_ She sang along and hummed softly, " _I want something just like this."_

She turned her head and gave him a big kiss as her arms held his in place. His chuckles rumbling from his gut up as he silently laughed at his goofy wife. That kept humming softly with the song during the kiss. 

> _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
>  _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
>  _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
>  _Oh, I want something just like this_  
>  _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
>  _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
>  _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
>  _Oh, I want something just like this_

She clicked pause on her phone and turned around to face him and get a proper kiss, "why hello handsome... You better not let my husband catch you in here."

"He's a fool for leaving you alone all day. You could do so much better." He smiled and leaned his forehead to hers, "I am so much better."

"To bad I married him. I'm a little stuck." She winked and gave a quick peck on the lips before pulling back.

He reluctantly let go, "so what's for dinner?"

"Well, honestly I just procrastinated until I had little time to cook so... Sloppy joe bake. Nice biscits on bottom and smothered in cheese." She shrugged, "sounded good to me."

"Sound good." He smiled, "anything you cook is fine. Mainly because I don't have to do it." 

She rolled her eyes and pushed him out towards the living room area, "ok mister, out of the kitchen. All you want to do is distract me and get handsy."

"Qué está mal con eso(What's wrong with that)" he chuckled and took one of the stools, "Pensé que te gustaba cuando me puse manos a la obra. Tenemos tres hijos y un cuarto en el camino debido a 'handsy'(I thought you liked when I got handsy. We have three kids and a fourth on the way because of 'handsy')."

"Food first rafikins." She giggled, "so, how was work?"

"See old same old." He sighed and leaned into his hand, "do you want to run away together and just leave everything behind for some beautiful exoctic place?"

"First kids too."

"Ok, I have gotten rather attached to them." He shrugged hiding his grin pretty well.

"Second, you don't do exotic. You are hesitant about a vacation to Cuba for just us, not even the kids to the point you won't let me book it even though you talk about it constantly. Quiero ver de dónde vino mi mami. Quiero experimentar mi herencia(I want to see where my mommy came from. I want to experience my heritage.)"

"Eh."

"Third, you would miss the job and have us moving back because I don't know if you can live without the squad." She pointed at him.

He nods, "ok fine. How about just an hour all need with you and our bed."

She rolled her eyes, "maybe. Depends on if the kids can handle a night of no interruptions."

"That's fair." He shrugged, "so, we need to talk."

"We need to talk? I thought we were...." She looked up wide eye, "and do we need to talk or neeeeeed to talk like your breaking up with me." 

He rolled his eyes, "cute, no we needed to talk about the big issue. Space." 

"Oh what a relief." Addy wiped her forehead dramatically.

"Seriously add." He leaned in as she kept cooking, "we have a baby on the way and nowhere to put him or her."

"I know. I really don't want to redo the toy room into the twins room but it's that or moving and I like our home." She frowned.

"We do have my office." He offered.

"No, you need a quiet place to work and lock away case work so they don't see it." Addy shook her head.

"And you like to read in there why the kids nap." He smirked, "ok, but where are we going to put the bundle of joy?"

"We'll figure something out." She pulled he food from the oven, "can you get the boys and JJ out here for supper?"

* * *

The next day, raf was running about like he usually does. Court all morning, a very short lunch before paperwork and SVU. He walks in and right to Liv's office, sitting on the couch as she tipped her glasses down.

"Hello. Come on in." She rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you too Liv."

"Always Rafa." She took off her glasses and sat the folder down, "hows the case?"

"Yeah." He closed his eyes, "how's noah?"

"Good," she smiled, "Addy and the kids?"

"Good. Just adjusting with the new baby on the way."

"No room."

He nodded, "yeah, and no solutions." 

"Join the club. My landlord has been doing upgrades and a lot of fixes around the building." She leaned back in her chair, "constant construction and its annoying."

Raf smirked, a small idea coming to mind.  ** _The small apartment across the way has been vacant for a while. If we bought it we could extend the apartment. Turn it's main room into storage/laundry room and we could remodel the only bedroom into my new office. My old office will be for the new baby and the old little laundry room can become a Butler's pantry like Addy had been wanting. I would have a bathroom in my new office too.... That still leaves two other apartments on the floor. Just getting approval for the construction._**

"Raf? Are you zoned out again." Liv frowned at him.

"Yes and thank you for the idea." He hopped up left as quickly as he had entered. 

He had to run to his office and call the building owner, finding out what was needed for construction. He called about the apartment and was pricing everything out except the actual construction. Once he got the general idea, he could run with it and 'pitch' the idea to addy since she made more then him and would be the one home for most the work. He wrote it all down, slipped it into his briefcase and left work on time for once. He said goodbye to Carmen and ran home to surpirsu his beautiful wife.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy was sitting at home, she was watching the boys roll on the floor and try to stand only to fall down and crawl to another place and try again. JJ was helping, lifting him up and kissing his head and letting go smiling before he would tumble and she frowned. Addy pulled her into her lap.

"JJ babe, let them go on their own." She giggled, "let them learn from their falls. Only worry if they cry."

She nodded and watched as they started to crawl towards each other and use each other to stand before they both fell down holding hands. JJ broke down laughing and Addy got up and picked up the boys.

"Ok, enough excitiment for today. Let's go watch TV and veg till supper time." She walked them out and put them in their favorite spot on the couch, "I'm thinking pizza."

"Rizza! Reah, reah." JJ bounced.

"Or maybe really big bowls of lettuce with nothing in or on it and I'll call it a salad." 

JJ went wide eyed and was about to drop on her knees and beg as the door opened and she turned to it instead. Raf came in with a pizza in hand and JJ smiled before running over to him.

"Papa!" She tackled his legs and he chuckled.

"Yes princesa, Puedes llevar la pizza a la mesa por mí?(can you carry the pizza to the table for me?)"

She nodded, "rup papa."

JJ took the pizza to the table and was sniffing it as raf turned her away, "go get plates and drinks."

She scampered off to the kitchen, doing as asked. Raf tossed his briefcase down, jacket following with his tie. He pulled Addy up and slipped the boys into their play pin, letting them relax since Addy was against giving them pizza to eat till they can chew better. They weren't to hungry and had gotten tired from all their exercise just before daddy got home. JJ brought in plates and carried in three bottles of pop for everyone to drink. The sweet family together ate and talked about their days, the parents focusing on JJ and her exciting day. But as dinner finished up, they sent JJ to do homework and they put the boys to bed. Once they were asleep, raf sat down with Addy.

"Add, I love you."

"I love you too?" She raised her brow.

"I solved our space issue." He grinned, "I have the best solution possible."

"Ok I'll bite. What is it?" Addy turned towards him as they sat on the couch.

"Extend our home." He smiled, "the empty apartment next door that they can't sell, we buy it and bust down the wall to connect them."

"Bust down the wall? Your talking construction."

"Yes, but it'll be perfect." 

She shook her head, "Rafi..."

"No listen add. If we connect the one bedroom apartment, the bedroom can be my new office. The kitchen area can be changed into a laundry room/storage room since it is also an open floor plan. Our current tiny laundry room can be changed into a Butler's pantry for you." He smiled wider as he got further into it, "all bedrooms and the play room stay the same I just get a slightly bigger office on the other side of the apartment. We get more room for the laundry and four kids means we need space. You get the pantry you want."

"But construction raffy-taffy, could we even...?"

"Yes." He interrupted, "I already called and checked in. If we buy the apartment and give two weeks notice, we can do a remodel and as long as it doesn't go past four months we'll be good."

"Cost?"

"We currently have enough to buy the apartment and if we give verbal warning to the neighbors, we can start shopping for the company we want to remodel. Then two months from now we can have a bigger home that will fit all the kids."

She sighed, "I don't know."

"Which part?" He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"All of it. I don't want to look for a new place, don't want you to lose your office, don't want to lose the play room.... But construction. Even the slightest remodel." She closed her eyes, "they would have to tear down the wall and rip everything out of the main room/kitchen over there. Pull and move the washer and dryer over and put in shelves for the pantry.... It's a lot."

"And luckily we save up a lot of money." He hummed, "we can do this, it's our best option."

She sighed, looking worried and very scared but nodding after a moment. It stayed silent, raf wanted verbal acknowledgement and a clear answer. Addy looked at him with her half smirk.

"I mean, I get my pantry so..." She smiled as raf kissed her, "we'll look at contractors and figure out everything."

"I told you love." He grinned, "Te dije que sabía lo perfecto(I told you I knew the perfect thing.)"

"Love you, Te quiero tanto que lo dejaré pasar.(I love you so much I'll let that slide.)" She giggled as he kissed her neck and pushed her back against the couch, "but you better not slide. Yo prefiero tu firma.(I prefer you firm.)" 

He chuckled but kissed her again, "I'll get JJ to sleep, then I'll show you firm."

Addy laughed as he went back down the hall. She shook her head and closed her eyes,  _ **Well it is a good idea. Not that I want the noise but, it is nearly perfect. I'm scared to ask how he figured this out but I think we have or space problem.**_


	85. Going crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy goes mad with construction.

Addison Barba was slowly losing her mind, with the construction that started only a few days ago being the cause. The babies lost their sleep pattern, she was constantly rerecording videos or yelling into a phone. Then she started to get the cravings with the pregnancy and wanting to cry all the time.... And she wasn't that far into it. Only two and a half months. 

So it was no surprise that raf got home after the construction time of day and was surprised to see his wife. Addy was laying on the couch, squeezing a stuffed animal of jj's, crying softly, and watching YouTube videos about pregnancy. He blinked and walked in quietly as the parody video played.

> _'Cause I'm all about the bump. 'bout that bump. I'm pregnant._
> 
> _Cause I'm all about the bump. 'bout that bump. So pregnant._
> 
> _Cause I'm all about the bump. 'bout that bump. I'm pregnant._
> 
> _Cause I'm all about the bump. 'bout that bump. Bump, bump, bump, bump..._

Raf started to speak as she sniffled and spoke, "no not that one... Happy."

Addy pressed a different video and it took over the screen. A more upbeat music started.

> _It might seem crazy what I'm about to say. With all these kids you would think we need a break. But pretty soon we'll need more space. With one here, two there, and one on the way._
> 
> _And we're happyyyyyyyy (clap along if you feel like a home without enough rooms.)_
> 
> _And we're happyyyyyyyyyyyy (clap along if you feel like you never stop changing poo.)_

_**I honestly know that feeling... Now, add.**_ He tapped her pillow and watched her jump as she caught her breath quickly.

"Cariño, are you ok?" He opened his arms as she tackled his chest to hide her face, "why are you crying?"

She spoke into his chest so it was all gibberish and hard to hear over the tv. He turned the TV off and rocked Addy softly before asking again.

"I couldn't understand you, Por qué estás llorando?(why are you crying?)" he hummed into her ear.

"The boys are completely screwed up on the sleep schedule, I can't control my hormones, Tengo miedo de estar engordando, JJ no quiere abrazarme, la construcción es molesta y no puedo distraerme con videos porque arruinan todos mis videos.(I'm scared I'm getting fat, JJ doesn't want to cuddle, the construction is annoying and I can't distract myself with videos because it ruins all my videos.)" She rushed out then started crying harder, "wi'm wa cwy baby."

"Shhhh... No tu no. Agrega tu no es un llorón(No your not. Add your not a crybaby)." He whispered, "breath, tour starting to sound like JJ."

As he was finally getting her to settle down, JJ walked out and took her monkey from the couch, "rad rour rome papa, rhe ron't rop rying."

Add started to cry harder again and raf sighed, "JJ, can you please give us a moment."

She nodded and went back to her room holding the monkey out from her and mumbling, "rit's ret."

He lifted Addy up and carried her to bed, he calmed her down and let her hug his pillow, "ok add, I'm going to take care of supper, you lay here and watch Scooby-Doo until I get back."

She nodded and just after he got off the phone with the pizza place, the boys started to cry.  _ **I should have an hour.... Construction. The baby's are off their sleep schedule.**_ He sighed and went to handle them first as JJ peaked in to watch. Obviously waiting on him to finish with the boys so she could steal his attention. He picked them both up and carried them to their high chairs. Once they were in, he got two sippy cups of juice ready and motioned JJ into the kitchen to talk as he did.

"Yes princesa, did you want something?"

"Rhy ris Mommy ris rying ra rot." She blinked.

"Remember right before mommy had the boys, when she would cry and yell and all that fun stuff?" He paused till she nodded, "well it's starting early in this pregnancy."

"Rhy?"

"That is something papa doesn't know." Raf looked down as he screwed the caps on, "it's part of the magical thing known as pregnancy. Maybe one day you will get to experience and figure out the question. You know when your like fourty and papa is with great Grandma and Grandpa in heaven."

"Rot runny." She sniffled at the thought of the recently lost great grandmother.

"Lo siento princesa(I'm sorry princess)." He stopped and knelt down to wipe the imaginary tear, "papa has a weird sense of humor when he gets stressed and mommy goes crazy."

"Rit's rok." She smiled softly as he ran the drinks to the boys.

He turned around and picked her up, sitting her on the counter to be closer to her Papa's hieght, "anything else?"

"Rhere roes rabies rome rom?" She asked so easy.

"Uh....welll... You see..." Raf scratched his neck, "when mommy's and daddy's love each other a lot they... We'll they... They talk about having kids and then they call... They call, uhmm.....call the stork for a baby. The stork comes at night and leaves a present for the married couple and then the mommy grows the baby in her stomach thanks to the gift."

Raf was sweeting bullets, hoping this doesn't screw everything up later for her.

"Rhen rhy roes mommy ro ro rhe rospitle?"

"Because mommy has to poop out the baby and you don't want the baby to just pop out on the potty and get hurt. You go to the doctor and they help make sure the baby is safe." He bit his lip,  _ **Poop out the baby? Really that was the best you had Rafael?**_

"Rok." She nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Ro." She smiled.

"Ok good, now help papa out. Watch your brothers when the door buzzes so papa can get the pizza for dinner." He smiled as she did a little jig at the word pizza alone before he continued, "and is it ok if you go to bed early tonight? Or at least lay down in your room and watch Scooby till you fall asleep as long as your quiet."

She nodded.

"Good. I'll put the boys down after burping them and then tuck you in before I go make mommy feel betrer." He smiled softly as the buzzer went off for the door, "mommy needs a little help from daddy to feel better."

"Rok, ri ran ro rhat." She nodded.

Raf got the door, handing him a good tip with the payment and taking the pizza. He sat it on the table and pulled two small pieces for the boys and a couple for JJ. He made a small plate and ran it back to addy, getting her calmed down and fed helped a lot, then he promised to be back soon. Raf was racing back out to clean up the boys and burp them before laying them down to sleep. With the momitom on his hip, he walked over to check on JJ and smiled as she was just laying down in bed. He took his laptop and let it sit on a stand by her bed at a low volume, Scooby-doo ready to play till it died in a few hours. JJ was in her onesie PJs with the cartoon flowers on them, she called them groovy.... It always made him laugh. 

He lifted up the blankets so she could get in then dropped them over her to tuck around her tightly, "thank you princesa. Mommy is very thankful for this."

"Ro roblem. Ras rong ras ri rave rooby RI'm rood." She smiled.

"You are such an amazing girl. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her head then puckered his lips as she gave him a peck his gently.

"Rove rou roo papa." 

He got up and turned off the lights as the first episode started. He went back to the bedroom to find Addy sitting up wiping her eyes. He walked over, sat down beside her, and kissed the top of her head as he pulled her in to console.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't even know." She sniffled, "stupid pregnancy."

"Any only a few months ago you wanted to be pregnant again and enjoy a full pregnancy without complications."

"I do.... This isn't suppose to happen yet." She teared up heavy again and he sighed.

"You have to remember your past ones add. JJ was good until the car accident. The boys were a little touchy and then you had a panic attack and needed to be induced. This one should be good as long as nothing tragic happens." He smiled as she started to calm down, "I love you cariño, just breath and stay calm. You can make this better so you do enjoy it."

She nodded, "you know what was making me happy?"

"What?" He smiled at her calming down.

"Those YouTube videos." She smiled and raf closed his eyes, "can I watch a few more?"

"You were crying when you were watching them."

"No I was crying over other things. Please." She pouted and raf turned Scooby off and handed Addy the remote so she could bring one up on the tv.

She smiled and clapped like JJ would, he couldn't help but crack a smile. She searched through, considering them all very carefully before finally clicking one. She looked at him and watched him instead of the video as it loaded.

"What?"

"I want to see you smile at this. I think you can relate." She smiled and it almost creeped him out. 

He looked ahead and was honestly scared he would hate it and Addy would cry again. He bit his lip and prayed for the best. Then he recognized the song immediately, animals by maroon 5. It was one of the first songs played on the road trips, with and without kids because Addy loved it.... But the words were off.

> _Babies are playin on me tonight. Jumping on me like I'm not alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals...._
> 
> _These kids don't care if we're tired. Hangin on me like my arms are vines. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals. Babies are..._

Raf chuckled and cracked a smile, Addy was thrilled, "told you you would like it."

"Fair enough." He shook his head as she started singing it.

" _What are they tryin ta do to me. Wearin me out, I can't escape. You might think that were in a zoo-oooooo. Yeah. I think these kids are killing me. Driving me to insanity. I wish they would find something else to do-oooooo."_

"ok that is pretty g..."

"Shh. Best part." She pointed.

> _Sitting on the sofa trying to read. They can do whatever just leave me be, but they're climbing all over me. They just can't stay away from me. why do they think I want them around? Can't they hear me saying get down? Better not even be asleep... Oh-noooooo._

_**To accurate. JJ and the boys are always on me when I get home from work.**_ He chuckled, "just missing hiding in the bathroom."

"No that's in a few lines I believe." Add lit up and raf kissed her head.

"Ok, so these videos are awesome."

"That's why I want to do one or two. I just have to write one up."

He chuckled and finished out the night easy, letting videos go by until they both fell asleep. The next morning he went off to work and was pushing through the day when he stopped at SVU. He was met with the squad watching a video and peeked when he heard Addy's voice. It was definitely new, he could tell from the construction in the background.

> Addy was front and center glaring off behind the camera, "so, in case you can't hear it just across the room.... We are remodeling." 
> 
> She sighed and took the phone and walked back to the toy room to be heard better. She rolled her eyes but smiled.
> 
> "Yeah sorry, we are remodeling so we have room for the new addition to the family. The only bad thing is the noise and lack of sleep for the boys...." A cry burst out and she closed her eyes and nodded, "speaking of which, the boys want me."
> 
> She ran into their room and you seen Owen crying and Olly on the verge, "it's loud isn't it babes." 
> 
> She picked up Owen and soothed his tears, "ok fine, I guess it's park day."
> 
> She sat him on the changing table and turned back to the camera, "I am losing my mind. Ok sorry. I will add another video once we get to the park. Later ya'll."

The video cut out and raf sighed,  _ **Poor add, you didn't think this through completely before you said yes.**_ He gave a half smile as Carisi turned around.

"Addy isn't a fan of the construction I take it?"

"Who would be, you heard it so clearly in the video and the babies weren't happy." Rollins added.

"The babies are falling out of their sleep pattern, JJ is getting distracted trying to do homework to the point she doesn't do any till after I get home.... It's chaos." Raf nodded.

"Chaos in the Barba household, never." Liv smiled as she came walking up, "how is the construction going?"

"Aside from Addy slowly losing her mind between hormones and the noise, good. They converted the apartment as asked and are just putting the finishing touches before we can move stuff over and they do the last bit. Probably a week or two depending on how many coats of paint and moving over the washer and dryer."

"I can't believe you actually bought the apartment next door," fin shook his head.

"We needed room and Addy didn't want to move. Happy wife happy life and all that." Raf waved it off.

"She doesn't look to happy." Rollins smiled.

"She will be soon enough." He gave a pointed look, "anyway, case. What have you found?"

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

It was a little rainy, so the boys were bundled up and they picked up JJ before going to the indoor kids place. JJ could run around and the boys could socialize a little with other little kids. She sat back and watched them a little as she started up her video again, smiling as the red recording light flashed.

"Hey everyone, I'm back. Since we have a drizzle here at the moment, we went to an indoor gym thing and my monsters ran away to play." She shrugged, "even the boys ripped the stroller apart to get out. Apparently they have hidden strength like their dad. I can't get him to help me carry stuff but if he wants to he is the hulk."

"He actually has these things called biceps. They are right here." Addy flexed her arm to point it out, "and if you ever look closely at my sweet man, you will see he is actually very strong. When weet I thought he was arm candy, very well toned and he could carry me around all day. Now, he hides it very well but loves to still Carry me when he doesn't have the kids in hand."

A loud scream broke out and Addy went wide eyed before a mom ran by, "I don't know if this place is like a jungle or a zoo..... Or my home with construction."

JJ came running over and tugged her jacket, Addy waved her up and tipped the camera, "say hi."

"Ri." She waved, "rant ro ree romething rool?"

Addy shrugged, "ok, JJ side adventure everyone. Hold tight."

Addy handed her the phone and watched as she ran off to the big play house thing. She held it in I'm hand and crawled through to the top look out through the mesh net and them lifted it up so everyone can see the whole building. Addy waved up at the camera and JJ waved back.

"Rook, rit's mommy. Ray ri."

She turned the camera around, "rhe ris rosing rer rind." 

JJ then looked at the tall swirly slide that has twisting colors, as you go down it swirls around and mixes with the light to make a cool effect. She smiled and quickly said 'rold ron' and dived in head first hold in the camera so everyone could see before being tossed into the ball pit. Addy was waiting by the pit, pulling her up and out as she clutched onto the phone. Addy lifted her up onto her hip and kissed her head before looking at the camera.

"And that is Justice Jay Barba's little adventure." She smiled and took the phone back, "say bye."

"Rye reverybody." She wiggled out of her arms and took off back to the stairs to go back up.

Addy sighed and sat back down rubbing her belly through her jacket, "so, as I was going to say. We aren't even at three months yet but this baby is driving me crazy. Do if you want to start polls are bets on gender, start soon because I will be doing wellness test due to complications in my past two pregnancies."

She signed off and after a little bit longer she wrangled up the kids and went home. She started supper, whipping up a quick meal as raf walked in the door and kissed her cheek.

"Buenas noches, mi dulce esposa, ¿sabes que eres tan hermosa? Es increíble.(Good evening my sweet wife, do you know you are so beautiful it is unbelievable.)" He winked as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok you obviously seen the first video." She turned around after smacking his hand away from the food, "let's hear it."

"Hear what? Eres muy hormonal y obviamente te vuelves senil antes que yo.(You are very hormonal and obviously going senile before me.)" He smiled as she smacked him with the wooden spoon again, "hey!"

"No food for you." She pointed at him as JJ came running out.

"Daddy, rou're rad." She pushed past him and stole a piece of meat from the pan.

"Really? I'm bad. You just stole meat." He picked her up before she could eat it, "share and I'll put you down."

JJ was thinking it over when he added, "or I eat it without you getting any."

She sighed and ripped it in half and fed a piece to raf before he sat her down and she ran off. Addy rolled her eyes.

"You just stole your daughters piece."

"No, she shared it." He smiled, "I'll share a piece with you too cariño."

Addy rolled her eyes and took a piece, sticking it in her teeth and 'lady and tramp'ing it. He smiled and stole a quick kiss before pulling back as she shook her head and laughed.

"I really am going crazy."

"How so?" He asked intrigued by her sudden amusement at it.

"I just gave you more before dinner. Go sit like a good boy." She pushes him away as he laughed. 

_**I love you mister, I love you so raffy-doo.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the songs in here. I found all of them on YouTube and thought they were awesome. Please check them out.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7DNrOshR23k
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?t=41s&v=APRcMPt2-cM
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=n3O5yLteah8


	86. Walking a mile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy is asked to host and event, raf gets roped into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for how short this chapter is but I wrote it in only three hours due to the original chapter I wanted to post being far from done. My apologies, but it will be posted next week.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter seems short and rushed.

Walk a mile in her shoes, a simple even were men put on heels and walk a mile to raise awareness for domestic violence. They were shutting down a few blocks and raising money for the cause, they even got a celebrity to host the event... Addison Barba.

Addy was excited when they first called her, the cause was something close to her since that was most the cases raf prosecuted. So she jumped at the chance and made a promise to herself right after agreeing, raf would be in her heels walking if she had to guilt her into it. 

So the week before, she met with the group setting up the walk and went over everything involved. Addy helped design the shirts, took some promotional photos for the last push of advertising. They sent her home with some shirts for the family, but Addy wanted to make sure she got as many people as possible so while the kids were with melody who was excited to participate after her small ordeal, Addy stopped at the precinct. She walked in after sending a text to raf, luckily he was there so she only had one stop. She walked and smiled as everyone said hi.

"Hey guys." Addy waved as raf turned towards his wife, "mi dulce y amoroso esposo(my sweet, loving husband.)" 

Raf blinked, "what did you do?"

"Nothing." She giggled, "why do you always assume I did something?"

"Estás siendo extremadamente agradable(You are being extremely nice.)" He raised a brow, "your not that innocent add, three kids ruin that play."

She rolled her eyes and hugged him, "can't I just stop in and say hi to my hubby at work?"

"Podrías, pero estás solo y camino a feliz.(You could, but you're alone and way to happy.)" He shook his head, "spill."

"I got offered this thing and I took it." She shrugged, "I'm hosting a charity event and I want you there with me."

"I'm guessing a suit." He turned away and was reclaiming his seat, "tu en un hermoso vestido(you in a beautiful dress.)"

"Not quite." She smiled, "more like jeans and this awesome shirt I help design."

"Oh?"

"Walk a mile in her shoes." She smiled, "a group that raises money for domestic violence and sexual assault victims. They raise awareness through a mile long walk."

Amanda smiled, "in heels."

"Wait, what?" Sonny looked up at that, "heels?"

"We'll it is called walk a mile in _her_ shoes." Addy shrugged, "men and women do anmile walk and most men put on heels. It's the gimmick that gets the attention."

"Count me out." Fin shook his head, "I'm not wearin heels."

"Ok, the tennis shoes. I want all of you to come if possible. Kids too. JJ wants to walk with Noah." She smiled at Liv, "you just put on the shirt and walk with the group."

Everyone nodded and raf narrowed his eyes, "Addy... No."

"No what?" She pouted, "I can't get my husband to walk for the cause that he prosecutes daily?"

"No to the reason your really here." He leaned up to kiss her, "I'm not walking in heels."

"I never said you had too."

"But you will soon enough. I'm not doing heels." He leaned back, "nope."

"Nunca te pedí que(I never asked you to.)"

"But you will. I know that look, you're going to guilt me into it if I keep talking to you."

"Jerk." Addy kissed his head.

"But I'm your jerk." He smiled and tapped his ring, "forever."

The squad chuckled and waved goodbye as Addy ran off back home.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

The next week was spent not mentioning raf doing the walk. Infact, Addy acted as if he wouldn't even show up much less walk it.... All because he wouldn't wear heels. He brushed it off and the day of the event, he drove over with Addy and the kids. Addy was in flip flops but brought a pair of ankle boots to slip on for the walk. JJ had wedges, the boys wore wedges too. Raf had on sneakers but they all had on the same smokey grey shirt that had the logo on it and a big ten for the ten years this event has been happening all over the country. Addy's big add in, 'got consent?' was across the back above the ten. Everything looked good, the tents set up and a small stage where Addy would be speaking. There was a large crowd already and they still had an hour till the walk.

As the family checked in and moved to the stage area, they spotted the squad. JJ ran over to hug Noah who had ducktaped on wedges to walk in. Everyone else had on heels except fin, but even Carisi and fin's son had them on. 

"Thanks for coming." Addy smiled and gave them all a hug.

"Why wouldn't we? This is our job in a easier way." Sonny chuckled as he picked up Owen.

"I better make the first announcement, get this thing going." Addy got on stage as everyone cheered.

She walked to the mic and waved, "heys guys, thank you for coming. The walk with be starting in just over half an hour so you have some time to break in your heels. For anyone who doesn't have any, we have a nice booth full of heels across the way and some flats. We even have pink flip flops for anyone who knows heels won't work. We have shirts over there and they look like this..." 

Addy spun so everyone could see them, "please spend the ten dollars and help the cause.... Don't leave the pregnant woman being the only one in heels and a shirt. And again, thank you for joining us."

She exited the stage as music started playing to entertain the audience as more people showed up. She sat on the edge of the stage, watching as raf stood there with a firm look. He knew it was coming, knew she wouldn't give up.... And she didn't.

"Rafikins, please....Pllllllllleeeeeeeaaaasssssseeeee."

He shook his head, and she pouted.

"Come on Rafa, everyone else is." Liv joined in.

"Not fin." He pointed out.

"Fin isn't married to me." Addy batted her eyes, "I am hosting it, I have to get my husband in heels."

"No." He shook his head.

"Come on sonny has them on." Amanda jumped in.

"They aren't that bad." Sonny shrugged.

"No." He shook his head.

JJ and Noah stopped in front of him, "rease papa. Rease ralk rith re rin reels." 

Raf closed his eyes, "why do I have to wear heels?"

"They aren't big raffaluffagus." Addy pushed, "I brought a pair of my kiddy heels. Chunky heel so you have plenty of support."

"It's only for a mile walk, you can take then off right after." Liv added.

"You can push the stroller for the boys, no one will say a thing about it." Amanda shrugged.

He looked at Addy as she held up the box, "please?.... Or I call Mami."

He rolled his eyes and pulled out the knee high clunk of a heel. He sat on the edge of the stage and put them on, hiding most of them under his jeans as the small group cheered. He missed the photographer getting a few shots of everyone, especially of Addy hugging him and kissing his cheek as he was blushing trying to slip the other boot on. Before she knew it, she was being called on stage and starting the walk.

"Ok everyone, it is time for the moment of Truth. Before we walk in our heels, we need to understand why we are doing this... Just in case anyone showed up in heels not understanding why or just for jokes." She smiled, "thought the group with me probably did. In case you don't know them, that is Manhattans special victim unit." The squad waved as raf leaned on the stroller, "and my sweet husband who managed to put his big feet in a pair of my heeled boots."

Everyone chuckled as she went back to the scripted speech raf had wrote and rehearsed with her.

"This is a walk to raise awareness for sexual assault and domestic violence victims. We walk in heels like these..." She pointed at her feet, "... To represent the women who have went through these horrible tragedies. On average, nearly 20 people per minute are physically abused by an intimate partner in the United States. During one year, this equates to more than 10 million women and men. Intimate partner violence accounts for 15% of all violent crime in the US. 1 in 3 women and 1 in 4 men have been victims of some form of physical violence by an intimate partner within their lifetime, but 1 in 4 women and 1 in 7 men have been victims of severe physical violence by an intimate partner in their lifetime."

The crowd was glued to her, everyone watching her closely as she tried get through her speech that rat helped her compile.

"Then there is sexual assault. 1 in 5 women in the United States has been raped in their lifetime, while only 1 in 71 men have been. Almost half of female (46.7%) and male (44.9%) victims of rape in the United States were raped by an acquaintance. Of these, 45.4% of female rape victims and 29% of male rape victims were raped by an intimate partner." She shook her head, "sorry, that is always a hard one for me to hear. I am lucky enough to have a beautiful family and amazing friends, some of which have went through this. But I also have a strong stance on this matter because it's part of my daily life practically. These are the type of cases my husband works, the things he deals with daily and then comes home to a loving family that he would do anything to protect. This walk is about making sure people know how the victims feel, how hard it is on them. We are here to walk with them, to stand with them and show the world that this is enough."

She got a roar from the crowd as raf smiled leaning on the stroller to help his already stinging feet,  ** _Thank god I have her. I can't imagine where I'd be without Addy there to pull me back in._** He leaned back as Addy started to the steps to come down.

"So now, without further ado.... Let's walk!" She handed the mic to a helper and came down to walk beside raf pushing the stroller. JJ and Noah were walking with each other as the squad fell in just behind them. A small group of victims we're carrying the banner for the walk at the front of mass now walking down the street of New York. After the first few feet, and Addy wrapping and arm around him She hung off him, raf didn't feel the pain anymore. He was to busy laughing and smiling at everyone marching away.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy peeked around, sose people dressed up and went way past just the heels and some went with fin and just walked it. But that didn't matter, the only thing that did was seeing people supporting something Addy always wanted to do. Kids, adults, men, woman.... There was hundreds of people here for one cause.

She rested her head against raf and hummed, "feet hurting yet?"

"They were killing me before we started moving." He chuckled, "your just lucky I love you."

"Por supuesto, de lo contrario estaría allí sosteniendo la pancarta.(Of course, or else I would be up there holding the banner.)" She kissed his shoulder, "but honestly, I knew you would come around."

He shook his head and glanced around, "so that speech was pretty good. I don't know if I could've said it better myself."

"We'll you wrote it so, I guess I won't make you say it." She smiled, "but I do want to see you in heels after we're home."

"Oh?" He chuckled.

"Those boots look amazing with your calves." She smirked and kissed his blushing cheek, "besides I'm pregnant, I shouldnt be I heels."

He chuckled as they came up to the end of the mile. He fell into a chair by the stage and never even bothered to take the heels off as the photographer was getting photos of all the heels. Addy sat on his lap, he held her there while the next hour went by easy before they decided to leave. Addy fulfilled a dream of hers, raf worked through a nightmare he knew was coming.... The Barba's went home and dog piled on the king bed. A few photos taken and posted before addy fell asleep.

> _Just finished the walk in heels with my baby bump. I complain only because raf was doing the same with two babies in a stroller. #ThankGodForMyLovingHusband._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The statistics in here we're found online. I can not vouch for accuracy or year done.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Next chapter will do the gender reveal for the baby. My question is what does everyone think? Boy or girl? Which should they have.


	87. Check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy's checkup has her worried.

Addy was about three months pregnant, she already knew she would need to be having testing to check on the baby like last time. The CVS was set for tomorrow, she would be in the hospital with raf beside her again for the procedure. Raf was worried about them scraping again and causing another large bleed to make them worry more. But Addy was worried about finding something wrong. Why they had no problems yet, the big problems care later through accidents. JJ was technically brain damaged though you would never know by the fact she is way to smart but does over use R. The boys seem good but they were born early through a stress attack. Addy was worried to see what would happen with this one.

"So, I'll be late into work tomorrow and everyone knows not to call till after noon." Raf sat beside Addy in living room, "we are all good."

"Good." She faked a smile and he put his arm around her.

"Are you ok?" He raised a brow, "don't tell me your worried."

"Hard not to be." She shrugged.

"Then think about something else." He bit his lip as he thought it through, "aren't you excited to know gender?"

"Of course." She tried to sound happier.

"What do you want?" He smiled thinking he had won.

"A healthy baby." 

He sighed, "add, I love you. Everything will be ok.... Which would you like?"

"Girl." She shrugged, "but I would still love a boy."

"I want a girl too. Give JJ someone to dress up and not the boys in dresses."

"One time raf," Addy rolled her eyes, "one time and she apologized."

"I told you we should get her dolls." He gave a soft tug and made her rest her head on his chest and shoulder.

"She doesn't like the eyes. I don't either. And they're creepy and make me think of almost any horror movie ever. Always dolls in it in some way." She gave a small fake shiver to sell it and he laughed.

"Ok, so we both thinking girl?"

"I want one but I just don't know. My gut feeling is still open." She shrugged, "I just don't know which way it'll go."

"I'm still saying girl," he kissed her head, "let's talk names. Girl first and boy only if it goes that way." 

She giggled and shifted to lay down looking up at him, his lap giving plenty of comfort for her head, "ok. Pipa."

"Pipa? Very posh." He chuckled into the water he was drinking as she rolled her eyes, "it was cute until you ruined it."

"Ok, Cora." 

"No." Add shook her head.

"Why I liked it." He pouted down towards her.

"I don't know why but, I don't." She shrugged, "maybe Adeline or Scarlett.... No, Clara."

Raf just shook his head, "no I have it." 

He smiled and kissed her soothingly, "Dorothy."

"After grandma?" She lit up, "I should've known you would pick the best one." She sat up and hugged him.

"It's be perfect."

"What if it's a boy?" She asked.

"Same, make him tougher." He shrugged as she slapped his shoulder.

"Not funny." She rolled her eyes, "maybe something a little less Cuban this time. I promise I won't get carried away."

"You gave them the Cuban names." He shook his head, "so ok.... Those poor boys."

She smacked him again, "Michael Is that normal enough for you."

He chuckled with her, knowing the joke well. They spat back and forth till they agreed to keep thinking. A boys boys just wasn't coming to them. They fell asleep in their bed and slept through the night. Addy slept like a baby between her twists and turns, raf was up at his usual time but didnt have a need so he laid there holding her till the alarm went off. Fun enough, she couldn't really sleep past his normal time either. She rolled over and kissed his chest, burying her face as he stroked her back.

"Morning."

"Morning." She stretched slightly before rolling back over then the other way.

"What are you doin?" He tried to pin her down.

"Rolling. I won't be able to do that for long." She smiled as he pulled her in.

"Really? That's what you'll miss?" He sputtered, "you're a dork."

"I'm your dork." She stuck her tongue out and he stole a kiss.

"We should get ready, melody will be here in no time to watch the kids." Raf slowly pushed her up and slipped out from behind her, "come on beautiful."

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Raf went into the bathroom to shower and get ready. He made sure Carmen had one of his suits in his office pressed so he could change after the appointment. This meant he could just do his hair and toss on clothes, no need to worry about more. He started the shower for Addy and then started on his hair while she cleaned up. He styled it carefully, a little gel ran through from his finger tips and he was satisfied. Next came getting dressed, jeans and a red shirt.

He smiled and thought about how his out-of-work style has really dropped since meeting Addy. She said it was like dating a country club boy, all the polos and khaki. Slowly through their marriage, she got him to loosen up. Less sweaters and khaki, more jeans and button ups. She got him in plain shirts and stuff that were plain. 

He slipped on his sneakers knowing his spare shoes were in the office so he could go extra comfortable. This is the point he realized Addy had only just got out of the shower,  _ **Thirty minutes? She took her time.**_ He walked in and ran his hands through her hair as she toweled off.

"Stop worrying, everything will be fine." He kissed her neck and twirled her hair around his finger.

"You keep saying that." She sighed.

"Because it is true. Alguna vez te mentiría?(Would I ever lie to you?)"

"Only on things you can't know for sure." She dropped her towel to the floor and took a clip from her drawer and clipped her hair up.

He let out a small whistle, running his hands over her hips softly, "Ai Mamí, Ni siquiera puedo decir que tenías hijos mucho menos con uno.(I can't even tell you had kids much less carrying one.)"

She blushed softly and chuckled before pushing his hands away, "Soy una mujer casada señor(I'm a married woman mister.)"

"He's a fool for leaving you alone." He winked as she slipped into her underware and a dress.

"Can't be to much of a fool, he has me no?" She smiled and kissed him as he let her hair back down.

"Eso lo hace(That he does.) Give papí a little more sugar." 

She gave a second kiss then pushed him back, "any more sugar and I'll be having Irish twins here." 

She looked happier, less worried as she tugged on a jacket and grabbed her bag. Melody was at the door waiting, she took the kids and we took off. Addy smoothed out her dress skirt, tugging her cardigan style jacket a little tighter around her as she closed her eyes. The Uber was waiting, it was just the elevator ride down that scared her into reality again. The damn tests. He tugged her small loose over hanging top portion and kissed her cheek as the door opened.

"Stop."

"I can't." She frowned.

He put his hand on the bottom part of her knee length skirt, rubbing the hem after sitting down and starting the drive. The minty teal dress had little white polk-a-dot and a white cardigan jacket with a hood. She looked beautiful, sweet as can be and not even able to see her pouch yet.

"Nothing will happen. Nothing is wrong." He said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I wish I could have your optimistic attitude right now." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Weird having it in reverse right?" He chuckled, "and you say I'm always so serious and realistic."

"Wrong once in our nine year marriage, sue me." She closed her eyes as she delivered the half hearted joked, "I have a good lawyer."

He kissed her head softly and put his arms around her, comfort first.  _ **Keep her calm, don't let her worry like last time. It will not be like last time.**_ I rubbed a small soft circle on her upper arm, kissing her cheek as we pulled up. She stepped out, walking beside him as they entered and checked in at the hospital. They were lead to a small room and she was given a gown and the instructions to leave nothing under it. She nodded and then slowly got undressed as raf tied it for her.

"To tight?" He watched as she shook her head and he made sure the knot was good, "there we go."

"Hey rafikins." Addy turned to look at him as she slid onto the table, "this won't be like before right?"

"Of course not. I promise it won't be the same." He stood there between her legs.

"Ok, if you promise." She sighed and tried to relax as a nurse came in for the ultrasound.

Addy laid back and took the towel as she pushed up the gown. On went the gel and the nice brunette stated to put the wand to her belly. Raf's eye were wide and inpatient, looking to see if he could guess the gender as she got the photos the doctor needed. She smiled and looked between the two.

"Would you like to know gender?"

Addy shook her head, "no." 

As raf nodded eagerly, "yes."

She stopped and waited a moment as they looked at each other.

"Not right now. Let's do a reveal unlike the last two." Addy gave a half smile, "please raffaluffagus."

"Ok, we'll wait." He sighed.

"Ok, I'll put a few photos in for you two and the gender. The envelope will be delivered sealed after the test." She rolled the machine out of the room.

* * *

_**Addy** _

* * *

Addy stayed laying back, "sorry raf."

"Don't be, it's a sweet idea. Have melody help the kids so we can learn the gender from them." He shrugged, "it'll be cute for the blog."

"That would be. I like that idea." She smiled, "if I make it through this."

"You will and the baby too." He pushed, "stop thinking otherwise. Nothing is happening to you today or anytime soon." He took her hand and squeezed.

It was only a few minutes before the doctor came in with the photos and started discussing what will happen. He sat on the stool and rolled over to addy and raf, making eye contact and trying to lighten the mood.

"Hello folks, good news you have a beautiful baby in that belly. Bad news is I'm gonna be poking your belly and probably anger the little one." He smiled, "but first, you had this procedure before?"

"Yes. Second pregnancy after a rough first." She rubbed her arm, "it came back clean."

"That's good. Well with the position of the baby, I recommend a cervical approach...."

Addy went wide eye, "no!" 

The doctor was taken back and raf stepped in, "the test last time, they scraped and caused bleeding. She was in the hospital for a day or so due to the blood loss." 

"Ok, well then. We have two options." He pulled the photos and put them on the board for them to see as he explained, "we can go transabdominal and put a needle through the belly if you feel more comfortable or we can perform it like last time."

"Which sounds better?" Raf looks at her and she bites her lip, "niether... But I guess the needle."

"Ok, we will get the ultrasound equipment and everything ready. You will be under a local numbing agent and need to rest for three days at least."

"Ok." she nodded and he went to get everything ready.

She was flipping out still inside, it was clear to see. She bit her lip, closed her eyes, and held onto his hand as they brought everything in to start.  _ **Why am I doing this? What are the chances anything will happen? The other three were fine, nothing will be wrong with the peanut.**_ She took a deep breath as the doctor talked them through it. Each step, as he went, explained and mildly comforting as long as Addy didn't look. 

"Ok, you should be numb. I am going to poke you now." She squeezed her eyes closed as raf held in the pain.

"You're doing so good add, so good." He hummed to her as the needle we t in with a soft pinch and add's silent open mouth scream.

Before she could find her voice, he had the sample and was pulling back, "ok, all done. I'm going to get this paperwork together and the nurse is just going to check your paulse along with the baby. You'll be out of here in no time." 

He left and the nurse was doing as said. Addy opened her eyes to a chuckling raf and wanted to smack him. He kissed her head and the nurse smiled.

"Not a fan of needles I see?" She smiled.

"Is anyone?" Addy took a deep breath, "how's the baby?"

"Good. Strong pulse." She smiled, "no bleeding. You can get dressed just be easy and I'll see about your release forms."

As she left, raf helped Addy up and got her dressed. The nurse brought in the envelope and as promised, no gender details on the paper work. They gave the usual rundown of care and wheeled her out to the car that raf had called for. Then they were home in comfort, Addy resting in bed in PJs and melody there to help her as raf ran to work. 

* * *

The next few days went quick and Addy was back on her feet as the construction was coming to the softer side. They had just painting and mild building, so the quiet helped her to relax. They decided on how to do the reveal but mainly, she was anxious to get the results. Her and raf would be leaving in an hour to see the doctor, Mel would complete the gender reveal with the kids. That way when they got back, they can do the reveal video.... With Addy and raf just as surprised as everyone watching.

She tugged her hair back and rubbed her belly, "chill little dude, i'll get you some food in a minute."

She pulled out a cereal bar, tossing it to JJ as she colored at the bar counter. The boys were snoozing, Mel was just walking in and smiling at her. She ran over and hugged her, rocking softly before patting her belly.

"Hey little peanut," she smiled at JJ, "big peanut," then at Addy, "and Prego sauce."

"Cute. So we clear on the plan?"

"Yes, yes... I will have the kids done before you two get back." She rolled her eyes, "where's the envelope?"

"Top clip on the fridge." She pointed over, "don't look till we're gone. I want to be surprised."

"I know. I know." She walked over and pulled the envelope, "boy or girl... Boy or girl..."

"Seriously don't." Addy warned, "please Mel."

"Don't worry, I won't." She sat down beside JJ as raf came in and rolled his eyes.

"My beautiful wife, gorgeous daughter.... And you." He smiled at Mel but didn't say anything more as Addy pushed him towards the door.

"Yeah no, we are going to be late. No changing, just go."

Addy pushed him out and he pulled her in to calm her nerves, "hey breathe. We won't be late. Nothing will be wrong. Just breathe."

She nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek, "what would I do without you?"

"Let's hope you never have to find out." He winked at her.

The two made it to the appointment, checking in just in time. They went back to the doctors office, ready for the results that Addy was dreading. The doctor came in and sat down, a soft smile and file in hand. He looked a little nervous and Addy clearly started to worry too, raf's hand holding hers tight.

"Hello Mrs. And Mr. Barba, I have good and bad news for you." He looked at the folder, "where do you want to start?"

"Bad." Addy said as raf said "good."

They looked at each other and raf sighed, "what is it?"

"The test showed abnormalities on a portion of the test, but another portion of the test came back as an error." He handed the folder over, "The results might be true or they can be false positives. I can't say which but I do recommend the amniocentesis to see if we can get the results."

"amniocentesis?" Raf looked confused.

"It is a screening test like the CVS but it is done later around sixteen weeks. If we schedule out a month, hopefully this test would have results."

"Which part did it test positive in?" Addy looked up.

"In the file it says there is a history of chromosome abnormality in the family tree." He looked up.

Raf tipped his head, "I don't have any history..."

"I do." Addy looked over, "muscular dystrophy."

"I didn't know..." He paused and bit his lip, lost for words.

"My grandpa on my dad's side, I don't think you met him but maybe once or twice. He was old and in a wheel chair half the time it didn't look off and you'd never notice." She shrugged, "so, I have to do another test to see if the results are accurate?"

"Sadly yes. Only part of this test was inconclusive and if we have an exact strand to focus on, we can can better check for it." The doctor reassured, "you said it was your father's side? Did he have it?"

"No, he had a birth defect but not related to muscular dystrophy that we know of." She sighed.

"That's good, so let's schedule the second test and move on from here."

The appointment was done soon after and raf was stunned, he didn't know that about Addy. He knew the diabetes, high blood pressure, and even PCOS in her family tree but never anything huge like that. He thought the biggest thing was the PCOS that made it hard for them to concieve, you know until these last few years. He frowned and pushed it down, trying to focus on the gender reveal. He was dying to know gender but one look at Addy, Addy must've knew what it was because she looked pathetic. Raf cuddled up on the cab ride back, trying to cheer her up. 

"Hey cariño, we have the reveal when we get home." He kissed her head, "the kids must be so excited to tell us."

"Yeah," Addy smiled but her heart wasn't in it, "me too."

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Raf let it slide off him,  _ **Focus on the reveal. You can talk to addy after.**_ Once they got home, he paused helping her up to the door. Addy called Mel, looking at the door and squeezing raf's hand.

"Hey add, ok... Open the door on the count of three." Mel answered and counted, "one....two.....three!"

Raf turned the nob and pushed it open, their eyes going wide as a camera recorded their reaction. Inside the door, JJ with the boys on either side of her shot blue silly string all over raf and Addy as they stood there. Behind them was a seventy-two by fifty inch canvas painted in bright brilliant tones of color. Blue, teal, green, orange, red, yellow, and purple... Splatter, smeared, hand prints, and feet prints littered the white canvas in a dozen colors as a deep gray paint was over it all in a decent size that said boy. 

Addy was laughing and smiling as she swatted off the silly string. Raf took a can from JJ and started to spray her as everyone laughed and he chased after her. She gave up and picked up Olly, holding his arm out and having him spray raf with the blue string as JJ tackled his leg screaming "it's a boy!". Mel was recording on her phone, a laptop was by the door recording another angle and a digital video camera got the third angle of chaos. 

"Truce!" Raf called out as JJ had knocked him hard enough for him to hit his knees. Addy kept spraying as did JJ once she picked up Owen to give him a chance, but eventually they stopped and let raf catch his breath covered in blue string.

"Sorry raffy-taffy, what was that?" Addy giggled as raf got up and kissed her, smearing as much string on her as possible to pull some off him.

"I said I love you Addy." He chuckled as Olly pulled some of the string, "and you Oliver, and Owen and JJ." 

Mel turned off the cameras, getting a hug from add before she left them to clean the mess. Addy took the boys to get washed up and raf took JJ. Luckily it was late enough, Mel fed them supper so they went right to bed after there wash. Raf kissing JJ's head and wished her a good night before heading out to clean up the silly string as Addy came back out. She sighed at the sight before getting the broom.

"That was fun.... Fun enough to suffer through clean up." Addy giggled, "even though my nice clean red shirt now is covered in paint."

"This paint will come out, I don't know how but it will." He pointed at her, "these are one of my favorite suit pants." 

She shook her head and kissed him, resting her head to his shoulder. He rocked her in his arms a moment, looking at the large oversized masterpiece the kids made.

"So where does that go?"

"The new nursery." Addy sighed, "when we pick his name we'll add it on their too."

"Where?"

"In black slightly smaller then the gray word of boy... But I do love it." She looked at him, "and our new boy."

"Yeah." He closed his eyes, "Addy, I didn't know you had any history like that."

"What? The muscular dystrophy." She sighed and sat down on the couch, "I never even thought about it."

"The test was positive."

"It was also an inconclusive test. Those results could be wrong." 

"So your grandpa," he sat beside her, "he had MD."

"Yeah, I don't know what strand so I'll have to ask Dad." She looked at him, "yeah, seventies when he passed away. Oldest person I believe with MD. He never let it hold him back, he worked in factories all his life till they retired to Florida shortly before I was born... He even helped build the big crawlers that transport the space shuttles to their launch pad." 

Raf nodded, "I swear, I learn something new about you everyday."

Addy kissed his cheek, "I'm full of surprises still. For your next surprise, I am tired. Put me to bed." 

She stretched her arms out and he laughed lifting her up in his arms, "ok, but only because I love you."

"Love you too." She giggled before kissing his lips gently, "and don't worry, the baby will be fine."

"Of course, he has your genes." 


	88. Two of a kind in one years time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins turn one.

It was a big day for the Barba's, Oliver and Owen we're turning one. A year ago the twins were born rather abruptly and the sweet boys started growing to fast. They were rolling on their sides in a matter of a couple months, sitting soon after, rolling around like a dog, crawling and they started mumble talking.... First word being mommy. Addy was proud about that, raf made sure they learned daddy next. Now they wake up, one year older and a little bigger. The rest of the family was dying to see what that would bring.

Since the renovations were finally done, just a little paint work in his office, nursery, and and new storage/laundry room. Everything was set besides those small details, they were inviting everyone over and Addy was baking some cakes. She made cupcakes for everyone and two small round ones to decorate for the boys, just so they can smash them. They had a little bit of food, a small party tray and some little treats for everyone and since they were only turning one, they didn't need much. The squad was invited, Lucia, Mel, and add's parents sent a gift and card for the boys. They also sent Addy her favorite master cake box, complete with twenty different sprinkles and several different flavorings and colors along with a few mixes and lots of sugar... All from the Amish market Addy always loved. 

This left Addy with the task of the cakes, so as raf was working she took JJ as her helper and was baking up a storm. JJ was in charge of cupcakes, Addy focusing on smash cakes and dancing around in the kitchen as they were finishing up. They were completely zoned out, the only thing that brought them back was raf grabbing JJ and kiss Addy.

"Hey rafikins." Addy giggled, "could you put my helper down?"

"I guess." He sighed and dropped JJ but caught her right before the floor and sat her down easy, "so what you baking?"

"Rhe rakes rand rupcakes." JJ smiled, "rhey rook rood."

 "They smell good." Raf hummed and reached down to grab one before addy swatted his hand.

"No. Go." Addy swatted him once with the wooden spoon on his tushy.

JJ giggled, "papa rin rouble."

"Papa is always in trouble, that's why he gets banished to the other side of our home." He turned towards the small archway, "speacking of which, I haven't seen my office lately."

Raf walked back and looked over his private room, JJ chasing after him. He lifted her up on his shoulders, pointing out little details and where he would sit certain things. JJ pretended to see what he described, but he knew she was faking it. He walked her back out and sat her down beside the cupcakes.

"Rhy ris rour roffice ro rar raway." 

"So papa can actually get work done at home." He smirked, "and he can get away from mommy when she's being mean."

He looked over and waited till her back was turned to grab a cupcake. He held a finger up to tell JJ to be quiet, starting to pull the fish print wrapper as Addy didn't even look back.

"Don't. They are for the boys party tomorrow and you haven't had supper yet." She turned around as raf pointed at JJ.

"She told me too." He smirked and tucked his arm behind his back that held the warm Cupcake, "she twisted my arm."

JJ shook her head and Addy reached behind him to take it back, "nice try. Out of my kitchen mister." 

Raf rolled his eyes but left the kitchen. He checked in on his boys, the twins where sleeping in their cribs. He watched as owen rolled to his side, sucking his thumb while almost laying on the other.  _ **You are gonna be just like your mommy, sleeping on your side or no sleep at all.**_ He bent down and kissed his head, smiling at the way he wiggled and lifted his hand as if to push him away. He looked at Olly, the boy that was wiggling in his sleep.  _ **You are gonna cry here soon.**_ He frowned and walked over, feeling his forehead for a temp when Olly reached up and wrapped his fingers around raf big one. Raf just chuckled softly, letting him do so until a hand wrapped around his shoulder and Addy's face leaned on his arm.

"You're too cute." She whispered.

"Thank you." He smiled as she rolled her eyes, "oh you mean the baby."

"You too raffy-doo." She winked, "ordering Chinese food, usual?"

He nodded and she walked away as silently as she entered. He slowly pulled his finger away and kissed the boys hand.

"Sweet dreams Olly."

He stepped out and changed into his comfortable clothes before returning to the living room where JJ sat watching cartoons.

* * *

 The next morning, Rafael woke up and found the bed empty. He frowned but knew where he could find his wife, she was in the kitchen finishing the cakes. Addy always was a perfectionist when it came to baking things. She won't measyme out a recipe but she had to make sure everything detail was right in the decorations. Even when raf convinces her to just buy a cake, she has to make sure it's perfect. He peeked his head out, looking at the kitchen where she stood frosting the two cakes. He walked out quietly, peeking over and raising his brows, it looked almost like water on the cake. 

"Wow." He stared at the cake as Addy turned and looked at him.

"Tell me how good I am." She smirked before starting to put the toppers on the cupcakes, "on second thought don't. Everyone else does."

"And there's that ego again." He smiled as she threw a gummy fish at his head.

"Why did I marry you again?" She tried to keep a straight face as he took a cupcake and took a bite.

"Because I'm awesome." He wiggled his brows and tried to kiss her with his frosting smeared lips.

"Stop." She laughed and held him back, only for the cupcakes to find her face then the floor after smearing across her cheek and nose, "Rafael Eduardo Barba."

"Your the one that dropped it on the floor. I was just trying to feed you." He laughed before kissing her and wiping off a little frosting from her nose, "by the way, they are delicious."

 Addy cleaned her face and the floor, "haha, go get JJ up and ready."

"Yes cariño." He smiled as she cleaned more.

He walked back and peeked in, sneaking up on his little girl and watching a moment. He sighed softly, she looked so peaceful.  _ **Too bad I have to wake her up.**_ He fell over her with his hands on either side, shaking the bed as he landed and caused her to shoot up in bed.

"Morning princesa." He chuckled as he rolled over and pinned her to his chest, his fingers tickling her.

"Rop!" She shouted as she kicked and wiggled, "rop papa."

 He covered her mouth, "no shouting, brothers still sleeping. Let them have their beauty sleep."

He let her go as she kissed his cheek before running to the bathroom across the hall. He got back up and went into the room to put on presentable clothes before reliving Addy of her job finishing up the snacks so she could change.

* * *

**_Addison_ **

* * *

Addy went back to the room, slipping into one of her side ruched maternity shirts so you could see her 'kangaroo pouch'. Horizontal stripes helped to make her look a bit bigger, the bright blue doing nothing to hide her slight weight gain.  _ **Why is it to early to be able to tell I'm pregnant but I get all the hormones and morning sickness?**_ She sighed but left it alone, putting on black leggings and tugging her hair back.  _ **I'll live with all this if I go full term. No more preemies please.**_ She cleaned her face and went back out to set the food table and make sure the spare cardtable was up for the presents, the first three sitting up there already. Addy's parents, and one for each boy from their loving parents.

She set the food out on the bar counter and then moved the good stuff. Addy sat the small cupcake tower out, a couple dozen cupcakes, vanilla and chocolate, decorated in blue frosting and finding Nemo toppers. To either side was the smash cakes, blue velvet cakes frosted in blue frosting with a clear gel and little blue Crystal sprinkles mixed in. It almost looked like water and on top of Owens was his name and Dory, Oliver had his name and Marvin. She was proud of her work, hoping they taste as good as it looked. 

 Raf came back out with the boys, making Addy smile at their outfits. Owen had on a grey onesie shirt and black sweats, his shirt saying "I'm one. Let's part" with the one being one finger held up on a hand. Olly had on a matching outfit but it read "one whole year of awesome" instead. Addy kissed their heads and watch raf put them in the play pin before finally sitting down.

"They are so big." She frowned as they watched a cartoon from behind the safety of the play pin.

"They're not that big yet." He kissed her head, "rest up. I'll check on JJ."

She sighed but stayed in the recliner holding her belly as she waited for them to come out, JJ was running along to look at the cakes and raf made her go sit down and behave as the bell dinged and he went to get it. Lucia was the first one in, a kiss for her son and all the kids before turning to addy and giving her a hug and kiss.

"Another Barba, you two are full of surprises." She chuckled, "how is he?"

"Well the test was inconclusive, they will do another one in a few weeks to try again. But everything else looks good." She shrugged, "but I think it worries Rafioli a little more then he cares to admit."

Raf rolled his eyes as Lucia waved him off, "siempre tan preocupado por tus embarazos. No es que tengas el mejor historial tampoco(always so worried about your pregnancies. Not that you have the best track record either.)"

Next ding brought Fin, Amanda with Jessie, and Sonny. They came in and was right at home. Sonny picked up Olly, holding him on his lap to play with Jessie who wassitting on her mom's lap. Addy took Owen and adjusted so they could all play before letting them loose on the floor. Liv and Noah were a little late, and Carmen called to say she wouldn't be able to make it. With everyone there that they knew of, the party had officially started. The kids ran off to play, the babies crawling on the floor as the adults snacked and talked.

"So how is the renovations?" Amanda asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Done. Just painting left basically." Addy smiled, "finally I have to add."

Raf chuckled, "that went a lot quicker then expected. I wouldn't complain."

"Says the one that missed the noise and bad part of it." She rolled her eyes.

"You have to show me the changes." Lucia warned raf with a pointed finger, "and I mean you. No hagas que Addy me muestre cuándo realmente necesita permanecer sentada.(Don't make Addy show me around when she really needs to stay sitting.)"

"Like that'll happen." Addy giggled with few other chuckles.

"Of course Mami." Raf gave a playful slap to Addy's arm, "behave. No lifting."

"So how is the little boy?" Sonny looked over.

"Good as far as we know. The blood tests and ultrasound was good, the CVS was just inconclusive." Addy shrugged and looked down at her drink.

She knew everyone would be watching the obvious brush off, but raf did try to help, "yeah, only part of it came back and they can't say that they're correct."

"What did that part say?" Liv asked as she got herself a small plate.

"It tested positive on the hereditary part." Addy fidgetted, "but it can't be conclusive because of the rest of it being messed up."

"We have to do a second round of testing later." Raf kissed add's head.

She jumped up, "yeah w-sorry, uhmmm... Wi'm wust... just gonna check on the-the kids."

* * *

 R _ **afael**_

* * *

 Once she was down the hall, raf sighed, "she's not handling it well."

"What was it?" Sonny asked, "it tells you what it tested positive on."

"Muscular dystrophy." Raf shrugged, "her grandfather had it. Not any bad memories that she says but, I don't know."

"It was probably a mistake." Liv reassured, "JJ is fine and healthy. The twins are good." 

"Yeah, I know." He sighed and closed his eyes, "everything will be fine."

Addy came out with the kids, "how about cake? I can't wait to see my boys covered in cake." 

 Everyone brushed it off and moved to watch as the boys were in high chairs, a cake in front of each and before happy birthday was finished they were face first in cake. They smeared their faces in the cake. Olly took fist fulls to eat as Owen licked his hands before throwing cake and squealling happily. Addy ran back to clean them up. JJ and Noah took a few cupcakes and sat down to eat with everyone else finding new topics to talk about.

"So fin, how's little Jayden?" 

"Happiest kid I know." He smiled and everyone chuckled.

"You don't seam like the grandfather type." Sonny shook his head, "then again Barba didn't seem like the father type."

"Papa, rend rown." JJ curled her finger as raf smirked at sonny as he bent down and let JJ cup his ear, "rhen ro rhe roys ropen resents."

He pulled back and looked at her, "I don't know. Why?"

She just smiled and raf chuckled with most the room.

He bent back down, "soon. Don't worry." He reached over and lifted her up to sit on his lap, "sit with papa."

"Rut ri ran't rore rood." She pouted.

"To bad Scooby, tu estómago tiene un límite y tres magdalenas sí lo es.(your stomach does have a limit and three cupcakes is it.)" He smirked as she gave up and leaned back against him.

"Rine." She huffed as Noah joined Liv in her seat.

"So how does it feel to know there is a fourth on the way?" Amanda chuckled as Jessie tried to eat a cupcake.

"Good, stressful." He shrugged, "not that we can't afford it. More of I barely have time out of work as it is."

JJ rolled her head all the way back to look directly up at him, "reah rhe rance recital ris roming rup."

"Papa will make it to the dance recital somehow, don't worry." He kissed her head, "have I missed one yet."

"Res." She blinked and everyone laughed.

"Only one." He defended.

"Rut you rissed rone." She mumbled and Addy came out with the boys, "missed what?"

"Nothing," raf sighed, "no more video taping her recitals for me, that counts as missing it." 

"Fair enough." She chuckled and kissed jj's head, "how many cupcakes did you have so far?"

JJ held up one finger, and raf tugged two more up on her hand as Addy nodded. She told her no more and JJ pouted again. She sat on the floor by his feet and let the boys sit there as they slowly unwrapped presents. Sonny brought them over one by one as heade a joke about the pregnant lady being the one on the floor. Owen and Olly with Addy's help each grabbed a handful of paper and pulled, ripping the paper to see the gift. Inside was a big bag of plastic blocks

"Pa-pa." Owen pointed at the bag as Olly started chewing on the handle till Addy pulled it away.

"Next." Addy sat it aside and pushed the paper away as sonny sat down a bag with tissue paper.

She had them each grab a piece of the tissue paper and pull before Olly reached in and pulled out books. Some soft, some hard, but raf had to pull the bag away as he started to toss them and look at the other. Addy gathered them up and put them back, well what she could reach of them before moving on. Sonny sat down the next bag, Owen pulling it first as Olly tried to pull it back. It ripped the side of the bag but turned out fine as they both giggled and picked up a book. Curious George Jack in the box being left as the twins each grabbed a book. Addy handed them off to raf and JJ, getting both boys to pay attention so she could turn the handle and make george pop out. They loved it and kept playing with it as Addy tried to get them to look at the next wrapped present. They ripped it open only after raf took George up with him and JJ. They ripped open the paper and tugged out their toys, throwing something over them. Amanda grabbed them and held them up so everyone could see the elephant and lion hooded towels for them. 

"Those are cute." She smiled.

"That's why I love you Mamí." Addy cooed to Lucia as she smiled.

"Fitting for my boys. They'll look so cute."

"And they love the toys." Addy rolled her eyes as sonny pulled away the bath toys before the boys could start chewing on them.

"Ok, last gift." Sonny put down a bag, "from yours truly."

"Suck up." Fin coughed.

"It means nothing to us, he has to win the boys over with their short attention span." Raf hummed as everyone chuckled.

The boys revealed a box that was about the size of a laptop. Addy turned it to read and raised a brow, "Quattro. A cool new way to play Connect four. Made from bamboo to look like bamboo chutes and all green friendly."

The boys were trying to grab the towels Amanda was holding and raf just chuckled, "I think you failed Carisi."

Everyone laughed as he rolled his eyes and was pulling it from the box to play with. Noah and JJ came to play against him, winning the first few games. The boys were playing with George and the blocks as everyone else chatted till it was time to leave. Amanda and Jesse left first, fin driving her home. Addy gave them hugs, thanking them for their gifts. Fin admitted he took Jaden shopping and just bought whatever he liked, curious George was apparently a favorite. Not too long later after losing three times in a row, and actually trying to win, Carisi went and Liv and Noah followed suit. Lucia stayed for dinner, Mexican food and helped clean up the party snacks. Lucia even turned her back on raf and JJ taking a cupcake to split. After her burrito was finished, she left with hugs to all of the family. 

With they boys finally wore out, Addy and raf put them to bed and JJ went to sleep. She was tucked in soundly sleeping as raf and Addy laid in their bed. His hands stroking her belly softly as he hummed to it.

"I can't believe you are growing so big already. Almost the size of a lime." He kissed her skin softly as she sighed.

"Three boys... I won't have any hair to turn gray." 

"Already strarting that." He smiled as she ran her fingers over a few gray hairs that peppered his clean look.

"Sooner or later, we'll have to stop this whole baby thing. I'm already pushing my husband in a wheelchair to his daughters graduation and I won't even start with the twins."

"Not true, at this point JJ could graduate at ten and I would walk myself in their."  

"She won't graduate high school that quick. She's only six raf." Addy chuckled, "let's not put that pressure on her."

"That's why we're having another boy,ella es la chica perfecta.(she is the perfect girl.)" He felt a small kick against his hand, "él me está pateando(he's kicking me)"

"I would kick you too." Addy giggled, "but no, it's still a little early for that. At least three or four weeks away from feeling kicking."

"Then what was it?"

"My stomach growling probably, this baby never stops eating." She huffed as he reached over into the nightstand and pulled out gummy bears.

Addy's eyes lit up and she reached for them as raf pulled them back, "only a handful."

"You can't show me a full bag and only give me a handful. El bebé saldrá temprano solo para comer el resto. (The baby will come out early just to eat the rest.)" 

They both laughed before kissing, "fine."

Raf fed her one and then put one on her belly. Addy closed her eyes and savored the taste. Raf would eat the one off her belly and kiss the spot it sat before repeating the action. After several minutes of it, raf put the gummies away and cuddled up to addy.

"Nighty night Rafioli."

"Night cariño." He kissed her head.


	89. Last days and fixing issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy is going crazy with hormones and raf finds help, JJ has her last school day for the year.

After a long day at work, rafael was dreaming about what waited at home. His beautiful wife in a delicious meal. His sweet daughter dancing and bouncing around. His boys slowly learning more words, they were so close to getting 'jj' and he was dying to hear them say theirs sister's name. But what he found was much less then his happy dream scenario. Addy was curled up on the couch crying as JJ played with the boys in their room. 

"Cariño, what's wrong?" He sat down beside her on the couch's arm rest.

"I'm fat." She sniffled.

"Your not fat." He sighed and stroked her hair back from her face.

"I am! I'm huge." She whimpered, "I could win a sumo competition."

"Estoy seguro de que morirías si lo intentaras, cariño(I'm sure you would die if you tried honey)." He chuckled, "you would suffocate from the fat men tackling you."

"I can't see my toes."

"You see, if you bend over you could." He smiled, "I can see my toes if I try and I'm much bigger then you."

"Soy enorme!(I'm huge!!!)" She cried out.

He pulled her close, "no your not. Stop add." 

He whispered in her ear soothingly, pulling her in close. Add wasn't happy, she was a wreck. Raf held her, squeezing her tight and carrying her to their bed.

"Hush Addy, sleep tight. Stop crying baby, you'll be fine." He smiled as he laid her down, "hormones suck, I know. Pregnancy is never easy novio(sweetheart.)"

She sniffled and tucked into his chest, "I'm fat! I'm fat..."

"Shhhhhhhh... Just sleep add." Raf laid her back and she fell asleep. 

He got up, walking to check on the kids before making dinner. Peeking in, JJ was playing with her brothers and smiled when she seen him. 

"Papa!" She tackled his legs as he chuckled.

"Love you too JJ, but let's be quiet. Mommy is sleeping." He nodded towards the door, "head to the kitchen."

She slowly walked out holding Owen as raf got Olly. The three went to the kitchen and sat on the counter as dad stood in front of them. He already had the talk with JJ about mom being emotional, now raf was going to look for a mid-wife or someone to help add through the pregnancy. She was putting a lot of stress on herself and he was getting worried. 

"Ok guys, pizza tonight? I'll order and then we can watch some TV while we eat."

"Rhat rabout mommy?"

"Mom needs her sleep. Daddy is going to find a new friend who can help mommy while I'm at work." He sighed, "sound good?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek, "rok. Ri'll rind romething ro ratch."

JJ ran to the couch as raf rolled his eyes, "that was too easy."

He moved the boys over and started the order, then looking on his phone for a babysitter/mid-wife/functional adult. Obviously this pregnancy wasn't like the other two for Addy and he didn't know what it was exactly, but he just needed help. Maybe a second person helping her would take away some stress, help her to relax more so her hormones don't spike up. Maybe Addy could focus in on her blog or designing the new nursery. He payed for the pizza when it arrived and then walked the box over to the coffee table and letting JJ chow down as he found small pieces for the boys. He spent a while looking before he realized his mistake, he needed a doula... And a babysitter.

Raf wrangled up the kids for bed, kissing them all good night and then peeked in on Addy. She was snoring softly as he smiled and slipped to the other side of the apartment. Everything was finally done and they even moved his office over in the exact fashion it sat in the once nursery. He slipped into his chair and opened his laptop, ready to pull an all nighter if it meant he found what he needed for Addy.

Morning came and raf slowly pulled himself from his office to get a shower. He scrubbed up and made coffee, waking himself you the best he can before getting JJ up and around for school. It was her last day and he promised to take her to school before running off to work, and hopefully him and Addy will both be there to pick her up.

* * *

_**JJ** _

* * *

Today was a very exciting day for JJ, she went to school for the last day of this school year and all day she just gets to go from one goodbye party to the next since none of the teachers wanted to do anything. At six years old, she had few friends and still got picked on but she doesn't tell unless it gets bad. She decided on her outfit days ago, slipping them on before finding her dad to braid her hair. She ran out to find him making eggs and toast for her.

"Papa, ran rou raid ry rair?"

"Yeah princesa, one moment." He glanced over and chuckled, "that's the outfit you want to wear?"

"Rit's rute." She smiled and gave a spin for him to see all the way around.

Cut-off Jean shorts, high top converse, and a black shirt that had two black boxes with white lettering and a white one between it with the words 'straight outta third grade'. He chuckled again and waved her over to kiss her head, before handing her her plate to eat.

"Mommy bought you a new shirt?" He sighed.

"Reah."

"You don't get the reference?" He paused.

She tipped her head, "rhat reference?"

"Nothing princesa. Eat up and I'll braid your hair." He walked around behind her and did two braids before running back to finish getting dressed.

JJ put on her little black beanie and grabbed her back pack as she waited for her dad. He came out in his suit, briefcase in hand as mom waved and kissed them both goodbye. They rushed out and JJ looked at her dad as he shook his head.

"Espero que no obtengan la referencia en la escuela(I hope they don't get the reference at school.)" He mumbled probably thinking JJ wouldn't hear it.

Dad walked her to school and stood at the end of the sidewalk. He never likes to walk her in, afraid she might push him away or get picked on. But JJ didn't mind, today was a happy day for her as she took off running. She was in the school and running to her homeroom class. 

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael made it to work and stopped by Carmen's desk. Handing her a small note pad from his briefcase and smiling.

"Could you do me a favor? I need to find the best doula in the world so Addy doesn't lose her mind." He sighed, "her hormones are all over the place and I don't think she sees that yet."

"Well since you did the main research for me," she took the list, "I'll make a few calls and set up appointments. When should I make them?"

Raf shrugged, "como si tuviera tiempo libre(like I ever have free time). I'll just lose my weekend."

"Ok, messages are here and you have court in twenty minutes. I'll have this done by two so you have everything ready before you pick up JJ."

Raf smiled and sat the small coffee in his hand on her desk, "you're the best Carmen."

"Thank you." She sipped the cup as he ran to his desk and glanced over the messages and his notes.

It wasn't long before he was off to court and Carmen was saving his sleepy ass from another all nighter. His mind focusing on court alone.

* * *

_**JJ** _

* * *

School was over halfway through as JJ went to the lunch room. She had the money in her pocket, dad gave her extra for a second piece of pizza and hopefully enough for a second milk. She ran to get into line, loving how the day was going before a bump sent her forward to the ground.

"Watch where you're going small fry." A girl chuckled as she got up and brushed off her knees.

"Ro rue rea(Whatever.)" She mumbled and started to take her spot as the same girl grabbed one of her braids and tugged.

"What was that?"

"Rhy rare rou ro rean?" JJ smacked her hand and tumbled to hit the floor again.

"Oh no, am I mean?" She chuckled and stepped over JJ with one foot landing on a braid, "sorry guess I just don't like stupid."

JJ sniffled, shaking her head once her braid was free and running to the bathroom as others chuckled. She ducked into a stall and sat there, legs swinging as she sniffled. She was humming the song but just wasn't feeling like it was working.  _ **Ron rall rhe rays, rhey rad ro ro rit row. Rhe rast ray. Rhe rast ray rof rhool.**_ She slowly got up and walked out to the end of the lunch line that was almost gone now. She got her lunch and opted for the extra milk instead of the extra pizza she had been so excited about. She sat at the corner table, not surprised when the two kids there took off to a different when she sat down. She ate slowly, tossing away the scraps and went back to the classroom instead of going to the playground for recess. Her teacher frowned and sat down with her.

"What's wrong JJ?"

"Rothing." 

"Why don't you go play in the warm weather?"

"Ri rust rant ro read. Roo roud routside."

The teacher sighed and left her alone to read. JJ's good day had just fell apart, all she wanted was to go home.

* * *

_**Addy** _

* * *

It was just past one as Addy got the boys dressed and was fixing herself up before raf got there. They would take a walk to get JJ and go out for a quick treat before raf had to run back to work. He only made a little time, so Addy was determined to make the most of it. 

The boys were happy as could be, gurgling and babbling on in a imaginary baby language to each other as Addy finished pinning up her hair. Olly had on a black shirt that said 'perfect gentleman' with a Halo and Jean shorts. Owen had a white shirt that said 'mommy's new man' with grey pants with black mustaches on it. Neither one wanted to wear their beanies so she just gave them sunglasses and hoped they would behave and not fight her putting the small canopy out to protect them from so much sun. 

 She slipped the final pin in her hair, smiling and fixing her Jean jacket and black and white striped skater dress. With her slip-on shoes on, she made sure their was a few bottles and Waters in the small cooler bag in the bottom caddy on the stroller. She was about to give up and call raf when her phone rang and she jumped to get it, it was rafikins tone.

"Hey sexy."

"Hola cariño." Raf chuckled, "I have to make a quick call before I leave. I can meet you around the corner from the school to get JJ if you don't mind?"

"Fine but you owe me." She teased him.

"You sound chipper.Qué has hecho con mi esposa?(what have you done with my wife.)" 

"I feel better today raf. I think I need to talk to the doc about the hormones and mood swings." She sighed and started collecting her keys and sunglasses before moving to start the walk.

"If you don't, I will." He warned, "besides, I'll get you an extra scoop when we get to the ice cream shop."

"Oh my hero." Addy batted her eyes, "ok see you soon. We'll be waiting... As always."

"I love you, boys too... Kiss." He hummed as Addy made kissing noises and hung up.

"Your daddy is meeting us at the school. But he sends his love as usual." Addy sighed as she gets them in the elevator to get out of the building, "Juro que llegaría tarde a su propio funeral(I swear he would be late to his own funeral.)"

She got down to the lobby area and a neighbor held the door so she could get out and on her way. She took the longer route, figuring the beauty of the park will be more enjoyable then boring old streets as well as she was positive she would beat raf there anyways. The boys were just babbling and wiggling in their seats, happy as can be still.  _ **Yeah, I'm having a good day.... If only this could be the rest of my pregnancy.**_ She took her time but made it to the last corner before the school and only waited a few minutes before raf came running around the corner. His charcoal grey suit and deep purple tie and suspenders as he quickly buttons the jacket buttons.

"Hola hermosa, espero que no hayas esperado mucho(Hello beautiful, hope you weren't waiting long.)"

"No longer then usual." She kissed his cheek, "no vest?"

He had a small blush, "coffee spill."

She giggled as he bent down and kissed his boys head. He looked at the outfits and laughed as they reached for him and he slowly pulled back before they got a grip and caused a pain.

"They are getting so big."

"And look just like their dad, god help them." She rolled her eyes as he put his arm on her waist.

"Hey, hey." He gave a pointed stare and started moving the group on the last little bit to the school.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Raf stood with Addy, playing with the boys a little as some of the other parents were waiting. They were chatting and waiting, a couple mom's watching the twins as they tried to escape the stroller and raf trying to get them to stop, then the doors opened and kids came running out. The crowd thinned, but no JJ. Raf was getting worried and finally after most the kids were gone and the cars had left, out came little JJ. She looked off, she wasn't running to tackle him or Add. No jokes or kisses for the boys. Just a mopey walk as she held her backpack.

"Ready?" She spoke without looking up.

"What's wrong babe." Addy asked and she shook her head.

Addy gave raf the look, the 'you need to fix your daughter' look. He sighed and scooped her up when she wasn't paying attention.

"Ok, princesa... What's wrong?" 

She kicked a little and tried to escape in a playful way before a couple girls chuckled and she became serious. He put her down and Addy glared at the girls before walking away from the stroller before rad could grab her arm.

"Excuse me, what's so funny?"

"Add." Raf gave a loud whisper as JJ hid behind the stroller.

"Sorry, who are you?" The one chuckled.

"Let's try this again, why did you laugh at my daughter." Addy wasn't stepping down and raf was prepared to pull her away if he could get over to her in time.

"Because she's stupid. She belongs in kindergarten with there's of the midgets."

"Coming from a munchkin that seems redundant." Addy shot back, "and for being six in third grade, she is still a honor student. I doubt if your grades are close to hers so stupid doesn't describe her."

"She's stupid because she talks like Scooby-doo." She laughed.

"And you have poor Grammer skills, most would call you stupid." Addy pulled out her phone, "what's your parents number?"

"None of your business."

"Ok, I'll go to the school for it." Addy shrug and took their photo before they could move, "have a nice day brats."

Addy walked back over as JJ glared at her. Raf shook his head and the girls ran off. Addy took a deep breath and looked to raf, his look was completely of shock.

"What?"

"You can't just take pictures of random kids."

"I'm not, it's of the girls bullying my daughter. I take it to the school, get there parents info and talk to them. Nothing publicly done, all normal." Addy shrugged, "how about that ice cream raffaluffagus?"

"How do you know they were bullying her?" He asked as he picked up JJ and carried her as Addy pushed the boys.

"Ask her."

Raf looked at JJ and she didn't want to make eye contact, "princesa?"

No answer and he knew the truth, Addy was right but he didn't know how. He blinked and kissed his little girls head, smiling as she cracked a small smile.

"I guess mommy will take care of this later... But I know my girl would like some ice cream and daddy has just enough time to get some." He smiled with her as she hugged him before he put her on his shoulders, "just be careful with the suit, papa has court in an hour."

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

After ice cream, Addy took the kids home and raf went back to work. She cleaned the house and played with the kids till raf could get back, she even had them helping with dinner when he walked in.

"Ah there's my kids." He laughed, "mi dulce esposa.(my sweet wife.)" 

JJ tackled him before running back over and hopping on the stool to help finish the food.

Raf looked it over and chuckled as JJ looked up at him, "rigs rin ra ranket."

"Pigs in a blanket? But where's their tail?" He teased her as he poked the hot dog.

"Rot rhat rinda rig rilly!" She giggled as raf looked at the boys trying to eat a handful of shreaded cheese each.

"They kinda look like piggys right now." He chuckled and moved them to their play pin, "how much longer?"

"Only five or so to bake the biscuit." Addy put them in as she looked at the messy JJ, "why don't you go clean up for dinner and change out of that shirt."

"Rok." JJ ran off down the hall as raf walked into the kitchen and helped Addy make the plates for dinner.

She would put a good helping of Mac n cheese and raf put on the corn before sitting it aside to wait for the pigs in a blanket. After three plates were made, and two bowls of Mac n cheese, raf leaned against the counter as Addy checked the food.

"So add, I have something I want to propose to you." He watched her carefully move about.

"Ok?" Addy turned to him, "que pasa?(what's up?)"

"I have a few appointments scheduled for this weekend," he locked eyes with her, "I want to get you a doula, someone to help you along at home when I can't be here. Just help you with the pregnancy and planning and how the labor will go."

"So you want to hire someone to do your job." She blinked at him.

"I mean, I guess." He paused.

"You want to hire and pay someone to do your job better then you so you can do your actual paying job." She stopped and looked at him before tossing the wrapped pigs on the plates, "ok."

"Ok... No fight or anything?" He raised a brow.

"Why would I fight you on that?" She rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine with having someone to help me since you work all the time."

"Now I don't want to, if your just gonna replace me." He mumbled as she kissed him.

"I could never replace my papí." She cooed, "I'll always keep you as my baby daddy. Or you know, a slave to give me pleasure." 

She winked and he chuckled, "ok, I can live with that."

He curled his arms tight around her and kissed her a dozen times before letting her to work. She set the table and raf got the boys in their seats. JJ ran out and took her seat as Addy and raf sat at theirs. The family back to normal, back to where they should be.


	90. Harder then it looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy and Raf try to find a 'mary poppins' to get them through the pregnancy.

Rafael had Carmen set up appointments to find a doula for Addy, but they had a lot of things that had to go into this. She/He had the regular duties of helping through the pregnancy and birth but also had to be good with kids and babies, open to being filmed because Addy had to make videos and be able to work the full time raf is at work basically. So Addy had given these appointments that raf called 'hopeless' a nickname. 

"Ok, operation Mary Poppins is a go." Addy smiled as she tapped jj's shoulder so she would go clean up in the bathroom as raf changed the boys out of their dirty clothes. 

"Mary Poppins? You're setting high standards." Raf chuckled wiping off the mud the Owen just smeared on his face after playing in the park.

"With our list of needs, we need Mary poppins." Addy rolled her eyes and took Olly to change, "and I hope it's mud."

"What else would it be?" Raf frowned before it clicked and he wiped it off quickly, "it was mud."

"But..."

"It was mud add." He glared and pulled the onesie on Owen and put him on the floor of the play room to play with blocks.

"Ok, whatever you say raffy-taffy." She giggled and put Owen down before taking a seat on the toy bench.

Addy would sit there, raf at the corner side of the playroom table next to Addy's bench, and the potential doula would be in the chair across the way. Raf was taking notes and had a list of laundry questions as Addy was mainly watching the kids and making sure papa bear didn't get unbearable with his questions and restrictions. JJ came in cleaned up, her Scooby Doo shirt and jeans shorts, she ran over to the reading chair in the corner and started reading. The boys were crawling and carefully starting to stand before falling back on their butts. This was all encompassing until the door buzzes and the first contestant was being lead in.

Raf got the door and lead back a young twenty something blonde with a nervous look. She smiled and waved at JJ in the corner, small spark in her eyes and Addy knew she was a fan. She stretched out her hand from her seat for a hand shake as raf sat down.

"Hello." Addy nodded.

"Hello to you too Mrs. Barba." She gave a shy smile and slowly sat down.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Raf leaned back as Addy rolled her eyes.

 _ **This isn't work raffy-doo, don't go scaring them off so quickly.**_ Addy sighed and looked at the boys that started building a small tower with blocks.

"My name is Jenna. I'm twenty six and I work primarily as a doula...."

"Primarily?" Raf interrupted.

"Yes, I also babysit and bartend depending on my time schedule."

Raf wrote something down and the poor girl started to look worried. Addy felt bad, raf was to good at being a lawyer and a little rusty with being human around strangers.

"I am from Texas but the big Apple called me and I came running. I tried to be a actress on Broadway and never really made it past auditions. But my mom was a midwife and I found a decent paying version of it here and just never left."

"When did you move originally?" Addy inserts as raf paused his writing.

"I moved at twenty-five." She smiled, obviously more comfortable with Addy then raf at the moment.

"How many clients have you had in your doula practice?"

"Two. I didn't start with this to long ago." She sighed and rubbed hands together, "just trying to survive in the big city."

Raf asked a few more generic questions and then exscued her. Addy had a feeling raf gave her a firm no shortly after she walked in the door. She wasn't too happy, following raf out to the living room and raising her brow once he shut the door. He turned around and sighed.

"What?"

"You're suppose to give them a chance."

"I did. She's just really young and has multiple jobs and a fan." He shrugged.

"Raf..."

"She wasn't a good fit." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Give them a chance rafikins," she warned as they walked back to the kids, "and stop with the lawyer feel. Eres intimidante cuando te sientas allí como en el trabajo.(You're intimidating when you sit there like your at work.)"

He rolled his eyes and got a clean piece of paper ready waiting for the next one to arrive. It was only ten minutes later that a buzz drew raf to the door and contestant number two came in with raf. Addy smiled but had a small feeling to pass. The lady was at least seventies or eighties, grey hair, and she looked so frail and old. Raf didn't seem to mind or had a really good poker face. 

"Hello, I'm Margaret Boone." She shook Addy's hand and sat down across from raf, "you must be the pregnant wife."

"Yes, Addison Barba but you can call me Addy." 

"And who are these little guys?" She waved at the boys who didnt pay attention.

"That is Owen and Olly and JJ is in the reading chair." Raf smiles as JJ waved.

"Ri." 

"Hi darlin." Margaret smiled and then turned back to look at raf, "ok then, what do you wanna know?"

"Why don't you start by telling us about yourself?" Raf smiled back.

"I am seventy-two. I have been a doula for over fourty years and I love it. I have always been great with kids even if I hadn't had any of my own and I can't quite chase them like I use to." She chuckled and so did Addy and raf.

They a few more questions, then raf escorted her out and Addy stepped into the living room as raf turned around.

"How do you like Margaret?"

"I think she's a little old for what we wanted raffaluffagus. She said she couldn't chase kids around and I doubt if she clean much more then me before a break." Addy shrugged, "I would pass."

He sighed, "ok. Three more to go."

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

After the next two, raf was skeptical they could find one. None of the girls seemed to be the right fit and Addy wasn't on board with Margaret. The last girl came in but admitted she wasn't the best fit with the long hours, souring the mood but giving a quick fix right after. She gave them the number of a friend who had no clients at the time and was needing good hours, raf called immediately as Addy showed the girl out. He had the apooappoint set for a few hours away and he was all to happy to meet this woman.

"So do you think she'll be our Mary Poppins?" Addy chuckled.

"I hope so. I don't have anyone else to interview." He rolled his eyes, "I'm tired of this already, why couldn't the first one been the right fit."

"Recause rood rhings rome ro rhose rho rait." JJ giggled as Addy lifted her up to sit on her lap in the reading chair.

"Yeah raf, what she said."

"You two girls are the ones that'll drive me crazy." He pointed over with a chuckle before kissing their heads, "me llevarás hasta el basurero.(you'll take me all the way to the looney bin.)"

"But we would visit often." Addy winked.

Raf went out to clean up the quick lunch they had and then Addy put the boys down for their nap. They had two hours, the legnth of the nap, before the last contestant would be there. Raf pulled out some case work and sat on the couch working as Addy and JJ were in the kitchen dancing and baking cookies. The music turned to a reasonable level not to wake the boys and raf trying to focus but kept getting distracted by the girls having a mini party ten feet away.

> _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
>  _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
>  _I got a bottle of whatever, but it's gotten us drunk_  
>  _Singing here's to never growing up_
> 
> _Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_  
>  _For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_  
>  _Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_  
>  _We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_
> 
> _Say, won't you say forever stay_  
>  _If you stay forever hey_  
>  _We can stay forever young_

Addy and JJ were just waving their arms and swinging their hips. They giggled and rocked out, loving this small moment free of work. Raf just smiled and watched them baking cookies and humping around in the kitchen, warming his heart even more.

He closed his notebook and walked over to the kitchen as Addy spun around to face him, "hey gorgeous."

"That you are." She giggled as the song switched over.

> _Well I'm shameless_  
>  _When it comes to loving you,_  
>  _I'll do anything you want me to,_  
>  _I'll do anything at all._  
>    
>  _And I'm standing_  
>  _Here for all the world to see,_  
>  _Oh, baby that's what's left of me,_  
>  _I don't have very far to fall._  
>    
>  _You know now I'm not a man who's ever been_  
>  _Insecure about the world I've been living in._  
>  _I don't break easy, I have my pride,_  
>  _But if you need to be satisfied_  
>    
>  _I'm shameless._  
>  _Honey, I don't have a prayer._  
>  _Every time I see you standing there_  
>  _I go down upon my knees._

Raf wrapped his arms around her, bracing her in a close personal hold as they swayed and slow danced in the kitchen as JJ giggled and watched. Raf leaned in close, his lips as close to her ear as possible and still be comfortable. He started to sing it to her.

_"And I'm changing,_  
_Swore I'd never compromise,_  
_Oh, but you convinced me otherwise._  
_I'll do anything you need_." He let his lips softly graze her ear as her cheeks heated up.

"Is that so raffy-doo?" She whispered back as her forehead connected with his.

> _You see in all my life I've never found_  
>  _What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down._  
>  _I could walk away from anyone I ever knew,_  
>  _But I can't walk away from you_.

"it is.... It truly is my beautiful wife." He smirked, "or do you wanna be called my baby mama."

> _I have never had anything have this much control on me._  
>  _I've worked too hard to call my life my own._  
>  _And I've made myself a world, and it's worked so perfectly,_  
>  _But it sure won't now, I can't refuse,_  
>  _I've never had so much to lose._  
>  _And I'm shameless..._

He gave her a small spin as JJ pulled herself to sit on the counter to watch with a better view. Raf tipped Addy back and brought her back up within a inch of his lips as he belted it out.

_"You know it should be easy for a man who's strong_  
_To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong._  
_I've never lost anything I ever missed,_  
_But I've never been in love like this._  
_It's out of my hands._  
_I'm shameless._  
_I don't have the power now,_  
_And I don't want it anyhow,_  
_So I gotta let it go._ "

Addy laughed as he kept going on and JJ was smiling bigger then she had all day.

_"And I'm shameless._  
_Shameless as a man can be._  
_You could make a total fool of me._  
_I just wanted you to know_  
_That I'm shameless_."

He kissed her, slowly letting go of her only to grab JJ and tickle her for watching them, "and you missy, papá nunca consiguió su tiempo de cosquillas monstruo mañana.(daddy never got his morning tickle monster time.)"

"Rop!" She wiggles and Addy shook her head.

"Momma is out of this one." Addy lifted her hands up, "momma has to tend to the cookies before they burn."

"Mom relp!" She screamed and Addy shook her head.

"Sorry bug, you're on your own." She shrugged.

Addy had pulled the cookies as the door rang and the boys cried to signify the end of there naps. Addy sat the cookies out to cool and ran to the boys. Raf sat down JJ and got the door, smiling and waving in the young teen or maybe he just looked that young.

"Hello, I'm Jeremy." He shook his hand, "my friend said you were looking for a doula. I got your voicemail, sorry I couldn't call back right away."

"No, no it's fine." Raf was taken back, "come In. My wife was just getting the boys up from their nap."

The young man sat down on the couch as raf motioned to it. JJ sat in dad's chair smiling and waving at the young man before addy came out with the two little men of the house. She slipped them down on the floor to crawl as JJ jumped down on the floor to play with them. Addy didn't even notice the young man sitting there until raf sat down and the boy laughed.

"Those are cute onesies, where did you get those?" He turned to her as she laughed and sat on the arm rest of raf's chair.

"My brother got them for me. Huge fan of red vs blue and when I had boys he brought them quickly." She smiled, "Addison Barba but you can call me Addy."

"Jeremy." The boy nodded and offered his hand, "favorite character on the show."

"Caboose or Tucker and Church kinda fits there too. I guess I'm more of a blue team."

"Awesome. My friends don't know the show." He shook his head.

"Niether does he." Addy thumbed to raf and he rolled his eyes.

"Ok then. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"My name is Jeremy, I'm twenty years old. I'm from Maine originally but my parents moved to New York when I was little. My dad is a gyno and my mom is a doula and midwife. I have two sister both nurses in the neonatal ward. Babies are the family business and I have been doing this since I was sixteen when I graduated high school." He smiled, "I know it seems off to have a male doula but there are three things I always tell my perspective clients. First, if you are uncomfortable with a male I understand and let me know so we don't have any wasted time. Second, you never have to worry about your wife with me, I am proudly gay and not looking to change that. Third, I babysit my sister's kids all the time around work, kids aren't extra work for me in this job."

JJ smiled at him, "rary roppins."

"Mary Poppins, yeah I've been called that. I can also sing Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." He winked at her as she looked at her parents.

"Re's ra reeper."

"Ok, JJ approves." Addy chuckled, "what is your availability?"

"Open. My old client hardly used me but I don't like to double up and have conflict." He nods.

"So like ten am to five or six pm wouldn't be a problem? Or a little later on occasion." Raf watched as the boy nodded yet again.

"Ok, standard questions for us. Have you ever been convicted of a crime?" Raf started down the laundry list.

"No."

"Ever been arrested?"

"No."

"Are you a fan of Addy's blog?"

"Yes but it's not my reason for the job."

"Do you have experience with birth complications?"

"Yes. Two C-section births and as I said before, family business."

"How long do you stay after birth?"

"As many visits as you need. As I said, also I do babysitting so the arrangement can switch if needed."

"When would you join during labor?"

"Whenever is needed or arranged. Whatever works best and we can discuss that later on."

"How do you feel about the use of  _pain medication_  during labor?"

"I believe it is your choice. I am there for support only."

Raf frowned, he was trying to trip this guy up. Nothing worked as he read down the list of questions he never asked the others because he didn't think they would fit well.

"Ok then, Addy.... Any questions?"

Addy chuckled and nods, "we did say doula but as discussed before it would be a little babysitter and we want to start with immediate visits. I am about fifteen weeks along and have a history of premature birth and issues during pregnancy. Are you will to start immediately?"

"Yeah." He smiled, "I am a very family like person, I treat everyone like family and if you hire me you'll be no different."

"So, as little JJ said you will be like a Mary Poppins. You know I do blog videos and you might be featured in a few so I need consent on that ahead of time." She tipped her head, "are you ok with being used in the blog?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok, we have three kids of course. Justice Jay our sweet JJ is six. The twins are just over a year now, Owen is in the caboose shirt and Oliver is in the Tucker shirt." Addy pointed them out, "we know it is a boy and haven't picked a name yet. First round of testing was inconclusive but dinged on one thing before losing all results. Possible that something could happen there and I definitely will need someone helping with the appointments too because he tends to be late."

"Sorry I work." Raf rolls his eyes.

"That's fine with me. I'm full service." 

"Addy, sidebar." He nods to the laundry room and Addy rolled her eyes but walked over to humor him.

They stepped just on the other side of the archway and turned to each other. Addy raised a brow and raf sighed.

"I like him Raf. He gets my humor, more then qualified, and doesn't mind the long hours and doctors appointments with us if needed."

"You just like him because he gets your jokes." He smirked, "I would be worried but he already said he was gay."

"You know, I can go from gold digger of an older man to cougar. He is younger then me and closer to my age." Addy wiggled her brows as raf gave a soft push of her shoulder.

"By five years, closer by five. He doesn't have my experience and you know you couldn't live without me." He pointed a finger.

"True but if you pass on this perfect match because he's male and not a female like most doula/nanny's/anything we need... I will find a new man and you'll just be my baby daddy."

Raf rolled his eyes, "it's not because he's male."

"It is. You can say age too but it was the gender that had you going heavy on questions." Addy matched his stare as he sighed before they heard laughing and found him sitting on the floor playing with the kids. 

Raf closes his eyes then caves, "ok.... I guess we'll hire Jeremy."

Addy walked back out holding his hand, stopping at the edge of the kitchen to watch a moment before jeremy looked up and Addy gave raf a pat to make the words come out.

"Solo un momento(Just one moment,)" he took a breath and looked at the young man, "Jeremy, we would like for you to be our doula/whatever."

"I would love to accept." He stood up and shook their hands, "when should I start?"

"Tomorrow." Addy smiled, "say noonish. We can do the basics over lunch."

He nodded and left waving goodbye to everyone. Raf shut the door and stood a moment as Addy laughed and swayed happy as could be. They took the kids over to the play room and let them run amok as they stood just outside the doors.

"Was that so hard?" Addy smirked.

"Giving my wife over to a twenty something gay doula... No not at all." He rolled his eyes, "encontramos quién podría ser nuestra pareja perfecta.(we found who could possibly be our perfect match.)"

"Él es el raffaluffagus perfecto partido(He is the perfect match raffaluffagus.) He is the one ring to rule them all, the last Jedi, our Marty mcfly, the Harry Stamper of our mission to save the world, He is our E.T..... raf, deja de luchar contra el destino.(raf, stop fighting fate.)" Addy kissed his cheek.

"Bien bien.(Ok, ok.)" He kissed her back, "just stop geeking out on me. Save it for him, at least he'll get all of them."

She smiled and hugged him tight, "pero siempre serás el interés amoroso.(but you will always be the love interest.)" She hide her face in his chest as he hummed his approval.

"Lo sé, nunca dejarás de amarme y siempre te amaré.(I know, you'll never stop loving me and I'll always love you.)" He kissed her head.

"You will always be my cute little old deaf husband." She smiled as he chuckled, "and that reference, I can explain with dinner. We are watching 'the decoy bride' just so you know how much that statement says love.... And JJ loves that movie."

Raf rolled his eyes as Addy went to order out dinner,  ** _Everything will be fine... She'll never stop loving me._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I geeked out there at the end.   
> But for anyone who doesn't get 'the decoy bride old couple' reference in there should definitely look it up. Its a three minute scene and was just so cute and adorable.


	91. The name game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy and raf sit down to find a name for the boy on his way.

They still had time, the baby wasn't in a hurry but Addy really wanted to pin down a name. Unlike with the first three, she wanted to be ready when the baby came and add in personal details to the nursery. The biggest being his name written on the giant canvas the kids painted. The only thing stopping her was rafael and his work... So she was fixing that. She fed the kids early and had them all in bed except JJ who was in her room playing. She made her a small meal and planned on making raf share with her, so she could make him talk. Only a short time later did he walk in the door.

Rafael walked in the door and glanced around before settling on her. He walked over slowly and wrapped his arms around Addy's waist, kissing her shoulder as she hummed in approval and leaned back.

"Hello beautiful, qué me estás haciendo?(what you making me?)" Raf smirked.

"Nothing old man, the pregnant lady wants her food and you can fend for yourself." She kissed his cheek.

"What about the children?"

"I already fed them, no son exigentes como tú.(they aren't picky like you.)" She pushed him off and winked as he rolled his eyes.

"I picked you didn't I?"

She swatted his butt playfully as she went to sit down on the couch, "I think I picked you Papí, but I would share this treat if you cuddle with me? Maybe the baby will kick for you."

"I can't have my own plate?"

"No, come on." She batted her eyes, "please rafikins."

He sat down and let her cuddle back against him. They shared the small plate, tv playing as they enjoyed the company. It was relaxing to have time alone and then addy snuck in.

"So raffy-doo, let's play the name game." She smiled at him as he chuckled.

"Why do we need a baby name picked out this early? We have time." He sighed.

"Yeah but, we never know and I want to put a nursery together and have a name to work with." She nudged his side, "come on, it's the name game."

"Ok, I want something normal this time though." He rubbed her sides.

"Owen and Oliver are normal."

"But Bembé and Riel aren't." His tone was smooth and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok fine, normal." She scrunched up his nose, "what about Levi or Gus?"

"Eh." He shrugged, "more like Charlie, Sebastian, or Ryan."

"Don't own a chocolate factory. Don't care for the name. But most importantly I'm not naming my kid Ryan." Addy rolled to her side so raf could rub her belly as she got comfortable, "naming my kid after the mad king would just lead to the other kids becoming Edgar."

"What?" Raf frowned.

"Nothing, just no Ryan." Addy sighed, "Jasper?"

Raf just shook his head, "Clarence."

Addy made a creepy face and dropped her voice, "Do you hear the lamb Clarence?"

Raf chuckled, "I'm pretty sure that was Clarice, but yeah that just ruined that name."

"Oh! I like Burke or Elwood.... Maybe even Hadley." Addy smiled, "they sound cool but not crazy."

"Es nuestro hijo Addy, él terminará loco(It's our child Addy, he'll end up crazy.)" Raf hummed, "chadwick."

"You did not seriously say that name?"

"Why not?" 

Addy twisted to look at him, "he sounds like a trust fund baby and a rich spoiled brat."

"Did you ever meet a chadwick?" He smirked at her obvious hatred of the name.

"No but I bet you met one or two at Harvard. Tell me you still like that uppity name." She challenged and he shook his head.

"No it was cute to watch your reaction."

She punched his arm, "seriously raf." 

"Ok, ok, Calvin or Felix, or Ramsey." 

She paused and tipped her head back and forth before you felt a small kick and raf caught it too. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Which one did he like? Ramsey."

Another small shift from inside brought a smile to her face, "ok Ramsey is cute. Middle name? You know if it was the baby actually kicking or it might just be gas."

Raf laughed out loud and Addy covered his mouth, '' just got the kids down. Don't wake them up."

He nodded and spoke once she moved her hand, "Ramsey is a maybe."

"What about murry or oh! Wallace." She lit up and he rocked her back to her side like before.

"Maybe."

"We need more then maybes raf." She sighed, "Wallace and Ramsey. Neither sound good together."

"We have time Addy, we don't have to have his name ready right now."

"I know." She sighed, "we'll pick it back up later."

Raf helped her up, walking her to bed and cuddling to sleep. She resisted a little at first, not really tired unlike raf who was out immediately.  _ **Is it so hard to name a baby? Usually we can agree on stuff. The name of our kids came easy before, why not this time?**_

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

In the morning, raf went to work and Addy did her usual things. Though he wished he could've stayed home, he wanted to be with his family. But instead he sat in his office, the door opening and SVU walking in.

"Ah, to what do I owe the pleasure." He smirked and rolled his eyes as Liv stopped at the edge of his desk.

Carisi leaned against the window and fin sat down by Amanda. Everyone looking angry and this early in the morning it wasn't what he needed. Scared to ask, he leaned back in his chair and turned to the least angry... Benson.

"What can I do for you?"

"We need search warrants."

"With what evidence?" He glanced around the room as they all added a little more info. 

"Circumstantial, can't get anything with that." He made a few notes of what they gave but shook his head, "a judge would laugh the warrant off."

"This guy did it." Liv pushed.

"He is the only suspect." Carisi adds.

"But without the evidence and good reasoning I can't get the warrant to search his place or arrest him." He sighed, "did you try questioning him?"

"We haven't been able to place him." Fin looks over to Liv as she finishes, "he left everything behind in his apartment but we can't look in there without a warrant."

"Ok, ok... Give me a half hour." He stood up and grabbed his jacket, "I'll see if judge flowers will payback a favor."

* * *

After a few hours, SVU had the suspect in the box and raf just walked in to watch. Amanda and fin were inside, Carisi was getting the victim ready  for a photo line up, and Liv glanced to him entering. Nothing was said, eyes back to the interrogation and raf slid in beside her to watch.

That's when his head drifted off.  _ **David.... Definitely don't like that name anymore. So many criminals named David.**_ He rolled his eyes, but kept listening as his head slipped off again. Each and every name he heard.  ** _Alex, no. I don't care for it. Or Rodney. Who even has that name anymore? Clyde is definitely a no. Francis? Nah. Percy.... Not bad but Percival is a little heavy._**

"Right Barba?"

His head turned, "what?"

"Rafa, are you listening to anything right now?" Liv raised a brow as he sat on the corner of her desk.

"Sorry." He gave a small shrug.

"What's going on with you? You seem off today." She sat at her desk after flipping the switch to quiet the interrogation that was circling around.

"Nada en realidad(Nothing really), add was just asking to pick out a baby name early and we can't agree on anything." He switched to the chair in front of her desk, "my mind just hasn't kicked it yet."

"She's just excited, aren't you?" 

"Of course, I just didn't think a name is so  important when it's so early in the pregnancy."

Liv rolled her eyes and he knew it immediately. She was going to tell him to stop being a lawyer and be a dad for a moment, because dad dim was better then lawyer him when he got in these moods. He needed his family, not more work with a distraction.

"You should figure out a name soon, more time to adjust and plan." She points out, as the door opens and Amanda and fin are stepping in.

The topic went to the case again and he gave the go ahead to arrest him. Fin went to do so as Carisi came in, he passed on the good news of the victim identifying him. With that note raf sighed and Liv turned back to him.  

"Ok, back to the lovely Barba's." She smirked, "listen to addy."

"What did you do this time?" Amanda asked as raf started to stand and walk away.

"Nothing, now if you excuse me.... I have actual work to do." 

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy sat at home with Jeremy, smiling and laughing as JJ played with the boys. She made a small face but turned to him, "so, lil j... Have any baby name ideas?" 

"Isn't that something for Rafael to discuss with you?"

"Yeah but, he isn't in the mood yet and I really want to find a name." She smiled.

"Sorry, can't help." 

She sighed as the door opened and raf came in. He was early but JJ tackled him and he kissed the boys as Jeremy stood up and left to go home and get sleep. Addy kissed raf and adjusted to give him room on the couch but he sat on the floor with the boys. He had a smirk on his face and Addy was suspicious.

"Ok, family meeting." He said and held Owen as Olly sat in jj's lap against the couch under Addy on her side, "we are going to pick out a baby name everyone likes for your new brother."

 Addy giggled, seeing raf like this was perfect. He left work at work and was ready for the name game this time. No surprise, he started it as he handed you a note pad that had Wallace and Ramsey on it. 

"Mommy will write down the possible names everyone likes then we'll pick the winner." He looked at jj, "and everyone plays. Don't hold back justice. My first pick is Landon."

JJ gave a thumbs down and Addy shrugged. Raf rolled his eyes but motioned to JJ.

"Rennis."

Addy gave a thumb up and the boys seemed to not care. Raf nods and Addy adds it to the list. Addy goes next.

"Miles with a y instead of an I."

JJ nods and raf shrugs, "not to bad."

Addy adds it and raf goes again, "Scott."

Voted down quickly, JJ goes, "Redgar."

"No Edgar is the one in a hole." Addy chuckled as JJ laughed and clapped Olly's hands together.

"I'll just skip that one." He blinks and kept the game going around.

So many names were tossed out, only a few even considered. It was a easy game for the family, they loved it as the names went around. Beau, Caleb, Clifford, Declan, Dexter, Harrison, Joel, Theo, Zack, Milo, Elijah, and even Jude. Most names were getting voted down, because like her parents JJ was picky with names. So they kept going and pushing. Abbott, Callum, Benedict, Wilfred, Michael, Griffith, Otis, Phillip, Cash, Wyatt, Kenway, Lester, Chester, Gavin, Geoff, Trystan, Hendrix, Elvis, Kane, Finn, Rhys. After a little bit, Addy read off the list.

"Ok, so we have Ramsey, Wallace, Dennis, Joel, Callum, Cash, Kenway, Gavin, Elvis, and Finn. That is the maybe list as of right now." She looked up.

"Ok, anymore?" Raf asked as JJ thought for a moment.

"Ryan."

Raf frowned as Addy sighed, "ok fine. Ryan."

"Now we need an actual name." Raf instructs as they all thought through the list.

He stopped for a second, looking at Owen playing around. He chuckled and kissed his head, rocking him a little as he spoke.

"You have to help too. No has dado ni un solo nombre señor, estás resbalando.(You haven't gave a single name yet mister, You're slipping.)" 

This earned some giggles, then JJ smiled, "rilly papa, re ran't reak."

"How do you know? Maybe he speaks when he's all alone." Raf shrugged as Addy tossed a pencil at his nose.

"Raffaluffagus, behave." She warned.

"Ok, ok.... Names?" He looked to JJ who got happy.

"Ri ro... Ravin Ryan."

Addy paused and looked over at raf, "Gavin Ryan Barba... I like it."

"I thought Ryan was a no." He teased.

"But it sounds good there." She sighed but lit up as Olly giggled and Owen babbled and clapped to it, "ver a los chicos les gusta también.(see the boys like it too.)"

"G.." Olly gurgled and they looked over to him as Owen pulled raf's tie, "ga."

"Gavin.... Gavin Ryan Barba." He nods, "ok, I like it too. I guess the family can pick out a name together."

Everyone smiled and Addy put the boys to bed as the clock struck eleven. Raf got JJ down and smiled as she passed out only after Addy walked in so JJ could kiss her belly.

"Righty right Ravin Ryan."

Addy went back to bed and was laughing as raf laid down beside her. They cuddled up and he talked to the baby before curiosity won over his brain.

"Why didn't you like Ryan before?"

"I hear Ryan and think mad king." She shrugs, "just does."

"What is this mad king joke?" He looked up as she chuckled and grabbed her phone.

"Yeah, just watch." She chuckled and handed over the phone, "JJ ama mirar al rey loco.(JJ loves watching the mad king.)"

Raf wasn't surprised Addy was stuck on the joke but at least she likes the name. Gavin Ryan Barba, the newest Barba on the way. He was happy as could be just laying with Addy. Everything was good for the Barba's, the only problem was waiting for him to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they actually have a name picked out before the hospital lol. Gavin Ryan Barba.
> 
> What do you think of the name?


	92. Nightmare....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy gets caught in a bad situation and raf deals with the nightmares after.

Addy was getting better with pregnancy as it went, mainly because she had lil J helping her along the way with the kids. She was able to still work and get out into the nice weather before she was too plump to walk around. Today, she wanted to let the kids play at the park since the twins had a playdate. Maybe a video or two getting made with her small spare moments between since it was so nice out. The boys were loving the play time, JJ had fun on the swing set and Addy got to sit back and relax talking to jeremy while soaking up the sun in her little dress. Addy smoothed out the Jean print dress and thanked God she picked the longer one even though it was hot. 

"Maybe we should duck in somewhere with AC. Cool down a little." Jeremy stretched, "I'll grab the boys."

He picked up the boys and put them in the stroller while Addy called JJ in. There was an Ice cream place around the corner from the park and everyone could have a little, even the boys. The group barely started on their way when Owen started to cry. Jeremy grabbed him quickly and the diaper bag.

"I got him, just a couple minutes to change h and we'll head on."

Addy watched them leave, bending down at the front of the stroller to make faces at Olly. JJ leaned on her shoulder, the two enjoying the moment and laughing as a voice pipes in from behind.

"Excuse me?" 

Addy turned around to see a man in a hoodie and something black and pointed at her stomach. Her eyes went wide and she pushed JJ behind her and blocked her and the stroller as she tried not to draw attention to the scene.

"Give me your phone and wallet."

"I don't have it, it was in the baby bag." She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Then give me your jewerly." He motioned to the silver necklace and she pulled it off quickly, "ring too."

Addy reached over but her hand touching her wedding ring set made her brave. She pushed the gun to the side and it fired off a round at the pavement and people turned to look. The gunshot sent the robber into a panic and he pushed Addy backwards out of the way. She fell back holding her small bump, barely missing JJ as she fell down when she jumped out of the way. He grabbed the bag on the bottom of the stroller and bolted before anyone could stop him, gun in hand. 

In the flash panic and people running away, Addy laid there with a sharp pain. She tried to keep her breath, JJ crying as she crawled over to her mom and checked on her.

"Mommy." She hugged her tight as Addy hugged her.

"I'm ok bug, I'm fine." She panted and looked at the stroller and heard Olly crying as feet came her way.

"Addy!" Jeremy put Owen next to Oliver and dropped down beside her, "were you shot?"

"No... He pushed me back." She held her side, "it hurts."

"Ok, ok breath." He pulled out his phone, "I'm getting help now."

Addy gave a small hiss of pain and hugged JJ as Jeremy called 911. His wasn't the only call in and a report of gunshots had cops on the scene in no time and a squad there immediatly for her. The first set of cops ran over and Jeremy quickly took control of the situation. Waiting for the squad driving up now.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" The officer asked as theoved her to the gurmey, "can you tell us what happened?"

"Mugger." She winced, "he had a gun and-and-and- and....."

The paramedics shut down the questions and rushed her off with Jeremy taking the kids over to the hospital. He was calling Rafael seconds after the kids were in the car, the Sargent on the scene recognizing the name and pushing this investigation into overdrive as they send someone for the ADA.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael was just outside court, fixing his suit jacket as he stepped into the grand hallway that was almost seen more then his own home. He glanced to the right and seen Fin and Liv waiting down the hall, eyes trained on him the moment he walked out. He start their way and smirked as he comes into conversation distance.

"Don't tell me, bad news." He raised a brow.

Liv shook her head, "nope, good. We have the witnesses ready for the stand and the victim has identified the perp."

"So we have a strong case, makes my job easier." He sighed as they stood there in the hallway to the side, "and they're all good? Nothing to worry about?"

"No they're good." Fin confirms.

"Why?" Liv was looking at him.

Raf shrugged, "I've had this bad feeling in my gut. Everything is going good today and it just feels like it won't stay that way."

Liv opened her mouth and raf grabbed his phone and silenced a call. They were both surprised but kept the conversation going until the third call ended and a text came through.

"Maybe you should take the call." Fin looked down at the phone.

"I'm at work, business firs...." He groaned at the phone bringing up the new text but stopped dead when it did, "oh no, no, no."

Rafael's eyes doubled in size and he ran by without words. The two detectives watched as he took the steps with the phone to his ear.

"Carmen, hold all calls and reschedule anything for today. Addy's in the hospital." He ran out to the street and caught a cab, "I don't have all the details but Jeremy is with the kids and they are scared."

Carmen did as told, raf was fidgeting in the back of the cab. His mind racing, heart thumping as he tried to tell himself it was nothing. He made it to the hospital, tossing down a estimate of the fair as he ran in and found them in the waiting area with a police officer. 

"Jeremy, what happened?" He stopped and sat the briefcase by the boys stroller as he picked up JJ.

She lunged for him and sniffled against his shoulder, "mommy rurt."

"I had Owen in the bathroom changing him and I heard gun shots. Came out, Addy was on the ground in pain with no physical marks." He frowned.

The officer turned to raf, "who are you sir?"

"The husband." Raf kissed jj's head as he patted her back, "ADA Rafael Barba with the Manhattan sex crimes bureau."

"We haven't talked to the victim yet, she's still being checked over. I need to get her statement as soon as she is done." He looked worried for an officer.

Raf thanked him and told him that was fine. For the moment, he was focused on JJ that was red faced from crying. He sighed as he seen Betsy walking over to the group.

"Thank God Betsy, how's add?" He turned so JJ could see her too.

"She is looking good." She gave a half smile, "she has some bruising on her upper leg and tushy but it's just going to be sore. No moving around or walking in the park for a few days just to keep stress off the baby while she heals."

"Ranks retsy." JJ sniffled and she handed her a Snickers.

"Stop crying babe, it makes me sad."

Raf chuckled, JJ loved Betsy even if they only seen each other in the hospital when someone was hurt. With JJ done crying and wiping off her chocolate mustache, raf shifted her to his side and waited for the doctor to give the final word and let them see her. Luckily it was only a minute and the white coat doctor appeared.

"Rafael, Addy asked for you." He looked over, "you can come in as well."

Thanks officer nods and starts to follow the doctor who turned around but waited. Raf put down JJ and made her promise to stay still, then he got beside the doctor and talked to him as they were lead back.

"How is she?"

"I'll give it to you straight, she bruised her butt on a fall. Only ordering rest to make sure the baby stays steady the next few days." He smiled, "just keep her in bed or on the couch and don't let her move an inhaler or she'll take a mile."

Raf smirked and nodded as he stopped by the curtain she was behind. Raf stepped in first and the officer waited a moment. Rafael pushed the curtain aside and his heart pounded as he seen her laying in the bed sighing loudly.

"I'd say penny for your thoughts but it wouldn't be as funny." Raf smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Raffaluffagus, I'm sorry." She sniffled softly as he rubbed her side, leaning on the edge of her bed, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He squeezed her tight, "deja de disculparte(stop apologizing.)"

"He took the necklace." She rubbed her chest, "the necklace you bought me."

"I can get you a new necklace, I can't get a new you." He stroked her cheek, "no te preocupes por eso(don't worry about it.)"

Raf looked atthe curtain and sighed,  _ **The quicker this gets done, the quicker the kids can come in.**_ He kissed her head one last time and whispered into her hair.

"You need to give your statement... You good to do so?"

A nod was given and raf called for the officer. He stepped in and pulled out his notebook, glancing up to the couple sitting in the bed together.

"Mrs. Barba, I just need an official statement and you'll be free to let your kids in." He addressed and then moved on, "tell me what happened?"

"I was in the parking leaning over the stroller to play with one of the boys while our nanny change the other. I heard someone say excuse me and I turned to see a decent hieght man in a hoodie hiding a gun. I stepped in front of the baby, pushing my little girl behind me and did as he said till he asked for my wedding rings... That's when I snapped and made my move." She looked down, "I reached to take them off thinking about the kids but I couldn't and I pushed the gun away and in the scuffle it fired at the ground. He took off as he pushed me to the ground and swiped our treat bag."

"Treat bag?" The officer raised a brow.

"Some fruit snacks, granola bars, the milk bottles... My phone and wallet went into the diaper bag that was in the bathroom at the time. The only thing of value was a necklace my husband got me for my birthday."

"Silver chain, snow flake with birthstones in it. Completly diamond encrusted with purple center. The main branchs have a green, a mixed color white, and a teal with one open. On the back it is inscribed 'add = best'." Raf sighed, "completely custom design, almost six hundred dollars."

"Ok, if I could get a photo or receipt..."

"Still have receipt and the paperwork with full detail. I can have it dropped at the precinct in a few hours." Raf nods, "you can't miss it, it's double gemmed on the right side with the teal stones."

"One for each kid." Addy sniffled, "and the open branch is for our fourth on the way."

"I am getting the necklace put out there and doing some checking at jewelrs and pawn shops. If we find this man could you ID him for us?"

Addy nodded before leaning back into the bed, "yeah, definitely."

The officer nodded and left to get the search started. Raf held Addy tight for a moment as she wiped away a tear, whimpering softly.

"Everything is ok." He kissed her head again, "you know everything is fine."

She sniffled and wiped her tears on his side since he sat up much taller then her the way the were positioned. He chuckled and tipped her face up to push the tears away. 

"Don't cry, I'll bring the kids in to her you up." He kissed her forehead and got up only to retrieve the kids from the waiting area and relief Jeremy. 

JJ hopped up on the bed and laid beside her mom without touching any wires amazingly. They cuddled up and Addy even held the boys one at a time for a while, bringing a smile to her face even more when Betsy comes in on her break.

"Ok, my turn." She sat down holding Olly, "definitely taking this one home with me. He is just too cute aren't you?"

"No!" He clapped and shouted and everyone chuckled.

"But you are so cute, but your kinda attach to mommy and daddy aren't you?"

"Why do you always try to steal and but our kids?" Raf chuckled, "you have your own."

"But they are heathens, your bunch is so good. I'm just letting you raise them before I take them in." She jested as JJ giggled.

 "Rut ri rike ry Rarents." JJ peeked at Betsy.

"Ok fine, but I am your only nurse." She held out her pinky and JJ pretended to tug it, "real."

Raf rolled his eyes and brushed some hair from his daughters face, "ella es mía, Betsy, nunca la ganarás(she's mine Betsy, you'll never win her over.)"

Everyone chuckled and Betsy left as a knock drew in raf's attention. Olivia stood in the small curtain split with Noah, two bright hopeful smiles as she waved.

"Can we come in?"

"Of course." Addy nods and gets a hug from both before Noah went to play with JJ in the corner.

Liv sat down on a chair by the stroller, smiling at raf sitting on the bed with Addy, "how is everything? We had an officer stop in the bullpin to ask about any threats you had at work."

"Mugging." Addy shrugged, "he had a gun and I fought back after a moment. He knocked me down but everything seems fine just bruising."

"She needs bed rest for a few days and I will make sure she actually does it." Raf gave Addy a small look and Addy waved him off.

"That's good to hear." Liv smiled, "do they have anything on the perp yet?"

"Not that they said. I was getting ready to get a ride home for us and have Carmen swing by to deliver some papers to the officers on the case."

"I got you covered." Liv smiled, "stopped by your place and got your van so you had room and I can drop those off for you on my way home."

"Thanks Liv." Addy smiled.

The doctor came in before they got much further. Addy was being discharged, same instructions as he told raf on the way back. The kids were happy and gave mommy some privacy on the other side of the curtain with Liv as raf helped Addy get dressed. She was wheeled out to the van and sat shotgun beside raf driving with Liv and the kids in the back. Liv focused on getting the kids up to the apartment and raf got Addy up and laying down on the couch before he went to get the papers. He made the copies and handed the small folder to Liv as she was getting Noah ready to go.

"Thanks again." He sighed.

"Don't worry about it Rafa, what else is family for?" She smiled and turned to addy, "get better. I'll be checking in with the cops on progress."

"Thanks Liv."

She waved and left as raf locked the door and sat down beside his sweet wife so she could use him as a pillow. He had put his briefcase by the couch so he could get his paperwork done and not fall behind with the sudden leaving today. The boys were in a jumper and walker, playing with the little toys attached. JJ went back to the playroom and he could hear music softly under the tv show Addy was watching. The family relaxed and calmed down after the scare of the day. The boys were fine, Addy was shaken but more about losing the gift she loved and annoyed by the madatory rest she was given. So raf put the boys down to bed and was getting JJ to bed before he would go join Addy again.

He sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her slip under her covers. He smiled softly as she got comfy, letting him fold the blankets back so her face could still be seen. She smiled softly back at him as he tucked the covers in tight around her to make her feel safe and warm.

"Hey princesa, Estas bien? (are you ok?)"

She looked at him trying to be brave and nods, "reah, rof rourse."

"You don't have to brave for me princesa, solo tienes seis años, papi está aquí para ser valiente para ti.(you're only six, papi is here to be brave for you.)" He kissed her forehead.

"Ri ras rared." She sniffled, "re rad ra run rand reatened mommy."

"I know, I know baby." He hugged her as she laid their sniffling, "but it's ok now. No one can get you."

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "ri ron't rant ro reave rhe rouse rany rore."

He closed his eyes but spoke soothingly, "no JJ, you can't hide away for the rest of your life. I know it's scary but life tends to be scary. You have to push through."

"Rhy? Ri ron't rant ro ret rurt ragain."

"I can't promise you won't princesa, I'm sorry." He kissed her head, "courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgement that something is more important than fear; The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all."

JJ was sniffling and raf sighed, "do you want Daddy to stay with you till you go to bed?"

She nodded and raf laid down beside her, cuddling up and hold his sweet baby girl until she fell asleep. His eyes dancing over her and thoughts pushing him to the brink of tears. He fell asleep hold his princesa, never moving that night.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy got up about midnight and peeked in the bedroom of JJ to see her husband and daughter both asleep cuddled up together. She didn't have the heart to wake him or possibly her, so she laid down in her bed and grabbed the giant u shaped body pillow and covered up with blankets. She didn't love it, she missed the body heat and embrace of her daling man but right now... JJ need him more. She was fine with sharing with her daughter, she loved her just as much and was happy she actually got sleep.


	93. ... and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ has nightmares after the mugging, Addy doesn't fare much better. Raf recruits help.

_It was dark, pure black as she crawled along the small passageway. The small light at the end of the tunnel was her only hope for escape. She slipped through and pushed with all her might to fall out of the slide tube as Jeremy called her name. Little JJ peeked up over the edge of the playground, a fearful look on her face as she tried to find something else to do. If she went over there, bad things happened. Instead she ran the other way, making her mom call out and Jeremy take off to catch her._

_"JJ, time to go." He called and managed to block her on the other side when gunshots rang out and she immediately cried._

_She barely seen her mom on the ground before she was back in the tube. She pushed through, crawling to the light as she heard her being called again._

_"JJ, time to go."_

_"Come on bug."_

_She looked over at them and walked over slowly as Jeremy started to take the boys to get changed. She walked up to her mom and right as she screamed to warn her, Addy was on the ground. JJ closed her eyes and woke back up in the tube again, eye full of tears as she refused to move even as her name was called. Still she heard gunshots and she bawled and kicked in the tube._

_"Rit's rot rair! Rit's rot rair!" She screamed._

_Her feet slamming hard against the heavy plastic, bruising her knees too. Eyes pouring water like her bathroom sink. Fists pounding till an invisible force held them down and she wiggled out and ran to her mom on the ground, crying over her mom as everyone disappeared. She couldn't run away, only cry._

_"Rit's rot rair!" She sniffled, "rot mommy."_

_"Stop." Echoed through the dark sky as she tried to run and only found the same scene around every turn._

_"Stop.... Wake up."_

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

 It was close to two when raf was woken up by kicking. He noticed JJ was fussing and mumbling. A soft rock and pat to the face trying to wake her ended in raf being hit. He held down her legs with his, trying to stop her arms as she started to yell.

"Rit's rot rair!"

"Princesa, wake up... Please wake up." He whispered in her ear before a foot slipped and nailed his cheek, "stop. stop...stop princesa, wake up."

It was only a second later he heard the door open and Addy came running over even though she knew better. She took her arms as he pushed her feet down again.

"Stop." He struggled but leaned in to her face, "wake up."

JJ shot up in bed, forehead to forehead with her dad as they both pulled back holding their heads. She was bawling, tears flooding her face and soaking her clothes. She dove into his arms, hiding her face as she kept shaking.

"Rit's rot rair."

"Shhhhhhhh, breath princesa. Just breath." He pulled her in tight, "you're ok, you are ok."

"Baby, we're right here." Addy lean in as they heard the start of cries from across the hall.

"Mommy... Mommy ro rurt." She mumbled and moved to her mom, "ro rlood."

"No I'm fine bug, just calm down." She looked to her husband, a silent plea to fix the boys first and he did so. 

With only a few minutes to put them back to bed, he came back over as Addy held JJ by her tummy so JJ could rub it.

 _"Wish I knew why, she says  
But on a sunny day, I find the rain  
Let's give it a try, I say  
We can dance all through the pain" Addy looked up at raf as he stepped in, "_  
 _Something's breakin' my baby's heart_  
 _Something's breakin' my baby's heart_  
 _Something's breakin' my baby's heart_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _Oh,oh_  
 _Oh,oh_  
 _Ooooh, oh, oh_  
 _I just wanna see her smile_  
 _I just wanna see her smile_  
 _I just wanna see her smile_  
 _I just wanna see her_  
 _Just wanna see her...smile._ "

"Ron't rop." She sniffled as Addy sighed.

"Hey princesa, why don't you sleep with mommy and daddy in our bed. You can even bring stich." Raf bent down as JJ nodded.

He lifted her up and watched Addy walk back to their warm bed slowly, but he didn't see anything physically wrong at the moment. Addy laid down then JJ dived down to lay between them when raf scooted on to his side of the bed. With his girls tucked in tight, JJ cuddled up to her mom as she tried to get comfy and not crush her. Raf kissed their heads as JJ whispered again.

"Rust rone rore." 

"One more." Addy sighed, "I'll even sing your dad's favorite."

Raf looked up and right into Addy's eyes as she hummed and slowly started the tune raf knew to well from his worse moments.

 _"Turn_ _the light off_  
_Go to bed_  
_Tell me all about the day you had._  
_Lay beside me_  
_It's time to rest_  
_You can close your eyes you've done your best._  
_Let me be your sanctuary_  
_Let me be your safe place to fall_  
_I can take away your worries_  
_The refuge from it all."_ She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her baby as raf leaned in to hug her from behind to, " _All this time_  
_We have together_  
_Is our shelter from the rain._  
_I will share the weight you carry_  
_Let me be your sanctuary._  
_We have weathered_  
_Through the storms_  
_Taking comfort in each other's arms._  
_When the dark clouds come again_  
_I will lift you up and take you in."_

He watched JJ slowly drifting off, tight between her parents loving embraces. His heart slowed knowing everything was good again, even if his wife wiped a tear and looked at him. She was hurting just as bad as jj, she broke the doctors rules and now here she was singing his song... But mainly for herself.  _ **I never seen Addy looking like this, she's just playing strong and breaking at the seams.**_

Raf reached out with one hand and caressed her cheek to get her to stop as he spoke the last few lines, "All this time we have together is our shelter from the rain. I will share the weight you carry. Let me be your sanctuary."

She rubbed her cheek against his hand as he kissed it and put it back for a second, "descansar un poco, cariño(get some rest sweetheart.)"

Addy closed her eyes and he stayed up for almost an hour just watching them sleep. He wanted to stop their pain the moment it came. Luckily, it wouldn't flair up till morning.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

As morning came, Addy rolled on her back and raf slowly stretched before pulling JJ up out of bed to go back to her room. No more nightmares that night, it made raf feel like there was hope. He needed hope, especially because he knew what he had to do right now. He shut the bedroom door and locked it, stepping back to the bed and sitting back down on his side of it as Addy rolled over to rest her head on his lap.

"You ok?"

"Fine rafikins." She sighed.

"Add."

"Ok, I had a little nightmare. Nothing big." She looked up, "don't worry."

"That's reason to worry." He sighed, "cómo está la bolsa?(how's the pouch?)"

He glanced down and rubbed the little belly, a smile on her face, "no pain. I know I ran to her room last night but apparently it wasn't to much."

"You got lucky." He rested his head to the headboard, "por favor escucha al doctor.(please listen to the doctor.)"

"Lo prometo(I promise)." She whispered, "raffaluffagus, are we bad parents?"

"No, we are like all the others out there.... We're constantly learning how this goes." He closed his eyes, "you didn't do anything wrong."

"I fought back while he had a gun.... With the kids there while pregnant."

"And kept them safe."

"Tomé una mala decisión(I made a bad decision)." She kissed his thigh, "Rafi, I could've got us killed."

"But you didn't. Everyone is ok..."

She interrupted, "ok? JJ had a nightmare about me dying."

"It was traumatic, she'll work through it."

"Why was I so stupid?" She whispered and burried her face.

"Add..."

"Why couldn't I hand over my wedding rings? I mean I love you but they're just rings right? No vale la pena el posible peligro.(Not worth the possible danger.)"

She sniffled and held her belly. She was in a much more mental pain, belittling herself for her actions after seeing JJ so broken last night.  _ **How can I be so stupid? I had kids behind me and I pushed his gun away. I could've died, someone besides me could've got hurt.**_ A hand slowly started to slide through her hair, enterlacing with the hair strands as they tangled around each finger.

"Add, look at me." Raf's voice was soft but firm.

She lifted her head just enough to rest her chin and part of her cheek on his lap, shifting her body back a little to do so.

"Those rings are jewerly to some people. To me, they are a sign of how much I love you." He lifted her hand and pointed to each ring, "engagement, wedding, birthday, anniversary/vow renewal. The perfect four moments I'll never forget because I was able to give you something to show the love I can't find words for. So yeah it might be silly or reckless what you did, but you did it out the right place and most importantly, no one got hurt. You're still pregnant, and we still have three beautiful kids and each other. That's what matters."

Addy sniffled and hid her face to wipe the tears only for raf to stop and pull her up to his chest. Having her vertical only made her morning sickness kick in but she steadied herself and took deep breaths. He wiped her tears and kissed her head.

"You did the right thing. Stop arguing."

She gave a soft chuckle before the morning sickness won and she ran to the bathroom. Raf walked in and held her hair back, rubbing her back gently.

"There, there. Let it out... It's ok."

A small creak brought into view a pair of little feet and two arms wrapping around her waist as she tried not to miss the toilet. Raf pulled JJ back, seeing the issue quickly as she fought to stay close to mommy.

"Mommy rou rok? Ro re rave ro ro rack roo rhe rospitle?" She was panicking and raf pulled her up on his side as he tried to still hold Addy's hair back.

"Mommy's fine, just morning sickness. It comes with the pregnancy."

"Roes rhat rean rhe raby ris roming?"

"No, no if the baby was coming mommy would be facing the other way."

"Not funny." Addy coughed and raf brushed it off as Addy sat back against the wall and raf handed her the mouthwash, "tell her the truth."

"You do face the other way. The baby comes out from below not your mouth." Raf chuckled as Addy cleaned her mouth then let JJ up on her lap.

"Rou Roop rhe raby rout?" JJ looked at her.

She sighed,  _ **Let's not horrify**_ _ **her more.**_ Addy smiled, "yeah kinda."

"Rou rooped rout rhe roys rand re?"

She opened her mouth and JJ took off out of the room. She held her face as raf chuckled. Her head whipped up and he tried not to laugh so hard.

"It's not funny."

"No it is." He kissed her head, "es mucho(it very much is)."

She held up her hand and he pulled her up, "love you jerk." 

Addy walked out and left raf behind in their bedroom. She laid down on the couch where her crackers from last night sat out. She started to watch TV, relaxing while raf got ready for work. When he emerged, he handed her a blanket and smiled.

"Jeremy is on his way and melody will be stopping by."

She went wide eyed, "you called Mel."

"Sí, puedo hacer eso.(Yeah, I can do that.)" He rolled his eyes, "just take it easy please."

She smiled and kissed him as he went off to work a little late. Ten minutes later, Jeremy knocked and JJ answered to let him in since he texted ahead. He walked over and sat down beside Addy.

"How are you doing?"

"Better." She shrugged, "nothing more then bedrest for a few days just incase."

"And little Gavin?" He motioned to her tummy.

"Good. I fell just right to hurt me and not him." She smiled.

"Well you are danger-prone according to your husband. And the hospital staff knew you by name." 

"Yeah, yeah... I know." She rolled her eyes, "can't stop hurting myself."

He chuckled as the door rang and he got it. Mel walked in and smiled at him.

"Why hello, who are you?" She leaned in to flirt.

"Jeremy, I'm the doula/anything they need." He gave a small blush before turning away as she shut the door, "I'm gonna check on the boys and JJ." 

Mel waited till he was out of sight to look at Addy, "how did grumpy butt let you have the hot nanny?"

"He's gay." Addy smirked, "you have to much for him."

Mel rolled her eyes at Addy gesturing to her chest, "not as much as you. He hasn't met a girl worth keeping yet that's all." 

 "Or he really likes guys Mel," Addy chuckled, "I thought you were here for me?"

"I am, don't worry." She sighed, "numbnuts said you were hurting yourself."

"His name is Rafael and it was an accident." Addy sighed, "I stopped a mugging and fell back bruising myself. Raf asked you over to babysit me and make sure I don't do anything but go to the restroom."

"I will not be your maid but I am good at telling you no." She smirked, "no. See?"

"Why are we friends?" Addy chuckled, "but yeah, stay a while. Help me out please Mel?"

"Fine." She sat down beside her, "but I am not cooking."

"Don't worry, Jeremy does that too." Addy giggled as Mel groaned.

"I can turn him... I swear I can."


	94. Waiting for Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf feels bad about working so much after Addy's latest blog post.

Addy had been bed ridden or 'couch arrest' as she preferred for the last few days. She only had three to go, but she knew melody was on her last visit day for a while because she needed to get back to work. Jeremy was great company but she was really missing raf since he's been working late on the newest cases of SVU which he refused to tell her about. He didn't want to stress her out, she just didn't like seeing him so stressed. 

Today she got up and cuddled up on the couch with JJ waiting for Mel to get over. They were watching Scooby Doo and dying to do something a little more exciting, but Addy was glued to that spot. She had been thinking about some off the things she wanted to do on her blog, have a little built up do she could skip a day here or there. And one video, one video need Mel in it and she was dying to get it posted. She wanted to sing a simple song, thinking of raf the whole time and hoping it would brighten his day since he wouldn't be home till ten or so tonight if the pattern fits the rest of the week.

Melody was almost on cue as she walked in and smiled, "hey girl." She winked and got a hug from JJ, "what's up?"

"Rust rooby." She frowned.

"Why are you frowning? You love Scooby."

"Rut rot rall ray revery ray. Ri rant resh rair." She walked back to her mom.

"I think jeremy is going to take them to the park for a while or..." JJ shook her head, "or for a walk."

That sounded batter, ady held her tight to her chest, "you'll get back to the park soon... Just not as quick as mommy gets off the couch."

"Ri ron't rike rhe rark ranymore." She shifted and Addy just let it go.  _ **No use in arguing when I know she doesn't want to.**_

"How are you?" Mel sat by Addy and she shrugged, "or don't use words."

 "I'm tired of this couch, you know the usual at the moment." She gave a languid smile at her friend. 

"I get it, but that baby comes first right now." She sighed and hugged her friend being pathetic on the couch, "little Gavin Ryan is going to be ok."

Addy smiled, sitting up better and shifting JJ in her lap, "so, can you help me out here after breakfast? I have a video idea."

Mel nods and starts to the kitchen to make food. JJ went over to help and Jeremy came out with the boys and pulled out the stroller. He was taking them out for a small walk with JJ, getting some fresh air since their mommy was a little stationary. First they ate, just some eggs that JJ said weren't like Papa's and some toast that the boys didn't touch. Melody was a little offended but brushed it off.

"Ok Addy, we're going for a little walk. I was thinking around the park but..." Before Jeremy could finish, JJ shook her head and stepped away, "...but I think around the block might be easier. Maybe a few blocks or a stop at that ice cream place down the way."

That got her to perk up and she came back over as Mel and Addy laughed, "ok, but bring me back a milkshake."

"Seconded." Mel gave JJ a high five, "something coffeeish."

"Rok."

JJ got the door for Jeremy and the small group left. Addy sighed and looked at Mel as she cleaned up the few dishes and plates. Nothing has been easy lately on her, Mel wasn't the home maker type like Addy could do. The kids weren't being easy on her either, Addy almost felt bad except she knew how many jokes she shot at her for being such a 'homey wife'. She waited till she was done, sitting down beside her on the couch before asking the big question.

"So what video were you thinking?"

"I have a song I want to do and you can play the guitar better then I can at the moment. Bump in the way and the couch doesn't give much room." She sighed, "if you're up for it."

"Yeah, of course." She smiled, "where's your guitar?"

"Probably in storage." Addy smiled as Mel groaned, "it use to be in the closet so it's just behind the kitchen. It can't be too hard to find."

Melody sighed and went to find it, it took a few minutes but she did. She held it up victoriously as she walked back in, nodding and soaking in the fake applause.

"Thank you, thank you... I found the unfindable and I am here to save the day." She walked over slowly, "you are welcome my lady."

"Still better when Rafi say it." Addy chuckled, "but thank you."

Mel took her seat by Addy's feet on the arm rest, shifted into place and started playing with the strings. She tuned it a little as Addy brought up the song to play it. Mel paused and tuned it for the song, carefully fixing it. She gave a quick strum of the strings and smiled at her.

"Ok, find me that music sheet online and I will do anything to make it sound good." She chuckled as she handed Addy her phone and Addy found it. 

"Ok, have a few practice runs while I go freshen up a little." Addy slowly got up, "I won't be long."

"Go have fun with your poop." Mel laughed as Addy shook her head.

Addy slipped back to the restroom and after a short break of just thinking and rubbing lotion on her belly, she changed into some clean clothes since she wore most her breakfast. She found the soft silk and cotton jammies and put them on. They covered her legs and arms, made her feel harm and safe as she pulled her hair back and went back out to sit down. She set her phone to record and put it on the stand. Everything was ready as soon as Mel finished her run through.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael sighed as he got back to his office. He sat down and pulled his jacket off, he kicked his feet up and turned his laptop on as Liv walked in. She sat down a file and he huffed before sticking it up.

"To what do I owe the pleasure." He started to open the file.

"Just an update on the cox case. Nothing much, still no DNA." She looked at him a little longer.

He caught it and frowned, "what?"

"You look tired, not sleeping well?" She sat down, "you've barely been home this week." 

"Yeah, sleep eludes me lately." He sat the file down, "do you want a warrant or something? Or are you here to talk and distract me."

"Second one." She chuckled, "I would've brought coffee but I counted five from just today."

"Yeah Addy would kill me if she knew half of the coffee I had today." He rolled his eyes.

"How low am I?"

"Under half." He mumbled and pointed to his mini fridge, "that's why I am drinking a lot of water till I get home."

"I don't think water will clean out all the caffeine." She shook her head before getting two waters, "speaking of which, did you see her new video."

"No, court and meetings all day. I never even looked." He slowly brought it up on his laptop, "she didn't mention a video this morning."

"No, she said that in the video too." Liv smirked, "just watch it."

He hit play and gave it a moment, watching Liv as she moved to watch the video with him. He raised a brow, giving her room as it finally started.

> "Hey everyone. Addison here with my beautiful assistant melody." She paused and nodded to Mel who waved, "since I am going to be taking a week off due to doctors appointments and resting after an minor accident... I decided to give ya'll a treat. Anyone can hear me sing if you look through my blog but my amazing husband deals with it all the time except lately. Lately he's had a lot of work and I have been stuck with her and our new Manny. I love them but, I want my husband back more."
> 
> Mel rolled her eyes and made a little mimicking face, Addy kicked her as she chuckled and strummed the guitar.
> 
> "I love you Rafi, get home soon. Waiting on you Superman." She winked and shifted a little as Mel started the music. 
> 
> _"If I could break away,  
>  half of all your pain.  
>  I'd take the worst of it, and carry you like you carry me." _ Addy smiled and she looked at melody as she went nice and slow _, "_ _You say that you're alright,_  
>  _when tears are in your eyes._  
>  _We're strong enough for this, and I need you._  
>  _It's okay that you need me._  
>  _So put your armor on the ground tonight,_  
>  _'Cause everyone's got to come down sometime."_
> 
> Addy smiled as she looked back towards her phone recording everything. A smile shimmer in her eyes as she smiled and bared her soul during this song.
> 
> _"You don't have to be Superman._  
>  _You don't have to be Superman._  
>  _You don't have to hold the world in your hands._  
>  _You've already shown me that you can._  
>  _Don't have to be Superman."_ She closed her eyes but she kept going _ _, "__ _And oh,_ _You rest your eyes now, take my hand._  
>  _Even heroes fall down now and then._  
>  _You can let it go._  
>  _You don't have to be Superman._  
>  _You don't have to be Superman._  
>  _You don't have to hold the world in your hands._  
>  _You've already shown me that you can._  
>  _Don't have to be Superman._  
>  _You don't have to be Superman."_
> 
> Addy looked back towards the camera, "ok, so there you go. Tune in in maybe and hour and I might be able to get the boys on camera before their nap. They learned a few new words here lately including daddy's favorite. You can probably guess it."
> 
> She waved as Mel leaned in and blew a kiss before playing out the last few seconds with an accoustic version of I'm a believer and Addy chuckled as they both sang a little before turning the video off.

"Me siento mal ahora(I feel bad now)." Raf sighed, "I am working way to much."

"Yeah, you should go home to your wife and kids." Liv started towards the door, "you can work at home but thanks for the water."

She waved the water bottle and shut the door. He shut the laptop, holding his face in his hands a moment before groaning and packing his briefcase again. He grabbed his jacket and started out the door as Carmen looked up.

"Sir, you have four messages."

"Any dire?" He paused a moment, "if not put them to the side and I'll deal with them in the morning. I am going home to my wife and kids to complain about not getting work done as they hang on me like animals."

He waved as Carmen chuckled, "tell Addy I said hello."

* * *

Rafael raced home and walked in the door at six. Much earlier than the rest of the week and surprising to everyone there. 

"Hey raffaluffagus, little early don't you think?" Addy pursed her lips in suspicion but he just kissed them.

"I'm down to paperwork and somebody made a video saying how much they miss me." He gave her a second peck on her lips before turning in just enough time to pick up JJ, "y como estas hermosa?(and how are you beautiful?)"

"Reat rad, reremy rook rus ror ra ralk!"

"Well that's good. You need some sunlight or you'll turn into a vampire like your mommy." He hummed as Addy gave a small hiss like a vampire from under her blanket, "Mira, te lo dije.(See I told you.)"

JJ pointed at Addy, "ro."

Everyone chuckled and he held JJ on his side as Jeremy started to grabbed his bag, "well, I guess I'm off a little early."

"Oh poor thing, I'll buy you a drink to make up for it." Mel smirked and Addy slapped her arm.

"Or you could stay for dinner, already ordered pizza and their will be plenty for a guest too." Raf offered.

"Ok, pizza it is." Jeremy day his bag down, "I'll get the boys up and to the high chairs."

As soon as Jeremy was out of view, Mel threw a pillow at raf, "shut up you Mexican monkey, I am trying to get somewhere with him."

"You know he's gay right." Raf blinked and tossed the pillow to addy.

"He just haven't met the right girl yet." Mel rolled her eyes.

"Rexican ronkey?" JJ frowned in confusion.

"Don't listen to aunt Mel, ella es muy rara y no es buena con las palabras.(she is very weird and not good with words.)" Addy shrugged asel pointed at her.

"I don't know what you said, but it was mean." 

Everyone chuckled as raf sat JJ down, "go wash up princesa."

JJ ran out of the room and raf pointed at Mel, "you are not getting under my skin and ruining my good mood."

"No Rafi, I wouldn't bet on it." Addy kissed his hand.

"You ruined my drinks with the hottie, you must suffer." Mel warned and went to the table to get the high chairs ready.

"Oh I love you Superman," Addy took raf's hand and he pulled her up carefully, "don't worry about her."

"Like I ever do." He smirked, "only you."

He kissed her and rubbed her tummy a little. For the first time in eight days, Rafael Barba was home for dinner and even if it was a full house, he was happy.


	95. The Barba's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some drawings of what I imagined the Barba's to look like. They are all cartoon style but I thought they were cute lol

 

 

 

 


	96. Small bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another doctors appointment and melody babysitting.

Addy was dressed in a cozy hoodie even though it was summer, she felt cold for some reason and wasn't about to inconvenience anyone else over it. She put her hair in a side ponytail, watching the kids play as she waited on melody to get over here. Jeremy had a family emergency and melody was hoping the extra help would help on her pointless mission. 

JJ was cuddled up with her mom, only getting up to get her a drink. She didn't understand Addy was ok and didn't need a Butler anymore, but Addy wasn't going to ruin it. She let her help out and watched the boys play on the living room floor. Owen was content with a little stuffed rabit and Olly was on the verge of tears. His blocks fell over and his face was glazing red, tears sparking from one eye as he stood up and reached for his mommy. Addy scooped him up and hugged him as he sniffled.

"Don't worry baby boy." She hummed, "sin lágrimas(no tears.)"

She wiped his face and kissed his head on the mop of hair, "mommy."

"Yes Olly, mommy got you." She squeezed him a little. 

She rubbed his back in soft circles, humming beside his ear as he sniffled in her shirt, _"Oh, Olly boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling._  
_From glen to glen, and down the mountain side._  
_The summer's gone, and all the roses falling,_  
_It's you, it's you must go and I must bide_."

Addy smiled and hummed on in his ear till he was calmed down. He kissed her upper chest and then she let him down to play more. Feeling safe again, he started to play with his brother, JJ slipping into his spot until the door buzzed. JJ was up and at the door, letting melody so she could make a be line for Addy.

"hey girl, how you feeling?" She sat down on n the edge of the couch.

"Good." She pulled her hair back, "just worried as usual. Hopefully this test won't be like the other." 

"Then don't jinx it," Mel chuckled, "relax and just wait for your imbecile."

"My imbecile? He got a full ride to Harvard and is a very good ADA." Addy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he should've just went lawyer." Mel walked to the kitchen, "then you would've been loaded."

"I don't need to be loaded, I have love." She threw a pillow at her, "be glad you get the honor of babysitting these gorgeous babies."

"I'm just a free babysitter." She callled back, "want anything while I'm out here?" 

The time was passing slowly, the two women spending time with the kids as a distraction. Mainly for Addy, mainly for the tests being preformed in about an hour or rather the results being given. They had already done the test but it didn't help with this part, the unknown with waiting. Luckily, raf was quick to get home and spare a few moments with the kids. 

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael walked in the door, arms stretched wide open as JJ tackled him. He lifted her up and kissed her face and hairline all over.

"Beautiful, gorgeous... Mi dulce y dulce princesa(My sweet, sweet princess)." He kept kissing and speaking as JJ giggled.

"Papa rop!" She wiggled and he dropped her only to catch her just before she touched the floor.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said drop not stop." He smirked as she pouted.

"Rot runny."

"Oh but it was." He kissed her head and gave a small tug to her pigtails, "sabes que papá te ama(you know papa loves you)."

Raf picked up his boys as Addy sighed and tried to get up slowly, "ok we need to get going here soon."

Raf quickly sat them down so he could grab her hands and pull her up to the kiss he had waiting, "I know stop stressing. No es bueno para el bebé.(It's not good for the baby.)"

"Ve a cambiar si lo necesitas también(Go get changed if you need too.)" She rolled her eyes and went to get a drink as he went back to change.

He slipped into casaul clothes and came back out to get Addy to put on shoes. She was going for flip flops and he wasn't going to let that happen, real shoes were needed if she insisted on walking herself around without help. She gave in and the two kissed the kids and left with a small warning to behave. He had a strange feeling that it wouldn't happen but he pushed it down and focused on Addy and her nerves. She was shaking and closing her eyes, he wrapped her in a warm hug and kissed her temple.

" _And breathe, just breathe..."_ He smiled as she cracked a small upward curve of her lips.

"Cute rafikins." She sighed, "aren't you worried?"

"Of course. The first tests didn't do well, if this one doesn't turn out we go into this whole thing blind." He tipped her head against his chest, "just hope for the best, we'll be fine. The Barba's are always fine."

She didn't move but he felt her small nod after a moment, trying not to break the hold. He closed his eyes, only to open them as the doctor's office came into view.

  _ **Everything is moving fast today, especially her nerves and moods. I can't help but feel it too, everything went wrong last time and I couldn't let that happen this time.**_

Since the tests went easy, raf had less worries then last time. He only worried about one part of the results, the only piece that he knew was possible. He had spent his free time at work reading over everything he could and trying to find out which part Addy's family carried. 

_**muscular dystrophy... I think I know everything about it at this point. The statistics, causes, symptoms, and the beginning age of symptoms. I read everything I could and no surprise, I was just as bad off as she was.**_

As the cab stopped, raf got out and helped Addy out. He paid for the ride, then helped her in to the waiting room. She sat down and he signed her in, the couple both freaking out inside. He sat down beside her, arm around her as the couple started the worst wait. Time ticking by so slowly, people coming and going faster then they could see. Their heads were full of what ifs, every small detail that could happen playing out behind their eyes. As much as they hated to admit it, they both knew it was true... Every ounce of them was dying for good news but expected the worse.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

"Addison Barba." A nurse called out and they both looked up.

Raf stood and helped Addy, watching as she stood and the bump suddenly looked bigger. She felt like it was bigger, like suddenly she went from under halfway to full term. It felt so heavy in that moment, as if a weight was put on her and she was struggling to move. Yet raf managed to move her back and follow the nurse, and then it happened. Addy stiffened as they walked past the exam rooms and she knew it wasn't good. Her muscles clenched and heart raced, raf was trying to move a statue in that moment. 

_**No, no, no... Please no. You went to far, the exam rooms are back there and a doctor's office is never for good news. Please can we go back, please....  Please?** _

She closed her eyes as the nurse lead them in where the doctor sat at his desk. Raf stepped forward, a little shakey.  _ **He figured it out too.**_ Rafael took Addy's hand and pulled her to a chair gently, sitting only after she did but never letting go of her hand. They were squeezing each other's hand white, not registering the pain due to the sheer terror playing in their heads. At this point they knew the results... They knew it all.

"Mr and Mrs Barba, glad you could make it. " He gave a small smile, "I have the results."

He waited for a reply but Addy was frozen and bracing for it. Raf tried to find words, she knew it even if she couldn't see him. That's when he said it, the doctor didn't waste time.

"I have good news and bad news as always. Bad news first." A silence took over the room, dragging on for a lifetime, "the test did come back positive."

"Muscular dystrophy." She whispered and opened her eyes to see the doctor nod.

"Yes, now I have already printed off some of the basics and treatment information. You can study up now and after the birth and the general screening you can know what to expect." He smiled, "the good news is he'll have two amazing parents to help him and keep him strong so he will have a long and happy life."

Addy nods and looks down, biting her lip as raf loosens his grip so Addy coul pull her hand back a little. She was in a dark place in that moment, her heart pounding as she was trying to make sense of everything. Suddenly wearing a hoodie was to hot and restricting, she couldn't hear a word being said or even look away from her hands... She knew what would happen but hearing it confirmed was killing her. 

* * *

_**Melody** _

* * *

JJ picked her head up from the couch and huffed. She looked around the room as melody looked at her instead of the tv and the boys glued to blue clues.

"What's up?" 

"Ri'm rored." She sighed.

"Blue's clues isn't your thing?" She shook her head, "what about outside?"

JJ shrugged and Mel stood up, "ok, let's go for a walk or something before I end up blaming blue for something horrible." 

She turned the TV off and changed the boys before getting them in the stroller and walking out with JJ. Mel struggled with every door, the double stroller fighting her every step of the way.

"How does your mom do this? How does Jeremy do this?" She grumbled, "stupid Rafael can do it, why can't I?"

"Rackwards." JJ tipped her head.

"What?"

"Rhey ro rackwards rand ropen rhe roor rith rheir rutts." JJ smiled, "ress right."

"Ok then." Mel chuckled, "yeah, I never thought about that."

They got through the last door easy and started their walk down the way as her phone dinged. A simple text from Addy.

> _**A:** On our way home now._
> 
> **_M:_ ** _Just started a walk with the kids, I'll just turn back around._
> 
> **_A:_ ** _No, take the walk. A little time alone won't hurt us... Have some news with the baby that we have to figure out._

Mel frowned and put the phone away, looking down at JJ, "Ras rit mommy?"

"Yeah, she said to have fun on the walk."

"Ris little Ravin Ryan rok?" 

"I don't know, she didn't say. Let's just enjoy the walk, then we'll ask when we get back." Mel smiled the best she can and JJ takes it.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Raf opened the door and helped Addy in as she was still silent. No words on the way home, no looks his way... Just distant stares and silence. He knew she was hurting but he wasn't going to be able to help her till she was ready.

"Hey add, why don't we go have a bath or lay down. Ya sabes, habla sobre lo que se dijo(You know, talk about what was said)." 

She looked at him for the first time since the doctor's office, "Está bien, pero no el baño. Solo quiero recostarme.(ok, but not the bath. I just want to lay down.)"

He nodded, "ok."

_**I just want my Addy back before he kids get here. I need her back, I can't stand to see her like this right now.** _


	97. Understand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy talks to Mel about the results and raf trys to explain and answer questions for JJ.

Raf and Addy laid in bed, he caressed her cheek and pulled her in close to cuddle against him. Her rubbed her back the best he could, trying to bring out some of what Addy was feeling because at the moment she was numb. She didn't want to talk or do anything, a rare sight that raf truly hated. 

Before he got to far, little feet came running there way, "re're rome!"

JJ jumped on the bed but paused at mommy not responding. Mel walked in and seen the same sight. She was going to move JJ out but raf stopped her.

"You stay with add, Tengo los niños(I got the kids.)"

He picked up JJ and walked out as melody sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked down at her friend, frowning at her. Very rarely did Addy ever look this miserable, nothing made her break down this much. She laid back, turning to look at Addy as she barely glanced her way.

"Bad news?"

"MD." She closed her eyes, "not necessarily bad but seeing it during the prescreen means its probably one that hits as a kid."

"Doesn't mean it's deadly." Mel brushed her hair out of her face.

"What went wrong?" She sighed, "what did we do this time that made this happen? Why isn't Gavin Ryan Barba going to be a healthy normal kid?"

"He will be as normal as the rest of the family." Mel smiled, "and it's just your horrible genes that did it, not you or stupid head you married."

Addy started to roll to her other side but Mel caught her and made her look at her, "girl, nothing bad will happen to this family. Nothing ever can."

"It doesn't work that way." She groaned.

"No, it does." Mel sighed and pulled Addy to rest her head on her chest, "with you it will."

Addy tried to shack her head but she ended up shifting to put her head on Mel's stomach instead, "you don't have enough chest to be a pillow."

Mel laughed at Addy's mutter and she kissed her head, "sorry I never got your chest."

It went silent as they laid there. Addy didn't know what to say or do, she was practically broken and barely functional. In her mind, everything felt wrong because she couldn't say this baby would be fine... She couldn't say he would be ok and it was the worst feeling she ever had.  _ **It might not cause death, he might live to be old like my grandpa... But he will struggle worse then anyone else. He's gonna be troubled and feel so different... Why?**_

She wiped her eyes, looking to her sister from another family. Melody was waiting on Addy to say anything, she watched the ceiling unmoved until Addy pulled her sleeve. 

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does it have to be?"

Mel sighed and gave her a hug, "because life sucks sometimes."

They laid there as they just talked for the next hour. A slow warm up for Addy, bringing her back to life. Bringing her back to a reasonable normal, helping her to go back out and keep going.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Raf picked up JJ and walked out the door. He moved her to her bedroom since the boys were in their cribs for naps. She hugged tight to him, never letting go till he sat down on her bed. He let her slowly peel off and drop down beside him, looking up a little concerned.

"Ris mommy rok? Ris rhe raby?" JJ was looking more and more scared.

"Yeah princesa, mommy is ok. The baby is ok but there is something wrong." He rubbed her back, "you know mommy and me went to the baby appointment."

"Reah?"

"Well we got the results for the test." He leaned in, "El bebé está bien, pero va a necesitar mucha ayuda y amor(the baby is ok but he is going to need a lot of help and love)."

"Rhy?"

"He has this thing called muscular dystrophy. His muscles won't work as well as your or mine." He tried to explain.

"Rhy?"

"That's a good question, one daddy doesn't know." He shifted infront of her and bent down and smiled at the sweet girl, "papá no siempre sabe todo.(daddy doesn't always know everything.)"

"Rut rhy rould Ravin re rick? Re's rot rorn ret."

He could tell JJ wouldn't be understanding this very well. Of all the things this bright little six year old knew, this was still above her head. He frowned, thinking through what to say and nothing was working. He leaned in and kissed her head, holding her tight.

"Life isn't always fair or just. Sometimes bad things happen." 

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him as he slowly lifted her up and bounced her on his side.

"te amo princesa(I love you princess.)" He whispered, "so much so that I'll let you pick out dinner."

She smiled, "rok. Rac 'n reese."

"Mac 'n cheese? That's a side, we need a main course. Some meat." He poked at her belly, "you need meat on those bones."

"Ri ro rave reat. Ree?" She flexed her arm and he chuckled.

"Look at that, you're a regular Rosie the riveter."

"Rho?" JJ tipped her head and raf laughed.

"I'll show you later," he walked her out to the kitchen, "let's find food princesa."

He walked her to the fridge and helped her pick a meal, chicken nugget dinosaurs with Mac 'n cheese and corn. She helped get everything ready, letting papa do the pot and stove while she got the chicken nuggets on the pan for the oven. They worked together and made dinner before either of the boys woke up, grabbing them and cleaning them up as Addy and melody came out. Everyone sat down to eat, raf beside Addy as everyone started eating.

"Estás mejor que hermosa?(You doing better beautiful?)"

"Yeah Rafioli." Addy smiled, "gracias por entender.(thanks for understanding.)"


	98. Princesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ has a bad day and daddy has to save it.

JJ had had the worse day. She spilt her cereal on her PJs. Hit her head after dropping a crayon at her kids table. Tripped and skinned her knee on a walk in the park. Had a huge rat in her hair that took Addy almost an hour to get out [and almost had to cut it.]. Nothing was going right, so by four pm she was locked in her room as Addy and Jeremy played with the boys. She didn't want to talk, she didn't care... She wanted the day to be over. 

Addy let her be knowing talking wouldn't help right now, at least not from her. She focused on her boys and getting them moving more. They crawled a lot and are slowly getting standing. They were big on grabbing things still and it made a mess when they tried to pull them selves up and pulled stuff off instead. That was everything till raf got home a short time later.

"Hola cariño." He gave Addy a kiss, "Jeremy."

"No I'm good rafael, no kiss needed." He smiled as everyone chuckled.

"Good, I save them for my wife and kids. Don't want them getting jealous." He picked up Olly and helped pull Addy off the floor.

"I just might," she winked and took Olly back, "can you check on JJ? She's been having a bad day and locked herself away." 

"Oh?" He frowned, "well I can't let that happen."

He headed back as Addy started the food.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Raf went to jj's room and knocked, waiting only a second before she called, "Ro raway!"

"Princesa, open up."

It took a moment, but there was a patter of little feet and the door opened slowly, "papa?"

"Hey princesa, mommy said you had a bad day." He lifted her up, "wanna tell Papa about it?"

She nodded and explained everything, hugging her dad as he sat on the bed holding her after the door was shut. He rocked her and sang softly to cheer her up, getting her calmed down before he leaned her back to look at him.

"Tell you what princesa, tomorrow I have an half day as long as court doesn't drag. What if we take the day, just you and me, and have a father daughter day." He smiled as she lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Romise?" She held out her hand.

"Promise." He took her pinkie and attacked her face with little kisses.

"Rok rop papa." She pushed him back then kissed his nose, "ranks."

"Ok, now get washed up for dinner. Mommy might want her beautiful baby girl at the table." He helped her down to the floor as she hung on his arms like a monkey.

"Rok." She ran off to clean up and raf walked out Addy.

The next day, raf pushed to have everything done early. He was rushing and running around and finally got down to the last thing. A short court hearing on one of his cases then he was free to go. Maybe an hour of the judge is indecisive on the decision to add a few videos of evidence. It was going good, toe to toe with Buchanan trying to win and the judge finally let it go. Raf won and the file was in, but It was also twenty minutes late to pick up JJ. He ran out and dropped a few things at his office before running to get home. Thirty minutes late but he got home.

* * *

_**JJ** _

* * *

JJ had gotten ready early, she had planned out this afternoon with her dad and knew what to wear. She pulled out her clothes and combed her hair, socks and shoes as she smiled and ran out to addy.

"Ris daddy rome ret?"

"Not yet bug." She sighed, "He'll be home shortly."

 "Rok." She plopped down on the couch for a minute to play with her brothers and Jeremy before she ended up running over to the floor to ceiling windows and looking out like she could see her dad down below on the street.

Addy sighed and ignored it, JJ was just excited to have a few hours alone with her dad. She had been having a hard time lately since Addy got pregnant and was put under restrictions and Jeremy was there for the boys more because Addy couldn't handle all of it on her own. JJ kinda fell in the background, being the good big sister and helping where she could but with dance on break too... She didn't have much of anything. She was just there, just exsisting.

 She started pacing when she couldn't see well, much like her daddy would. She tried to distract herself but it was useless, nothing was helping till that door opened and Rafael came in. Luckily, it was only fourty minutes late.

"Daddy!" She tackled his legs as he bent down and picked her up.

"Hey princesa, let me change and we'll go." He kissed her head and sat her down, "sorry I'm late."

He changed quickly and came back out to take her hand before they left. JJ got in the Uber, she looked at her dad getting in then she gave the location. The kids store she loved most and raf somewhat dreaded. With the traffic, it took a while but they got there. The store had almost any toy you could want, the ball pit the size of an Olympic swimming pool, play area and inflatable obstacle coures. Around all the characters running around to take pictures with the kids, the place was loud and expensive. But he promised JJ they would do what she wanted, and she wanted this. JJ was running to her favorite area, the princess dress up as raf rolled his eyes and followed behind her. Just like Disney only she didn't have to be a character, she could make her own.

"Ran rou relp re papa? Ri rant recided rhat ri rant." She smiled as raf wrapped his arms around her as he squated down.

"Ok, start with the dress. What are we thinking?" He reached out and skimmed one of the cheap sparkling dresses, "Qué clase de princesa eres tú?(what kinda princess are you?)"

"Rind, rart, rand reautiful." She smiled.

"You're always kind, smart, and beautiful princesa." He chuckled, "do you have any superpowers?"

"Ro, rust ra rong rindependent rirl." She reached out and fingered a yellow dress.

"And you will always be a strong independent girl, you will never need a boy." Raf smirked and held up a bright red dress, "what about this? el rojo dice poder(Red says power)."

"Reah." She held it and pulled it against her, "row Ra rown rand rewerly."

"Crown and jewerly," he lifted her up and spun her a little before dropping her at that area, "and the fairest of all princesses never need a huge crown to be seen, she needs one that makes her shine."

He pulled a small box from the shelve and showed her a small plastic tiara with a few fake gems and a simple classic style with a heart design in the center. JJ took it immediately and pulled a few costume jewerly pieces before running to the shoes as raf chuckled and followed. She pulled a pair of ballet flats with long lace ribbon like she did for her one dance at school. 

 Next she ran to the changing room beside the makeup station. She changed into the clothes as raf bought them and her good clothes went into the bag. He waited patiently as JJ giggled and got ready. The red slipped wrapped and tie tight up her legs, the dress stopping at her knees and a poofy skirt. She slipped the crown on and jewerly before she peaked out to see her dad standing there.

"Ron't rook." 

"Don't look? Ok." He turned around and JJ ran to the makeup station and had her hair curled before she skipped the makeup minus the lip gloss. 

She fixed the crown, walking over and smiling, "rurn raround."

Raf turned and smiled as he knelt down, "eres simplemente hermosa princesa.(you are simply gorgeous princess.)" 

JJ blushed and and wiggled in her spot, "raybe."

He kissed her forehead and fixed her crown, "no maybes, you are. Perfecto como tu mami(Perfect just like your mommy.)" 

He stretched an arm out, "my princesa, Vamos a seguir adelante?(shall we move on?)"

JJ giggled and took her dad's hand, "rhere ro rext."

"It's your day remember? Your pick." He let her lead the way through but decided she was hungry.

Her tummy growled and she looked up at him, "rungry rummy."

"Mine too, that's what happens when you skip lunch." He smiled and bent down, "what would you like to eat my fair princesa?"

"Rots." She chuckled and bounced, "reesy rots!"

"Cheesy tots, as you wish." He chuckled and waved down the Uber, giving the address of the diner they loved.

JJ pranced in like royalty as a few of the staff chuckled recognizing part of the Barba clan. The older waitress came over with a young girl and started their order.

"I know you'll have a coffee." She pointed at raf, "but what food can I get you."

"I'll take the ham and swiss club." He smiled as JJ stood on the other side of the booth a moment to look at the menu above the counter.

"And for the fair princess?"

"Reesy rots." She smiled, "rand ra rutterscotch rake."

"Butterscotch shake? Ok then." She smiled and handed the note to the young girl, "take it to Billy at the counter."

The girl walked away, the older lady turning back to the two as JJ smiled, "ranks Rane."

"Your are welcome my fair princess." She chuckled and turned to raf, "where is the queen and the twin princes?"

"Sleeping and annoying the sleeping queen probably." Raf smirked, "we planned a father daughter day and she is at home with the nanny and boys trying to rest. The newest unborn baby is reallying getting troublesome."

"Poor girl, a slice of pie on the house for you two and one to take home to her. Linda brought in a Kentucky Derby pie this morning for us and I might let one slip out for her." Jane chuckled and bowed before walking away to get the drinks. 

The younger girl came over with the shake and JJ thanked her as Jane poured raf's coffee. The food was out a minute later and they chatted as the diner was slow at the moment. Jane introduced Amy to the Barba's and everyone laughed.

"So you are the Barba's that own a menu item." She laughed as JJ nodded.

"Addy made a custom sandwich and ordered it daily for two months just so she could brag about having a sandwich named the Barba in her honor." Raf smirked, "still gets it once in a while."

"It's actually pretty good." Amy smiled.

"Don't let Addy hear that." Jane rolled her eyes and everyone laughed as JJ finished her last sip.

"Ri'm rull." She huffed and rubbed her belly.

"Then let papa finish it." He smiled and finished that last few sips and paid the bill leaving a generous tip.

"Nice to meet you." He nods at amy, "and always great to see you Jane."

"You better take that slice home to addy." Jane warned.

* * *

  _ **Rafael**_  

* * *

The two left the diner and raf was watching the Uber on the map getting closer as he glanced to JJ. She was wrapped around his legs, hugging tight as he huffed in enjoyment, the way she was glued to him was the best thing he's had in a long while. He missed his time with JJ. He missed playing with the twins and the way Addy would hold him as he teased the boys. He was trying to pull back from work, fit into a more set hours and still have family time. But JJ holding his leg hostage was the reminder he needed, the small tug of love that would make him try harder. 

"So princesa, where to next?"

"Ri ron't rnow." She sighed, "ri rust rant ro ro rome."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go home." He opened the door and let her in first before slipping in.

Raf kissed her head and smiled as they pulled up to their building shortly after. They ran upstairs and right through the door, JJ gave Addy the pie slice and ran to the playroom to play as raf laughed and sat down for a moment t on the couch arm.

"Jane says hi."

"I love Jane." Addy smiled and sniffed the slice before groaning, "raf, I love you but I love Jane more at the moment. It's Kentucky Derby isn't it?"

"As long as you don't divorce me, I'll let you love jane." He chuckled and kissed her head, "Supongo que preparó la cena?(I take it you made dinner?)"

"It is stewing. Jeremy left for a date and the boys are sleeping off a long walk."

"Good, you look like you could use a nap too." He stroked his fingers through her loose hair to get it out of her face, "I think I have one final thing to do for JJ and i'll take over watching it cook."

She smiled up and puckered her lips for the tender kiss he was dying to give her, "que tienes que hacer?(what do you have to do?)"

"Dance with princesa." He got up and walked back to the play room to see JJ was playing princess, "hey princesa.'

"Papa, ran rou rance rith re?" She looked over, "ri reed ro ractice ry rancing rif ri rant ro re ra rincess."

Raf nodded and bowed softly to her as he offered a hand, smiling as her CD player started to play the song he had on his mind. The soft easy melody that he could keep time with as he held JJ's hand.

> _She spins and she sways_  
>  _To whatever song plays_  
>  _Without a care in the world_  
>  _And I'm sitting here wearing_  
>  _The weight of the world on my shoulders_
> 
> _It's been a long day_  
>  _And there's still work to do_  
>  _She's pulling at me saying_
> 
> _"Dad, I need you_  
>  _There's a ball at the castle_  
>  _And I've been invited_  
>  _And I need to practice my dancing_  
>  _Oh, please, Daddy, please"_
> 
> _So I will dance with Cinderella_  
>  _While she is here in my arms_  
>  _'Cause I know something the prince never knew_  
>  _Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_  
>  _I don't wanna miss even one song_  
>  _'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_  
>  _And she'll be gone_

Raf pulled JJ in and lifted her up to his hip and rocked her as she leaned agiagai him, humming softly like he was doing before he spun around.

> _She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_  
>  _She wants to know if I approve of her dress_  
>  _She says,_  
>  _"Dad, the prom is just one week away_  
>  _And I need to practice my dancing_  
>  _Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_
> 
> _So I will dance with Cinderella_  
>  _While she is here in my arms_  
>  _'Cause I know something the prince never knew_  
>  _Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_  
>  _I don't wanna miss even one song_  
>  _Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_  
>  _And she'll be gone_

Raf sniffled a little, sitting JJ down before the song was over so he could kneel beside her and kiss her forehead, "JJ... You'll always be my princesa. No matter what." 

"Ri rnow." She smiled.

"Por favor, no crezcas conmigo, necesito que seas pequeño por unos pocos años más.(Please don't grow up on me, I need you to be little for just a few more years.)"

"Rok Rapa." She kissed his nose and he savored the feeling bafore she went back to her game and raf walked away wiping his tears.

This day was to make JJ feel better but it only made raf feel sad. It was just another memory for when JJ was grown and off on her own, but he couldn't help but look at the Cinderella dancing and singing. He seen the little girl, the teen that he dreaded and the perfect man that would steal her away and take her to his castle... He was just sad it wouldn't be him much longer.  _ **Dad isn't your prince charming anymore, or at least not for long.**_ He sat beside Addy as she kissed his hand to distract him. But it wasn't working this time, raf was lost on JJ growing up. He wasn't budging but he kept praying she could hold off a little longer.


	99. Try to hard

Rafael has been trying hard lately. Trying to get a little sleep before work. Trying to comfort Addy. Trying to make JJ feel like she isn't an outsider with everything going on. Trying to watch the boys so they don't start growing to much and he miss the best little things. He was trying to hold everything together knowing nothing will be easy till after the baby is born and Addy is back to herself... He was trying to keep everything sane, but he wasn't sure if he could stay sane.

Rafael sat at SVU, back seat at the head of the round table staring off as Liv went over the evidence on the Tv screen and dry erase board beside it. He was looking that way but his eyes were out of focus for that, his mind was a million miles away. His phone was on the table, face down, note book and pen ready but untouched. The usual signs of something being off, and Liv knew it.

"Barba? Are you with us?" Liv looked at his dead stare.

Sonny and fin chuckled as Amanda tapped the table and earned a reaction. Barba pulled back a little, not quite a jump, and blinked before looking around at everyone laughing. 

"Sorry, what was that?" He cleared his throat and picked up his pen and checked his phone like no one caught him.

"What was the last thing you heard?"

"This case being a he-said-she-said and my time being wasted." He looked up at her, "I need damn good evidence or else this case is pointless to take to court." 

"You weren't listening to half of it," Liv defended.

"More like any of it." Fin mumbled and everyone laughed except raf.

"I can see what you have up there, it's still he-said-she-said and I can't take that to court, to much doubt." He pushed his point and leaned back.

"Ok, Fin and Carisi, go back to Monique's and double check the story. Amanda, hit up the bar and see if there is any cameras in veiw from the neighboring businesses." Liv sent them off and waited till they were out of view and earshot, "ok Rafa, what happened?"

"What?" He raised a brow.

"You are zoning out, something is up." She sat down beside me, "what's happening?"

"Nothing Liv, just life." He stood up and got a cup of coffee, "ain't it fun." 

His fake smile earned a sigh, she got a cup and motioned him to her office. He grabbed his things and sat them by his feet as he entered and took his favorite spot in the couch. She sat down beside him and offered her gently smile, the invitation to release the pent up stress.

"Addy has restrictions and they aren't going anywhere until the baby is born. JJ feels neglected because Addy can't be there for her, Jeremy is covering with the boys because Addy can't, and I am working to much. The baby is confirmed for MD but the doctor doesn't believe it's the deadly one so our child will make it past a toddler.... Life." His smirk was forced and Liv nods.

"You always seem to have the most interesting life Rafa, for the best or worse at that moment." She smiled.

"I know, No lo cambiaría por nada, pero sí quiero descansar un poco en algún momento.(I wouldn't trade it for anything but I do want a little rest at some point.)" 

"You know, you have a whole squad here that will help. Don't think you're ever alone in all this. You have a family that's bigger then blood." She took his empty cup, "which reminds me, how far along is Addy?"

"Not sure exactly, the doctor said the baby looks about six months but gave us a due date originally of early September. They think maybe they miss quoted the date when she was early on." He looked at his phone, "they now think she was further along when we found out originally, not sure yet. Apparently the baby's growth is off compared to Addy's or it's the opposite."

"Can't catch a break." She sighed for him.

He nods but tries to lighten the mood, "so how is my future son-in-law doing?"

Liv laughed softly and shook her head, "you are so sure, aren't you?"

"A man can dream."

"And Addy?"

"She hasn't came around yet." He shrugged and Liv rolled her eyes.

"Noah is fine." She got up and retrieved the newest photo from her desk, "Noah and Lucy had a playdate with JJ, Owen, Oliver, and Jeremy. You found a great nanny."

"Doula/nanny/a thousand other things.... He is suppose to leave after Addy gives birth but we are trying to convince him to stay full time for when add needs help." He stood up and looked over the photo of Noah and JJ playing on the swings, "I still say we're going to be in-laws because those two will get married one day."

"The only boy you trust around your daughter and you are already planning marriage."

"It's meant to be Liv." He smiled as he sat the picture down, "I hope Jeremy got a copy of that, I might need it for the slideshow in the wedding."

She laughed as he grabbed his bag and left with a small smile. He makes it back to his office and settles in for the long haul. If everything got done today, he was free the whole weekend. 

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

"I swear I left the keys in the counter." She groaned as Jeremy turned her towards the couch.

"Ok just lay down and relax. I'll find the key and go do the shopping with the boys." He started to look on the floor.

"Lil j, I can do the shopping. Take the kids on a walk or something and I'll be back soon." She turned back around, "they were right here."

JJ came running out holding the keys, "rere mommy."

"Where were these?" She frowned.

"Rolly Ras raying rith rhem." She chuckled. 

"Ok, how did he get them?"

"Rou." JJ blinked and Addy fell back on the couch, "rare rou rok?"

"No, mommys head hurt. I think she'll lay back and doze." She sighed as Jeremy told JJ to get dressed then got the boys.

They left, getting groceries for the family on Addy's card. She stayed home snoozing and sipping with a pee break between each one. She had relaxed and finally sitting cozy on the couch when the knock came at the door. 

"I just got comfy." She huffed and pulled herself up to answer the door, "yes?"

She opened the door to two cops, "Mrs. Barba?"

"Yeah." 

"You filed a police report a month or so back about a necklace being stolen in the park?"

"Yes?" She leaned on the door.

"This one?" The older man asked and Addy lit up seeing it.

"Oh my God." She pulled it into her hands and checked the back, "all stones intact. Inscription still there.... How did you find it?"

"A pawn shop found it and called the jeweler to verify it. They called it stolen and the man selling it ran." He nods, "unfortunately the camera never caught his face but we do have your property for you."

"Thank you." She squeezed it in her hands and almostwd cried as she lept forward to hug them, "thank you so much."

"Just doing our jobs ma'am."

The officers left and she fell on the couch, the necklace back where it belongs. With head phones on her bump, She went back to snoozing till the door opened and a hand caressed her cheek making her jump.

"Easy cariño, solo yo.(just me.)" Raf chuckled as he reached down and pulled up the headphones on her belly, "are you listening to show tunes?"

"Gavin is. Yesterday was classical and next time will be reggae or something soft before I go to a little heavier."

"Heavier? No estás convirtiendo a nuestro bebé en una cabeza de metal o como lo llames.(You are not turning our baby into a metal head or whatever you call it.)" He chuckled as he slipped the headphones back on the table beside her, " _I'm not mad, that you got mad, when I got mad, When you said I should go drop dead."_

"You sing it so much better." Addy giggled, "just a little?"

" _I was afraid that, you'd be afraid,_  
_If I told you that, I was afraid of intimacy..._  
_If you don't have a problem, with my problem, Maybe_ _the problem's simply co-dependency."_ Raf gave his best attempt and immediately earned a chuckle.

" _Yes I know, that now you know_  
That I didn't know, that you didn't know  
That when I said, "No," I meant, "Yes, I know" And that now I know that you knew, that I knew you adored me." She gave a big smile as raf kissed her and ran his hand gently over her shoulder till he felt the cold touch and pulled back to see the necklace.

"How?"

"Two officers brought it back. They didn't catch the man but he tried to pawn it and the shop found it stolen and held it for the police while the man ran." 

"All the stones, inscription on back..." He looked it over, "you got lucky. The jeweler too. They don't have to replace it." 

Addy sat up and kissed raf one last time, "yeah, also Jeremy has the kids grocery shopping so we have a little alone time."

Addy winked and raf chuckled before pulling her up, "well my dear, unlike jon and susan, it's not Four AM. We don't have therapy tomorrow. It's not too late to screw....So let's not get some rest."

Addy giggled and followed raf back to their room and lock the door.  _ **A little alone time is exactly what we need.**_


	100. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miss understanding leads to a small fight.

Addy was sitting on the couch, feet propped up and headphones on her bump. JJ was practicing in the play room and the boys were playing with toys on the floor by the couch. Raf had on his suit. While it was supposed to be a day off, SVU needed a warrant and raf had to go in person for a favor or two to get it. He came out and tugged on a trench coat as you could see the rain pour down from the black sky.

"I swear, next time Liv pulls me away from my family on my day off to run around in the rain I will kill her." He grumbled as he buttoned up the coat.

"You would never kill your future son-in-law's mother." Addy giggled, "I still say your crazy for that. JJ will probably find a nice man that is just as good as Noah that she didn't grow up with and..."

"And throw him out because Noah is still better." He finished with a smirk, "they're soulmates, like you and me."

He leaned down for a kiss and ruffled the boys hair as Owen tried to grab his hand. She chuckled and shook her head.

"You're delusional."

"Yeah, at least I'm happy." He waved and walked out with his briefcase. 

Addy chuckled and shook her head, relaxing as the boys played not to loud. She rubbed her belly and whispered to the little guy kicking up a storm before putting on more slower music and hoping he at least finds a rhythm. Only a short time later, Addy heard the door and smiled as Jeremy walked in.

"Hey lil j." She waved, "the usual."

"Raf gets called away again." He rolled his eyes, "I don't know ow how you do it."

"I say the same thing sometimes." She winked and he laughed, "so how are you today?"

"Fine but I'm not carrying a baby, how are you?" He sat down beside you and waved at the boys who somewhat waved back.

"Like I have a drummer/soccer star/action movie actor in my belly trying to see how bruised he can make my bladder." She groaned, "it doesn't get easier does it?"

"Not till he's out." He chuckled, "your fourth kid, third pregnancy, and you actually asked that."

"You never know, I could've been doing the whole pregnancy thing wrong before." She laughed with him.

"Ok, I'll start with JJ. See if she needs anything then I'll be back to check the boys." He got up, "you might just get a home cooked lunch because it doesn't smell like they need a change."

"I just did it, I want something cheesy." Addy called as he walked back to check on JJ.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael stepped outside as Liv and Carisi pulled up. Since they were pulling him for an hour or two, they offered him the ride and knowing better, Carisi gave him shotgun. They slipped into their spots and took off, driving to the judges house and praying he wasn't on vacation yet or at the airport. Since the drive was a little long due to traffic, Carisi felt the need to start conversation.

"So Barba, how's the baby?"

Raf glanced up at the rearview mirror and seen part of his face. He was torn between talking about his current frustration and leaving Carisi out of it.  _ **He ask Addy and she'll tell him, no use hiding it...**_ He groaned and rolled his eyes but settled more on Liv beside him.

"Worse then the others... And I didn't think that was possible. Also I didn't think it was supposed to get harder, that doesn't seem anything like what most people talk about." He grumbled as they both chuckled.

"It can't be that bad." He offered back.

"Our son was confirmed for MD but the tests can be wrong. His current age of conception is still up in the air because the doctor doesn't know if they mistaken on the conception time or if he is underdeveloped but it looks like the second one." He took a short breath, "He won't stop kicking her bladder and she doesn't stop complaining about it or having to pee every five seconds. Especially at night when we are trying to rest and I won't even start on the rest of her hormonal madness. Juro que ella es un conejo la mitad del tiempo y luego se desmaya o cambia de opinión de inmediato. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza(I swear she is a rabbit half the time then she just passes out or immediately changes her mind. I am losing my mind.)" 

The small rant ended a moment, Carisi not saying another word because the Spanish had him lose. Liv looked over wide eyed then shook her head.

"Ok, you need time off."

"Yeah, you ruined that already." He glared a second then sighed, "JJ feels neglected at the moment and the boys are learning fairly quick little things that constantly are keeping us on our toes... And me and Addy are still working on a way to keep Jeremy as a nanny after but it's not looking promising."

"I'm sure you two can figure it out." 

The small squeak from the back earned a chuckle from Liv. Raf rolled his eyes and looked out the window as they approached the brownstone.

"I am going to have a heart attack if I have anymore kids." He closed his eyes only for them to shoot wide at what slipped out, "... That's why me and Addy had a fight about trying for another before getting surprised by this one."

Liv put the car in park at the home, frozen as she prayed Carisi wouldn't say anything. She knew raf didn't mean to say that part, it just slipped by in his frustration. Carisi went wide eyed in the back and tried to hide it... But everyone knew he was suddenly feeling the most awkward feeling.

"We should get that warrant." Liv cleared her throat and got out.

Raf started to open the door but quickly spoke, "Carisi, repeat a word of that to anyone and I will kill you."

Raf slipped out and noticed Carisi was still sitting in the back of the car. Liv frowned but raf shook his head as a simple  _Don't ask_ and they knocked on the door. 

* * *

_**Jeremy** _

* * *

JJ was happy with her practice time and the boys were good so Jeremy went to work in the kitchen. He frowned because he wasn't much of a chef but if you put a recipe infront of him, he was willing to try and hadn't poisoned them yet. 

"Ok, something cheesy." He mumbled and Addy chuckled.

"Page eighty three." 

He flips to it and smiles. He pulled what he needed and started to cook before addy walked over to join him. She sat on a bar stool and watched as he cooked, he looked up and laughed.

"Yeah, I think I got this. Not to complicated." He nodded, "what's up? You look like you need to ask me something."

"You're getting better." She smiled, "yeah, there is something I needed to ask you."

He raised a brow and kept a neutral expression, "ok... Shoot." 

"I know before you said you could do babysitting after we have this little guy but, me and raf were wondering if you could just be the nanny?" She smiled softly, "I mean babysitting too but with a baby and two toddlers on top of jj's dance and everything... We really need a nanny."

"I don't know. I hate to stay too long and fall on to the dependable issues." He sighed, "I've had clients get attached and it didn't work well when I moved on to other clients."

"What if you don't need other clients?Addy smiled a little ghoulishly.

"In all honesty, you pay great and I am making ends meet better then before but my rent went up and my family is supplementing my income for me. As soon as I'm done here I need a second job." He looked to the food he was cooking, "I hate to say it but, I am trying to stop from getting the second job now."

"We could give you a pay raise."

"That's not fair of me to ask." He shook his head, "we agreed on everything already."

"Things change, I get it. I've had that before." She offered and winced as Gavin started kicking again.

"Deep breaths." Jeremy coached as he shook his head, "I don't want to overstep my boundaries."

"What if we wanted to change boundaries." Addy looked up, "what if, and I'm just spit alling here, you become our live in nanny. The kids love you, you feel like family, and you wouldn't have to worry about rent because you work for us."

"No I couldn't, that's too much. You don't have an extra room..."

"We don't need storage really, put a wall blocking the laundry off from the small storage and a wall making a hallway for raf... You got a room."

"I would feel like a bother."

"But you wouldn't be, you're practically family." Addy chuckled, "JJ calls you uncle Jeremy half the time and the boys love you. You can change their diapers without a lot of fight which is amazing."

"I couldn't, I could not impose on you guys. You need family space and... I would be in the way."

"Never. You're like family lil j." Addy chuckled as her phone rang and face dropped.

She got up and walked back to her bedroom, "I'll let you think about it. I need a nap."

"Lunch is almost done." Jeremy frowned.

"I catch it after. Thanks lil j."

He sighed and finished the food before setting the boys up in their high chairs and getting JJ. He finished up lunch then laid the boys down for a nap and got JJ to go play for a moment so he could check on Addy.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy went to the bedroom and laid her phone to the side. She felt like crap and nothing was changing that right now. A single text ruined her day it would seem, sonny said something about Rafael not wanting the baby. Even if she couldn't believe it was true, it hurt and definitely ruined anything she was wanting to do today. 

 _ **it has to be out of context, he would never say that. Unless he thinks that MD is to much? Maybe it's Gavin being under developed for the estimated age. I love him but, maybe four really is too much. We already picked a name and JJ is excited... we told everyone... Does he really not want it? Is he afraid to say it to me? Why the hell would he tell SVU and not me?**_ She sniffled and wiped her eyes,  _ **was it wrong of me to be so happy that he hide it? No he couldn't... He would never...**_

She heard a knock and shook her head in the pillow as she laid on her side, "lil j, at least give me a few minutes before you try to talk to me."

"It's been half an hour at least, can I come in?" He took the silence as a yes and walked in.

He sat on the edge of the bed, softly rubbing her back as she looked up, "sorry hormones."

"Triggered by what?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She sat up, "kids napping?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes, "and yes."

"What?" Addy wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Yes they're asleep and yes I'll be your nanny. I mean, I don't know about moving in yet but I can make it work in some way." He offered a hug with open arms, "I love you guys, you feel like family."

Addy smiled and perked up just a little, "good, but I really need to talk to raf now."

He nodded, "ok something with him. I'll just go help JJ and leave you be. Hopefully he won't be long."

_**Or he never comes home because I'm always pregnant and giving him more kids he'll never see.... Am I really that bad he doesn't want to talk about it?** _

After an hour, Rafael arrived home and was tackled by JJ before Jeremy sent him back to the room. He walked in to find Addy curled up under her favorite fuzzy blanket and staring out the window at the dark sky. She was curled the best she could in a ball with her tummy getting in the way, eyes focused on nothing and never hearing a sound as he sat beside her.

"Hey beautiful, mirando algo en particular(looking at something in particular.)" He rest his head on her shoulder.

"Thinking." She mumbled and didn't move an inch.

"About?" He raised a brow.

She never turned, just let it slip of her tongue carelessly, "do you want this baby?"

"What?" He pulled back and turned her head to look at him, "why would you ask that?"

"You said this baby was a regret."

"Never." He frowned and turned her to lean against him, "I would never say that. I would never regret any child of ours nor wish we never had them in a serious manner. You know this."

"But.."

"Who said that?"

"You told SVU you did." She whimpered and he sighed before squeezing her tight.

"I would never." He kissed her head, "and I'm gonna kill Carisi."

"So it has some truth to it." She went to pull back and he tightened his grip.

"No it doesn't. Out of stress and trying to confide in Liv with Carisi in the back seat I said something I instantly regretted. I said we were fighting over having a baby before this one surprised us and I was against it." 

"But..." 

"Addy, let me be striked down with lightning if I ever said I regretted gavin or any of our kids." 

A small crack of thunder came and raf rolled his eyes as Addy looked up and tried to scoot away. He let her go only to pull her into a passionate kiss and push her hair out of her face.

"That was outside, doesn't count."

Addy cracked up laughing and kissed him again, "ok, Supongo que tienes razón(I guess your right.)"

"Siempre correcto ... Te amo, nunca diría nada cerca de eso(Always right... I love you, I would never say anything close to that)."

She smiled and accepted his words as she leaned into him again, "love you too Rafioli... By the way I may have unintentionally guilted Jeremy into staying on as a nanny."

"Ok?"

"I was crying over the text and he came in to comfort me and said he would." She sniffled.

"Ok, we'll fix that later." Raf chuckled.


	101. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael has a talk with Carisi and then helps Addy with Jeremy.

After the night before, Rafael was annoyed to no end by Carisi. He doesn't know what he was thinking, why that text sounded like a good idea to send to a pregnant woman... He swore he would be nice but he had to know why Carisi had done it. So as he went off to work, he decided to take his lunch at SVU... A chat with a detective. 

Rafael walked in, everyone acknowledging him. Amanda started to say where Liv was but he stopped her.

"Liv's in he..."

"Actually I wanted to talk to Carisi." He looked down at his desk and the sandwich on it, "lunch on me."

Everyone looked confused. Raf wasn't surprised, he knew he wasn't always the nicest to Carisi and on several occasions he had made it clear how annoyed he was with Carisi's legal advice or suggestions. Honestly, he was expecting to be turned down but the man stood and nodded. He put the sandwich away, and wiped his hands off.

"Uh, sure. Just let me tell Liv." 

Carisi went to liv's office and Amanda was staring down raf. Fin tipped his head as well, making him shift in his spot slightly.

"What?"

"You're not gonna kill him are you?" Amanda asked.

"As much as I would like to sometimes, no." 

"You know this is suspicious right." Fin added.

"I need to talk to him, I have no plans for murder. Addy would kill me if I even thought about leaving her with four kids and no help." 

That earned a small laugh and Carisi came back out. He grabbed his jacket and followed out and down the block to a little Chinese place. They took their seats and ordered, waiting for the waitress to walk away before Carisi starts.

"So what did we need to talk about?"

"My little breakdown yesterday, you texted Addy after I said not to." Raf looked up.

"I'm sorry. I really wasn't thinking straight and at the time I thought Addy should know."

"So you text a pregnant woman that her husband regrets the unborn baby? How was that suppose to be anything but bad." Raf glared.

"I wasn't thinking ok." He leaned back, "I seen her last video where she mentioned this pregnancy being rocky and I figured I would check in as a friend. I wasn't thinking and it just slipped."

"Slipped? Your fingers typed it out." Raf bit his tongue as the waitress delivered the food, "Carisi, just stop texting my wife."

"I can't do anything worse." He shrugged.

"Jokes not helping." Raf grumbled and took a bite, "Addy was freaking out."

"I'm sorry." Carisi sighed, "I really didn't mean to do that. It really did slip."

Raf was tired of hearing it, changing the subject as Carisi followed his lead. When they were done, Liv grabbed him and wanted to chat in his office. Raf followed her in, sitting down across from her as she took her seat and took off her glasses.

"So you didn't kill Carisi."

"If I would've done that i wouldn't of asked him to lunch in front of cops." He rolled his eyes, "Addy would kill me too."

"Leaving her alone with four kids, I think she'll be justified." Liv smirked, "so what did you two need to talk about?"

"Sonny told Addy I regret this pregnancy. Addy freaked out and I spent a long time calming her down and convincing her otherwise." He leaned back and crossed a leg over and up on his knee, "I wanted him to know so he would think next time... And because it wasn't true."

"He's not use to seeing you like that. You weren't cocky." She chuckled as he gave a small grin.

"True, cuando no estoy ... Difícil ... Puede ser difícil de decir a veces(when I'm not being... Difficult... It can be hard to tell sometimes.)" He shrugged and looked up, "I wasn't horribly mean or anything."

"If I ask Carisi, would he agree?"

She smirked back at me but we both knew she wouldn't ask him. He nods as she leaned back.

"So how is Addy? I mean, after yesterday."

"She's ok, right now she's just worried about Jeremy." Raf pulled his phone out as it vibrates, missed call from Addy, "she was asking Jeremy to stay on after the birth and started crying from the text. She thinks it was more of a guilt trip yes then he actually wanted to stay."

"I doubt that, he looks happy when he's working."

"You do too then the actual work starts." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

They ended the chat on a happy note after a few more minutes, raf heading off back to his office before work. He was feeling a little better, he got some frustration off his chest and was just waiting to get home. He wanted to hold Addy and feel little Gavin kick his hand, he wanted to forget about life and focus on the small things going about in his family. He wanted to just be a dad for a while.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy was relaxing on the couch. The Hobbit in hand as she read to JJ curled up with her and her bump. The boys were on naps at the moment and Jeremy was just coming back out from putting them down.

"Hey lil j, raf wanted me to ask you to stay for dinner." She smiled, "he was bringing something home."

"Ok, I mean I guess I can." He shrugged, "so whatcha reading?"

"Robbit." JJ smiled, "rilbo raggins."

"I love that one." He smiled and sat down on the floor leaning against the couch, "mind if I listen too?"

"Go ahead." Addy chuckled as JJ rested her head on her belly to 'hear little gavin enjoying it too'.

Addy picked back up on her page, reading with authority and different voices for each character. She smiled as JJ read along on the parts she loved the most. The further in it went, the more JJ was almost nose to nose with Addy hanging on her every word. Lil j laughed, he turned and watched as Addy read. A small wince and Addy sat down the book a moment, rubbing her belly gently.

"You ok?" Jeremy sat up a little.

"Mommy rood?" JJ sat up as she must've thought she was hurting her.

"Yeah, Gavin is just kicking up a storm." She winced again.

"Ok, breath." Jeremy stood up, "deep breaths, hold your stomach."

Jeremy ran to the kitchen and started a cup of tea. He was coaching her from there, trying to keep her calm as she felt a lot of movement. JJ sat down at her mom's feet following along with her.

"Ok, tell me how you feel." Jeremy instructed.

"It feels like a contraction." She gasped, "oh God it feels like an contraction."

"Ok, ok, deep breaths. Stay focused." He made the tea and walked it over, "I am going to get the boys and we are going to walk out to the car and go to the hospital."

"But it's early, early isn't good." She was wide eyed.

"The original due date was September, your a little early but not a lot. If they are concerned for the babies growth, they have ways of helping." He lifted JJ up over Addy and turned her towards her room, "go grab a book or something, don't know how long it'll be."

She nodded and ran off as Jeremy sat on the edge of the couch and helped Addy sit up at a slouch. She gave her the tea, standing carefully as she kept the breathing going.

"I am grabbing the boys ok. Don't be afraid to yell."

"You heard Rafi before, I have no problem yelling for help in labor." Addy panted and tried to focus on calm as he got the boys in their stroller. 

JJ came out and was pushing the boys as Jeremy helped keep her calm and steady as they walked to the car. He pulled out his phone and put it on speaker to call rafi as hey drove, Addy trying hard not to scream in pain with the boys still sleeping.

"Hello?" Rafi answered.

"Papa, Ravin ris roming."

"Gavin is coming?" He paused and then found his panic, "Gavin is coming." 

You could heard things being shuffled around and a knock like he dropped or kicked something. He was panting a little then it sounded like he was running.

"Ok, is jeremy there?" 

"Right here. On the way to the hospital, three kids accounted for and a pregnant wife of yours."

"Ok, ok... I'm grabbing a car now. I'll be there soon."

The phone call dropped and JJ smiled, "rittle Ravin ris roming."

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael had jumped out of the Uber at the hospital, same time Jeremy was pulling up. He got Addy out and JJ followed them in as Jeremy got the boys after he parked. Everything was going fast and he was panicking a little.

"Rafi, breath. I'm the one having an baby." 

"Sorry cariño." He took a deep breath as they wheeled her back and Jeremy stopped JJ from following.

 "Ok, breath." He squeezed Addy's hand, "I called Mami and Melody. As soon as one gets here Jeremy will be back."

Addy nodded and gritted her teeth as a contraction hit. Raf moved up the bed as the nurses jumped into position as they usually do, checking everything as they go through. Niether of the two ever looked at the ultrasound or anything else as they checked on Addy. When the doctor stepped in, they quickly realized they were missing something.

"Baby is in breech." A nurse stated, "and she isn't dilated."

"What does that mean?" Raf looked up.

"Your baby isn't head down and your wife isn't ready for delivery." She frowned and checked herself, "ok, the contractions aren't extremely close, I am going to wait on prep. If she doesn't dialate then we'll have to do a C-section."

Raf was baffled and Addy was freaking out, luckily Jeremy was on his way in and able to explain. He went through the main bullet points and was keeping everything under control as time went by. After a while a nurse checked and shook her head. A little longer it repeated. Then the doctor came in and did a final check as Addy started to cry.

"I don't feel it." She sniffled.

"Don't feel what?" 

"Contractions."

Jeremy frowned and looked to the doctor that entered at that moment, "ok, maybe your not delivering yet."

"She isn't. The baby isn't ready and her body shut down in time. I would have you on bedrest for the remainder of the time and if this occurred again, come in immediately."

"Ok, can we talk a second?"

Jeremy stepped just outside the room to talk to the doctor as Addy was slowly getting moved back to the wheel chair. The two exchanged looks of confusion and went with it for the moment. They were wheeled out to the car as melody and Lucia walked out the boys and JJ in confusion.

"No baby?" Mel frowned.

"Está mi nieto bien?(Is my grandson ok?)"

"She was in labor but not ready?" Raf frowned trying to explain it as they put the kids in the car, failing to really understand himself.

Jeremy came out and sighed, "ok, she was having a false labor. He body was trying to induce labor before it should. She needs bedrest and to be very careful with any kinda activity."

Everyone looked at Jeremy, "baby ok?"

"Yes, Gavin is fine." He smiled, "he is unharmed by the event and probably wondering why his mom is already trying to throw him out."

A few sighs of relief came and Lucia and Mel went back to their jobs. Raf called Carmen to say he was on his way when she told him to just stay home and she would drop the work off to him. The family went home, a little more stressed from the event but ok. JJ went to the toy room and the boys were taken back too. Addy laid on the couch with raf talking while Jeremy took care of the kids for a moment.

"So cariño, tratando de desalojar a nuestro hijo tan pronto?(trying to evict our son so soon?)" Raf raised a brow.

"Cute." She rolled her eyes as he kissed her, "no, I think you'll be the first one evicted... Because I can't deal with another pregnancy."

He chuckled as she smiled at him and then looked down, "everything ok cariño?"

"Rafikins, we should probably have that chat with Jeremy." Addy looked up at him.

 "tratando de desalojar a nuestro hijo tan pronto?(Yes we should.)" He brushed the hair from her face and stood to get a bottle of water for her, "would you like to talk or let me so you don't cry and guilt him into it again?"

"That's just mean." She pointed randomly over her head in his general direction, "but I think I'll be quiet."

"Really? Tu callate?(You be quiet?)"

"Don't make me throw things at you." She pointed again and he rolled his eyes as Jeremy came back out.

"Ok the kids are playing, unless you need anything else I was gonna head home." He smiled.

"Actually, we wanted to talk." Raf sat the water down by Addy and turned to look at heremy directly, "I know Addy asked you to stay on with us after the baby, but..."

"It's fine, I understand if you want to go another way." He raised his hand for a hand shake.

"Actually, we want you too but we wanted to ask a little more proper and not so..... Guilt trip like." He bit his lip.

Jeremy laughed and looked between them, "guilt trip? No it was fine. I have pregnant women crying all the time, no guilty feeling about it. I want to stay on."

"Oh thank God." Addy sighed in relief and raf looked over, "I feel better."

"You really need to calm down on the guilt trip stuff, less crying helps." He looked as she pointed at him again.

"Don't make me throw things at you."

Jeremy shook his head, "so we're good?"

"Yeah." Raf shook his hand. 

"Good, because I love this family and need the money." He smiled and started to grab his bag.

"Need the money? Do you need more? We could do that." Raf turned around to look at Jeremy as he tossed the bag over his head to rest on his shoulder.

"No, my fee is standard. I couldn't ask that."

"We insist. At least let's chat and discuss this since we are asking a lot of you." Raf offered a chair and Jeremy looked hesitant, "please, might as well work it out now since she is too eager to go into labor."

A pillow hit his head as he turned around to glare at her, "I warned you."

"Ok, but I'm staying now mostly to make sure you two behave for a little bit." Jeremy sat his bag down by the chair across from where raf sat.

They chuckled as raf shook his head, "so, why do you need money? If you don't mind me asking."

"Bills. My apartment is a lot for almost never being there and my parents are covering alot of it." He looked down and rubbed his neck, "I don't like taking multiple jobs because I always Stretch to thin."

"Why didn't you say something? You know we could help." 

"I don't borrow money from anyone but family and if I raised pay it would be unfair to you guys." He shrugged, "I have been roughing it and making it by."

"How can we help?" Raf was more forceful with this one.

"I don't know. I really don't see a fair way of doing so."

"Hey raffy-taffy, I had an idea. I offered it once but you know... That worked well." She rolled her eyes, "I offered him a live in position. We don't really need storage in all honesty, we can use the basement cage for most of it. Put a wall seperating the laundry room and extra space, and one to make a small hall so you don't interrupt his personal space when you go to your office. Cut the pay since he lives with us for free on all charges and he can still get time off when he needs it."

Raf was thinking it through as Jeremy shook his head, "it's too much, I couldn't accept that."

"No it's fair." Raf stopped him, "you are here late most the time and we always feel bad about making you go home in the dark. The kids love you like an uncle.... You're basically family and I would rather have you here then melody any day."

Addy threw another pillow and raf tucked it behind him, "and you are an excellent referee for when me and add turn into children."

"Sure blame the younger one carrying your baby." She rolled her eyes with a smirk as they laughed.

"You act like a five year old."

"Says the twenty years old." She fired back.

"Ok, ok.... I feel like a burden still. It's family time when I leave."

"You weren't listening well were you, kinda like Addy." Raf smirked, "we see you as family Jeremy. You do great with the kids and they love you. You do great with playdates because I hear all about them from Liv after Lucy tells her... We want you here, su familia incluso si es un apellido diferente(your family even if it's a different last name.)"

"So what do you say lil j, ready to be a Barba?"

He shook his head chuckling, "ok, you got me. I can't say no now."

Raf and Jeremy shook on it, the two smiling as the room went quiet. Jeremy hugged Addy on the couch, he grabbed his bag and put it over his head to rest. The moment was interrupted by a squeak from down the hall.

"Rid re ray res?"

"Yes princesa." Raf chuckled as she smiled and poked her head around the corner, "aren't you supposed to be watching the boys?" 

"Ri ram." She smiled and ran out as the twins crawled out of the hallway.

Jeremy laughed and hugged her, "so you want me to stay around?"

"Res!"

"Good." He chuckled as he let go and picked up the boys, "you two too."

"Here, I got these two." Raf took the boys, "you should get home and start packing. I'll get the wall work started tomorrow."

"Thanks," Jeremy smiled, "see you tomorrow."

He waved and left as JJ ran to addy. Raf looked at the boys and their sleepy eyes, so he decided bedtime was upon them. 

"Ok, I'll get these two changed and put to bed. Then it's your turn princesa." 

"Rut ri rant mommy ro read re ra rory." She pouted and looked at Addy, "reassssssssssssssse."

"If she follows me back to bed, I can read to her and then it's good." Addy shrugged, "I have to go to bed anyways."

"Ok but no lifting or fast movements..." Raf frowned, "please be good."

"Promise." She smiled and walked back with JJ to cuddle up in the bed.

Addy laid down and JJ curled up after handing her a book. She looked up and shooed him off to take care of the boys. After twenty minutes he came back from his long struggle, the twins fighting tooth and nail on getting ready for bed. He walked into the room and smiled, Addy was propped up in bed with little JJ tucked under her arm. The book was open and her hands barely holding it open as they both slept. He chuckled and lifted up the book, marking the page with a bent corner. He closed it and glanced at the title with a soft chuckle.

"I cover what's real and hides what true, but sometimes I bring out the courage in you." Raf smirked as he lifted up JJ and carried her back to her princess canopy bed, "polar bears past bedtime, good choice princesa. Dulces sueños y vuelvo antes de la mañana.(Sweet dreams and do be back before morning.)"

He laid her down and tucked her in before putting the book back on her shelf with the rest of the magic treehouse books. He turned off the light, went back to his bed and chuckled before laying down with Addy.  ** _Love you add, love you so much._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hundred chapters of the sweetest barba family! Thank you to everyone for reading.


	102. Bed hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed rest is killing Addy.

Since Addy was put on bed rest, it was almost clear she wasn't going to follow it. While she had every intention to, she physically and mentally couldn't take it. From Rafael catching her trying to go pee in the middle of the night and insisting on helping her to and from the bathroom to Jeremy refusing to let her help cook but instruct him on how to do it. Everything was driving her crazy and she was afraid she was about to start the nesting phase.

She was just trying to sit up and put a pillow behind her so she could read in bed, but raf jumped in to help. He gave a soft push forward and put a pillow behind her as she growled and pulled the pillow to hit him with. He pulled away, blocking the last few and barely missing when she threw it at him.

"Stop it! I can do things on my own. I don't need you constantly helping." She struggled to reach his pillow to put behind her now and out of Mercy, he nudged it with his foot enough she could reach it.

"I'm not trying to be overbearing, I'm just stopping you from doing to much. Bed rest means you need to rest more then anything else." He carefully inches towards her like she was a wild animal.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you have to walk me to and from the bathroom, help me change, prop me up and every little small thing i need. I can do some things without help and damnit, I need to." She sighed and looked at the book now out of easy reach thanks to her need to swing a pillow carelessly.

"I understand, I'm just trying to help." He watched her look at the book, "Addy, Te amo incluso si eres un dolor(I love you even if you are a pain.) I do. That's why I see you struggling to get up to use the bathroom or fussing with pillows and I want to help."

"I overreacted again." She sniffled and pointed at the book, "could you...?"

"If you promise not to throw it at me." He smirked and walked around the bed to hand it to her, "see? I know it's hard but it's bedrest."

"More like bed hell." She mumbled as he kissed her head, "Have a good day, love you."

Raf started to walk backwards to the door, "take it easy, Love you more."

"Love you most." She whispered and sat her book down on her lap, "mi dolor perfecto en el culo(my perfect pain in the ass.)"

* * *

Addy was five chapters in and hanging on her every word. Her eyes glued to the page as she flipped through on the edge of her seat, just not litterally. She was at the first sign of drama when the bed shook and she felt two little hands attached to a small body curling against her.

"Mommy, rhat rare rou reading?"

"What am I reading?" Addy was over exaggerating her surprise at that statement, "I am reading the greatest book ever!"

"Ran ri read rit roo?!" JJ bounced with excitement.

"I don't know, maybe I can read it to you." She kissed the dirty golden locks on the six year olds head, "curl up to mama roo my Joey."

 JJ got situated and Addy flipped back to the beginning as JJ fronwed, "rou ron't rave ro rart rover."

"But of course I do. This trilogy is one of my all time favorites when I was your age." Addy smiled, "you'll love it too."

"The day Shiloh come, we're having us a big Sunday dinner. Dara Lynn's dipping bread in her glass of cold tea, the way she likes, and Becky pushes her beans up over the edge of her plate in her rush to get 'em down."

After three hours of reading with few breaks, they got into the thick of it and JJ was starry-eyed laying at the foot of the bed watching her mom. She was barely holding still, her heart pounding as she listened carefully.

"That's the truth. Kick one and he just goes under the porch for an hour. Kick another, he goes off and don't come back." I'm trying my best to think what to say to that. Like how come he has to kick them at all? Then I figure nobody likes to be preached at, no matter how much he needs it, least of all Judd Travers, who is thirty years old if he's a day. "Some dogs, it just makes 'em mean when you kick 'em," I say finally. "Other dogs, it makes 'em scared. Shiloh got scared." "Never beat my dogs with a stick," Judd goes on. "Never did that in my life."

JJ was almost on top of her as two hands pulled her back and she screamed for help as she struggled. Raf tightened his grip as Addy sat the book down to watch. 

"Papa ro!" 

"Yes papa, yes." Raf chuckled, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Rhiloh." She pointed at the book, "rood rhiloh."

"Shiloh?"

"The book babe." Addy smiled and sat the book to the side, "you're home early."

"I'm home on time?" Raf furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, early."

"The case isn't ready for court. I got off easy tonight." He barely sat JJ down as she tried to run for the door only to be caught, "you better be going to feed Caractaus Potts."

"Rurtle reeds reed." She nodded and bolted for the turtle tank as raf turned back to addy.

"How was work?"

"El trabajo fue trabajo, ¿cómo están mi bebé y su mamá?(Work was work, how is my baby and his mama doin?)" He sat down beside her and watched her sigh, "let me guess, you hate bed rest."

"Raf, it's killing me. Seriously, slowly killing me." She pouted as he kissed her head.

"Hopefully this week's check up clears you from some of the restrictions." He shrugged, "you should enjoy this. I would pay for a vacation of laying in bed with no work."

"Put on my weight and not be allowed to go alone to the bathroom and say that again."

He rolled his eyes, "Jeremy went home, almost packed he says."

"You're just gonna change the subject?"

"The construction starts tomorrow and should only be two days."

"Rafikins..."

"I aslo should have an easy day so you won't be alone at dinner..."

She leaned forward and missed him, only leaning back once he was truely done, "raffaluffagus, admit bed rest sucks."

"I'm sorry add, I wish Gavin and your body behaved more."

She nodded and looked at the tv that went untouched all day, "why don't we do something simple and bring everything and everyone in here. I'll find a show or something."

Raf nodded and rounded up the kiddos and called in food. The boys sat curled up to their mom and dad and jj was laying on their feet basically as Addy clicked play. Space jam started and raf rolled his eyes as JJ tipped her head.

"Rhat's rhis?"

"Space jam." Addy smiled, "greatest movie ever."

"Exaggerating." Raf lifted up Olly and was making faces.

"No, no, no... Don't go hating on space jams." Addy slapped his arm.

"It was a ridiculous premise." Raf laughed as Olly was laughing and wiggling in the air.

"It's a kids movie, of course it's ridiculous." Addy shook her head, "but it's hilarious and fills the perfect niche for it's time."

"You just like it for the movie." He smirked as she shrugged.

"And bugs bunny, Donald duck, as well as all the Looney tunes.... Stop picking at it."

Raf sat silently watching it, running for the door when it rang. He ordered Italian, mostly spaghetti for the kids and lasagna for Addy. Extra bread sticks with extra cheese, and he smiled as he settled in with his chicken parmesan. Everyone ate in peace, raf and Addy feeding the boys before eating theirs that had cooled a little. When one movie ended another began and this continued until the boys were asleep and JJ was getting tucked in.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

 Around three am, Addy woke up and struggled to not cry. She couldn't get back to sleep, rolled from side to side and whined because she couldn't get comfortable. A glance to the side and Rafael was sleeping fine. She growled and smacked him with a pillow as he rolled and covered his head.

"Addy."

"Jerk."

"What did I do?" He whined as he pulled the pillow away from her.

"You were sleeping." She hissed and rolled over as he sighed.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight to his chest. She was sniffling and he simply hummed in her ear to calm her down. She rolled over and hid her face, whimpering as she tried to calm down. He took the soft tears against his shirt and kissed her hair as he got her to calm down little by little.

"Addy, why don't we move to the couch." He smiled, "we can cuddle up and watch something, I know it's not comfortable but this bed doesn't seem to be either."

She nodded and had him help her up and out. They curled up and found some old black and white movies to watch, slowly falling back asleep as the time passed. While raf didn't sleep as well with his pregnant wife using him as a pillow, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

**_Addison_ **

* * *

Addy smiled and kissed raf goodbye from her spot on the couch. She looked happy and content so he wouldn't have to worry. Jeremy had just changed the boys and got them set up in the pin area with some toys as JJ sat on her dad's chair and watched old Scooby Doo episodes. Jeremy had started cooking, an old recipe of Addy's she hadn't made in years. He just got the first part done when he realized he forgot what came next and the paper was covered with spices and a little of the soup mix.

"Addy?"

"Yeah." She looked over.

"I may have ruined your recipe sheet by accident." He sighed, "I am a little lose on what to do."

"What was the last thing you did?"

"I have the rice in chicken in and the soup mixuture ready."

"Ok, salt and pepper the chicken over the rice and pour the mixture on. Then you let it sit a minute while you make the biscuits." She started to get up and he went wide eyed.

"No, no, no... I have to cook it. Remember? The slowly learning to cook thing you promised." He motioned her to lay back down.

"The biscuits are tricky if your not careful. They won't be flakey and soft." She frowned as she stood up. 

"Ok but from that side of the counter and sitting down the whole time." He caved as she agreed and sat down.

He pushed her the bowl and she did all the portioning by eye. Once she deemed the dough good, she pushed it back and talked him through mixing and needing the dough just enough to roll and bake. Of course this bake would be on top of great chicken and rice stew. He quickly helped her back to the couch before it went into the oven.

"Jeremy, I'm not helpless." She groaned.

"It's just being safe."

"Reep Ravin Ryan rafe." JJ added.

"He is fine, I haven't done anything in a week." Addy went past the couch.

JJ started to get up and Addy shook her hand, "no, I'm going to my bed. I want to be alone."

Lil j caught JJ and sat her back down, "give mommy space. She'll be better later."

JJ nodded but kept watching Scooby as jeremy finished the food. He sat everyone down to eat, boys in high chairs with a little bit as they chose to throw it at each other before eating it. he cleaned them up and then put them down for a nap before checking on Addy and bringing her a plate. She thanked him and shooed him away. 

* * *

Rafael got home late, apologizing for it taking so long and the crew pushing the construction back. Jeremy waved it off and warned him about Addy's bad mood. Raf pushed back to see what he could do, ready for a pillow to hit him.

"Addy?"

"I know, I'm unbearable." She looked up from the door, "did you apologized to lil j for me?"

"Yeah, he understands." Raf sat on the edge of the beside her, "hormones."

"Hormones suck."

Raf chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I know you hate bed rest but, if you're doing good the doctor can lift some of it."

"He won't. I'm screwed till the baby comes."

"The due date is October 3rd? That's what six weeks or a little over?" He kissed her head, "you'll be fine."

"I'm gonna die."

"No you won't, it's ok. I am here for you."

She sighed as he held her, this wasn't the easiest pregnancy ... But they can get through it. They always manage to get through it.


	103. Dance Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ has a dance recital.

Today was jj's big dance recital, but it was clear she was worried. She wanted her dad there and even got up early to catch him before work. She caught him by the door as Addy still slept in the back.

"Hey princesa, por qué estás despierto?(why you awake?)"

"Ranted ro ray rave ra rood ray rand ry recital ris ronight." She smiled at him, "rou rill re rhere right?"

"I will try. You know I want to be there and i'll do everything possible to be sitting front row watching you." He kissed her head, "y deberías estar durmiendo de maravilla.(and you should be getting your beauty sleep)."

"Ri rnow rut ri really rant rou rhere." She pouted.

"Papa is busy but he'll do his best." He frowned as she tugged his hand so he wouldn't leave, "JJ, I promise I'll try."

He offered his pinkie and she took it and kissed it with him. She walked back to her room and he left feeling a little more blue then before, hoping he didn't miss it when she was this excited.

* * *

Around three, court was through and Rafael was at SVU to get everything he could on the newest suspect in a case. He was trying to find something for a search warrant but the squad didn't have anything good enough yet.

"If I went to a judge with that, I would be out of a job."

"Rafa, he did this." Liv sighed, "what if we brought him in for questioning?"

"Good luck, he has five lawyers on speed dial." Fin grumbled.

I looked towards Liv, "we don't have DNA but maybe something else. Could we match the chain used to strangle the girls. What about the dresses?"

"Generic chain, can't trace it to a store. Dresses bought online with a PO box and fake name and accounts. Dead end." Carisi sighed, "sorry councilor it's dead ends every way we go."

There has to be something." He groaned as he turned to see Jeremy with the kids, "what are you doing here?" 

JJ tackled him as he lifted her up, "papa."

"Hey princesa." He chuckled as he held her up, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ri ranted ro ralk ro rou." She smiled and everyone raised a brow. 

Soft chuckles and smirks came to everyone face as the six year old stared down her dad and wasn't backing down. He looked to Liv and she nodded to her office. The squad talked with Jeremy and played with the boys as raf walked JJ to liv's office. 

Raf was listening as he shut the door to Amanda holding Olly, "It's creepy how they can look so much like barba and still be so cute."

Rafael rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch as his daughter walked over and stood in front of him. Pony tails, Scooby Doo shirt, and holey jeans. She was so cute, hard to believe she was being serious with the way she looked so little.

"Papa, ry recital ris ronight."

"I know JJ, we had this talk this morning." He lifted her up to sit on his lap, "why do you keep reminding me?"

"Recause rou rave ro re rhere."

"I know, I'm trying to be there. I'm working hard to make sure I'll be right up front to watch my star." He kissed her head.

"Rut rou rave ro re rhere." She pouted and he hugged her.

"Prometo que lo intentaré.(I promise I'll try.) I will walk out there and tell them not to call and do everything possible to... Ok?"

She shrugged and he slipped her off his lap and walked her back out as the squad turned to look. She stopped by him and waited, watching her dad till he sighed.

"Tonight is jj's dance recital and I promised her I'll be present for the sixty-ish time." He glanced down at her, "no calling me tonight. No holding me over. I have to be there."

Everyone smiled as he looked down at JJ again and she smiled, "row rhat rasn't rard."

Everyone laughed as he kissed her head, "eres peor que tu madre.(you are worse then your mother.)"

JJ batted her eyes a moment and raf looked away to wave at his sons as they were being put back in their stroller. He kissed their heads and let jeremy take the home, turning to the squad and stating it once again.

"JJ has asked me thousands of times to go this recital and I will not miss it. Find me evidence before or this case is back burner till tomorrow."

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy was in a sun dress and sat towards the front. Third row back and on the end so raf could find her. She fixed her dress as she sat down, pulling the loose skirt down. The round beaded neck was the only structure to the dress that was loose and only served to make her look fat. She didn't care, it was airy and comfortable. She watched JJ run back with her dance bag, laughing as she lept up on stage with a few other girls. Five minutes later, the seat beside her filled up with a familiar musk and a kiss to her cheek signaled he was on time for once.

"Hola guapo.(hello handsome.)"

"Why are you sitting alone beautiful? Qué hombre sería tan estúpido como para dejarte solo?(What man would be stupid enough to leave you by yourself?)" He smiled and slipped off his jacket and folded it on his lap before glancing over, "JJ already went back?"

"Yeah but she'll check in you in a minute or two. She insisted you be here and me not filming her for you." Addy handed him the program, "she's in four dances I believe."

"Busy girl." He smiled.

"Just like her papa."

"Speaking of which, where are the boys and Jeremy? Did you tell him his room is finished minus paint if he wanted to." He glanced over to the pregnant wife unamused.

"No I forgot that, I hid the room from him." She huffed as he let out a soft giggle almost before she pointed behind them, "Jeremy is standing in the back with the stroller in case one of the boys gets boisterous."

"Smart idea." Raf nodded and started to read the program.

"JJ was really serious about you seeing her dance so he wanted to make sure there wasn't any distractions."

"Which by the way, did you know she came to SVU to talk to me about it. Made me tell the squad not to call." 

"Yeah, she wanted to talk to you and I thought it was cute. I asked Jeremy to humor her." Addy leaned on his shoulder, "I don't know what it is but since two of the routines are old I'm guessing the solo is her big thing."

"Solo? What is it?" 

"I don't know. She never played the music or practiced in front of me. The title isn't listed on there but it has her marked as a soloists."

Raf nodded and glanced up to see JJ wave from the small crack in the curtain as other girls peeked through then pulled back much to some parents amusements. He took Addy's hand and waited for curtain call, dying to see his baby on stage. Luckily it wasn't long and she was center stage for the third number in.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

"ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for your advance ballet group under ten." 

Everyone clapped as the curtain opened and JJ was front on the right side, the smallest one on stage by almost a foot. The music started softly and everyone smiled, especially raf. His little girl had her hair in a bun, black leotard and pink tights as she practically lead the group when the music started. Addy chuckled and raf was lost a second till he listened closely to the orchestra music.  _ **Is that chandelier? Is this why she won't stop listening to that damn song all the time?**_ He watched amazed at how well she danced. Spinning in time with the rest of the group, the small pointed toe jumps... It was beautiful and they all bowed before walking off stage. 

"I might be wrong but, I think she was the lead." He whispered and Addy nodded and ended the video on her phone, "are you recording all of her dances?"

"Force of habit and I like to have videos when i brag." Addy smirked, "and yeah, she was front and center so I would call her the lead."

A few numbers went by then the tap group with JJ was called out. Twelve little girls all about six dressed in yellow rain coats with teal Tull puffing them out a little took the stage. Yellow boots with the tap things on the bottom ran out holding unbrellas and holding onto their floppy rain hats. They were met with applause and laughter as they started tapping to singing in the rain. They weren't in perfect time but they all swung their unbrellas and bounced as they clicked along to the music. Raf hardly looked away from jj even when one girl fell and another almost closelined the girl next to her, both of which Addy caught on camera. The group ran off as the crowd laughed and two girl missed the cue to leave.

"Ok, that was great though I'm pretty sure none of that was planned." Addy looked over.

"What?"

"You didn't see the one on the end fall or the red head almost wipe out her buddy to the right?" Addy raised a brow, "you had to have caught the two girls missing the cue to leave."

"Uhhhhhm." He shrugged as the next act was called.

"I know you have parent goggles but, damn raf." 

He put a finger over her lips, "shhhh, no talking while people are preforming."

He winked as she huffed and he added, "and no cursing in front of him."

The finger pointing to her belly earned a glare and he turned to the stage as not to let her daggers pierce the skin. A few more acts go by then they started the solos. A few girls did pretty dances, a few faster ones to change the mood. Then came JJ.

"Next to the stage is miss Justice Barba."

Everyone clapped as JJ ran out on stage. Her hair was straight with a thick blue ribbon tied woth a small bow on the right side of her head. It matched the ribbon at her waist around the white lace gown. Long lace sleeves and as she came out from behind the curtain hiding her right side, you seen some dirt and gray scuff marks on the dress.  _ **I never thought they would put her out in a dirty dress? Is that part of the costume?**_ He watched on as she posed holding a paper lunch sack and theusic starting. Addy smiled and raf glanced over for a second before she pointed to the stage and JJ started dancing.

 _She walks to school with the lunch_  
_She packed,_  
_Nobody knows what she's_  
_Holdin' back._  
_Wearin' the same dress_  
_She wore yesterday,_

Everyone watched as she hide her right side of her face on the spin and you could see the dress was distressed.  _ **I think it was suppose to look dirty.**_ He frowned before she revealed her face, a black eye a d cut along her cheek starting by her puffy lip.

 _She hides the bruises with linen_  
_And lace._

His heart pounded at what looked like very real injuries to his baby girl. Suddenly the music was clicking in his head and he understood why JJ wanted him here so badly for this dance.

_The teacher wonders but she_  
_Doesn't ask._  
_It's hard to see the pain_  
_Behind the mask._  
_Bearing the burden_  
_Of a secret storm._  
_Sometimes she wishes she was_  
_Never born._

JJ danced beautifully around the paper bag, playing out the story that was all to real to Rafael and his everyday at work. The one thing he would rather murder people to keep from happening to his family.

_Through the wind and the rain_  
_She stands hard as a stone,_  
_In her world that she can rise above._  
_But her dreams give her wings,_  
_And she flies to a place where_  
_She's loved._  
_Concrete angel._

The dress rolled as she spun and lept, playing the adused girl no one seen or saved. Acting out and even moving to the point of almost crying on stage when she laid down and closed her eyes pretending it was to late.

_Somebody cries in the middle_  
_Of the night._  
_The neighbors hear, but they turn_  
_Out the lights._  
_A fragile soul caught in the hands_  
_Of fate._  
_When morning comes_  
_It'll be too late._

If Rafael could've tore his eyes from his daughter, he would've seen half the audience moved to tears before JJ was even done. The other half was hiding it or looking away. But without missing a beat, JJ kept going and finished the dance perfect. She bowed and walked off stage with a small prance as she was cheered off. Raf looked at Addy and she just smiled back.

"I think I know why she wanted you here."

"She did that dance for me." He gave a shy smile as Addy kissed him.

"Ella ama a su papá.(She loves her papa.)"

He smiled proud as the last few went through and then all the students were called out for the last dance. JJ was on the right side wearing a short sleeve hoodie with see-through tied bottom and sweats. Colors White, grey, and black.  _ **Thats new?**_ Before he could ask Addy he seen the schools name down the pants and across the chest of the hoodie. She was called to the front with three other girls to lead the group after being announced as scholarship winners for a free trimester of dance classes, they also all of which got a free school outfit of their choice. As the last song played, he was surprised that her delicate moves were gone and they had her doing hip-hop and he was less impressed.  _ **This was cute before she started to gyrate... And whatever that is.**_ He shifted in his seat and Addy slapped his arm, already knowing his thoughts.

"Listen, it's basic moves in hip-hop. Dont over react."

"Ella pasó de bailarina a ser un ángel sincero a bailar como un adolescente en un baile de la escuela secundaria.(She went from a ballerina to a heartfelt angel to dancing like a teen at a highschool dance.)" He grumbled, "I don't see anything good there."

"Stop." She put a hand over his mouth, "estás haciendo esa cosa sobreprotectora otra vez.(you're doing that over protective thing again.)"

He rolled his eyes but remained silent till the recital was done and JJ went to get her bag and costumes before running out to find them with Jeremy and the boys standing outside. She ran out and tackled her dad as Jeremy grabbed her dance bag to stow under the stroller.

"Perfect princesa." Raf cooed, "eres increíble allá arriba. Especialmente ese solo.(you are amazing up there. Especially that solo.)"

"Rou riked rot?"

"I loved it." He kissed her on the lips as she giggled and he sat her down on his feet so he could still surround her in a hug, "is that why I had to be present?"

She nodded, "ri ricked rhe rong ror rou."

"You picked the song for me?"

"Reah, recause rou rare ralways relping rhe rids rand reople rhat reed rit." She giggled as Addy took a few photos and raf tried not to cry at how amazing his daughter really was.

He let go so she could turn and face him, he kissed her head and pulled a three red roses in a little pink ribbon tied paper, "thank you princesa. I don't deserve a daughter as great as you."

She took the flowers and hugged him before kissing his forehead, Addy getting the perfect picture of a tear slipping down raf's face during the moment. He quickly hid it and picked JJ up to carry her to the car while Addy pushed he stroller with Jeremy's help. The family getting home and getting everyone tucked in. 

* * *

**_Addison_ **

* * *

Addy walked back to bed and waited on raf to come back after JJ was down. She seen him on his phone and smiling as he set it down and dove into bed to kiss her.

"What got into you?"

"I love our little Gavin and all, can't wait for him... But, we need a baby girl again." He gave a small puppy dog pout as she laughed.

"It doesn't work that way and you know it." She laughed as he rubbed her belly.

"We can find a way."

"Ok, more importantly... One baby at a time. No soy una fábrica y no puedo hacer múltiples nuevamente.(I'm not a factory and I can't do multiples again.)" She shook her head, "and I thought four was plenty?"

"I was wrong. Necesito otra niña.(I need another baby girl.)" He hummed.

"Ok stop it rafikins." She giggled as he kissed her everywhere he could reach, "one, already carrying your baby. Two, we have a perfect little girl right now. I don't know if we could ever do better then her."

"You're right, ella es muy buena.(she's too good.)" He frowned in a exaggerated way and made Addy laugh more.

"I love you psycho." She shook her head, "my raffy-taffy."

"Love you more Addy." He kissed her as she cuddled up on her side against him so the baby would let her sleep, "love you more then anything in the world. You and my babies... All four of them."


	104. Home sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy gets home sick and raf tries to fix it.

Five weeks to go, that's what Rafael and Addison keep telling themselves. Today was no difference as Addy cuddled with her boys while jeremy helped a moving company move his things into the spare room. JJ wanted to help and lil j promised to keep an eye on her. It couldn't take long, so Addy played with them in her comfy bed.

She checked their clothes, a green and dark green stripped onesie with 'let's just chill' written on it. Olly smiled and pulled at his footie onesie feet towards his mouth. Owen was wearing a onesie and pant combo, bright white long sleeved that said 'all the milk be mine. #PirateLife' and pants full of boats, pirate flags, swords, and parrots. They were cute and simple, perfect for the video she was about to start.

"Ok boys, you two look handsome as ever." She giggled as she lifted up her phone to get the three of them and her massive belly in the shot, "say hi to everyone."

"H-I" Owen giggled as he did a clap wave.

"H-Hiiiiiiiii." Olly gave his biggest smile and closed his eyes in the progress.She ruffled Olly's hair and kissed them both before winking at the camera. She made a few faces with him, laughing as they tried to make better faces.

"Ok so, I am like five weeks from blowing. The baby is good, these two are rotten." She squeezed them in tight a second as they laughed, "and the other little Barba is doing something noisy."

"Yeah." Owen piped in and earned a laugh.

"So here lately, bed rest is killing me. Sorry the videos are kinda slow but I have several people making sure I don't do anything until this little one is out." She smirked, "but we do have a little more renovations that finally ended and our nanny moved in. Speaking of which..."

Addy turned the camera and a little JJ in pigtails and a hoodies with jeans, "ri reveryone!"

"What you got there bug?" 

"Ra rox." JJ held up a big box as Jeremy stepped in and turned her around, "yeah, wrong room."

"Rye." She walked out as Jeremy shook his head, "Bye everyone."

The door shut again and Addy rolled her eyes as the camera found her, "yeah, lots of chaos."

She gave a small sign off with the boys yelling bye. She kissed their heads as the boys laughed. Humming, she looked at a old picture book from when she was a little kid. She opened it up, laughing as the boys looked it over and talked. The time passed quickly till Jeremy took the boys for their nap and JJ was in the play room practicing. Addy was about to move to the couch when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl." Her mom's voice filled the phone, "been a while since we talked." 

"It has momma." She smirked.

The talk went on for a couple hours, the phone being passed to her dad too. They told her about some work on the house and how work has been. She told them about the baby check up, the official live in nanny to help with four kids, and all about how the boys were doing and JJ's dances. It was no surprise when Rafa got home at almost nine, he had to put JJ and the boys to bed and found her still on the phone.

"Oh wait momma, raffaello just got home."

She handed him the phone as he rolled his eyes, "like thirty minutes ago. I put the kids to bed."

He held it to his ear and talked for a moment before he passed it back. Addy said her goodbyes and put her phone on charge as raf sat down on his side, his suit discarded. Down to his birthday suit, he slipped on loose PJs and leaned back as Addy just stared at a old photo of her and him when they were visiting her folks for the first time.

"You ok add?"

"Yeah of course." She turned to him, "Por qué no debería ser?(why wouldn't I be?)"

"You keep staring at that photo," he took it from her hands and sat it back on the nightstand, "y no dijiste nada sobre el "show gratis" como lo llamas.(and you said nothing about the "free show" as you call it.)"

She smirked and kissed his cheek, "you'll say no, why mention it."

"Just because we can't have sex as told by a doctor, doesn't mean you can't make comments when I change in front of you."

"Eh." She shrugged, "I don't feel like it." 

"And again I ask, Estas bien?(are you ok)."

"Yeah Rafi." She leaned over and cuddled against him, "sorry."

"Yeah, get some rest cariño." He gave her a kiss and went to bed.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

Rafael woke up a little early, Addy was mubling in her sleep. This wasn't normal, but the doctor said with added stress some weirder things could happen. He sighed but didn't wake her up, trying to stay quiet and just soak in the moment of silence he rarely found when he caught her words.

"Thanks Mom, it was nice." She twitched her nose, "I have been craving apple butter. Can't find anything good in the stores."

He paused and raised a brow, "add?"

"Yeah, miss you too. Wish we could fly home but the doctor said I'm on bed rest.... It's been hell. I miss you and Grandma." 

He closed his eyes, holding back a tear from the mention of dorthy.  _ **Addy must be really home sick. It's too late to fly so we can't go see them. I won't take a days drive there and back with everyone, to much extra time and she shouldn't be driving it.**_ He scrunched his face a little, trying to think without moving and waking up his wife since she is finally getting some good rest.

"I know, I know... I sorry it's been a while. Hopefully after the baby we can come visit. I promise soon." 

He blew out all his air in a silent exhale. He kissed her head softly before starting to get ready so he didn't feel so bad. To the bathroom, scrubbing up in the shower and letting the water pour all over him. He was still in his head, trying to fix this problem. It took a while, a strong push.... But he had an idea. It didn't come until he left for work. He had to go to SVU, talking to Liv and hopefully court right after. On his way, he called but didn't get an answer.

He walked into SVU, right to Liv and the squad, "where's the fire?"

"A pedafile that likes to put little girls in lingerie and rape them just tried to run from police with a six year old." She looked up.

"He even took all the evidence we need with him." Amanda handed him a tablet with child porn and barely covered little girls.

He quickly shut it after two swipes and swallowed, "what do you want?"

"My client out but I'll settle for harassment charges and his freedom." Calhoun came around the corner.

"Ah Rita, should've known you'd protect the pedafile." He turned at her frown.

"Where is my client?"

"Holding." Amanda answered.

"I'll be filing charges." She warned.

"And no judge will believe a pedafile that carries around evidence." He shook his head as she left for the holding cell, "what do you need?"

"Search warrants for his house. See what else we can find to tie him further to the crime." Carisi looked up.

"Done." Raf turned, "anything else?"

"Warrant for his tablet. See if he..." Amanda was cut off by raf's phone ringing.

He answered without looking, "hello?"

"Hey raf, you called." Elaine's voice came over the phone confused.

"Oh sorry Mom, yes one moment." He dropped the phone for a moment and motioned to liv's office and she nodded.

"What is with Barba and his mom?" Fin asked as everyone shrugged.

He shut the door and sighed, "sorry Elaine, I was working."

"I could call back..."

"No, it's fine. I have a few minutes."

"So what can I do for my favorite son-in-law?"

"Addy is a little home sick, I was hoping you could help me out."

The call lasted a few minutes and Rafael hung up with a smile. In about a week Addy would be so happy he wouldn't know what to do. He left the office as everyone smiled and Liv decided to tease.

"How's Lucia?"

"Good but that wasn't her." He smirked back, "Elaine, Addy's mom. Just a small surprise." 

Everyone looked up at that with Carisi jumping on it, "you call her mom?"

"I've been married to her daughter almost ten years, three grandchildren and a fourth on the way.... Ella es mi segunda madre.(She is my second mother.)" He waved as he left.

* * *

_**Addy** _

* * *

After a week of raf telling Addy she was talking in her sleep, she was getting anxious. She wanted the baby to get out, she wanted to not feel depressed... She wanted a lot right now and all she got was laying in bed or on the couch. After a while, she gave in to temptation. She stood up while no one was watching her so she could stretch. Earning a rebellious smile before she laid back down. 

"I am dying of boredom." She groaned and lifted up her phone, "raffaluffagus."

A few buttons later she waited on an answer. It took a moment, but the line connected and she smiled at his voice.

"Hola hermoso(Hello beautiful), couldn't wait for me to get off?"

"No, I need you." She pouted, "I'm bored."

"Bored? You have three little kids to play with."

"Jeremy took them out." She huffed and threw a pillow at the wall.

"Are you throwing things?" He questioned.

"Just a pillow. I don't have a ball." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be home soon love, Solo tengo que dejarle los papeles a Carisi para una orden de registro(I just have to drop papers off to Carisi for a search warrant.)" He flipped through some pages and closed his briefcase, a familiar sound to addy.

"Hurry home?" She bit her lip and tried not to add more, but raf got her drift.

"You're on bed rest." 

"But I'm bored."

"And I'm not looking for Irish twins." He chuckled, "I'm not sending you into early labor. We need one child that isn't a preemie."

"Raffffffffffffffffffyyyyyy-dooooooooooo." She whimpered.

"Addy, just calm down." He sighed, "ten minutes top, I don't feel like talking to Carisi it'll be quick."

"Ok Rafikins." She groaned a little and he hung up.

She looked around, huffing before standing up to be a rebel again. She went to the bathroom and sat down with a frown.  _ **This baby is killing me. I can't do anything.**_ I slowly got up after the tenth trip to the bathroom.  _ **I wish I could go home and seeom and dad. Do something more then lay alone in bed all day.**_ She had just plopped back into bed as Jeremy knocked and carried in a heavy box. 

"Doorman signed for it. Marked fragile and is very heavy." He sat it by her feet, "careful."

"I know." She leaned forward and sat up as he cut it open for her, "just let me in it."

Addy waited as Jeremy undid the flaps and JJ bounced on the bed, waiting to see what it was. The boys were still in the stroller, facing the bed as JJ left them. Addy was about to reach in as raf walked in and found the group in his bedroom.

"Ok, I'm missing something." He blinked, "we didn't plan a family bed day."

"Mommy rot ra rackage." JJ smiled and leaned in.

Raf just nodded and tossed his jacket and vest off to the side as he slipped his suspenders off his shoulders. He sat down beside JJ and held her back as Addy reached in and pulled out the first thing. A small jar. Soft creamy tan ceramic jars. Hand painted with little dainty flowers drawn coming up from the bottom. A very delicate painted wood stain design sat around the bottom metal band and held the top old faded daul blue life down tight against the rubber seal on the inside. Four flours painted on top in a circle motion, one of each color. Red, dark violet/blue, yellow, and white. On the bottom, hand painted like the rest of the jar was 'made in china' and a few Chinese characters. Her face lit up as tears sprung to life. Everyone was confused except raf, pulling her in and kissing her head.

"Grandma's jars." She sniffled, "why would mom send them?"

"Because I asked." Raf winked, "your mom was holding on to them.... Surprise."

She was sniffling as she pulled the other three of the set out. Raf took three of them, waiting on Addy to get up to walk the last one out to the kitchen. Jeremy looked worried but raf shook it off, he knew how much Addy loved this right now. She sat them on the counter, adjusting them and letting JJ hop up on the counter to put each thing in the jar. One for flour, sugar, brown sugar, powder sugar. As JJ was about to pour them in, Addy watching from the couch with raf helping their beautiful daughter. They were about to pour when raf stopped her. JJ reached in and pulled out a jar of jam and giggled as she went to each jar and pulled out a small gift.

"Looks like mom really had fun with this." Raf chuckled as JJ finally filed the jars.

"You asked Mom to send these?"

"Yeah. You've been home sick." He sent JJ to get cleaned up since she was lightly white from the different powders.

"Thanks." Addy sniffled and hugged raf as he sat down on the couch.

"De nada Hermosa." He winked, "I just needed to wait a week for the package to get delivered but it was worth it."

Jeremy walked past saying good night, the boys were in their cribs and JJ was changing for bed. The home was settling down, falling into a quiet calm. He laughed as she sat there squeezing him the best she could.

"I love you Rafa."

"Love you too cariño." He hummed, "ahora quieres ver un poco de televisión o ir a la cama.(now you want to watch some TV or go to bed.)"

"Both?" She shrugged and he helped her up and let her walk herself back as he tossed the box to the side, "thanks raf."

"You are extremely welcomed add, now would you get some sleep and not make me worry that you'll walk away during it."

She slapped his arm, "I don't sleep walk, just sleep talk."

She tucked into him as he closed his eyes a moment, savoring the peace as Addy turned the TV on and drifted off against him. He waited till he knew she was asleep to turn the TV off and go to bed.


	105. Post it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy gets into a sticky spot when raf catches on to her game.

It all started with a note. Addy had JJ get her memory box and dug through it. She was bored and looking for something to distract her, and JJ asking questions seemed to work. Addy was flipping through old photos and keepsakes again as JJ dug in and found post-it notes.

"Rhat rare rhese?"

She smiled at the little squares in a variety of colors, "those are little love notes I left for your dad. Back when we first started dating through the first few years of marriage, I snuck those notes in his things and left them where he would see them when he got home."

"Ro rou rill ro rhat?"

She pulled the notes to look at with a frown, "I haven't in a long time... Shortly after you were born I believe. Cost to much to constantly by post-its and I was short on time compared to now."

"Rit ras rweet." The little girl smiled, moving on to the next thing as Addy indulged her but kept the notes in her mind.

She was thinking about it, how it had been so long and she hasn't been all to sweet to her hubby working hard for a living.  _ **Maybe I can play with him? Hide notes in his things, have JJ sneak them in. I could make some of my all time favorites and leave them behind for him to chuckle at.... I think raffaello deserves some love acknowledgement.**_ Her grin was a little wicked but it was with good intentions. 

* * *

The next morning, Addy jumped into action. She had some post-its jermey bought for her and a dozen ideas to make him laugh and blush. She put four of her favorites in his things via the six year old. One was left on the mirror in the bathroom for when he woke up, very mild so he wouldn't expect the rest. Her goal was to make it a few days before he asked about it, maybe a week if she was lucky. 

* * *

**_Rafael_ **

* * *

Rafael went to the bathroom, yawning and stretching as he woke up slowly from his slumber. He started the shower and went through his usual routine, only pausing once he was dressed and about to style his hair. A plain yellow sticky note sat in the middle of the mirror.

> _Have a great day raffy-doo!_
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Addy <3_

He chuckled and pulled the note to hold a moment.  _ **How sweet she is... God I miss her notes.**_ He pocketed the note and finished up, rushing out and to the office. He sat the note on his desk, stuck to the photo of him and Addy kissing in the heavy snowfall in time square. He looked at the photo of them at the wedding with the kids and him holding the boys on his lap as jj kissed his left cheek and Addy kissed his cheek on the right.  _ **Too sweet... Toooooo lucky to have them.**_ He sat back and went to work, he had to make his girls proud.

 About two hours later, raf was rushing for court. Moving fast to make it in time as he wove around people. In no time, he was in the court room across from Rita Calhoun waiting on a judge. Liv and Carisi walked into the peanut gallery to watch the motions hearing on the case, sitting right behind him. He started to pull the file, glancing twice as a pink note was on top of the file. He raised a brow and looked it over.

> _Thank you for being my feet warmer._
> 
> _XOXO_

He gave a soft chuckle and folded the note just enough to stick in his pocket. Looking up to the judge as he entered and having his head right back at work. 

After the second note, raf was trying to decide what he wanted to do. He had ten spare minutes and a feeling there was more hidden in his things. He could look for them or he could text Addy and tell her the notes were sweet ... He barely though about it before he started searching. But as he went, we had to stop and rethink it.  _ **Addy couldn't have hid them in my office, she hasn't left the apartment in over a week. Jeremy hasn't stopped by recently and Carmen hasn't stopped by the apartment. If there is more, they are in what I brought.**_ He felt over his briefcase, checking every compartment and smiling as a bright green note was pulled from the small pocket inside.

> _Love You more than Sugar <3_

It was a beautiful cursive and he almost swore it couldn't come from Addy, she had messy handwriting. The only part that convinced him, the fancy curl to the sideways heart.  _ **I guess she can write nicely if she really tries.**_ He chuckled and kept looking but came up empty. Time slipped by quickly and he raced to SVU, standing on the elevator and bending to grab the briefcase he sat down to fix his tie. He felt a crumple in his rear pocket, reaching back and pulling it as a smile found it's way across his face. Bluer than the sea and sweet as can be from Addy.

> _I'd be **BLUE** Without you..._

He shook his head and slipped it in his front pocket trying to figure out how she did that.  _ **Addy had a migraine this morning, she used the restroom before I got ready but she only gave me a kiss before she fell asleep. I wasn't dressed or out of bed yet and she didn't hug me.... How did she get that note in my back pocket?**_ He sighed and tried not to look too happy but this curiosity was killing him, Addy was making him happy with this little surprise.

"There you are." Liv walked over, "I was getting worried."

 "Call off the search party, I was just digging around the office trying to find something." He brushed it off.

"Did you find it?" 

"Yeah, it's nothing big." He sat down with the squad, "so what was this big deal you had to drag me in for?"

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

It was about six when Rafael walked in the door, or she assumed from JJ shouting and giggling. She groaned and rolled to her side, trying to find a comfortable spot with the flat old pillows she stitched together to make a body pillow. She tugged the sheet up and whimpered as the light was turned on.

"Sorry!" He whispered shout as the light went out, "your not feeling better?"

"No."

"No fever?" He leaned in and felt her head 

"No. Just my head pounding."

He laid down and gave her a soft hug, laying in silence before sitting up. His lips parted, she could see the small smile and knew he was wanting to say something about the notes but decided not to. He left with a kiss to her head. She was dozing off before the baby kicked and she had to shift or rub... Sleep wouldn't come so she sat up and carefully got her lap desk out and sticky notes. She did up tomorrow's notes and hid them before laying back down when raf came in for bed.  _ **Bless this man, he's too good to me. It's time he knows how much I love him.**_ She smiled knowing everything will be taken care of, he wouldn't be able to figure out how she did it.

* * *

**_Rafael_ **

* * *

Today started like yesterday only no sticky note on the mirror. He did however find one on the suit he had hanging in the bathroom closet so he wouldn't have to disturb Addy.

> _I love you a little more every day._

He smiled and shook his head.  _ **She was asleep when I went to bed... Maybe she got up in the middle of the night? But then how did she know I put the suit in here. I don't think I told her about my early meeting.**_ He got dressed and pocketed the note. Rushing out as quiet as possible, he grabbed the coffee cup sitting out and poured a cup before leaving. He was in such a hurry he never noticed the note on it till he sat it down at SVU and they all chuckled.

"Barista flirting with you or something?" Amanda smiled.

"No I brought this from home since you don't care if I actually get sleep." He huffed.

"So who's the artist?" Fin nodded to the plain tan cup.

"What?"

"This." Carisi turned the cup so raf could see it, smiling and shaking his head.

"Addy..." He chuckled, "Addy use to write little notes and draw pictures to hide in my things."

"Use too?" Carisi questioned.

"She stopped about the time JJ was born, between work and the baby we both got stressed."

"She started up again then." Liv smirked as he pulled the note and put it in his pocket.

A few hours later, raf was in court. Five steps out the door Carmen caught him before his meeting with the DA in five minutes. She handed over to files and took the other one he just wanted copied. She stopped three steps away as he turned to run, smiling big.

"Mr. Barba," Carmen called as he turned back around, "forgot this on your 'notes'."

Raf blushed slightly as he seen he missed another sticky note. A florescent orange which only made him feel worse that he missed it. He took it quickly and hid his small blush the best he could.

"Thank you Carmen."

As she walked away, he glanced at the note and bolted for the DA's office.

> **_Orange_**   _you glad we found **Each other**_

The edge of the note was filed with swirls and little hearts. He slipped it in his breast pocket on the inside of his jacket, smiling as he stepped into the office and was escorted right in.  _ **Damn it, how did I miss one that bright? Should I ask her to stop or cool down?... No, I have a better idea.**_

* * *

Sitting in his office, he went through a law book he took home and on the page he marked for use in his closing arguments sat a Post-It. A soft red color, the note replacing the paper he had there completely.

> _Here's a kiss to get you through the day._

On the red paper was a soft lipstick kiss. He pulled it off and added to the empty desk drawer that was now slowly filling up with post-its from Addy. A small evil grin on his face as he picked up the phone and ordered something to be delivered as soon as possible to his office.  _ **Just so Addy knows I'm not ignoring them.**_ He looked back to his notes and the book the minute he sat the phone down.

The next one was on the laptop he hadn't touched all day, the side screen had another bright colored sticky with sweet words. 

> _Do you know how adored you are?_

He adds it to the stack and keeps working, his heart pounding a little hard as he forces himself to think of work and not Addy. 

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

 As the night came creeping up, Rafael entered to find Addy on the couch with JJ and the boys. He raised a brow at the family moment.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"Had a date. Told him to have fun and be quiet sneaking in." She gave him a kiss, "your just in time for everyone's favorite dog that can talk."

"Where is Scooby going this time?" Raf kissed jj's head.

"Rooky risland."

"Uh..." Raf blanked out as he sat down and took Olly and Owen to cuddle on his lap.

"The live action movie raffaluffagus." Addy giggled as it started and he settled in happy as can be.

JJ leaned in and shifted to talk in Addy's ear, catching raf's attention but hoping he didn't hear, "Ras re rasked rabout rhe rotes?"

She shook her head and pointed to the tv, keeping JJ from speaking loud enough for raf to find out. When they laid down to sleep, raf never even gave a peep about them.  _ **So he wants to play hard ball? I will get a rise from him.**_

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

 The next morning it was on the shower curtain, down a little low but still in sight easily.

> _You make **Boring** **Fun**!_

He slipped the green note into his suit pocket he had ready in the closet again,  _ **I don't know how she's doing it, but I will figure it out.**_ He rushed through and got to work, opening his notes before he needed to be in court and found another bright yellow one dead center of the page.

 He gave a verbal laugh but moved on with his day as it was added to the stack. He left for court and came back as his eyes widen and he went straight to the package on his desk. Carmen's curiosity got the best of her in that moment.

"What's in the box?"

"A gift for Addy, she'll love it as much as I love her little sticky notes." He smiled and set to work as Carmen went back to hers.

He got to SVU and found another note stuck in the briefcase, pulling it out as the squad glanced his way. The small yellow square was quickly read, Carisi reading it out loud before raf could get it in his pocket.

> _You are the **Butter** and  **Salt** To my  **Popcorn**_

"cute." He sat down as Rafael glared at him.

"Ok, this is starting to make me sick. You two couldn't be any more of a fairy tale." Amanda shook her head.

Raf rolled his eyes but didn't get a chance to defend as fin jumped in, "stop being so jaded Manda." 

Rafael just kept going, not even paying attention to the note till he got to his office and added it with the rest. Then he found one on his desk but not sure how it got there.

> _I love the way you look at me like you are about to talk to me or devour me.... And I am fine with either._

He shook his head and skimmed through a few others he found recently.

> _You are the reason couch manufacturers designed snugglers._
> 
> _You make the **Grass** a little  **Greener.**_
> 
> _You are my **better half** , **plain** and **simple**._
> 
> _I still **Fall in love** with you everyday._
> 
> _I get a **Kick** out of you._

The last one had a little ninja on it as he smiled, "oh Addy, mi dulce amor cariño(my sweet loving darling).... I am going to top this."

He moved on and found a small note in his jacket pocket he hadn't seen before. 

Now rafael was determined to make Addy smile as hard as he has been. He laughed and added it to the group too. He rushed through work and spent a little extra time in his office on 'break' to make the gift for Addy. He frowned as he noticed there was still a little space so he had to wait a day or two to get more notes.

* * *

 As Rafael had come to expect, a note in the bathroom for him. He looked at it as he stood in only a towel about to dry off. 

> _I hope your day is as nice as your butt._

He chuckled and slowly dried off smiling to himself.  ** _And still you tease me. God I love you Addison._** He was making a cup of coffee to leave, catching a note on the counter by his favorite cup JJ made him for Father's day.

> _Ooooooooh honey, honey!_

He laughed softly at the two sugar packets tapped above it, because raf likes two small taps of sugar. The small tune playing in his head as he poured his coffee.  _Hey sugar, sugar... Oooohhhh honey, honey. You are my caaaandyyyy girl and you got me loving you._ He slipped out the door, finding just two notes in his things and just enough to finish the gift.

> _You are the **Best thing** , that's ever been  **Mine.**_
> 
> _**I am in love with him.** _  
>  _His **dark** side._  
>  _His **changing tides**._  
>  _His bedroom **eyes**._  
>  _The way he **looks at me** ,_  
>  _He is **everything** I see._  
>  **_And I am in love with him <3_ **

He slipped the final pieces in place and wrapped up the gift to keep it safe. A call to Jeremy to sneak it in the apartment and have it hung at the head of the bed. Luckily Addy was in the living room and Jeremy could trick her into staying out of the room till he got home. With this stuck in his head, he rushed through work and ran home. 

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

Addy watched raf walk in the door, smiling at how chipper her husband looked. He walked over and kissed her, the breath stopping kiss they both loved so much. He took her hand and pulled her up carefully as she was very confused.

"My lady, I got you a gift." He smirked, "venir también(come along)"

She followed him carefully, letting him swing around behind her and cover her eyes as they walked into the room. He kissed her shoulder and hummed in her ear.

"Since you want to tease me with post-its again, I wanted revenge." He chuckled as he pulled his hands away.

Up above the bed was a wooden frame box, like an old wooden milk holder. The inside was smooth and covered with the notes she wrote him. A assortment of color and cuteness as he said teasing her. In the middle was a photo of raf and Addy kissing on the steps going into the building, a quote written on top of it.

> _There is something beautiful about Watching two people Lovingly acting silly together; Behaving as though no one else existed._
> 
> _-steve maraboli_

"you did all of this for me?" Addy turned to look at raf.

"Yes but, I still don't know how you got those notes in my things." He kissed her head, "I know you didn't leave the bed at night."

"You're right." She giggled softly as his breath tickled her smooth skin, "but you're daughter is really sneaky and good at hiding them."

"You used JJ to hide them?"

"In your things and the bathroom, yes. Jeremy helped with your coffee and handing one to Carmen so she could leave it on your desk." 

He chuckled and gave a soft slap to her butt as she hid her face in his chest, "I love you addy babe."

"Love you more rafikins... Gracias por mi regalo(Thanks for my gift.)"  She hummed and he walked her back to the bed and made her lay down, "Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte.(I am so lucky to have you.)"

"Funny, Yo solo iba a decir lo mismo.(I was just going to say the same.)" He kissed her and slowly got up, "I guess I'm making dinner and you are laying back here to relax."

"I can't go back to the couch?"

"Nope." He reached up and pulled the gift down and handed it to her, "but you can look at this and think about how you want to thank me for being so loving and kind."

"I already tried but you said no." She winked as he chuckled.

"Then keep thinking."

"Love you too jerk." Addy giggled as he tossed the blanket over her head and rushed out before she could throw something back at him.  _ **God I love that man.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like a little school girl with all the fluffy sweetness in this chapter lol


	106. Family bed day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family bed day to cheer up Addy..

Rafael managed a day off and was keeping it secret. He wanted to wait till morning and tell addy he was home with her all day. It wouldn't be hard to hide, Addy was out cold when he got off. The boys were trying to walk, getting better but still falling on their butts a lot while JJ tried to help them. He walked in and smiled as Jeremy chuckled.

"Sorry, they have been trying to all day..."

"No it's fine, Tengo fe en que estaré allí cuando caminen o al menos obtengan un buen video.(I have faith I'll be there when they walk or at least get good video.)" He smiled, "but I did want to talk to you."

He nodded and started towards his room as raf walked with him, "what's up boss?"

"I have the day off tomorrow and I'm surprising all of them." Raf sighed, "I figured a calm day in, family bed style..."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at his door, "my parents have been wanting me to stop in and I was hoping to do so soon. You can have all of them alone for the day so I can spend the day with my other family."

"Your the best Jeremy." Raf patted the young man's back as he stepped into his room.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll be out early in the morning to beat traffic. Gone before you wake up." He grabbed the door to close but smiled, "call if there is an emergency, I'll still come running."

Jeremy went to bed as raf went back to the kids, an evil smile on his face as he got the kids to bed soon after some fun. He laid down, kissing his sweet wife as he dreamed of what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

 When the sun cracked through the curtain, Addy tucked into raf's chest and sniffled. He groaned and threw covers over their heads as they kept dozing. It took a moment for her sleepy head to click and her body to raise up with a small panic.  _ **Light? Rafael is late for work! He's never late, never to court at least. Ok, wake him up gently.**_ She blinked and carefully cupped his cheek as she pushed the sheet off them.

"Raf van wrinkle, it's time to get up." She kissed his forehead and shifted for the light to hit him.

"No." He grumbled and put an arm over his eyes.

"Come on rafabod crane, wake up." She huffed and tried to get up to pull the warm covers.

Her big belly didn't agree and she fell right back on the bed. The huff she gave now was more pained as raf sat up and tried to help her. She glared at him and poked his chest.

"Go to work would you.... You don't need to be any later than you are."

"I would just be early." He sighed and shifted to get up and help her stand.

"Did you sleep so long you hurt your head?" She frowned confused as he chuckled.

"No cariño, I have the day off." He walked to the bathroom with her as she froze for a moment and he caught himself, "you were asleep and I thought I'd surprise everyone."

"Someone should tell jeremy. He wanted to visit his parents...."

"I did. He's already left by now." Raf took her hand and gave a playful tug, "now why don't you release your bladder and I'll make breakfast. And please, stay in bed with the rest of us today."

Addy smiled and kissed his cheek, "are you trying to say we're having a family bed day?"

"What else would I do with a day off?" He winked and shut the bathroom door on her so she wouldn't stop him from heading to the kitchen alone.

 _ **I swear Rafi, you really test me sometimes.**_ Addy sighed but did her usual routine and fell back into bed. Her mind was racing, thinking of everything they could do on this day and trying to pick out the best ideas as they shot through her mind faster than lightning. Before she had much time to cover back up, two little feet stopped by the door and a knock made her smile.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah bug." 

The door opened and JJ came running in and jumped on the bed, "ran reremy rake rus ro rhe rark roday?"

"Sorry bug, Jeremy isn't here." Addy smiled, "you're stuck in this bed with me, your brothers, and da...."

"Daddy?" She smiled, "papa rot rorking?"

"No, family bed day is starting as soon as he finishes breakfast."

She lit up and jumped off the bed, no doubt going to tackle her dad. Addy ran her fingers through her messy hair, skimming a rats nest that formed last night at some point. She frowned but still managed to tug it back into a messy bun, not worrying about fixing it till later. She yawned and stretched as baby Gavin decided to stretch and kick her insides like he was fighting for his life.

"Oh God little dude, you're gonna kill me." She whimpered as raf came in and peeked through the door.

"You ok?"

"Yeah Rafa, baby using me as a kicking bag." 

"I'm gonna get the boys changed and up for the day. JJ is making a big plate for everyone to share." He raised a brow, "is everything good? Do you want to go to the table instead?"

"No that's fine rafikins." She smiled, "trae a nuestros muchachos aquí para que no se pierdan nada(get our boys in here so they don't miss anything.)"

He walked past the door towards the boys and a few minutes later JJ brought a plate of burritos in. She could smell the eggs and sausage from the door way, the bacon joining in after JJ put it on the bed. She ran back out and came back with some cups with lids. One coffee thermos for raf, two with bendy straws that had milk for her and JJ. She climbed up by Addy and cuddled up as raf brought two freshly changed boys in.

"Ok, dig in." He smiled, "egg, sausage, bacon, onion, peppers, and cheese. Just how you like it cariño."

"Have I told you I love you lately?" Addy was caressing a burrito and smiling as she took the first bite.

"No, You're slipping beautiful." He kissed her head.

"Dice el hombre senil saltarse el trabajo.(Says the senile man skipping work.)" She giggled as he faked a grumpy pout and JJ handed him a burrito.

"Ro rad papa." She smiled at him.

He sighed, "ok, papa not sad."

The boys were in Addy's and raf's laps so they could feed them a little as they ate. A small piece of egg, maybe a tiny piece of sausage, or a little bit of bacon. The boys loved it. They gladdly sat their waiting for more wide eyed as everyone chuckled.

"It's like eating at the park and the ducks are sitting there watching you waiting for scraps." Addy giggled.

"Rhey're rust rungry." JJ smiled, "rhat rabout rilk?"

"They don't drink that milk yet." Raf stuck his hand up to stop JJ from handing it over, "they drink special milk at the moment. A little longer and we'll get them drinking that."

"Rhat rilk ro rhey rink?" JJ looked curious.

For a moment Rafael was confused but then he put it in perspective. JJ seen the babies against Addy's chest, never asked about it to know they were drinking her breast milk. He looked at Addy and she sighed, leaning back and getting comfortable as she pulled the edge of her shirt back, and found a wet spot on the bra cup. 

"Oh well... That's new." Addy looked at raf.

"It happened ever other time." Raf shrugged, "surprised it didn't start sooner. Good thing you don't need to leave the house." 

She glared but ignored the urge to slap him as a joke so she could get Oliver to latch on. At first he bit down hard, but loosened up and started to suckle and Addy let the wince fade. She looked at JJ as she frowned.

"Rhat rou roing?" She frowned.

"Feeding the boys. They like mommy's milk." Addy chuckled.

"They aren't the only ones." Raf whispered under his breath and it looked like JJ missed it, _ **thank God.**_

"Ok beautiful, why don't you pick the first activity while I feed the boys." Addy pointed at raf, "daddy can be your helper."

"Daddy is always the helper. " Raf rolled his eyes with that Barba sass and picked up JJ, "what should we do today princesa?"

"Ri ron't rnow." JJ shrugged, "rhat rounds run?"

"That's what we were asking you silly." Addy giggled as she was changing babies.

"Raybe... Ri ron't rnow... Rory rime?" JJ bounced on her dad's lap, "papa read Ra rook."

"You want me to read a hook?" Raf teaased JJ.

"Ra rook! She shifted and cleared her throat, "b-b-b-book."

"Oh a book." He smiled, "let's go pick one." 

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

 Raf lifted her up and carried her upside down to the playroom as she laughed and playfully slapped his legs. He sat her down slowly, letting her head touch before the rest of her. Holding her in a head stand before pushing her feet forward so JJ could bounce up and pick a book.

"Ro rit ragain, ro rit ragain!"

"Maybe later princesa." He kissed her head, "books now." 

"Rif rou rive Ra rouse Ra rookie. Rhe riving ree....relmer!" JJ pulled three books and looked at her dad.

"Ok, race you back." He winked as she shot down the hall and he turned off the light.

They get back to the room, he turned the lights off and turned on the bedside lamp as he got cozy in bed. JJ curled up between her parents and each one took a baby. JJ cuddled up to her dad's side held Owen in her lap and Addy held Olly as they watched through the soft light and lightning lighting up the room periodically. Raf pulled the first book and smiled as he opened it up and seen the kids trained on him. 

"There is a herd of elephants. Young elephants, old elephants, tall elephants, fat elephants and thin elephants. All elephants have the same color: GREY.... All Except....." He stretched it out for JJ to answer.

"Relmer!"

Everyone chuckled as he nodded, "Elmer is different. Elmer is patchwork. Elmer is yellow and orange and red and pink and purple and blue and green and black and white. Elmer isn't elephant color, he isn't grey."

"Elmer keeps the other elephants happy, because  
he tells them a lot of jokes. When he laughs, all the  
other elephants laugh too." Rafael smiled as he turned the pages and the boys were drawn to the bright colors as JJ loved the story since she was little, "One night Elmer can’t sleep. He is sad, because he is different. “Have you ever heard of a patchwork elephant? No wonder they laugh at me.” In the morning, all the elephants are sleeping. And Elmer walks away."

He read it from memory, holding the book for them to see as JJ mouthed every word with him. Every good morning and every other word. He smiled as he got to the last page and JJ read it with him out loud.

"On Elmer’s day, all the elephants paint themselves. Elmer paints himself grey.  
He is the only grey elephant on this day." 

"Ragain! Ragain!" JJ laughed and got the boys to clap as Addy rolled her eyes.

"Easy there Elmer, you picked two more."

She huffed but agreed, hugging Owen tighter so she could be distracted. Raf picked up the next book and started it stopping as he seen Owen point at the wall across the way. On the small lit space was the shape of raf. He chuckled looked at Addy as she turned on her light and made a bunny shadow on the wall.

"Runny." 

"Bunny, bunny..." Addy sung as she bounced the bunny along.

Raf made a fist and put it on the back of his hand, smiling as his snail shadow was center on the wall racing infront of Addy's bunny. 

"Ok Mr. Clever. Beat this." Addy traced a hand over her other and smiled.

"Rant reater!" JJ pointed.

"Ant eater? Ok... How about a croc-o-dile that gabble him up." Raf made a big mouth with big teeth on the wall, swallowing the ant eater whole.

"That's how we're playin this." She cupped her other hand gently and a little teddy bear sat on the wall and even waved as raf shifted his hands.

"Teddy bear? Ok, how about...." He put one hand on top of the other facing away from each other, "a deer."

"If you have a deer, I have a wolf." Addy giggled as she made a little wolf that howled with her and JJ.

"Ok wolf pack, bring it in." He chuckled and made a soft moon above before JJ copied Addy to make a small family.

Raf made one and Addy and JJ both helped the boys as five little wolves howled on the shadowy wall during the storm. Smiles on everyone's face as the boys cuddled into their pillow (his chest) as raf pulled both to him.

"Ok, I got a surprise but you two need to come with me."

He lifted the boys up and changed them into their bear costumes and pulled a few balloons he was hidding the play room. He blew up three and then slipped a surprise inside and carried them back but stopped by the door. He flung one glowing balloon in and sent two babies crawling in with glowing balloons on their backs.

"What the...?" Addy smacked the balloon and JJ dove so it didn't hit the floor.

"Rallons!"

"Yeah, don't let them touch the ground." Raf called as he put the boys on the bed.

Three ballons flying around as they tried to keep them up. It was a simple game that saved Addy from moving from the bed but kept her involved. Distracting them all for quite a while. Even with a stormy day outside, everyone looked happy and safe and warm.

"Raf! Raf!" Addy shouted and pointed to one slipping off the bed.

A quick tap sent it over to Olly again as he tried to chew on it. JJ sent one right at Addy's face and it was blocked easily. The smiles on their face worth it as a loud pop sent JJ almost to the ceiling.

"Mommy!" She dove beside the bed as Addy held her head.

Owen unlike Olly, had a firm grip on the balloon... Too firm of a grip. The pop was the balloon breaking and now both boys crying from the sound. Raf lifted up the strong boy and kicked the other balloon away from Olly as Addy and JJ both tried to comfort him.

"Ok, didn't think about babies and balloons like that." He frowned.

"Don't worry about it, I think they're just hungry." Addy looked over, "they were litterally trying to eat the balloon."

Rafael slipped out to make a few sandwiches to bring in for a late lunch as the boys started to fuss again. That was how they figured out it was almost three pm. He walked them in and as they ate they fed the boys small pieces of them. Everything was feeling good until a crack of thunder had the boys crying and JJ a little scared.

Raf wrapped his arms around JJ and pulled her to the bed, "shhhhhhhh... Mi dulce pequeña princesa, estás bien.(My sweet little princess, you're ok.)"

"Rupid r-r-r-r... S-st-st- storm." JJ forced out as raf pulled her in tighter.

"It's ok, you're ok beautiful." He hummed in her ear gently, "what should we do next to forget the weather?"

* * *

_**Addison** _

* * *

**"** Well there is one thing we haven't done." Addy smiled and lifted the blanket as raf got the hint.

After a few minutes, a little tape, and a broom and mop, they had a small blanket fort and everyone pulled in. It was cozy and warm, blocking out most of the light flashes and hidding them from the weather outside. Everyone curled up, squeezed in tight in the cozy fort. Raf took a moment, making a call before slipping in a little till the door rang. He went for the door and JJ bolted past him. As she came back with the pizza, raf looked at her and huffed.

"For once Addy can't take the food before I get to the door.... JJ does it for her." 

"I taught her well." Addy smiled as JJ gave her a piece.

"Rove rou roo mommy." JJ smiled.

Raf climbed in the fort and was holding the boys as Addy lifted up her phone, smiling and waving as JJ joined her.

"Hey everyone, so today I forgot I was suppose to post a new video. Things happen and raf didn't have to work and we ended up with a family bed day soooo....." She shrugged as JJ pointed at her Scooby jammies and Addy tipped the phone to show raf and the boys cuddled up eating pizza for a second, "I just wanted to check in and apologize. A new video will go up tomorrow since I got distracted today. Bye."

JJ waved and yelled bye as she ended the live video. Raf rolled his eyes but said nothing, just handed her another slice as he found something on tv to watch. Since it was storming, he went a little more scary and put on old black and white movies. JJ looked a little freaked out but she cuddled up to addy and the boys were now sleeping on raf. 

After the first movie, the boys were put to bed and JJ tucked in between her parents till she fell sleep. Raf carried her to bed and left the lamp on by her bed. He came back and tucked in by his wife, smiling as the next movie came on. Addy shook a little and looked scared, catching his eye _ **.**_ ** _Addy is never scared of old movies like this?_** He watched as she tugged a sheet up and shifted to lay on his chest.

"You know these movies are creepy. Thank God I have you to keep me safe." She winked at him.

"I never say no to cuddling.... Pero solo abrazados(But just cuddling)." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Venga(Come on), it can't hurt..."

"Not till the doctor says we can. Tendremos un bebé a tiempo(We will have one baby on time.)" He kissed her head and started to rubbed her back lightly.

"También te amo.(Love you too.)"

He closed his eyes a second and kissed her head, "te amo más(love you more.)"


End file.
